THE WONDERS OF LIFE traduction FR
by Emilie0611
Summary: Cela fait des années que les Cullen sont partis. Bella a vécu des tragédies. Elle trouvera l'amour là où elle l'attend le moins...J&B
1. Ch 1 : Les dessous de l'histoire

**Bonjour à toutes (et tous?)**

**Voici ma nouvelle traduction (en parallèle à Saving Bella) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Moi, j'aime particulièrement la personnalité de chaque personnage, Bella est plus vieille, on sent plus de maturité dans sa façon de voir les choses.**

**L'auteur avertit que sa fic est classée rating MA (+18 ans seulement), lemons et langage cru!**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683 (lien de la VO sur mon profil)

**THE WONDERS OF LIFE**

Chap 1 : Les dessous de l'histoire

**BPOV**

Début de ma dernière année à l'Université de Washington j'étais excitée comme jamais. J'avais hâte d'en avoir fini avec l'école. J'étais spécialisée en Anglais et mon objectif était de devenir écrivain. J'avais déjà commencé quelques romans et d'autres écrits plus basés sur des faits réels. Je n'arrivais jamais à décider sur quelle histoire travailler. Tout en conduisant ma superbe moto, une MV Agusta F4 CC toute noire, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à elle. C'était le seul bien que je possédais qui méritait la dépense d'un paquet de fric. Je me sentais comme Batman dessus. Je chantais toujours le petit refrain dans ma tête, ainsi que celui de Mission Impossible. Oui, j'avais peut être un petit côté ringard, mais ça m'allais. J'arrivai finalement à la fac et m'arrêtai à côté d'une Volvo rouge foncée, et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à _lui._

Cela faisait des années qu'_il_ avait brisé mon âme. J'avais perdu ma raison de vivre. Je n'avais été rien d'autre qu'une coquille errant sur terre, pendant presque six mois après son départ.

Jacob m'a aidée mais à la longue il a renoncé. Il n'a pas réalisé à quel point il m'aidait parce que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire combien il comptait pour moi. J'ai essayé je suis allée chez Jacob et lui ai dit que j'étais à lui et que j'aimerais qu'il soit à moi. Nous avons fait l'amour de la façon la plus douce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il m'a traitée comme une déesse et a adoré chaque centimètre de mon corps. Je n'étais pas complète, je pouvais encore sentir qu'il me manquait des parties de moi-même, mais j'étais bien.

Jacob et moi étions ensemble depuis deux mois quand j'ai reçu la pire des nouvelles de ma vie. Nous étions sensés aller sauter de la falaise. Nous étions chez lui, nous préparant, quand le téléphone a sonné. Mon père avait eu une crise cardiaque et était rapidement conduit à l'hôpital. Le temps que Jacob et moi arrivions, son décès avait été prononcé. Quand Edward m'a quitté, j'ai cru que c'était la pire des douleurs qu'on pouvait imaginer, mais dieu, que j'avais tord ! Perdre mon père n'était pas comparable. J'aurais probablement replongé dans mon état comateux mais j'avais mon Jacob pour m'empêcher de sombrer.

_Alors que le corps de mon père disparaissait dans le sol, je pleurais de façon incontrôlable. Jacob était là et me soutenais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toutes les choses qu'il allait loupées dans ma vie. Toutes les choses que nous avions faites ensemble. Au moment où mes larmes se calmèrent, je remarquais que les gens partaient pour aller chez moi pour le brunch. Jacob m'a demandé si je voulais y aller mais je n'ai pas répondu. Il était resté là dehors avec moi toute la soirée. Je n'en aurais probablement pas été capable s'il n'y avait pas eu Jacob. Sa chaleur s'insinuait au plus profond de moi me rappelant que je n'étais pas seule. Les employés du cimetière étaient venus et avaient commencé à reboucher le trou, et je m'étais remis à pleurer. Quand ils eurent fini, j'ai demandé à Jacob de me ramener à la maison. Jacob m'a serré dans ses bras toute la nuit, me murmurant des choses douces à l'oreille._

Ma mère n'était jamais venue et il semblait que j'étais tombée d'accord avec les gens de Forks sur le fait qu'elle était un peu excentrique c'était triste, mais c'était vrai. Ma mère m'avait à peine téléphoné et ses emails avaient finalement cessé, mais j'avais trop de chagrin pour m'en préoccuper. Jacob me rappelait toujours que j'avais toute la famille dont j'avais besoin avec la meute et ça me faisait me sentir mieux. Tout le monde ici était génial !

Après avoir réglé les choses, Jake et moi avions réalisé que je vivais pratiquement chez lui alors Billy et lui m'avaient demandé de déménager ici. Je m'étais sentie désirée et aimée et j'ai donné mon accord sans hésitation. Mon père m'avait laissé plus d'argent que nécessaire. L'université serait payée putain, je pourrais acheter une maison pour que nous vivions tous dedans. Mais j'aimais la maison de Jake et ne voulais rien changer.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas aller à la remise des diplômes, mais on aurait dit que toute la réserve insistait pour que j'y aille. Toute la série d'applaudissements que j'ai eue était absurde. Jake, la meute et les imprégnées, Billy et Sue Clearwater, ils étaient tous présents pour l'occasion. Il m'avait organisé une petite fête à la maison après ça. J'avais l'impression que ma vie avait été remise sur les rails. J'avais finalement oublié Edward, bien que je l'aimais toujours et que je pouvais toujours sentir le trou qu'il avait créé, mais c'est le premier amour, n'est-ce pas ? Il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur on n'arrête pas d'aimer les gens juste parce qu'ils cessent de nous aimer. Mon père me manquait encore plus, mais je me sentais bien sachant qu'il était dans un meilleur endroit et en paix. Je pensais à ma mère de temps en temps, mais j'étais en paix avec le fait de ne pas l'avoir dans ma vie. Je prévoyais de m'inscrire à l'Université Peninsula de Port Angeles. J'obtenais mon diplôme sanctionnant 2 années puis Jacob me rejoindrais et nous pourrions évoluer et nous occuper de nous. Ça avait l'air de la vie parfaite, n'est-ce pas ?

Durant l'été, mon monde s'est encore écroulé. La réserve organisait un de ses feux de camps et avait invité tout et n'importe qui parmi leurs connaissances. Jake et moi nous amusions beaucoup et il a suffit d'un regard pour changer notre vie à tous les deux. Il ne m'a plus jamais regardée de la même façon c'était toujours avec pitié ou avec un air navré. Jamais une fois il ne m'a regardé avec tout l'amour et l'adoration que je méritais. Bien sur, c'était extrêmement gênant puisque nous vivions sous le même toit. Jake essayait de m'éviter à tout prix et je crois que ça m'a plus brisé le cœur que le fait qu'il se soit imprégné. Evidemment, j'avais de la peine, mais je comprenais, c'était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait empêcher. Ce qui me rendait vraiment furieuse, c'était qu'il m'ignore et me demande de partir.

J'en voulais à tout et à tout le monde. Il était étrange de comparer les différences d'abandon entre la perte d'Edward et Jacob. Avec Edward, j'avais l'impression que mon monde n'existait plus et que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, et avec Jake, j'étais furieuse comme pas possible et je voulais que tous les autres se sentent pitoyables. Le seul qui voyait mon côté plus doux était Billy, mais même parfois, je lui hurlais dessus. Il était le seul à m'aider. Il m'a aidé à faire les arrangements avec différents écoles et à trouver un endroit où vivre. Je lui étais reconnaissante et je lui parle toujours.

Finalement, j'étais allée à l'Université de Washington et j'avais acheté une maison. J'avais, bien sur, pensé à aller dans un endroit ensoleillé, mais je pensais que je n'étais pas encore dans un bon état d'esprit pour le soleil. J'avais l'impression de ne pouvoir trouver la paix nulle part. Le froid me rappelait Edward et le soleil me rappelait Jacob.

Pendant la deuxième année, j'ai reçu un appel de Phil. Ma mère avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture avec deux de ses amies. J'ai pleuré mais j'ai été surprise quand je n'ai pas senti mon monde se déchirer. Je n'ai pas été capable de déterminer si c'était du au manque de contact au fil des ans ou parce que j'avais connu tant de pertes que j'y étais insensible. Encore une fois, le testament de ma mère me laissait beaucoup d'argent.

Durant mes trois années ici, je ne m'étais suis pas fait beaucoup de bons amis. J'avais quelques connaissances, mais la plupart étaient seulement des relations de travail. Je travaillais chez Borders près de la fac. Je travaillais de temps en temps, jamais plus de trois jours par semaine, ce qui est le maximum que j'avais fait, mais je travaillais aussi pendant les vacances, de ce fait, les autres employés pouvaient passer du temps avec leur famille. Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de cet emploi mais ça me tenait occupé et j'aimais réellement les remises faites au personnel. La seule fille avec qui je parlais beaucoup était Becca. Elle avait juste une personnalité qui vous entraînait. Nous sortions parfois boire un verre après le travail ou nous nous retrouvions au hasard. C'était une fille cool avec qui traîner elle n'avait pas besoin de parler constamment. Heureusement, je ne devais pas travailler cette semaine, ce qui arrivait parfois. Mais voilà, j'étais sur ma magnifique et impressionnante moto, me garant à côté d'un Volvo et me dirigeant en classe.

Mes cours étaient formidables, j'avais un emploi du temps génial. J'avais seulement cours le mardi et le jeudi, mais je devais être présente toute la journée, mais j'aimais que ce soit comme ça. J'étais en train de lire « L'Art de la guerre » de Sun Tzu pour un mes cours tout en buvant un café, profitant des derniers de l'été sur le campus. Alors que je prenais une gorgée de mon café, j'entendis un hoquet de surprise, je relevai les yeux et les posai sur la chose la plus sexy que j'avais jamais vue.


	2. Ch 2 : La rencontre

**Coucou!**

**Déjà un grand merci à toutes pour l'accueil de cette nouvelle traduction, je suis vraiment contente que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu. J'avais un peu peur que ça ne vous donne pas une grande idée de ce que va être la fic, c'était vraiment une mise en bouche, pour ainsi dire!**

**Les premiers chapitres posent les bases de l'histoire. **

Adeline.L merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite rendra justice à ce premier chapitre!

Lisou merci à toi aussi!

Noemie, désolée mais je n'ai toujours pas eu tes adresses mail, au pire laisse-les moi en MP parce que les reviews, elles ne passent pas.

MrsShaly, alors c'est simple, pour les trouver, j'en lis beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Honnêtement, celle-ci je l'avais lu en début d'année, mais au départ j n'avais pas du tout eu l'idée de la traduire, ni aucune autre d'ailleurs puisque j'ai déjà une traduction en cours mais comme je l'avais vraiment aimée, j'ai eu envie de le relire et finalement ej me suis dis pourquoi pas la faire partager, et nous y voilà!

**Bon je vous laisse avec "la chose" sexy!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chap. 2 : La rencontre

**JPOV**

Je regardais une déesse ! Elle avait toujours les yeux bruns les plus profonds que j'ai jamais vus et on pouvait dire que ce n'était plus du tout la petite fille de Forks. Elle avait tout d'une femme ! Ca se voyait qu'elle faisait du sport, son corps était plus tonique. Elle était légèrement maquillée, ce qui lui allait à ravir, et puis j'aperçus des bijoux. Alors que nous nous regardions, elle replaça ses cheveux derrière l'oreille et je remarquai un piercing au niveau du cartilage qui avait l'air sympa. Ses cheveux étaient incroyables, ils lui arrivaient toujours la taille, mais rien qu'en couche successives, encadrant parfaitement son visage. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je regardais Bella ! Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux me voir et je vis qu'elle avait aussi un piercing au nez. C'était un diamant très chic et que je sois damné si ce n'était pas la chose la plus sexy. Un afflux de désir sexuel me sortit de mes pensées puis plus rien d'autre que de la colère ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de me crisper alors que sa colère me frappa de plein fouet, me mettant pratiquement à genoux. Bon, plus rien…

**« Bella ? »**

**BPOV**

Avant que je ne regarde dans ces yeux j'étais contente, heureuse même. Je pus voir la surprise sur son visage et dire qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire lui non plus. Tandis que je l'observais, mes pensées s'engagèrent sur le chemin de la convoitise, je réalisai à quel point j'étais furieuse. Plus je le regardais et plus j'étais en colère quand il frémit, je sus que ma colère l'avait atteint. Mais au fond, j'espérai qu'il n'ait pas ressentit cette brusque montée de désir et à cette pensée je devins livide. Stupides vampires et leur don !

**« Bella ? » **la voix de Jasper fut à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Mes yeux revinrent sur lui et je me tendis. Devrais-je être civilisée ou lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ? Oh bon, je pensais que ce ne serait pas si terrible de lui parler.

**« Jasper. » **Dis-je avec autant de confiance que possible, peut-être même un peu plus fort que nécessaire mais peu importait. **« Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »**

Il prit une seconde avant de répondre. **« Bien sur. »** Il baissa les yeux sur moi tout en s'asseyant et s'éclaircit la voix une fois installé. Je ne pensais pas avoir jamais vu l'un d'eux si nerveux avant et je ne pus m'empêcher de me moquer de lui. Il se renfrogna, je m'excusai et demandai **« Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux, Jasper ? »**

**« Ca fait longtemps Bella. Avec toute la colère que tu dégages, je ne sais pas si je dois rester ou partir en courant. » **Jasper sourit à la fin de sa phrase. Ha ha, très drôle ! Un vampire qui avait peur d'un humain ! Peu importe ! Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, il me coupa. **« Bella, tu mérites des excuses. La façon dont je me suis comporté à ton anniversaire était impardonnable ! » **Oh Mon Dieu, nous y voilà ! Pourquoi les gens veulent-ils toujours remuer le passé ? Je pense que si on a de bons souvenirs, ça peut être sympa, mais je ne connais rien de sympa, si ? **« Je n'ai aucune excuse et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis désolé. » **Finit-il, rencontrant mon regard une nouvelle fois.

**« Tu as fini ? Quelque chose d'autre à dire ? » **Il me regarda, visiblement surpris et commença à bégayer encore plus d'excuses. Mon dieu, les vampires et leur stupide dégoût d'eux-mêmes en plus, c'était lassant d'écouter ça. **« Tu t'excuses pour les mauvaises choses ! Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ce qui s'est passé à mon anniversaire. C'était un accident ! Je suis maladroite, tu es un vampire »** je murmurai le dernier mot, **« ça devait arriver. Je t'ai pardonné le moment même. Tu ne dois que te pardonner à toi-même. Mais tu as raison, je mérite des excuses, et quand tu auras trouvé, fais le moi savoir ! » **Sur ce, je rassemblai mes affaires et m'en allai. Aussi en colère que j'étais, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais la sensation de me mettre moi-même une petite tape dans le dos en guise de félicitations. Il s'attendait surement à voir une petite fille timide, mais elle était partie et tout ce qui restait, c'était la femme qui se tenait là maintenant. Merde, il allait falloir essayer d'être aimable…

Repérant ma moto, je m'extasiai encore, putain, elle était magnifique ! C'était comme un orgasme sur roues. Que pouvais-je dire, une fille aime avoir de la puissance entre les jambes ! Cet enchaînement de pensées me ramena à Jasper. Il avait l'air mieux que dans mes souvenirs, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il ne change jamais mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Ses boucles blondes tombaient parfaitement et, évidement, ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Il pourrait me vider de mon sang, aussi longtemps qu'il capturerait mon regard, je ne me plaindrais pas. Je n'avais pas fais attention à son corps avant non plus. Il avait un jean serré et un t-shirt noir rentré à l'intérieur. Ses bras semblaient être sur le point de le déchirer. Et pour couronner le tout, des bottes de cowboy qui criaient, quel homme ! Le temps que je m'en rende compte, j'étais arrêtée devant ma maison et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pensé à Jasper tout ce temps.

Il y avait 45 bonnes minutes de trajet du campus à ma maison. Elle était simple je n'avais besoin de rien de luxueux comme les Cullen. C'était une maison sur 3 niveaux avec 3 chambres, très cosy et chaleureuse. En entrant, on pouvait voir tout le premier pallier. La cuisine se trouvait sur ma gauche où il y avait tout le nécessaire et disposait d'un petit recoin. La salle à manger et le salon, sur ma droite je n'utilisais jamais l'une ou l'autre mais c'était agréable de les avoir. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans ces pièces mais je supposais qu'elles me faisaient me sentir normale. Il y avait une salle d'eau entre ces deux espaces de vie. A l'étage inférieur, se situait la pièce familiale, d'ailleurs, pourquoi continuer à l'appeler ainsi alors que qu'il n'y avait pas de famille à part moi. Mais on y trouvait une bonne télé, une cheminée, et le plus moelleux des ensemble de salon que vous n'ayez jamais tâté, plus une autre salle d'eau et une buanderie avec des placards. En haut, il y avait les trois chambres et la salle de bain principale. La salle de bain était mon havre de paix. Je pouvais rester des heures dans un bon bain. Ma chambre et mon bureau étaient mes sanctuaires, je crois. Ma chambre était un peu plus grande que la normale j'avais un ensemble de chambre complet avec un lit King size. C'était ridicule pour une seule personne mais j'en avais envie. Il y avait un mini dressing qui n'avait pas une grande contenance. Je n'étais toujours pas une fan de shopping j'y allais quand j'avais besoin. Mon bureau ou sale d'étude, selon votre préférence, était la pièce où je me trouvais le plus souvent. Quand j'avais commencé à sortir avec Jacob, j'avais décidé de me remettre à lire et depuis je n'ai jamais cessé. J'aimais rassembler les livres que j'avais lus et à ce jour, j'en possédais une bonne collection, si je puis dire, environ deux bibliothèques remplis de ces livres. Puis j'avais mon ordinateur portable, qui avait traversé mes années universitaires (touchons du bois). Enfin la dernière pièce mais pas des moindres, la chambre d'amis. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais choisi d'en faire une alors que je n'avais jamais d'invités. Je pense qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire avec cette pièce. Mon jardin était superbe, il y avait une jolie terrasse avec un barbecue, j'aimais faire des barbecues pendant l'été et il y avait une piscine. Rien d'immense, environ 1.70m de profondeur, que j'utilisais principalement pour faire des exercices ou pour bronzer durant les mois d'été. Techniquement, j'avais toujours 21 ans, mon anniversaire était dans deux semaines, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière de tout ce que j'avais accompli à un si jeune âge.

Ayant nettoyé après avoir diné, je démarrai un feu et m'installai bien au chaud avec un livre, je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que le feu meurt ou que je m'endorme.

Un autre jour se leva et j'étais là, à regarder le plafond. Je me levai, me brossai les dents et pris une douche. Il y a quelques années, j'avais échangé mes produits pour cheveux contre ce shampoing et après shampoing à la noix de coco. C'était comme un petit bout de paradis chaque matin. Je pris mon petit déjeuner et mon café, me réprimandai pour ne pas faire d'exercice, mais tant pis, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Je décidai de travailler sur une de mes histoires. C'était sur les vampires bien sur. Je m'étais basée sur la version hollywoodienne, pas la vraie que je connaissais. Mais un des personnages se référait vaguement à Edward. L'autre histoire sur laquelle je travaillais, était sur moi, mais je ne l'exposais pas n'importe où. Elle se lisait comme un roman, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était comme mon journal. Ca parlait de toute la peine que j'avais traversée.

Je fis quelques petites bricoles dans la maison, entre nettoyer, écrire, quelques courses, ma journée était passée en un clin d'œil.

**JPOV**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Bella qui s'éloignait de moi. J'étais sur que j'avais la mâchoire qui tombait, comme un idiot. Je ne pouvais réfléchir mon cerveau était gelé. Que voulait-elle dire par le fait que je m'excusais pour les mauvaises choses ? J'avais éprouvé toute cette culpabilité pour son anniversaire et elle ne voulait même pas une excuse pour ça ! Je vis un couple assis près de moi, je pus humer et sentir leur peur. Je réalisai que mes émotions devaient être écrites sur tout mon visage. Je décidai de finalement rentrer à la maison, je retrouvai mon pick-up et me mis en route. Ma maison se trouvait à environ 1h30 d'ici mais avec mon style de conduite, j'y arrivais en 40 minutes.

Je n'étais vraiment pas comme le reste des Cullen. Je n'avais pas besoin de maison ou de voitures extravagantes j'aimais simplement être à l'aise. Ma maison avait deux étages, les pièces standards au premier et la chambre principale et mon bureau au deuxième. Mon bureau était surement la pièce qui me reflétait le plus, j'y avais tous mes livres, et bien entendu, comme je ne dormais pas, j'y passais la plupart de mon temps. Je n'avais pas besoin de tous les accessoires comme les Cullen, je n'avais jamais prévu que quelqu'un vienne ici, je n'avais donc pas à avoir de nourriture dans ma cuisine, et si quelqu'un venait, je pouvais toujours dire qu'en tant que célibataire, je mangeais à l'extérieur, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge, en fait.

Penser à la nourriture humaine me faisait penser à Bella. Quand elle était avec Edward, je pouvais sentir ses émotions, elles étaient chaotiques passant de l'indignité, à l'amour, à l'embarras, au dégout d'elle-même et bien d'autres avant de revenir en boucle. Pour quoi d'autre devrais-je m'excuser ? Elle était tellement en colère, aurait-elle pu être à ce point affecté par notre départ ? Je me sentis comme Edward, à toujours me demander ce qu'elle pensait. Je me demandais ce que ce crétin faisait. Il avait complètement déchiré notre famille, bien qu'il m'en ait toujours voulu. J'endossais la responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé à son anniversaire mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait la quittée, je serais parti sans hésitation, sans poser de question. Penser à tout ça me ramena à Alice…chère Alice…je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment. Je pourrais toujours l'appeler nous ne nous étions pas séparer en mauvais termes, pas les meilleurs non plus. Mon Dieu, mes émotions étaient comme celles de Bella je passais d'une chose à l'autre. Je devais me calmer, j'avais besoin d'aller chasser.

Je me débarrassai du sanglier et m'allongeai dans l'herbe. Le sanglier était une substitution sympa mais je préférais un lion ou quelque chose comme ça. J'aimais la chasse ! J'aimerai toujours les ours à cause d'Emmett, c'était toujours amusant de jouer avec. La sonnerie du téléphone me ramena au présent, _Drain You_ de Nirvana hurla dans ma poche. Emmett.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Dis-je dans le téléphone.

**« Quoi de neuf frangin ? Tu as déjà tiré ton coup ? » **Dit Emmett tout en rigolant de l'autre côté du téléphone. Je n'entendais rien en arrière-fond, je présumais donc qu'il était seul.

**« Non Emmett, toutefois, j'ai vu un canon aujourd'hui à la fac. Mais je ne pense pas que tu l'aimerais, tu finirais par la voir comme une sœur. » **Je ricanai dans le téléphone, je pouvais dire que cette information troubla Emmett et pendant un moment je crus avoir mis une certaine distance. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui cacher quelque chose, mais je n'étais simplement pas prêt à lui dire que j'étais tombé sur _notre Bella_ aujourd'hui. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire moi-même.

**« Merde mec, t'es un rapide, tu prévois déjà de ramener une fille à la maison ? » **Dit Emmett avec un sourire dans la voix. Nous continuâmes à parler de ça pendant 20 minutes environ, des filles qui ne m'intéressaient pas, puis il me donna des nouvelles de la famille.

**« Rosie et moi sommes diplômés ce semestre. Dieu merci ! Je ne pense pas repartir à l'école pour un bout de temps. Je suis sur qu'elle veut une autre lune de miel, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit appeler ça une lune de miel. Ne pouvons-nous pas juste voyager ou prendre des vacances comme des personnes normales ? » **Je ris tandis qu'il continua sur sa lancée. Esmé et Carlisle allaient bien. Ils vivaient actuellement dans Le Maine avec Rosalie, Emmett et Alice, et Edward était toujours quelque part à l'étranger. Durant une fraction de seconde je songeai à l'appeler et lui dire que j'avais rencontré Bella, mais je pensai qu'il voudrait que je m'en aille sur le champ et je n'avais encore pas trouvé ce pourquoi je devais m'excuser.

Emmett devint embarrassé et je savais qu'il voulait me parler d'Alice. **« Crache le morceau Emmett. » **Dis-je.

Emmett murmura, **« Alice sors avec un mec qui s'appelle Elijah. Il est sympa, il est novice dans ce style de vie. Tu l'aimerais Jasper ! » **J'étais stupéfait ! Ca ne faisait pas aussi mal que je l'aurais pensé. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Nous avions divorcé il y avait un peu plus de deux ans et même avant ça, nous savions que notre couple partait à la dérive. En fait, déjà depuis l'anniversaire de Bella.

Je rassemblai finalement mes esprits. **« Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett, je suis heureux pour Alice. » **Et je l'étais vraiment. Je l'aimais toujours bien sur, et ceci étant dit, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Peut-être que je devrais l'appeler….et pour la première fois aujourd'hui, je me demandai si avait elle vu ce qui s'était passé. **« Emmett, tu devrais lui dire que je suis content pour elle, je ne lui souhaite que le meilleur. » **Dis-je à mon frère en toute sincérité.

**« Frangin, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à la maison ? Ca me démange de partir faire une excursion de chasse. J'aime Rosie mais elle ne veut jamais se salir ou décoiffer ses cheveux ! Le seul moment où je suis autorisé à la décoiffer c'est quand nous… » **Je coupai Emmett d'un coup. J'aimais Emmett mais je ne voulais rien entendre à propos de ses escapades sexuelles. Je pouvais supporter quelques fois mais quand il commençait, il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

**« Emmett, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et ta femme ! Je suis content pour elle mais je ne suis pas prêt à rentrer à la maison. Je pense que j'ai besoin de temps pour moi. » **Et comprendre Bella Swan.

Je conduisis rapidement jusqu'à la fac, j'étais impatient de voir Bella. J'avais encore besoin de lui parler. J'arrivai de bonne heure et de bonne humeur et attendis. Je n'avais que deux cours aujourd'hui et j'espérai pouvoir repérer son odeur. Le jour passa mais je ne la vis pas. Elle ne pourrait quand même pas être partie, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je savais que nous étions partis comme ça et que ça avait du la contrarier…et, Bon Dieu, c'était ça qui nécessitait des excuses. C'était ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Elle était une des âmes les plus pures que j'avais jamais rencontrée. Je l'avais presque tuée et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle voulait des excuses. Elle nous en voulait parce que nous étions partis sans dire au revoir. J'avais été en vie combien de temps ? Et cette pensée n'était pas la première qui me traversait l'esprit. Eh bien, elle avait raison, elle méritait des excuses pour ça. Je n'avais jamais réellement pensé que nous devions partir comme ça mais ce n'était pas de mon ressors. J'avais jeté un oeil sur elle, une fois.

* * *

><p>Voilà encore un chapitre très narratif, comme je le dise, on pose les fondations, on va plus rentrer dans le vif du sujet après, c'est-à-dire la relation BellaJasper, mais je vous le dis tout de suite, ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus comme par magie!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	3. Ch 3 : Faire connaissance

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis vraiment contente de l'accueil fait à cette fic et je vous en remercie!**

**A partir de ce chapitre, Bella et Jasper deviennent plus proches, de bons amis pour commencer mais c'est une Jella donc forcément, vous aurez une belle histoire amour à la clé, il faudra patienter quelques chapitres encore mais pas baucoup je vous rassure!**

**Marie, merci de ta review! Quant au dutur métier de Bella, je nai jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait faire par la suite, mais disons que on sait que la littérature tient une place importante dans sa vie donc pourquoi pas écrivain? Tu la voyais faire quoi toi?**

La fic appartient à Sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chap. 3 : Faire connaissance

**BPOV**

_La sensation d'avoir un homme sur moi n'avait rien de comparable dans le monde. J'aimais sentir le poids pesé sur moi, le contact peau contre peau. Il m'embrassa avec passion et vénération à m'en faire sentir des picotements dans les orteils. Ses mains étaient de partout sa main se glissa sous mon genou et releva ma jambe sur sa hanche, tandis qu'il se pressa contre moi._

_**« Oh Mon Dieu ! »**__ Je gémis probablement un peu trop fort. Je déplaçai ma main sur son torse, je sentis chaque muscle de son corps et __**« mm mm », **__tout ce que je pus faire fut gémir d'appréciation. Alors que sa bouche descendait sur mon cou, sa main qui était sur ma hanche voyagea jusqu'à mon sein qu'il prit en coupe de ses doigts magiques. Il pinça mon téton jusqu'à qu'il devienne dur et tendu. Pendant ce temps sa bouche migra vers mon téton et se posa dessus, sa langue s'enroula autour, de temps en temps il le prenait entre ses dents et le pinçait plus fort. A présent, mon sous-vêtement était trempé._

_Je rêvais d'une libération, j'attrapai ses fesses et commençai à me frotter contre lui tout en gémissant dans son cou. Sa main resta sur mon sein alors que sa bouche descendait plus au sud. Mon excitation grandit tandis que je commençais à visualiser ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. Durant le temps qu'il prit pour atteindre mon dessous, je ne pus rester immobile, j'étais si excitée, mon corps bougeait de haut en bas, attendant son contact qui me libérerait de cette agréable démangeaison qu'il avait créée dans mon bas ventre. Sa main quitta mon sein et je regrettai immédiatement le contact et laissa échapper une sorte de pleurnichement. Il commença à retirer lentement mon sous-vêtement et je ne pensai qu'à une chose ''pourquoi va-t-il si lentement putain ?'' Si j'en avais eu le pouvoir, j'aurais arraché tous nos vêtements à l'instant ! Il fit enfin disparaître mon dessous et j'écartai mes jambes autant que possible, lui offrant un accès illimité. Il me regarda une minute avant de continuer. Il approcha finalement ses doigts de mon entrée et en fit glisser un jusqu'à mon clitoris et je ne pensai rien d'autre que ''Ahhhhhh !''. Tandis qu'il traçait de petits cercles sur mon clito, mes ahhhh et ohhh devinrent plus intenses à chaque caresse et mon corps ne cessait de bouger. Son autre main se présenta à mon entrée, il inséra un doigt et fit plusieurs lents va et vient, puis en introduisit un deuxième, __**« DOUX JESUS ! » **__flattant à voix haute ce dieu devant moi, __**« S'IL TE PLAIT ! » **__c'est tout ce que je pus dire. C'était comme si ses doigts travaillaient une chanson que je ne connaissais pas à ce stade, mes pensées étaient incohérentes. Je commençai à bouger avec lui et à chercher plus de contact avec ses doigts. Je pus sentir que ma délivrance était proche mes gémissements se firent plus forts, le bas de mon corps se contracta, mes orteils se recourbèrent…._

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'étais essoufflée et en sueur. Je regardai tout autour de la chambre, **« qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? » **Je réalisai que c'était un rêve, j'étais complètement habillé et il n'y avait personne ici avec moi. Bien sur que c'était un putain de rêve ! C'était une sale façon de commencer la journée. Je n'étais pas trop bonne pour la masturbation, mais c'est toujours sympa quand quelqu'un le fait le pour vous. Ca ne me prit pas longtemps pour me finir et ça me rappela juste quel rêve fantastique c'était. Puis il me vint à l'esprit que l'homme n'avait pas de visage ! J'avais fait ça avec un homme sans visage. J'avais l'habitude de rêver de Jake. Je crois que le sexe en pleine nuit était son activité favorite. Il mettait toujours ça sur le compte de mes rêves. Mais cet homme n'avait pas de visage, comment devais-je l'interpréter ?

Après mon rituel du matin, je sortis et rejoignis ma bête sexy oh ouais, c'est vrai ! C'est _son_ nom ! Quand j'étais plus jeune, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi les hommes donnaient des noms à leur voiture ou d'autres objets qui représentaient leur virilité. Je comprenais maintenant. Ma moto était une bête sexy ! Pendant quelques temps, après la rupture avec Jake, je n'avais pas eu le cœur à faire de la moto. Ca faisait partie de nos débuts ensemble et ça me brisait le cœur de la regarder. Finalement, j'avais vendu celle que nous avions montée ensemble. Evidemment, je n'en avais pas tiré grand-chose, mais ça ne me posait pas de problème, je ne cherchais pas à gagner beaucoup d'argent. Deux mois après, j'avais réalisé combien ça me manquait de ne plus faire de moto après ça, il m'avait fallut huit mois pour choisir la bête sexy, et depuis je ne l'avais pas laissé repartir. Je montai dessus et partis pour la fac. Durant le trajet, je me rendis compte que mes pensées dérivèrent vers Jasper. Je me demandai si je le reverrais ou s'il s'enfuirait comme avant.

**JPOV**

J'avais attendu cette fille presque toute la journée. Je n'avais pas repéré son odeur, ne l'avais pas vue, ni entendue, rien ! Je me suis dis que je n'allais pas l'attendre aujourd'hui, je garderai un œil ouvert, mais de qui me moquais-je ? Je l'attendrai aux environs de l'endroit où je l'avais vue mardi.

Je patientai devant la fac pendant environ 15 minutes puis je dus partir en cours. Je pouvais à peine me concentrer sur ce qui se disait, je ne pensais qu'à une chose, Bella. Je devais arranger ça ! Je doutais qu'elle veuille être mon amie…attends, est-ce que je voulais être son ami ? Peut-être. Ça pourrait être bien d'avoir de nouveau quelqu'un à qui parler. Après mon dernier cours, je me dirigeai vers le café où je l'avas aperçue mardi. Alors que je marchais, je repérai son odeur qui était très récente, une demi-heure maximum. Bien sur, je sentis le frésia, mais aussi la noix de coco, le miel, et une autre odeur mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je repris ma route vers le café.

Je la remarquai finalement, assise à la même table, avec le même livre et sans doute le même café. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait un garçon à côté d'elle qui transpirait la luxure. Cela me déclencha un grondement et je soufflai parce que maintenant, je n'étais pas sur de devoir l'approcher. Etait-ce son petit ami ? L'ennuyait-il ? Je m'arrêtai et écoutai la conversation.

**« Alors Bella, vas-tu me laisser t'emmener au cinéma ? » **Dit l'ennuyeux garçon. On voyait bien qu'il essayait d'être suave, mais ça ne marchait pas avec lui. Puis j le sentis, ce sentiment de frustration qui se dégageait de Bella. Je me demandai, du coup, depuis combien de temps ce gamin était là, à la déranger.

**« Désolée Josh, je suis vraiment occupée ce week-end. J'ai de la famille en visite et j'aimerais passer du temps avec eux. » **«Dit-elle avec un air agacé. Etais-je la dite famille ? Je mis ça de côté pour plus tard.

**« D'accord Bella Bébé, peut-être quand ils repartiront. » **Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla, se pavanant de la manière la plus affreuse que j'ai jamais vue.

**« Sale con », **je crus l'entendre dire ceci dans un souffle. Je ris et elle leva les yeux, étonnée. **« Jasper ! Que fais-tu là ? »**

**« J'espérais pouvoir me joindre à toi Bella. J'espérais de rencontrer. » **Dis-je aussi poliment que possible. Je n'avais pas envi qu'elle crie et qu'elle s'en aille cette fois.

**« Fais comme bon te semble. » **Dit-elle, incrédule. Elle prit une gorgée de son café et continua sa lecture. Je pris une minute pour encore la regarder. Juste aussi belle elle portait un jean serré pattes d'eph, un pull à col roulé sans manche et une paire de chaussures à talons. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir ses chaussures à cause des pattes d'eph, toutefois. De nombreuses émotions venaient d'elle. Anxiété, colère, incrédulité, et envie ? Je crois qu'elle attendait que je dise quelque chose.

Je me penchai en arrière, mis mes mains sur mes genoux et commençai à m'excuser. **« Tu sais, je suis revenu, une fois, voir comment tu allais, après notre départ. » **Commençai-je, espérant attirer son attention. Elle releva la tête de son livre, des flammes dans les yeux. Oh oh. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleur façon de débuter ! Sa colère fusa, elle posa son livre et me fixa. Je crois que c'était tout ce que j'obtiendrai d'elle. Alors je poursuivis…

_J'ai encore presque perdu le contrôle aujourd'hui. Pas autant qu'avec Bella, ou pire, tuer la pauvre fille, mais Alice a du me calmer. A chaque fois que je semble perdre la tête une fraction de seconde, elle remet Bella et la perte de sa meilleure amie sur le tapis. Je devais m'éloigner d'ici. Je lui ai dit que je serai de retour dans deux jours. Alors que je m'en allais, je savais où j'allais. A la minute où j'ai mis un pied dehors, Alice s'est précipité en hurlant que mon futur disparaissait. Je lui ai dit que je m'en fichais, je j'y allais quand même. Je devais y aller maintenant je prévoyais d'aller voir Bella. Pourquoi mon futur disparaitrait en allant la voir, à moins qu'il se passe quelque chose ? J'accélérai et pris la direction de Forks, Washington, encore une fois._

_Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de passer par la maison des Cullen, je me suis garé à quelques kilomètres de chez Bella et me suis mis à courir. On était vendredi, aux alentours de 4h du matin. Je me suis senti stupide, elle n'était peut-être même pas chez elle. Mais j'ai quand même continué à avancer. Plus je m'approchais de sa maison, et plus l'odeur de la forêt empirait. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur, bordel ? Ca sentait le chien mouillé ! Répugnant ! J'escaladai l'arbre près de la maison et atteignis le haut. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'avais vu, bien que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à quelque chose, je n'étais simplement pas préparé._

_Le petit corps de Bella était enveloppé dans des bras géants. Son corps était tourné vers la fenêtre et son visage semblait si paisible. L'homme derrière elle était blotti contre elle tendrement mais de manière protective. Il dégageait des ondes si pures, pleines d'amour et de passion alors que je scannais Bella, je ressentis la même chose, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ses émotions, en fond, il y avait ce vide, cette douleur et ce sentiment ne pas en valoir le coup. C'était une constante dans l'arrière plan de ses émotions. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ça. Finalement, pour moi, l'amour et le bonheur étaient plus fort que la peine, je choisis donc de pas avoir de contact avec elle…son visage semblait creusé et elle avait des cercles noirs autour des yeux et cela m'inquiétait mais les sentiments d'amour et de bonheur me rassuraient sur le fait qu'elle allait bien. Je fus presque éjecté de l'arbre par le désir que je ressentais. C'était si écrasant et étouffant que je me suis presque jeté sur elle. Elle commença à gémir et à gigoter dans le lit et l'homme qui était avec elle se mit à geindre et à grogner. Elle se réveilla, se tourna vers l'homme et se mit à murmurer, __**« Jacob, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! Jake bébé ! » **__C'est à ce moment là que je me suis dépêché de partir d'ici. Tandis que je courais vers ma voiture, je souris. J'étais heureux que Bella ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pourtant, cette peine avait toujours hanté mes souvenirs._

Quand j'eus fini mon histoire, je rencontrai son regard et vis les larmes contenues ainsi qu'un léger rougissement. Je ressentis cette même douleur, ce même vide, cette même sous-estime d'elle-même, mais maintenant, s'y ajoutait aussi la nostalgie alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler. Je me déplaçai sur la chaise à côté et pris ses mains. Je la regardai dans les yeux. **« Bella, s'il te plait, pardonne-moi pour être parti. Honnêtement, je ne le voulais pas. Je pensais qu'Edward se montrait ridicule et irréfléchi, mais ce n'était pas à moi de prendre la décision et je suis sincèrement désolé. Je t'ai vue heureuse et j'ai pensé que tu le serais plus en ne sachant pas que j'étais là. » **Je projetai une grosse dose d'espoir et d'amour familial.

Elle continua à me fixer dans les yeux puis pris finalement une profonde inspiration. Soudain, je sentis une vague de pardon, de confiance et d'amour. Mon sourire était si large que je pensais pouvoir vraiment me faire mal au visage. Bella murmura, **« Vu ton sourire, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de parler, mais merci Jasper. » **Elle baissa les yeux une seconde puis dit, **« ravie de savoir que tu n'es pas aussi con que je le pensais ! » **Après ça, elle se mit à rire, c'était un son magique, un de ceux dont je ne me lasserai jamais.

**« Bon, maintenant qu'on est débarrassé de ça, c'était qui ce mec qui te draguait ? » **Et ce fut le début d'une amitié naturelle.

Elle sourit et rigola, **« Josh est probablement l'équivalent de Mike Newton, juste en pire. Ce pauvre type n'arrive même pas à comprendre une putain d'allusion. » **Je n'étais pas choqué par sa façon de jurer mais je fus pris par surprise. **« Il est après moi depuis ma première année ! En troisième année, je pensais finalement à sortir avec lui, mais ensuite, j'ai pensé que ce serait comme donné du lait à un chat errant, tu vois. Je ne voulais pas trop l'encourager. »**

J'en ris avec elle et réalisai que c'était facile d'être ainsi avec elle. **« Eh bien Bella, tu ne peux simplement pas te débarrasser des hommes. Bientôt, tu vas être obligée de te défendre avec un bâton. »**

**« Bon Jasper, il commence à se faire tard, je devrais rentrer. » **Dit-elle avec une légère hésitation dans la voix.

**« D'accord Darlin'. Ca te dirait qu'on se retrouve ici à la même heure demain ? » **Demandai-je, d'une manière aussi insouciante que possible, mais j'étais impatient de la revoir.

**« En fait, je n'ai pas de cours demain. Je suppose que tu pourrais…tu pourrais venir demain si tu veux. Je ne fais rien de spécial ou d'important, mais tu es le bienvenu. » **Ma propre excitation eut raison de moi, je ne pouvais attendre de voir où elle vivait. Elle me donna son adresse et son numéro de téléphone. Elle me dit qu'habituellement, elle se levait aux alentours de 8h du matin. Je voulais y aller à cette heure mais je ne voulais pas paraitre trop pressé alors je lui demandai si la même heure que cette après-midi lui convenait.

**« Puis-je te raccompagner à ta voiture Darlin' ? » **Aussitôt les mots sortis de ma bouche, sa fierté grimpa en flèche et j'arquai un sourcil à son intention. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

**« Bien sur Cowboy. »**

Elle se mit à marcher vers une...moto ! **« Bella, c'est ta moto ? » **je crois que son sourire s'était encore élargi, si possible.

**« Oh ouais, Jasper, j'aimerais te présenter la bête sexy ! » **Dit-elle en caressant la moto. J'étais scotché. Notre petite Bella avait une moto. Mon Dieu, Edward voudrait en faire une crise cardiaque, si c'était possible.

**« N'ai pas l'air si choqué Jasper. Je suis une grande fille ! » **Elle attacha son sac, grimpa dessus et démarra la moto. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me demanda, **« n'est-ce pas le son le plus sexy que tu n'aies jamais entendu ? » **Elle enfila son casque et dit au revoir. Avec mes excellentes aptitudes sociales, tout ce que je pus faire, ce fut un signe. Cette moto était vraiment une bête sexy !

**BPOV**

Je décidai d'aller faire tour. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir cool. Très puéril mais c'est comme ça. Le regard de Jasper quand je suis montée sur cette bête sexy n'avait pas de prix. J'étais très satisfaite de moi. Alors que j'étais prête à me coucher, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au rêve de la nuit dernière. J'espérai pouvoir la finir cette fois.

Pas de rêve ! Ca craint ! J'étais vraiment impatiente d'avoir un autre de ces rêves. Peut-être que j'avais besoin de commencer à voir quelqu'un. Le vibro apporte seulement du réconfort. En pensant au vibro, Jasper me vint à l'esprit. Il était sensé venir plus tard dans l'après-midi. Je remis la maison en ordre puis pris une douche. A ce moment, je réalisai que j'avais sauté le petit déjeuner, je me préparai alors un rapide déjeuner et allai dans mon bureau continuer mon histoire. Elle était presque finie et j'étais impatiente de la terminer. Peut-être que Jasper voudrait la lire et me dire ce qu'il en pense. Peut-être. J'en avais mare d'être dans le bureau, alors, j'emportai l'ordinateur portable dans la pièce familiale et allumai un feu, puis je continuai mon écriture.

Le temps passe vraiment vite quand on ne fait pas attention. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, mon histoire était terminée et après la touche finale, la sonnette retentit. Wow, je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu un invité. La sonnette apparaissait comme quelque chose d'étranger dans la maison. Je courus à l'étage jusqu'à la porte et là, se tenait Jasper dans toute sa gloire. Peut-être que je pourrais le surnommer bête sexy. Il était si élancé et musclé, ça me tuait de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué avant.

J'ai du projeter quelques ondes de désir, parce qu'au moment ou je rencontrais ses yeux, il affichait le plus suffisant et sexy des sourire. J'éclaircis ma voix et l'invitai à entrer.

**« Tu as trouvé l'endroit facilement ? » **Demandai-je en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**« Oui Bella, sans problème. » **je l'invitai à descendre au sous-sol.

**« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »** Dis-je avec un sourire coquin sur le visage. Il rit simplement et déclina poliment l'offre. **« Désolée Jazz, c'était par politesse. » **Nous parlions de ma maison et de la sienne pendant quelques temps. A un moment, évidemment, mon estomac se mit à gronder et Jasper se mit à rire.

Jasper me rejoignis dans le recoin de la cuisine le temps que je mange mon diner. **« Alors, commet ça se fait que tu peux rester à proximité de moi maintenant ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, ce n'était pas si facile. » **Au début, il eut un air un peu triste mais qui disparut rapidement et il m'honora d'un sourire.

**« Après ce qui s'est passé à ton anniversaire, je me suis vraiment concentré sur rien d'autre que ma soif de sang. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à faire face à une telle situation. » **Il sembla pensif durant une seconde avant de continuer. **« C'est un choix, tu sais. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Je ne veux pas être un monstre. » **Entendre ces derniers mots ouvrit une brèche en moi tout était trop familier. Il dut sentir l'explosion de douleur parce qu'il me regarda étrangement.

**« C'est bon Jasper, continue. » **Il m'envoya un sentiment de compréhension avant de poursuivre.

**« Dans un sens, je dois te remercier pour ça. Ce qui est arrivé à ton anniversaire est regrettable, mais cela m'a donné l'envie et la détermination pour me battre. Tu sais, je veux juste être dans un environnement paisible et profiter de mon existence. » **Termina-t-il avec une sourire triste.

**« Je suis très fière de toi Jasper. Ca demande beaucoup de force pour accomplir ce que tu as fait. Alors…où sont les autres Cullen ? Est-ce que je vais croiser la famille entière sur le campus ? » **J'espérais vraiment que non, je ne pensais pas être prête à les rencontrer. Heureusement, Jasper me donna de bonnes nouvelles.

**« Non, en fait il n'y a que moi. J'allais à la fac en Alaska mais j'ai décidé de transférer mon dossier ici et de changer de décor. Je pense que je vais prendre la route vers le Texas et rendre visite à quelques amis, mais avant, je veux finir mon cursus. Je n'aime commencer les choses et ne pas les finir. » **J'étais un peu confuse, pourquoi n'était-il pas avec le reste des Cullen. Il avait du sentir la confusion et la curiosité. **« Vas-y Bella, quelles questions as-tu à l'esprit ? »**

**« Ok gros malin. La principale serait, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les Cullen ? » **Il semblait que c'était évident, mais non, il m'a fait poser la question. Il dut sentir mon irritation puisqu'il il rit discrètement.

**« Alice et moi avons divorcé. »** cette information me coupa le souffle. Comment pouvaient-ils divorcer ? Ce sont des vampires, ils s'accouplent pour toujours, bien que je suppose que comme Edward est parti, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. **« Nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes. Aux dernières nouvelles, Alice sortait avec un homme qui s'appelle Elijah. Elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte au final. » **Il finit avec un autre sourire triste. Nous restions dans un confortable silence un moment, perdus dans nos propres pensées.

**« Et toi bella ? Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? » **Demanda-t-il en désignant ma maison. Je ne savais pas si j'étais déjà prête à parler de tout ça. **« Nous n'avons pas à parler de ça si tu ne veux pas Bella. » **je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Je devais peut-être en finir avec ça.

**« Je ne sais pas par où commencer Jasper. » **Dis-je en regardant le sol.

**« He bien, que dirais-tu de quelque chose de simple ? Comment va Charlie ? »**

**« Mort. » **Dis-je aussi détachée que possible. C'était seulement le deuxième jour que nous apprenions à faire connaissance et je ne voulais pas commencer à pleurer devant lui. Je sentis une sensation de calme me submerger et je lui souris.

**« QUOI ? Comment Bella ? » **Il avait l'air concerné.

**« Il a fait une crise cardiaque au poste de police. Il a été déclaré mort le temps qu'il arrive à l'hôpital. Mais je crois que je devrais commencer par le début. » **J'essayai de me préparer et pris une profonde inspiration. **« Après que vous soyez tous partis, dire que j'étais une loque est un euphémisme. Je n'étais qu'une coquille et en profonde dépression. Edward m'a laissée seule dans les bois après m'avoir dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ! Il a essentiellement dit que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une distraction. » **Je dus prendre une autre inspiration je n'avais pas du parler de ça depuis Jacob.

**JPOV**

**« Mort. » **Mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner une nouvelle fois. Charlie ne pouvait pas être mort. Edward était parti pour assurer sa sécurité, je suis sur que cela incluait son père aussi.

**« QUOI ? Comment Bella ? » **J'étais surpris, je n'avais pas de mot.

**« Il a fait une crise cardiaque au poste de police. Il a été déclaré mort le temps qu'il arrive à l'hôpital. Mais je crois que je devrais commencer par le début. » **Dès qu'elle a prononcé le mot mort, sa peine n'a fait qu'augmenté c'était étouffant. J'avais une envie irrépressible de fuir ces émotions, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle commença son récit avec le départ d'Edward.

**« ….. Edward m'a laissée seule dans les bois après m'avoir dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ! Il a essentiellement dit que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une distraction… » **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce connard ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu la tuer. Elle inspira pour retrouver son calme et j'essayai de lui en envoyer mais elle secoua la tête.** « Merci, Jaz, mais j'ai besoin de ressentir ces émotions quand j'en parle. »**

La force qu'a cette jeune femme pourrait surprendre quelques uns des hommes les plus forts. Sous toute cette douleur et cette tristesse, je pouvais sentir son acceptation. Elle avait déjà fait la paix avec ça. J'étais toujours scotché. **« Et alors tu es partie vivre avec ta mère après son décès ? » **demandai-je par curiosité, mais cela ne fit qu'amener une autre vague de chagrin. Merde, cette conversation ne prend pas la tournure que j'attendais.

**« Que dirais-tu que je te raconte toute l'histoire et ensuite tu pourras poser des questions cowboy ? » **Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je hochai la tête pour qu'elle continue. Elle poursuivit son récit, de sa dépression suite à notre départ, à son emménagement avec Jacob et la construction d'une vie et d'une famille avec la meute. Je grognai un peu sur ce dernier point. Des loups-garous ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Cette fille ne pouvait pas simplement rester loin des monstres. Elle me parla de l'imprégnation de Jacob et comment elle s'est à nouveau retrouvée dévastée. Elle dit qu'elle avait été plus forte cette fois-ci, qu'elle avait encore eu l'impression de mourir, mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu de laisser entrainer vers le fond. Elle avait été plus forte pour cette deuxième rupture. Je me sentis très fier d'elle quand elle raconta cette partie. Puis elle en vint à comment elle s'était retrouvée ici et sa découverte d'une passion pour l'écriture.

**« J'ai commencé par écrire mon journal, juste pour me libérer de mon chagrin et de ma colère. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu aller voir quelqu'un. Ils auraient pensé que j'étais folle et m'auraient enfermée. » **Je perçus un sentiment de nostalgie, comme si elle regardait au loin. **« Je pensais à Edward, un jour, et j'ai finalement réalisé combien il avait de défaut que je n'avais pas été capable de voir avant. Et j'ai commencé à écrire une histoire sur lui. Bien sur, c'est, en gros, basé sur lui mais ça n'a rien à voir avec son histoire, c'était ma motivation pour débuter mon histoire. » **Dit-elle fièrement.

**« Pourrais-je la lire quand ce sera fini ? » **demandai-je, rêveur.

Le coin de ses lèvres remua et elle dit, **« Peut-être. Je l'ai finie juste quand tu es arrivé. Quand je serai prête, j'y penserai. » **Elle avait le plus joli des sourires. La façon dont son visage s'illuminait, quand elle affichait un véritable sourire, était exquise. **« C'est vraiment tout ce qui s'est passé. Qu'as-tu fait depuis que tu as quitté les Cullen ? » **Elle fit une pause, gênante, puis souris. Elle pensait probablement à Alice. J'étais heureux d'être passé au-dessus de ça.

**« Je suppose la même chose que toi ces deux dernières années. J'ai voyagé en Europe pendant un petit moment puis j'ai recommencé la fac. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper. » **Je fus surpris de nous retrouver dans un silence confortable. Sorti de mes pensées, je remarquai les émotions de Bella. **« A quoi penses-tu Bella ? »**

Elle me sourit. **« Eh bien, Cowboy, le soleil est sur le point de se coucher et j'ai envie de faire un tour de moto. Tu veux faire un tour ? » **La dernière phrase était souligné d'une profonde luxure.

**« J'aimerais ça Darlin' » **Dis-je de mon accent prononcé. Alors que nous marchions jusqu'à la moto, je réalisai que j'allai monter derrière. Je n'avais jamais roulé derrière quelqu'un. Eh bien, ça devrait être intéressant. Elle monta sur la moto, releva la visière de son casque et dit, **« On y va Cowboy ? » **je souris et grimpa à l'arrière, et Mon Dieu, qu'elle était chaude. Mon corps se moula au sien, je plaçai mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrai surement un peu plus que nécessaire mais il semblait que j'avais perdu le contrôle de mes mouvements et agissements. Elle démarra en trombes et je me sentis un peu nerveux pour elle. Je devais surement projeter parce qu'elle me murmura de me calmer et de profiter. Tandis que nous approchions de sa maison, je réalisai qu'Isabella Swan me plaisait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

Alors satisfaites de la tournure des évènements?


	4. Ch 4 : Entretien avec un vampire

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment impatiente d'aller plus lon dans l'histoire mais bon, la traduction prend du temps et j'ai aussi Saving Bella qui m'occupe pas mal et qui le tient tout autant à coeur. Il y a aussi d'autres fic que j'aimerai traduire mais fanchement il faudrait rallonger les jours, les semaines, tout!**

**Diana, merci pour ton petit mot!**

**Marie, oui en effet ton raisonnement est plutôt logique!**

**Lisou, merci à toi. Oui la fic est terminée et elle contient 23 chapitres. Et oui, j'irai jusqu'au bout parce qe je me suis engagée auprès des auteurs de la VO et aussi auprès de vous et qu'en tant que lectrice assidue également, je suis très frustrée quand une fic s'arrête en plein milieu. Malheureusement, on sait que parfois on n'a pas le choix, dons sauf cas de force majeure, elle sera traduite en entier.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec jasper et Bella et je vous retrouve plus bas!**

la fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 4 : Entretien avec un vampire

**BPOV**

Je me sentais bien ce matin. Jasper était parti vers minuit. J'avais passé un si bon moment que je n'avais pas voulu le voir partir. Je pense que j'ai été seule trop longtemps. Il était drôle, charmant, sexy…attends, sexy ? Merde, le vibro ne faisait plus son job. J'ai vraiment apprécié la compagnie de Jasper. Il est très intelligent, pas comme les mecs de la fac. J'étais impatiente de le revoir. On avait prévu de se retrouvé dans un resto près de la fac.

Les cours passèrent vite. Je m'assis dans mon bar avec mon café et mon ordinateur. Je devais commencer un devoir pour un de mes cours. Une heure passa avant que je ne réalise que Jasper n'était pas encore apparu. J'étais un peu inquiète. Les vampires ne sont pas en retard, mais peut-être que depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés au bar, il ne se montrerait pas aujourd'hui. Son manque de ponctualité fit remonter à la surface mes problèmes d'abandon. Je pensais toujours que les gens allaient me laisser en plan. Parfois j'avais l'impression que je ne méritais pas l'amitié de quelqu'un je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir ces sentiments. C'est pourquoi on les catalogue de "problèmes". Je cessai ce défilé de pensées et me remis sur mon devoir. J'étais à peu près à la moitié de ma copie quand Jasper décida de se montrer.

**« Désole, je suis en retard. J'ai décidé d'aller chasser rapidement après les cours, mais je m'en suis mis un peu de partout et j'ai du rentrer me changer. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. » **Il avait l'air plein d'espoir et un peu gêné.

**« T'en fais pas Jasper. C'était agréable, j'ai un eu du temps pour faire des devoirs et pour "moi". Tout va bien. » **Je commençai à mettre mes affaires de côté. **« Est-ce que tu veux marcher ? » **Proposai-je.

**« Bien sur. Alors, dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que personne ne sait. » **Demanda-t-il alors que nous étions assis au resto.

He bien, je ne m'y attendais pas à cette question, mais c'était amusant ! **« Je peux remuer mes oreilles ! » **Déclarai-je avec un immense sourire. Je relevai mes cheveux, ainsi il pu avoir une bonne vue de mes oreilles qui bougeaient. Il se mit à rire, c'était le son le plus doux que j'ai jamais entendu. La serveuse vient immédiatement dans cette direction et jeta un œil sur Jasper, évidemment. Il n'y avait rien à dire, je veux dire, regardez-le. Il est si simple, mais toujours incroyablement sexy. Il portait son habituel jean avec un t-shirt blanc rentré à l'intérieur et ses bottes de cowboy qui me faisaient défaillir. Il ne lui manquait que le chapeau et il serait prêt à monter. Mon dieu, je devais arrêter de penser comme ça. C'était Jasper que je regardais. Le frère de mon ex petit ami, le mari de mon ex meilleure amie je me demandais si ça les dérangeraient. Je commandai un hamburger et des frites avec un Bloody Mary. Jasper commanda une bière et des ailes de poulets. J'aimais qu'il se soit pris à manger. Edward me laissait habituellement manger seule, au moins nous donnions l'illusion que je n'étais pas une grosse vache mangeant toute seule.

**« Bloody Mary ! » **Jasper manqua de crier. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, je l'avais commandé exprès, ce n'était pas ma boisson préférée mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jasper ? » **Je continuai à rire. **« Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter que tu me piques mon verre, n'est-ce pas ? » **Je lui fis un clin d'œil et reportai mon attention sur le groupe de musique. **« Alors, que sais-tu faire que personne ne sache déjà? » **il prit une seconde et sembla intimidé.

**« Je sais danser le swing. » **Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux il aurait rougi s'il avait pu.

**« Donc tu sais bien danser. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Les vampires sont bons dans tous les domaines. » **Affirmai-je.

**« Ok, quelle est ton expérience la plus étrange ? » **Demandai-je. Ses yeux s'élargirent, il expira et un air sérieux s'afficha sur son visage. J'avais l'intention de continuer la conversation légère que nous avions je veux dire, je ne pensais pas à une question sérieuse.

**« L'expérience la plus bizarre a été ma rencontre avec Alice. » **Il baissa les yeux comme s'il était embarrassé.

**« C'est bon Jaz, je sais que c'était étrange. Une nana sortie de nulle part te dit qu'elle a des visions et que vous êtes censés être ensemble. Je l'aurai surement traité de psychotique et serait partie. » **J'essayai d'alléger l'atmosphère et cela fonctionna. Finalement, son visage se détendit et il rit.

**« Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Une personne normale aurait fait ça, mais il y avait tant de sincérité et d'espoir venant d'elle que je n'ai même jamais pensé à lui poser des questions. En plus, quand elle a commencé à sauter de partout, son excitation à grimpé en flèche et il n'y a aucun moyen de résister à ce genre d'émotions. » **Nous avons bien rigolé, aux dépens d'Alice.

**« Alors, et toi Darlin' ? » **il appuya son accent, ce qui se répercuta un peu dans ma culotte. Voyons voir.

**« Ummm. Ok, je l'ai. » **Je repensai à la fin de ma première année. **« Je sortais avec un mec depuis environ 6 mois et nous avions finalement commencé à passer les nuits chez l'un ou l'autre. Bref, nous sommes sortis boire un coup, nous étions bourrés et sommes retournés chez moi. » **J'en ris, juste de repenser à quel point il était saoul ce soir-là. Il s'appelait Tim, c'était un bon gars, mais c'est juste que je ne ressentais pas ce truc. Je l'avais senti avec Edward et Jacob, mais pas avec Tim. **« Donc, pour finir, on s'est endormi… »**

_J'ouvris mes yeux et fixai mon ennuyeux plafond, me demandant pourquoi j'avais ramené Tim, quand, du coin de l'œil, je vis une ombre se déplacer dans ma chambre. Je réalisai que c'était Tim et je le regardai une seconde, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il foutait. Il portait seulement son boxer et avait ses deux bras complètement étendus devant lui comme s'il avait les yeux bandés. Il était près de ma fenêtre à tâter le mur. Qu'est-ce ce psychotique foutait ? « Chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmurai-je dans la nuit. « Rien. Fous-moi la paix et retourne te coucher ! »Me balança-t-il. Ok, visiblement, il était toujours bourré, mais il avait l'air si en colère que je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Je le regardai encore deux secondes et essayai à nouveau. «Tim, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » répétai-je. Il cria encore, « rien ! » Pendant que nous parlions, il se déplaça, de tâter le mur, il se mit à tâter dans le vide devant lui. Je sortis du lit et lui ouvrit la porte, et dès je l'eus fait, il sortit et courut à la salle de bain. J'étais même encore plus embrouillée, mais je décidai de retourner au lit et de me mettre à l'aise._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre et s'agenouilla près du lit de mon côté. Soudain, il se mit à plonger ses mains entre le matelas et le sommier et je ne pus retenir un sourire. « Chéri, qu'est-ce tu fais ? » il me regarda et dis, « rien. » puis il grimpa par-dessus moi et retourna se coucher._

Jasper et moi rigolions comme des hystériques et je continuai, **« le lendemain matin, je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait, il m'a dit qu'il cherchait la salle de bain et ensuite il cherchait de l'argent ! » **mes rires commencèrent à se calmer. **« Je crois que ça a été un de mes moments les plus étranges aussi. »**

Au moment où je finissais ma petite histoire, j'avais presque terminé mon repas. Je bus mon Bloody mary et la bière de Jasper et décidai e prendre son repas à emporter. Le reste de la soirée se passa en douceur nous continuâmes à échanger des histoires marrantes et nos expériences. Nous avions évité le sujet Cullen et j'en étais heureuse. J'avais beaucoup trop de chose à prendre au sérieux. J'étais peut-être contente, heureuse même dans ma vie, mais j'avais toujours de puissants sentiments par rapport à la façon dont ils m'avaient laissée.

Je finis pas boire des shots de téquila et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais bourrée. Pas imbibée, mais assez ivre quand même. J'arrêtai de boire en demandai un verre d'eau avant de rentrer à la maison. Jasper et moi quittâmes le bar et nous dirigeâmes vers nos véhicules.

**JPOV**

La soirée fut parfaite. C'était si naturel de parler et de passer du temps avec Bella. Je n'avais pas autant souri et ri depuis des années. Je savais que Bella était saoule elle s'était balancée sur sa chaise pendant près de 20 minutes. Elle était devenue plus bavarde mais étrangement, je m'en moquais. Je pourrais écouter son stupide bavardage toute la nuit si elle le voulait.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la bête sexy de Bella et je fus surpris qu'elle ne soit pas tomber en marchant jusque là particulièrement avec les talons qu'elle avait. **« Bella, peut-être que je devrais te reconduire chez toi. » **lui dis-je pour être poli bien qu'elle n'ait pas le choix. Les émotions qu'elle dégageait étaient enivrantes je devrais sans doute conduire un peu plus doucement que d'habitude.

**« Et tu suggères que l'on prenne ma bête sexy ? » **dit-elle en ayant du mal à articuler et en se cognant contre mon bras. **« Dis-moi la vérité tu cherches juste une excuse pour avoir quelque chose d'aussi magnifique ! » **Dit-elle un peu trop vigoureusement, et un couple de passants se retourna sur la femme sexy, ivre et débraillée qui était à mes côtés.

**« Bébé, je serais honoré de pouvoir conduire la bête sexy jusque chez toi. » **J'accentuai bien mon accent et la douceur malsaine du prédateur. La vague de désir me mit presque à genoux, oups peut-être que j'y étais allé un peu trop fort. Je lui envoyai des vagues de calme et de vivacité. Il faudra que je sois super vigilent pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de la moto. Elle me tendit les clés, les yeux remplis de désir, et me dit de faire attention avec son bébé.

**« Je te fais confiance Jasper mais il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait pas une égratignure demain matin, compris ! » **la pensée que quelqu'un d'autre conduise son bébé dut surement la dessoûler un peu.

Finalement, elle monta derrière et bon dieu, c'était bon. Son petit corps était fermement collé contre mon dos. La chaleur qui se dégageait d'entre ses jambes était comme une balise m'indiquant où aller. Elle entoura ma taille de ses bras, croisa ses mains sur mon ventre et dit, **« Hue, Cowboy ! » **je pouvais sentir ses émotions taquines.

**« Oui, M'dame. » **je décollai très rapidement puis réalisai que je devais faire attention à Bella et contrôlai sa prise sur mon corps. Je l'entendis fredonner quelque chose, puis ses mains se détachèrent de mon ventre. Pendant une seconde je paniquai à l'idée qu'elle ne tombe mais ensuite je me rendis compte qu'elle ne lâchait pas prise. Elle mit ses paumes contre mon ventre et je l'entendis fredonner à nouveau. J'éclatai presque de rire était-elle en train de me caresser ? Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui se formait sur mon visage. Je crois que je suis en train de me faire caresser par Isabelle Swan. Emmett s'en serait donner à cœur joie avec ça, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai le lui dire. Une de ses mains se déplaça sur l'autre et sa prise se resserra tout comme mon jean. Elle ne se rendait pas compte combien elle était enivrante et puissante.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez elle et je la portai comme une mariée jusque dans sa chambre. Alors que je la mettais sous les couvertures, elle se mit à se tortiller et à crier, **« Les spaghettis sont dans les buissons ! » **Je riais tellement, j'essayais d'être aussi silencieux que possible pour ne pas la déranger. Je me souvins qu'Edward disait qu'elle parlait en dormant, mais c'était autre chose. Le reste de la nuit, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'elle crie qu'il y avait des spaghettis dans les buissons.

Le vendredi se passa sans incident. Après avoir quitté Bella, je suis retourné au bar en courant pour récupérer ma voiture puis je suis rentré chez moi. J'avais aussi besoin d'aller chasser. Avec tous ces nouveaux sentiments qui s'agitaient en moi, je voulais prudent. Je ne me comprenais pas. J'avais toujours considérer Bella comme de la famille la sœur et meilleure amie d'Alice, la petite amie de mon frère. Lui donnai-je toujours ce titre ? Alors même qu'ils étaient séparés depuis si longtemps en pensant à ça, je savais que j'avais un faible pur Bella. Un faible ? Sérieusement ? J'avais plus d'un siècle mais je n'avais pas eu de faible depuis que j'avais été humain. Je ne pouvais simplement pas me lancer dans quelque chose avec Bella. La famille entière est en jeu. Edward serait comme un fou si jamais je tentais quelque chose avec elle putain, il serait dingue rien que savoir que j'étais ici avec elle. Attends…j'allais un peu vite là. Bella voulait juste un ami tout comme moi. Je ne cherchais pas à m'impliquer avec quelqu'un. J'étais peut-être seul mais j'appréciais d'avoir du temps pour moi-même. J'avais aimé me retrouver. On m'avait défini comme "Alice et Jasper" pendant si longtemps, que je m'étais perdu. Je faisais avec tout ce que disais Alice. Je la laissais m'habiller, ce qui faisait de moi un gosse de riche, et je ne prévoyais rien moi-même ni ne prenais aucune véritable décision. Les visions d'Alice nous disaient toujours quoi faire et comment nous réagirions. Oui, j'appréciais être juste moi. J'avais besoin d'un ami, quelqu'un qui m'accepterait, défauts y compris, juste comme j'étais. Juste des amis…tu peux le faire Whitlock, prends tes responsabilité et arrête de penser comme une petite pouf !

Après ma douche, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner et vis le nom de Bella. Je devais penser à lui attribuer une sonnerie. **« Salut Bella. » **Dis-je un peu trop joyeux, mais que pouvais-je dire, j'étais heureux d'avoir un ami.

**« Bonjour Jasper. » **tellement formel. **« J'appelais juste pour te remercier pour la nuit dernière. J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment ! Et aussi pour m'avoir ramenée à la maison. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être si saoule. » **Dit-elle timidement.

**« Pas de souci Bella. Je me suis bien amusé. Comme je te l'ai dit, ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas eu d'ami. C'était sympa de simplement sortir et de me sentir humain. » **Je m'arrêtai avant d'en dire trop.

**« Je me demandais si tu voulais venir demain. J'ai une surprise et je veux la partager avec toi. » **Elle semblait presque embarrassée.

**« Bien sur Bella. A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ? »** Je me demandais ce qu'elle allait me montrer. Etait-ce une surprise pour moi ? Ou totalement autre chose ?

**« Honnêtement, n'importe quelle heure conviendra. » **sur ce, elle raccrocha et je passai 2 heures à regarder le ciel, pensant à quel point ma vie pourrait considérablement changer sans aucun avertissement.

Peut-être que je devrais partir. Autant je voulais être son ami, autant je ne me sentais peut-être pas capable d'avoir un faible pour elle et être son ami. Peut-être que je devrais juste lui demander et lui parler de ce que je ressens et ce que je pense. Mon dieu, je dois me transformer en fille mes sentiments ? A quoi je pense ? Elle va penser que je suis dingue. Elle était de retour dans ma vie seulement depuis la semaine dernière. Quelle semaine géniale pourtant ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau un but quelques chose pour lequel vivre. Oui, j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion qu'Isabella Swan me plaisait et je l'acceptais. Maintenant, je devais penser quoi faire à ce propos.

Je savais qu'elle m'appréciait, bon, peut-être ne devrais-je pas aller si loin je savais qu'elle me trouvait attirant physiquement. Le désir que cette fille peut dégager ne ressemble à rien de ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au top de ses capacités. Pourtant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour partir. Je ne voulais pas lui dire qu'elle me plaisait pour que notre amitié ne devienne pas bizarre. Je savais ce que j'allais faire. Si elle montrait un quelconque signe qu'elle m'appréciait autant moi, alors je lui dirai ce que je ressens. Au fond, j'allais juste attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Je savais que ça ne semblait pas très fort ou courageux, mais je n'avais pas envie de ruiner l'amitié qui se construisait entre nous. Ce serait mon petit secret.

A cette dernière pensée, mon téléphone se mit aussitôt à sonner et l'espérai que ce soit Bella, mais c'était peu probable. Je regardai et vis le nom d'Alice. Pourquoi appellerait-elle à un moment pareil ? Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler dans l'immédiat. Je pris le téléphone. **« Bonjour Alice. »**

**« Jasper ! Dieu merci tu es là ! Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Tu vas bien ? » **C'était comme une déferlante de questions.

**« Alice ! Relaxe poupée ! Je vais bien et je ne fais rien. Je crois que la bonne question est, qu'as-tu vu ? » **Elle resta silencieuse un moment, mais je pouvais entendre du mouvement en fond et je supposai que c'était Elijah.

**« Jasper, ton futur a disparu ! Je t'ai vu il y a deux semaines prendre la décision de démanger à Washington mais je ne t'ai pas surveillé pendant une quinzaine de jours. » **Elle dit cette dernière partie doucement comme si elle avait honte. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être j'aimais que mon futur soit à moi et ne pas avoir quelqu'un qui surveillait mes moindres mouvements. J'ai aimé Alice avec tout ce que j'avais mais parfois, elle était un peu… trop. Par contre, que mon futur disparaisse était un peu énervant. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire disparaitre mon futur ?

Mes pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Bella. Est-ce qu'avoir pris la décision de rester dans sa vie faisait disparaitre mon futur ? Comment était-ce possible ? Alice pouvait toujours voir son propre futur. D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, environ cinq moins après notre départ, le futur de Bella avait disparu. Du coup je savais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Bella. Pourtant, je ne voyais pas quel était le lien.

Maintenant, je devais essayer de calmer mon ex-femme. Je fus tiré de mes pensées par sa voix et me rendis compte qu'elle m'avait parlé durant tout ce temps. **« …peut-être que tu devrais venir à la maison et être avec ta famille. Ou nous pouvons venir te voir et rester avec toi un petit moment. » **Dit-elle avec espoir ? Intéressant.

**« NON ! » **Criai-je, espérant ne pas avoir eu l'air de cacher quelque chose. Pourquoi cachais-je Bella ? J'y penserai plus tard.** « Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça Alice. Peut-être que je n'ai tout simplement pas pris de décision sur ce que je ferai. Je me questionne encore sur ce que je vais faire après cette année. » **J'essayais de paraitre convaincant.

**« Je ne sais pas Jasper, je suis vraiment inquiète. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pourrais plus voir ton futur ! » **Bon, si elle ne pouvait pas voir mon futur, ça voulait dire que je pouvais mentir pour écourter la conversation.

**« Alice, vraiment, y a pas de raison de te faire du souci ! Je vais bien et ça ne va pas changer. »**

**« Alors Alice, comment se porte la famille ? » **je n'appris rien d'autre que ce que m'avais dit Emmett il y a deux semaines. Peut-être devrais-je demander pour Edward. **« Et Edward ? Comment va-t-il ? » **Elle hésita.

**« Émotionnellement parlant, toujours le même je suppose. Il se déteste toujours autant que depuis tu es parti. Il est en Alaska en ce moment. Il va rentrer à la maison pour les vacances. Esmé à pratiquement du le supplier de revenir pour Noël. » **Elle hésita encore. **« Est-ce que tu viens à la maison pour Noël ? » **J'en doutais fortement. Je pense que je n'avais pas besoin de le lui dire tout de suite toutefois.

**« Je ne suis pas sur Alice. Je vous le ferai savoir. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser. J'ai rendez-vous avec des personnes de ma classe pour un projet de groupe. » **J'attendis de voir si le mensonge passait.

**« D'accord Jasper. Mais appelle-nous si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »**

**« Je le ferai Alice. Dis bonjour à la famille de ma part. » **Puis je raccrochai.

Edward était toujours torturé au sujet de Bella. Ca me faisait me sentir horrible, peut-être que je devrais l'appeler. Non ! Tu sais quoi ce n'est pas si grave. Elle me plaisait, mais c'était une attirance, les attirances ne duraient pas. Je savais qu'elle ne me regarderait jamais comme une relation importante. Je n'avais pas besoin de penser à Edward rien ne se passerait.

Samedi matin arriva finalement et mon premier instinct fut de courir jusque chez Bella dès que possible. Je devais me rappeler d'agir en ami. Elle avait dit qu'habituellement elle se réveillait vers 8h, j'arriverai donc vers 11h. ca ne semblait pas trop enthousiaste, si ?

J'étais plein et rien que penser à me nourrir me dégoutait à un point, mais juste pour être sur, je chassai encore. Je me douchai puis je lus jusqu'au moment de partir. Dès que j'estimai qu'il s'était passé un délai raisonnable, j'étais hors de chez moi aussi vite qu'une chauve-souris sortant de l'enfer. Que voulait dire cette expression ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait des chauves-souris en enfer ? Étaient-elles un signe de malfaisance ?

Bella ouvrit la porte, elle était incroyable, comme d'habitude. Elle portait un pantalon de yoga bleu et serré et un court tee-shirt jaune. Elle était belle à croquer ! Oups, ce n'était pas la chose à dire venant de ma part. Elle n'était pas maquillée mais avait l'air encore plus stupéfiante et ses cheveux chocolat encadraient ses épaules. Je remarquai un bracelet ornant son fin poignet. Il était en or blanc et avait un loup en bois d'un côté et attrape-rêves en bois de l'autre. Les pendentifs étaient si petits que c'était ahurissant que quelqu'un les ait sculptés. Il devait être vraiment très bon. L'amusement qui venait me disait que j'avais surement du regarder trop longtemps et qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

**« Entre Jasper. »**

Elle ne dit rien au sujet de la surprise dont elle m'avait parlé plus tôt. Honnêtement, je m'en foutais je passais un bon moment à discuter. Elle alluma son iPod, nous avions des gouts similaires en musiques, ce qui était réconfortant. Les gouts musicaux des Cullen étaient un peu trop collet monté pour moi et Emmett écoutait la même cochonnerie que les gamins de nos jours. La soirée entière passa sans que je m'en rende compte. Minuit approcha et elle s'excusa un moment.

Elle revint avec un roman sous forme de pile de papiers et le plaça devant moi. Sur la première, une ligne, "Entretien avec un vampire". J'étais impressionné ce livre avait l'air de faire entre 600 et 800 pages. C'était la surprise qu'elle voulait partager avec moi. Elle m'offrait la première lecture de son premier roman.

**« Wow, Bella. Tu vas me laisser partir d'ici avec une copie de ton roman. » **Elle sourit.

**« Je te fais confiance Whitlock. » **Son magnifique rire traversa mon corps. **« Je veux savoir si tu l'aimes. J'ai rendez-vous lundi avec une maison d'édition. J'espère que tu l'aimeras comme ça je me sentirai plus confiante pour aller à ce rendez-vous. »** Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ma vision se brouilla. Elle avait les plus belles lèvres et sa langue…CONCENTRE TOI…elle te parle.

**« Je vais me mettre à le lire dès que je serai rentré. » **Jurai-je.

Bella me raccompagna à la porte. Je me retournai une fois sorti et dit sincèrement, **« Merci Bella. Ca signifie tellement pour moi que tu me fasses confiance avec ça. » **Je pris sa main et l'embrassai et je fus remercié par le plus beau des rougissements jamais vu sur le visage de quelqu'un. Je rentrai chez moi encore plus vite que d'habitude. Je devais rapidement remettre ce mauvais garçon en place.

**BPOV**

Je me réveillai vendredi dans un état confus. Je me souvenais être sortie avec Jasper la nuit dernière, être montée sur la moto puis plus rien après. Jasper a été très prévenant de m'avoir reconduit chez moi hier soir. J'étais contente qu'il ne m'ait pas emmenée chez lui. Je ne savais pas si j'étais déjà prête à voir où il vivait. Je savais que je lui avais pardonné de m'avoir abandonnée, mais ça faisait encore mal parfois. Je pouvais pardonner et je pouvais essayer d'oublier.

J'avais vraiment passé une bonne soirée. J'avais véritablement besoin d'un ami et il semblerait que Jasper était fait pour ça. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je craignais qu'il s'en aille simplement, sans dire un mot. J'essayais d'ignorer ces sentiments. Je ressentais ça avec chaque personne que je laissais entrer dans ma vie. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle des problèmes, non ? Stupide Edward ! Je souhaitais que la fin de notre relation ait été différente. Humm. Je savais qu'Edward m'avait dit qu'il n'était plus amoureux de moi, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi personne n'avait pu dire au revoir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que même Jasper à dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu partir. Pourquoi Edward les aurait-il forcés à s'éloigner ? Je commençais à penser qu'il était vraiment une créature égoïste. Je crois qu'il avait essayé de me le dire mais je n'avais jamais voulu écouter. Assez avec toutes ces pensées.

J'étais un peu dans les vapes mais je décider que je devrais aller courir puisque je ne me sentais pas barbouillée. En réalité, ce jogging me fit me sentir mieux. Je déjeunai, travaillai un peu sur mon roman puis décidai qu'il était temps d'appeler la maison d'édition et de prendre un rendez-vous. J'avais aussi l'impression qu'il était important pour moi de laisser Jasper le lire. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette sensation, mais je voulais qu'il en ait une copie, même s'il ne sortait jamais en librairie.

Jasper semblait un peu différent aujourd'hui. Même jean et même bottes, mais sa chemise était différente elle était d'une couleur vert camouflage. C'était une jolie couleur. Je crois que c'était quelque chose dans ses yeux ou peut-être la façon dont il parlait, mais quelque chose était juste différent. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire paraitre différent soudainement ?

Je passais une autre belle journée avec lui. Nous avions les mêmes gouts pour beaucoup de choses nous avions découvert que nous avions beaucoup plus en commun qu'on ne le pensait. En y repensant, c'est un peu triste qu'Edward nous ait tenus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il avait une vraie bonté d'âme. Si j'avais du rencontrer un Cullen, j'aurai été contente que ce soit lui.

**« Tu sais, Jasper, je suis vraiment heureuse que nous nous soyons rencontrés. » **Son sourire illumina la pièce et força un sourire sur mon visage.

Je décidai de finalement lui donner ma surprise et il sembla en extase comme un enfant le matin de noël. Il dit qu'il le lirait dès qu'il serait rentré, avec un respect que j'avais depuis longtemps oublié. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent mes doigts, je ressentis une sensation de picotement et rougis. Dieu merci, il avait l'air tellement focalisé sur son retour chez lui qu'l ne remarqua pas mon rougissement.

Le weekend se poursuivit sans rien de particulier à signaler jusqu'à dimanche soir quand je reçu un coup de téléphone de Jasper. J'étais allongée sur mon lit en pensant à ma semaine avec Jasper et que j'avais hâte de lui parler à nouveau, et maintenant il m'appelait.

**« Hey Cowboy ! » **Dis-je avec humour.

**« Bella, j'ai absolument adoré ton histoire. Edward est Louis n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment impressionné Bella. » **S'il avait eu besoin de respirer, il serait à bout de souffle à cet instant.

**« Je suis contente que tu l'aimes Jaz ! Franchement, j'étais un peu nerveuse qu'un vrai vampire le lise. ****Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait intelligent de ne pas créer une espèce de vampires totalement différente et ainsi de soulever des questions, tu vois. » **Répondis-je sarcastiquement.

**« Tu n'as pas besoin que je chante tes louanges pour aller en toute confiance à ton rendez vous. Bella, cette histoire parle d'elle-même. Personne ne va te descendre et je te parie que les éditeurs vont faire grimper les enchères pour avoir ton histoire. » **A ce moment, je me sentais entière. Ce n'était pas important si le roman n'était jamais publié j'étais contente de juste savoir que Jasper l'aimait.

**« Merci Jasper. Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi. » **Dis-je sincèrement.

**« Bella, nous devrions fêter ça ! Pour quoi ne pas nous retrouver après les cours cette semaine ? Je t'offrirai une bière. »**

Je souris alors qu'il continuait de parler. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer mais c'était quelque chose de spécial. Ce moment solidifiait notre amitié pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore quelques pas de plus pour nos futurs toutereaux!<p>

Est-ce que vous êtes contente de la personnalité de Bella? Moi j'adore son côté à la fois très mature et léger quand il le faut!

Bizzzzzzzzz et à bientôt!

Emilie


	5. Ch 5 : L'anniversaire

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Au risque de faire répatition pour celles qui suivent mon autre traduction, je m'excuse du retard dans la publication, mais qui dit vacances scolaires, dit beaucoup moins de temps sur l'ordinateur, les enfants, ça occupent!**

**Pour rattraper ça, le prochain chapitre est déjà bien avancé donc il sera publié peut de temps après celui-ci!**

**Pour les impatientes quant à l'avancée de la relaton Bella/Jasper, je peux juste vous dire qu'aujourd'hui, ils vont vivre des sensations fortes...je vous laisse le découvrir!**

**Et enfin, bien évidemment, un énorme merci pour les reviews!**

La fic appartient à Sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 5 : L'anniversaire

**JPOV**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés et Bella et moi devenions de plus en plus proches. J'aimais l'amitié que nous avions construite. Nous aimions être ensemble mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde si nous ne nous voyions pas pendant 2 heures. C'est comme ça que les amis sont censés penser ou se comporter, non ?

Son anniversaire arrivait et je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour elle. Mais je devais garder en mémoire que nous n'étions que des amis. Ce que je voulais faire était romantique et mémorable, mais nous étions amis. Je me torturais le cerveau pour trouver ce nous pourrions faire mais j'avais un blanc. Bella avait un peu changée par exemple, ça ne la dérangeait pas que je dépense de l'argent pour elle. Je lui avais offert à diner et des livres j'essayais des choses chères et ça avait l'air de marcher. J'avais alors arrêté mon choix et j'étais nerveux quantd à la façon dont elle allait réagir. La partie la plus importante de mon plan était de faire en sorte que ce soit sa décision d'y participé ou non.

Bella n'avait rien dit au sujet de son anniversaire. Je supposai qu'elle ne voulait pas le fêter mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec elle et pour elle. Je voulais lui montrer que j'y pensais et que je m'en souvenais. Je voulais faire quelque chose en ce qui concernaitconcernant son livre, mais nous n'avions rien entendu à ce propos. Elle l'avait envoyé à deux maisons d'édition et avait un rendez-vous avec une, mais nous attendions patiemment un retour. J'avais donc abandonné toute idée qui se rapportait au livre.

Bella ne voulait toujours pas venir chez moi. Je me demandais pourquoi ? Je pense qu'elle viendra quand elle sera prête je ne voulais pas faire pression sur elle. La voir sourire tous les jours faisait tourner le monde et chanter les oiseaux…merde, encore ce truc de fille. Je n'arrivais pas croire que je pensais à ça, mais j'avais besoin de passer du bon temps avec Emmett.

Je devais appeler Bella pour voir si elle voulait sortir samedi. Ma surprise pour son anniversaire devrait être une proposition qu'elle ne pourrait refuser. Je suis moi-même excité d'y aller même s'il n'y a aucun risque pour moi. Ce sera sympa de partager une première fois ensemble. Maintenant, où était mon téléphone ?

**« Allo ? » **Mon corps commençait à picoter au son de sa voix.

**« Hey beauté. » **Ca me plaisait que les surnoms que je lui donnais ne la gênent pas. Les deux premières fois, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et rougit abondamment, mais elle les avait acceptés. Quelques uns des surnoms qu'elle me donnait pourraient me faire rougir si j'avais été humain. Mon préféré était cowboy, à chaque qu'elle l'utilisait, mon pantalon devenait étroit. **« J'ai quelque chose pour toi et j'aimerais passer demain. » **J'essayai de le lui demander d'une façon aussi détachée que possible. Il y eu une pause à l'autre bout du téléphone et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

**« Um…tu veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir demain. » **Après ça, je commençais réellement à me faire du souci j'allais au moins lui donner le choix. J'étais presque sur qu'elle aimerait ma surprise, mais elle serait peut-être juste trop têtue pour accepter le cadeau.

**« Pas de souci. Je cherche aussi à me relaxer. Tu me faire sortir toute la nuit. Je suis pas mal fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un jour de relâche. » **Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Elle rit dans le téléphone.

**« Bien sur, bien sur. Peut importe cowboy. A quelle heure veux-tu venir ? » **Je prétendis y réfléchir une fraction de seconde puis je répondis.

**« 9h, ça te parait bien ? » **Nous nous dîmes au revoir et je fis les préparatifs pour l'anniversaire de Bella.

**BPOV**

Mon anniversaire était demain et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire quelque chose. Jusque là, Jasper n'en avait pas parlé. Cependant, mes sentiments étaient partagés à ce sujet et je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'aimais pas fêter mon anniversaire, mais il y avait une part de moi qui voulait savoir que Jasper s'en souvenait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse un truc extraordinaire juste un "joyeux anniversaire Bella" suffirait.

Je prenais vraiment plaisir à passer du temps avec Jasper. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il serait un si bon ami et si drôle. Je riais toujours quand j'étais avec lui. Un simple regard de sa part me faisait sourire. J'aimais jouer avec lui ça me plaisait de le voir embarrassé. J'aimais aussi le silence entre nous il venait passer du temps ici mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'on était obliger de s'occuper avec des discutions futiles. C'était agréable.

Je fus un peu surprise d'avoir des nouvelles de Jasper aujourd'hui. Nous n'avions rien prévu et je pensais travailler sur mon autre livre. Il était fini depuis un moment mais je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais le faire publier. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de me remettre dessus et de lui donner la touche d'un roman je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais en faire. Je dus courir dans l'autre pièce pour répondre au téléphone. **« Allo ? »** Entendre la voix de Jasper me donnait toujours le sourire c'était une merveilleuse association de douceur et de virilité.

**« Hey beauté. »**Il avait commencé à m'appelé comme ça peu de temps après nos retrouvailles mais je ne savais pas trop comment réagir à ces surnoms attachants, d'ordinaire, une telle chose m'aurait gênée, mais j'aimais qu'il me nomme ainsi, je me sentais spéciale. **« J'ai quelque chose pour toi et j'aimerais passer demain. » **Ho ho ! Savait-il que c'était mon anniversaire demain ? Il devrait, pas vrai ? Les vampires n'oublient rien. Comment pouvais-je lui dire que je ne fêtais pas mon anniversaire sans lui dire que c'était mon anniversaire ?

**« Um…tu veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir demain. » **Ca semblait clair.

**« Pas de souci. Je cherche aussi à me relaxer. Tu me faire sortir toute la nuit. Je suis pas mal fatigué et j'ai besoin d'un jour de relâche. » **Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, mais c'était la première fois que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Cette conversation était bizarre. Pourtant, il ne m'avait pas donné de mauvaises indications.

**« Bien sur, bien sur. Peut importe cowboy. A quelle heure veux-tu venir ? » **Il me répondit vers 9h et nous raccrochâmes. Il vaudrait mieux que demain soit un jour reposant !

Le matin suivant, j'étais toujours un peu mal l'aise. Je pensais que Jasper avait quelque chose en tête mais j'allais le savoir très bientôt. C'était rare qu'il veuille venir si tôt. D'habitude, il essayait de passer après 11h. Je décidai finalement de me lever et de me préparer pour la journée. Aujourd'hui, j'avais 22 ans et je crois que je me sentais différente. J'avais deux ans de plus que Jasper maintenant. J'avais pratiquement le même âge que Carlisle. Mon jogging était super je me sentais toujours mieux après. Ma douche était délicieuse la façon dont l'eau chaude tombait sur mon visage et mes épaules pour finir en flaque sur mes pieds me détendait et m'apaisait. Je mis un autre pantalon de yoga blanc, un léger pull rose et des ballerines roses. Je laissai mes cheveux lâchés et oubliai le maquillage. Je refusai de quitter la maison aujourd'hui. J'étais une femme beaucoup plus forte que lorsque j'avais rencontré les Cullen et je resterai sur ma position.

Jasper était époustouflant, comme toujours. Son jean était un peu plus large que d'habitude, il portait un débardeur près du corps noir et, par-dessus, une chemise à manche longue vert foncé, qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Mon dieu, il avait vraiment un look sexy et les bottes de cowboy ! Mmmmm. Ouais, il portait un chapeau de cowboy. J'aimais ça ! Je remarquai qu'il fixait mon bracelet mais j'espérai qu'il ne dirait rien à ce sujet. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette discussion aujourd'hui il savait pour les loups, mais pas tout ce dont ils étaient capables. Je rencontrai finalement ses yeux, et leur intensité fit rougir mon corps tout entier. Je m'éclaircis la voix et fis un pas en arrière pour que Jasper puisse entrer. Alors qu'il avançait, je vis qu'il avait un sac à la main. Merde ! Il se souvenait de mon anniversaire, mais en même temps, j'avais envie d'exploser de joie. **« Bonjour Darlin'. » **L'intensité de son accent envoya directement une poussé de désir en mon centre. Stop, Bella. C'est Jasper c'est ce qu'il faut te dire. Jasper ! C'est ton ami ! Je suis sur qu'il n'apprécierait pas si tu commençais à te jeter sur lui. C'est un ami génial, tu ne peux pas gâcher ça Bella. A chaque homme que j'avais eu dans ma vie, ça s'était mal fini et je ne voulais pas perdre Jasper de cette façon.

**« T'es pas mal cowboy ! Tu vas quelque part ? » **Ma voix avait clairement un ton suspicieux il eu un air un peu honteux.

**« Est-ce qu'on peu s'asseoir, j'aimerais te donner quelque chose ? » **nous nous mîmes à l'aise sur le canapé dans la pièce familiale, et durant tout ce temps je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire le regard "qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?" Sans rien dire, il me tendit le sac.

Avec mon "regard", toujours ancré sur mon visage, je pris le sac et l'ouvris. Ma mâchoire tomba d'admiration. C'était la chose la plus jolie que j'ai jamais vue. **« Ja…Jasper, » **Je repris mon souffle, **« c'est toi qui as dessiné ça ? » **Il hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire satisfait. Le dessin était à coupé le souffle ! C'était un dessin de moi, riant, et on pouvait voir ma cheminée en arrière plan. Il était si détaillé qu'on voyait la nourriture chinoise posée sur la table basse il l'avait fait en noir et blanc, de toute évidence, avec un crayon et c'était stupéfiant.

**« La seule chose pour laquelle j'ai dépensé de l'argent, c'est le châssis et encore c'est…ce n'est presque rien. » **Je relevai la tête et regardai dans ses yeux, je pouvais sentir les larmes contenues qui ne tenaient qu'à un fil.

**« Merci Jasper. C'est…c'est tellement beau ! » **Il se rapprocha un peu plus.

**« Joyeux anniversaire Bella. » **je restai sans voix. Il se souvenait de mon anniversaire. Je sentis ces petits picotements dans ma poitrine, juste à l'emplacement de mon cœur. Le sourire de Jasper s'élargit.

**« Je suis content que tu aimes Bella. Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir, ni même si je devais t'offrir quelque chose d'ailleurs. » **Je posai le dessin et alla vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Nous nous étreignîmes un peu trop longtemps. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras.

**« Je ressens la même chose Darlin'. » **Il avait du pouvoir ressentir ma satisfaction. Finalement, je me reculai.

**« Ok. Tu veux regarder un film ? » **Je plaçai le dessin contre le mur, au-dessus de ma cheminée.

**« En fait, j'ai une meilleure idée. » **C'était un peu vague.

**« Oh, ouais ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Le "regard" était à nouveau affiché sur mon visage tandis que je le jaugeais.

**« Arrête de me regarder comme ça. C'est une idée que j'ai eu nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller si tu n'en a pas envie, mais écoute moi avant de dire non. » **Ca devrait être bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu prévoir comme truc bizarre et exubérant ? Je maintenais mon fameux regard.

**« Bien. Que dirais-tu de sauter en parachute ? » **Mon cerveau se figea. Etait-il réellement en train de suggérer que nous fassions quelque chose de dangereux ? J'avais sauté d'une falaise, mais le parachute, ça avait l'air bien plus excitant. Pouvais-je vraiment y aller ? Sauter ?

**« Ho mon dieu ! C'est génial Jasper ! » **Je courus vers lui et le serra dans mes bras, sautant presque sur ses genoux et je continuai, **« T'es sérieux ? » **Je ne pouvais retenir le sourire sur mon visage et il me sourit aussi avant de parler.

**« Absolument beauté. On peut y aller aujourd'hui si tu es vraiment intéressée. » **Je sautai du canapé.

**« Putain ouais. On part à quelle heure ? »**

Je décidai de me changer et de mettre un jean mais je gardai mon pull. Je mis un peu de mascara et de gloss, un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux et j'étais prête à partir. Jasper dit que la station de parachute était à environ deux heures d'ici. Je me foutais bien de la distance surtout si c'était lui qui conduisait. On y serait en un rien de temps.

La route fut agréable. Jasper se moquait sans arrêt de moi parce qu'apparemment, je n'étais pas capable de me taire plus de deux minutes. Je crois que mon humeur déteignait sur lui. Deux fois, il rigola comme une gamine, mais je ne dis rien. Il avait l'air gêné. La station de parachute ne ressemblait pas à ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était un bâtiment d'une taille acceptable et il n'y avait rien autour, à part la piste pour les avions. Je me sentais devenir nerveuse en examinant le petit avion. Il était si minuscule ça n'avait pas l'air sur. Jasper me regardait du coin de l'œil, surveillant probablement mes émotions. En fin de compte, je me calmais et il se tourna vers moi, **« prête beauté ? »**

**JPOV**

J'étais vraiment content de moi. Cette journée prenait exactement la tournure que je voulais. Bella acceptait tout ce que je lui donnais. La façon dont elle avait réagi à mon dessin m'avait un peu pris au dépourvu. Les émotions qu'elle avait dégagées m'avaient donné l'impression d'être exceptionnel. Quand elle m'avait pris dans ses bras, je m'étais senti entier pour la première de ma vie. J'avais aimé Alice, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça auparavant. Quand j'étais avec Alice, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose. L'idée de l'amour traversa mes pensées alors que je la tenais dans mes bras et je le regardai. Elle avait un sourire qui pourrait faire cesser un cœur de battre et je ressentis finalement autre chose que du désir pour moi qui venait d'elle. Quand elle m'a étreint, je l'ai senti. **« Je ressens la même chose Darlin'. » **elle se recula après que j'eus dit ça. Je ne pense pas qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Ces émotions me donnaient un certain espoir, qu'elle pourrait me faire assez confiance pour que je sois plus qu'un ami.

Elle avait toujours été une créature surprenante. Ses réactions étaient toujours à l'opposé de ce à quoi on s'attendait. Quand je lui dis que je voulais l'emmener faire du parachute, elle sauta de joie. Elle ressemblait à un enfant le matin de noël à qui on aurait dit qu'il pouvait ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle monta à l'étage se changer et redescendit en 15 minutes, puis nous partîmes…

Conduire avec elle jusqu'à la station de parachute fut le meilleur moment sur la route que j'ai jamais eu. Je parie qu'elle s'éclaterait pendant un voyage en voiture. La joie et l'excitation qu'elle dégageait étaient contagieuses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner par deux fois ce qui fit rire Bella encore plus. Ce qui me surprit le plus c'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler. Nous étions deux êtres semblables aucun de nous n'avait besoin de parler pour combler le silence. Nous étions plutôt à l'aise rien qu'à être ensemble. Cependant, parler de parachute et elle parle tellement que je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas hyper ventilé. Soudain, elle commença à être nerveuse et je sentis un soupçon d'incrédulité. J'essayais de lui donner de l'espace et de la laisser prendre sa décision. Elle finit par se calmer et je me tournai vers elle, **« prête beauté ? »**

Les instructeurs nous apprirent ce que nous devions savoir pour sauter. Les débutants devaient sauter avec un parachutiste expérimentés pour leurs premiers sauts, mais m'avait procuré quelques papiers pour que je puisse être en tandem avec Bella. Un tandem, c'est quand on saute ensemble comme c'est elle la débutante, elle sera devant moi. Deux des instructeurs décidèrent de sauter avec nous ils disaient qu'ils avaient journée plutôt calme. Une des deux transportait un caméscope en payant un extra on pouvait se faire filmer. Bella ne savait pas que j'allais le faire pour elle elle pensait qu'ils le faisaient pour faire de la publicité. Bella écoutait très attentivement, c'était adorable. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de la regarder. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi rayonnante. Elle brillait absolument. Son visage était froncé en signe de concentration, elle était appuyée contre mon bras et son corps réchauffait mon âme.

Je pris un peu de temps pour nous attacher avec l'équipement et nous préparer dans l'avion. Avant que l'avion décolle, ils vérifièrent que nous étions bien sécurisés l'un à l'autre. Son corps était aligné contre le mien. Alors que l'avion prenait de l'altitude, elle se sentait à nouveau nerveuse. Je mis mes bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre moi et lui envoyant du calme. **« Merci Jasper, mais pas la peine. Je veux tout ressentir ! » **Les instructeurs nous dirent de nous approcher de la porte pour sauter. Alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte, les nerfs de Bella amplifièrent toutes ses émotions l'euphorie et l'effroi prirent le dessus tandis que nous sautions.

**BPOV**

Voilà où je me trouvais, Jasper attaché dans mon dos et les instructeurs étaient cinglés. Ils avaient l'air plus excités que moi ils se tapaient dans la main et nous transmettaient leur engouement. Mon adrénaline grimpait en flèche et c'était dur de rester immobile. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jasper ait proposé une telle chose. Ca allait devenir une des meilleures expériences de ma vie. Je n'avais jamais eu un ami ou petit ami qui aurait suggéré quelque chose d'aussi radical. Jacob m'avait aidé à faire quelques trucs insouciants, mais il n'était pas de ceux à proposé des trucs dingues et amusants. Ca me faisait aimer Jasper encore plus. Aimer ? Je l'aimais j'avais toujours aimé tous les Cullen, même Rosalie. Mais c'était différent. J'apprenais à connaître Jasper Whitlock, mon meilleur ami. Il semblait se nourrir de mes émotions parce qu'il avait le même sourire que moi scotché au visage. Quand il souriait, ses yeux s'illuminaient et mon corps se réchauffait.

Jasper et moi avancions pas à pas vers la porte et ma nervosité commençait à s'atténuer. Jasper rit et me dit que tout irait bien. On me dit de me tenir à l'encadrement de la porte et de regarder en bas. La Terre avait presque l'air fausse. Je pouvais voir les contours des cultures et des propriétés et c'était beau. Le ciel était clair, juste quelques petits nuages, l'herbe et les arbres verts. Sensationnel !

Ma respiration se mit à s'accélérer et je commençais à reconsidérer mes actes. Vous savez, peut-être que sauter d'un avion, parfaitement bien, n'était la meilleure des idées. Mon stress augmentait et je regardai le sol séparé de 20 000 pieds de nous. Non ! Je devais arrêter de pense comme ça ! J'allais sauter de l'avion. Jasper me sortit des mes pensées en me poussant plus près du bord. Je pouvais sentir qu'il me poussait en dehors de la porte. **« Ok Darlin', prête à sauter ? » **Je sentais qu'il était prêt à nous lancer hors de l'avion et je criai.

**« NON ! » **Ensuite, je planais.

C'était l'émotion la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais ressentie. Au début, votre estomac descend sans vous et vous sentez juste la chute. En regardant vers le sol, la puissance du souffle était si forte que j'étouffais presque. J'avais l'impression que ça durait une éternité, mais en réalité, il ne s'était passé que trente seconde avant que j'entende Jasper me parler. **« Est-ce que tu veux tirer la corde ? » **Je tirai dessus puis il y eu un brusque arrêt et nous nous mîmes à flotter. C'est comme ça que devrait être le paradis.

**« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est comme ça au paradis Jasper ? »**

Si haut dans les airs, je me sentais en paix et heureuse je ne pouvait rien entendre, juste le vent souffler autour. Parfois, durant notre descente, Jasper plaçait ses bras autour de ma taille et son corps réchauffait le mien, pour ce que c'était possible. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi, **« Oui, je crois que ce serait le paradis. » **alors que nous continuions de flotter durant notre descente vers la terre, je lassai reposer ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper et il resserra encore un peu plus sa prise.

**« Merci Jasper. » **Je tournai la tête et le regardai dans les yeux. **« C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu ! Merci de l'avoir rendu si particulier. » **J'espérai qu'il puisse ressentir toute ma gratitude. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me retournai pour profiter du reste de la descente.

L'atterrissage fut vraiment cool. Je dus relever mes pieds en les pointant vers le ciel et nous nous arrêtâmes en dérapant. Jasper détacha notre équipement puis je sautai dans ses bras et essayai de le serrer aussi fort que possible dans mes bras. Il se mit à rire quand j'essayai de l'étouffer avec mon câlin. **« C'était putain d'impressionnant ! Je n'arrive pas croire que nous avons fait ça ! C'est un des meilleurs cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'on m'ait offert ! » **Je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre, j'étais trop excitée pour le moment.

Finalement, je me calmai un peu et nous reprîmes la route de la maison. Durant un bonne partie du trajet, Jasper et moi discutâmes de notre expérience ensemble. Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait être blessé, bordel ! Mais évidemment, c'est exactement pour cette même raison qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. **« Ce n'était pas si palpitant, mais le voir à travers tes yeux et tes émotions, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un humain qui sautait d'un avion. » **Dit-il. Cette pensée réchauffa mon cœur. J'avais pu l'aider à se sentir humain même si ça n'avait été que le temps d'une minute. Il proposa de m'emmener diner pour clore notre soirée en se détendant, mais je déclinai. Il avait dépensé assez d'argent pour moi. Juste de sauter d'un avion coûtait 200 dollars et il nous avait fait filmer pour 100 dollar de plus. Non, j'allais m'acheter mon propre repas. Nous prîmes un truc sur la route.

Après la journée que nous avions eue, je décidai que _Point Break_ était un bon film à regarder. Je finis mon burrito acheter chez un Mexicain qui était proche de la maison et nettoya ma vaisselle. Je fis un peu de popcorn, fait maison, pris un coca et m'installa sur le canapé à côté de Jasper. Jasper s'amusait de mon choix de film, mais je trouvais que c'était approprié, considérant ce que nous avions fait aujourd'hui. En plus, Patrick Swayze est chaud dans ce film. Jasper ne voulut pas discuter de cette partie intéressante du film.

Le film était presque terminé, il restait peut-être encore une demie heure mais je commençais à être fatiguée. Je tirai la couverture du dossier du canapé et m'appuyai contre Jasper. Il mit son bras autour de moi et me cola contre lui. Je ne m'étais pas sentie comme ça depuis Jake. C'était juste si réconfortant avec lui. Quand nous étions amis, Jake et moi pouvions nous tenir la main sans être mal à l'aise, même si je savais qu'il voulait plus alors que moi pas à ce moment-là, ça ne me gênait pas. Est-ce que c'était juste que je compare Jasper avec mes autres relations ? …Je pense…c'est normal, non ?

Finalement, mes yeux commencèrent à papillonner le film était presque fini mais j'avais envie de voir la fin. Et je le fis. Je vis la fin mais ni Jasper ni moi ne bougeâmes. J'étais bien, ce qui est surprenant sachant que Jasper est dur comme de la pierre. Quand Jasper ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever, je me collai encore plus à son corps. Le froid était familier mais tellement différent. Son corps était celui d'un homme pas d'un garçon. Il ne sépara pas son corps du mien, chaque centimètre du haut de nos corps était en contact ainsi que nos hanches. Il ne se recula pas, pas comme Edward qui faisait toujours ça. Je fis un petit "mm mm" en guise d'appréciation mais ça dut briser l'extase dans la quelle nous nous trouvions. **« Veux-tu que je te porte dans ta chambre Darlin' ? » **Serait-ce inapproprié de lui demander de rester avec moi ? J'avais envie d'avoir quelqu'un derrière moi qui me serrerait dans ses bras. Je relevai les yeux pour le regarder et nos visages étaient si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle et je me figeai. Je le surpris à regarder mes lèvres et mon corps se liquéfia.

Pourquoi regardait-il mes lèvres ? Voulait-il m'embrasser ? Voulais-je l'embrasser ? Je ne pouvais pas embrasser Jasper, à quoi est-ce que penses Isabella ? Il te voit comme de la famille, une sœur, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Non, bien sur que non ! Il était censé être mon frère dans une autre vie ! Il était mon ami et j'aimais ce que notre amitié était devenue. Que diraient les Cullen ? Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, je me foutais de ce qu'ils pensaient, mais je ne voulais toujours pas l'embrasser. C'était mal, pas vrai ? Si. Je pris comme résolution que je ne voulais pas embrasser Jasper et je ne le ferai pas. Je regarder dans ses yeux et y vis de la détermination et de la résolution, ses yeux s'assombrir légèrement. Je faisais tellement peu attention, il était là, essayant de combattre sa soif de sang et moi je pensais à ne pas l'embrasser. Ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs et son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Il semblait choqué et se recula de moi pour répondre. Je me levai immédiatement, pliai la couverture et nettoyai le bazar que j'avais mis pendant le film. Jasper me regarda et dit, **« Emmett. » **Mon frère préféré, Emmett. J'étais incroyablement furieuse contre les Cullen pour m'avoir quittée et un peu amère, mais mon grand frère me manquait. Il voyait toujours ce qui était amusant dans la vie et poussait à vivre c'était tellement exaltant d'être près de lui. **« Quoi de neuf frangin ? » **Dit Jasper tout en marchant jusqu'aux portes du patio puis restant immobile en regardant au loin dans le jardin. Je rassemblai mes affaires et allai dans la cuisine pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité même si j'avais envie d'écouter. Je pouvais entendre des murmures venir du sous-sol puis plus rien.

Pour la première fois, je me demandai si Jasper avait dit aux Cullen que nous étions amis. Bien sur qu'il l'avait fait, pourquoi ne leur aurait-il pas dit ? Il n'y avait aucune raison de cacher ce fait. Jasper avait parlé à sa famille et ils n'avaient toujours pas essayé de me contacter. Bien sur que non ! J'étais juste leur putain de petit animal de compagnie. Je me demandai pourquoi Jasper était resté ici aussi longtemps, avait-il besoin de quelque chose pour s'amuser ? Se servait-il de moi comme d'une distraction ? Je devais me calmer, sinon Jasper saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**JPOV**

**« Quoi de neuf frangin ? » **Bella se sauva du salon, je suppose pour donner plus d'intimité. Ses émotions transmettaient quelque chose de différent. Je sentis un peu de colère mais la nostalgie était plus forte. Emmett lui manquait. J'étais sur qu'ils lui manquaient tous. Etait-ce égoïste de ma part de la garder pour moi ? Je n'avais pas envie de partager. J'aimais avoir une part de ma vie, rien qu'à _moi. _

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **C'était pour ça qu'Emmett avait toujours été mon préféré, il était toujours tellement heureux et plein de vie. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'étaient ses émotions en ce moment. Etre avec lui était toujours si facile. Je devrais probablement aller rendre visité aux Cullen. J'irai peut-être après noël. J'avais vraiment envie de passer noël avec Bella. J'avais déjà son cadeau et elle aurait sans doute un problème avec le prix, mais je voulais réellement lui montrer mon affection pour elle sans lui révéler les vrais sentiments qui se cachaient derrière.

**« J'ai été recruté pour te faire venir à la maison pour noël. » **Merde ! Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile que je le pensais d'y échapper. Pourquoi insistaient-il maintenant, pourtant ? Je n'étais pas allé les voir pendant des années et maintenant que j'étais heureux, ils me harcelaient pour je vienne.

**« Ouais, j'ai parlé avec Alice il y a quelque temps et j'ai dit que j'essaierai. » **Je devais commencer à penser à une bonne excuse pour ma non participation au noël des Cullen. Je pouvais toujours prendre la voie facile et prétendre que ça avait un rapport avec Alice et Elijah. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, elle allait se sentir mal et responsable du fait que je ne vienne pas.

**« Essayer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? »** Emmett souffla dans le téléphone. J'hésitai, essayant de penser à quelque chose.

**« Je…heu…je ne crois pas être encore prêt à revenir à la maison. » **C'était vrai, mais pas une excuse assez bonne.

**« Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** Pourquoi Emmett choisissait-il toujours le mauvais moment pour être perspicace ?

**« Rien Emmett. C'est juste que je ne me sens pas de venir dans l'immédiat. »** Dis-je avec plus confiance.

**« Oh, je sais ce qui se passe ! » **Il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Alice ne pouvait pas me voir ! **« Tu as rencontré une fille, n'est-ce pas ? » **Je commençais à me sentir un peu agacé. Je ne voulais pas mentir à Emmett mais je n'étais pas encore prêt. Je suppose que je pouvais être honnête mais également rester vague.

**« En quelque sorte. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble nous sommes juste amis. Elle n'a nulle part où aller pour noël alors nous avons décidé de le passer ensemble. »** C'était bien.

**« Amène-la à la maison mec ! »** Si foutrement arrogant.

**« Emmett, je ne peux pas la présenter à la famille. Je ne sais même pas si elle m'apprécie Emmett. »** Emmett fit une pause, il avait l'air d'abandonner. S'il te plait, Emmett, laisse tomber.

**« Pourquoi pas mec ? Attend ! Elle est humaine, c'est ça ? »** J'hésitai encore. Putain, depuis quand étais-je si stupide ? Je n'aurais pas du répondre au téléphone. **« Espèce de petit batard ! Sur les traces de notre cher frère, hein ? Est-ce qu'elle sait ce que nous sommes ? »** C'était aussi honnête que possible.

**« Emmett, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Nous ne sortons pas ensemble, je profite juste de sa compagnie, d'accord ! » **Dis-je avec un peu plus de vigueur.

**« Bien ! Je n'en parlerai plus. Je vais dire à la famille ce qu'il en est. Ils comprendront. »** Non !

**« Non Emmett, j'apprécierai que ça reste entre nous pour le moment. Je ne prévois pas de garder le secret éternellement. De toute façon, rien ne se passera, probablement, parce que »** c'est l'ex-petite amie d'Edward et l'amour de sa vie, **« elle est humaine. » **C'était tout, nous ne dîmes rien au sujet de l'humaine qui m'intéressait.

Je remis le téléphone dans ma poche et sentis de la colère venir de la cuisine. Bella venait juste de finir de nettoyer quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Elle claqua la porte du placard un peu trop fort et se tourna vers moi, **« Est-ce que les Cullen savent que tu es ici avec moi ? »** Colère et furie se déversaient par vague avec une telle force qu'un grondement s'échappa de ma bouche et Bella fit un pas en arrière.

**« Désolé Bella, mais pourquoi es-tu si en colère ? »** elle baissa les yeux au sol et demanda si les Cullen savaient que j'étais avec elle. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir cette discussion, pas encore.

**« Non Bella, ils ne le savent pas. »** Cela la prit par surprise et elle me regarda avec une nette incrédulité dans les yeux.

**« Pourquoi ne le leur as-tu pas encore dit ? »** Comment le lui expliquer sans divulguer mon attraction et mes sentiments pour elle. Sa colère commença à s'affaiblir.

**« Veux-tu que je leur en parle ? »** Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'elle voulait que je le dise à Edward.

**« Non, je crois que non. Je suis juste surprise que tu ne leur aies rien dit. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'Alice ne le sais pas déjà ? Elle a bien du remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. »** Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose maintenant. Elle savait qu'Alice ne pouvait pas me voir. Comment pourrait-elle savoir ça ?

**« Bella, je n'ai pas parlé de notre amitié aux Cullen, parce que ça me plait d'avoir quelque chose que je ne partage pas avec eux. » **je soupirai à mon aveux. **« J'aime que tu sois mon amie et que tu ne sois pas entrainée partout par les autres Cullen. » **Encore une fois, elle parut surprise.

**« Oh. » **Sa colère et sa rage s'évanouirent, remplacée par de l'embarras et de l'amour. Je fis un petit sourire et la regardai dans les yeux.

**« Je suis désolée. J'étais un peu colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » **Elle mentait. Je me demandais pourquoi elle était réellement furieuse.

**« C'est bon Darlin'. » **Je fis un pas vers elle mais elle se tourna et alla vers son placard pour prendre un verre d'eau. Je le pris comme le signe qu'il était temps de partir.

**« Je crois que je devrais te laisser te préparer pour aller au lit. Bonne nuit Bella. » **Je me tournai pour partir mais elle m'arrêta.

**« Jasper ? » **Je ne dis rien. **« Merci pour aujourd'hui. Je n'avais vraiment pas eu un si bon anniversaire depuis des années. » **J'étais si heureux d'être celui qui avait fait ça pour elle.

**« Je t'en prie. Je suis content que tu te sois fais plaisir. » **Maintenant nous étions à la porte, elle me raccompagnant. Je pris sa main et la lui embrassai. Cette délicate chaleur que j'avais sentie tout à l'heure était à nouveau là et je souris contre ses doigts. **« Joyeux anniversaire Bella. » **La chaleur que dégageait Bella commença à faiblir dès que j'atteignis mon pick-up.

Aujourd'hui fut incroyable. La fin pris une tournure bizarre, mais elle me parlera quand elle sera prête. J'espérai que ce serait bientôt. J'arrivai chez moi et décidai d'aller chasser, quelque chose de rapide et simple, puis mes pensées se tournèrent vers les évènements d'aujourd'hui.

_Alors que je lançai nos corps en dehors de l'avion, j'entendis Bella crier "non !". son souffle était entrecoupé et le son et la sensation de sa respiration contre moi commençai à m'excité. Oh Mon Dieu ! J'étais un très mauvais garçon ! Elle était exaltée de sauter d'un avion et moi, ça m'excitait. Mon dieu. Ressaisis-toi, Whitlock !_

_Les émotions qui venaient d'elle étaient stupéfiantes. Je les ressentais dix fois plus que d'habitude à cause de notre contact peau à peau. Quelquefois, pendant notre saut, nos t-shirts s'étaient soulevés et je pus sentir son dos contre mon ventre dur. Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait même remarqué vu qu'elle admirait la vue. "Est-ce que tu veux tirer la corde ?" Son excitation grimpa encore et elle tira la corde, stoppant notre rapide descente vers le sol. L'exaltation était rapidement remplacée par l'euphorie, et soudain, nous flottions dans l'air comme des oiseaux. Même si je savais que je ne pouvais pas être blessé, c'était tout de même une sensation incroyable, ou peut-être était-ce juste Bella. Bon, la vue était quand même magnifique. Alors que je commençais réellement à admirer le spectacle, Bella parla, "est-ce que tu crois que c'est comme ça au paradis Jasper ?" je pouvais sentir sa tranquillité et sa satisfaction et je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle, pensant que quelque soit l'endroit où elle était, c'était le paradis. C'était comme si nous étions dans notre propre bulle que personne ne pouvait pénétrer. La tranquillité, sa beauté, mes bras entourant son corps…je serrai mes bras encore un peu plus avant de perdre l'occasion de la tenir, "oui, je crois que ce serait le paradis". Deux secondes passèrent, puis elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule et je ne pus m'empêcher de raffermir ma prise encore une fois. Je ne voulais jamais la laisser repartir. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne. Sa voix angélique était si douce que je perçu à peine ce qu'elle disait, "merci Jasper". Elle se tourna pour me regarder et son visage était si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma figure, j'eus mon moment d'euphorie personnel. "C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'a jamais eu ! Merci de l'avoir rendu si particulier". Je ressentis la gratitude qu'elle m'envoyait et je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureux qu'en ce moment. Puis elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se retourna. Sans le savoir, elle serait capable de me mettre à genoux._

Je finis d'enterrer les deux cerfs dont je m'étais nourris et retournai à la maison, pas à pleine vitesse vampirique, mais toujours plus rapidement qu'un humain. Je voulais juste me plonger dans les moments joyeux de cette journée.

_Nous étions installés, regardant un film, et j'étais en extase qu'elle se soit mise à côté de moi. Finalement, elle se mit plus à l'aise avec sa couverture et s'appuya contre moi. Je ne pus résister et passa mon bras autour de son petit corps et le ramena contre moi._

_Je pouvais entendre que son cœur commençait à prendre un rythme régulier et se stabiliser, elle commençait à s'endormir dans mes bras. Je la sentais lutter elle essayait de rester éveillée. J'espérais qu'elle s'endorme simplement, pour qu'elle puisse rester dans mes bras plus longtemps. Le film se termina et je fus déçu une fraction de seconde parce que nous allions devoir nous séparer et qu'elle partirai pour se préparer pour la nuit. Mais ce fut de courte durée le générique passait et aucun de nous ne émotions me faisaient tout ressentir beaucoup plus fortement, elle se lova un peu plus contre moi et j'étais chanceux qu'elle ne puisse voir mon visage à moins qu'elle ne bouge, parce que j'avais le plus ringard des sourires afficher sur ma figure. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre comment elle pouvait être à l'aise contre mon corps de marbre. Mon pantalon commençait à se resserrer, encore, et je me rendis compte que ce n'était peut-être la meilleure des idées. Nos corps se touchaient de partout, et j'en voulais plus._

_Je voulais laisser mes mains courir dans ses cheveux. Je voulais caresser son beau visage et me plonger dans ses yeux pendant des heures. Son corps était si doux que j'avais envie de passer mes mains de partout. Je voulais la vénérer comme le temple sacré qu'était son corps. Je voulais presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, chaudes et pleines, et mordre sa lèvre inférieure. J'avais envie de l'entendre gémir, tout et rien…"mm mm"…c'était comme si elle lisait dans mes pensée et je perdis presque la raison. Je voulais la soulever et la presser contre le mur, mais en fin de compte, j'interrompis ces pensées et réalisai que je devais sortir d'ici et peut-être relâcher la tension par moi-même. "__Veux-tu que je te porte dans chambre Darlin' ?" je sentis son désir et espérai qu'il était pour moi, mais c'était probablement juste pour la chaleur de son lit. Je baissai mes yeux vers quand elle releva la tête et nous nous immobilisâmes. Nos visages étaient à nouveau si proches comme tout à l'heure dans les airs, je pouvais sentir son souffle, c'était enivrant. Je me perdais rapidement et regardais ses lèvres, me demandant quel goût elles avaient. Si possible, son corps se colla encore plus au mien. Mon dieu, voulais-je l'embrasser ? Je sentais à peine ses émotions qui se changeaient en confusion. Mes espoirs furent brisés elle n'était pas prête ou ne voulait pas de moi. Serait-ce si horrible de l'embrasser ? Mettrait-elle un terme à notre amitié si j'essayais ? Finalement je décidai de lui dire ce que je ressentais en l'embrassant, bien sur, je devrai m'expliquer. Mais je voulais qu'elle sache et je voulais lui montrer combien je la voulais. Alors que je me décidai, le foutu téléphone sonna…_

Je suppose que c'était une bonne chose qu'Emmett ait appelé. Je ne voulais rien faire qui ruinerait mon amitié avec Bella, mais sur le moment c'était si fort, et je ressentais une attraction vers elle. Je me souvenais de ses sentiments contradictoires. Je crois qu'elle se demandait si elle allait m'embrasser ou non. Pourrais-je être si chanceux ? Elle n'en avait pas parlé après que j'eus raccroché avec Emmett alors je laissai passer. Peut-être qu'elle pensait…je ne sais pas à quoi elle pensait je rêvais de pouvoir savoir. C'était la première que je désirais avoir la capacité d'Edward. Les émotions en disent tellement que je voulais savoir exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

* * *

><p>Ca se précise entre les deux, ils se tournent clairement autour maintenant!<p>

Promis, ce ne sera plus très long!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	6. Ch 6 : Noël

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Désolée encore une fois de ne pas réondre aux reviews, problèmes avec les liens, ça ne fonctionne pas!**

**Du coup, c'est ici que je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour votre soutien!**

**Parce que je sens que vous toutes très très très impatiente de voir le rapprochement entre Jasper et Bella, je vais être genitlle et vous dire que...ça arrive, là, tout en bas!**

**Alors bonne lecture et profitez bien de ce chapitre!**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 6 : Noël

Je décidai d'arrêter mon travail à temps partiel pour différentes raisons. Premièrement, je voulais profiter de reste de mon expérience universitaire sans me soucier d'un travail et deuxièmement, parce que je n'avais, tout simplement, plus envie de travailler là-bas. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais dit à Jasper. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je voulais passer plus de temps avec lui. Je pensais constamment à lui, tellement d'ailleurs, qu'il apparaissait même dans mes rêves. C'était presque impossible de me concentrer sur mon travail scolaire. J'approchais doucement de mes examens de milieu de semestre et je décidai que je devais être complètement seule, au moins une fois par semaine. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que c'était durant ces jours que c'était le plus difficile de me concentrer. Je ne pouvais laisser Jasper savoir à quel point je devenais dépendante de son amitié. Ça voudrait me tuer quand il partira, pas si, mais quand il partira. Ce n'était vraiment qu'une question de temps.

J'avais développé de forts sentiments pour Jasper. Cependant, j'étais encore pas mal dans le déni. Je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser à avoir des sentiments pour lui juste de l'amitié.

La nuit après mon anniversaire, je mis un peu de distance dans notre relation physique. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un. Je n'étais simplement plus capable de me donner entièrement à une personne. Edward avait détruit tout ce que j'avais d'innocent en moi. J'avais pourtant trouvé la force de surmonter ça. Cela fit affreusement mal et ce ne fut pas un exploit facile. Durant la première moitié de ma relation avec Jacob, j'étais encore amoureuse d'Edward, mais je savais que je devais dépasser ça parce qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. A la longue, mon amour pour Edward disparu ce qui me permis de me donner physiquement à Jacob. L'amour que j'avais eu pour Edward laissait un constant sentiment de vide dans mon âme, mais Jacob m'aida à me sentir aimée et spéciale. J'oubliai finalement Edward et me senti complète, ce qui me rendait fière. Tomber amoureuse de Jacob fut plus facile qu'avec Edward. Tout avec Edward était tellement forcé alors qu'avec Jacob c'était naturel un peu trop naturel. Jacob me montra comment aimer à nouveau. Avant la fin de notre relation, j'étais prête à lui donner tout ce que j'avais. Il avait mon cœur et mon corps, mais il ne pouvait toucher mon âme. Pour Jacob, je voulais le faire, tout lui donner. Le rêve américain un bon travail, une maison de rêve, le nombre parfait d'enfants, tout ce qu'il y a bien dans le monde. Puis Jacob réussit à détruire tout ce qu'il restait de moi. S'imprégner d'une nana au hasard, qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant comme si c'était parce que j'avais aimé avant lui, parce qu'il n'était pas mon premier amour, que quelque part, ça me rendait impure. Edward et Jacob avaient tous les deux contribué à faire de moi une femme amère. Je ne croyais plus à l'amour et aux contes de fées.

J'avais eu deux petits amis après Jacob. Le premier était censé être un rebond, mais je ne pouvais même pas coucher avec lui. Le gars essaya de sortir avec moi durant trois mois avant qu'il n'abandonne l'idée de me mettre dans son lit. Puis j'essayai de nouveau, avec Tim. C'était un mec génial et nous nous amusions, mais je me retenais parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être blessée. Je rompis avec lui avant qu'il puisse le faire. Je savais que c'était égoïste et vraiment injuste envers Tim, mais je ne voulais pas continuer plus longtemps. J'étais seule depuis le début de ma seconde année. Je me foutais vraiment d'être seule. Avant de rencontrer les Cullen j'étais casanière. Avec leur famille, j'eus ce que tout le monde voulait dans la vie. Une famille, un amour, une meilleure amie, un confident, etc.…ce fut vraiment facile de retourner à mon ancien moi.

Je ne voulais pas être injuste envers Jasper. Même s'il était intéressé par moi, je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer de nouveau comme ça. Jasper méritait tout, il méritait quelqu'un qui ne se retenait pas, mais quelqu'un avec qui on se lançait tête la première sans hésitation.

Le semestre se termina en douceur pour moi. J'obtins finalement mes notes juste comme elles auraient du l'être. J'étais inscrite pour le prochain et dernier semestre. Jasper fut un peu surpris quand je lui dis que j'avais quitté mon travail. Il n'émit aucune opinion sur mes raisons. Je crois qu'il était heureux quand il a appris la nouvelle.

On était à deux jours de noël et je faisais les magasins pour le cadeau de Jasper. Je n'étais pas sure de ce que je devrais lui prendre. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, furent des bottes de cowboy et un chapeau, mais je voulais aussi lui prendre quelque chose qui avait une plus grande signification je me mis finalement à errer dans le centre commercial regardant si quelque chose me sautait aux yeux. Quand ce quelque chose attira mon regard, je sus que c'était parfait, peut-être pas la chose qu'on offrait à un ami, mais il ne pensera rien de tout ça. Il ne voudrait pas tomber amoureux d'une humaine. J'achetai mes cadeaux et rentrai chez moi.

Je ne décorais pas beaucoup pour les vacances. Noël n'était pas grand chose pour moi parce que je n'avais personne avec qui le partager. Juste comme mon anniversaire, je n'avais pas fêté noël depuis Jacob. Pourtant, j'aimais toujours l'esprit de noël. Quelquefois, je me promenais dans le centre commercial, essayant de me nourrir des émotions de chacun. J'aimais regarder tous les gens heureux, rire et sourire avec leur famille. La seule chose que j'avais à la maison était un mini sapin. Je le plaçais toujours sur ma table basse. C'était un joli petit arbre. Evidemment, il était faux et les lumières étaient incrustées dedans. J'avais deux petites boîtes de décorations que je mis sur le sapin et c'était tout ce que je fis.

J'emballai tous les cadeaux que j'avais pour Jasper et les posai sous l'arbre sur la table basse. Je fis du chocolat chaud et m'assis, regardant mon arbre de noël. La nuit, j'aimais éteindre la lumière et regarder les petites lampes-parfois j'allumai un feu, mais ce soir, c'était juste moi regardant mon sapin. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis sonner à la porte.

Le déni est tellement difficile quand quelque chose est aussi beau à voir. Je dis bonjour et me mis de côté pour que Jasper puisse entrer. **« Bella, pourquoi les lumières sont-elle éteintes ? Si je ne pouvais pas entendre ton cœur, j'aurais fait demi-tour. » **Je crois que je pouvais lui montrer un de mes rituels de noël. Je lui fis signe de me suivre. Je lui désignai le canapé, mais au lieu de s'asseoir à l'opposé comme il le faisait d'habitude, il s'assit juste à côté de moi. **« C'est un bel arbre Bella. » **Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ouais, c'est ça !

**« C'est bon Jasper, inutile de mentir. C'est un petit quelque chose qui me rend heureuse. » **Il se renfrogna le temps que je finisse de parler.

**« Je le pense Bella. » **Dit-il un peu sévèrement. Je m'inquiétai de son ton. Il était froid et dur. **« Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être aussi sec. » **Je levai les yeux vers lui.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jasper ? » **je me déplaçai plus près de lui et posai ma main sur son genou, ce que j'espérais être un geste réconfortant pour lui. Au fond de moi, je réalisai que j'envoyais valser mes règles sur nos contacts physiques, mais il était mon ami et visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il plaça ses douces mains sur la mienne et me regarda.

**« Bella, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler. Il y a une chose que je devrais te dire. » **Je pouvais sentir le sang quitter mon visage. J'avais raison ! Il allait s'en aller. Je sentis tant d'émotions parcourir mon corps que je ne pus mettre le doigt sur une précisément. **« Bella, calme-toi. » **Je sentis un assaut de calme mais ça ne m'atteignait pas. **« Bella, ne laisse pas ton imagination partir dans tous les sens. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon passé que je pense que tu es en droit de connaitre. » **Je me calmai un peu à ses mots. Mais je ne parlai toujours pas, de peu que la blessure s'entende dans ma voix.

**« D'accord, mais d'abord, laisse-moi te poser une question ? » **Jasper acquiesça de la tête. **« Est-ce que tu me quittes ? » **Dès que les mots quittèrent ma bouche, ma poitrine se resserra et j'eus du mal à respirer. La question sonnait comme si c'était une conversation entre un couple, mais je ne pouvais pas cacher ce que je ressentais à ce moment, et ce qui me terrifiait, c'était que Jasper puisse découvrir toutes ses émotions. Jasper se tourna complètement vers moi sur le canapé, pris mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

**« Non, Bella, je ne pars pas. Quand je t'aurais raconté mon histoire, peut-être que tu ne voudras plus de moi. » **Dit-il défaitiste. J'essayais de me calmer pour qu'il sache qu'il pouvait continuer.

**« Bella…j'ai besoin de te raconter mon histoire. Tu connais celle d'Edward, de Carlisle, d'Emmett, d'Alice et d'Esmé et maintenant, il est temps pour la mienne. » **Il retira ses mains de mon visage et retourna à sa place initiale. Ce mouvement me fit plus de mal que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je vis qu'il avait besoin d'espace pour poursuivre. **« J'ai eu une éducation différente de celle des Cullen. Carlisle fut capable de supporter le sang humain de lui-même, et les autres ont été élevés selon ses croyances, à l'exception d'Alice et moi. Cependant, Alice a toujours été dans son sens, même s'il ne le lui a pas donné physiquement. Tu sais comment elle l'a "vu" et s'est dirigé vers lui, se nourrissant d'animaux. » **Il fit une pause et regarda ailleurs. C'était comme s'il essayait de me le dire mais qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il tournait autour du pot.

**« Jasper, tu peux tout me dire. » **J'essayai de rassembler tous mes sentiments pour lui, sauf le désir. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Un petit sourire apparut et il me regarda de nouveau.

**« De ce que je peux me souvenir, j'ai eu une vie bien en tant qu'humain, des parents travailleurs, un grand frère et une petite sœur. Nous étions heureux. Quand la guerre est arrivée, j'ai voulu aider et combattre, rendre ma famille fière de moi. Ma mère n'était pas contente de ça puisque mon frère était déjà parti à la guerre. J'ai menti sur mon âge pour combattre. J'étais un bon soldat et un homme bien. » **J'aurai souhaité pouvoir parler à ce moment-là. Il ne devrait jamais devoir spécifier qu'il est un homme bien c'est une évidence. **« J'ai vite grimpé les échelons et quand j'ai eu 20 ans, j'ai été promu Major Jasper Whitlock. »** la première pensée qui me vint fut une image de Jasper en uniforme militaire et mon bas ventre se contracta agréablement. Il s'arrêta et me fit un sourire en coin, mais j'évitai le contact avec ses yeux. **« J'étais fier de moi pour ce que j'avais accompli. Une nuit, je voyageais, de retour vers la base quand je vis trois femmes qui marchaient sur le côté de la route. Je descendis de cheval et les approchai. C'était des vampires et d'eux d'entre elles voulaient faire de moi leur diner, mais leur chef, Maria, décida de me garder et de me changer cette nuit-là. Après qu'elle m'ait mordu, la seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir été seul dans une pièce. » **Je ne voulais pas en entendre d'avantages. Je ne pouvais retenir les larmes dans mes yeux en pensant à Jasper qui avait du endurer cette peine tout seul. Il porta ses mains à mon visage et effaça, de ses pouces, les larmes qui avaient coulé.

Il continua, me parlant des horribles choses qu'il avait faites et vues. Je trouvai monstrueux la transformation et le contrôle des nouveaux nés pour gagner du territoire. Il me dit comment son don l'affectait lorsqu'il tuait ces pauvres humains. Il mentionna rapidement les "récompenses" que Maria voulait bien lui donner pour ses accomplissements. Jasper avait l'air si effrayé, triste et abattu en me racontant son histoire. Je saisis l'opportunité de parler lorsque qu'il fit une pause pour reprendre son sang-froid. **« Jasper, pourquoi avoir quitté cette vie ? » **Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise question parce qu'il parut en colère quand je lui demandai.

**« POURQUOI ? Bella, je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Chaque personne que je tuais ou torturais, je pouvais ressentir toutes leurs émotions et ça me bouffait. Je finis par changer un vampire du nom de Peter qui devint le seul ami que j'ai eu en Dieu seul sait combien d'années. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de donner son amitié. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'est embêté. Ca lui a pris du temps mais nous étions amis, puis Maria m'a ordonné de détruire les nouveaux nés. Quand j'en suis arrivée à un vampire nommée Charlotte, Peter s'est accroupi devant elle et à supplié pour sa vie. Il m'a dit qu'ils voulaient partir et voir ce que la vie avait d'autre à leur offrir, ils voulaient que je vienne avec eux. Je les ai laissé partir mais je suis resté encore longtemps après. » **Jasper me regarda, essayant sans doute de ressentir mes émotions pour voir s'il devait continuer.

**« J'en avais marre et j'ai pris la décision de chercher Peter et Charlotte. Ils étaient tous les deux très contents de me revoir. Je me nourrissais toujours d'humains, mais lentement, ça me tuait. Je suis resté avec eux quelques années jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il était temps pour moi de voir le monde. » **Il continua avec sa rencontre avec Alice, la joie et l'espoir qui venait d'elle et jamais il ne lui posa de question parce qu'il se sentait trop bien. Après un siècle d'existence, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait de l'espoir. Je pleurais toujours quand il finit son histoire avec Alice et les Cullen. Au début, quand il parla d'Alice, je ressentis de la jalousie. Ils avaient plus de cinquante années en communs et je me sentais insignifiante. De toute évidence, il sentit la poussée de ma jalousie parce qu'il pressa ma main. **« Je sais que nous sommes juste amis Bella, mais je crois que tu as le droit de savoir que tu es avec un monstre. »**

En fin de compte, il termina son histoire mais ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire après avoir entendu tout ça. **« Jasper, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette habitude d'aversion que vous avez de vous-mêmes, et que vous ,vampires, avez l'air de tant aimer ? Tu es bloqué sur les mauvaises choses Jasper ! Tu ne vois que la haine et la mort que tu as apportées à beaucoup. Tu ne penses pas à la personne que tu es devenu. Si tu étais vraiment un monstre, tu serais toujours avec Maria, tu serais revenu pour mon sang le soir de mon anniversaire, juste parce que quelqu'un te privait ton repas ! » **Le regard de Jasper était dur et je peux jurer qu'il regardait dans mon âme. Je l'aimais malgré tout ça. **« Jasper, j'aime celui que tu es. Tu es un homme généreux, prévenant et passionné. C'est vrai que ton passé est sombre et dangereux et inimaginable, mais ces évènements ont fait celui que tu es aujourd'hui. Je voudrais que tu n'aies jamais eu à vivre ça, mais comment puis-je haïr ton passé alors que c'est une part de toi. » **Je me mis à hyper ventiler stupide respiration. Je pris un moment pour rassembler mes idées. Je parlais si vite que je ne savais même pas si tout ceci avait du sens pour lui. Je mis ma main sur son visage et pris une inspiration, **« Jasper, je t'aime, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je me fiche de ton passé parce que c'est le passé. » **Il finit par me faire un sourire et me servir son charme complètement made in Sud.

**« Merci Bella. Tu es une femme surprenante. »**

Il m'attira pour un câlin et je cédai. Je le laissai me serrer dans ses bras. Je crois qu'il avait besoin de réconfort plus que moi, et je ferai tout pour lui, même si ça voulait dire briser mes règles. Jasper se pencha en arrière et m'emmena avec lui. J'étais recroquevillée contre son corps, ma tête dans le creux de son cou et c'était si bon. Je souhaitais ne pas quitter ses bras. Nous ne parlions pas le reste de la nuit. Nous regardions les lumières sur mon sapin de noël.

Nous étions toujours à admirer les lumières quand je me sentis fatiguée. Je repassais les informations dans ma tête comme si c'était en boucle. C'est là que je réalisai que j'avais dis à Jasper que je l'aimais !

**JPOV**

Bella s'endormit dans mes bras et je me sentis au paradis. Je fus impressionné quand elle commença à me crier dessus après que je lui aie raconté mon histoire. Je m'attendais à tellement de choses de sa part : dégoût, haine, répugnance mais je ne ressentis jamais rien de ces choses là. C'était comme si elle était capable d'utiliser mon don contre moi je ressentis un flux constant d'amour, de respect, de compassion et de désir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me concentrer sur le désir. Essayait-elle me dire quelque chose sans mots ?

Lui raconter mon histoire avait été énorme pour moi. Je n'aimais pas revivre ses souvenirs, mais pour Bella, je le devais. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison peut-être que je n'étais pas un montre. Que j'en sois un ou non, être avec Bella me faisait sentir moins monstre et plus homme.

Je pensais qu'il était peut-être temps de dire à Bella ce que je ressentais. Pendant que je lui parlais, il y eut de fortes émotions venant d'elle que je n'attendais pas et vu le regard sur son visage, elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Quand je parlai de mon époque militaire, au moment où j'avais été promu Major, je sentis une poussée de désir et ne pus retenir un sourire. Je savais déjà qu'elle me trouvait attirant, mais c'était bon de le ressentir sans qu'aucune autre émotion ne vienne me troubler. Le pur désir était un sentiment très enivrant. Quand je me mis à parler de ma relation avec Alice, je sentis une vague de jalousie. J'essayai d'ignorer Bella à ce moment-là. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit gênée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une chance cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir avec d'autres femmes ? Ca ne signifiait qu'une chose, pas vrai ? Oui, je crois qu'il était temps de parler de notre relation.

Vers 3h du matin, Bella se mis à frissonner au contact de mon corps. Je la mis dans son lit et rentrai chez moi. J'étais exalté qu'elle m'accepte encore après le récit de mon histoire. Non, il fallait que je me reprenne pour noël. Je lui avais déjà acheté son cadeau. Aujourd'hui, j'allais préparer la maison et ensuite je l'appellerai dans l'après midi. J'étais déterminé à ce qu'elle vienne ici pour noël. J'avais un paquet de trucs de prévus pour elle. Certains n'étaient pas amicaux, mais je crois que je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps. Je l'aimais et je voulais que notre relation passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais fini mes préparations pour noël et décider d'aller chasser longuement. Je n'avais eu aucun problème à être près de Bella mais c'est parce que j'avais été très prudent et que j'avais chassé dès que l'occasion se présentait. J'allais peut-être aller jusqu'au Canada et me faire un bon repas. Alors que je fermai ma porte mon téléphone se mit à chanter _Iris des Goo Goo Dolls._

**« Salut Jaz, je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour m'avoir porté au lit la nuit dernière. Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. » **Je fis un grand sourire, à personne en particulier, j'aimais entendre sa voix.

**« Eh bien, jeune demoiselle, tout le plaisir fut pour moi. » **Elle n'était peut-être pas capable d'admettre ses sentiments pour moi, mais je savais qu'elle aimait mon accent du Sud.

**« Bella, voudrais-tu passer le réveillon de Noël avec moi ? » **Elle marqua un blanc, probablement parce que j'avais lancé ça tellement vite qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu correctement.

**« Bien sur. A quelle heure veux-, » **il fallait que je la coupe.

**« En fait, Bella, je suis en train de t'inviter chez moi. » **Elle ne dit rien. Je n'insisterai pas, mais je devais savoir pourquoi ça lui posait problème de venir chez moi. Nous avions passé du temps ensemble durant tout le semestre et elle n'était pas venue une seule fois.

**« D'accord Jasper. » **elle murmura si doucement que je l'entendis à peine.

Bella refusa de me laisser venir la chercher. Elle dit qu'elle pouvait trouver toute seule. J'avais pensé cuisiner pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas goûter, alors je prévoyais de faire livrer un repas de noël.

Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis deux jours et j'étais très excité de la revoir. J'avais envie d'être bien habillé, alors je mis un pantalon noir, des bottes noires et une chemise vert forêt. J'étais plutôt pas mal et j'étais impatient de voir Bella.

Son repas était dans le four pour le maintenir au chaud et je finissais juste de préparer sa table quand la sonnerie retentit. Je me décalai pour qu'elle entre et l'aidai à retirer son manteau. C'était une bonne chose que je ne sois pas humain, vu comme elle était, j'aurais fait une attaque. Elle portait une robe rouge de noël. Elle était sans bretelle et offrait une vue merveilleuse sur son décollette, et il y avait du coton blanc qui surlignait les extrémités. Elle lui arrivait au niveau des genoux et elle portait des ballerines rouges. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon français et elle était légèrement maquillée. Ses oreilles étaient ornées de boucles en diamant en forme de flocon de neige et son piercing de nez était un clou rouge. Ma partie préférée de sa tenue était sa ceinture de père noël qu'elle avait à la taille. **« J'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien ma robe. » **Dit-elle avec un sourire timide et le plus joli des rougissements sur son visage.

**« En effet. Tu es époustouflante ! » **Elle rougit encore plus et je dus ravaler le venin qui remplissait ma bouche. J'étais dur rien qu'en regardant sa tenue. Putain !

Nous entrâmes dans la maison et je lui dis que je lui ferai faire le tour après, mais d'abord le diner, ce qu'elle approuva. Elle s'arrêta et regarda toutes les décorations. Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré, mais rien d'autre que le meilleur pour ma Bella. Ma Bella ! Je l'avais déjà revendiquée alors qu'elle n'était même pas à moi. Je revins à la réalité mais elle regardait toujours tout autour d'elle. **« Jasper ! » **Hoqueta-t-elle. **« Cet arbre est magnifique ! » **La pièce était belle le sapin avait des lumières multicolores avec des ornements en Crystal et d'autres décorations. **« Des sucres d'orge Jasper ? » **Son rire suave réchauffa mon corps.

**« Quand tu as accepté de venir, je les ai mis là pour toi. C'est une des choses dont je me souviens de ma vie humaine c'était ce que je préférais. » **Elle sourit et continua de regarder dans la pièce. La cheminée et toutes les entrées avaient des guirlandes entourées de lumières colorées. Il y avait des bougies de noël de partout encore une fois, ça n'avait pas une odeur des plus attrayantes pour moi, mais le vendeur m'avait dit qu'elles sentaient très bon.

**« Je t'ai pris à diner, tu as faim ? » **Elle hocha la tête et me suivit dans la salle à manger, **« Installe-toi et je t'amène tout ça. » **je me précipitai dans la cuisine et tout était posé devant elle dans la minute.

**« Wow, Jasper ! Tout a l'air délicieux il ne fallait pas te donner tout ce mal. » **Elle commença à picorer le jambon puis dans les autres plats à côté. Ça avait l'air dégoutant et l'odeur était écœurante, mais l'expression sur son visage en valait la peine. Tout au long du diner, nous parlâmes de la fac, de son livre et de ce qu'elle voudrait faire après.

Je n'y avais pas réfléchi moi-même. Qu'avais-je prévu avant de la rencontrer ? Après ce cycle universitaire, j'allais me rendre au Texas, voir Peter et Charlotte. Je me demandais si ça l'intéresserait de prendre la route avec moi. Je pense qu'elle serait vraiment marrante tout comme elle s'était éclatée pendant les deux heures de route pour aller faire du parachute. De ce que je comprenais, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des projets permanents. Peut-être que je lui demanderai de venir avec moi. Je me demandais si elle serait gênée par le fait que Peter et Charlotte se nourrissent d'humains.

Après qu'elle eut fini de manger, nous restâmes à table un moment pour discuter. Elle termina une bouteille de vin, ce qui eu l'air de lui avoir laissé une rougeur permanente sur les joues, c'était charmant. Je commençai à nettoyer et elle essaya de m'aider. Je luis que j'irai plus vite et d'aller dans le salon se relaxer. Quand je revins, elle avait mis ses cadeaux sous le sapin et sortait un CD de sa boîte. **« Est-ce qu'on peut écouter ça Jasper ? C'est une autre de mes petites traditions depuis que j'ai commencé la fac. » **C'était un CD d'Elvis Presley, Christmas Classics. Bon choix qui n'aimait pas Elvis ? Le CD débuté avec _If Every Day Was Like Christmas _et cela posa une merveilleuse ambiance.

Après que la musique ait commencé, je lui demandai si elle voulait faire le tour de la maison. Elle avait aussi la touche cowboy texan. J'étais un gars du sud dans mon cœur et c'était tout simplement agréable d'être entouré de tout ça. Évidemment, elle fut impressionnée par chaque pièce. Elle s'attarda dans deux pièces mon bureau et ma chambre. Je suis sur que mon bureau la fascinait à cause de tous les livres qui tapissaient les murs la plupart d'entre eux étaient sur la Guerre Civile. Quand elle s'attarda dans ma chambre, je pus sentir le faible écho de mon cœur non-existant battre rapidement dans ma poitrine. J'aimerais la voir au milieu de mon lit, allongée devant moi, m'attendant. CONCENTRATION ! Elle aimait la chambre et étonnamment, les meubles aussi. **« Tout ici crie jasper Whitlock ! » **Dit-elle. Oui, en effet. Quand elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon, j'emmenai son bagage dans la chambre d'amis.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé un moment sans même parler nous profitions de la musique de noël. Nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à quelques centimètres sans nous toucher. Durant les 20 dernières minutes, je réfléchissais à des excuses pour pouvoir la toucher. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire le fameux mouvement, celui quand vous baillez, vous vous étirez et posez votre bras autour de la fille. C'était dur de me détacher de ces pensées agréables, mais j'y arrivais avec une question, **« Veux-tu ouvrir les cadeaux ? » **Elle se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

**« Tu es censé ouvrir tes cadeaux le jour de noël. » **c'est ridicule !

**« Qui l'a dit ? Je dis que nous allons être insouciants et les ouvrir ce soir. » **Elle riait toujours.

**« Je suppose que je vais devoir le faire. Je pense que tu va attendre le milieu de la nuit quand je dormirai. »**

Elle rassembla ses cadeaux et je pris le mien nous retournâmes sur le canapé et elle me dit d'ouvrir les miens en premier. Elle avait plusieurs boîtes et je me sentais mal de ne lui avoir pris qu'un seul cadeau. **« Jasper, tu penses trop. » **Sa voix angélique me sortit de mes pensées. Je souris et déchira le premier cadeau. C'était une superbe paire de bottes de cowboy en cuir marron. Le dessin sur les bottes était complexe et de toute beauté. Elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Alice ne m'avait jamais acheté quelque chose comme ça cela me montrait vraiment à quel point Bella apprenait à me connaître mieux que n'importe lequel des Cullen.

**« Merci beaucoup Bella ! Le dessin est magnifique. » **Elle me tendit une autre boîte, plus grosse, et ça m'étourdit de penser à ce qu'elle avait pu me prendre encore. Les yeux de Bella devinrent flous alors que j'ouvrai la seconde boîte. J'étais trop impatient pour aller à vitesse humaine et la pris par surprise. Je ralentis mes mouvements et ouvrit lentement la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs chapeaux de cowboy un était noir brillant, le second était brun et les côtés du chapeau étaient plus recourbés que la normale, il avait également une bande de cuire marron autour du sommet, qui tenait les côtés plus serrés que d'ordinaire, et le dernier était un chapeau de cowboy en paille d'origine. Celui-ci était mon préféré, il me ramenait au temps où j'étais humain et où je jouais avec mes frères et sœurs. Je sentis de la tristesse dans mes yeux et regardai Bella. Elle avait le plus grand des sourires que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage.

**« Je suis heureuse que tu les aimes Jasper ! » **Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Darlin' ? » **Elle renifla.

**« Je crois que tu projette Jaz. » **Ha, merde !

**« Désolé Bella. » **Elle mit sa main sur la mienne et la serra.

**« C'est bon ! Je suis ravie que les aimes tant. Je t'ai pris plusieurs chapeaux parce que je ne savais pas lequel tu aimerais. » **Elle était toujours si attentionnée. Enfin ! Une excuse pour la toucher je l'attirai dans un câlin et je lui envoyai tous les remerciements que je pouvais réunir. **« Attends cowboy ! Il te reste encore un cadeau à ouvrir. » **Elle me tendit sa dernière boîte qui était plus petite que les autres ça avait l'air d'une boîte pour bijoux et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu me prendre. Alors que j'ouvrais la boîte, elle m'inonda d'amour et son excitation et sa nervosité m'écrasaient. Je soulevai le couvercle et ma mâchoire tomba d'admiration. Bella m'avait offert une bague. **« Sais-tu quelle genre de bague c'est ? » **demanda-t-elle doucement. Je secouai la tête et attendis qu'elle continue. **« Ca s'appelle une bague Claddagh. C'est une tradition Irlandaise de l'offrir à un ami ou à un….amoureux. » **Elle dit la dernière partie doucement et ses joues s'enflammèrent. C'était étonnamment beau et les détails étaient à couper le souffle. C'était une bague en or blanc avec un cœur au milieu, il y avait une couronne sur le dessus du cœur et deux mains tenaient le cœur. **« C'est une tradition qui a été établie il y a deux cents ans en Irlande. La couronne représente la fidélité, le cœur représente….l'amour, » **elle baissa le regard sur ses mains après ça et je pouvais sentir sa nervosité se déverser, **« et les mains représentent l'amitié. Tu dois la porter sur ta main droite quand tu es célibataire. Tu la portes avec la couronne pointé vers toi et les gens sont informés que ton cœur est libre, que tu es célibataire, essentiellement. Quand tu commences à fréquenter quelqu'un, tu la retournes pour que la couronne pointe à l'opposé de toi. » **Elle hésitait avec la dernière partie de l'histoire. **« Et si tu suis leurs traditions, quand tu es marié, tu la portes à la main gauche la couronne pointée vers l'extérieur. » **J'étais sans mots. Comment était-elle capable de me dire tant de chose avec un seul cadeau ? Fidélité, amitié et amour…quelle belle association !

**« Merci Isabella ! » **dis-je avec tant de sincérité que des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, je devais surement encore projeter. Je me repris et me penchai pour un autre câlin. **« Tu n'as aucune idée de combien ça signifie pour moi. « **Tandis que je me reculai, je décidai d'essayer quelque chose je l'embrassai sur la joue et m'y attardai un peu plus longtemps quand mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec sa joue, son désir explosa, ce qui me fit m'attarder juste au-dessus de sa joue. Je débattais sur le fait de tenter de l'embrasser. Avant que je ne décide, elle rit et se recula.

**« De rien, Jasper. »**

A mon tour maintenant ! Je tendis à Bella son petit cadeau et son sourire s'élargit. Je regardais anxieusement alors qu'elle ouvrait la boîte.

**BPOV**

**« De rien, Jasper. » **la façon dont Jasper avait réagit était bouleversante, j'espérais qu'il aime ça, mais il semblait l'avoir pris très au sérieux et les avait acceptés de bon cœur.

Maintenant c'était l'heure de mon cadeau, il paraissait nerveux et très excité. J'enlevai le couvercle et mon souffle se coupa le collier qui était dans la boîte était le plus joli bijou que j'ai jamais vu. Il était en or blanc, une chaine italienne et le pendentif était un cercle incrusté de diamants. Il était splendide ! **« Mon Dieu Jasper ! Il est fantastique ! » **Je détachai mes yeux du fabuleux bijou et son sourire illumina la pièce, mais ce furent ses yeux qui m'immobilisèrent. Ils s'embrasaient d'un sentiment inconnu.

**« C'est un collier d'Eternité. » **Murmura-t-il doucement. **« Je crois que nous avons tous les deux eu la même idée avec nos cadeaux. Je voulais te montrer que je serai toujours là et que je veux être…être ton **_**ami**_**. » **Sa joue se contracta sur le mot ami et je n'étais pas sure de comprendre.

**« Jasper, je l'adore, il est sublime, mais, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas dépensé une fortune. » **Il cessa de respirer et parla d'une voix très dure.

**« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour toi, et je l'ai respecté quelquefois, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? » **J'acquiesçai, me sentant un peu bête. **« Bella si je veux dépenser de l'argent pour toi, laisse-moi faire. Ce n'est vraiment rien c'est juste une autre façon de te montrer que je tiens à toi. En plus, j'ai fait attention au prix de ton cadeau. Le collier que je voulais te prendre coûtait 16 000 dollars. » **Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Putain de merde ! Je suppose qu'il avait montré un certain contrôle. J'essayai de lui envoyer une grosse dose de gratitude. Je posai la boîte et me penchai pour le prendre dans mes bras cette fois. Je me sentais entière dans ses bras, et encore une fois, je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes. Je me reculai pour déposai un baiser sur sa joue, puis retirai mes lèvres, plaçai ma joue contre la sienne et fermai les yeux. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille et ma respiration s'accéléra.

La nature se rappela à son bon souvenir juste au mauvais moment je me dégageai de Jasper et allai à la salle de bain. Je m'appuyai contre un meuble et essayai de réguler ma respiration. Je voulais embrasser Jasper je veux dire, vraiment l'embrasser. J'avais refusé de m'avouer mes sentiments trop longtemps. Jasper me plaisait vraiment ! Quand est-ce que c'était arrivé ? Il était censé être un ami, rien de plus pourquoi avais-je laissé ça se produire ? Avec Jasper ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir une relation avec lui. Premièrement, c'était un vampire, et une humaine et un vampire ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, à moins qu'il ne veuille me changer. Malheureusement, je savais comment finissait l'histoire. Deuxièmement, j'étais sortie avec son frère. Je sais que j'avais entendu l'expression ca reste dans la famille, mais c'était plus que ridicule. Il avait été marié à mon ex meilleure amie. Troisièmement, s'il voulait sortir avec moi, je devrais voir les Cullen tout le temps et c'était inacceptable.

J'avais de très bonnes raison de ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation avec Jasper, mais une très grande part de moi s'en foutait. Je n'avais rien ressenti de tel pour un homme depuis longtemps et même aussi paumée que je l'étais, ça faisait du bien ! Je commençais à avoir des papillons dans le ventre à l'idée de retourner au salon. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que je ressentais. Il ne pense à toi que comme une amie. Il m'a juste donné un cadeau qui représente son amitié. Arrête de te lamenter Swan et ferme-la ! Tu ne peux pas gâcher l'amitié que Jasper t'a offerte si librement. Si jamais il ressent quoique ce soit pour toi, il te le fera savoir. Tu n'auras qu'à patienter jusque là sans aucune hésitation, je l'attendrai l'éternité.

Les lumières de noël étaient magnifiques. En descendant les escaliers, je pris le temps de regarder tout le salon et c'était parfait. J'étais reconnaissante pour tout ce que Jasper m'avait offert ce soir. J'avais oublié comme c'était amusant de fêter noël.

**« Hey beauté, tu veux regarder un film sentimental spécial noël ? » **Je me penchai sur le dossier du canapé par-dessus lui.

**« Oui. Ça semble être un moment de détente pour une soirée parfaite. » **Dis-je. Il me fit un énorme sourire et me donna le choix entre deux films. Je choisis _Le Père Noël_, j'adorais ce film. **« J'ai besoin d'une autre minute d'humanité avant que nous commencions. Je reviens. » **Je remontai me changer dans mon pyjama de noël et brossai mes dents et mes cheveux.

Le temps que je redescende, le film était prêt à commencer il y avait une couverture pour moi à côté de Jasper. Je pris ma place à ses côtés et me blottie sous la couverture. Je me mis à l'aise contre l'accoudoir et Jasper pris mes pieds sur ses genoux. Après dix minutes, j'abandonnai toute tentative de regarder le film parce que je ne pouvais penser qu'à Jasper. Ma petite révélation quand j'étais en haut m'avait distraite de la soirée et je ne pensais qu'à l'embrasser et passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, son ventre, son se…** « Ca va Bella ? » **Me dit-il avec un petit rire dissimulé. **« Je ne savais pas que tu en pinçais pour Tim Allen. » **Oh putain de merde ! Maintenant, je devais contrôler mes émotions quand j'étais avec lui.

**« Eh bien, que dire ? J'aime les hommes plus âgés. » **Dis-je sournoisement du coin de l'œil. Il eu l'air choqué une seconde mais le masqua très vite. Je savais que j'avais dis que je ne ferai rien jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas lancer quelques allusions, non ? Comment quelque chose de mal pouvait sembler si bon ?

_Maman j'ai raté l'avion_ était proche de la fin et j'étais épuisée. A un moment, pendant le deuxième film, Jasper décida de me masser les pieds je pensais que j'allais mourir et aller au paradis. Ses doigts étaient magiques. Merde Bella ! Arrête de penser comme ça ! Jasper tourna sa tête pour me regarda, un sourire en coin.

**« Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher. » **Dis-je, la fatigue s'entendant dans la voix, mais je ne bougeai pas, je fermai juste mes yeux et me détendis. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu bouger si je l'avais voulu. Jasper rit et enleva mes pieds de ses genoux puis se mis debout devant moi.

**« Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'accompagne dans la chambre d'amis ? » **Je lui fis mes plus beaux yeux de chiens battus.

**« S'il te plait ? » **Il me souleva comme une mariée et je me blottis contre sa poitrine. Il tira la couette, m'allongea sur le lit et me borda gentiment. Il plaça ses mains près de ma tête et se pencha pour embrasser mon front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer m'embrassant ailleurs sur le corps. Il dit bonne nuit et commença à reculer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse je lui attrapai le poignet. **« Jasper, est-ce que tu resterais avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? » **Dis-je timidement. J'avais eu envie d'être dans des bras depuis longtemps et vue mon attirance pour Jasper, je ne pus résister à l'envie d'au moins demander. Il fit un large sourire.

**« Oui M'dame. » **Dit-il. Je soulevai la couette pour lui et il grimpa à côté de moi. Nous finissions sur le côté, nous faisant face et nous regardant dans les yeux. C'était l'acte le plus intime que j'ai jamais partagé mais pour rien au monde je ne pus garder les yeux ouverts.

_J'étais allongée au milieu de notre clairière profitant du soleil d'été. Je me sentais aimée regardant tout autour tous les visages de ceux qui m'aimaient, je me sentais entière. J'étais ravie d'avoir une famille avec qui partager ma vie. Tous ceux que j'avais toujours aimés étaient ici Charlie et Renée, les Cullen, la meute, et Edward, Jacob et Jasper qui étaient éloignés du groupe et parlaient ensemble. C'était une belle après midi pour passer du temps ensemble._

_Les nuages commèrent à envahir le ciel, la lumière faiblissait pour devenir un bleu grisâtre. Mes parents grimacèrent et commencèrent à s'éloigner de moi. « Où allez-vous ? » demandai-je. Ils ne répondirent pas et quittèrent notre clairière. Un à un, les Cullen et la meute commencèrent à disparaître dans la forêt obscure. Je me levai et me mis à crier après tout le monde, « pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'en va ? » je me mis à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air, « ne partez pas ! S'il vous plait ! Restez avec moi ! » Edward, Jacob et Jasper étaient les seuls à être restés et ils me fixaient avec tant de haines que je ne pouvais croiser leurs regards._

_« S'il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Edward fut le premier à complètement me tourner le dos et à s'en aller. Je me mis à sangloter. _

_« Bella ! » Jacob et Jasper me regardaient avec cette même haine que plus tôt sauf que cette fois, Jacob tremblait tant que son corps apparaissait flou. _

_« Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie ! » Jacob explosa en un loup puis courus vers moi et je hurlai. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, Jacob n'était plus là._

_Jasper était le dernier, sauf que maintenant, ses yeux étaient rouges. « Jasper, non ! Tu ne veux pas faire ça ! » Jasper s'accroupit et se mit à avancer dangereusement vers moi, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Je restai à ma place, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Il était à moins d'1m50 de moi quand il s'arrêta et se redressa. Ses yeux rouge sang se plantèrent dans les miens et il cria, « Je ne veux pas de toi ! » Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent. « Non Jasper ! S'il te plait ! » Il courut loin de moi au moment où je parlai. Il disparut dans la forêt et je me mis à lui courir après. Je courus sur trois mètres quand soudain, je heurtai quelque chose et tombai à la renverse. Je relevai les yeux et ne vit rien d'autre que la forêt devant moi. J'étais désorientée alors je me relevais et réessayai. C'était comme s'il y avait une barrière invisible qui m'empêchait d'atteindre Jasper. Mes pleurs étaient maintenant incontrôlables et je cherchai de l'air. « Je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Jasper, reviens ! » J'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler…_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent mais je vis que de l'obscurité. Je clignai des yeux et entendis Jasper appeler mon nom. Mon visage était enfoui dans un oreiller humide et mon corps recroquevillé en position fœtale. Je pouvais sentir ma respiration reprendre un rythme régulier. Pourquoi Jasper était-il ici ? Quand je réalisai que je passais la nuit chez lui, je le cherchai du regard il était blotti contre moi de manière protectrice, le haut de son corps recouvrait le mien et il m'appelait toujours.

**« Bella ? » **je me tournai pour être allongée sur le dos et regardai Jasper dans les yeux.

**« Je suis désolée, Jasper. J'ai surement du faire un mauvais rêve. » **J'essayai de paraître aussi détachée que possible.

**« Tu m'a foutu la trouille Darlin'. Tes émotions partaient dans tous les sens et on aurait dit que tu parlais à quelqu'un. » **Maudit soit le fait que je parle en dormant ! Je me souvenais vaguement de mon rêve et j'espérai de pas avoir dit quelque chose de compromettant.

**« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » **Il me regarda profondément dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose et quand il eut trouvé il parla.

**« Tu criais à quelqu'un de rester tu suppliais. Tu…tu me demandais de revenir. »**

Génial ! J'étais assez confuse quant à mes sentiments pour Jasper, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il sache à quel point je devenais dépendante de lui.

**« Oh » **Dis-je maladroitement.

**« De quoi parlait ton rêve ? » **Je regardais mes mains qui bougeaient pour éviter son regard.

**« Je ne me souviens plus trop. » **Il fit un petit grognement de dédain et mes yeux fusillèrent les siens.

**« Empathe, beauté, je sais que tu mens. Pourquoi ? Tu peux tout me dire. » **La flamme dans ses yeux osait me faire espérer que le désir était pour moi et ce que ce pourrait être.

**« Heu…je…le rêve… » **Je pris une grande inspiration. **« Dans mon rêve, tu t'en allais. Tu disais "je ne veux pas de toi" » **J'étais trop gênée pour le regarder dans les yeux et j'ajoutai rapidement, **« comme amie. »**

Je ne crois pas que Jasper se rendait compte qu'il me couvrait toujours de son corps. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait me provoquait des réactions, me faisait ressentir des choses que j'avais essayé de refouler depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps. **« Bella ? Pourquoi t'es tu mise en colère contre moi le jour de ton anniversaire ? »**

Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Je pense que je devrais tout aussi bien lui dire je n'avais pas menti à propos de quoique ce soit jusqu'ici. **« Je ne sais pas trop Jasper ma réaction était un peu inattendue pour moi aussi. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup de colère non résolue contre les Cullen et t'entendre parler à l'un d'eux m'a un peu fait perdre les pédales. » **J'espérai qu'il comprenne. **« Au début, j'ai cru que tu avais dit aux Cullen que tu étais avec moi mais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'avaient encore contactée. Cela a confirmé que je n'avais jamais vraiment compté et ça m'a mise en colère…et ensuite…ensuite j'ai pensé à toi. » **Jasper m'interrompit.

**« Quoi moi ? » **Le contrôle que j'avais de mes émotions se faisait la belle et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant.

**« Dans ma tête, j'imaginais que je te posais des questions sur tes intentions. J'étais en train de me convaincre que tu m'utilisais comme une distraction avant de t'en aller que j'étais juste comme un animal de compagnie pour toi. » **J'avais de plus en plus honte à mesure que les mots sortaient de ma bouche. Je pouvais voir la peine dans ses yeux et je devais faire en sorte d'améliorer ça. **« Je me suis rendu compte que je partais dans la mauvaise direction. Je suis désolée c'était juste mes insécurités qui me hurlaient que j'étais indigne et ton amitié et de ton amour. » **Oups, je n'avais pas prévu de dire le dernier mot. Jasper semblait en colère puis il parla enfin.

**« Pourquoi penserais-tu que tu ne mérite rien de ce que j'ai à t'offrir ? Un animal de compagnie ? Une distraction ? Où as-tu pêché cette idée stupide ? » **Le volume de sa voix augmentait à chaque mot. Le visage d'Edward s'introduisit dans ma tête mais je n'en voulais pas sauf que je ne pouvais rien y faire.

**« Jasper, Edward a-t-il déjà raconté à la famille comment il avait mit fin à notre relation ? »**

**JPOV**

Oh mon dieu ! Ses émotions me plongèrent presque en dépression. Je ne savais pas si je voulais savoir j'avais l'impression que ça allait être vraiment mauvais. Après l'incroyable soirée que nous avions passée, je ne voulais rien qui la ternisse. Nous avions probablement besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. **« Non. »**

Elle changea de position et s'assit, appuyée contre la tête de lit. Je réalisai que j'avais été penché au-dessus d'elle tout ce temps et je me reculai pour lui laisser de l'espace. Mon corps faisait toujours face au sien je voulais qu'elle soit à l'aise, je me mis plus bas, en dessous de sa ligne de vision, ma main retenant ma tête puis relevai les yeux pour les planter dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

Les émotions de Bella commencèrent à m'étouffer et je me mis à respirer profondément. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et mon cœur se brisa. **« Après mon anniversaire, Edward a commencé à être distant. Il ne restait plus la nuit comme il en avait l'habitude et me parlait à peine au lycée. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pensais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et je l'aimais tellement que j'étais plus que prête à lui laisser de l'espace. » **Elle regardait le mur, son regard fixé sur un point imaginaire. **« Le troisième jour après le lycée, il m'a demandé de venir avec lui parce qu'il voulait discuter. J'étais vraiment contente je me disais qu'il allait s'excuser, déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et passer à autre chose. Je voulais faire une course avant, mais il a proposé de le faire pour moi. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, il m'a demandé si je voulais venir faire un tour dans les bois derrière chez moi. » **Il y avait tant d'émotions qui venaient d'elle que je n'arrivais pas à suivre. La souffrance était au premier plan, ensuite la solitude, puis l'indignité et le dégoût de soi je ne comprenais simplement pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Tandis qu'elle poursuivait son récit, les larmes toujours aux yeux pouvaient couler à tout moment. Je voyais qu'elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer. **« Il m'a dit que vous partiez tous, juste lui et **_**sa**_** famille. Je lui ai dit que j'étais prête à venir avec lui mais il m'a répondu que je ne pouvais pas. Son monde n'était pas pour moi je n'étais pas bien pour lui. Il a dit que vous étiez déjà tous partis, que je méritais une rupture nette. Il m'a dit que dans un sens il m'aimait mais qu'il était fatigué d'être quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. » **Finalement, les larmes tombèrent et il y a avait un ruissellement constant partant de ses yeux. C'était comme si son cœur se brisait encore une fois. **« Il a dit que j'étais une distraction et que vous, vampires, vous laissiez facilement distraire et….et il a dit… » **Je sentis comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et me demandai comment Bella avait survécu à ça. **« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, que ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, ensuite il m'a embrassée sur le front et m'a laissée dans les bois. J'ai commencé à courir après lui en l'appelant mais j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose et je suis reste au même endroit jusqu'à ce qu'on me trouve. » **Edward l'a laissée seule dans la forêt ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez lui putain ! Il aurait au moins pu lui parler et chez elle et partir de là-bas. Putain de connard, toujours adepte des scénarios dramatiques maintenant je comprends sa réflexion quand nous nous somme rencontrés la première fois "cette connerie de dégoût de soi qu'affectionne particulièrement les vampires".

**« Sam Uley de la meute m'a trouvée et ramenée chez moi. J'ai cherché dans ma chambre les choses qu'il m'avait données mais je rien trouvé. Le CD qu'il m'avait fait, les photos que j'avais prises, les billets d'avion offerts par Esmé et Carlisle, tout avait disparu. Quand j'ai arrêté de cherché, je me suis effondrée et ne me suis pas relevée pendant quatre ou cinq mois. » **Son histoire déchirante arriva finalement à la fin et elle se mit à essuyer ses larmes. Nous restions silencieux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, qu'entendre et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait autre chose à dire.

Je regardai son visage, ses yeux étaient bouffis à cause des larmes, ses joues rougies d'avoir pleuré et ses lèvres gonflées de les avoir mâchouillées. Même maintenant, je pensais qu'elle était la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vue. Je dus la regarder longuement pour être sur de me souvenir de chaque détail de son visage quand elle était au loin.

**« Bella, ce qu'Edward a fait était sans cœur ! Il n'aurait jamais du te quitter de cette façon. S'il avait été un homme, il t'aurait dit la vérité et c'était puéril de prendre tout ce que tu avais. » **A un moment, durant mon speech, Bella se tourna vers moi et posa ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Comme on s'y attendait, je la regardai.

**« Réalises-tu que tu es seulement la deuxième personne à qui je suis capable de raconter cette histoire ? » **Elle s'arrêta pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler. En quatre ans, elle n'avait raconté cette histoire que deux fois ça devait être un tel fardeau de supporte une chose aussi horrible. **« Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller voir un psy et lui parler de mon ex petit ami vampire. » **Elle rit sans joie. **« Ca va maintenant. Ne sois pas en colère. Je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Edward depuis un moment. Bien sur, ça fait encore mal de penser à la façon dont il m'a quittée, mais c'est quelque chose que je dois accepter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'Edward ne m'aime plus que je dois avoir mal le restant de ma vie. » **Elle ne savait pas qu'Edward était encore follement amoureux d'elle ! Putain ! Que fera-t-elle quand elle le découvrira ? Cela signifiait-il que je devais lui dire ? **« Edward a sous-estimé mes sentiments pour lui j'étais très amoureuse de lui. Mais les choses changent et j'ai du apprendre à passer à autre chose. » **Ses doigts quittèrent ma bouche et se posèrent sur ma joue. **« Et je suis passée à autre chose. »**

Non de dieu ! Etait-elle en train de dire ce que je pensais qu'elle disait ? Son regard était brûlant, ses émotions n'étaient que passion et désir. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser depuis si longtemps. Je décidai de me lancer je me penchai vers elle et ses yeux se déplacèrent sur mes lèvres. Elle lécha ses lèvres d'avance et je fus soudain dur comme la pierre. Je pouvais sentir que quelque chose changeait en moi : mes sentiments devinrent clairs comme du cristal. Alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de ses précieuses lèvres, je réalisai que j'étais profondément amoureux d'Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p>Alors? Je suis sure que vous m'en voulez un peu, pas vrai? parce qu'il n'y a rien de concret mais bon y a un super rapprochement là, avouez!<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	7. Ch 7 : Victoria

**Bonjour!**

**Je sais que vous êtes nombreuses à attendre ce chapitre et bien le voici!**

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews (le lien ne marche toujours pas, grrrrr), je remercie également les mises en alerte et en favoris.**

la fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 7 : Victoria

**? POV**

Presque toute notre famille put se retrouver pour Noël. Jasper était le seul maillon manquant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas revenir pour les vacances. Nous ne lui avions jamais directement demandé de revenir pour une quelconque occasion. Mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps. Toute la famille voulait qu'il soit là; moi en particulier.

J'avais parlé à la famille et décidé de rendre visite à Jasper, seul. De ce que tout le monde avait dit, il n'avait, visiblement, pas envie que tous viennent le voir. Eh bien, j'en avais assez d'attendre.

J'arrivai finalement chez Jasper. Les décorations qui ornaient sa pelouse devant étaient ridicules. J'étais sur le point de frapper à la porte quand j'entendis un battement de cœur s'accélérer. Je pouvais entendre quelqu'un respirer frénétiquement…ce petit cachotier ! Il a finalement réussi à ramener cette petite humaine chez lui Mon Dieu, j'étais impatient de la rencontrer ! Cette fille devait surement être spéciale pour être capable d'apprivoiser M. Whitlock. J'appuyai sur la sonnette et attendit mais je n'entendais rien à l'intérieur.

Je sonnai encore. Je me penchai en arrière pour regarder par la fenêtre pour…putain de merde ! Est-ce que c'est cette putain d'odeur de frésia que je sens ?

**JPOV**

Ding Dong…

Je me figeai et continuai à fixer bella dans les yeux.

Ding Dong…

Putain qui c'est ? J'allais tuer quiconque était à la porte. Oh Mon Dieu…il y avait seulement deux personnes qui savaient où je vivais. Faites que !

Ding Dong…

Cela me demanda tout ma bonne volonté pour m'éloigner de Bella. Alors que je descendais du lit, je pus sentir toute la déception et la frustration de Bella. Ce devait être la première fois que ces émotions légèrement négatives créaient des sentiments positifs en moi. C'était mon signe elle me voulait autant que je la voulais ! Je me perdais encore une fois dans ces yeux, le rougissement qui prit possession de son visage était magnifique.

Toc…Toc…Toc…

Putain ! Mais qui c'est ?

Je pouvais ressentir de la colère à travers la porte. Oh Mon Dieu…s'il vous plait, ne me dites pas qu'Edward était venu ici pour me persuader de venir pour les vacances ? J'ouvris la porte d'un coup et là, se tenait mon frère, la mine renfrognée et en colère. **« Quoi de neuf **_**frangin**_** ? »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? **« Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » **Demandai-je sèchement.

**« Content de te voir aussi **_**frangin**_**. » **il était tellement en colère il avait du sentir Bella ici. Merde. Je n'étais prêt à parler de ça avec personne. Maintenant, j'allais être obligé de la partager avec Emmett aussi longtemps qu'il déciderait de rester.

J'invitai Emmett à entrer, faisant comme si je ne sentais pas Bella de partout chez moi. **« Je suis surpris de te voir Emmett ! Ne devrais-tu pas passer Noël avec Rose ? »**

Il secoua la tête. **« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'Isabella Swan fait ici bordel ? Depuis combien de temps ? » **Je sentis qu'il prenait conscience de quelque chose qui lui arrivait comme une gifle en pleine figure. **« Nom de Dieu ! Est-ce que c'est l'humaine dont tu me parles ? Tu es amoureux **_**d'Isabella Swan**_** ? » **Putain !

**« Emmett, baisse d'un ton ! Bella ne sais pas que je suis amoureux d'elle ! Nous ne nous sommes même pas embrassés, mais nous l'aurions probablement fait si tu n'avais pas frappé à ma porte ! »**

**« Sale petit cachotier ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es tombé amoureux de Bella ! Comment c'est arrivé ? Edward va péter un câble ! » **Des bruits de pas nous avertirent que Bella avait quitté la chambre et commençait à descendre les escaliers. Je me mis à paniquer Bella ne s'attendait pas à voir un Cullen ici. Elle allait surement être en colère si elle voyait Emmett.

**« Jasper ? » **le beau visage de Bella finit par être visible et je n'avais pas besoin d'être empathe pour sentir le choc son visage était comme un livre ouvert. Finalement, le choc commença à s'effacer, remplacer peu à peu par de la colère. Je suppose que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'était prête à voir aucun des Cullen. **« Oh. Heu…je vais simplement retourner au lit. Je te verrai dans la matinée Jaz. » **Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre.

La colère de Bella s'amplifiait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Je me tournai vers Emmett, **« donne-moi une minute Emmett. Rejoins-moi derrière et nous irons chasser. » **Il avait une expression d'incrédulité il se sentait blessé et confus mais hocha la tête et partit à l'arrière.

Bella était couchée sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. **« Bella ? » **Elle dégagea ses yeux de l'oreiller pour me regarder, elle déversait des flots de tristesse. **« Tu vas bien Darlin' ? »**

Elle tourna complètement son corps vers moi et prit une de mes mains. **« Je suis désolée d'avoir été si impolie. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un Cullen en bas. » **Elle semblait avoir honte. **« Je ne suis juste pas prête à les voir. Il n'est pas venu me voir moi il est venu te voir. Ils en ont toujours rien à faire de moi. » **Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour défendre ma famille. C'était vrai aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vérifié comment elle allait.

**« Emmett et moi allons chasser pendant que tu dors. Je serai de retour pour le matin de Noël. » **J'embrassai sa joue, plus longtemps que ce qui était convenable entre deux amis et lui dit bonne nuit. Maintenant j'allais devoir faire face à Emmett.

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de chasser, mais je n'avais trouvé que ça pour éloigner Emmett de la maison. Je drainai deux cerfs et partis à la recherche d'Emmett. Je le trouvais en train de lutter avec un ours comme toujours. Je dégotai un arbre cassé sur lequel m'asseoir et attendre qu'Emmett ait fini.

Je pouvais tout aussi bien être honnête avec Emmett. La seule chose qui m'inquiétait, était qu'Edward puisse lire ses pensées. Mon Dieu, Edward ! Je n'osais imaginer comment il réagirait quand il découvrirait que j'étais tombé amoureux de "l'amour de sa vie".

Emmett était en train de me rejoindre après avoir enterré sa victime. **« Ok mec, crache le morceau ! »**

Mon Dieu, je ne savais même pas par où commencer. **« Emmett, où commencer ? » **Je ne dis rien pendant un moment. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire en premier. Comment étais-je tombé amoureux d'Isabella Swan ?

Emmett était resté silencieux le temps que je rassemble mes pensées j'appréciais son silence, mais ses émotions le trahissais toujours. La curiosité qui coulait en lui me divertit. **« Le but était de finir la fac ici puis j'allais m'envoler pour le Texas et passer un peu de temps avec Peter et Charlotte. Au début de l'année j'ai rencontré Bella. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai été surpris. » **Je fis une pause, **« visiblement, la première chose que tu remarques, c'est à quel point elle est belle. » **Emmett approuva de la tête. **« Ce n'est plus du tout la petite fille qu'avait rencontrée Edward. C'est une femme indépendante qui ne se laisse pas avoir. Mec, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'elle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, Jésus, Edward l'aime toujours. » **Je pris une autre minute pour me reprendre. **« Aucun de nous n'avait d'amis ici et nous avons juste commencé à passer du temps ensemble franchement, je suis incapable de te dire quand les sentiments ont commencé à changer, » **je me tournai pour regarder Emmett dans les yeux, **« mais je suis amoureux d'elle. Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit que c'est elle que je veux épouser et avec qui je veux passer le reste de l'éternité, si elle m'en laisse l'opportunité. »**

Emmett regardait le ciel obscur, assimilant tout ce je venais juste de lui dire. **« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? » **Je hochai la tête et attendis qu'il poursuive, **« est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? » **C'était la question à un million.

**« Elle ne me l'a pas dit, mais ses émotions me disent que oui. En plus, regarde le cadeau qu'elle m'a offert. » **J'étendis ma main pour qu'il puisse voir la bague. Je lui expliquai la signification de la bague Claddagh.

Emmett se mit à secouer sa tête. **« Mec, ça va mal se terminer. Quand vas-tu le dire à la famille ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas prévu d'en parler à la famille. Je suis désolé Emmett, mais si tu ne t'étais pas montré, je ne t'aurais rien dit non plus. Je n'a pas déjà envie de partager Bella. Nous apprenons encore à nous connaitre. Pour l'amour du ciel, nous ne nous sommes même pas embrassés. » **Comme je rêvais d'avoir eu assez de temps pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes une seconde, juste avant qu'Emmett ne sonne à la porte.

Emmett commença à ressentir de la confusion et j'étais perdu. **« Pourquoi Bella ne m'a rien dit ? Elle m'a à peine regardé. » **Emmett aimait vraiment Bella. Je pouvais sentir l'amour familial émané de lui, mais il était aussi blessé par le fait qu'elle l'ait évité. Ca l'avait tué de devoir la quitter, mais il avait pensé comme le reste d'entre nous. Que ce serait plus facile pour elle de continuer et de passer à autre chose. Ils ne se sont jamais rendu compte combien Bella l'aimait ainsi que tout la famille.

**« Elle a vraiment été blessée par nous tous, en particulier par Edward bien sur, mais c'est une discussion que tu devrais avoir avec elle. »**

Le soleil commença à se lever et nous retournâmes à la maison. Je demandai à Emmett de rester en bas le temps que je réveille Bella. Emmett décida de lui préparer le petit déjeuner pour se faire bien voir. J'entrai dans la chambre, elle était recroquevillée en position fœtale je me glissai sous les couvertures et ajustai ma position à la sienne. Elle soupira et se retourna puis lova son corps contre le mien. Nous restions comme ça une autre heure avant qu'elle ne commence à s'étirer.

**« Bonjour. » **Murmura-t-elle si bas que je le loupai presque.

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. **« Bonjour beauté. Joyeux Noël. Bien dormi ? » **Elle gémit, ce que je prenais comme une réponse positive.

**« Joyeux Noël cowboy ! » **j'observais son allure et ne pus empêcher le sourire en coin de se former sur mon visage. Ses cheveux étaient un vrai fouillis c'était réellement plutôt drôle.

**« De quoi tu te moques ? » **sa main se déplaça sur le dessus de sa tête et elle rit d'elle-même. **« Oh putain, le dessus de ma tête doit surement ressembler d'un animal mort. » **Elle rit et sortit du lit pour son moment "humain". Je l'avertis qu'Emmett était toujours ici et qu'il voulait lui faire son petit déjeuner. Elle semblait être partagée entre colère et tristesse.

**BPOV**

Foutu Emmett, toujours à interrompre Jasper selon ce dernier, il n'avait pas vu les Cullen depuis des années. Cette année, c'était un comble qu'un des Cullen décide de s'incruster. Quelles étaient les putains de chance que ça arrive ? Je me préparai pour la journée dans l'immense pièce que Jasper appelait une salle de bain. En fait, je pouvais entendre Emmett en bas.

J'avais l'impression qu'il était en pleine bataille, les casseroles faisant office d'armes.

J'étais anxieuse de parler avec Emmett. Un combat faisait rage en moi et je ne savais pas du tout comment me sentir. J'étais tellement en colère contre tous les Cullens, en particulier contre Alice et Emmett. Ils étaient les plus proches de moi et ça m'avait fait tellement mal quand ils étaient partis. Des gens biens disent au moins au revoir, écrivent une lettre, quelque chose mais ils ont juste cessé de m'aimer en même temps qu'Edward. L'autre partie de moi voulait courir dans ses bras et accueillir mon grand frère comme il se doit. Ca me rendit triste de penser à ça. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour, je pourrai comprendre pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas contactée. Bon, il faut y aller !

**« Joyeux Noël Bella ! »**Souffla Emmett dans l'air du matin.

**« Bonjour Emmett. » **Cela sortit plus froid que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je voulais au moins être aimable, mais apparemment, ma tête avait d'autres plans. Emmett baissa les yeux sur les œufs.

**« Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Œufs brouillés, bacon et toasts, j'espère que ça te va. » **Jasper s'assit à coté de moi et grimaça devant mon repas. Ca commençait à devenir inconfortable. Je ne savais plus comment parler à Emmett. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je finis mon déjeuner en silence. Avant que j'aie la chance de prendre mon assiette, Emmett avait déjà presque fini de tout nettoyer.

Je partis vers le salon mais pus voir, du coin de l'œil, les lèvres de Jasper bouger; génial, encore plus de conversations que Bella ne devait pas entendre. C'était les dernières marques de politesses auxquelles je tenais. Putain de vampires ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me dire honnêtement ce qu'ils pensaient ou ressentaient. J'allumai la chaine stéréo et mis en route le même CD qu'hier soir.

**« Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler une minute ? » **Je ne pus empêcher un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres en réalité, je n'avais envie de faire ça avec aucun des Cullens. Je suppose que c'était inévitable si j'avais une relation avec Jasper…une relation amicale. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'agréable à dire, alors je gardais ma bouche close.

**« D'accord. Um… » **C'était plutôt inhabituel pour vampire de bredouiller ou de chercher ses mots. Il devait vraiment être mal. Il y avait une partie de moi qui voulait vraiment être furieuse contre lui. Ça m'avait tellement fait mal quand ils étaient partis que j'avais presque perdu la boule. Il allait falloir plus que des excuses pour se faire pardonner. **« Fait chier ! » **Il chuchota si bas que je ne pense pas qu'il voulait que je l'entende. **« Tu me manques Bella. Je suis désolé pour notre départ, mais Edward nous avait demandés de te laisser tranquille et nous sommes allés dans son sens. Je souhaiterais pouvoir revenir en arrière. » **Je pouvais sentir ma colère prendre de l'ampleur. Foutu Edward ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde avait du me laisser ? C'était la seule question que je posais constamment. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait une pièce au puzzle.

Je levai la main pour qu'il s'arrête. **« Tu m'as aussi manqué Emmett. » **Je fis une pause parce que je savais que ce qui allait suivre allait le blesser. **« Mais tu m'as quittée Emmett. Vous êtes tous partis sans même un au revoir. Etre abandonné par sept personnes différentes m'a fait plus de mal que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je te pardonne Emmett, » **le sourire qui s'étira sur son visage me fit presque m'arrêter là, **« mais je ne pense pas pouvoir oublie si facilement. » **Après mon petit discours, Emmett semblait vraiment très triste. Je me sentais mal qu'il soit comme ça, mais je n'allais plus me mentir à moi-même pour les autres aillent mieux. Ils ne m'avaient pas traitée correctement et ils méritaient tous de savoir ce que ça m'avait fait.

Emmett avait décidé de rester deux semaines, je pense dans l'espoir de gagner mon "total pardon" comme il l'appelait, mais aussi en attendant qu'Edward reparte pour qu'il ne puisse pas lire ses pensées. Ça avait été une vraie joie de l'avoir à nouveau dans ma vie. Je crois que Rosalie l'avait appelé deux fois et avait voulu le rejoindre, mais Jasper lui avait dit non.

Emmett commençait à revenir dans mes bonnes grâces. C'était impossible de rester fâchée avec ce mec. Jasper et moi poursuivions notre amitié, sauf que maintenant, j'allais dormir chez lui quelques fois. J'aimais passer la nuit dans sa maison, parce qu'il restait avec moi quand je dormais. Je ne lui avais pas demandé de rester chez moi la nuit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Nous étions dans la deuxième semaine de mon dernier semestre de cours. Emmett avait décidé d'aller chasser seul, probablement pour parler avec Rosalie en privé. Jasper et moi étions restés regarder des films chez lui. Depuis Noël, nous étions plus tactiles nous nous serrions dans les bras plus longtemps, il m'embrassait les mains ou la joue, nous nous blottissions l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé ou dans le lit- mais seulement dans la chambre d'amis. Notre relation avait changé depuis la nuit de Noël. C'était quelque chose de sous-entendu entre lui et moi.

Mes pensées sur Noël me ramenèrent au baiser qu'Emmett avait interrompu. J'avais été déçue, bien sur, à ce moment là, mais aussi soulagée. Soulagée, parce que je ne savais pas si j'étais déjà prête à franchir cette ligne avec Jasper ce que je veux dire, c'est, quel réel futur s'offre à nous ? Il allait me quittée comme l'avait fait Edward. Je savais qu'il s'intéressait à moi, mais quand viendrait le temps pour lui de s'en aller, il le ferait mais sans moi. Simplement comme l'avaient fait les Cullen.

Cette dernière pensée infligea une douleur à mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que ce serait quand il finirait par me laisser derrière lui. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ça faisait si mal. Il n'était qu'un ami je suis sure qu'il resterait en contact cette fois. Je pouvais le gérer, non ?

**« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Jasper et moi étions assis sur le canapé j'étais entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son ventre et sa poitrine. Une de ses mains était derrière sa tête comme pour la supporter et l'autre reposait légèrement sur l'extérieur de ma cuisse. Je me décalai pour regarder dans ses yeux et tout prit son sens. Fixant ses yeux dorés comme le miel, je réalisai tout ce que je refusais de m'avouer. J'étais amoureuse de Jasper Whitlock. Je devais vraiment exceller dans l'art de réprimer les choses parce que je savais que je l'aimais depuis quelques temps déjà. Putain…un empathe ! Baseball…baseball…arbres…pense à autre chose que lui.

**« Je vais bien. Je pensais juste au film. » **Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'il ne me croyait pas mais il n'y avait pas moyen que j'avoue être tombée amoureuse du frère de mon ex petit ami. Jasper éteignit la télé, me tourna pour que je le regarde, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.

**« Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » **Il prit une profonde inspiration puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Ring…ring…ring….

Jasper semblait frustré par l'interruption. Ma première pensée fut " on s'en fout du téléphone !" je décidai d'ignorer l'appel parce que le visage de Jasper avait l'air sérieux, de plus, je ne voyais pas qui pourrait m'appeler. Je n'avais ni amis, ni famille. La seule personne qui m'appelait, c'était…Oh Mon Dieu ! Quelque chose n'allait pas.

**« Allô ? » **répondis-je frénétiquement.

**« Bella. » **Bordel de merde ! Je n'avais pas entendu cette putain de voix depuis des années. Ma colère apparut et un grognement échappa à Jasper. J'avais le sentiment que cette discussion allait marquer un tournant dans la relation que j'avais avec Jasper. Bien entendu, il avait fallu que Jacob l'interrompe. Je n'avais pas envie de parler à ce con.

**« Que veux-tu Jacob ? » **Il y eut un blanc à l'autre bout du fil. Jacob ne s'attendait probablement pas à cette réponse. Il se faisait toujours des idées il n'entendait et ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait. A quoi s'attendait-il réellement ? Il m'avait jetée, agit comme si j'étais une catastrophe dans son putain d'univers et ne m'avais jamais appelée.

**« Bella, j'a besoin de te parler. Tu as une minute ? »**

Je grognai dans le téléphone.** « Bien sur, j'ai une **_**minute**_**. » **Je pus entendre un soupir de déception de l'autre côté et attendis qu'il continue.

**« Comment vas-tu Bella ? » **C'était encore plus gênant que le jour où Emmett avait fait le petit déjeuner.

**« Sérieusement ? Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant quatre ans et tu me demandes comment je vais ? » **Wow ! Ma colère commençait à prendre le dessus sur moi et ne s'arrêtait pas. J'avais été tant blessée par Jacob. Je l'avais mis au même niveau qu'Edward.

**« Ok, c'est bon. J'arrête avec les civilités. Victoria est morte ! » **Mon monde s'arrêta, comme figé. Toute ma colère envolée, j'entendis Jasper gronder à côté de moi mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'assimiler.

**« Victoria est morte. » **J'essayai de le dire à voix haute pour le rendre plus crédible.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce grondement ? » **La voix de Jacob prenait du volume à chaque mot. Mon cerveau était toujours en mode ahuri. **« Bella ! » **Hurla Jacob dans le téléphone.

**« Je suis désolée. Je suis là. Tu dis vrai Jacob ? Elle est vraiment morte ? C'est terminé ! » **J'entendais les mots sortir de ma bouche mais je n'y croyais toujours pas.

**« Oui. Elle s'est fait coincée près de…Um…elle allait vers ton ancienne maison. Nous l'avons eu dans les bois derrière chez toi. Je suis resté jusqu'à ce que le feu soit éteint et qu'il ne reste plus rien que des cendres. » **Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage et je ne pus stopper mes sanglots qui s'échappaient de ma bouche. Elle était toujours restée dans un coin de ma tête, jamais très loin de mes pensées les plus importantes.

La première année de mon arrivé ici, je croyais dur comme faire qu'elle allait me trouver sans défense et me tuer. Au terme d'une année sans signe de Victoria, j'avais commencé à me sentir plus à l'aise dans ma vie et plus en sécurité. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où elle se trouvait durant tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait ramené à Forks ?

Ça me tuait d'être sympa avec le salopard qu'était devenu Jacob mais…** « Merci, Jacob ! » **Dis-je à travers mes larmes.

**« De rien Bella. » **Les grognements de Jasper s'étaient enfin calmés Jake et moi étions restés silencieux quelques minutes. J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement plus mais je ne pouvais pas. **« Je suis désolé Bella. » **je fermai les yeux, mon cœur se noua et avant que je puisse répondre, il raccrocha. J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille et le regardai. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était réellement fini.

J'expliquai tout à Jasper et Emmett. La discussion prit plus de temps que nécessaire à cause des nombreuses pauses que je dues faire en raison des grondements des deux frères. Jasper était plus fâché contre moi pour ne lui avoir rien dit, mais honnêtement, je l'avais oubliée quand Jasper était entré dans ma vie. Je ne ressentais pas de danger après toutes ces années sans contact entre des vampires et moi. La solution d'Emmett fut de sortir fêter ma sécurité. J'approuvai. Jasper et Emmett devaient allaient chasser et me rejoindraient chez moi. Je dus rentrer seule pour me préparer.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais prête et attendais Jasper et Emmett. Nous avions prévu d'aller dans le même bar que Jasper et moi avions déjà fréquenté. J'étais très excitée de sortir. Je me sentais si libre, comme si le monde m'appartenait ! Qu'importe ce que ça voulait dire !

Jasper et Emmett me récupérèrent avec la jeep de ce dernier. J'avais oublié comme cette chose était monstrueuse. Nous avions eu une conversation très sympa en voiture. Les garçons me parlèrent de leur chasse et Emmett n'arrêtait pas de parler de cet ours qui avait attrapé et déchiré son pantalon. Stupides vampires ! Jasper était particulièrement exquis ce soir. Il portait des bottes de cowboy et un chapeau que je lui avais offert pour Noël, ainsi que la bague Claddagh. Je ne l'avais pas vu sans depuis Noël. Il était vêtu de son habituel jean, et cette fois, il avait une chemise à manches courtes ouverte sur un maillot à manches longues. C'était peut-être lui que j'aurais du surnommer ma bête sexy. Emmett était pas mal également avec un pantalon habillé et une chemise. J'avais décidé de bien m'habiller ce soir pour montrer comme je me sentais libérée. Je portais une jupe noire et une simple blouse lavande qui se nouait dans le cou, ainsi que le magnifique collier que m'avait offert Jasper à Noël. Le seul moment où je retirais le collier, était pour prendre une douche. Je m'étais un peu maquillée et avait coiffé mes cheveux en grosses boucles.

Je commandai un hamburger et des frites, les garçons prirent des hors d'œuvres qu'ils pouvaient "partager". Ils commandèrent tous les deux une bière, mois je pris un Long Island Iced Tea et un shot de téquila. Je me sentais vraiment bien, et en plus, j'avais des chauffeurs attitrés.

Ce soir fut la première fois où je me sentis à l'aise avec Emmett depuis son retour. Les discussions se faisaient facilement, nous rigolions, je recrachais même ce que je mangeais tellement je riais. La nourriture allait et venait, et après mon cocktail, je poursuivis avec des shots de téquila. Quand Emmett le vit, il ne put se retenir.

**« C'est trop dément ! Je vais avoir le droit de voir Bella bourrée ce soir ! » **Je levai les yeux au ciel face à sa remarque puérile.

**« Je ne suis pas saoule, Emmett ! » **Du moins, pas encore. **« Il me faut plus de trois shots pour être bourrée ! » **je me rendis compte que je criais je n'étais peut-être pas saoule mais bien pompette.

Finalement, Emmett m'invita à danser. Mes jambes commencèrent à devenir un peu bancales mais j'atteignis la piste de danse sans problème. Je fus surprise qu'Emmett ne m'ait fait aucune remarque à la con ou un mouvement qui m'aurait fait perdre l'équilibre. Le slow était apaisant, je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine et il appuya sa joue sur le dessus de ma tête. **« Tu m'as manqué Emmett. » **Je pouvais sentir son sourire dans mes cheveux.

**« Je t'aime Bells. Tu es la meilleure petite sœur et plus jamais je ne te laisserai repartir. » **Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et ne dit plus rien du reste de la danse.

Je me rendis aux toilettes me soulager et tandis que je me lavais les mains, je sentis mon corps vaciller. Bordel de merde ! J'étais bourrée ! Je n'avais pas prévu de l'être autant. Je sentais comme ma tête était lourde et je me mis à penser aux choses les plus insupportables.

Je titubai jusqu'à la table, le temps que je m'installe, Jasper et Emmett se moquaient de moi. **« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire bordel ? »**

Jasper avait l'air honteux mais je ne savais pas bien pourquoi.** « Jasper était juste en train de me raconter la fois où tu as caressé ce pauvre et naïf Jazzy. » **Dit Emmett sur un ton innocent.

Ma mâchoire tomba ce qui fit encore plus rire Emmett. **« Je n'ai jamais caressé Jasper. Quels genres de choses lui mets-tu dans la tête ? » **

Jasper tourna son intense regard doré vers moi et se défendit, **« oh ma beauté, je suis désolé mais tu m'as caressé. » **J'allais protester, encore, mais il continua avant que je puisse, **« le premier soir que tu m'as amené ici, tu avais un peu trop bu. Nous avons pris ta moto pour rentrer chez toi. Tu me caressais partout sur le corps. » **Je ne me souvenais pas de ça. Mais je pensais à ce corps que j'avais peut-être touché. Il fit un sourire en coin en ressentant mon désir.

J'avais toujours la bouche ouverte, ce qui devait être séduisant, mais je ne trouvais rien à dire pour me défendre. **« Allez-vous faire foutre ! » **Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour qu'ils me lâchent ? **« Allons ailleurs ! Trouvons un bar avec un taureau mécanique ! » **Cela fit rire Jasper encore plus fort.

**« Désolé Darlin', autant j'adorerais te vois monter quelque chose, mais il n'y a aucun bar dans les alentours avec un taureau mécanique par contre, j'aimerais danser avec toi avant que l'on s'en aille. » **Oh merde ! Je ne crois que j'étais capable de me tenir debout assez longtemps pour danser.

Jasper m'offrit sa main et je la pris. Le groupe jouait une chanson entraînante et Jasper et moi nous frottions l'un à l'autre. Je posai légèrement mes mains sur ses épaules et ses mains vinrent sur mes hanches. Une de ses jambes se glissa entre les miennes et une de ses mains remonta vers mes cheveux et agrippa l'épaisseur de ma chevelure. Ces mouvements me donnèrent la chair de poule. Ce qu'il faisait commençait à m'exciter et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de ma bouche tandis qu'il se pressait contre moi, encore et encore…il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, je pouvais le sentir respirer avec difficulté. Son souffle frais me fit frissonner, mais le froid n'en était pas la cause. Je me collai un peu plus contre lui et réussis à caler ma tête dans son cou. Je finis par le faire gémir, le son le plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre. Avec l'alcool et excitée comme je l'étais, je perdis la tête et mordit le cou de Jasper…fortement.

Jasper grogna et me poussa pour que je le regarde. Ces yeux s'étaient teintés du plus profond des onyx et sondaient mon âme. **« Bella ! Tu…tu viens de me mordre ! » **Je ne savais pas trop s'il m'accusait ou s'il me le demandait. L'expression sur son visage n'avait pas de prix et je perdis à nouveau le contrôle et explosa de rire. **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies mordu. »**

Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait que j'entende ça. **« Je suis désolé, Jasper. Je suppose que puisque tu n'a pas le droit de me mordre, je l'ai fait à ta place. » **Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'aie dit ça à voix haute. Plus d'alcool pour Bella ! Il fallait que je boive de l'eau. **« J'ai besoin d'eau ! » **je criai bien trop fort, même pour un club. Je m'éloignais d'un Jasper figé sur place et cherchais Emmett. Je le repérai en traine de rire si fort qu'il s'en tenait les côtes, ce qui me fit sourire. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » **je commandai de l'eau à la serveuse qui passait à côté.

**« Espèce de petit coquine ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies mordu Jasper et que tu donne une raison aussi banale. » **Ses propres paroles le firent rire à nouveau. Je sentais le rougissement recouvrir mon corps en l'écoutant. Jasper finit par reprendre ses esprits et vint à la table.

**« Jasper, il me faut de l'eau ! » **je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir si j'en avais demandé à la serveuse.

**JPOV**

**« Jasper, il me faut de l'eau ! » **je me demandais si elle réalisait qu'elle venait juste de commander de l'eau à la serveuse il y a moins d'une minute.

**« Pas de problème beauté. » **j'étais encore plutôt pas mal abasourdi. J'avais été estomaqué quand Bella m'avait mordu. C'était tellement excitant que ça m'avait immédiatement alerté. Elle allait être déchainée.

Je n'avais jamais passé beaucoup de temps en compagnie des humains, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pouvais ressentir les effets que l'alcool avait sur eux. Bella était dans son monde, en train de se relâcher sur n'importe laquelle des chansons que jouait le groupe elle ne prêtait vraiment aucune attention à Emmett et moi à cet instant. Je dis à Emmett que, si je le voulais, je pouvais ressentir les effets que l'alcool a sur les humains, ce qui ferait me comporter de la même manière qu'un humain bourré. Emmett pensait que c'était la chose la plus cool et me demanda de lui en envoyer une dose. Je déversai sur lui les émotions que Bella renvoyait, cela pris une minute pour que son corps les assimile. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Bella le remarqua. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Emmett ? » **Je lui expliquai comment je m'étais servi de ce qu'elle ressentait et les effets que ça avait sur Emmett. **« Emmett est bourré ! Autant que moi ! » **Elle riait tellement fort qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. **« Oh mec. Je rêverais d'avoir un caméscope ! » **Pendant que Bella découvrait un Emmett ivre, il marmonnait des choses à propos de Rosalie et d'autres trucs incohérents. C'était comique. Bella avait raison, j'aurais aimé zvoir une caméra. Bella commença à le taquiner. **« Emmett ! Attention ! Les têtards attaquent ! » **Elle hurla si fort que d'autres personnes se tournèrent pour la regarder. Des têtards, d'où est-ce qu'elle sort ce truc ?

**« Ou ? » **Emmett regardait partout par terre ce qui fit exploser de rire Bella. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle passait un si bon moment.

Lentement, je diminuai les effets sur Emmett mais Bella riait toujours comme une folle. Emmett était un peu gêné, mais feignit la colère et partit en coup de vent à la voiture. Il dit qu'il la ramenait devant.

Je payai la note et aidai Bella à sortir pour attendre Emmett. Nous nous assîmes sur un banc, après avoir babillé tout un tas de choses sans importance, Bella se tut et je sentis son désir augmenter. Je me tournai pour la regarder et ses yeux me transpercèrent. Je permis à Bella d'ôter mon bras de mes genoux pour qu'elle s'y installe et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. J'entourai son corps de mon bras pour la maintenir contre moi. Elle dessinait des cercles sur ma poitrine à l'aide de sa main libre. **« Je parie que tu es super beau en uniforme Jasper. Tu crois qu'on pourrait en trouver un de la guerre civile ? » **Putain ! Sans le savoir, elle venait juste d'évoquer un de mes fantasmes. J'avais toujours mon uniforme du temps où j'étais humain. C'était l'une des choses que j'avais laissé chez Peter et Charlotte parce qu'Alice n'aimait pas grand-chose de ce que j'avais.

**« En fait Darlin', j'ai toujours mon uniforme. » **dis-je, insistant sur mon accent. Si tant est que ce fut possible, son désir s'intensifia encore et le plus coquin des sourires se dessina sur son visage.

**« Non, tu ne devrais pas le porter à proximité de moi. » **Eh, bien, c'était contradictoire.

**« Pourquoi ne le devrais-je ? »**

**« Parce que je voudrais le détruire en te l'arrachant. » **Mon Dieu ! Cette fille sera ma perte.

Bella dessinait toujours des cercles sur ma poitrine et je me demandai ce qui prenait autant de temps à Emmett pour récupérer la voiture quand je sentis cette chaleur contre mon cou. Bella m'embrassai, la sensation avait un goût de paradis. Le venin s'accumula dans ma bouche, je dus l'avaler trois fois de suite avant de pouvoir parler. **« Bella, mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Elle me lécha à l'endroit où elle m'avait embrassé. **« Je voulais savoir quel goût tu avais. Ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, et cela semble être une bonne occasion pour y répondre. » **Elle se remit à m'embrasser, voyageant jusqu'à mon oreille. Mon Dieu, comment quelque chose de si mal pouvait être si bon ? Elle était saoule, je ne devrais pas la laisser m'embrasser comme ça, mais c'était si bon de sentir ses lèvres posées sur moi.

**« Bella, tu dois arrêter ça ! Tu es ivre, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça maintenant. Quand tu seras sobre, dis le moi. » **J'éloignai son visage de mon cou et elle fit la moue. C'était tellement mignon. J'avais envie de prendre sa lèvre dans ma bouche.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes puis je sentis la détermination s'emparer d'elle et mon inquiétude augmenta. Elle se déplaça pour se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Doux Jésus ! Cette fille allait me tuer avant la fin de la nuit. Elle frotta son intense chaleur contre mon énorme érection puis attrapa mon lobe d'oreille et le mordit. Nom de Dieu ! **« Bella ! Putain ! Arrête maintenant ! » **Elle se mit à tracer le contour de mon oreille et à gémir, ce qui fit frétiller le petit général d'excitation. **« Bella, pour l'amour de Dieu, si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite, je vais finir par te prendre, ici, sur ce banc ! » **

Je pouvais la sentir sourire contre mon cou. **« Dieu oui ! » **Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Putain ! Il fallait que je me sorte de là. Je la remis sur pieds avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et c'est à ce moment là qu'Emmett apparut au coin de la rue.

Il s'était passé plusieurs semaines depuis cette nuit là. Ni Bella, ni moi n'avions reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je savais qu'elle s'en souvenait parce que le lendemain matin, elle n'avait fait que rougir et se sentir gênée. Mais j'étais comme elle, et elle n'en parla pas. Emmett repartit le jour suivant chez les Cullen. Il promit de se taire et de prévoir de venir nous voir quand Edward serait en ville. Emmett et Bella avaient recollé les morceaux. Pourtant, il était toujours triste, parce que les choses n'étaient pas à 100% parfaites entre eux, mais je lui dis qu'il aurait besoin de plus qu'une excuse pour briser sa carapace. Je lui dis de lui laisser du temps et de rester en contact avec elle. Elle reviendra.

Il restait environ deux mois avant la fin du semestre. Bella essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était à propos de la fin de sa scolarité et de la remise des diplômes, mais vous ne pouvez pas tromper un empathe je ressentais son excitation. J'étais très fier d'elle. Elle en avait terminé avec l'université.

On était vendredi soir et nous regardions des films. Elle avait commandé des plats chinois que nous attendions. Nous étions blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé quand son téléphone sonna. **« Allô ? »**

**« Bonjour Mlle Swan. Ici Pamela de la maison d'édition, je voulais vous informer que votre livre avait été retenu. » **Les émotions de bella semblait avoir subit un court-circuit. Il y avait tellement de choses qui circulaient en elle que je n'arrivais pas à la suivre.

**« OH MON DIEU ! Vous êtes sérieuse ? »**

Il y eut un petit rire à l'autre bout du téléphone. **« Oui Mlle Swan. J'aimerais programmer une rencontre avec vous afin de lancer le processus d'édition. » **

J'étais si fier de Bella. Son rêve devenait réalité. Pamela et Bella mettaient certaines choses au point puis elle raccrocha. **« OH MON DIEU ! Est-ce que tu le crois Jasper ? » **Elle courut dans mes bras et serra aussi fort qu'elle le put.s sur Emmett mais Bella riait toujours comme une folle.

**« Je suis tellement heureux pour toi Bella et très fier. » **dis-je avec un maximum de sincérité.

Elle se recula de moi et commença à babiller à propos du livre et de l'édition. **« Je suis tellement excitée Jasper ! Merci ! » **Elle attira mon visage à elle et m'embrassa.

Je la sentis se tendre et la fixa dans les yeux. **« Je suis désolée Jas… » **Mes lèvres étaient sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse finir. Ce baiser était tout ce dont j'avais rêvé durant cette dernière année. Ses lèvres étaient douces et leur saveur, délicieuse. Ses deux mains étaient entrelacées dans mes cheveux je déplaçai l'une de mes mains dans le bas de son dos et l'attira contre moi, ce qui la fit gémir dans ma bouche. Mon autre main trouva ses cheveux elle fit courir sa langue le long de ma lèvre et j'ouvris la bouche pour lui en donner l'accès, puis s'en suivit une bataille entre nos deux langues. J'entourai sa lèvre des miennes, la suça et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échappe de ma bouche. Nous restions l'un contre l'autre à nous regarder dans les yeux. **« Wow ! »**

* * *

><p>Alors heureuses?<p>

Et je peux vous dire que ce n'est que le début!

Je crois que j'ai mérité que vous fassiez exploser ma boîte à reviews, non? Je vous promets plein plein plein de bisous et plus encore!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	8. Ch 8 : La remise des diplômes

**Bonjour!**

**J'ai enfin récupéré ma connexion internet qui s'était fait la belle il y a 5 jours!**

**Merci à mon homme qui m'a tout remis ce matin, youpi!**

**Merci pour vos reviews! il n'y a plus les réponses directes mais ça passe par les MP maintenant, du coup pour les prochaines, je vais enfin prendre le temps de vous répondre.**

**Pour celles qui en voulaient plus, c'est maintenant. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu parce c'est pas évident de traduire des lemon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention, ne vous emballez pas, ça reste encore assez soft entre eux, je vous l'ai dit, c'est petit à petit!**

la fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 8 : La remise des diplômes

**BPOV**

_Ma tête était dans le brouillard; les émotions et sensations qui me parcouraient étaient écrasantes. Jasper faisait courir ses mains dans le bas de mon dos tandis que ses lèvres caressaient ma gorge de temps en temps, sa langue venait jusqu'à mon oreille._

_Je voulais faire voyager mes mains partout sur lui, mais mon corps était mou et hors de contrôle. J'ouvris les yeux et vis la maison de Jasper et le soleil qui était à son plus haut point dans le ciel. Sa main avait migré sur mes fesses et les pétrissait tout en me poussant contre son aine. Je pouvais tout sentir de lui il était dur, lisse et luisant, dû à la friction de nos corps l'un contre l'autre._

_Je me reculai mais Jasper grogna ce qui envoya des vibrations à travers mon corps et je le regardai. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à le voir dans la lumière du soleil le scintillement de son corps de diamants était presque aveuglant, mais, en même temps, hypnotisant. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'enlevait pas son t-shirt. Il en portait un à manche longue à col roulé. Ses frottements devenaient passionnés et je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissements. __**« Oh Dieu, Jasper ! » **_

_Nous étions tous deux haletants et je retrouvai enfin mes bras et mes jambes ma main parcourut son bras, remonta dans ses cheveux que je tirai d'un coup sec jusqu'à ce que sa bouche rencontre la mienne. Il approfondit immédiatement le baiser, je gémis dans sa bouche et resserrai ma prise dans ses cheveux._

_Nos corps se touchaient de toutes les façons possibles puis Jasper se recula, se reposa sur ses genoux, observant mon corps nu et j'en fis de même. Le hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa de ma gorge fut impossible à retenir la vue de son sexe au soleil ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais déjà vu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer la lumière qu'offrait son membre. Splendide, c'était le seul mot auquel je pensais pour décrire ce que je voyais. Mon désir s'intensifia d'avantages en imaginant son sexe étincelant aller et venir en moi._

_Mon regard se détacha de lui et rencontra ses yeux. Il avait le plus arrogant des sourires affiché sur son visage il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il projetait sa suffisance. Une personne normale aurait été un peu agacé par cette attitude, mais pas moi. Cela m'emmenait à un autre niveau. Je me redressai sur mes coudes et admirai encore une fois son membre. __**« Tu es si sex ! » **__Jasper se mit à gronder du plus profond de son corps, c'était un enchainement de bruits permanent._

_Je me mis à genoux et fit courir mes mains sur ses cuisses, ne quittant pas son sexe des yeux. Je léchais mes lèvres en imaginant le goût qu'il avait. J'entamai ma descente vers son manche palpitant. Je pouvais voir les prémices de son sperme sur la pointe de son membre et je me mis à passer mon pouce dessus pour l'étaler. Au moment où je commençais à le pomper, Jasper bascula sa tête en arrière et grogna._

_Je léchai son bout pour le goûter et il siffla. Il était délicieux. Quelques coups de langue supplémentaires puis je le pris dans ma bouche et gémis quand il y fut entièrement. Ses mains se positionnèrent à l'arrière de ma tête et je le laissai prendre le rythme qu'il voulait._

_Ses mains se mirent à masser ma tête tout en gardant la cadence. Soudain, je sentis une autre main descendre sur le côté de mon corps. On aurait dit qu'un troisième bras avait poussé je le relâchai pour regarder mais ne vis rien je repris alors mes attentions à l'égard de son membre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis à nouveau sa main parcourir mon flanc, alors que je sentais ses deux mains sur la tête. Alors qu'il était toujours dans ma bouche, je levai les yeux vers lui et l'entendit prononcer fortement mon prénom…je gémis tout autour de lui et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière. Je fermai les yeux quand il commença à venir dans ma bouche Jasper se déversa sur moi et j'ouvris les yeux…_

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux, fut ma table de chevet et le livre que j'avais lu en allant me coucher. Je me sentis désorientée, puis je ressentis la même sensation monter et descendre le long de mes côtes. **« Bonjour beauté. » **bon sang, c'était vraiment un super rêve c'était la première nuit où Jasper et moi avions exploré le corps de l'autre sans pénétration. **« J'aimerais rêver de toi. »**

Je souris et répondis, **« tu rêvais avec moi. Tu es toujours dans mes rêves. » **Ses mains s'arrêtèrent puis entourèrent ma taille et il me serra contre sa poitrine. **« Je rêvais de l'autre nuit. » **Jasper gémit quand il se mit à penser à notre première rencontre intime. C'était magique nous étions assis dans l'arrière cour, en train de lire, et ce fut l'extérieur la plus sensuelle à ce jour.

**« Et quel magnifique rêve tu dois avoir. Je dois être très bon. » **Dit-il en riant. **« Le désir sexuel que tu projetais m'a presque fais te prendre dans ton sommeil. » **Il sourit dans mes cheveux et je savais qu'il pouvait sentir mon désir gonfler, encore une fois.

**« Humm. Ça m'a l'air d'être une merveilleuse façon de se réveiller. »**

Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant la remise des diplômes et je ne pouvais pas être plus excitée. Jasper et moi nous étions rapprochés, physiquement. Ce premier baiser avait été incroyable. Ce qui était encore plus surprenant, c'était que j'en avais pris l'initiative. Cela avait réellement été un accident. J'étais vraiment excitée par mon livre, et nous étions si proches et, je l'avais juste embrassé. Depuis, il avait passé chaque nuit avec moi que l'on soit dans sa chambre ou la mienne, il était toujours à mes côtés quand je m'endormais et quand je me réveillais le matin. J'étais si heureuse du nouveau cap franchi dans notre relation.

Nous n'avions pas encore couché ensemble nous nous étions pas mal embrassés. Quelque chose nous retenait et je crois que je savais ce que c'était. Les Cullen plus particulièrement Edward, enfin, l'idée d'Edward bloquait plus Jasper que moi. Edward appartenait au passé. Les Cullen me retenaient je n'avais pas envie d'être entre Jasper et sa famille. Je devais arrêter de penser comme ça. Jasper avait choisi d'être avec moi. Visiblement, les Cullen se fichaient de ce que je faisais sinon ils feraient toujours partie de ma vie. Cette façon de penser était ce qui nous avait empêchés de nous embrasser ou que j'admette mes sentiments pour lui au début. Je crois qu'il était temps de passer au niveau supérieur. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre se mettre en travers de ce que je voulais.

Je pense que je devrais parler à Jasper de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jacob et moi. Je lui avais tout dit au sujet d'Edward et je m'étais sentie si soulagée après ça. J'espérais que ce soit la même chose si je discutais de ma relation avec Jacob. Bien que je sache que Jasper était plutôt dégoûté parce que c'était un loup. Avant de faire l'amour avec lui, je voulais me libérer des mes plus profonds secrets. Je mourais d'envie d'aller plus loin dans notre relation.

Je me pressai contre les hanches de Jasper et le fit grogner. Il dégagea les cheveux dans mon cou et se mit à mordiller le lobe de mon oreille. Sa main revint sur mon ventre sauf que, maintenant, il passait sous mon débardeur et continuait ses petits cercles. Sa main trouva le chemin de mes seins et il effleura légèrement mon mamelon qui se dressa immédiatement au contact. Il alternait entre malaxer mes seins et pincer et tirer sur les tétons il tira une fois de plus le bout de mon sein, ce qui accéléra ma respiration, me fit gémir et bouger mes hanches en un mouvement circulaire contre son aine.

J'étais consciente que Jasper respirait rapidement contre mon oreille et il pressa son bassin contre mes fesses. A chaque poussée, je sentais son membre palpitant mourir d'envie de briser les barrières de son confinement. **« Mon Dieu, c'est si bon. » **Dis-je à Jasper entre deux respirations. Jasper grogna une fois de plus je pouvais dire qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle parce que ses dents vinrent taquiner mon cou. J'aurai du avoir peur de ça, sachant ce que ses dents pouvaient faire, mais cela ne fit qu'encourager mon désir. Sa main avait, maintenant, glissé jusqu'à mon pantalon et jouait avec la ceinture. On avait l'impression qu'il demandait s'il pouvait continuer. Je n'en pouvais plus, penser au plaisir qui m'attendait prit le dessus sur mon corps. **« S'il te plait ? » **suppliai-je dans un murmure.

C'était tout ce dont Jasper avait besoin il plongea à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et passa son majeur entre mes plis. **« Tu a l'odeur du Jasmin quand tu es excitée Bella. » **Je gémis et poussa plus fort contre lui en réponse à ses mots. La fraîcheur des ses doigts était une nouvelle sensation, très agréable contre la chaleur de mon corps. Il glissa son doigt en moi je gémis plus fort que nécessaire. Il se mit à me pomper lentement. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière sur son épaule et remarquai que ma respiration était assez gênante. Mon corps s'impatientait et je commençai à me frotter contre sa main.

Il inséra un second doigt en moi, accéléra le rythme en recourbant ses doigts à l'intérieur à chaque poussée. Je commençais à perdre le contrôle et mes mains saisir ses hanches pour sentir sa longueur plus près de moi. Un moment après, il amena son pouce sur mon cœur sensible et se mit à tracer des petits cercles, lentement.

Mon corps tout entier tremblait et soudain, plus rien d'autre n'existait que mon orgasme il relâcha mon clitoris, mais continua ses va et vient en moi tandis je roulais des hanches. Jasper retira sa main et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres pour les nettoyer en gémissant de contentement. Je me mis à rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu ce genre de chose et c'était tellement mieux que le vibro ! Jasper se mit à rire. **« De rien Darlin' » **Je devais projeter des vagues d'intense remerciement.

Je me décidai à sortir du lit et me préparer pour les cours. J'avais mon dernier examen aujourd'hui et j'avais hâte d'en avoir fini avec ça. Jasper, lui, avait fini mais décida de m'accompagner et de m'attendre. Je lui dis que c'était inutile mais il répondit qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

En me rendant dans la salle, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à cette dernière année. Elle m'avait apportée tellement de changements mais le plus gros n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Jasper était à peine de retour dans ma vie que je développais la relation la plus saine que j'ai jamais eue. Emmett avait découvert ce qu'il se passait entre nous j'espérais juste qu'il puisse se taire. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être réunie avec la famille Cullen j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin avec Jasper. Bien que ce soit sympa d'être avec Emmett, les cicatrices qu'ils avaient causées étaient profondes et je n'étais pas prête à leur pardonner j'avais encore besoin de temps. On s'était enfin occupé de Victoria c'était un poids en moins. Les excuses de Jacob avaient été époustouflantes en elles-mêmes. C'était bien qu'il ait pris conscience du salop qu'il avait été dans le passé, mais je n'étais pas prête à lui pardonner non plus. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était bien mieux que les Cullen, mais il s'était avéré qu'il était juste aussi mauvais qu'eux.

Maintenant, Jasper et moi faisions en sorte d'aller plus loin dans notre relation. Je pouvais coucher avec lui quand je le voulais et vice versa, mais une part de moi voulait que ce soit spécial. Ce n'était pas ma première fois, mais quelque chose m'en donnait cette impression. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec Jasper qui me faisait réagir de cette façon. J'avais encore des problèmes d'abandon et je pense que c'était ce qui me retenait de foncer tête baissée dans cette relation. Mais ça allait changer !

Mon examen final était terminé et je savais que j'avais réussi haut la main ! Un sourire niais était collé sur mon visage et je savais qu'il n'allait pas s'effacer d'aussitôt. Je rejoignis mes deux bêtes sexy et toutes les pensées coquines qui me passaient par la tête retinrent mon attention. J'adorerais monter Jasper et ma moto en même temps ou alors qu'il me bascule dessus… **« Eh bien Darlin', je suis content que la fin de tes examens t'excite à ce point. » **Dit-il, sachant très bien qu'il était la raison de mes émotions lubriques.

J'avais envie de jouer avec lui. **« Si tu crois que mes examens m'excitent, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de connaître toutes les façons dont j'ai envie que tu me prennes sur ma bête sexy. » **dis-je, aussi innocemment que possible. Les yeux de Jasper virèrent instantanément au noir et il dut ravaler le grondement qui venait du plus profond de sa poitrine.

**« Tu es une très vilaine fille je crois que tu mérites une leçon. » **Oh, de la soumission. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un penchant pour ce genre de truc.

Jasper voulait m'emmener dehors pour le déjeuner, pour célébrer la fin de mon parcours universitaire et je n'y vis aucune objection. C'était un moment à fêter. Et honnêtement, j'étais reconnaissante d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui le partager. Au début de cette année, je n'avais rien à partager avec personne. Je parlais toujours à Billy, mais il n'avait pas prévu de venir pour la remise des diplômes. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir Jasper dans ma vie, comme ami, comme compagnon, et maintenant comme amant. Bon, futur amant.

Plusieurs autres jours étaient passés sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le temps avec Jasper filait comme ça et ça me plaisait. Nos journées étaient remplies de conversations intéressantes et nos nuit…de moments sensuels passionnés. Je détestais comparer Jasper avec mes précédentes relations, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était inévitable. Il était le meilleur de ceux avec qui j'avais été, les deux mondes confondus. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris Edward et Jacob et les avait assemblés pour en faire Jasper. Jasper était protecteur, mais me laissait faire mes erreurs et chuter il était passionné et me laissait prendre les devants dans notre relation physique. Jamais il ne me repoussait et me faisait sentir désirée et aimée. C'était comme s'il était la meilleur partie de chaque homme bien. Je pouvais sentir au plus profond de moi qu'il était _mien_.

**JPOV**

Ce dernier semestre fut le meilleur de ma très longue existence. Quand Bella m'embrassa, mon monde changea et prit tout son sens. Tout semblait plus net et lumineux. Ses baisers étaient comme du crack à chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle, j'avais besoin d'un fix. J'avais toujours envie de la toucher et d'être proche d'elle. C'était comme si mon corps était en orbite autour d'elle.

A chaque fois que nous nous caressions, j'avais immédiatement envie de la revendiquer et de la faire mienne, mais quelque chose la retenait. Il fallait que j'en parle avec elle. Je me fichais d'avancer doucement et d'attendre qu'elle soit prête, mais je devais être honnête avec elle. Avant de pouvoir la faire mienne, je devais lui dire à propos d'Edward. Je savais qu'il était toujours très amoureux d'elle. Je savais que Bella avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, mais est-ce que cela changera quand elle découvrira la vérité ?

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, et une grosse part de moi ne voulait rien lui dire, mais ce n'était pas juste envers elle. Je ne me comporterai jamais comme Edward l'avait fait. Il lui cachait toujours des choses et prenait les décisions à sa place. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Elle était mon égal, même si j'étais plus fort qu'elle elle était mon égal.

Bella avait passé ses derniers examens il y a quelques jours et sa joie était contagieuse. Mais sans être empathe, vous pouviez sentir la joie qui émanait d'elle. Elle était fière d'elle, tout comme moi.

Il restait quelques dernières choses qu'elle devait faire pour se préparer à être diplômée. Je décidai, cette fois, de ne pas l'accompagner, parce que je voulais être dans le public et prendre des photos de sa réussite. Au début, elle était un peu triste, mais ça lui était passé. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, la question de la remise des diplômes était mise de côté. Elle était parvenue à quelque chose de plus important qu'être diplômée d'université. Aujourd'hui se tenait la séance de dédicace _d'Entretien avec un vampire._ Elle se préparait pour celle qui se déroulait cher Borders, près du campus. Le livre était sorti il y a un mois, et avait fait son chemin jusqu'à la liste des bestsellers.

J'étais très fier, mais il y avait une partie de moi, tenace, qui ne voulait pas la partager. Cette petite part qui ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille aujourd'hui, je voulais juste qu'elle reste ici, que l'on se parle, se câline, puis se parle encore. La voix de Bella me sortit de mes pensées égoïstes. **« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette tenue ? » **Elle avait essayé quatre robes au moins ce qui était surprenant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait tant de robes. Elle serait belle, quoiqu'elle porte, mais elle était nerveuse sur la façon dont son livre serait accueilli par le public.

Après lui avoir dit de multiple fois que ses robes étaient incroyables sur elle, elle opta, en fin de compte, pour quelque chose de plus professionnel. C'était une robe très simple, d'une jolie teinte violette qui montrait assez de décolleté pour dire qu'elle en avait quand même un peu. Le col V se terminait par des manches courtes qui retombaient sur les épaules. Elle avait une ceinture autour de la taille qui s'attachait dans le dos en un nœud parfait dont les extrémités tombaient merveilleusement sur ses fesses. Ses bijoux étaient très sobres en diamant pour les oreilles et le nez et bien entendu, le collier que je lui avais offert à Noël. J'aimais qu'elle ne l'enlève jamais j'aimais savoir qu'une partie de moi était toujours avec elle.

J'avais surement du bouder un peu de devoir la partager parce qu'elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. J'essayai d'esquiver, mais c'était une femme très persévérante. **« Ce n'est rien Bella. Je suis égoïste. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils. **« A propos de quoi ? » **Dit-elle de l'autre bout de la chambre pendant qu'elle mettait la touche finale à ses cheveux.

**« Je pense l'avoir déjà expliqué Bella. Je veux tout ton temps. » **Continuai-je, me sentant de plus en plus honteux. **« Je veux que tu sois rien qu'à moi. » **Finis-je en un murmure. Elle resta silencieuse un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je pouvais voir dans le miroir qu'elle avait les yeux baisser sur la coiffeuse alors qu'elle parlait, **« je le suis, tu sais. » **

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elle voulait dire et demanda, **« quoi ? »**

Bella regarda par-dessus son épaule pour rencontrer mes yeux. **« A toi. »**

Partager cette journée avec Bella avait été une bénédiction. Les émotions qui venaient d'elle étaient un flux constant de bonheur, de joie et d'excitation, et tout repassait en boucle. J'avais été si honoré de passer ce moment avec elle. Pour quelqu'un de si solitaire, casanier, Bella avait vraiment crée des liens avec tous ses fans.

Je m'étais échapper un moment, me demandant si je devais ou non acheter plusieurs livres pour les Cullen. Je savais que je devais en envoyer un à Emmett, il était très fier et serait aussi honoré. A nouveau, mes tendances égoïstes s'incrustèrent, me faisant me demander si ce ne serait pas une erreur. Je n'avais toujours pas envie de partager _ma Bella_, et j'étais anxieux que les Cullen lisent le livre et veuille la rechercher. J'allais envoyer le livre aux Cullen je laisserai cela être le premier indice du fait que Bella faisait partie de ma vie. Evidemment, Emmett serait le seul à comprendre.

J'en avais acheté un pour chacun et les avais fait envoyer aux Cullen par le magasin. J'avais écrit un mot et adressé le colis à Emmett.

Après cette journée de folie, nous étions enfin allongés dans le lit, parlant des événements du jour. Bella s'était endormie sur le chemin du retour, elle était si fatiguée, et j'avais essayé de la porter au lit mais elle s'était réveillée en ouvrant la porte. Elle s'était fait à manger puis avait fait son rituel "humain" du soir.

Nous étions tous les deux sous la couette, elle était blottie contre moi, sa tête dans le creux de mon coup, dessinant des cercles sur ma poitrine. Sa jambe était en travers des miennes et je caressais son avant bras.

Bella commença à tracer des cercles en direction de mon bas ventre et le petit général frétilla d'excitation puis elle s'arrêta. Elle essaya de glisser sa main sous mon t-shirt mais j'attrapai son poignet. Elle se mit à déverser sa frustration. **« Jasper ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'enlèves jamais ton t-shirt ? Tu ne me laisses jamais toucher ta poitrine nue. » **Je ne crois pas qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait ressortir sa lèvre inférieur. **« J'ai envie de te sentir partout peau contre peau. »**

Que lui dire ? C'était un sujet très sensible. Elle connaissait mon histoire mais n'avait pas encore vu les preuves de cette période de ma vie. J'avais garder mon t-shirt les deux fois où nous avions été intimes, pour ne pas la dégoûter. Je savais qu'elle était un être à part entière et que c'était injuste de la comparer à Alice, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais comme comparaison. Alice n'avait pas très bien réagit en voyant toutes mes cicatrices et j'avais le sentiment que toutes les femmes réagiraient de la même façon.

**« Bella, » **commençai-je. Je m'arrêtai ne sachant pas par où commencer.

**« C'est bon Jasper. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, nous n'avons pas à le faire. Je pensais juste que tu devais savoir que j'ai envie de toucher de partout. » **Elle dit les derniers mots timidement.

**« Ok. » **Je fis une dernière pause et me préparai à l'inévitable réaction. **« Je t'ai parlé de ma période au sein des guerres de vampires dans le Sud, pas vrai ? » **Elle hocha la tête et attendit patiemment. **« Pour faire court, j'ai hérité de beaucoup de cicatrices de mon temps passé dans les guerres. J'ai des centaines de morsures de vampires et ce n'est pas très séduisant. » **Même Alice n'arrivait pas à les supporter j'aurais du le lui dire. Elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées mais je pus sentir sa détermination.

Elle mit sa main sur mon cœur. **« Jasper, tu es beau à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Il n'y a aucune raison que tes cicatrices altèrent ta beauté. » **Dit-elle confiante, mais elle ne savait pas et je ne voulais pas lui montrer. Elle pouvait voir que j'étais toujours réticent, alors elle poursuivit. **« Tu es beau Jasper ! » **Un léger rougissement atteignit ses joues mais je ne voyais pas à quoi elle pouvait penser. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et retira son haut. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et le petit général se manifesta à nouveau. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle essayait de faire en enlevant son t-shirt, mais je commençais à perdre le fil de la conversation.

**« Jasper, j'ai envie de sentir tout ton corps contre le mien sans aucune barrière. Je veux voir tous les muscles de ta poitrine et de ton ventre. Je veux faire courir mes doigts sur chaque saillie et lécher chaque partie de ton corps. » **Bordel de merde ! Ok, donc elle savait bien ce qu'elle faisait en enlevant son haut, parce que maintenant, tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était arracher mon t-shirt et coller mon corps contre le sien.

**« Bella. » **dis-je sur la défensive.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, **« laisse-moi en juger. » **Elle avait raison je lui refusais de faire ses propres choix. Je m'assis et, très lentement, je fis passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête et attendis. J'attendais qu'elle ressente du dégoût et de l'écœurement. La première fois qu'Alice m'avait vu, elle avait tressailli, et les émotions qu'elle projetait auraient brisé un simple homme. Mes yeux étaient clos, en attente des émotions qui allaient briser mon cœur.

Je sentis le lit bouger et présumai que Bella étais si écœurée qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Je n'aurais jamais du enlevé mon t-shirt, je le savais. Quand les autres vampires voient mes cicatrices, ils savent que je suis de ceux qu'il ne vaut mieux pas chercher je ne peux qu'imaginer combien cela doit être effrayant pour un humain et pour Bella…

Je sentis la chaleur de la main de Bella sur ma poitrine et mon cou. Elle dessinait mes cicatrices. Perdu dans la haine que j'avais de moi-même, j'avais oublié de prendre en considération les émotions de Bella. Ce que je ressentais venant d'elle était comme apercevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Tout ce que je sentais était de l'amour, de l'acceptation, de l'envie et du pur désir sexuel. Je choisis d'ouvrir mes yeux et de la regarder. Je les ouvris, ses yeux étaient déjà plongés dans les miens. Je pouvais y voir le feu qui brûlait.

Ses yeux restèrent verrouillés aux miens, puis elle pencha sa tête vers ma poitrine et se mit à embrasser et lécher mes cicatrices. C'était le moment le plus émouvant de ma vie. Jamais personne n'avait accepté mes cicatrices, et les avait encore moins touchées, en réalité. Alice aimait que je garde ma chemine pour ne pas les sentir. Elle rompit le contact et remonta vers mon cou, continuant d'embrasser et de lécher chaque cicatrice qu'elle rencontrait. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Si j'avais été humain, j'en aurais pleuré. Je restais inhumainement immobile tandis que Bella passait de l'autre côté de mon cou. Elle poursuivit jusqu'à mon vente, puis quand elle eut fini, elle posa à nouveau sa main sur mon cœur mort et murmura, **« tu es magnifique Jasper Whitlock. La force que tu as pourait démolir et détruire n'importe quel autre homme tu es mon tout. »**

Je sentais mes yeux piquer et ne pouvais pas parler. Cette femme incroyable était là avec moi, me disant que j'étais beau et à elle. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais rien ne vint. Je forçai tout l'amour que je ressentais au plus profond de son âme. Elle hoqueta et les larmes se mirent à couler sur con visage je plaçai mes mains sur ses joues et effaçai les larmes à l'aide de mes pouces. Je fondis sur sa bouche et déposai le plus doux des baisers sur ses précieuses lèvres. Je lui envoyais toujours un flux constant d'amour quand son désir s'amplifia et me prit par surprise, faisant rouler dans ma gorge le plus bestial des grognements son désir s'intensifia d'avantages et elle approfondit le baiser. Mon désir animal avait du se mélanger à l'amour que je lui envoyais parce que son baiser devint frénétique et rude. Elle respirait difficilement entre chaque

C'est à ce moment que je me souvins qu'elle ne portait pas de t-shirt, alors je lui donnai ce qu'elle avait demandé au départ. Je la poussai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit couchée sur le dos, je m'installai entre ses jambes et reposa mon corps au dessus du sien. Je crochetai mes bras sous ses épaules pour verrouiller son corps au mien tout en évitant de faire peser un maximum de mon poids sur elle. Quand ma poitrine rencontra la sienne, elle soupira de satisfaction et je souris contre ses lèvres. Je rompis le baiser et l'embrassai le long de sa mâchoire, glissai jusqu'à son oreille puis vers sa gorge. **« Dieu, Jasper, je t'.. »**

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et je me reculai pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle allait dire qu'elle m'aimait mais elle s'était interrompu pourquoi ? Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, je pouvais le sentir à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Son amour était différent de ce que j'avais ressenti venant d'Alice ou de n'importe quel autre couple que j'avais rencontré. L'amour de Bella créait des picotements dans ma poitrine, et c'était comme si elle ramenait mon cœur, mort depuis longtemps, à la vie. **« Bella, je t'aime ! Je t'ai aimé depuis que tu as perdu "les spaghettis dans les buissons". Tu es **_**mon**_** tout ! »**

Cette nuit avait été l'étape la plus importante de mon existence. Bella m'avait montré ce qu'était réellement l'amour, et pour ça, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je n'avais jamais su que l'amour pouvait être comme ça. J'avais aimé Alice, mais ses visions rendaient le présent difficile à vivre, sa personnalité était géniale, mais des fois, c'était juste écrasant. J'aimais ne pas savoir que qui allait se passer jour après jour. Cette nuit avait changé les choses, et je pouvais vraiment être content de moi.

La remise des diplômes de Bella se passa sans problèmes. Elle ne tomba pas de l'estrade, ni aucune chose de ce genre. Elle se maudissait en pensant qu'elle allait trébucher en allant chercher son diplôme. La regarder marcher sur l'estrade était fantastique. Elle brillait littéralement tandis qu'elle me cherchait dans le public.

C'était comme si elle avait tout. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce que je voulais encore lui donner.

* * *

><p>Alors? Alors? Alors?<p>

Ca vous a plu?

Perso, j'adore ce Jasper, ses cicatrices, son côté possessif, tout quoi!

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	9. Ch 9 : Toute la vérité et rien que la vé

**Bonjour!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'avais vaiment hâte de vous le mettre celui-ci parce que je l'adore, je le trouve vraiment touchant, vous verrez.**

_**aryaueda** : désolée de te réponrde ici, mais tes Mp sont bloqués, merci de ta review, je suis vrament contente que la fic te plaie et je suis ravie de te la faire découvrir et partager._

_**titine13110** : merci à toi également. Ce Jasper là est une vraie crème. J'aime beaucoup les fics où il a un rôle dominant mais là, il est parfait!_

la fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 9 : Toute la vérité et rien que la vérité

**BPOV**

Quelle belle chanson ! Il n'y avait pas de mot, juste une guitare. Jasper jouait cette même mélodie depuis des mois maintenant. Je devrais lui demander s'il allait, un jour, mettre des paroles dessus. Je m'assis sur le canapé et cherchai Jasper, mais je ne le voyais nulle part. j'avais du m'endormir ici. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, était que je regardais "Waiting" avec Justin Long un film un peu grossier, mais hilarant. Vu ce que l'horloge indiquait, j'avais dormi environ deux heures.

Je savais que Jasper savait que j'étais réveillée, mais il ne lâcha pas sa guitare. Il continuait de jouer la même mélodie, encore et encore. Cette musique créait une sensation dans ma poitrine que je ne pouvais décrire, et les larmes envahirent mes yeux.

Jasper était dans son lit, où je dors habituellement, ses yeux fermés, jouant de la guitare. Je m'appuyai contre l'encadrement de la porte et le regardai. Ce mec était un sexe sur pattes, ou encore mieux, un orgasme ambulant.

Il ne s'était passé qu'une semaine depuis que j'avais découvert ses insécurités concernant son corps. Depuis cette nuit, il était un nouvel homme. Il portait des t-shirt de moins en moins souvent. Un ou deux jours après ma découverte, il les mettait encore. Je devais encore lui demander de les enlever. J'étais vraiment contente de le voir sans maintenant. Il avait seulement un jean, et il semblait qu'il n'était pas boutonné j'avais aussi découvert qu'il aimait ne rien porter en dessous. Wow ! Jasper torse nu, le jean ouvert et une guitare dans les mains, c'était la putain de chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue.

Si j'avais été un vampire, je l'aurais plaqué contre le mur et aurais arraché, pas enlevé, mais arraché son jean, et l'aurais fait se soumettre. **« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait Darlin' ? » **Il savait ce que cet accent du sud me faisait, et comme toujours, il me mit presque à genoux. J'aimais quand il l'exagérait Jésus, cet homme pouvait me faire mouiller sans même essayer. Jasper avait toujours les yeux clos, mais je vis le subtil mouvement de ses narines. Il ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient noirs de désir. **« J'adore l'odeur du jasmin. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il y aurait quelque chose de plus fort qui m'attirerait. J'avais toujours pensé que la soif de sang serait un problème, mais quand tu sens comme ça Darlin', je ne peux me concentrer sur rien d'autre. »**

Je ne pus que gémir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé être de celles à aimer le langage cru, ou plutôt le langage sensuel dans le cas de Jasper, mais il savait exactement quoi dire pour me stimuler.

J'avançai vers le lit et grimpai dessus je rampai jusqu'à Jasper, lui retirai la guitare que je posai à côté du lit, et me mis à califourchon sur ses genoux. **« T'ai-je dit que tu es la personne la plus sexy à avoir jamais foulé cette terre ? »** Il me fit ce petit sourire arrogant qui me rendait toute chose et secoua la tête pour dire non. Je me mis à faire courir mes mains sur son corps j'aimerais qu'il puisse croire que je ne remarquais même pas ses cicatrices la moitié du temps. Tout ce que je sentais, c'était l'homme que j'aime. Aime ? Oui, j'aimais Jasper, énormément. Je savais qu'il le savait, mais je ne l'avais pas encore dit. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je l'avais presque dit une fois, mais je m'étais arrêtée. Je crois qu'il y avait toujours une grosse partie de moi qui avait peur d'être blessée.

Les mains de Jasper étaient sur mes hanches et il fit une petite pression. **« Où est-ce que tu étais partie, juste à l'instant, beauté ? »** Il inclina la tête sur le côté, comme s'il essayait de lire la réponse sur mon visage.

Je passai mon t-shirt par-dessus la tête. Je portai un dessous noir, simple, en dentelle. Ses yeux détaillèrent mon corps, instantanément. J'étais toujours étonnée de la façon dont il me regardait, comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois. J'étais plus à l'aise avec mon corps et avait plus confiance en moi, mais je pensais toujours que je n'avais rien de spécial.

Je n'avais encore rien dit, mais avec Jasper, il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Je me mis à penser combien je l'aimais, puis me penchai contre son torse et me blottis dans son cou. Ses mains allaient et venaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, tandis que je faisais des petits dessins sur sa poitrine.

J'embrassai son cou et me reculai pour le regarder. Il fixa mes yeux, les siens étaient remplis de passion et de désir. Je sentis les larmes venir. **« Je…je t'aime. »** Ses yeux reprirent cette couleur miel que j'aimais tant et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. **« J'aime tout de toi Jasper. J'aime ton esprit, ton corps,» **J'insistais sur le mot corps tout en caressant sa poitrine. **« Et ton âme. Tu as la plus belle des âmes. J'aime tes avant-bras et ton dos. J'aime la façon dont ton orteil du milieu est plus court que ton gros orteil, » **dis-je en riant et Jasper rit aussi. **« J'aime que tu me laisse être moi, j'aime que tu m'aimes, je t'aime pour un million d'autres raisons. Peut-être que si nous avons l'éternité, j'en ferai une liste. »**

Jasper m'emmena avec lui pour s'asseoir alors que j'étais toujours à cheval sur lui, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut un air vraiment sérieux, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Dire que cela me troublait était un euphémisme. il m'avait déjà dit qu'il m'aimait. Mais ce regard disparut rapidement et il m'embrassa tendrement et sensuellement. Le baiser fut d'abord très chaste, bouche fermée et il murmura contre mes lèvres, **« Je t'aime Isabella. »**

Une main descendit dans le bas de mon dos et me pressa contre lui, puis il approfondit le baiser. Je gémis à l'instant où nos langues se rencontrèrent, et une bataille s'en suivit pour dominer l'autre.

Le reste de la nuit fut très sage, à part que nous ne portions rien en haut. Je m'endormis dans ses bras, en femme changée. Je prenais le risque d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre et j'étais terrifiée. La dernière personne à qui je m'étais donnée entièrement était Jacob, et nous savions tous comment cela s'était terminé. Je réalisais que je ne pouvais pas punir Jasper pour les erreurs des autres. Edward et Jacob avaient tous les deux pris des décisions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Jasper. Jasper se donnait à moi et il méritait ça en retour, ce que je voulais désespérément lui donner.

J'aimais mes rêves ! Ils étaient incroyables. La sensation de Jasper caressant mon centre, me faisait agréablement me contracter. Je gémis et les dernières bribes de sommeil se dissipèrent, puis je me rendis compte que je ne rêvais pas. Avant que je n'ouvre les yeux, je pouvais sentir Jasper s'affairer sur ma zone sensible. Je me redressai sur mes coudes afin de voir le dieu qui se trouvait entre mes jambes, et je gémis. Sa langue travaillait doucement et tendrement mon clitoris, tandis ses doigts glissaient en moi. Je ne voyais que ses yeux dorés qui me fixaient. Il murmura bonjour beauté contre mon clitoris, ce qui provoqua une légèrement vibration qui déclencha un grognement guttural dans ma gorge. Maintenant que j'étais réveillée, Jasper sembla accélérer le rythme, ses doigts bougeant plus vite et se recourbant juste où il fallait. Merci Dieu pour la personne inhumainement rapide qui se trouvait devant moi la langue de Jasper bougeait si vite que je pouvais le considérer comme mon vibro personnel. **« Ohhh ! Doux Jésus ! » **Dis-je d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à la mienne. Soudain, je me transformais en pom pom girl, soutenant l'Equipe Jasper.** « Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas. Mon Dieu, je suis siiii…proche ! »** Je perdais le contrôle et mon corps se mettais à trembler, je balançais mes hanches, me frottant contre le visage de Jasper. Apparemment, je bougeais trop à son goût la main qui était sur ma hanche vint se poser juste au dessus de mon centre, me plaquant, ce qui engendra une autre réponse incohérente.

Ma délivrance arriva enfin et ce fut merveilleux, mais Jasper continuait. Je commençais à devenir trop sensible mais Jasper ne relâchait pas. J'approchais rapidement d'un autre orgasme, mais je ne tenais pas. J'essayai de déplacer mon corps hors du lit, dans une mince tentative d'échapper à cette bouche paradisiaque. Alors que je tentai de m'éloigner, Jasper se mit à gronder contre moi et resserra sa prise sur mon corps. **« Jasper ! » **Ma respiration était hors de contrôle t ma bouche devenait sèche. **« Je...je…ne p…peux pas ! » **Criai-je alors que mon deuxième orgasme secouait mon corps. Ma main vola jusqu'à ses cheveux dans une autre faible tentative de l'éloigner de mon clitoris trop sensible. Chaque petit essai, afin que Jasper se détache de mon cœur douloureux, semblait causer une réaction possessive, voire animale, faite de grondements et caresses.

**« PUTAIN ! » **Quand mon troisième orgasme fut à son apogée, Jasper accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts, ce qui semblait prolonger l'orgasme, et honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas dire quand ce troisième orgasme se termina ni quand commencèrent le quatrième et le cinquième.

Mon corps ne cessait de trembler et Jasper ralentit ses attentions. Il embrassait maintenant l'intérieur de mes cuisses. **« Bon Dieu Jasper ! » **je pouvais le sentir sourire contre ma cuise et je continuai mes louanges, **« tu es Dieu ! »**

Jasper rampa par-dessus mon corps et dit,** « je m'ennuyais. » **Puis il m'embrassa et je pus me goûter sur lui, ce qui m'excita d'avantages. J'étais sensible, mais tellement excitée que je voulais le baiser sauvagement. J'étais sur le point d'enlever son jean quand il m'embrassa sur le nez et fila à la douche. J'étais reconnaissante pour cette relâche, mais quel putain d'allumeur ! Ok, il voulait jouer, nous allions jouer. A cause de mon humanité, je ne peux pas être aussi endurante que lui, mais je peux faire d'autres choses. Il verra bien.

Le jour suivant, Jasper dit qu'il avait quelques affaires à régler et qu'il me rejoindrait chez moi pour une autre leçon d'échecs. Il m'avait appris à jouer et je commençais à saisir. Je ne l'avais pas battu…pas encore, mais ça arrivera.

J'aimais être chez Jasper avec lui, mais c'était toujours agréable de rentrer chez moi, avoir mes trucs à moi, vous savez ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de nettoyage à faire, alors je me fis un rapide déjeuner et pris une douche. Après ça, je décidai de m'asseoir dans le jardin avec un livre. Je m'installai sur le porche arrière et commençai à lire.

Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le livre mes pensées ne cessaient d'interrompre mon attention. C'est incroyable comme votre vie peut changer sans s'en rendre compte. Heureusement, ce changement fut pour le mieux. Les deux dernières années avaient été plutôt dures. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre de telles tragédies à un si jeune âge.

A mes yeux, perdre Edward avait été le début de la fin. Edward, Charlie, Jacob et Renée j'avais tant perdu en si peu de temps. Mes parents me manquaient plus que des mots ne pourraient le décrire. J'étais toujours furieuse de la façon dont mes relations avec Edward et Jacob s'étaient terminées. Edward m'avait tout enlevée et Jacob m'avait reconstruite.

J'avais oublié Edward depuis longtemps maintenant. Ce n'avait pas été une chose facile. Même quand j'étais avec Jacob, j'étais toujours amoureuse d'Edward. J'avais aimé Jacob il avait été si merveilleux que j'avais réussi à renoncer à Edward.

Je n'étais plus amoureuse d'Edward ou de Jacob, mais ça faisait toujours mal de penser à eux. Je savais que les ruptures n'étaient pas "une fin heureuse", mais pourquoi cela devait-il faire aussi mal ? J'aimerai toujours Edward, mais j'étais incroyablement furieuse contre lui. La façon dont il avait mit fin à notre relation, puis repris mes affaires et éloigné la famille dont je pensais être aimée, était affreuse. Peut-être que si j'avais pu dire au revoir à la famille et garder mes affaires, j'aurais eu plus de facilité à passer à autre chose.

Même si je ne l'aimais plus, il y avait toujours ce trou béant dans ma poitrine quand je pensais à Edward. J'avais appris à accepter que quelque chose comme ça ne guérit jamais. Je pouvais tourner la page mais pas oublier.

**JPOV**

Bella avait finalement admis qu'elle m'aimait. Je le savais depuis un moment, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de me le dire et ça m'allait. Je voulais aller à son rythme honnêtement, si mes sentiments régissaient notre relation, nous serions probablement déjà mariés et elle serait comme moi.

Je n'étais pas sur de la façon d'aborder le sujet de la transformation avec elle. Je savais qu'Edward ne voulait pas le faire parce qu'elle méritait de vivre une vie humaine normale, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit sa destinée. Je croyais de tout mon cœur qu'elle était faite pour moi et vice versa.

Le simple fait de lui montrer mon corps suffisait à savoir qu'elle était la bonne personne et la seule. Je comprenais le raisonnement d'Edward. Je rêverais d'être humain et de pouvoir découvrir la vie ensembles, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Dans l'immédiat, c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Il fallait que je lui parle de l'amour qu'Edward éprouvait pour elle. Si je ne lui disais pas, ce serait toujours dans un coin de ma tête si elle venait à me quitter en le découvrant. Et si elle me quittait ? Je ne crois pas que je pourrai le supporter.

J'avais fini de faire les arrangements pour mon voyage au Texas. Tout était remboursable dans le cas où Bella ne voudrait pas y aller. Si elle était d'accord, j'avais juste à appeler Peter pour qu'on ait un endroit où rester et régler quelques détails.

Pendant que j'en terminais avec ça, Bella avait décidé de rentrer chez elle et de se reposer un moment. Je n'aimais pas être séparé d'elle, mais je ne voulais pas l'étouffer. J'étais impatient de la voir, de la prendre dans mes bras et poser mes lèvres de partout sur son corps.

Je me garai dans son allée et sentis des émotions que j'avais déjà expérimentées avec Bella : vide, douleur et indignité. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Je pouvais la sentir dehors, je me dirigeai donc vers le jardin, à l'arrière, et la vis, se balançant sur son patio, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux étaient vitreux.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, pris sa main dans la mienne et traçai les lignes de sa paume. Quand nos peaux entrèrent en contact, je ressentis son amour et sa passion pour moi, et les autres émotions négatives diminuèrent pour le moment. Bella ne parla pas, mais ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je vis à travers eux le conflit qui grondait en elle. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose, mais elle était indécise.

J'avais peur d'entamer cette discussion, mais c'était quelque chose dont nous devions nous débarrasser. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler dans l'immédiat. **« Je t'ai dit que j'étais venu te rendre visité une fois, après que nous ayons quitté Forks. » **Elle détacha son regard du mien et posa ses yeux sur nos mains jointes. **« Quand je vérifiais comment tu allais, j'ai ressenti ce vide, cette peine et cette indignité évidente, mais tu étais si pleine d'amour et de passion. Je ne comprenais pas comment tu pouvais ressentir tout cela à la fois. » **Mais qu'est-ce qui te gêne vraiment Jasper ? **« Mais je ne comprends pourquoi tu ressens ça maintenant. » **C'était ce qui me dérangeait comment pouvait-elle être comme ça après neuf mois passés avec moi ? Elle ressentait la même chose quand elle était avec ce chien, et maintenant avec moi est-ce qu'elle me cachait quelque chose ?

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. **« Jasper, je t'aime ! Après tant de pertes, je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer à nouveau comme ça, tu as ressuscité mon cœur, d'une certaine manière. » **Elle s'arrêta et regarda le ciel. **« Je te suis reconnaissante pour tant de choses…ton amitié et ton amour ne sont que deux choses d'une très longue liste. » **J'avais vu, de mes yeux, qu'aimer quelqu'un ne voulait pas forcément dire finir sa vie avec. J'étais toujours anxieux, mais entendre qu'elle m'aimait calma ma respiration inutile. **« Ce que je ressens n'a rien à voir avec toi…je repensais au passé. » **Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait par rapport à son passé ? C'était putain de terrible ! J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un avait fait un trou dans ma poitrine et en avait arraché un morceau. **« Je t'ai déjà raconté la façon dont Edward avait mit fin à notre relation et que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui. Mais parfois, je repense à lui et ça fait mal. Quand il est parti, j'avais ce trou béant dans ma poitrine, et ça a pris des années avant qu'il ne s'atténue. Je suis incroyablement en colère contre Edward pour sa façon merdique de rompre, mais il y aura toujours une part de moi qui l'aime. » **Elle prit une autre inspiration et essuya les larmes dans ses yeux avant qu'elles ne tombent. **« Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà réellement parler de Jacob. »**

Elle fit une nouvelle pause le temps de rassembler ses pensées, et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir la colère qu'elle avait pour Edward. Ce qu'il avait fait était une belle connerie et je le lui avais dit. Je pouvais comprendre ce qu'elle disait j'aimerai aussi toujours Alice. D'ailleurs, Alice et moi nous étions séparés en meilleurs termes, les sentiments étaient toujours là. Je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie d'entendre quoique ce soit à propos de ce putain de clébard, mais il semblerait que c'était quelque chose dont Bella avait besoin de parler.

**« Je t'ai dit qu'après le départ d'Edward, j'étais dans un état catatonique pendant au moins cinq mois, puis Jacob a fait son apparition et je me sentais mieux avec lui. C'était comme si cet affreux trou qu'Edward avait créé, s'estompait quand j'étais avec Jacob. » **Elle releva ses yeux vers moi et les planta dans les miens. **« C'est grâce à Jacob que j'ai pu oublier Edward. Il était patient et tendre avec moi il m'a attendu des mois, avant que je sois capable d'entamer une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. » **Elle poursuivit en me racontant en détail sa vie après Edward ses hallucinations et son imprudence qui allait de paire. Elle me dit qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité avec le cabot. Je n'aimais pas cette partie, mais je serai toujours reconnaissant envers le chien, d'avoir aidé Bella quand nous l'avions tous abandonnée. **« Toute la meute était incroyable j'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau une famille. Quand vous êtes tous partis, mon cœur s'est brisé plusieurs fois à cause de vous tous. Je suis juste une enfant, tu sais, c'était agréable d'avoir une famille. » **Elle arriva ensuite à la façon dont elle avait découvert ce qu'ils étaient et comme ils l'avaient protégée contre Laurent, ce qui me donnait une raison de plus de remercier ses putains de clebs.

Ses émotions partirent à nouveau dans tous les sens quand elle se mit à parler de la fin de leur relation. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes tandis qu'elle parlait.** « Il n'a fallut qu'un seul regard pour mon monde change. Ce n'étais pas comme s'il la reluquait ou autre. Ils se sont tous les deux trouvés à se regarder et ils ont été instantanément attirés l'un par l'autre. J'ai toujours que c'était une possibilité, mais, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, et Jacob disait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il m'a fait avoir confiance. » **Elle commençait à être en colère. **« PUTAIN, qu'est-ce que c'est l'imprégnation de toute façon ? » **Elle me raconta comment il l'avait traitée après ça, qu'il ne l'avait plus jamais regardée de la même façon, et les souvenirs d'Edward et de son abandon que cela avait fait remonter à la surface. Elle était perdue, et les personnes, qui l'avaient une fois considéré comme de la famille, l'évitaient. C'était tellement poignant si j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurais pleuré pour elle. **« Jacob voulait à peine me parler. Il a fini par rester chez elle pendant que je me préparais à déménager. » **Ses pleurs devenaient plus intenses. **« Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, la rupture, ou que mon meilleur ami ne pouvait même pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que moi. C'est la seule chose que Jake n'a jamais comprise. C'est vrai, ce fut horrible de perdre un autre amour, mais j'ai aussi perdu mon meilleur ami. Quand Edward est parti, j'avais Jake quand Jake est parti, je n'avais personne, et j'ai du partir loin de tout ce que je connaissais. » **Elle prit mes deux mains et les serra. **« Je t'aime Jasper, mais je dois être honnête avec toi. Et en toute sincérité, je suis terrifiée ! Terrifiée que tu t'en ailles, que tu réalises que je ne suis pas assez bien, que tu ne m'aimes pas, et que je sois juste une distraction pour passer le temps. Je suis terrifiée que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour toi. Je traine tellement de bagages et tu mérites tellement tout… » **J'en avais assez entendu. Je mis mes doigts sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

**« Il semblerait que certaines de nos peurs soient les mêmes, Darlin'. Je suis terrifié que tu réalises que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre et que tu me quittes. » **Elle essaya de protester, mais c'était à mon tour de parler. Je la regardais profondément dans les yeux, essayant d'atteindre son âme. **« Isabella, je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement. » **Je murmurai sur la fin, mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu.** « Je veux être avec toi, toujours, pour l'éternité. » **Je chuchotai pour toujours, pas sur de sa réaction, mais elle me fixait toujours. **« Il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire, et je suis terrifié quant à ta réaction. » **je sentis son humeur changer et devenir un peu en colère. Surement parce que je lui avais tu quelque chose bien, allons-y…

Je relâchai ses mains, je la regardais toujours bien au fond des yeux aussi longtemps que je le pouvais et risquai mon cœur, **« Edward est toujours amoureux de toi. » **son corps se figea, même ses émotions disparurent, et son regard devint transparent. C'était frustrant de ne rien ressentir venant d'elle je compris ce qu'Edward avait l'habitude de ressentir.

Elle sortit de son état second. **« Non, jasper, il ne m'aime pas. Je t'ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé ! Pourquoi dire une chose pareille ? Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire du mal ? » **Finalement, je sentis suinter la colère et une légère incrédulité.

**« Non ! Bien sur que non Bella, je suis franc avec toi. Edward t'a quittée parce qu'il voulait que tu aies une vie humaine normale. Il ne voulait pas que notre famille fasse partie de ta vie. » **J'arrêtais de parler, parce qu'elle avait ce même regard qui disait qu'elle n'était plus avec moi.

**« CE PUTAIN DE CONNARD ! EST-CE QU'IL SAIT QU'IL M'A DETRUITE ? POUR QUOI ? Je parie qu'il vous a dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi, pas vrai ? J'ai raison ? » **Je hochai la tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle l'aimait encore. Je ne douterai plus jamais d'elle. **« Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Ne suis-je pas une personne ? N'ai-je pas le droit de faire mes propres choix, dans **_**ma**_** vie ? » **A cet instant, elle faisait les cent pas devant la balancelle. Elle s'arrêta brutalement. **« Tu sais, j'aurais probablement été normale s'il m'avait juste dit la vérité. S'il avait rompu d'une meilleure façon, je serais surement passer à autre chose plus rapidement. » **Sa colère grimpa en flèche, de nouveau, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter. Je ne savais pas si je devais la réconforter, la calmer, ou la laisser continuer à parler.

Soudain, elle tomba sur le sol et se mit à pleurer, puis se recroquevilla en position fœtale. **« Pourquoi a-t-il du le faire comme ça ? » **j'allai vers elle et moula mon corps contre sien, dans ce que j'espérais être un geste rassurant. **« As-tu idée de ce que c'est que de se sentir mal-aimé et non désirée par plusieurs personnes, dont celui que tu vois comme l'amour de ta vie ? Je me suis sentie tellement indigne si longtemps. » **Elle commença à babiller sur le fait qu'elle ne valait rien et qu'elle n'était pas aimée, et je me mis à lui murmurer des mots tendres et affectueux à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position.

**« Je t'aime Jasper. Je me fous qu'Edward m'aime encore. Il a eu sa chance et il l'a laissée filer. On dirait que sa perte est ton incroyable gain. » **Dit-elle, un sourire triste sur le visage. **« Je te veux, rien que toi. » **Elle se tut jusqu'à ce que son souffle se stabilise puis me regarda à nouveau. **« Merci d'avoir écouté. Je n'avais pu parler de Jacob à personne avant, ce que je veux dire, c'est, qui croirait que je sortais avec un loup-garou qui s'est imprégné de son âme sœur. » **Elle finit sur un rire forcé.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position je me demandais encore comment Bella faisait pour rester immobile tant de temps, mais en fin de compte, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je la portai dans son lit et la bordai. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à partir, alors je m'enroulai autour de son minuscule corps et prétendis dormir avec elle et rêver.

**EMPOB**

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis ma dernière discussion avec Bella et Jasper. J'étais un peu déçu que Bella ne m'ait pas contacté, enfin, je lui avais dit de m'appeler à chaque fois qu'elle le voulait. Je n'avais pas encore eu de ses nouvelles. Je n'avais pas cessé de penser à elle, alors je fus vraiment heureux de découvrir qu'Edward était parti "voyager" encore un peu.

Je me sentais presque mal pour le gamin. Avant de partir chez Jasper, j'avais chassé avec lui, il était encore amoureux de Bella. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il avait du partir pourquoi il avait du la quitter. Enfin, je comprenais les mots et l'idée, mais comment pouvait-on quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Il disait toujours que cela prouvait qu'il l'aimait plus, mais je pensais que c'était un ramassis de conneries. Pour quelconques raisons, il aimait se punir, mais il avait presque détruit Bella en chemin.

Elle ne m'avait peut-être pas totalement pardonné encore, mais j'étais si heureux de savoir qu'elle était en vie et bien, et complètement amoureuse de Jasper. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Jasper ne la change. Jasper était malin, et n'allait pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'Edward.

C'était plutôt ennuyeux par ici. Carlisle était à l'hôpital probablement sur le chemin du retour, et Esmé était dans sa chambre travaillant avec du tissu et autre chose. Rosalie jouait sur ses voitures et Alice se morfondait parce qu'elle venait de rompre avec Elijah. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit à la famille. Depuis sa rupture avec lui, elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Jasper et son incapacité à voir son avenir. Elle voulait lui faire une surprise en allant lui rendre visite, mais je l'en avait dissuadée. J'étais surpris d'avoir pu le faire, mais j'avais bien géré. J'allais devoir appeler Jasper et lui dire de lui téléphoner.

J'entendis la camionnette avant qu'elle n'approche et décidai d'attendre sur le perron quiconque venait. Un fourgon FedEx se gara et il attrapa un colis de taille moyenne. Il m'approcha avec, **« j'ai une livraison pour Emmett Cullen. »**

**« C'est moi. » **Je signai pour le colis puis le livreur repartit. A ce moment, Rose était arrivée au salon pour voir ce qu'il m'avait été livré.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore commandé ? » **Dit-elle, agacée. Je l'aimais, mais c'était comme si elle avait ses règles 24/24.

**« Je n'ai rien commandé du tout bébé. » **je ne voyais pas d'adresse d'expéditeur et je ne connaissais pas l'écriture. J'ouvris le carton et vis à l'intérieur, plusieurs mêmes livres et un mot qui sentait comme Jasper.

**« Est-ce que ça dit Bella Swan ? » **cria Rosalie, incrédule. Esmé fut en bas en une fraction de seconde et je pus entendre la voiture de Carlisle accélérer sur le chemin, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait à côté d'Esmé, au dessus du carton de livres. Alice descendit en un clin d'œil, et pas besoin d'être Jasper pour sentir l'excitation qu'elle dégageait. Je me demandais si elle serait dans le même état si elle savait que Bella sortait avec son ex-mari. Bella avait fait publier son livre je fus submergé de fierté et étais très impatient de l'appeler.

_Cullen-_

_Je faisais les magasins aujourd'hui et ceci à attiré mon attention, pour des raisons évidentes. Le livre est incroyable et je pensais que sa réussite pourrait vous intéresser._

_Je vais bien. J'espère que c'est le cas pour tout le monde Jje sais que je dois venir, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à rentrer à la maison. Soyez patient tout vient à point qui sait attendre._

_Tendrement,_

_Jasper_

Tout le monde prit un livre et se retira dans son coin ou sa chambre respective pour le lire. Je pouvais voir la fierté dans les yeux de tout le monde, même Rosie semblait fière. Avant que tout le monde parte, Rosie se tourna vers le groupe. **« Merde ! Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle a écrit une histoire sur les vrais vampires ? Je veux dire que, si les Volturis l'apprennent, nous sommes tous morts. » **La fierté commençait à quitté ses yeux, remplacé par la colère.

**« Bébé, nous devrions rien présumer encore. Lisons-le et voyons de quoi ça parle. » **Tout le monde repris son chemin pour aller lire. J'ouvris le livre, la dédicace me fit sourire.

_A mon dernier fragment d'espoir j'ai rêvé d'un endroit pour toi et moi, ici, personne ne sait qui nous sommes, tout ce que je veux, c'est te donner ma vie, j'ai rêvé si longtemps que je ne peux plus, enfuyons-nous – je t'emmènerai là-bas. Tu es mon tout ! Reste avec moi, pour toujours !_

Elle avait dédié le livre à Jasper. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être avec eux pour savoir que leur lien était de plus en plus fort, jour après jour. Je voulais retourner les voir. Je me demandais comment je pourrais m'échapper sans éveiller les soupçons.

* * *

><p>Alors? ce chapitre vous a convaincu?<p>

Je craque sur la déclaration d'amour de bella et sur la dédicace!

Pas mal le vibro Jasper!

et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant qe nous aussi on eut bien être pompom gilr pour la Team jasper!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	10. Ch 10 : N'importe où

**Bonjour!**

**Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder cette fois-ci, parce que là, plus bas, il y a, je crois, ce que vous attendez depuis un moment!**

**Alors bonne lecture, je vous retrouve plus bas, si je ne vous ai pas perdu quelque part entre la salle de bain et la chambre, LOL**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 10 : N'importe où

**BPOV**

Le matin suivant, je réveillais encore engourdie c'était comme si je n'avais pas dormi. Je devais être vidée, émotionnellement. Je n'avais jamais parlé de quelque chose d'aussi personnel avec qui que ce soit. Jacob savait pour Edward, mais je ne lui en avais pas révélé autant pas autant qu'avec Jasper la nuit la dernière.

Autant j'avais pleuré, et autant ça m'avait fait mal de tout laisser sortir mais je me sentais différente. J'avais l'impression d'avoir nettoyé mon âme de toutes les choses négatives. Biens sur, ces expériences feraient toujours partie de moi, et j'aimerai toujours Edward et Jacob, mais ils appartenaient au passé. Je pouvais passer à autre chose et être avec Jasper. Je pouvais lui offrir mon âme. Edward avait tout eu, mais il l'avait laissé filé je n'avais jamais pu me donner totalement à Jacob et je sentais qu'il méritait plus. Quelque part, au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse pour lui et espérais que la vie lui apporterait ce qu'il voulait.

Je me concentrai sur l'homme magnifique qui était devant moi, et si je ne le savais pas, j'aurais pu dire qu'il dormait. C'était très apaisant de le regarder. Le coin de ses lèvres commençait à bouger, et je ne pus réfréner plus longtemps ma curiosité. **« Bébé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Chhhh ! » **Murmura-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. **« Je dors. » **je ris de ses pitreries et jouai le jeu et lui murmurant "désolée".

Il était allongé sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Une nouvelle fois, il ne portait presque rien à la place de son habituel jean, il avait un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle qui descendait assez bas sur ses hanches. Je pouvais clairement voir le V qui glissait dans son pantalon ainsi qu'une petite ligne duveteuse. Il devait sentir mon désir, parce que son membre prenait progressivement de l'ampleur, à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il se formait une tente et je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Je pouvais voir la tête de son sexe pointer à travers les plis de son pantalon.

Je rampai entre ses jambes et descendis son pantalon, libérant ainsi sa virilité. Je me servis de mon index pour étaler le sperme qui perlait, ce qui le fit soupirer. J'enroulai ma main autour de sa longueur et commençai à le pomper de bas en haut, j'étais hypnotisée par la beauté devant moi. J'étais impatiente de la goûter. Je tirai sur la taille de son pantalon, et il se souleva assez pour que je puisse le lui enlever. Jasper était complètement nu devant, et je pensais que Dieu devrait créer chaque homme à partir d'un moule de Jasper. Ma main le caressait toujours mais je m'arrêtai et me penchai pour le goûter. Je fis glisser ma langue de la base au sommet, puis l'enroulai autour de son bout. **« Humm, tu es si bon. » **dis-je. Je levai mes yeux, l'intensité dans le regard de Jasper me rendis humide, et je vis ses narines se dilater. Je rompis le contact visuel et continuai de la lécher tout en massant ses boules. Je descendis plus bas et en pris une dans ma bouche, faisant crier Jasper sous la sensation.

J'alternai sur chaque boules et les léchai une dernière fois avant de bouger. Jasper avait toujours le regard baissé sur moi et je verrouillai mes yeux aux siens tandis que je le pris en bouche. Je fis tourner ma langue une fois avant de me mettre en mouvement. Plus j'allais loin, plus j'allais vite, plus ses yeux devenaient noirs. Je saisis à nouveau ses boules et les malaxai tout en continuant mes va et vient. Je me servis de mon autre pour me stabiliser en prenant appui sur sa cuisse. Je remontai un peu et la laissai frapper au fond de ma gorge. **« Putain Bella ! » **Il commençait à perdre le contrôle, et ses gémissements et grondement me stimulaient. Il se mit à donner de léger coup de hanches, buttant au fond de ma gorge. Il noua une de ses mains dans mes cheveux et me massait la tête, mais il me laissa instaurer le rythme. A la raideur de son corps, je pouvais dire qu'il était proche. Je voulais l'emmener au bord du gouffre je continuais mes rapides mouvements avec ma bouche et à pétrir ses boules. Je fis glisser ma main de sa cuisse vers ses fesses et enfonça mes ongles dedans tout en gémissant autour de son sexe. Il rompit finalement le contact visuel et bascula sa tête en arrière d'extase, tout en se rependant en jets dans ma bouche. Je fus surprise de la chaleur de son sperme je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit froid, tout comme le reste de son corps.

Je sentis une vibration venir de son corps, et réalisai qu'il ronronnait. N'était-ce pas le plus sexy des sons que vous n'ayez jamais entendu je passerai ma vie à essayer d'entendre ce son tout le temps. J'attendis que sa respiration se régule et ralentis mes mouvements. Je me mis à le lécher et l'embrasser de partout. Il revint sur terre, me regarda et grogna. **« C'était incroyable putain ! » **Il avait ce regard animal dans ses yeux et je sentis un afflux liquide couler entre mes jambes. Il se pencha un peu en avant, m'attrapa sous les bras et me remonta sur son corps. Il emprisonna ma bouche et m'attaqua sans pitié. Je me reculai pour reprendre de l'air, haletante, mais il ne s'arrêta pas et se mit à tracer un chemin de baisers, de mon cou à mon oreille, redescendit sur ma clavicule, il se frotta contre mon ventre et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt et caressa mon dos. **« Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique ! » **

Il ruinait mes plans. Je voulais m'éloigner de lui et aller prendre une douche, comme il l'avait fait l'autre fois. Mon dieu, c'était si bon ! Tout ce qu'il me faisait, partout où il me touchait, tout ça faisait chanter mon corps. Je vidai ma tête de tout ce désir et me redressai sur son torse. Les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux, je voyais qu'il se retenait. Je souris innocemment et demanda, **« tu me ferais le petit déjeuner ? » **Je filai aussi vite que possible et courus dans la salle de bain. Sur son visage, était affiché un mélange de désir et d'incrédulité. Je m'appuyai contre la porte, essayant de me reprendre. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais juste de fuir, ça.

Je m'éloignai de la porte pour me brosser les dents et Jasper, nu, débarqua dans la pièce. **« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça. » **dit-il, encore clairement sous le choc.

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »**

Jasper grogna et s'approcha de moi, tel un prédateur, ce qui fit grimper mon envie de lui un sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage et il s'accroupit plus bas tout en me traquant. A chaque pas qu'il faisait vers moi, j'en faisais un en arrière, jusqu'à ce que je heurte le mur. **« Tu es une vilaine fille, hein ? » **Dit-il, séducteur. Il se redressa de sa position accroupie et pressa son corps toujours nu contre le mien, déclenchant un gémissant que je ne pus contenir. Il me souleva et écrasa sa virilité encore dure contre mon centre.

Il amena son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, le balayant de son souffle, voilant mon discernement. **« Je ne savais pas que nous jouions à un jeu. » **Murmura-t-il en effleurant mon cou, mon oreille et mon visage de ses lèvres sans établir de réel contact. **« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me battre je gagnerai toujours. » **Il accentua le mot gagner avec une autre poussée entre mes jambes, me faisant basculer la tête en arrière contre le mur.

Je sentais ses dents érafler mon cou et mon désir s'envola. Putain ! J'en pouvais plus ! Je me mis à me frotter contre son érection et murmura, **« s'il te plait. » **Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes fesses tandis qu'il continuait ses à-coups.

**« S'il te plait quoi, Darlin' ? » **Dit-il en souriant, très sur de lui. C'était comme s'il faisait ressortir l'animal en moi, parce que je lui grognai dessus et redressai ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. J'attaquai sa bouche et poussai mes seins contre sa poitrine.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, toutes pensées cohérentes avaient quitté mon cerveau, encore une fois. Quelque part, dans ma tête, je me demandais comment il était possible qu'il me donne un orgasme juste en se frottant contre moi, mais, Oh Mon Dieu, ça venait. Je resserrai mes bras autour de son cou mais je faisais face à un conflit interne. Je voulais gagner, mais en même temps, je voulais qu'il gagne aussi. Alors, au lieu de crier comme il le voulait, je mordis dans son cou pour couvrir mon cri. C'était le plus fort grognement que j'avais entendu venant de lui, et il ne diminuait pas. Je me détachai de son cou et reculai pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs, mais il me poser au sol et se recula. Il se pencha vers moi et mis ses deux mains près de ma tête, en appui contre le mur. **« Touché. » **Dit-il avec un sourire. Il m'embrassa tendrement et sortit de la salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur, et attendis que ma santé mentale refasse surface.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans un agréable état second. De doux touchés, des caresses séductrices remplirent la matinée et l'après-midi. Nous étions dans notre monde nous vivions dans notre bulle qui n'impliquait que Jasper et moi.

Je reçu le premier chèque grâce au succès de mon livre et fut étonné de combien cela avait rapporté. L'éditeur disait que, puisqu'il se vendait bien, je devrais recevoir d'autres chèques. Bie entendu, Jasper voulut sortir fêter ça, mais cela allait détruire notre bulle et je n'étais pas prête à l'abandonner.

L'heure du diner arriva finalement, et je choisis de me faire du bœuf et des brocolis. J'aimais tellement la nourriture chinoise, que j'avais décidé d'apprendre à la cuisiner. Environ 45 minutes plus tard, j'étais en train de manger mon plat préféré et Jasper s'installa avec moi.

**« Bella, qu'as-tu prévu de faire maintenant que tu as fini la fac ? » **Il avait l'air un peu penaud mais je chassai cette idée. Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ce que j'allais faire après la fac, vous savez. Je n'avais jamais vraiment imaginé que ce jour arriverait. Pourquoi devions-nous faire quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas…oh non ! Jasper était en train de dire qu'il devait déménager ! Il ne pouvait pas rester par ici plus longtemps. **« Du calme beauté ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais arrête ça ! » **Dit-il, fermement.

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je n'avais pas vu si loin, parce qu'il me semblait qu'il restait une éternité avant d'y arriver. Ensuite, tu es entré dans ma vie, et j'ai tout pris au jour le jour. »**

**« Ok. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire Bella ? » **Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains. **« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais voir ? Des endroits que tu voudrais visiter ? » **Je pris en considération ce qu'il disait. Evidemment, j'avais envie de voir le monde.

**« Je crois que ça ne me dérangerait voyager. Tu sais, l'Europe, l'Amérique, l'Asie je commencerais n'importe où. Avec le chèque que je viens d'avoir, je peux aller partout. » **Je m'arrêtai pour prendre une gorgée de mon vin. **« Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit que tu n'as pas visité ? S'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas vu, nous pourrions commencer par là. » **Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer en lui faisant voir les mêmes choses à nouveau.**jasper s'fau=ire du boeuf errière. je encore une fois. tact. ant que je ne pus cont**

**« Ouais. Il y un endroit où j'aimerais aller en premier. » **Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

**« Vraiment ? » **Dis-je un peu trop enthousiaste. **« Où c'est ? »**

**« Je voulais aller au Texas. Je ne suis pas retourné dans ma ville natale depuis un moment, et je me demandais si tu voulais m'accompagner ? » **Mon cœur explosa d'amour. Il voulait m'emmener dans sa ville natale. **« Est-ce que je dois prendre ça comme un "oui" ? »**

**« Bien sur ! Est-ce que tu sais où est ta maison et tout ça ? » **J'avais l'impression que j'allais, en fait, rencontrer ses parents, mais c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, je crois.

Je pouvais dire qu'il aimait parler de ça il avait le sourire le plus niais depuis qu'il avait commencé. **« Ouais, je suis toujours propriétaire des terres. Je le loue à des personnes que je considère comme de la famille et j'aimerais que tu les rencontres. » **Je me figeai. Des gens qu'il considérait comme de la famille la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut les Cullen, mais je savais qu'il ne parlait pas d'eux. Oh, je me souvenais quels étaient leurs noms Peter et …Charlotte, c'est ça.

**« Ca me va ! Oh, nous devrions voyager par la route, j'aimerais voir le pays en y allant. » **Son sourire devint encore plus gros et plus éclatant, si ce fut possible.

**« Darlin', tu lis mes pensées. » **Je pensai à Edward une fraction de seconde, mais repoussai cette pensée. J'étais impatiente de commencer quelque chose de nouveau et d'excitant avec Jasper. **« Quand veux-tu partir ? »**

**« He bien, je ne suis pas pressée, et il y a quelques trucs que j'aimerais régler avant. » **Dis-je en regardant la pièce que j'allais quittée.

**« Pareil pour moi beauté. Ce qui m'amène à ma question suivante : je dois vendre ma maison, et je vais vendre les meubles avec, alors…est-ce que je peux amener mes affaires ici et j'aimerais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'on parte. » **

Ma poitrine se serra encore, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me levai pour aller m'asseoir sur ses genoux et le regardait droit dans les yeux. **« Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de t'avoir chez moi. »**

Les deux semaines suivantes filèrent. J'aidai Jasper à emballer ses affaires, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup pour lui, puis nous les déménageâmes chez moi. Je décidai de ne pas vendre ma maison elle était déjà payée de toute façon. Comme ça nous pourrions toujours nous en servir comme résidence secondaire. J'adorais voir les affaires de Jasper chez moi c'était encore une chose qu'il avait pu faire pour me sentir vraiment entière.

La meilleure chose qu'il avait faite pour moi dans tout ça, ce fut d'aller à mon rythme. L'emballage avait pris quelques jours, mais je savais qu'avec sa vitesse, Jasper aurait pu faire ça en quelques heures. Mais il prit le temps de me laisser l'aider, et, franchement, ce fut très amusant. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais aimé déménager, mais tout ce que je faisais avec Jasper était différent.

La maison de Jasper se vendit finalement une semaine après avoir été mise sur le marché. Il était très satisfait du prix de vente.

Je faisais dans la place dans mon bureau pour ses livres quand il s'était mis à jouer de la guitare. Je ne l'avais plus jamais entendu jouer autre chose c'était toujours la même mélodie qui me mettait en larmes. Pourtant, il ne voulait jamais en parler.

**JPOV**

Je jouais de la guitare dans _notre_ chambre. J'aimais avoir emménagé chez Bella c'était nous, simple, rien d'exagéré, ni de fortuit.

Je jouais cette musique depuis des semaines maintenant. J'avais commencé une nuit, pendant que Bella dormait. Je n'avais pu détacher mes yeux d'elle et cette mélodie était venue d'elle-même. J'étais sorti dehors, sur mon balcon, et m'étais mis à la jouer cette nuit-là. C'était la version musicale de ce que j'éprouvais pour elle je ne lui avais pas encore dit. Je savais qu'Edward lui avait fait une berceuse et, honnêtement, je ne voulais pas le lui rappeler.

Je pouvais entendre Bella fredonner la mélodie, et je souris en sachant qu'elle l'aimait. J'entendais qu'elle essayait de faire de la place pour mon imposante collection de livres je pouvais sentir la capitulation s'insinuer en elle. Elle allait bientôt abandonner je ne lui en voulais pas. J'en avais une tonne. Je me mis à jouer la mélodie plus doucement et entendis Bella chanter dessus.

_**I have dreamt / Of a place for you and I / No one knows / Who we are there / All I want / Is to give my life only to you / I've dreamt so long / I cannot dream anymore / Let's run away / I'll take you there-**_

_(__J'ai rêvé / d'un endroit pour toi et moi / personne ne sait / qui nous sommes ici / tout ce que je veux / c'est te donner ma vie / j'ai rêvé si longtemps / que je ne peux plus / enfuyons-nous / je t'emmènerai là-bas) _

C'était la chose la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais entendue, et pourtant, je l'avais déjà entendue avant.

_I have dreamt  
>Of a place for you and I<br>No one knows  
>Who we are there<br>All I want  
>Is to give my life only to you<br>I've dreamt so long  
>I cannot dream anymore<br>Let's run away  
>I'll take you there-<br>_

C'était la dédicace du livre de Bella. Nous n'en avions pas encore parlé. J'étais sûr à 99% que cette dédicace était pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour un con et me l'attribuer.

Bella avait cessé de travailler dans le bureau, je pouvais l'entendre dans la salle de bain. Elle entra dans la chambre et me souris tandis que je continuais de jouer. Elle avait son ordinateur portable sous le bras et s'assit dans le gros fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, puis elle se mit à taper.

Je savais que ce qu'elle faisait était évident, mais je ne résistai pas à l'envie de demander. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **cela ne la fit ni s'arrêter ni relever la tête.

Elle répondit rapidement. **« J'écris. »**

Apparemment, elle était parti dans son trip ou quelque chose comme ça, et je décidai de la laisser tranquille le temps qu'elle revienne parmi nous, et continuai de jouer. Néanmoins, je me demandais si je devais m'arrêter et la laisser se concentrer, mais elle était venue ici pour une raison. Je ne crois pas que ça la gênait que je joue.

Elle s'arrêta enfin de taper et semblait vérifier son travail, faisant des corrections ici et là. Je posai ma guitare et la regardai. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point elle ne se rendait pas compte que je la fixais. Finalement, elle releva les yeux de son ordinateur et rougit quand elle réalisa que je la regardais. **« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu me regardes ? »** Son rougissement s'accentua encore plus.

Je souris. **« Un moment. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ta beauté m'hypnotise. » **Son rougissement devint incontrôlable et descendit le long de son coup jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« Désolée, je devais écrire ce que j'avais en tête. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser passer, et ça me travaillait depuis un moment déjà. »

**« Vraiment ? » **J'étais excité. Je venais de voir le génie en action. **« Tu écrivais sur quoi ? »**

Elle baissa les yeux sur le tissu du fauteuil et se mit à jouer avec l'ourlet de son t-shirt.** « Toi. » **Murmura-t-elle si bas. **« Enfin, je n'ai pas commencé une nouvelle histoire. Je voulais m'essayer à autre chose. Avant de commencer mon roman, j'avais un peu tenté la poésie, et en fait, je crois que j'ai écrit des paroles pour aller avec la chanson que tu joues. »**

J'étais sans voix. Aimait-elle autant m'entendre jouer ? **« Je ne sais comment décrire ça. A chaque fois que tu joues, je me sens submergée par l'émotion, ma poitrine se serre, et parfois je pleure. Ça a l'air dingue, mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire. »**

Toujours sans voix comment lui dire que cette chanson la concernait, elle, ainsi que mes sentiments. Abruti, elle vient juste de te dire qu'elle a écrit ses paroles sur toi parce que ta chanson l'a inspirée. **« He bien, en fait Bella, cette chanson parle de toi. C'est ce que je ressens pour toi, mis en musique. » **Je n'arrivais pas croire que j'étais aussi timide. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de lui révéler cette petite information.

Je pus sentir tout son amour déborder, et si ce fut possible, je me serais peut-être évanoui à cause de cette émotion. **« Bien, pourquoi ne pas la faire tous les deux ? Je te préviens, je ne suis pas vraiment une chanteuse, mais essaye d'ignorer cette partie. » **Je pris ma guitare, elle vint sur le lit et tira l'ordinateur devant elle. Je commençai à jouer, et quand elle ouvrit la bouche, je ne savais pas quoi dire…

_**Dear my love / haven't you wanted to be with me / and dear my love, / haven't you wanted to be free / I can't keep / pretending that I don't, even know you / and at sweet night / you are my own / take my hand**_

_(_Mon cher amour, n'as-tu jamais voulu être avec moi / Et mon cher amour, n'as-tu jamais voulu être libre / Je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne même pas te connaître / Et en cette douce nuit, tu es mien / Prends ma main)

Je jouais encore et encore ce qu'elle avait créé. C'était tellement attendrissant ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait écrit ces mots sur moi. Je savais que je ferai tout ce qu'elle voudrait, j'irai où elle voudrait aller je lui donnerai le monde. Elle était ma vie maintenant, et il n'y avait aucune interrogation quand à son envie de changer pour moi. Nous n'en n'avions pas encore discuté, mais cela arrivera quand elle le voudra.

_**We're leaving here tonight / There's no need to tell anyone / They'd only hold us down / So by the morning's light / We'll be half way to anywhere / Where love is more than just your name**_

_(Nous partons ce soir / pas besoin de le dire à qui que ce soit / ils ne feraient que nous retenir / alors au petit matin / nous serons à mi-chemin de quelque part / où l'amour est bien plus que ton nom)_

_Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas des Cullen dans sa vie. Quand nous étions ensembles, c'était comme si nous vivions dans notre propre monde et qu'elle ne voulait pas encore que la magie soit rompue. Cela signifiait qu'il allait falloir faire trainer notre petit voyage en voiture aussi longtemps que possible._

_Je déposai ma guitare contre ma table de chevet tandis qu'elle posait son ordinateur sur la sienne. Je me penchai, attrapai ses mains et la tirai à côté de moi. Elle se colla contre mon corps tout en me regardant. __**« Je t'aime Isabella. »**_

_**« Je t'aime, plus que tu ne le penses Jasper. » **__Elle étira son cou, atteignit mes lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser. __**« Je veux l'éternité avec toi. » **__Ces mots me transportèrent de joie elle n'aurait pas pu dire mieux c'était parfait._

_Je portai une main à sa joue et caressai sa pommette de mon pouce. __**« Tu es parfaite Isabella Swan. Je suis impatient de passer l'éternité avec toi. » **__Une larme roula du coin de son œil, les larmes m'avait toujours inquiété, mais l'amour qu'elles renvoyaient auraient fait chanceler n'importe quel homme._

_Nos lèvres se touchèrent, et c'était comme si nous savions tous les deux, que quelque chose de phénoménal était sur le point de se produire. Notre baiser était doux et avide, nos lèvres dansaient et nos langues bataillaient. Je pouvais sentir son excitation suinter et j'en étais au même stade. J'enlevai ma main de son visage et m'arc-boutai pour nous faire rouler et notre retrouver face à face. Je moulai son corps contre le mien, elle gémit et soudain, brisa le baiser, à la recherche d'air._

_**BPOV**_

_J'avais besoin de respirer, mais mon corps avait perdu tout contrôle. J'en avais tellement envie, mais je ne voulais rien précipiter. Je voulais prendre mon temps et explorer chaque partie de son corps. Jouer cette chanson ensembles, avait déclencher quelque chose en nous que nous devions évacuer. Que ce soit notre amour ou notre envie de l'autre nous avions besoin d'un nouvel exutoire._

_Un de ses bras supportait son corps qui me surplombait, son autre main montait et descendait le long de mon dos, puis atteignit la courbe de mes fesses et glissa contre ma cuisse jusqu'à mon genoux dont il s'empara pour passer ma jambe par-dessus sa hanche. Nous nous chauffions un peu en nous touchant et nous caressant l'un l'autre._

_Sa main remonta et il commença à caresser mes seins par-dessus mon chemisier, ses deux mains se rapprochèrent des boutons et se mirent à les défaire lentement. Je n'en plus de cette torture. __**« Arrache-le Jasper ! » **__il grogna et s'exécuta. Sa force était impressionnante il n'avait pas simplement arracher les boutons, non, il avait déchirer le chemisier en deux et jeter les morceaux au sol. J'étais sur le dos et il se mit sur ses genoux devant moi. Il garda ses yeux ancrés dans les miens tandis qu'il enlevait sa propre chemise. Je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de toucher son corps quand il se déshabillait. Plus vite que je ne m'en savais capable, j'étais devant lui, à genoux, en train d'embrasser son torse, caressant son ventre et mordant de temps en temps son oreille. A chaque fois que je le mordais, je récoltais un grondement._

_Je descendis vers son jean et fis courir ma langue le long de la ceinture, ce qui le fit ronronner et je le regardai en souriant. __**« J'aime ça, quand tu ronronne.» **__un air sceptique traversa son visage durant une fraction de seconde._

_**« Je ne ronronne pas ! » **__Affirma-t-il d'une voix virile. Je levai les yeux au ciel, lécha au-dessus de sa ceinture et récoltai le même ronronnement. Je levai les yeux vers lui et sourit, et il rit, simplement. Je défis les boutons de son jean et vis qu'il ne portait rien dessous, comme d'habitude. Mon Dieu, j'adorais cet homme._

_Il dégrafa l'avant de mon soutien-gorge qui se détacha de mon corps, et le fit glisser de mes épaules. Il me poussa en arrière et m'enleva mon jean. Il s'assit sur ses talons et admira mon corps. __**« Tu es une déesse. »**_

_**JPOV**_

_Bella se tenait devant moi, seulement vêtue d'un string, elle était magnifique. Une faible rougeur caressait son corps, et sa respiration erratique m'attisait. J'aimais savoir l'effet que j'avais sur son corps. Je pouvais déjà la sentir, et à cause d'elle, je n'aurai plus jamais la même réaction face au jasmin. Je fis remonter mes mains le long de ses jambes, de ses cuisses jusqu'à atteindre sa culotte que je retirai._

_Bella me regardait faire, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.__** « Ton odeur est appétissante. J'aime la façon dont tu sens, j'adore savoir que tu sens comme ça grâce à moi. » **__Elle avait à nouveau du mal à respirer, et je notai qu'elle aimait que je lui parle._

_Bella fut finalement nue, et je retirai mon jean je me mis à ramper sur elle et installa mon corps dans ce petit endroit que j'aimais appeler, paradis. Son corps était si chaud c'était presque trop chaud. Je frottai mon bassin contre le sien et elle gémit très fort. Nous nous embrassâmes encore, puis je me détachai pour glisser vers ses seins. Ils étaient ronds et charnus, et ses tétons roses mourraient d'envie d'être goûtés. Je donnai un léger coup de langue pour les humidifier, et elle souleva sa poitrine d'un coup sec. On dirait que ma petite chérie devenait impatiente. J'enroulai ma langue autour de son téton, tandis que mon autre main se dirigeait vers le deuxième. J'aspirai son téton tout entier dans ma bouche et une supplique s'échappa dans la nuit. __**« S'il te plait pour quoi Darlin' ? » **__Dis-je en en accentuant mon accent aussi fortement que je le pus, ce qui me valut un long gémissement désespéré en retour. Je changeai de sein et les traitai avec la même attention. Le petit général était extrêmement attentif, et Bella se mit à faire des petites rotations de hanches, sous moi, cherchant ma virilité. Très prudemment, je mordis un de ses tétons tout en me frottant contre elle._

_**« Oh Mon Dieu, Jasper, s'il te plait ! » **__cria-t-elle. Elle souleva ses jambes et les enroula autour de moi, puis ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes épaules dans lesquelles elle enfonçait ses ongles. Ça ne faisait évidemment pas mal la seule chose que cela fit, ce fut de faire ressortir mon côté animal, mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans ce sens avec elle, ce soir. Je voulais que cette nuit soit douce et sensuelle._

_**« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais beauté. » **__je commençais à aimer la taquiner. Elle devenait frustrée mais avait un air satisfait sur le visage. __**« Dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. » **__Murmurai-je à son oreille tandis que ma pointe commençai à pousser en elle._

_Elle haleta pour reprendre son souffle et hurla, __**« Fais-moi l'amour. Montre-moi combien tu m'aimes. Prends-moi, fais-moi tienne… » **__Je m'étais mis à gronder après le "fais-moi l'amour », et l'embrassai pour la faire taire._

_J'avançai ma main jusqu'à son centre et fis glisser un doigt en elle. __**« Jésus, Bella, tu es si humide. » **__Elle était prête pour moi, j'écartai alors ses jambes et me positionna à son entrée. J'entendis un oui très prononcé quand je m'enfonçai en elle. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux tandis que je l'emplissais entièrement je buttai au fond d'elle, m'immobilisai et gardai mes yeux dans les siens. Elle était si chaude elle réchauffait mon corps et m'empêchait de penser clairement. Je voulais la prendre de toutes les manières possibles Mon Dieu, ce que je voulais la mordre. J'avalais du venin en énorme quantité depuis que nous nous étions débarrassés de nos vêtements. Etre en elle me donnait l'irrésistible envie de la mordre de la revendiquer de la faire mienne de toutes les façons possibles. _

_Elle poussa son corps contre le mien, me rappelant que ma beauté était impatiente. Je me mis en mouvement, doucement aucun de nous ne pouvait se détacher du regard de l'autre._

_**BPOV**_

_Mon Dieu, il était si bon sa fraîcheur contre ma chaleur créait une sensation merveilleuse. Ce moment était monumentale, et nous nous perdions dans les yeux de l'autre. De son propre chef, mon corps s'activa contre le sien, et il se mit à pousser en moi. _

_Nos gémissements perpétuels emplissaient la chambre. Jasper rapprocha son corps du mien à chacune de ses poussées, son torse frottait contre mes seins de manière taquine. __**« Mon dieu Jasper, c'est si bon ! » **__A ces mots, il accéléra un peu. J'aimais la vigueur de nos ébats, et ensuite, il se redressa, passa mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules, ce qui le fit glisser encore plus profondément en moi, m'arrachant une nouvelle série de gémissements, __**« Ahhhhhh ! »**_

_Il était si doué une de ses mains vint à mon clitoris et traça de lents cercles. Je commençais à me laisser aller. __**« Plus fort Jasper. » **__Il claquait son corps contre moi, transformant mes gémissements en cris, qui en réclamaient d'avantages. __**« Oh, je suis si proche…si proche. » **_

_**« Ahhh ! J'aime entendre ta voix Bella. Jouis avec moi ! » **__Il se mit à masser mon clitoris plus vite et accéléra ses coups de buttoirs. Ma main glissa sur son dos, essayant de m'accrocher à lui._

J'explosai tout autour de lui, il retira ses doigts et plaça ses mains près de moi pour se soutenir. **« Oh Mon Dieu ! Plus vite…plus fort…s'il te plait, plus vite ! » **Il se mit à me pilonner à un rythme affolant, et je sentis mon orgasme atteindre des sommets. Jasper fut pris de secousses et de tremblements et je pus sentir sa chaude délivrance glisser en moi. Ses poussées avaient cessé, mais il restait en moi et il commença à embrasser mon cou et ma poitrine alors que je reprenais mon souffle.

Nous parlâmes tous les deux en même temps, **« Tu es incroyable ! »**

* * *

><p><strong>On peut quand même dire à Bella que nous, nous savions déjà qu'il était incroyable, n'est-ce pas?<strong>

**C'est bon, tout le monde est arrivé à la fin? **

**Où y en a-t-il qui se sont glissées sous les draps en catimini? **

**Bizzzzzzzzzz**

**Emilie**


	11. Ch 11 : Road Trip

**Bonjour!**

**Tout d'abord, j tiens à m'excuser pour cette abesence de publication ces dernières semaines. La cause : plus d'ordinateur, le mien m'ayant lâchée il y a 15 jours, le temps d'en récupérer un nouveau, de tout réinstaller, de taper la traduction et me voilà enfin.**

**(Pour les lectrices de Saving Bella, je dois aussi récupérer une partie de mon travail sur mon ancien disque dur, mais je vous promets une publication mercredi au plus tard)**

**Donc, pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai rien abandonné!**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, je remercie toutes les personnes qui maissent des reviews, qui ajoutent la fic à leur liste de favoris ou d'alerte, et je ne vous fais pas perdre plus de temps!**

**Pour finir, love-jella19 m'a rejointe sur cette fic en tant que BETA et je la remercie vivement pour son travail très rapide!**

* * *

><p><strong>TWOL chapitre 11 : Road trip<strong>

**EMPOV**

Avec tout le monde affairé à lire le livre, la maison était complètement silencieuse tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre, était le bruit des pages que l'on tournait. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la pièce principale, mais personne ne dit rien je crois que personne ne savais où commencer enfin, c'était certainement mon cas !

Esmé et Carlisle avaient l'air de parents très fiers c'était écrit dans leurs yeux et j'étais d'accord avec eux, mais je devais appeler ma p'tite sœur et le lui dire. Il fallait que je commence à penser à une façon d'échapper à Rose une vingtaine de minutes. Rose ne donnait pas l'impression de s'y intéresser, mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle était fière. Alice avait le regard vitreux qui indiquait qu'elle cherchait dans le futur de Bella. Je me demandais pourquoi Alice ne pouvait pas voir Jasper, et visiblement, Bella non plus.

**« Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à voir Bella ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle a des ennuis ? Devrions-nous essayer de la chercher ? **Cria Alice.

Rosie leva les yeux au ciel devant les déductions d'Alice.

**« Alice, s'il te plaît, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. En plus, nous avons promis à Edward que nous la laisserions tranquille avec sa vie humaine. » **Commença Carlisle. **« Ce que nous dis ce livre, c'est que tout va bien dans sa vie. Quant à moi, je suis heureux d'avoir la preuve de son succès. Bien que ça fasse mal de l'admettre, Edward a l'air d'avoir eu raison. Elle va mieux sans nous. Je crois que la vraie question est : devons-nous envoyer le livre à Edward ? » **Carlisle regarda chacun de ses enfants quand à la décision à prendre.

**« Je ne crois pas qu'il faille le lui envoyer ce serait comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie, non ? » **Demandai-je, regardant vers Rosie pour son approbation, mais elle ne me regardait même pas elle admirait ses putains d'ongles.

**« Je crois que nous devrions essayer de la retrouver ! » **Décréta Alice avec toute l'assurance du monde.

Carlisle se mit automatiquement à secouer la tête nous avions eu cette conversation avec Alice plus d'une fois.

**« Non Alice, tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça à Edward. » **Alice bouda et baissa les yeux. Esmé n'avait toujours rien dit, elle ne cessait de tourner les pages, relisant certains passages qui l'avaient probablement intéressée. J'avais terriblement envie d'y mettre mon grain de sel, mais je ne voulais pas révéler que je savais comment elle allait, et que j'allais, en fait, l'appeler plus tard dans la soirée.

**« Je crois que nous devrions la laisser tranquille. » **Finit par dire Rosie, mais je ne m'attendais qu'elle en parle si calmement. **« Visiblement, elle va bien. Elle mérite d'avoir la vie que lui a lassée Edward. » **Ce point me mit en colère, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'état de Bella quand nous l'avions quittée. Jasper n'avait pas voulu en dire trop, mais bien assez pour savoir que ça n'avait pas été aussi facile pour elle que nous l'avions pensé.

**« Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord alors nous laisserons le livre que Jasper à envoyer pour Edward dans sa chambre, et nous ne l'embêterons pas, tout comme nous n'embêterons pas Bella. » **Carlisle appuya son regard sur Alice en disant cela, cette dernière ayant les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

Je commençais à me sentir mal. J'avais l'impression de mentir à ma famille je suppose que, dans un sens, c'était le cas. Tant pis, je ferais n'importe quoi pour montrer à Bella que je la voulais dans ma vie et en tant que sœur, en tant que famille. Cette enfant avait eu la vie dure et méritait tout le bonheur du monde.

**« Oh Mon Dieu ! » **Hoqueta Esmé. **« Elle est toujours amoureuse d'Edward ! » **Oh putain ! Nous regardions tous Esmé comme si elle avait perdu la tête. **« Relisez la dédicace du livre. » **ordonna-t-elle, ce que nous fîmes tous. Ils n'avaient aucune idée ce qui se passait réellement.

Bella était folle amoureuse de Jasper.

**BOPV**

Ce voyage était la meilleure idée que Jasper ou moi ayons eue ! Après notre première fois, nous n'arrivions pas à garder nos mains loin l'un de l'autre, et Jasper avait toujours une main sur moi, mais je préférais quand il se servait des deux. Et être sur la route, fort de cette toute nouvelle intimité, était génial. La capacité de Jasper à ressentir les émotions en faisant le meilleur amant que j'ai jamais eu. Il était si attentif à ce que je ressentais que nous n'avions pas besoin de parler la moitié du temps. Honnêtement, c'était absurde si je m'emballais juste un peu, Jasper se débrouillais pour que ça aille plus loin. Nous avions passé tant de mois à n'être que des amis, que ce voyage me ramenait à ces tout premiers temps, où nous apprenions à nous connaître. C'était incroyable comme nous n'étions jamais à court de sujet de discussion.

Nous avions finalement tout réglé. Nous avions fait nos bagages, attaché ma bête sexy à l'arrière de son pick-up et nous étions mis en route pour notre voyage, ce qui s'avéra être le meilleur moment de ma vie. Quand je regardais dans ses yeux, je savais que ça allait être de mieux en mieux.

Cela faisait trois semaines et nous venions juste de passer la frontière de l'état de Washington. J'avais le sentiment que ce serait peut-être un très long voyage. J'aimais que Jasper aille volontiers à mon rythme, bien que notre allure fût encore plus lente que la normale, mais ça ne faisait que trois semaines et nous nous éclations !

Nous décidâmes que les trois prochains jours seraient exclusivement consacrés à la route évidemment, nous nous arrêterions pour manger et les pauses-pipi, et à la fin de la journée pour que je dorme, mais pas plus. Dans le fond, Jasper était toujours un militaire et il cherchait à planifier les choses. Néanmoins, j'arrivais toujours à le faire dévier de son programme.

Jasper avait tout arrangé avec Peter et Charlotte. J'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer des buveurs de sang humain, mais si Jasper leur faisait confiance pour qu'ils soient près de moi, alors je savais que ça se passerait bien. Il m'en dit plus que je ne m'y attendais sur sa relation avec eux. J'appris que Jasper les avaient tous les deux transformés ce qui, dans le monde des vampires, voulaient dire qu'ils étaient vraiment une famille. De la façon dont Jasper parlait d'eux, ça donnait vraiment l'impression qu'il les considérait plus comme de la famille que les Cullen. J'étais impatiente de les rencontrer !

Je me déplaçai plus près de Jasper et me blottis contre lui, commençant à le caresser sur le torse, le ventre, le cou, les bras en fait, n'importe quelle partie de son corps que je pouvais toucher, récoltant pour ça, la manifestation de joie située entre ses jambes. Quand je caressais son corps, il se mettait à ronronner. Ce son m'apportait satisfaction et plaisir. Je n'en avais jamais assez.

Mes pensées m'emmenaient, petit à petit, plus au sud, quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne : Emmett. Il avait réellement fait un effort ces derniers temps. J'appréciais ça, mais je voulais juste être seule avec Jasper, et ne pas penser aux Cullen. Je répondis quand même…** « Salut Emmett ! »**

**« Sissy ! » **Hurla-t-il, c'était le nouveau surnom auquel il semblait tenir au moins, ce n'était pas le pire. Je pouvais m'y faire.

**« Qu'y a-t-il ? »**

**« Rien. Je voulais juste te féliciter ! J'ai vu ton livre, il est terrible ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies fait publier. C'est incroyable ! Je peux dire que je connais une célébrité ! » **Il parlait à cent à l'heure et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rire. C'était vraiment dur de rester fâchée contre mon ours de frère, ce qui était son surnom maintenant.

**« Merci ! » **Dis-je d'une voix joyeuse. **« As-tu vraiment aimé le livre ? Je veux dire, tu as aimé l'histoire ? » **Dis-je avec un peu trop d'espoir.

**« Bien sûr qu'il a aimé le livre ! » **Jasper y mit son grain de sel comme si c'était la pensé la plus ridicule que j'eus. Je lui fis mon "fameux regard", il sourit et regarda de nouveau la route.

**« Il a raison Sissy ! J'ai adoré ! Je trouve que la dédicace est magnifique d'ailleurs. » **Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et Jasper se mit à rire. Jasper savait qu'elle lui était destinée, surtout après la chanson que nous avions écrite ensemble. **« Ouais…umm...en fait, toute la famille l'a aimé ! Esmé et Carlisle sont vraiment fiers de toi. » **Et voilà, on y était.

**« Bien, c'est sympa. Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu Emmett, mais je dois y aller maintenant. Jasper et moi cherchons un centre commercial pour acheter quelques bricoles. On se rappelle bientôt. » **C'était sûrement un peu rude, mais je n'avais pas envie de parler des Cullen. Jaser me fit, au même moment, un regard désapprobateur.

**« Ferme-la et trouve ce magasin. En fait, j'ai bien envie d'acheter quelque chose, mais c'est une surprise. » **Il hocha simplement la tête et nous nous enfermâmes à nouveau dans notre bulle. Pendant que je parlais avec Emmett, j'avais remarqué ce regard dans les yeux de Jasper, mais je ne savais pas si je l'avais bien interprété. **« Jasper ? »**

Il raffermit sa prise sur ma main. **« Oui, mon cœur ? »**

**« Est-ce que ça te convient qu'on ne dise rien aux Cullen à propos de nous ? » **Mon Dieu, j'espérais que oui. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais s'il voulait le leur dire.

**« Ça va bébé. Je te l'ai dit il y a un moment, nous pouvons aller à ton rythme. Je suis heureux de faire comme ça. De plus, je ne crois pas être prêt à leur en parler non plus que dirais-tu si nous y repensions après nous êtres installés avec Pater et Charlotte ? J'ai vraiment envie que tu les connaisses sans avoir les Cullen autour. Ils les ont toujours bien accueillis, mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment compris ma relation avec eux, et encore plus, pourquoi je gardais encore des liens avec un passé sombre. » **D'accord, c'était assez pour moi, Dieu merci. Je hochai la tête et continuai à regarder par la fenêtre.

Cela nous prit deux heures, mais nous trouvâmes un centre commercial où j'achetai deux ou trois choses, tout comme Jasper. Nous décidâmes, tout bonnement, de rester dans cette ville pour la nuit. J'avais envie de rester afin de pouvoir recharger mon nouveau jouet pour Jasper et moi. J'étais impatiente de le lui montrer.

**« Tu as acheté un caméscope ? » **Jasper était sceptique au sujet de notre cadeau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il était magnifique, il ressortirait très bien dessus, sans aucun doute.

**« Ouais. Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Je trouve que c'est une super idée. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais quelque chose pour me souvenir de mes jours avec toi en tant qu'humaine, pendant des années. » **Dis-je timidement.

**« Ça me plaît Darlin'. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Allez, chargeons-le, comme ça, nous pourrons commencer à nous en servir. » **Cette dernière partie me fit largement sourire et j'étais impatiente de le filmer. Nous posâmes le caméscope dans un coin, puis nous recroquevillâmes sur le lit et regardâmes la télé.

Jasper finit par se lasser de la télé et se mit à faire courir sa main sur mon corps. Je me tournai contre lui, passai ma jambe par-dessus sa hanche et me mis à l'embrasser. J'adorais sa façon d'embrasser ! J'avais l'impression que c'était, à chaque fois, notre premier baiser. **« J'adore la façon dont tu ressens les choses Bella. C'est tellement vrai ! Tu ressens tellement plus que n'importe quel humain ou vampire que j'ai rencontré. C'est une sensation incroyable ! »**

**« Je t'aime Jasper ! » **dis-je contre sa bouche ouverte, puis je léchai ses lèvres il me recouvrit de son corps et le mien s'arqua instantanément contre lui. Il s'aventura plus bas, vers mon pantalon, quand mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et il rit tout en m'embrassant.

**« C'est l'heure de nourrir l'humaine ? » **Dit-il, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

**« On s'en fout du repas ! » **Jasper me laissa le repousser et le chevaucher. J'avais tenté de le convaincre que ce n'était pas parce que mon ventre se manifestait que j'avais forcément faim, mais c'était comme parler à un mur. Stupides vampires ! C'était surprenant le nombre de fois où mon estomac interrompait nos séances câlins. C'était juste à cause de son ouïe ultra fine j'essayais de me faire une raison, tant pis pour moi. Toutefois, je dirais que je faisais des progrès, quand mon ventre nous empêchais de continuer, je pouvais toujours prendre un truc rapide, comme ça pas besoin de chercher à manger.

Je dénichai ce petit restaurant familial, et commandai un petit repas parce qu'ils avaient de la tarte à la crème de banane, et j'en voulais une grosse part ! J'adorais ce truc ! J'avais dit à Jasper d'arrêter de prendre à manger quand nous sortions, parce que je trouvais que c'était du gaspillage. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée au départ, mais nous n'étions en ville que pour un soir puis nous partions. J'avais essayé de lui expliqué que personne ne ce souviendrait que le cow-boy n'avait pas mangé.

Je mangeais rapidement mon repas, les yeux toujours rivés à cette part de tarte, quand je pensai d'un coup à quelque chose. **« Bébé, comment marche ton pouvoir exactement ? Enfin, je sais que tu peux sentir et manipuler les émotions, je me rappelle quand j'étais à Phœnix, mais quels effets cela a sur toi tous les jours ? » **Finis-je en prenant une grosse bouchée de mon sandwich.

**« Eh bien, il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire beauté. Ça ne m'affecte pas tant que ça ces jours je suis tellement concentré sur toi que je sens difficilement les autres. Mais avant c'était dur je ne savais pas comment dissocier les émotions des autres des miennes. Alors quand quelqu'un était déprimé, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui ressentais ça pareil quand quelqu'un était joyeux, fatigué…où excité. » **Il finit par un clin d'œil, ce qui évidemment, me fit devenir toute rouge. Satané rougissement !

**« Quel est le plus grand groupe de personnes que tu aies manipulé ? »**

**« Peut-être trente environ. Quand je combattais dans les guerres du Sud, j'avais un grand nombre de nouveau-nés à entraîner et mon don était très utile. Mais après ce que tu as vu avec les Cullen, je ne l'utilise que lorsque tout le monde est énervé et que nous essayons de trouver un terrain d'entente. »**

**« Trente personnes ? Vraiment ? Allez, tu ne peux pas être aussi bon ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je sais que je ressentirai ce que tu veux que je ressente, mais c'est superficiel non ? Ce n'a pas comme si on ressentait une vraie émotion ? » **Dis-je tous en jouant avec mes frites. La serveuse avait du s'en apercevoir et m'apporta ma tarte. Elle avait l'air délicieuse !

**« Je peux te garantir que c'est vraiment réel. » **II avait l'air de comploter quelque chose, ce qui détourna mon attention de ma tarte. Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Je savais que j'avais raison, il avait ce regard malicieux quand il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de coquin. **« Je peux te donner un orgasme sans même te toucher Darlin'. » **Il était plus que confiant mais je n'avais pas peur.

**« Désolée cowboy. Je sais que tu es doué, mais pas tant que ça. » **Il haussa ses sourcils pour me défier. D'accord, je ne reculais jamais devant un défi. **« Ok amateur, montre-moi ce que tu as. »**

Jasper affichait le plus arrogant des sourires que j'avais vu à ce jour, et je me dis que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur. Il se recula, jeta ses jambes sur la banquettes, de cette façon, il était complètement étendu, et cala ses mains derrière sa tête. Je posai ma fourchette et croisai mes mains sur la table, et…Sainte Mère de Dieu ! **« Putain de merde ! » **Ma respiration commençait à se faire plus lourde et irrégulière, gênante, et, au fond de moi, je détestais qu'il gagne encore, mais Doux Jésus, j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Je jurerais qu'il avait encore augmenté la pression d'un cran. **« Putain Jasper ! » **Dis-je, beaucoup trop fort pour être dans un restaurant. Mes yeux roulèrent en arrière, et je vis des feux d'artifice derrière mes paupières. Je me rendais compte que, quelque part dans l'univers, j'étais assise dans un restaurant, à gémir et grogner, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. J'étais au point de non retour, et je claquai mes mains sur la table, faisant tomber ma fourchette par terre dans un grand bruit. Mes mains cherchaient les bords de la table pour s'y accrocher. Mon corps se mit à convulser et je m'effondrai. Mes gémissements cessèrent et j'ouvris les yeux.

La première chose que je vis, furent les yeux noirs de Jasper, dont la respiration était également très lourde. Il était au bord de son siège, s'agrippant au coussin. Mon regard balaya le reste du restaurant et je vis que tout le monde me regardait. Les femmes avait un air à la fois dégoûté et envieux, tandis que les hommes semblaient excités. Je vis la gérante, un regard réprobateur sur le visage, qui s'avançait vers notre table. **« Umm…c'est vraiment une très bonne tarte ! » **Dis-je à mon public.

La gérante nous demanda ne plus revenir dans son restaurant et tenta de nous faire la leçon quand au concept d'un "restaurant familial". Jasper et moi éclatâmes de rire au moment où nous rejoignions le pick-up. **« Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de tes talents Jasper. » **Dis-je en riant.

**« Bien vrai ! Ne laisse plus jamais ça se reproduire ! » **Dit-il dans un sourire.

**JPOV**

Un de mes moments préférés de la journée, était de regarder Bella dormir. Elle adorait quand je faisais comme si je dormais avec elle ça la faisait rire à chaque fois !

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, et avant et avant que la sonnerie ne soit finie et réveille Bella, je l'avais dans la main. Alice. Que voulait-elle ? J'allais dehors pour ne pas réveiller Bella. Ma beauté avait besoin de se reposer.

**« Salut Alice. »**

**« Tu sais Jasper, ça m'inquiète vraiment de ne pas pouvoir te voir. Tu vas bien ? » **Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'Alice était quelqu'un de si anxieux.

**« Je vais bien Alice. Je fais juste un petit voyage. »**

**« Oh ? Tu n'es plus à Seattle ? »**

**« Non Alice, je suis sur la route depuis presque trois mois maintenant. C'est agréable, je roule jusqu'à ce que je ressente le besoin de me doucher et de chasser. C'est relaxant. » **Encore une fois, je détestais lui mentir, mais honnêtement, ce que je faisais réellement ne la regardait pas.

**« Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu fais, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ferais pas une halte par ici ? Nous aimerions tous te voir. » **Je commençais à croire que j'allais devoir leur rendre visite si je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent me chercher. Si Alice arrivaient à les convaincre que j'étais en danger, ils viendraient.

**« C'est bon Alice, je viendrai vous voir, mais ça peut durer encore plusieurs mois. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt à revenir, mais je le ferai. Ok ? »**

**« D'accord, c'est tout ce que nous demandons Jazzy. » **Elle ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis notre rupture. Elle devait se sentir seule depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec…je ne sais plus son nom. Quand j'irai là-bas, j'allais devoir être clair sur le fait que rien ne se passerait entre nous.

**« Bon, je te rappelle une autre fois Alice. » **Elle semblait déçue que je raccroche, mais ce n'était pas mon problème.

Le matin suivant, je parlais à Bella de la conversation que j'avais eu avec Alice et elle était d'accord avec ça, mais je sentis sa réticence à me laisser partir. Elle dit que ça allait être dur d'être séparés si longtemps, point sur le quel j'étais absolument d'accord.

Nous roulions depuis des heures, et Bella se débattais avec le lecteur CD. Je remarquai le loup en bois qui pendait à son poignet. Ça m'agaçait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Pourquoi portait-elle toujours quelque chose qui venait du loup s'il l'avait tant blessée ? J'étais tellement inquiet qu'elle aime toujours Edward, que j'avais oublié de tenir compte de ce putain de clébard non, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait plus lui non plus. Je tendis la main et remontai sa manche, faisant complètement apparaître le bracelet. Bella avait une expression confuse et haussa juste les épaules.

**« Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu portes encore quelque chose que t'a offert le clebs ? » **Je n'avais pas eu l'intention d'être aussi rude, et je la sentis tressaillir à mon ton. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est cet autre truc sur le bracelet ? »**

**« Um… » **Ses émotions commençaient à partir dans tous les sens et je m'inquiétais de ce que cela signifiait. **« En fait, Jacob m'a offert le bracelet avec le pendentif en forme de loup quand nous étions amis. Il l'a sculpté lui-même il signifie beaucoup pour moi. Et pour l'autre, c'est un attrapeur de rêves je faisais toujours des cauchemars, alors que nous étions en couple depuis un bon moment il m'a donc sculpté celui-ci. Il me l'a offert comme cadeau de remise des diplômes. » **Elle semblait être gênée quand elle parlait de son bracelet.

**« Oh. » **je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Je savais que je ne devrais pas, mais ça me dérangeait qu'elle elle mette toujours.

**« Um… » **Merde, elle n'avait pas fini de s'expliquer. **« J'ai demandé au père de Jacob s'il connaissait un moyen de protéger les loups contre les capacités des vampires. Je lui ai expliqué que certains avaient des dons, et il a dit qu'il y avait un rituel qui existait pour ça. » **Elle fit une pause et regarda par la fenêtre. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle en ait parlé lors du déballage émotionnel qui avait eu lieu avant notre départ sur la route.

**« Je ne voulais pas qu'Alice me surveille à chaque fois qu'elle le souhaitais. Quand…ah… » **Elle respira un coupe, **« quand Jacob et moi sommes devenus plus intimes, je m'inquiétais vraiment qu'Alice soit capable de voir des choses que je ne voulais pas qu'elle ou Edward voit. Et puis, je trouvais ça injuste que je n'aie pas le droit de vous voir, alors je me suis dit qu'elle ne devrait pas pouvoir me voir. J'ai demandé aux anciens de la tribu de faire le rituel sur mon bracelet pour voir si ça marcherait. Ils ont accepté, et ça ne fonctionne sûrement pas, mais je me sens mieux grâce à ça, tu vois. » **Elle se rapprocha de moi et pris une de mes mains qui était sur le volant. **« Si ça te gêne, je n'ai pas à le porter. Je le mets dans le simple espoir qu'Alice ne puisse pas me voir, mais aussi parce qu'il me rappelle Jacob. Il me rappelle notre amitié. Parfois, mon meilleur ami me manque. » **Elle baissa encore les yeux.

**« Je me fiche que tu le portes, Darlin'. Je suis désolé d'avoir été plus sec que je ne le voulais. J'étais juste surpris de le voir sur toi, c'est tout. Je commence à l'aimer moi aussi, tu sais. » **Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux. **« Je crois qu'il empêche Alice d'avoir des visions. Quand nous avons commencé à passer du temps ensemble au début, Alice m'avait appelé parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus me voir, elle ne le peut toujours pas. »**

Bella et moi ne reparlâmes pas du bracelet, mais elle garda un tout petit sourire sur les lèvres pendant des heures après avoir appris ça.

* * *

><p>Et les voilà partis, direction le Texas, donc bientôt la rencontre avec Peter et Charlotte!<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzz


	12. Ch 12 : Le caméscope

**Bonjour!**

**Voici une nouvelle étape dans le voyage de Jasper et Bella, avec un invité cette fois-ci!**

**Merci à ma BETA pour son travail toujours très rapide!**

**Aurlie, merci pour ta review!**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 12 : Le caméscope

**JPOV**

**« Emmett, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**« Où est-ce que vous êtes, toi et Bella, en ce moment ? » **J'hésitais quant à ma réponse, non pas parce que je ne faisais pas confiance à Emmett, mais parce que je craignais qu'il veuille nous rendre visite. Je commençais à m'inquiéter que Rosalie découvre quelque chose s'il continuait à faire toutes ces excursions de chasse tout seul.

**« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **J'essayais de paraître aussi détendu que possible.

**« Rose, Alice et Esmé s'en vont faire su shopping, et je voulais venir vous voir, toi et Bella. Où êtes-vous ? » **Je n'avais pas le cœur…de toutes façons…à lui dire non. Il semblait si excité.

**« En ce moment, nous sommes dans un petit chalet nous avions prévu de partir demain, mais je pense que nous pouvons prolonger notre séjour de deux jours. Elles partent combien de temps ? » **Bella et moi avions décidé qu'il était enfin temps de prendre la direction du Texas. Ce voyage s'était transformé en quelque chose de totalement différent. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un détour, ici et là, pour Bella puisse voir des endroits, comme Le Grand Canyon, etc, mais nous avons fini par aller de places en places à partir de là. Nous étions allés sur la Côte Est, et actuellement, nous étions en Virginie pour voir le désastre des familles Hatfield et Mc Coy.

**« Elles s'en vont deux semaines. J'ai déjà dit à Carlisle que je venais te voir. Alice n'est pas contente de cette idée, mais elle fera avec. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Bella, mais tu vas devoir parler à Alice. Elle parle à nouveau de toi. »**

**« Vraiment ? Et qu'en est-il de "Elijah est son âme sœur" ? Bref, je suis heureux, et je ne vais pas changer ça frangin ! » **Dis-je avec une pointe de colère. Que pense-t-elle que je suis ? Un jouet à son entière disposition ? Les Cullen vont avoir la surprise de leur vie.

Je donnais à Emmett toutes les informations dont il avait besoin maintenant, il suffisait juste de dire à Bella qu'Emmett arrivait. Je savais qu'elle avait encore des sentiments mitigés par rapport à lui. L'amour qu'elle avait eu autrefois était en elle, je l'avais senti, mais la peine qu'elle avait eu, la retenait. Emmett le comprenait, mais je savais qu'il était extrêmement blessé selon ces propres mots, "cette situation craignait".

Je n'avais encore rien dit à Bella. Emmett serait là, au plus tard, cette nuit ou demain matin je ne lui avais pas parlé aujourd'hui, je ne savais donc pas où il était. Bella était encore en train de jouer avec ce caméscope.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères dans ta vie de vampire ? » **demanda Bella en me filmant.

Je réfléchis à la question une seconde et répondis. **« La vitesse. » **je mis un coup de bassin, lui montrant le double sens de mes mots. Bella était actuellement assise au dessus du petit général, alors que j'étais allongé sur le lit. Elle faisait ça depuis des mois, c'était comme si elle se servait du caméscope pour faire un documentaire sur notre voyage. Elle avait filmé tant de choses : des heures et des heures dans le pick-up alors que nous bavardions, pareil pour les chambres d'hôtel que nous avions occupées, elle l'avait même branché sur la télé et nous avait filmés en train de jouer notre chanson. C'était, de loin, ma partie préférée de ce long métrage.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de ta future vie de vampire ? » **Nous n'avions pas parlé de ça en détail nous savions tous deux que ça arriverait, mais quand, c'était un point que nous n'avions pas abordé. Je crois qu'elle attendait jusqu'à rencontrer Pater et Charlotte. Ils m'avaient souvent appelé, se demandant où nous étions. Nous étions sur la route depuis pas mal de temps.

Nous avions fêté l'anniversaire de Bella durant notre voyage, elle avait 23 ans et était de plus en plus époustouflante en vieillissant. Nous avions aussi fêté nos 1 an sur la route. J'avais dépensé un peu plus pour une chambre d'hôtel cette nuit-là, et ce fut magique.

**« Beaucoup de choses ! Ne jamais avoir à dormir, être plus résistante, » **elle appuya son centre chaud contre le petit général, en faisant des mouvements circulaires pour renforcer ses dires. Son désir augmenta, et cela me rappela quelque chose que je mourais d'envie d'essayer avec elle.

Elle continuait ses explications, mais, à cet instant, j'étais beaucoup plus concentré sur son corps. Elle retourna le caméscope et le pointa sur elle pour faire un clin d'œil, et je me mis en action. Je mis une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur son centre et me mis à la caresser, ce qui fonctionnait parfaitement. Alors qu'elle parlait à la caméra, elle bascula sa tête en arrière, ses yeux roulèrent et elle sortit un gémissant des plus alléchants. Elle ramena sa tête en avant et regarda l'objectif. **« Jasper est un vilain garçon ! » Elle** dirigea alors le caméscope sur moi, et je fis la moue la plus innocente possible puis haussa les épaules, tout en continuant mes caresses. **« J'aime quand tu es polisson ! » **Elle posa le caméscope et mis ses mains sur mon torse.

Elle frottait son intimité brûlante contre moi, et il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas arracher tous ses vêtements. Apparemment, Bella était dans le même état d'esprit. Ses mains qui caressaient mon torse arrachèrent soudainement ma chemise, et je ne pus retenir le grondement qui m'échappa. **« Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique. » **Murmura-t-elle tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassins. Dieu, c'était tellement sexy j'étais impatient de la transformer, il n'allait pas falloir la sous-estimer.

Je m'assis, collant nos corps l'un contre l'autre, et capturai ses lèvres. Elle approfondit le baiser sans attendre elle essaya de me faire m'allonger, mais je l'en empêchai. Je trouvais ça drôle quand elle tentait ce genre de choses. Elle essaya encore mais je lui grondai dessus et soudain, l'odeur de son désir emplit l'air, et je ne sentis plus que ça. J'adorai comme son corps réagissait instantanément à mes actions. La moindre chose l'excitait, la plus douce des caresses déclenchait un profond grognement, et c'était devenu le but de ma vie de faire ressortir tout ça d'elle.

La pointe de ses seins était déjà durcie, dû au frottement contre mon torse froid, et son corps s'arqua contre le mien. Je glissai mes mains sous son chemisier et caressai son dos. **« C'est toujours si bon. » **Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Je passai son haut par-dessus sa tête et vis qu'elle portait le plus sexy des soutiens-gorges qu'elle ait mit à ce jour. Il était noir avec des roses rouges qui ornaient les bonnets, et le reste était en dentelle. Je pouvais voir ses tétons au travers. J'inclinai la tête et en pris un en bouche par-dessus le soutien gorge. Je remontai mes mains et frôlai le côté de ses seins tandis qu'elle bougeait toujours sur moi. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, je devais lui poser la question avant qu'elle devienne incontrôlable. Elle le leva soudainement, s'aidant de mes épaules comme appui. Elle me regarda et dit, **« Enlève-le cow-boy ! » **Mon Dieu, que j'aimais cette femme. Dans cette position, sa chatte était directement contre mon visage, son parfum était si fort que je pouvais déjà la goûter sur ma langue.

Les grondements avaient pris vie au plus profond de mon corps, et je ressentais l'envie de la mordre pas par soif, mais parce que je voulais qu'elle sente mon désir. Je retirai son pantalon tandis qu'elle se tenait à moi. **« Maintenant, retire le tien. » **Je ne savais pas trop si c'était une demande ou un ordre on s'en foutait, je n'allais pas discuter ce qu'elle disait. J'ôtai le rester de mes vêtements et ma queue en frémit d'avance je savais ce qui m'attendait. Elle commença à se baisser pour me chevaucher à nouveau, mais je ne pus résister plus longtemps et plongeai mon visage contre son sexe trempé. Ça m'épatait de voir à quel point elle mouillait rapidement soit j'étais vraiment bon, soit elle était très réceptive à la stimulation. Ses mains se cramponnaient dans mes cheveux tandis que j'enroulais ma langue autour de son clitoris. **« C'est si bon bébé. Hum ! » **Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris quand je m'attaquai à son centre. J'écartai ses jambes un peu plus et plongeai mon majeur en elle je ne me ferai jamais à cette chaleur qui m'enveloppait lorsque nous étions intimes. Ce n'était comparable à rien de ce que j'avais connu auparavant. Je glissai un autre doigt et travaillait son clitoris plus rapidement j'adorais quand elle perdait le contrôle quand elle était comme ça, rien ne pouvait la déranger ou pénétrer "notre bulle", comme elle aimait l'appeler. **« Oh ! Jas ! » **Elle se mit à trembler, je savais qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer ses jambes commencèrent à trembler d'avantages. **« Jas, je ne peux plus ! Je…je ne peux pas ! » **Son corps s'affaissait devant moi je retirai mes doigts et saisis ses hanches pour l'empêcher de tomber. Je plongeai plus profondément ma langue en elle et sa prise dans mes cheveux se raffermit, son corps se relâcha. **« Ummmh…PUTAIN ! » **elle gémissait encore et encore. **« Jas…stop…non…stop…plus…stop…je t'aime…si…sensible ! » **c'était un aspect de notre intimité que j'aimais, elle devenait incroyablement sensible et essayait de se dérober, mais l'homme et le monstre en moi l'en empêchaient.

Elle en terminait avec son deuxième orgasme et je la fis descendre, comme elle le prévoyait au départ. **« Darlin', j'adore te regarder jouir ! C'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais vue, et que je verrai de toute ma vie ! » **Elle se tenait à moi et grogna en guise de réponse. **« Est-ce que j'ai gâché tes plans beauté ? » **je ricanai doucement heureusement, dans son était de coma post-orgasmique, elle ne s'en aperçut pas. La première fois que j'y avais assisté, j'avais rit un bon moment franchement, ça me faisait toujours rire quand j'y repensais.

**« Oui Jasper, tu te débrouilles toujours pour gagner. » **dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Le petit général était toujours attentif, et il frémit contre son ventre quand elle soupira. **« Bébé, » **sa main descendit et s'empara du petit général, **« comment il s'appelle ? » **demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Alors ça, c'était sorti de nulle part**. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il a un nom ? » **Elle me fit ce regard incrédule et ne dit rien. Je levai les yeux au ciel. **« Petit général. » **Affirmai-je avec fierté.

Elle rigola. **« Oh bébé, » **elle se mit à pomper le petit général et le serra un peu plus fort que d'habitude, **« il n'a rien de petit. » **dit-elle avec un petit sourire. **« Je pense qu'il devrait être promu "général". Qu'est-ce que tu en penses cow-boy ? » **Rien ne pouvait retenir le sourire qui se formait sur mon visage.

**« Oui, Ma'am. »**

Elle se pencha et me regarda dans les yeux, tout en se laissant glisser sur le général, le contact nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Si je devais mourir, c'est à ça que ressemblerait le paradis j'avais mon propre petit coin de paradis, juste ici. Elle montait et descendait, et je me perdis dans la sensation procurée et dans ses émotions….je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour demander.

Je tentais de me concentrer à nouveau, **« bébé, est-ce que ça te dirait d'essayer quelque chose avec moi ? » **Je ressentis immédiatement son scepticisme et sa prudence. **« Tu n'as rien à craindre, promis. »**

**« Ça dépend de ce que tu veux faire. » **Dit-elle en remuant légèrement sur mes genoux, je suppose qu'elle essayait de me détourner de mon idée.

**« J'ai toujours voulu utiliser mon don en faisant l'amour, et je me demandais si tu me laisserais faire. » **Ses yeux s'assombrir durant mon explication, j'imagine qu'elle repensait à l'orgasme qu'elle avait eu dans ce petit restaurant.

**« Ok, mais si je te dis d'arrêter… » **Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

**« D'accord Darlin'. » **je mis un coup de rein et elle s'en donna à nouveau à cœur joie. Je relâchai et projetait tout ce que je ressentais, ce qui la fit gémir instantanément et accélérer le rythme. C'était une sensation incroyable ce qu'elle ressentait était fantastique. Nous nous nourrissions l'un de l'autre et mon corps commença à picoter, dû aux sensations et émotions qui passaient entre nos deux corps.

**« Oh Mon Dieu Jasper ! Je t'aime aussi ! » **Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait aller encore plus vite, mais elle m'impressionna une fois de plus.** « Tellement, putain ! Oh bébé ! » **J'inclinai ma tête et suça son téton, alors que son corps se balançait et devenait humide, puis de ma main, je pinçai le bout de son sein, ce qui me valut un autre gémissement.

**« Putain Bella ! Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête pas ! » **Elle ressemblait à une déesse dans cette lumière. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et quelques mèches traînaient sur ses épaules. Ses seins rebondissaient, frappant de temps en temps mon visage. Je saisis ses hanches et la fis bouger un peu plus vite. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière tandis qu'elle me chevauchait comme on monte un taureau de rodéo. **« Putain ! » **j'augmentai son désir et elle se mit à crier puis à trembler au-dessus de moi. Alors qu'elle était en pleine jouissance, je me penchai, resserrai ma prise sur ses hanches et me mis à la pilonner. J'eus droit, en réponse, à une autre série de cris de plaisir.

Mes coups de reins commencèrent quand je sentis de l'excitation venir de l'extérieur. **« Non de Dieu, frangin, arrête ça ! » **Putain Emmett était là ! Putain, j'étais si proche mais je ne pouvais pas continuer alors qu'il était là dehors, à attendre que nous ayons fini. Bella serait sûrement embarrassée au-delà de l'imaginable.

**« Bébé, nous devons arrêter. » **Dis-je en stoppant mes poussées.

Je sentis l'incrédulité parcourir le corps de Bella, mais elle se pencha et continua à me pomper, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. **« Tu te fous de moi ? » **Elle reprit là où je m'étais arrêté et se mit à claquer son corps contre le mien, si fort que j'eus peur qu'elle se blesse. Elle frappa ma cuisse et dit, **« allez cow-boy, ne t'arrête pas, continue. »**

J'en ris presque de la voir essayer de me frapper comme si j'étais un putain de cheval. C'était une des choses les plus drôles que j'ai jamais vues, et apparemment, Emmett trouvait ça très amusant également, puisque qu'il rigolait dans sa voiture, à l'extérieur du chalet. **« Bella, Emmett nous attend dehors, il vient juste d'arriver. »**

**« ON S'EN FOUT D'EMMETT. TU FERAIS MIEUX DE CONTINUER CE QUE TU AS COMMENCE GENERAL ! » **Emmett rit encore plus fort et je me dis qu'on en avait rien faire ! Je les avais entendu, lui et Rose, s'envoyer en l'air assez souvent il pouvait en supporter deux minutes de plus. Vu le comportement de Bella, je savais qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Je me remis en action et repris mes poussées en elle, puis elle se mit à caresser son clitoris et mon monde se figea. Mon attention était bloquée sur ce qu'elle faisait, et je me dis, moi aussi, qu'on s'en foutait d'Emmett.

L'orgasme nous frappa au même moment et elle s'effondra sur moi tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. **« Tu projetais tes émotions en retour, non ? Je t'aime aussi cow-boy ! » **Je hochai la tête dans ses cheveux et la fit rouler sur le côté.

Elle sauta dans la douche le temps que je range, et bien que je déteste ça, j'ouvris les portes et fenêtres pour aérer la pièce. Visiblement, Emmett savait ce que nous faisions, mais il n'avait pas besoin de sentir l'odeur de ma petite amie. Petite amie ? Ce terme ne semblait pas suffire, parce qu'elle était bien plus qu'une petite amie, mais je supposais que ça convenait quand même.

Bella se préparait son déjeuner quand je sortis de la salle de bain, et je dis à Emmett de venir. Il frappa à la porte et Bella alla lui ouvrir pendant que je remettais quelques trucs en place.

**« Sissy ! » **c'était un surnom mignon, mais on avait l'impression que Bella était l'aînée et Emmett le petit frère. Ils avaient l'air de l'aimer, alors ça m'allait aussi.

**« Merci d'être venu Emmett, bien que ton timing ne soit pas parfait. » **Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et continua la préparation de son repas.

**« Whoa ! Cette Bella me plaît ! Allez Bella, même pas un petit rougissement ! » **Elle secoua la tête et il fit la moue.

**« Allez gros ours, » **lui dit-elle de façon tout à fait innocente, et elle s'approcha de lui pour un câlin. **« Tu sais que tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça maintenant ! »**

**BPOV**

**« Quand est-ce que vous venez à la maison ? » **demanda Emmett. Je n'étais pas sure d'être réveillée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux, et la conversation de Jasper et Emmett semblait lointaine.

**« Désolée Emmett. La maison des Cullen n'est pas notre maison. Actuellement ? Notre maison est à Seattle. » **Dit Jasper aussi gentiment que possible. C'était ahurissant de penser combien c'était difficile pour Emmett. Notre relation était presque redevenue comme avant, nous savions tous que je lui avais pardonné, mais je détestais admettre que je me sentais toujours blessée. La douleur commençait à s'estomper à mesure que nous passions du temps ensemble. Jusqu'ici, j'étais satisfaite de notre relation, mais je savais qu'Emmett espérait plus.

**« Oh. » **Emmett avait l'air d'un petit garçon. Il avait l'apparence d'un gros dur, mais au fond, c'était un gros ours en peluche.

**« Je suis désolé Emmett. Je sais que Bella ne veut encore voir personne, et franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Alice dans les pattes alors que Bella et moi n'en sommes qu'au début de notre histoire. » **Je souris intérieurement à cette pensée. Il me connaissait si bien. La plupart du temps, nous n'avions même pas besoin de parler de nos envies et besoins nous savions simplement ce que l'autre désirait.

**« En parlant d'Alice, quand vas-tu aller la voir ? Elle a dit que tu allais venir. » **Je ne pus me contrôler et la jalousie s'empara de moi comme un fléau. Est-ce que c'était mal de ne pas vouloir qu'ils soient ensembles, seuls ? Enfin, j'avais confiance en lui, mais pas forcément en elle.

**« Bonjour beauté. » **dit Jasper amusé. Ma jalousie avait du l'atteindre aussi.

J'ouvris les yeux, ayant l'air d'un enfant pris en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. **« Bonjour les gars. » **je me penchai en avant depuis le siège arrière et déposai un baiser sur la joue de Jasper avant de cacher mon visage dans son cou en lui murmurant que j'étais désolée.

**« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser Darlin'. Ta réaction est normale. » **Il tendit sa main et me caressa le dos, ce qui me détendit. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être si jalouse, mais il semblait ne pas s'en formaliser.

**« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? De quoi es-tu désolée ? » **Cria inutilement Emmett depuis le siège conducteur. Emmett avait décidé de rester plus longtemps que prévu et arriverait avec nous chez Peter et Charlotte pour les voir, même si on m'avait dit qu'il les connaissait déjà.

**« T'en fais pas pour ça, occupe-toi de tes affaires. » **Dit Jasper en essayant de me regarder. J'avais un peu honte de ma réaction et ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, j'étais assise sur les genoux de Jasper qui se trouvait, lui-même, côté passager.

**« Stupides vampires. » **dis-je tout bas tout en me blottissant contre son corps. Sa vitesse m'agaçait…des fois.

**« Mec, il va falloir que j'aille chasser, rapidement. » **dis Emmett d'un coup.

**« Vous n'êtes pas allés chasser avant de partir ? » **Emmett commença à hocher la tête avant que je finisse ma phrase et répondit immédiatement.

**« Ouais mais je n'ai pas beaucoup bu. J'ai juste besoin de trouver un ours ou autre chose, très vite. » **On aurait dit qu'il nous suppliait.

**« Arrête-toi dans un endroit discret et prends ton temps. Je vais rester avec Bella le temps que tu chasses. » **Emmett acquiesça une nouvelle fois et se mit à la recherche d'un endroit pour chasser. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, j'avais commencé à embrasser Jasper dans le cou, et à faire des dessins sur son torse, passant quelques fois sous sa chemise. Je me sentais toujours si bien dans ses bras ça devait être à ça que ressemblait le paradis.

Nous étions toujours en Virginie, et j'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer des personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Jasper avait dit que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, qu'ils allaient m'aimer, mais j'étais toujours soucieuse.

Après une autre heure environ, Emmett finit par trouver quelque chose de convenable pour chasser et nous nous arrêtâmes dans les bois. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai que le caméscope était en route, posé sur le tableau de bord. Je l'éteignis, le poussa et me remis dans la même position, sur Jasper.

**« Tu sais que tu es la seule que je veux, la seule femme à laquelle je pense tu es tout pour moi Bella ! » **dit-il en me regardant intensément dans les yeux.

**« Je sais Jasper. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de penser à ce que je ressentais c'était juste une réaction tu sais ? » **Dis-je en essayant d'éviter son regard.

Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton et tourna ma tête vers la sienne, me regardant toujours très profondément. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise quelque chose, mais au lieu de ça, je ressentis une déferlante d'amour, de besoin et de désir. Je fermai les yeux sous le poids de l'émotion et profitais simplement de ce qu'il me faisait partager. **« Je sais Jasper. » **murmurai-je contre sa poitrine. Je frottai mon nez contre son torse et l'embrassai par-dessus sa chemise, puis ma main revint et continua ses petits dessins. Soudain, je sentis une charge énorme de désir et de luxure, et Dieu lui-même n'aurai pu retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de mon corps. **« Mon dieu Jasper ! »**

Jasper se pencha et captura mes lèvres avec les siennes, puis m'embrassa doucement et tendrement. Mes mains trouvèrent sa nuque et se glissèrent dans ses boucles blondes. Une de ses mains me tenait contre lui pendant que l'autre s'aventurait jusqu'à mes seins. Il frôla légèrement mes tétons et mon corps entier picota. Mon désir grimpa en flèche, je l'embrassai ardemment, me blessant sûrement au passage.

Je me déplaçai pour le chevaucher, Jasper releva ma jupe et arracha mon string. Il plongea instinctivement deux doigts à l'intérieur de mon intimité trempée et fit de lents va et vient. Je collai le haut de mon corps contre le sien et embrassai son cou. **« Enlève ton chemisier. » **Ordonna Jasper et je le fis sans hésiter. **« Et ton soutien-gorge. » **il ne toucha pas mes seins, il les fixa mais je crevais d'envie qu'il me touche. Je plaquai mes seins contre son visage et il se mit à lécher, embrasser, mordiller. Je basculai ma tête en arrière pour me cambrer et pousser ma poitrine d'avantages contre lui. Sa main quitta mon centre et je l'entendis ouvrir son pantalon. **« Appuie-toi contre le tableau de bord Bella. » **Son accent ressortait, ce qui m'excita d'autant plus. Je fis comme il m'avait dit et me servis de mes bras pour me positionner sur le tableau de bord il se saisit du général et fit glisser son bout entre mes plis puis le fit tourbillonner autour de mon clitoris.

**« Bébé, s'il te plaît. » **le suppliai-je. Je ne supportais plus qu'il joue avec moi. **« Je te veux en moi. » **J'entendis un autre bruit de déchirure et réalisai que ma jupe n'était plus que lambeaux maintenant.

**« Regarde-moi Bella ! » **dis-je Jasper avec son ton autoritaire. Dès que mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens, il s'enfonça dans mes profondeurs et ne bougea pas. Les sons qu'il faisait me déboussolèrent car je ne les avais jamais entendus. Je dirais que c'était un mélange entre grondements et ronronnements deux de mes sons préférés réunis en un seul. J'aimais ça !

Je me mis à bouger le bassin et à me frotter contre lui. **« S'il te plaît Jasper. Je veux tout ! Vas-y bébé ! » **Ses grondements/ronronnements devenaient plus forts et il ne bougeait toujours pas, mais il acceptait mes mouvements. Ses yeux avait complètement virés au noirs désir et son nez flairait en permanence. J'arrêtai de bougeai et nous nous fixâmes. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait alors je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit je fermai les yeux et me remémorai mes moments préférés, l'amour que nous avions partagé, que nous faisions. Les grondements avaient faiblis et les ronronnements prenaient le dessus. J'ouvris les yeux, il regardait toujours mon corps. J'étais si tendue que je ne pensais qu'à une chose, finir ce que nous faisions avant qu'Emmett revienne.

Je recommençais à bouger je me servis de mes mains pour prendre appui sur le tableau de bord. Les mains de Jasper étaient sur mes hanches qu'il serrait légèrement quand je me remis en mouvement, son ronronnement se fit plus intense et ses yeux roulèrent. **« Jasper, regarde-moi. » **ça faisait peut-être un peu mal, mais je crois que ça en valait le coup. J'allongeai mon dos sur le tableau de bord et remontai mes mains sur mes seins, les caressant et en pinçant le bout. Il gronda à nouveau et poussa à l'intérieur de moi. Ses pouces dessinaient des cercles sur les os de mes hanches. Je gardai mes yeux sur son visage tout en me déhanchant. Il avait repris le contrôle, entrant en moi, ressortant, et j'adorais cette sensation mais je voulais qu'il aille un peu plus vite. J'ôtai une main de mes seins et la fis descendre le long de mon corps. Les yeux de Jasper n'avait pas quitté ma main et me regardaient me toucher, frottant lentement mon clitoris, ce qui me fit mouiller instantanément, une fois de plus. Les yeux de Jasper s'assombrir encore plus tandis qu'il examinait mon corps dans son intégralité. Ma main jouait avec mon inimité et il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Je retirai mes doigts de mon centre et les portai à ses lèvres, ce qui le fit grogner. Je souris sournoisement, passait mes doigts sur ses lèvres et murmurai, **« goûte-moi. » **sa langue s'avança et retira mon fluide de ses lèvres. Il était proche de la libération et se mit à me faire descendre sur lui fortement. **« Mon Dieu, c'est trop bon. »**

**« Fais-toi jouir, Bella. » **Je frottai furieusement mon clitoris et mes gémissements se transformèrent en cris. **« Hnnggh, Bella ! » **hurla Jasper alors que nousjouissions ensemble.

Je reposai mon corps sur le sien en reprenant mon souffle. Jasper faisait courir sa main le long de ma colonne vertébrale, provoquant des frissons. Après quelques minutes, je remarquais que Jasper état toujours en moi, complètement dur. Après tout ça, il était toujours en forme, mon Dieu, ça m'excita complètement, à un tout autre degré. **« Tu ne peux pas en vouloir encore. » **dit Jasper, n'y croyant pas. **« J'en aurais très envie Darlin', mais Emmett devrait être de retour bientôt. »**

**« Bien, je n'aurais qu'à mettre ça de côté pour plus tard. »**

**« Est-ce que tu as un petit nom toi aussi Darlin' ? » **il poussa en moi et j'oubliai sa question.

**« Quoi ? » **Dis-je à bout de souffle. Mon Dieu, que j'en avais encore envie. Jasper se mit à rire.

**« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé le nom de ma queue. » **là, ça attira mon attention. **« Est-ce que tu as fait pareil ? » **je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

**« Jasper, les filles ne font pas ça. Je n'ai nommé aucune partie de mon corps. C'est exclusivement un truc de mecs. » **Jasper souriait du fait que le sujet m'amuse. **« Je suppose que tu peux **_**lui**_** donner un nom si tu en as envie. » **dis-je timidement.

Il se tut et s'immobilisa complètement. Je ne m'étais rendu compte qu'il allait tant y réfléchir. Pendant qu'il y pensait, je récupérai mon soutien-gorge, puis mon chemisier, et les minutes passèrent. **« Tu n'as pas à le faire maintenant, Jasper. » **cela le déconcentra, il referma son pantalon et alla derrière me chercher un pantalon.

Alors qu'il me tendait mes affaires, je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Il semblait gêné et répondit, **« je suis devenu un peu possessif. Emmett est revenu un peu plus tôt que prévu, et quand j'ai réalisé qu'un autre homme était si près alors que nous étions en pleine action, mon côté vampirique à pris le dessus. » **Je hochai simplement, la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus, alors je laissai tomber et cherchait mon sous vêtement.

**« Jasper, tu as oublié mon sous-vêtement. » **dis-je alors qu'il s'éloignait.

**« Non, pas du tout. » **lança-t-il se sa voix teintée de l'accent du sud.

Avant de quitter La Virginie, nous nous arrêtâmes pour que je mange, mais restâmes sur la route. J'étais, en fin de compte, impatiente de rencontre ces personnes qui avaient tant marqué sa vie. Emmett décida qu'il repartirait peu de temps après notre arrivée au Texas. Je pense qu'il voulait rester, mais il voulait aussi voir Rosalie. J'avais juste terminé mes frites quand une vague de désir me parcourut. Jasper était tourné vers moi, me regardant, et il avait l'air de mijoter un truc. J'étais nerveuse, enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Emmett était assis à côté de lui ! **« Virginie. » **ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, tout en pointant son regard vers mon intimité. Je finis par prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait, et le rouge me monta aux joues, une nouvelle fois.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis ? » **dit Emmett, à moitié agacé et cela me fit encore plus rougir.

**« Occupe-toi de tes affaires. » **dis-je sèchement, puis je regardai par la fenêtre, affichant un sourire des plus stupides. Maintenant, je devais me préparer pour le deuxième chapitre de notre histoire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, leur voyage touche à sa fin, prochane étape, le TEXAS et...Peter et Charlotte! Et également, le début de leur vie en couple.<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Emilie


	13. Ch 13 : Le Texas

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux review, mais vous verrez à la longueur du chapitre que j'ai été bien occupée pendant mes rares moments libres.**

**Pour celles qui ont trouvé que le précédent chapitre était chaud, attendez de lire celui-ci!**

**Suite à une demande sur une review, je rappelle que j'essaye de poster assez régulièrement, soit tous les 7 à 15 jours, parfois moins si j'ai le temps mais c'est rare.**

**Un gros merci à ma beta love-jella19!**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDER OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 13 : Le Texas

**BPOV**

Jasper passa à l'arrière pour essayer de me calmer à l'approche de la maison de Peter et Charlotte. Mes jambes tressautaient et même le don de Jasper n'y faisait rien.

Emmett se moquait de moi en permanence depuis qu'il avait envahi le "territoire" de Jasper. Et avec mon attitude nerveuse, je ne faisais qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. A la pensée d'être le territoire de Jasper, un élan de passion traversa mon corps et mes jambes s'arrêtèrent de bouger immédiatement. Jasper arqua un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire absolument délicieux accroché à son magnifique visage. Humm on dirait que j'avais trouvé quelque chose pour me calmer, mais maudit soit Emmett qui avait voulu nous suivre. **« Tu es une vilaine fille,» **me murmura Jasper à l'oreille, ce qui me déclencha un frisson qui descendit le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à mon centre.

**« Non d'un chien Bella ! Est-ce que tu ne penses jamais à autre chose, espèce d'enragée ? » **Beugla Emmett dans la voiture.

**« Va te faire foutre Emmett ! »** Je tentai de dissimuler le petit sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître, mais évidemment, le vampire le remarqua et rit encore plus fort, à mes dépens.

**« Aww ! Allez, Sissy ! Tu sais que Peter et Charlotte ne vont pas te mordre ! » **Ricana-t-il et Jasper gronda.

**« Ce n'est pas ça qui t'inquiète, hein bébé ? » J**asper fronça les sourcils de frustration.

**« Pas vraiment. Enfin, si tu leur fais assez confiance pour être près de moi, alors je sais que je peux me fier à eux, mais… » **Je m'arrêtai parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment expliquer mon état de nervosité irrationnelle, **« mais ils boivent toujours du sang humain. Est-ce que ça ne va pas être difficile pour eux que je sois là. Et si je me coupe ? Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Et si j'ai un malencontreux accident ? » **Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle, et évitai de croiser le regard de Jasper et Emmett.

Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Emmett lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. **« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, Sissy ! Ton gros ours de frère peut te protéger de tout, et je le ferai ! » **Finit Emmett avec conviction et je n'eus aucune envie de cacher le sourire qui s'étirait sur mes lèvres.

**« Merci Emmett. » I**l regarda dans le rétroviseur, sûrement surpris par ma sincérité. S'il avait été humain, je crois qu'il aurait pu rougir, en fait. J'avais tellement envie de le lui dire mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment.

Quelque part au cours de la discussion, mes jambes s'étaient remises à trembler. Jasper m'envoyait des vagues de calmes mais mon corps les rejetait il essaya ensuite une autre approche et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, ce qui fonctionna. Le tremblement de mes jambes diminua, mais garda un rythme régulier. Ensuite, il dégagea les cheveux de mon cou et m'embrassa au niveau mon pouls, s'y attardant, et je fondis sous son touché, puis me calmai je devais juste me rappeler d'être moi-même.

Quand nous approchâmes des deux nouveaux vampires, je remarquai leurs pupilles rouges dilatés et qu'ils flairaient. **« WOW ! Elle sent vraiment bon, assez pour être mangée ! » **Dis Peter avec une lueur diabolique dans les yeux, tout en faisant un petit sourire sournois à Jasper. Charlotte hochait la tête et lorgnais sur mon cou, ce qui fit gronder Jasper. Charlotte avait l'air de se retenir de rire, mais ensuite, Emmett se mit à gronder aussi, alors que Peter et Charlotte me détaillait de bas en haut, s'attardant toujours sur mon cou.

Je sortis de derrière les deux vampires mâles qui me protégeaient franchement, à ce niveau, je crois que je devais plus avoir peur des jumeaux qui grondaient, que des yeux rouges qui se trouvaient devant moi. Je m'avançai devant Peter et Charlotte et, avec une extrême confiance, leur dit, **« Bon, allez-y il est temps de joindre le geste à la parole. Faites vite par contre j'ai pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui. » **J'inclinai la tête sur le côté, leur offrant mon sang. Les grondements de Jasper et d'Emmett s'amplifièrent alors que Peter et Charlotte explosaient de rire je me joignis à eux rapidement et Jasper et Emmett se calmèrent.

Peter se rua vers moi à vitesse vampirique, me souleva et me fit tourner comme un gosse. **« Est-ce qu'on peut la garder ? Elle est extra ! »**Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner, mais me rendis compte à quel point j'étais inconsciente.

Charlotte avait ce même regard décontracté et elle approuve de la tête. **« Sérieusement, Jasper ? Je suis déçue que tu n'aies pas vu que nous plaisantions. As-tu perdu ton empathie en vivant avec les Cullen ? » **Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers moi quand Peter me reposa. **« Ravie de te rencontrer Bella. » **Elle me tendit sa main et nous nous saluâmes.

C'était surprenant de voir à quel point que je me sentais déjà à l'aise avec eux. Pour être franche, les yeux rouges sont un peu déconcertants et si je regarde trop longtemps, ça va me mettre mal à l'aise, mais leur façon d'être est tellement cool et insouciante, que je suis impatiente d'apprendre à mieux les connaître.

Les deux vampires devant moi étaient aussi beaux que tous les autres. Peter avait ce même bel aspect extérieur brut que Jasper avait. En regardant bien, il ne semblait pas avoir autant de cicatrices il y en avait beaucoup mais pas autant que lui, et bien sûr, Peter était bien bâti. Charlotte faisait dans les 1m50, des cheveux blonds sable et une petite silhouette. C'était dur de se faire à ces yeux rouges, mais je pouvais voir la sagesse et l'expérience sous la surface, et j'avais déjà beaucoup de respect pour cette femme.

Jasper et Peter étaient dans une sorte d'observation mutuelle. Si je ne savais pas le contraire, j'aurais pu dire qu'ils lisaient tous deux dans les pensées. Emmett et Charlotte se mirent sur le côté et je regardai Charlotte, perdue. Elle saisit mon bras et me tira en arrière, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils allaient se battre pour un truc pareil. **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Chuchotai-je à Charlotte pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Je savais qu'ils pouvaient tous m'entendre.

**« Une sorte de stupide danse de mâle dominant après ils se tiendront la main et chanteront. » **Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à ce qu'elle disait. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà fait ça avant. Je leur donnai encore quelques minutes de plus mais commençais à m'ennuyer.

J'approchai des deux vampires. **« Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous battre, laissez-moi vous bottez le cul rapidement alors » **dis-je dans l'espoir d'apaiser la tension entre les deux. Leurs bouches tressautaient, essayant de combattre le sourire qui voulait apparaître sur leurs lèvres. Pour en rajouter à ce que je venais de dire, je levais les poings et dit, **« Allons-y les pétasses. » **Peter fut le premier à éclate de rire alors que Jasper me regardait avec admiration. **« Bon, maintenant qu'on en a terminé, fais-moi faire le tour cow-boy. » **dis-je, la voix pleine de sous-entendus. Il grogna presque et me jeta par-dessus son épaule.

La maison de Peter et Charlotte était magnifique. Ils avaient quatre chambres chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain, et la cinquième chambre avait été transformée en bureau. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette manie chez les vampires de toujours avoir un bureau ou une bibliothèque. Le rez de chaussée était simple et il y avait une touche cow-boy dans chaque élément le composant. Il y avait une cuisine qui était assez grande pour accueillir une famille de six personnes, mais qui n'avait jamais servi. Le salon était splendide l'écran plat aurait, seul, suffit à la pièce, mais apparemment, Charlotte avait du goût pour la décoration. Naturellement, il y avait une salle à manger et deux chaises je savais que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de s'asseoir, mais pourquoi ne pas acheter toutes les chaises qui allaient avec l'ensemble. Peu importe ! Il y avait une autre pièce sur la droite, rabaissée de deux marches, dans laquelle se trouvaient plus de livres et tous leurs jeux vidéo. Sans doute ceux de Pater, je supposais.

Après qu'ils m'aient fait visiter, nous retournâmes dans le salon. **« Vous avez une jolie maison. » **tout le monde s'assit et je m'installai sur les genoux de Jasper. Ça me réchauffait le cœur de voir à quel point j'avais parfaitement ma place dans ses bras. Il me serra un peu contre lui, et me raconta l'histoire de la maison, ce qui n'était pas grand-chose. Peter et Charlotte ne se souvenaient pas beaucoup de leur vie humaine, il semblerait donc qu'ils s'étaient appropriés celle de Jasper. Quand ils avaient convaincu Jasper de quitter Maria, ils avaient voyagé ensemble et Jasper avait retrouvé sa maison d'enfance, puis acheté la propriété et quelques autres par la suite.

**« Demain, je te montrerai où se trouve la maison de mon enfance. Il n'en reste pas grand-chose je n'ai jamais eu envie de la changer. Au fil des ans, Peter, Charlotte et moi, avons acheté plus de terres ce qui fait que maintenant, nous avons plus de 40 hectares de terres. Mais ce ne sont que des bois pour la plupart, il n'y a probablement que 8 hectares constructibles. » **Dis Jasper comme si de rien n'était. Je hochai simplement la tête en écoutant l'histoire. Emmett avait l'air de s'emmerder royalement, mais Charlotte semblait prendre plaisir à écouter, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Peter. Peter me fixait plutôt intensément, mais je ne pouvais en imaginer la raison. Honnêtement, ça me mettait un peu mal à l'aise, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Jasper n'avait l'air de s'en rendre compte, ce qui me fit pense qu'il n'y avait aucune émotion cachée derrière ce regard c'était sûrement parce que j'étais humaine.

Tandis que Jasper poursuivais le récit de leur histoire, le téléphone d'Emmett sonna il s'excusa et se précipita hors de la maison. Jasper me dit que c'était Rosalie et je grimaçais. Je ne pouvais envisager de la voir maintenant, sachant que son mari venait me voir en douce, derrière son dos. Mon Dieu, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui donner plus de raisons de me détester. Je savais qu'Emmett restait ici parce qu'il voulait me prouver qu'il était le même grand frère qu'avant et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

La voix de Peter me sortit de mes pensées. **« Putain Jasper ! Tu dois être le plus fort fils de pute que je connaisse ! » **Il se mit à rire de ce qu'il pensait et secoua sa tête. **« Je veux dire, comment tu fais pour l'embraser ? » **et c'est parti pour les rougissements. **« Elle sent vraiment bon. » **Pour lui montrer comme c'était facile pour Jasper d'être avec moi, il se pencha et tout doucement, embrassa mes lèvres, une, deux, trois fois avant de se reculer et de descendre jusqu'à mon point de pulsation qu'il suçota, et quelque part, au loin, je crus entendre Peter siffler quand Jasper en eut fini avec la succion, il se recula à nouveau et lécha ma peau. **« C'est bon, enculé ! T'as prouvé que c'était possible ! Pas la peine de projeter ta putain de luxure sur moi. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul, n'est-ce pas chérie ? »**Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel et me proposa de me montrer ma chambre.

**« C'est la chambre que tu vas partager avec Jasper. » **dit-elle en ouvrant la porte et elle me laissa passer en premier, puis Jasper suivit et déposa tous nos sacs sur notre lit. En regardant la pièce, il était évident que c'était seulement la chambre d'un homme avant. Je savais que je n'étais pas la fille la plus féminine, mais j'avais un certain style, vous voyez. Je pensais déjà à ce que je voulais pour la chambre des petites choses comme une boîte à bijoux et une station pour IPod.

La pièce en elle-même était très belle il y avait une demi-baie vitrée avec une banquette en dessous, et une salle de bain attenant, qui était elle-même magnifique. La chambre était complètement nue, elle n'avait aucune couleur, et les meubles se résumaient à un petit lit et une table qui faisait office de chevet. Il y avait un dressing qui n'était ni trop petit, ni trop grand toutefois. Jasper avait sûrement du remarqué l'air un peu perdu que j'avais parce qu'il se décida à parler. **« Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis des décennies, et quand il m'arrive de venir, je ne passe trop de temps dans ma chambre, je n'ai besoin que des nécessités de base. » **Je le comprenais et hochai la tête. **« Est-ce que tu voudrais aller faire les magasins pour acheter quelques meubles ? »**

**« Du moment que ça ne prend pas toute la journée, j'aimerais bien. » **Dis-je en allant jusqu'à la baie vitrée, puis je m'agenouillai sur la banquette et regardai le jardin qui avait une vue magnifique sur les montagnes et la forêt. Je pouvais voir le coucher de soleil, c'était à couper le souffle. Il y avait des fleurs dans le jardin, de plusieurs sortes. Il y avait aussi un emplacement pour faire un feu et des meubles de jardin dispersés un peu partout.

Jasper et moi avions passé la majorité de la soirée allongés sur son petit lit, dans un silence confortable. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour aller acheter des meubles le lendemain, et quelques autres affaires dont nous avions besoin. Il fallait aussi que je passe à l'épicerie comme nous avions prévu de rester un moment. Entre-temps, nous avions décidé de tous nous retrouver dans le jardin autour du feu. Emmett devait rejoindre Rosalie qui, apparemment, piquait sa crise. Elle se fichait qu'il soit avec Jasper, mais était énervée de ne pas être invitée également. Emmett était désespéré depuis qu'il était revenu de son coup de téléphone depuis lors, il "regardait la télé", mais en réalité, moi j'appelai ça zapper, pas regarder la télé.

**« Bébé, je vais aller parler avec Emmett. Je te retrouve dehors. » **Jasper déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et m'envoya son amour avant de partir. J'aimais la façon dont il utilisait son don. C'était particulièrement utile dans la chambre. Concentre-toi Bella !

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas nounours ? » **Demandai-je à Emmett en me blottissant contre lui. Il passa automatiquement son bras autour de mes épaules et cala ma tête sous son menton.

**« Rien. » **Dit-il sans conviction. Je croyais que les vampires savaient mentir.

**« Foutaises ! » **Lançai-je. Il fit un petit sourire et frotta mon épaule. **« Allez, Emmett. Tu sais que Rosalie sera heureuse que tu rentres. Ne t'en fais pas. »**

**« Oh, je le sais ça, Sissy. Je suis magique elle ne peut pas rester fâchée après moi bien longtemps. » **Dit-il en agitant ses sourcils, ce qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce mec ne pensait à rien d'autre. **« Je ne suis juste pas prêt à te quitter…ni Jasper. » **Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Merde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'Emmett avait un côté plus sérieux. Idiot ! Je me dégageai de son étreinte pour pouvoir le regarder. **« Emmett, je t'aime. » **son sourire était aveuglant, et je pouvais sentir mon cœur se gonfler d'amour pour ce frère devant moi. **« Je vais être dans les parages pour très longtemps. Il y aura encore beaucoup de jeux, de blagues et on aura des tas de bons moments. »**

Emmett m'attrapa de ses grosses pattes et me serra aussi fort que mon corps le permettait. **« Tu le penses Bella ? » **Je réussis à libérer mes bras et les passai autour du tronc, qu'il appelait son cou, et serra aussi fort que possible.

**« De tout mon cœur Emmett tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Souviens-toi que dans une relation, il faut des participants actifs, et tout ira bien. » **Il m'embrassa sur la joue, me jeta sur son épaule et courut vers le feu où ils nous attendaient tous.

**JPOV**

J'avais essayé de ne pas écouter leur conversation, mais c'était dur de ne pas le faire. Leurs émotions étaient très vives ils partageaient un amour plus profond que d'autres frères et sœurs que j'avais rencontrés. J'étais très heureux pour Emmett il avait attendu que Bella l'accepte à nouveau dans sa vie. Après que Bella lui aie dit qu'elle l'aimait, je m'étais presque mis à rire comme une fille. La légèreté que ressentait Emmett était écrasante.

Nous étions assis près du feu depuis un moment maintenant. Emmett avait trouvé notre caméscope et filmait notre discussion. Peter et Charlotte avait, évidemment, choisi de raconter des histoires gênantes à mon sujet. Pourtant, ça valait le coup de les écouter le doux rire de Bella me suffisait.

**« Oh, ça c'est une putain de super histoire ! » O**h Mon Dieu, je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Peter. **« Nous étions de sortie quand Jasper et moi nous sommes fait arrêtés par un putain de flic immense. Ce con pensait qu'il était le plus fort ! Bref…nous nous demandions si nous allions nous arrêter ou nous barrer. » **C'est là que je commençai à rigoler. **« Bien sûr, nous avons décidé de filer, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait se faire rattraper par des humains, non ? » **Bella et Emmett étaient absorbés par l'histoire et Charlotte secouait la tête devant nos combines. Bella était assis sur mes genoux et son enthousiasme s'infiltrait au travers de ma peau dure jusqu'à mon centre. **« Donc, en fait, avant que les flics arrivent, j'ai dit à Jasper de se lâcher et de projeter une de ses merdes. En pensant à ça, j'ai décidé de faire vivre à Jasper une expérience libératrice. J'ai fait demi-tour pour retrouver les flics qui nous poursuivaient. Quand nous les avons vu, j'ai dit à Jasper de leur montrer son cul. Et nous voilà donc au milieu de l'autoroute avec un Jasper, le cul à l'air par la fenêtre, les couilles flottant au vent. Soyons honnêtes frangin, on se marrait comme des collégiennes. » **Peter fit une pause pour se joindre à nos rires. Bella me regardait, de la fierté dans les yeux, et je tombai encore plus amoureux d'elle. **« Jasper à ranger son matos et s'est retourné face aux flics. Et…et ce flic…ce flic regardait Jasper avec ses grands yeux rêveurs. » **Peter rigolait encore plus fort. **« Finalement, Jasper a senti tout le désir du flic, a baissé la tête et m'a dit de me casser d'ici. » **tout le monde rigolait et je sentis du désir venant de la bombe sexy assise sur moi. Cette petite coquine avait aimé l'histoire Mon Dieu, que j'aimais quand elle était comme ça. Qui aurait pu croire que la fille innocente de Forks deviendrait une déesse du sexe.

Emmett retourna le caméscope sur lui et hurla, **« J'aurai payé pour voir ça ! »**

Je sentis soudain le besoin urgent de jouer de la guitare, m'excusai et ressentis immédiatement l'absence de la chaleur de Bella. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Peter et Charlotte et je savais qu'elle aimait quand j'en jouais.

**« Bébé ? Est-ce que ça t'embêterait qu'on leur joue notre chanson ? Je sais que Charlotte va l'adorer. » **Et puis, je savais qu'Emmett allait filmer et je voulais qu'on ait une large vue de tout ça. Bella et moi avions déjà cette chanson en vidéo, mais j'en voulais une vue plus large.

Je sentis la gêne de Bella, son amour, sa passion, de l'appréhension, un peu de désir, puis finalement son acceptation. Elle acquiesça et alla s'installer face à moi j'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle aimait chanter pour moi, directement. Nous commençâmes notre chanson.

**EMPOV**

Ma petite sœur était incroyable j'avais finalement pu sentir l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi. Je sentais que c'était comme avant notre départ. La voir chanter avec Jasper me montrait à quel point elle avait mûrit. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une petite fille, c'était une femme une femme très amoureuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Edward savait qu'elle chantait. Il jouait tout le temps pour elle mais je ne l'avais jamais entendue chanter ! Elle devait vraiment aimer Jasper pour faire ça avec lui, et encore plus, devant d'autres personnes.

J'avais vécu tout ce temps avec Jasper et je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter. Ce malin petit bâtard ! Plus la chanson progressait et moins je pouvais retenir les larmes de venin se former dans mes yeux, et j'avais encore moins envie qu'ils arrêtent. C'était un moment tellement beau, et j'étais émerveillé de pouvoir le capturer sur une vidéo.

Après les deux premières lignes de la chanson, je regardai Peter et Charlotte qui avaient aussi les larmes aux yeux. Après quelques secondes de plus, je décidai de pointer la caméra sur eux pour montrer leurs visages, et ils se levèrent pour danser sur la chanson.

**« C'était magnifique ! » **Peter et moi hochâmes la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

**JPOV**

A la fin de la chanson, je détachai mon regard de Bella, et pour la première fois, prêtai attention aux émotions qui flottaient dans l'air : admiration, amour, désir, affection, stupéfaction et fierté. Je pouvais quasiment voir la fierté se déverser du corps d'Emmett.

**« Je suis d'accord avec Charlotte c'était vraiment magnifique. Quand l'avez-vous écrite ? Est-ce que vous l'avez faite ensemble ? » **Emmett nous faisait face, le caméscope en main, mais je crois qu'il avait oublié ce fait.

**« Non, en fait, nous ne l'avons pas écrite ensemble. J'ai composé la musique avant que nous commencions à sortir ensemble, et quand j'ai emménagé chez Bella, elle a écrit les paroles sans savoir à quoi je pensais quand je l'ai composée. » **Bella rougit d'un coup et frotta sa joue contre ma peau froide.

**« C'était chaud comme l'enfer ! Je pourrais baiser Char comme une bête sur cette chanson ! » **Char le frappa, mais avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Dis-moi autre chose sur Jasper, Peter ? » **demanda soudain Bella. J'étais curieux de connaître ses motivations, je ne ressentais rien. Je pensais qu'elle voulait vraiment connaître le Jasper d'avant les Cullen. Peter en vint à lui parler du "Dieu de la Guerre", comme il me surnommait.

Il me demanda rapidement et à voix basse si elle connaissait notre histoire je hochai la tête et il raconta son histoire. **« Bien, c'est une histoire plutôt longue, alors je vais faire court. Nous revenions de notre chasse quand des nomades nous ont coincés dans la forêt, à une trentaine de kilomètres de la maison. Visiblement, ils pensaient que nous étions là pour leur prendre leur territoire, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Jasper et moi ne voulions plus nous battre et avons essayé de raisonner ces abrutis. Mais nous étions tous les deux très sûrs de nous, nous savions que nous pouvions tous les prendre. J'ai regardé Jasper et lui ai dit, "qu'est-ce que tu en penses Major ? On se les fait ?" cette bande d'enculés s'est figée et à regardé Jasper comme s'il était le Père Noël. » **Ce n'était pas mon récit préféré mais pendant qu'il le racontait, Bella s'était mise à me balancer des vagues de désir mais je ne voyais pas de ce qui pouvait autant l'exciter. **« Donc, pour faire court, ils ont reconnu Jasper comme étant le Dieu de la Guerre et ils se sont mis à courir comme des salopes. » **Peter arrivait toujours à prendre son pied avec ces histoires c'était un vrai fils de pute arrogant. Beaucoup de vampires ne se risqueraient pas à nous approcher à cause de nos cicatrices et il adorait ça.

Bella projetait de bonnes doses de désir sexuel puis elle se tourna vers moi. **« Major hein ? »**

J'étais un peu perdu mais confirmai. **« Ouais. Durant la Guerre Civile, j'ai été promu Major. Je te l'ai dit Darlin'. » **Je m'étais noyé dans ses yeux avant d'avoir fini ma phrase quand Emmett se leva brusquement, éteignit le caméscope et s'en alla vers la maison. **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » **demandai-je.

**« Je dois partir demain. J'ai besoin d'aller chasser avant de rentrer à la maison. Je vais prendre l'avion puisque je n'ai pas pris ma voiture pour venir. » **Je hochai la tête tout en pensant que je devrais également aller chasser peut-être demain soir.

Bella se préparait pour aller se coucher pendant que je faisais le petit lit dans le lequel nous allions passer la nuit. Peter et Charlotte nous avaient proposé la chambre d'amis, mais Bella avait refusé, disant que nous irions en acheter un demain et que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, portant une de mes chemises qui lui descendait sur le haut des cuisses. Rien n'était plus sexy que de voir une femme dans mes vêtements. Franchement, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ça pouvait l'être Alice ne voulait jamais mettre mes affaires, et avant elle, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de relation. Bella rampa jusqu'à moi, se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux et commença à faire glisser ses doigts sur mon torse.

**« Major hein ? » **dit-elle encore, et l'imbécile que j'étais comprit enfin ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire tout à l'heure. Mon surnom l'excitait. Intéressant ? Je saisis ses hanches et poussai contre elle mon érection déjà dure comme la pierre, et attendis. Elle se pencha sur moi et je sentis ses seins se presser contre ma poitrine. **« Bébé, j'aimerais rencontrer le Major. » **j'étais scotché. De quoi parlait-elle ?

**« Bella. » **dis-je en la suppliant, mais ma voix était teintée de désir. **« Peut-être que nous devrions éviter les choses comme ça. » **elle fronça les sourcils et je sentis la déception prendre le pas sur son envie. **« Enfin, jusqu'à que tu sois un peu plus solide. Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que tu veux, mais je dois aussi tenir compte de mon contrôle. » **Elle hocha la tête mais ignora simplement ce que je venais de lui dire.

**« Ok Major. » **elle me fit un clin, et avec petit sourire à la fois diabolique et sexy, elle se mit à embrasser ma poitrine. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme ! Nous avions fais deux fois l'amour cette nuit-là, ce qui était inattendu. J'avais pensé qu'à cause du petit lit, elle aurait préféré attendre d'avoir l'autre.

Elle sera ma mort. Tout cette merde avec le major était en train de me transformé en chien en chaleur. Tout au long de la nuit, elle ne cessa de m'appeler Major, et à chaque fois qu'elle le prononçait, son désir augmentait, faisant grimper le mien, et ainsi de suite. Inutile de dire que ma petite femme sexy était lessivée.

Le jour suivant, aucun de nous ne put sortir. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, mais le temps devrait se couvrir d'ici deux jours. Emmett était un peu contrarié par la météo qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur, je lui donnai alors mon pick-up pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Il me remercia et fila retrouver sa moitié. Bella retint ses larmes au moment de lui dire au revoir c'était bon de voir qu'elle et Emmett s'entendaient à nouveau à merveille.

Le jour suivant était tout autant ensoleillé, je décidai donc d'aller chasser. Peter voulu venir pour qu'on se retrouve et sûrement me faire cracher le morceau à propos de ma relation avec Bella. Bella avait l'air plutôt enjoué à l'idée de passer du temps avec Charlotte.

Après avoir attrapé un puma et deux élans, je rejoignis Peter. Il était assis au sommet d'une falaise et m'attendait. Je pouvais sentir sa curiosité à des kilomètres et me préparai pour ce qui allait venir.

**« Petit futé ! Comment est-ce que tu te retrouves avec une putain d'humaine ? Ce n'est pas la **_**Bella d'Edward**_** ? » **Je me mis à gronder. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation. **« Je suis juste curieux. »**

Je soupirai, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. **« Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme elle elle est incroyable, magnifique, forte pour une humaine, intelligente bien sûr, et c'est une petite coquine. Elle est tout ce qu'on peut vouloir chez une femme. »**

**« Ouais. C'est génial ! Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Où est-ce que tu la rencontrée ? Des détails, enfoiré ! » **Son impatience me fit rire.

**« En fait, je terminai ma licence et j'allais venir vous rendre visite. Je me suis fait transférer à Seattle pour m'éloigner des Cullen après tout ce qui s'était passé j'étais encore trop près à mon goût. Le premier jour de cours, j'ai vu Miss Bella, assise dans un café, toute seule. Nous sommes devenus amis, puis amoureux. »**

**« Allez trou du cul ! Y a bien plus que ça pourquoi tu me caches des choses ? »**

**« Va te faire foutre, connard ! Je ne vais te donner tous les détails ou tous nos petits secrets. Ça n'a pas été l'amour au premier regard si c'est ce que tu attends. La première fois que je l'ai revue après le départ des Cullen, elle était vraiment énervée et blessée par ce que nous avions fait. Je me suis excusé et elle m'a pardonné. Nous avons commencé à passer du temps ensemble, et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. »**

**« D'accord Jasper. C'est un peu mieux. » **Il fit une pause, **« Alors, c'est comment de se faire une humaine ? » **Demanda-t-il avec le plus stupide des sourires collé à la figure.

Avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, je l'avais poussé de la falaise. **« Peter, un peu de tenue bordel ! » **après être remonté, il affichait un air implorant. Je soupirai à nouveau. **« Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que je l'aurais cru, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus évidente à faire. Parfois, quand nous nous laissons emporter, j'ai envie de la vider de son sang, mais pas parce que j'ai soif. La plupart du temps, c'est à cause de ce qu'elle fait et j'aimerais lui rendre la pareille. Elle aime me mordre, ce qui est très excitant, mais j'ai envie de la mordre aussi. Quelques fois, je suis vraiment paumé. »**

Peter était sans voix, sidéré même, mais je pouvais sentir son admiration irradier. **« Ce truc est ahurissant ! Tant mieux pour toi ! C'est une petite chaude, hein ? Vous avez une relation libre ? » **Je le repoussai et filai retrouver mon amour.

Un autre jour passa, puis il y eut enfin un orage. Bella était excitée de sortir de la maison Peter et Charlotte avaient décidé de venir avec nous et étaient aussi excités que Bella.

Bella voulait d'abord s'arrêter au magasin de meubles. Parfois, elle oubliait que je pouvais ressentir ses émotions, et il semblait que le petit lit n'avais pas un très bon matelas, parce qu'elle se levait tous les matins avec un mal de dos. Peter et Charlotte allèrent en direction de Victoria's Secret nous décidâmes de nous retrouver à l'espace restauration à l'heure du déjeuner.

Bella et moi argumentions au sujet des meubles, n'étant, étonnamment, d'accord sur rien. J'étais abasourdi nous étions tous deux des personnes faciles à vivre, et l'idée que nous puissions nous disputer était insensée. Je cherchais quelque chose d'un peu plus moderne, mais je pense qu'elle voulait du traditionnel. Après une autre demie heure, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur un ensemble. Je dirai que c'était un bon compromis entre le traditionnel et le moderne. Bella voulait le lit queen size parce qu'il était moins cher que le king size, mais j'insistais pour qu'on prenne le king size.

**«Jasper, tu ne dors même pas. » **murmura-t-elle, perdant patience. **« Pourquoi aurait-on besoin d'un foutu lit king size ? » **Putain, elle était tellement sexy en colère et énervée.

Elle s'était retournée pour partir payer la chambre mais je l'entourai de mes bras et passai ma main sous son t-shirt. Ma main à plat sur son ventre, je pressai mon corps contre le sien et laissai mon désir passer à travers mon toucher, son corps s'assouplissant dans mes bras. **« J'ai l'intention de beaucoup bouger et je veux m'assurer que j'ai assez de place pour réaliser tous mes fantasmes. » **Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, mon souffle parcourant son cou et la faisant frissonner de désir.

**« Ok. » **dit-elle, sans plus aucune envie de se battre. Je ris en me séparant d'elle, ce qui ne fit que faire réapparaître son irritation. **« Tu vas le payer cher, Major ! » **sur ces mots, Bella partit vers le restaurant, me laissant prendre les sacs. Elle acheta d'autres choses du temps que nous étions là une boîte à bijoux et une station pour IPod. La station Ipod était une bonne idée. Cette andouille pensait à acheter un réveil, puis me regarda et se mit à rire. Et ouais, avec des vampires, pas besoin d'avoir un réveil.

Le magasin allait préparer nos meubles pour qu'on puisse les emmener, le temps que Bella déjeune. En arrivant au restaurant, Peter et Charlotte était déjà là à nous attendre. Bella me dit d'aller nous installer pendant qu'elle commandait son repas.

Bella prit un repas chinois c'était difficile de croire que truc était bon et que j'avais pu en manger, à un moment, dans ma vie.

**« Il faut que je te dise, Sissy, cette merde à l'air dégueulasse. » **Peter avait repris le surnom qu'Emmett avait donné à Bella, et tout doucement, Charlotte s'y mettait aussi.

**« En fait, crétin, ce n'est pas du AB+ mais je pense que pour moi, ça ira. » **Dit Bella avec désinvoltures, laissant deux vampires sur le cul. Je fus un peu surpris qu'elle fasse référence à leur régime alimentaire, en fait, je ne m'y attendais pas.

**« Touché. »**

Bella et Char discutaient de la chambre et admirait la boîte à bijoux qu'elle avait achetée, tandis que Peter et moi parlions sport. 45 minutes passèrent sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Peter et moi étions prêtes à partir et je jetai le plateau de Bella.

**« Les gars, ça ne vous ennuie pas de partir sans nous ? Bella et moi devons encore acheter quelques trucs. » **Je suspectai immédiatement quelque chose.

**« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez acheter, je vous prie, mesdames ? » **Char porta son doigt à ses lèvres, signifiant que c'était un secret. Je pouvais sentir qu'elles préparaient quelque chose. Peu importe ! Tant que Bella n'était pas obligée de faire les magasins, je m'en fichais.

**« Bien. Vous, vous prenez le pick-up, vous peignez la chambre et installez les meubles, Bella et moi reviendrons avec la moto. Nous avons besoin d'acheter des draps et des choses pour la chambre, bien sûr. » **Nous les embrassâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

**« Je ne sais pas mec. Je crois que ces deux là, ça va être quelque chose ensemble. Je crois avoir vu le diable dans les yeux de Char. » **Dit Peter, sceptique.

**« Je sais frangin. Je n'ai ressenti que de l'espièglerie venant d'elles. Elles préparent quelque chose. »**

Nous passâmes le reste du trajet à rattraper les années perdues. Nous parlâmes de sa vie tranquille avec Char, et je lui racontai ce qu'il s'était passé entre Bella et Edward, et lui dit à quel point elle tenait à ce que les Cullen ne soit au courant de rien pour le moment. Je lui donnai encore quelques bribes de notre vie, comme le saut en parachute, et lui expliquai la signification de la bague Claddagh que j'avais au doigt.

Pendant qu'il parlait de ses escapades avec Char, je regardais la bague et ce qu'elle représentait réchauffait mon cœur mort. J'aimerais mettre une telle bague au doigt de Bella, et peut être déplacer celle-ci sur ma main gauche. Putain ! Je ne pense même pas que Bella veuille se marier. Je savais qu'elle ne le voulait pas quand elle était avec Edward : je me demandais si cela avait changé. J'y repenserai plus tard. Cet enculé parlait encore de la même position ça faisait 15 minutes, passe à autre chose !

**BPOV**

Je ne savais pas exactement ce que Charlotte avait en tête, mais son regard me disait de faire ce qu'elle disait. D'ailleurs elle avait raison, nous n'avions pris aucun drap. C'est ce que nous fîmes en premier, j'en pris deux paires, parce que je dormais vraiment dedans. J'achetai quelques cadres photos pour des photos de Jasper et moi, et de ma famille. Nous choisîmes aussi quelques coussins pour la banquette de notre chambre. Char insista pour les payer puisque c'était pour sa maison, peu importe ! Je dépensais beaucoup d'argent, je supposais qu'elle pouvait payer pour quelques cousins.

Nous faisions le tour, discutant de nos relations, et je prenais vraiment du bon temps. La seule fille de laquelle j'avais réellement été proche, était Alice, mais elle devait surtout me forcer à faire quoique ce soit avec elle. Avec Charlotte, c'était sans souci, il n'y avait rien de pressé, et je savais que si je voulais rentrer, nous le ferions.

Elle voulut s'arrêter chez Victoria's Secret et prendre quelques trucs de plus pour surprendre Peter. La discussion de filles était vraiment sympa. C'était facile de parler de sexe avec Charlotte ! J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais lui faire confiance ! Je savais qu'elle ne parlerait pas de mes affaires avec Peter, et de toute évidence, pas avec Jasper.

**« Je passe vraiment un bon moment Charlotte ! » **je lui souris quand elle releva les yeux des strings.

Son sourire était à couper le souffle. **« Je m'amuse beaucoup, moi aussi ! Je n'arrive pas croire à quel point tu me rends joyeuse Bella ! J'aime Peter de tout mon cœur, mais c'est sympa d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec qui parler. Je n'ai aucune amie, ni ami d'ailleurs. Nous sommes considérés comme des nomades, quelque part, et en tant que tels, nous ne parlons pas vraiment avec les autres. » **Elle s'arrêta et regarda au loin. **« De plus, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper aussi heureux avant, et, bien entendu, mon mari aimerait t'inviter à partager notre lit. » **dit-elle, comme ça. Je crois que j'avais mal compris je levai les yeux et je vis qu'elle me regardait du coin de l'œil, jaugeant ma réaction.

**« Excuse-moi ? » **Charlotte se mit à rire et me regarda dans les yeux.

**« Tu m'as bien entendue, humaine. » **Dit-elle avec un immense sourire je remarquai quelques vendeuse embarrassées un peu plus loin. **« Tu plais bien à mon mari. Et vu l'expression sur ton visage, je suppose que Jasper ne t'as pas parler de notre relation libre, n'est-ce pas ? » **Je secouai simplement la tête. J'étais trop sidérée pour parler. Venait-elle juste de m'inviter à baiser avec son mari ?

**« Um…je, enfin…bon, » **rien ne me venait. Jasper et moi n'avions jamais parlé d'avoir une relation libre. Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas qu'on ait ce genre de relation. Toutefois, je commençais à me demander s'il serait furieux que j'embrasse Charlotte. Je devais admettre que j'étais un peu curieuse. Mon rougissement s'était étendu à tout mon corps, et j'espérais que Charlotte ne prenais pas ça pour une invitation.

**« Respire, chérie ! Penses-y ! » **Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se remis à regarder les strings. Ma bouche était complètement sèche, et je suis sure qu'elle pouvait entendre mon cœur battre la chamade. S'il allait encore vite, il pourrait s'échapper de mon corps. Je crois que cette conversation m'avait un peu excité je ne pensais plus qu'à Jasper et à ce fantastique petit corset.

**« Hey, Char ? Tu ne veux pas voir si les mecs voudraient aller dans un bar ou en boîte, ou autre chose ? » **Elle me sourit et me pris par la taille elle était si petite que, si elle tournait la tête pour me regarder, son visage se retrouverait entre mes seins. Attends…elle était en train de me peloter ?

**« Ça m'a l'air génial Bella ! J'adore le corset que tu tiens ! Jasper va devenir dingue ! » **Elle appela les garçons qui étaient partants. Peter et Charlotte dirent qu'il connaissait un bar super qui me plairait, c'était donc réglé. Je pris quelques nuisettes, des ensembles de lingerie et quelques strings. Ce n'était pas ce que je préférais, mais j'avais un vilain garçon à punir, j'étais en mission.

**« J'ai envie de prendre une tenue pour ce soir ! » **je baissai ma voix pour ce que j'avais à dire ensuite. **« Est-ce que tu connais une boutique de sex toys dans le coin ? »**

**« J'aime ta façon de penser, chérie ! »**

**JPOV**

**« Tu as fini Peter ? On y va ! » **Ce fils de pute avait pris trop de temps pour se préparer. J'étais très excité pour ce soir ça ne me gênait pas de partager Bella avec Charlotte et Peter. Bon, peut-être pas Peter, je n'aimais pas la façon dont il la reluquait. J'avais du lui grogner dessus à plusieurs reprises, et pour couronner le tout, j'avais surpris Charlotte en train de mater Bella, juste quand nous étions partis après le déjeuner.

**« T'énerves pas ! Je suis prêt ! Je veux être beau pour ma copine ! » **Dit-il en souriant comme un idiot, toujours en train de tirer sur ses vêtements. Peter portait ses classiques bottes de cow-boy, un pantalon noir une chemise noire, et ses lentilles de contact.

**« Tu as pris des lentilles pour Char ? » **il hocha la tête et le jeta dans la boîte à gants. Nous restâmes silencieux le reste du trajet, écoutant de la musique country. Je m'étais habillé en pensant à Bella je voulais la rendre dingue ce soir. Je savais ce qu'elle aimait que je porte. J'avais mi la paire de bottes noires et un des chapeaux qu'elle m'avait offert à Noël en parlant de ça, Noël approchait. Je devais réfléchir à un autre cadeau. Je portais un jean foncé délavé qui était parfaitement ajusté, un maillot blanc à manches longues rentré dans le pantalon, et par-dessus, une chemise vert foncé que j'avais laissée ouverte. Elle aimait que je la laisse ouverte, bien qu'elle aimait aussi qu'il n'y ait rien dessous. Malheureusement, je ne pense que pas ce soit approprié en public. J'avais hâte de voir ma nana !

Nous arrivâmes au bar rodéo avant les filles. Bella allait s'éclater ici. Il y avait un taureau mécanique au milieu du bar. Dieu Tout Puissant, ça allait être une très bonne soirée ! Peter et moi étions assis aussi près que possible du taureau, bien que nous ayons une bonne vue. J'avais glissé un billet de cent dollars au gars pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Nous étions peut-être quatre rangs derrière le taureau, mais nous étions sur une partie surélevée, nous avions donc une très bonne vue dessus.

**« Putain ! Y a des canons ici ce soir frangin ! » **Je hochai la tête. **« Connard ! Tu ne les as même pas regardées. Relaxe, elles seront bientôt là, ça ne va pas les faire venir plus vite si tu fixes le mur. »**

Nous attendîmes 20 minutes de plus avant que les filles ne fassent leur apparition, et, non de dieu ! Quelle putain d'entrée ! Bella avait l'air tout droit sortie d'un rêve érotique ! J'étais surpris d'être autant excité elle ne portait rien de trop dénudé, mais c'était ce qui la rendait sexy ! Je n'avais jamais pensé que les femmes avaient besoin de trop se montrer pour être sexy. Elle portait un jean noir moulant avec des bottes en daim marron. Elle avait une chemise écossaise noire, verte et blanche, rentrée dans son jean, déboutonnée juste assez pour laisser apparaître son décolleté. Mon collier d'éternité tombait parfaitement entre ses seins, et le général frétilla en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Son pantalon avait l'air d'avoir été peint sur ses jambes, la chemise n'était pas aussi moulante, mais assez pour voir chaque centimètre des courbes de son corps. Deux petites choses me firent vraiment chavirer, le chapeau de cow-boy était magnifique, mais ce qui me toucha vraiment, ce fut le symbole qui était sur ses bottes. Il y avait un insigne de l'Armée Confédérée attaché aux bottes. Mon cœur se gonfla et sortit de mon corps. Cela s'accordait à sa tenue à la perfection ça lui allait parfaitement. Elle était tout simplement parfaite ! Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en grosses boucles et elle n'était pas trop maquillée, elle avait juste mis ses yeux en évidence, de manière somptueuse. Charlotte était magnifique, bien entendu. En gros, elle avait le même look que Bella, mais sa chemise était rouge et noire et elle l'avait nouée sous sa poitrine, révélant son ventre. Elle portait aussi un mini short. S'il était plus court, son cul voudrait se faire la malle. Je pouvais voir que Charlotte avait porté le temps entre filles à un autre niveau on aurait pu jurer qu'elles étaient sœur, si elles n'étaient pas si diamétralement l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

Je suis sûr que Peter et moi avions de la bave sur le visage, alors que les filles s'approchaient de la table. Bella avait un vilain petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle se pencha en avant, me jetant ses seins à la figue et m'autorisant à jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de sa chemise. **« Salut beau gosse ! Est-ce que ces places sont prises ? » **Me souffla-t-elle au visage. J'avais plus de 150 ans, mais elle avait fait de moi un idiot de 16 ans, en l'espace de quelques secondes.

**« Bordel ! » **cria presque Peter. **« Vous êtes des putain de chaudes les filles ! Tout le foutu bar vous regarde ! » **Il jeta son bras autour d'une Charlotte morte de rire et la serra contre lui, **« Et vous êtes à moi ! » **Je lui lançai un regard rapide pour être certain qu'il n'incluait pas Bella dans ce qu'il disait.

Après que notre petit problème, typiquement masculin, se soit calmé, les filles nous parlèrent de tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté. Leurs émotions criaient à la conspiration, il fallait que je demande, **« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? »**

Elles me regardèrent toutes les deux, avec et les même yeux de biche, et dirent, **« Rien du tout. » **Merde, j'étais maintenant certain que nous allions avoir des problèmes ce soir. J'entendis que Peter était d'accord avec moi quand je perçus un putain ,marmonné dans sa barbe. C'était bizarre de voir Bella aussi excitée par du shopping. Elle piquait toujours une crise quand Edward ou Alice voulait faire quelque chose avec elle.

La serveuse nous rapporta nos boissons, nous avions tous pris une Corona Bella se mit à rire quand elle vit Peter mettre la bière à la bouche. Il en faisait toujours trop, et puis, je crois qu'il draguait ma copine. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Bella ! Ils feraient mieux de garder leurs mains pour eux mais je suppose que je ne me plaindrais pas vraiment si elle voulait embrasser Char. Deux filles ensemble, c'est trop hot !

Bella commanda un sandwich au poulet avec des frites, un shot de tequila, puis un double. Tout le monde autour de la table haussa un sourcil. **« Quoi ? Vous agissez comme si je n'étais jamais allez à une putain de fête ! J'ai eu l'habitude de traîner avec de jeunes loups-garous ! Je peux traîner avec les meilleurs d'entre eux, en fait ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas autant bu ! » **Elle rit et descendit son premier shot

**« Alors, chérie, tu n'es pas censée lécher du sel et mordre dans une tranche de citron ? » **dit-elle avec son accent du sud ma première réaction fut de gronder, ce que je dus faire un peu trop fort, parce que quelques personnes regardèrent, curieuses.

Bella regarda le groupe et grogna, bordel ! Mon jean était à nouveau trop serré ! La table se retourna, et Peter et Charlotte riaient tellement qu'ils semblaient à bout de souffle. Je me mis à rire aussi leurs émotions avaient le même effet que du crack. Bella me regarda dans les yeux et souris ses yeux brillaient et elle paraissait elle-même scintiller. Son visage était rouge et je pouvais sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. Je fis courir mes doigts sur sa figure, pour mon plaisir personnel, mais aussi dans l'espoir que ça la rafraîchisse un peu. Elle se laissa aller contre ma main et ferma les yeux. **« Tu es magnifique ce soir, Isabella ! » E**lle ouvrit les yeux et sourit timidement.

**« Merci Jasper ! Tu es plutôt sexy toi aussi ce soir ! » **Elle commença à caresser mes cuisses sous la table, et la terre s'arrêta de tourner je ne pouvais fixer mon attention sur rien d'autre que Bella. C'était dingue que nous arrivions à nous enfermer dans "notre bulle" dans un endroit aussi bruyant et avec tant de personnes. Peter et Charlotte trouvèrent un moyen d'y pénétrer et nous dirent qu'ils allaient danser.

Après leur départ, la commande de Bella arriva et elle demanda en plus un coca et un vers d'eau glacée. Je trouvais cette association bizarre ! Elle avait sûrement du voir ma confusion, **« Le coca c'est pour la nourriture, l'eau glacée, c'est pour l'alcool. Ça évite la gueule de bois ! J'ai bu assez pour apprendre quelques astuces pour les éviter. » **Elle riait, **« A vrai dire, tu vas penser que je suis un porc ce soir, mon autre truc, c'est de manger quand je bois. Quand j'aurai fini ça, je me commanderai une petite pizza ! » **Maligne au moins, elle n'a rien d'une pochtronne. Elle boit même de façon responsable !

Je demandai à Bella si elle avait passé un bon moment avec Charlotte, mais elle hésita avant de répondre. Je savais que Peter se servirait de sa foutue femme pour avoir une autre fille dans son lit. Il trouve ce genre de connerie hyper sexy ! **« Oui, un très bon moment à vrai dire. Elle est vraiment marante et c'est très facile de parler avec elle. »**

**« A-t-elle fait quelque chose qui t'a mise mal à l'aise ? » **demandai-je, très sérieux. Je comprenais qu'ils aient une relation libre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde était comme eux.

**« Pas vraiment. » **elle regardait si elle voyait Peter et Charlotte mais ils n'étaient nulle part. **« Je crois que Char m'a pelotée. Mais je ne suis pas sûre enfin, elle est tellement petite. » **Elle rit et secoua la tête.

Putain, si ça, ce n'était pas chaud ! Contrôle-toi Major ! Tu es un homme prônant la discipline. **« Eh bien, en fait, je voulais te parler de ça Darlin'. J'ai oublié de te dire que Peter et Charlotte ont une… »**

Bella me coupa et finit la phrase pour moi, **« Relation libre ? Ouais ! Merci d'avoir prévenu ! En gros, je pense que Char m'a donner la permission de baiser avec Peter, et cela implique que ça ne la dérangerait pas de mater ! » **Dit-elle les yeux écarquillés, mais je sentis une pointe de curiosité à ça me fit mal. Voulait-elle qu'on est une relation libre ? **« Jasper ? Tu projettes. Je n'a pas vraiment envie d'avoir une relation comme ça, mais si toi… » **Elle ne finit pas, baissant le regard. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. **« Mais, ça ne me gênerait pas si tu voulais embrasser Peter. » **mes yeux sortirent de leur orbite je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle venait juste de dire ça. Bella se mit à rire plus fort. **« Je ne veux que toi Peter est plutôt pas mal et tout, mais je préfère t'avoir, toi. »**

**« Eh, allez, chérie ! Je suis beaucoup mieux que ce vieil homme ! Je comprends, tu essayes juste de le ménager. » **Dit Peter en riant et en s'installant sur la banquette.

Bella se leva et demanda à Charlotte de danser avec elle. Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, Bella regarda Peter par-dessus son épaule et lui dit, **« Je préférerai me faire ta femme plutôt que toi ! » **Elle verrouilla ses yeux aux miens et m'envoya un baiser.

**« Nom de Dieu ! Elle n'aurait pas pu dire un truc plus sexy que ça ! Tu es sûr que tu peux t'occuper d'elle Major ? » **Je lui grognai dessus pour la centième fois de la journée.

**« Écrase un peu. Elle n'est pas intéressée par une relation libre. Par contre, je crois qu'elle apprécie vraiment ta femme vu comme elles se frottent l'une contre l'autre, on pourrait croire qu'elles sont ensemble. » **Peter ronronna quand il aperçut Bella et Char sur la piste de danse.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'on fait les Cullen mec ? » **dit-il en se retournant. **« Tu es trop coincé maintenant ! Le Jasper que je connais aurait adoré voir sa copine se chauffer avec une autre fille. »**

**« Oh, je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangerait ! Char est plus que la bienvenue pour jouer avec Bella, du moment qu'elle le veut. Par contre, toi, tu gardes toutes tes foutaises pour toi. Compris ? »** Il hocha la tête et regarda les filles. Bella était pleine de surprise aujourd'hui.

Après trois chansons, les filles revinrent à la table et Bella commanda le reste de son dîner pour la nuit. Elle claqua le double shot de tequila sur la table, et son corps entier frissonna à vrai dire, c'était plutôt adorable. **« Alors…qui va sur le taureau en premier ? » **Demanda Bella. Peter et Charlotte haussèrent les épaules Bella était excitée parce qu'elle ne serait pas capable de tenir longtemps, mais pour des vampires, des choses de ce genre ne sont pas très palpitantes. Mais si elle me le demandait, je le ferais. Bella souffla et se leva, **« Trouillards ! »**

Près de 15 minutes plus tard, c'était au tour de Bella. Pour les femmes, cela commençait doucement puis accélérait, mais regarder Bella monter ce taureau à une allure lente était foutrement sexy ! Elle avait une main en l'air au-dessus de sa tête, et son corps bougeait en parfait accord avec le taureau. Les techniciens commencèrent à accélérer les mouvements du taureau mais cela devint un peu trop dur pour Bella les humains ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué, mais sa prise se relâchait. Le taureau atteignait une vitesse moyenne, mais soudain, il vira à gauche, elle poussa un petit cri puis subitement, elle leva son chapeau et se mit à monter le taureau comme une pro. Cela durant environ sept secondes avant qu'elle ne se fasse éjecter. Quand elle se releva, je dus me réajuster.

Bella revint vers nous à bout de souffle, **« Ce truc est trop bien ! » **quand Bella demanda à la serveuse du sel et du citron, nous fûmes tous étonnés.

**« Putain ! J'adore cette chanson ! Peter, danse avec moi ! » **Peter et Char trottinèrent jusqu'à la piste de danse, me laissant avec une Bella en délire.

**« Le spectacle t'a plus cow-boy ? » **Je hochai la tête et léchai la sueur de son cou, près de son pouls, la faisant frissonner contre moi. **« Hey, vilain garçon ! »**

Je fis le mec choqué, **« Moi ? »**

Le désir et la luxe se déversaient de son corps en quantité énorme, mais j'avais cessé d'essayer de contrôler le général il y a déjà quelques heures. **« Oh oui ! Si je me souviens bien Major, tu as été un vilain garçon tout à l'heure. Tu aimes la discipline, non ? » **Je ne savais pas trop où elle voulait en venir, mais l'excitation s'ajoutait au désir à la luxure qu'elle ressentait et projetait j'allais jouer le jeu.

**« Oui, Ma'am. » **Dis-je, laissant mon accent traînant devenir un peu plus prononcer pour coller à son petit jeu.

**« Je crois que ça mérite une punition. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Major ? »** Je dis oui une nouvelle fois, son sourire n'était que pur désir.**« Char, tu peux venir ici s'il te plaît ? » **Bella parla d'une voix normale sachant que Peter et Char pourraient l'entendre. Je n'avais même pas vu que la serveuse avait apporté ce que Bella avait demandé : le sel, quelques tranches de citron et trois shots de tequila. Je réalisai alors que Bella était peut-être un peu bourrée. Elle avait bu toutes nos bières, et honnêtement, je ne savais pas combien de shot elle avait pris. Ça ne pouvait être un grand nombre, elle tenait encore droite et elle venait juste de monté le taureau, nom d'un chien ! Toutefois, maintenant que je faisais attention et que je cherchais un quelconque indice, je pouvais entendre une légère différence dans sa façon de parler.

Peter et Char apparurent, Peter se glissa sur la banquette tandis que Char se positionnai à côté de Bella. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ? »**Ronronna Char. Bella la fit asseoir et lui demanda si elle voulait l'assister Char donna évidemment son accord et pris place.

**« Est-ce que vous déjà entendu parler des "blow job" ? » D**emanda Bella en essayant de toutes ses forces de cacher son sourire, mais échouant misérablement.

**« Pitié ! J'en ai reçu bien longtemps avant que tu sois née ! » **Dit Peter en se réajustant.

**« Oui, Peter. Je suppose que c'est le cas ! Mais ce n'est de ça dont je parle ! Celle-ci peut être faite sur une femme. » **Bella parlait à tout le monde autour de cette table, mais n'avait cessé de me regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'elle avait appelé Char.

Bella déplaça un de ses shot entre les jambes de Char, juste au sommet de son sexe, nous faisant gémir, Peter et moi. Elle prit une tranche de citron et la plaça entre les dents de Char, qui la repositionna entre ses lèvres, sûrement soucieuse de l'effet que pourrait avoir le venin dessus. Ensuite, Bella prit le sel et s'accroupit entre les jambes de Char. Elle passa un grand coup de langue juste au bord du short de Char, puis saupoudra du sel sur sa cuisse, mais cette fois, je remarquai à peine tous les hommes qui regardaient ma coquine de petite amie. Bella sortit le bout de sa petite langue rose et lécha le sel sur la cuisse de Char elle avait mis le sel à un certain endroit, de manière à pouvoir me regarder pendant qu'elle le faisait. Ses mains étaient agrippées aux cuisses de Char et je perçus une bouffée de la manifestation du désir de Char. Après avoir léché le sel, elle laissa son visage près de son corps, fit traîner son nez sur sa peau jusqu'à atteindre le verre. Elle en lécha d'abord le rebord avant de l'entourer de sa magnifique bouche, puis jeta sa tête en arrière. Elle retira le verre de sa bouche et inclina sa tête vers la bouche de Char. Même avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, j'étais déjà dur comme un roc leurs lèvres se soudèrent et Peter gémit encore. Bella ressortit sa langue, la passa sur les lèvres de Char, récoltant le goût du citron, puis recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Quand elles se séparèrent, Bella retira le citron de la bouche Char et me regarda d'entre ses jambes. J'étais cuit. C'était plus que temps d'y aller !

Bella se redressa et les hommes du bar se mirent à crier et à applaudir pour le spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. **« Rentrons ! » **dis-je à Bella en commençant à me lever.

**« Pourquoi cette précipitation Major ? Qu'est-il arrivé à cette rigueur dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure ? » **Cette petite canaille tout ça faisait partie de son jeu. Je crois qu'elle pourrait me faire jouir dans mon pantalon si je devais attendre plus longtemps.

**« Putain de merde Bella ! C'était foutrement chaud ! Est-ce que tu lécheras ma femme encore une fois ? » **Bella se mit à rire.

**« Désolée, je ne fais pas à la demande. » **Dit-elle, reposant le deuxième verre sur la table. **« Est-ce que je peux me faire un shot avec ton corps Major ? » **demanda-t-elle, essayant de faire ses yeux innocents elle était tout sauf innocente, après ce putain de show !

Elle plaça le citron entre mes dents et remonta mon t-shirt. Je savais ce qu'elle cherchait pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, Bella avait un penchant pour une cicatrice en particulier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais chaque jour, elle embrassait et/ou léchait seulement cette cicatrice. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, la lécha et me fit ronronner instantanément elle saupoudra le sel sur mon corps, le verra à la main. Elle me lécha lentement et longuement avant de prendre le verre et de l'avaler. Elle approcha sa bouche de la mienne, et m'embrassa alors que j'avais toujours le citron en bouche. C'était un pur moment érotique et j'essayais de toutes mes forces d'ignorer le goût acide du citron. Bella se recula, elle avait le citron dans sa bouche et récolta une autre salve d'applaudissements.

J'étais sur le point de me la jouer homme des cavernes et de jeter Bella sur mon épaule, quand Peter et Charlotte dirent au revoir et payèrent la note. J'attrapai brusquement Bella par les hanches et elle se mit à rire, **«Tu es un homme facile à abattre, Major ! » **Elle prenait vraiment plaisir à utiliser ce truc de Major. L'entendre m'appeler Major était terriblement sexy et faisait frétiller ma queue, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé, même en un million d'années, que Bella serait aussi excitée par ça.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je la soulevai, telle une mariée, et me dirigeai vers la bête sexy. A cet instant même, les émotions de Bella étaient…enivrantes. Je me frottai contre elle et son désir se décupla, tant et si bien que j'aurais pu jurer que c'était elle qui ronronnait maintenant. C'était une des choses principales que j'attendais avec impatience quand elle sera transformée, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la faire ronronner le plus possible.

Bella grimpa à l'arrière et je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié son casque putain ! De quoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais, j'étais un putain de vampire ! Je pouvais faire les 45 minutes retour en un rien de temps. Je dis à Bella de bien se tenir. Elle hocha la tête et pressa son entre-jambe directement contre mes fesses, elle resserra ses bras et posa ses mains à plat sur mon corps. Ça me rappelait beaucoup la première fois où nous avions roulé ensemble comme ça sauf que cette fois, j'allais pouvoir satisfaire mes petits fantasmes. Bella réussissait à me distraire de la route durant les dix dernières minutes, elle avait gémit et frotté son visage contre mon dos. Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas m'arrêter sur le bord de la route, et la basculer sur la moto. Soudain, elle se mit à se tortiller sur son siège et je sentis son corps entier changer de position. Je ralentis, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

**BPOV**

Jusqu'à présent, ma punition fonctionnait très bien. Jasper allait devenir dingue quand nous arriverons à la maison et qu'il réalisera qu'il n'aura pas de sexe. Je suis une méchante, méchante femme !

J'étais plutôt pompette je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'étais bourrée. Je savais que je serai capable de me souvenir de tout demain matin, et je savais que j'avais envie de baiser avec Jasper, là, tout de suite. Je ne pouvais pas conduire, ni même marcher droit, probablement j'avais cette sensation de picotements partout dans le corps.

Après avoir fini notre shopping, nous avions décidé de retourner à la maison poser nos sacs et nous préparer pour la soirée. J'avais acheté quelques petits trucs pour jouer avec le Major. Je n'avais donné aucun détail à Char mais lui avait demandé si elle pouvait se prêter au jeu sans poser de question si je lui demandais de faire quelque chose. Je lui avais parlé de la punition de Jasper, et elle partit sur le fait que ce serait une vraie punition si je l'embrassais, elle, au lieu d'embrasser Jasper. Je ris et l'envoyai balader foutue relation libre.

Tout se passa à la perfection au bar putain, ce shot avec Char m'avait même émoustillée. Ça avait été incroyablement génial !

Mais me voici, roulant à l'arrière de deux bêtes sexy, là où le reste de sa punition l'attendait quoique, je crois que je peux dire que c'était une punition tout à fait agréable. Mon visage était enfoui contre son dos depuis une dizaine de minutes, et je commençais à me sentir sérieusement excitée. Mon plan se retournait peut-être contre moi j'avais juste envie de baiser jusqu'à épuisement. La façon dont il était habillée ce soir me hurlait de le prendre sur le champ ! Il le savait, avec son foutu petite sourire arrogant. Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on soit arrivé à la maison.

Je me mis à me tortiller sur mon siège puis je changeai de position. **« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » **Je réussis à passer ma tête sous le bras de Jasper puis je balançai mon bras et ma jambe autour de sa taille et me hissai pour me retrouver assise devant lui mais face à lui. J'avançai mon corps directement contre le sien, et sentis le général se redresser contre son jean. **« Bella, est-ce que tu es dingue ? Tu pourrais te faire mal ! » **Je l'ignorai, parce que ça lui plaisait autant qu'à moi. J'embrassai son cou et léchai l'extérieur de son oreille, puis poussai un soupir quand j'écrasai mon centre contre sa queue gonflée à bloc. Un de mes bras entourait sa taille pendant que l'autre faisait son chemin jusqu'à son jean. Je le libérai pour qu'il puisse respirer, et fus plus que ravie de voir qu'il ne portait rien dessous.

**« Les grands esprits se rencontrent, parce que je n'ai rien sous mes vêtements, moi non plus. » **Murmurai-je contre son cou. Il mit les gaz et la moto s'élança d'un coup sec. Il grogna quand je passai mon doigt sur sa pointe, étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Je continuai comme ça, tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la maison.

Il s'arrêta puis nous fit voler jusqu'à la chambre, où je me retrouvais plaquée au lit par un vampire, grondant, tout ça avant que je n'aie pu dire stop. Il avait commencé à projeter toute sa luxure et son désir au moment où nous étions descendus de la moto, et j'avais du mal à lui dire d'arrêter. **« Arrête Jasper ! » **Son grondement devint plus puissant. **« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Désolée bébé, mais j'ai beaucoup bu ce soir. » **Je me levai du lit et allai dans la salle de bain. Maintenant, j'étais plutôt saoule la grosse maligne que j'étais s'en rendit compte quand je me cognai contre la coiffeuse après avoir fermé la porte. Je pris l'objet dont j'avais besoin et le fourra à l'arrière de mon corset.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Ok, peut-être que boire ce soir n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées, mais avoir du sexe en ayant bu me plaisait, bien que, d'habitude, c'était avec une personne également bourrée. Hmm ? Oh, bon, cette fois, je me préparai et dit à Jasper de rester où il était avant de sortir complètement de la salle de bain. Ses grondements étaient forts et exigeants, mais il ne bougea pas, comme le bon petit soldat qu'il était. Je retrouvai mon sang-froid, mais vis que Jasper s'était déshabillé, à l'exception de son jean.

**« Major, il me semble que tu crois que la punition est levée. » **Dis-je à un homme extrêmement sexy, et je gémis quand son désir me frappa de plein fouet. **« C'est de la triche ça, Major. Ce n'est pas permis pour le moment. »**

**« Viens au lit et je vais te faire oublier que tu as été en colère contre moi.» **Ronronna-t-il depuis sa place sur le lit. Je secouai la tête.

**« Non, je suis désolée, tu es puni Major. Regarde dans la table de nuit. » **Ordonnai-je. Il en retira les menottes et se mit à rire, je savais déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

**« Bella, ça ne va pas me retenir. » **regardant ce qui servirait à le contenir.

**« Je le sais ça, mais je te veux maîtrisé et tu vas agir dans ce sens. Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher mon plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? »**Demandai-je en lui faisant ces yeux innocents qu'il aimait tant. Il souffla et se menotta lui-même au lit. J'étais satisfaite et commençai à me dévêtir.

Les yeux de Jasper avaient complètement viré au noir alors que je me tenais devant lui, dans ma nouvelle lingerie, sans sous-vêtement. **« Est-ce que tu aimes ma nouvelle tenue Major ? Je l'ai achetée spécialement pour toi ! » **Dis-je tout en passant ma main sur mes seins puis la faisant descendre jusqu'à mon ventre.

**« Tu es magnifique ! » **les menottes s'entrechoquèrent et je voyais qu'il essayait de se contrôler.

**« Tu sais, ce n'était pas très gentil ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. Utiliser le sexe pour obtenir ce tu veux c'est grotesque. » **Dis-je en feignant d'être choquée et dégoûtée, ce qui fit rire Jasper.

Je grimpai sur le lit et lui offris une bonne vu de Virginie. Je lui tournai le dos, ce qui lui donnait aussi l'occasion d'admirer mes fesses. Je me penchai en avant et commençai à lui retirer son pantalon, lentement, quand j'entendis Jasper murmurer quelque chose à propos de mon odeur, **« Tu es trempée Bella ! » **dit-il comme s'il souffrait.

**« Est-ce tu veux goûter Major ? » **demandai-je alors que je finissais de lui retirer son jean. J'entendis un "Mon Dieu oui" lui échapper je repris ma position initiale puis m'accroupis au-dessus de son visage et il m'attaqua sans attendre. Il était comme un homme qui n'avait pas vu d'eau depuis des mois. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment atteindre mon clito dans cette position, alors il se mit à me baiser avec sa langue. Je mis mes mains à plat sur son ventre pour ne pas tomber, et soudain, je sentis une sensation froide et mouillée à mon autre entrée. Je me remis debout rapidement et lui fis face, **« Tsk, tsk. Tu es un vilain garçon ! Est-ce que cette partie de mon corps t'excite Major ? »**

**« Oui, Ma'am. » **Il était clair que Jasper prenait du plaisir, mais j'imaginais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, comme s'enfoncer profondément en moi.

**« Est-ce que tu vas encore te servir de ton don pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? »**

**« Oui, Ma'am. » **Dit-il sans honte, avec un éclat maléfique dans les yeux il donna un coup de rein pour entrer en contact avec moi. Je secouai la tête et lui mis mon foulard devant la figure.

**« Tu te comportes toujours comme un vilain soldat ! » J**e rapprochai mon visage du sien et laissa mon souffle le caresser. **« Je crois que je dois encore t'apprendre la discipline. » J**e couvris ses yeux avec le foulard. **« Quand tu te conduiras bien et que tu suivras les ordres, je l'enlèverai. Dis au revoir à Virginie. » **Jasper ricanait, alors que je m'assurais que le foulard était parfaitement en place et qu'il ne pouvait rien voir. **« Est-ce tu vois quelque chose Major ? » **Il dit "**Non, Ma'am**" et je me mis à l'embrasser le long de son corps. Quand mes lèvres atteignirent son nombril, je laissai mes seins effleurer son sexe qui frétillait d'excitation contre mon corps. Je saisis le général puis le pompai un peu pour récolter le pré-sperme. J'attrapai mes seins et pinçai mes tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent, **« Aimerais-tu savoir ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment, Major ? » **il cria pratiquement oui, **« Désolée, mais je crois que tu n'as pas été assez torturé. » **Quand mes tétons furent assez durs, je passai la pointe de sa queue dessus et Jasper siffla au contact.

Il poussait contre mes seins et je mordis ma lèvre. Je n'arrivais pas croire à quel point c'était dur pour moi je voulais qu'il prenne le contrôle et qu'il me baise sans merci. Je prenais énormément de plaisir, mais j'aimais quand il dirigeait je ne le lui avouerai jamais, bien entendu. Son sexe tressautait quand il entrait en contact avec ma peau. Je me penchai au dessus de sa queue et posai ma tête sur sa hanche, ainsi mon souffle pouvait caresser sa longueur. **« Ce n'est pas autorisé, Major ! Apparemment, ils ne t'ont pas enseigné le self-control dans l'armée. »**Je tournai mon visage et mordis sa peau, il gronda du tréfonds de sa gorge, me faisant frissonner.

J'enroulai ma langue autour de son gland, recueillant le pré-sperme et gémis de contentement, poussant Jasper à sortir un grognement puissant et guttural, **« J'aime quand tu grognes, Major ! » **Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, lui rappelant de tenir en place, et rapidement, je pris une boule en bouche, le faisant siffler par-dessus ses grondements.

**« Putain Bella ! » **j'entendis les menottes s'entrechoquer à nouveau et relevai les yeux, **« Je veux te regarder Bella ! » **dit-il sur un ton suppliant. **« Je vais écouter maintenant ! » **Jasper me suppliait et c'était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendue. Je passai ma langue sur toute la longueur du général et rampa sur son corps, m'assurant que mes seins le caressait, puis retira le foulard. Ses yeux étaient du noir le plus profond que j'ai jamais vu, et j'étais bien tenté de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. **« Dieu, tu es tellement belle ! Darlin', il faut que tu laisses tes dents où elles sont. Quand tu fais ça, j'ai envie de te mordre en retour. » **Il m'implorait. Serait-ce si affreux s'il me mordait maintenant ?

Je m'assis à califourchon sur son ventre et commençai à dégrafer le corset autant dire que mes sein étaient déjà hors de la chose. **« Est-ce que ce serait horrible si tu me mordais accidentellement, Major ? » J**e finissais ma phrase au moment où je dévoilais mon corps, puis j'enlevai les pinces qui retenaient mes bas et jetai le tout avec ses vêtements. Le nez de Jasper flaira instantanément et ses yeux se dilatèrent à nouveau la bouche grande ouverte. J'appuyai mon corps nu contre le sien et gémis au contact, puis l'embrassai au coin de la bouche.**« Relaxe Major. Je ne veux pas le faire tout de suite, mais je ne peux pas le nier, je suis impatiente. » **Il ferma la bouche et retrouva son calme.

**« Bella. »**

**« Plus un mot Major ! Je ne crois pas en avoir fini avec toi ! » **Je m'assis et me repositionnai. J'étais maintenant assise sur sa poitrine, mes deux pieds de chaque côté, **« C'est ce que tu veux, Major ? » **Il hocha la tête et essaya de m'atteindre, mais nous savions tous les deux que c'était impossible. Je m'appuyai à l'aide d'une de mes mains sur son ventre, et portai l'autre à mes plis humides, faisant glisser un doigt le long de ma fente. **« Est-ce que tu peux me sentir, Major ? » J**e plongeai un doigt dans mon antre mais j'étais déjà sur le point d'exploser. J'entretenais le jeu depuis trop longtemps, et après avoir obtenu ma libération, j'irai probablement soulager un peu la tension de Jasper. Je gémis quand j'arrivai à mon clitoris j'écartai un peu plus mes jambes pour qu'il puisse tout voir. Je jouissais, souhaitant que ce soit l'œuvre de Jasper, **« Mon Dieu, je rêverais que tu sois en moi, Major ! Tu sais me manier comme personne…ughn…tu…ahh…me fais…me sentir entière. »**

En clin d'œil, Jasper avait brisé ses menottes et s'était enfoncé en moi, prolongeant mon orgasme en balançant ses hanches contre les miennes. **« Tu es mon petit bout de paradis Bella. Ça, » **il poussa fort pour souligner ce dont il parlait, **« c'est mon morceau de paradis. Je n'aurai jamais besoin d'aller nulle part ailleurs. » **Jasper attrapa mes jambes et les fit passer par-dessus ses épaules, il atteignit ce point si spécial et alla encore plus loin.

**« Putain Jasper ! Je suis à toi ! À jamais tienne ! » **Criai-je durant mon second orgasme, et Jasper suivit peu de temps après. Il m'attira sur sa poitrine, lui toujours en moi, et je sentis nos fluides s'écouler entre nous deux. **« Je t'aime Jasper ! »**

**« Pas que je me plaigne Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aujourd'hui ? » **Dit Jasper en dégageant mes cheveux de mon visage, mais je tentai de me cacher contre sa poitrine. **« Oh non ! Tu ne peux faire ta timide maintenant Bella ! Pas après cette petite prestation que tu as réalisée et ce n'est pas seulement que tu l'aies faite, mais tu avais tout prévu, ma petit coquine. »**

**« Franchement, je ne sais pas. Char et moi étions à Victoria's Secret, et j'ai eu cette envie irrésistible de jouer avec toi à cause de ce tu avais fait plus tôt. Je pensais que c'était amusant ! » **Dis-je alors que j'étirai mon corps et remarquai ainsi que Jasper était déjà dur.

**« Oh, c'était amusant ! C'est juste que je ne savais pas d'où ça sortait ! » **Tandis qu'il parlait, je bougeai mes hanches contre lui. **« Ahhh Bella ! Tu ne peux sûrement pas continuer ! Tu dois être épuisée ! »**

**« Jasper, tu es encore complètement dur. Comment pourrais-je laisser mon homme insatisfait ? D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça ! » **Dieu, c'était si bon. Jasper crocheta ses mains sous mes genoux et je me mis à le chevaucher sauvagement. Nous gémissions tous les deux. Je le baisais, littéralement, et j'aimais ça. Plus j'y allais fort, et plus je me rapprochais de ce troisième orgasme.**« Putain…putain…putain… » **Répétais-je. Mon corps entier se mit à trembler sous l'intensité de cet orgasme puis je ralentis, redescendant de mon nuage. Jasper saisit brusquement mes hanches et se mit à me labourer. J'étais incroyablement sensible, ce qui me fit jouir instantanément. Je me sentais toute molle et, ne pouvant plus me soutenir, je m'affalai sur son torse. **« Oh mon Dieu, Jasper…sensible… »**Je murmurai parce que je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour crier. Quand je lui dis que j'étais sensible, il sembla plongé dans une frénésie. Jasper jouit encore une fois et ramena mes hanches contre lui, puis se mit à rire.

**« Je suis désolé, Darlin', mais tu ne peux pas me suivre. Je peux continuer toute la nuit. » **Il balança un coup de rein pour prouver ses dires et cet enfoiré était encore en pleine forme. J'étais quelque part entre le conscient et la perte de connaissance, et lui murmurai, **« On verra. » **Je m'endormis sur sa poitrine.

**? POV (A Forks, derrière la maison de Bella)**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon amour avait disparu ! J'avais l'éternité avec l'amour de ma vie. Tout était arrivé si vite. Pourquoi ces jeux ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement tué cette foutue humaine, nous être baignés dans son sang et en être débarrassés ? Peu importe combien de vampires et de loups-garous la protégeaient, elle serait seule, tôt ou tard. Pourquoi mon amour ne m'avait pas écouté ?

J'attendais derrière sa maison. J'attendis des heures, des jours, puis une semaine passa mais personne ne vint dans la maison. C'était dangereux, mais je prendrai le risque. J'entrai sur le territoire des loups en pleine journée c'était comme sa deuxième maison. Ils allaient être furieux quand ils découvriraient que j'étais sur leurs terres. Je répétai ce manège durant des semaines mais je n'avais pas vu cette salope d'humaine ! Je ne pouvais en tirer qu'une seule conclusion.

La petite garce ne vivait plus ici ! Comment cela était-il possible ? J'avais cherché si longtemps. J'étais toujours passé au travers de ces putain de loups. Ces maudits loups avaient tout gâché !

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma raison de vivre était partie. Mon amour m'avait été enlevé. Ces salauds allaient payer, à commencer par l'humaine ! Je vengerai ma compagne, mon amour ! Ils regretteront de nous avoir cherchés.

Je la boirai jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide. Je la torturerai pendant des heures, peut-être des jours. J'attendrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la tuer, et alors, je la laisserai guérir, et recommencerai à la torturer, encore et encore. Il n'y aura AUCUNE pitié !

Je devais me mettre à chercher l'humaine. Je la retrouverai ! Je chercherai l'éternité entière si je le devais. Avant tout, suivre les loups pour trouver où ils avaient pu planquer la pathétique humaine.

Je commençai mes recherches mais j'avais l'impression que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Mes pensées ne cessaient de revenir à mon amour ! Ces êtres immortels, inhumains, vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec l'humaine, je les détruirai tous ! Un par un, si c'était ce que je devais faire personne ne m'arrêtera ! Je n'aurai de répits que lorsque tous ceux qui connaissaient cette chienne seront morts !

Forks baignera dans le sang à cause d'elle ! Je m'assurerai de le lui dire quand je la torturerai jusqu'à la mort !

Oh ! Ou alors, je peux tuer tout le monde ! Ensuite, je la changerai, pour cette existence sans intérêt, et elle pourra vivre sa non-vie, en sachant qu'elle est responsable de la mort de tous ceux à qui elle tenait et de tous ceux qui ont croisé sa route.

Bordel ! Il fallait que je trouve cette garce !

* * *

><p>J'espère que le lemon vous a plu et que je n'ai perdu personne en route!<p>

Pour la suite, je pense que ce dans une dizaine de jours, au moins, ce chapitre m'ayant pris beaucoup de temps, je n'ai pas pu me mettre sur Saving Bella, donc la priorité ira à SB.

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	14. Ch 14 : Bull Riding Fun

**Bonjour!**

**Je ne m'éterniserai pas en blabla ce soir, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Comme d'habitude un gros gros merci à ma beta!**

**aryaueda: ****merci pour ta review, je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre en privé mais il semblerait que tu aies bloqué la fonction sur ton compte FF.**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 14 : Bull Riding Fun

**JPOV**

Le véritable bonheur est une chose difficile à trouver, mais quand c'est fait, le monde s'arrête et plus personne n'existe. Tout ce que vous pouvez voir à des kilomètres, est la raison de votre bonheur, et la mienne ? Elle est délicieusement blottie contre mon corps. Ses magnifiques cheveux auburn étalés autour de son visage son visage qui ferait pleurer les anges. Elle paraissait si paisible quand elle dormait, et elle devenait encore plus adorable quand sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement. Son corps était plus défini que jamais je suppose que vivre avec des vampires faisait cet effet. Ses hanches et ses seins étaient ronds et donnaient envie de les lécher, même ses orteils me faisaient envie.

J'étais impatient d'être à ce soir nous allions une fois par semaine au rodéo bar, et à chaque fois, nous nous éclations. Il s'était passé des mois depuis notre première nuit là-bas et, oh, quelle nuit ce fut ! Bella avait à nouveau essayé de me soumettre, mais ça n'arriverait plus. Je l'avais laissée sans tirer une fois, mais pas deux. J'attendais toujours le bon moment pour ma revanche, mais Peter le pervers rendait les choses difficiles. Il refusait de quitter la maison la plupart des nuits, mais Char travaillait là-dessus. Demain soir, il faudrait qu'ils chassent, et ils seraient partis pour deux jours.

Je détachai mon regard de la beauté endormie à mes côtés et mes yeux se mirent à scanner la pièce. Ce n'était plus la chambre du soldat qu'elle était à notre arrivée. Maintenant, c'était ma…_notre_ maison. Peter et moi n'avions eu aucun problème pour apporter la chambre King size ici et la monter. Le matin suivant la "punition" de Bella, elle et Char prirent la journée pour arranger toutes les choses qu'elles avaient achetées. J'étais surpris de tout ce qu'elle avait pris, en réalité. Quand nous nous étions rencontrés la première fois, Bella avait une aversion pour l'argent et le shopping, et maintenant, elle transformait une maison en foyer.

Bella avait acheté de nombreuses parures de draps pour le lit. Actuellement le lit semblait avoir été fait pour une royauté, et en lui jetant un coup d'œil, c'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air d'une reine. L'ensemble était rouge et or le contour de lit était couleur or et descendait jusqu'à un centimètre du sol. Les draps étaient blancs et l'édredon était magnifique. Bella n'avait peut-être pas d'aversion pour l'argent mais essayait quand même de faire des économies. La parure de lit était réversible. Un des côtés de l'édredon était rouge avec des broderies et motifs complexes, et l'autre côté était rouge et or avec les mêmes motifs. Il y avait deux parures de draps, l'autre était or et, bien sur, les oreillers étaient réversibles. Ça allait très bien avec le bois acajou du cadre de lit et du reste des meubles de la chambre.

Elle avait acheté des coussins pour la banquette de la fenêtre. Il y avait des oreillers mous de partout et je supposais que le surplus était pour qu'elle se mette à l'aise pour lire. Les murs de notre chambre était couverts de photos de notre voyage. Avant de voir les photos, aucun de nous n'avait remarqué que Bella avait l'œil pour la photographie. Char aimait tant certaines des photos, qu'elles avaient trouvé place dans le couloir et les pièces principales de la maison. Bella aimait assez prendre des photos en cachette. Une nuit, elle avait laissé la fenêtre de la salle de bain ouverte et avait mit en route le caméscope pour nous filmer durant une soirée autour du feu. Elle avait récupéré pas mal de photos de cette nuit là, dont nous étions tous tombés amoureux.

Bien entendu, j'avais quelques favorites. Bella avait capturé un moment très intime entre Peter et Char. Ils étaient assis loin de nous et se regardaient dans les yeux, tandis que la lumière de la lune éclairait leurs corps. Dans le fond, le feu produisait une lumière lointaine, et c'était absolument magnifique. Elle la leur avait offerte, encadrée, pour Noël. Une autre était de nous elle s'était endormie dans mes bras, allongée sur ma poitrine, près du feu. Cette nuit-là, ce fut le moment le plus paisible pour moi, j'avais aussi fermé mes yeux, et nous avions l'air de dormir tous les deux. Une autre de mes préférées était une de nous quatre en train de parler autour du feu, nous sourions et rions. Peter et moi avions une guitare dans les mains, même si Peter n'était pas très bon mais nous jouions pour nos femmes, elles étaient assises entre nous, dos à dos, regardant leurs hommes chanter. Nous fûmes tous surpris que Bella ait pu prendre autant de photos en une seule nuit, mais ces photos en particulier étaient dans les principales pièces de la maison. La photo de nous quatre était dans la salle à manger, celles de chaque couple étaient dans le salon, parce les filles aimaient les regarder quand nous étions tous ensemble.

Peter et Char l'aimait comme si elle était de la famille. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour elle, et étonnamment, elle les avait tous les deux dans la poche. Vous pourriez penser que, puisqu'ils la considéraient comme de la famille, qu'ils arrêteraient de la draguer, mais non. Bella prenait plutôt bien son pied et aimait me mettre mal à l'aise. Apparemment, ça lui plaisait d'embrasser Char et vice versa. Bella jouait avec le souvenir de la nuit où elle avait pris les shots sur le corps de Char, mais la première fois qu'elles s'étaient chauffées, j'avais été sur le cul et incroyablement excité. Peter avait du venin qui bavait de sa bouche, et il semblait que je ne n'arrivais pas à fermer la mienne. Ah ! Ce fut une nuit géniale également ! Peter et moi parlions sports en attendant les filles…

_**« Allez, bébé. Je m'ennuie ! Vous mettez trop de temps à vous préparer, les filles ! » **__Hurla Peter en se tortillant sur son fauteuil. Elle prenait plus de temps que d'habitude pour se préparer mais je n'étais pas pressé._

_Les filles finirent par descendre au bout d'une demi-heure. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Bella elle portait une jupe courte en jean et une chemise à carreaux verte foncée, nouée sous ses seins. Son corps avait l'air plus long avec autant de peau visible. Elle avait ses bottes de cow-boy et son chapeau que je lui avais offert à Noël. Elle était super canon. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sous le chapeau, et comme toujours, mon collier était attaché autour de son cou, les boucles d'oreilles qui allaient avec et que Char et Peter lui avaient offertes ornaient ses oreilles. Elle avait plus de maquillage que d'ordinaire, elle s'était fait des yeux charbonneux, ce qui les rendaient brûlant de désir sans même essayer, et avait mis du gloss sur ses lèvres, tout ça faisait frétiller ma queue._

_Peter et moi portions nos vêtements habituels jean et chemise. Un des cadeaux que m'avait offert Bella à noël, était un harnais de bottes avec le drapeau Confédéré, le même qu'elle s'était acheté. J'avais été ému en ouvrant le paquet et aucun de nous ne les enlevait de nos bottes._

_Bella et moi avions acheté une moto à Peter pour Noël, il était devenu complètement dingue. Il avait serré Bella dans ses bras un peu trop longtemps et j'avais été à deux doigts de l'arracher de ses mains, mais il s'était repris rapidement, l'avait reposée et m'avait mit une grande tape dans le dos. La moto plaisait à Char qui disait que ça collait parfaitement à sa personnalité. _

_**« Alors chérie, tu veux faire un tour ? » **__Demanda Peter en faisant un clin d'œil alors que nous approchions des motos. D'instinct, je grondais à chaque fois quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait ?_

_**« Seulement dans tes rêves, chéri ! » **__Répondit-elle._

_**« Chérie, je ne rêve pas. »**_

_**« Exactement ! » **__répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Elle grimpa à l'arrière de la bête sexy, pressa son corps, aussi près qu'elle le pouvait, du mien, et serra ses bras autour de moi aussi fort que possible. Elle envoya un baiser à Char qui rigola. Peter souffla et nous suivit je jure que Bella arriverait à faire rougir Char plus que Peter. Ça énervait Peter et plaisait à Bella._

_Nous passions tous un bon moment, comme d'habitude. Nous avions tous nos consommations, que Bella finissait toujours par boire elle terminait son repas, ce soir elle avait juste pris un hamburger et des frites, avec un Long Island Ice Tea. Char demanda à Bella de venir danser, elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de s'éclipser, prolongeant mon ronronnement longtemps après ça. __**« Tapette ! » **__Grommela Peter dans sa barbe._

_Alors qu'elles approchaient de la piste, I'm a Slave 4 U de Britney Spears sortait des enceintes. Une grande majorité des personnes présentes semblaient sceptiques et regardaient le DJ il y avait trois jeunes femmes qui riaient et dansaient très proches les unes des autres. Je suppose que cela expliquait ceci._

_Je cherchais Bella, le refrain commença, Char se frottait contre Bella qui me regardait droit dans les yeux en chantant les paroles du bout des lèvres. Soudain, un homme s'interposa entre elles deux, poussant Char et collant son corps contre Bella. __**« Ne bouge pas Jasper ! Elle va régler ça ! » **__Me dit Char d'une voix seulement audible pour les vampires. Effectivement, Bella repoussa le connard, attrapa la main de Char et lui demanda si elle allait bien ce que Peter et moi trouvâmes comique, elle s'inquiétait pour le vampire et non pour elle._

_**« Je voulais juste une danse, beauté ! » **__Dit-il avec arrogance mais Bella se moqua._

_**« Et ben, déjà, la prochaine fois, tu pourrais demander avant d'éjecter ma petite amie. C'était mal poli, elle mérite des excuses. » **__Dit-elle, très sérieuse._

_**« S'il te plaît. Je t'ai vu avec l'autre crétin blond. » **__Dit-il en la regardant, les yeux remplis de désir. Bella fit un petit sourire diabolique et se tourna vers Char. Elle se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Char avec les siennes. C'était incroyable de voir le nombre de fois que cette femme arrivait à me faire bander en un jour. Le désir de Peter explosa._

_**« Nom de Dieu mec ! » **__Char répondit généreusement, elle jeta ses bras autour de la taille de Bella et pressa son corps contre le sien. Les baisers semblaient assez innocents au début, juste avec la bouche fermée Bella et Char avaient l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes, parce qu'elles ouvrirent leurs bouches en même temps, et je vis leurs langues sortir et aller à la rencontre de l'autre. La main de Char glissa vers le bas du dos de Bella, elle lui attrapa les fesses et fit une petite pression qui déclencha un gémissement parfaitement audible de la part de Bella. Le mec se figea sur place, puis, en fin de compte, laissa les filles à leur affaire. Elles s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à rire, puis s'embrassèrent sur la joue et revinrent vers la table, main dans la main._

_Peter et moi n'avions pas bougé depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à s'embrasser. Char s'assit à côté de Peter et Bella se glissa vers moi et se blottit contre mon corps. Elle regarda Peter, __**« Jaloux ? » **__Elle rit et me regarda dans les yeux, il était clair qu'elle essayait, délibérément, de me faire passer tout son amour et sa passion._

_**« Jésus Bella ! Est-ce que tu réalises que Peter et moi avons failli vous attraper et sortir d'ici, pas vrai ? » **__Elle continuait de rire et Peter et Char s'excusèrent brusquement. Je pouvais sentir son inquiétude et sa nervosité, et je demandai si elle avait peur que je sois en colère. Eh bien, c'était un problème que je pouvais régler immédiatement. Je l'enlaçai et dévorai ses lèvres, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans ce baiser et je sentis qu'elle comprenait mon intention. Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps nous nous étions embrassés, mais ça devait faire un moment parce que Peter et Char revenaient à table. _

_**« Darlin', si tu veux embrasser Char, n'importe quand, fonce ! » **__Je pourrais regarder ça tous les jours._

_**« Du moment que je suis là. » **__précisai-je rapidement pour que Char ne se fasse pas de fausses idées._

_Char et Peter avaient déjà fait du taureau mécanique trois fois, et regardaient Bella pour qu'elle y aille. __**« Désolée mes chéris, pas ce soir. Je passe mon tour pour pouvoir voir le Major monter le taureau. » **__Elle me regarda avec ses yeux de biche. Elle m'avait supplié de le faire, mais honnêtement, je n'y voyais aucun intérêt ce serait comme si un adulte faisait des manèges pour enfants. Est-ce que ça a l'air amusant ?_

_**« Désolé Darlin', mais ce Major à conquis des choses plus grandes et meilleurs que ce taureau. » **__Dis-je en fixant son corps. Elle se mit à bouder et je pris sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle m'embrassa en retour et gémit dans ma bouche._

_**« Vous ne voudriez pas aller ailleurs tous les deux ? » **__lança Peter de façon rude. Bella jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et il lui sourit. L'enfoiré voulait juste son attention Bella me regarda à nouveau et se jeta corps et âme dans ce baiser. Peter lui grogna dessus pour s'amuser et Char se mit à rire._

_**« Bébé ? S'il te plaît, fais un tour ! Juste une fois je te jure que je ne t'embêterai plus jamais avec ça. J'ai envie de voir ton corps se balancer et tes muscles se tendre sous les mouvements du taureau. Quand le tour sera finit, je veux te voir te pavaner avec un regard fier, parce que le taureau n'aura pas réussi à te faire tomber. » **__Une de ses mains massait ma tête tout en faisant passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre main dessinaient des petits cercles à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. J'avais du fermé les yeux pour garder le contrôle. __**« Je veux que toutes les femmes de ce bar te désirent, et quand elles seront en transe, je veux que tu marches vers moi, que tu m'embrasses sauvagement, » **__ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et je pus sentir son souffle sucré, __**« et que tu colles ton corps contre le mien. Je veux qu'elles sachant que tu es à moi. » **_

_Je reculai et son large sourire me disait qu'elle connaissait déjà ma réponse. Je l'embrassai tendrement et me levai, elle me mit une tape sur les fesse tandis que je marchais à vitesse humaine. Je sifflai et continuai à avancer. Cette fille est quelque chose foutrement têtue._

_Mon tour arriva finalement, Bella avait raison sur un point je pouvais sentir le désir venir de toutes les femmes du bar. Je m'installai, empoignai la prise et jeta une main en l'air pour signaler que j'étais prêts. Quand le faux taureau se mit en route, je plantai mon regard dans celui de Bella et sentis que son désir était bien plus fort que celui des autres femmes qui m'entouraient. Mon corps se balançait depuis quelques secondes, elle lécha ses lèvres et son regard n'était déjà plus verrouillé au mien, mais sur mon corps et plus particulièrement sur mes hanches. Son désir était si fort qu'il aurait pu me faire tomber du taureau. La chevauchée n'avait rien d'excitant, mais son regard en valait la peine. Je savais que je lui donnerai toujours ce qu'elle voulait…à part me soumettre à elle une nouvelle fois. Une fois était suffisant dans une vie je ne crois pas être capable de rester immobile la prochaine fois._

_Le gars aux commandes du taureau me regarda dans les yeux, et même sans mon don, je pouvais dire qu'il commençait à être agacé que je ne sois pas encore tombé, et poussa le taureau plus fort et plus vite. Imbécile ! Mon corps se balançait toujours au rythme du taureau et Bella se mit à gémir je tournai ma tête d'un coup sec, son regard était intense et rempli de désir. Je lus sur ses lèvres "j'ai envie de toi" et je devins dur instantanément. _

_**« Du calme Bells ! Tu t'envoies en l'air avec lui toutes les nuits. » **__Dit Peter. Elle gémit rien qu'à la mention de coucher avec moi._

_**« Jusqu'à ce que tu aies testé, je te conseille de la fermer ! » **__dit-elle en plaisantant sans jamais détacher son regard de moi. La luxure qu'elle dégageait suffisait presque à me faire jouir dans mon pantalon, et je ne pensais qu'à la ramener à la maison. Je léchai lentement mes lèvres, ses yeux descendirent sur ma bouche et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure inconsciemment._

_Le tour se termina, je sautai du taureau, et alors que je sortais de l'arène, plusieurs filles s'approchèrent de moi, s'extasiant de façon exubérante sur ma victoire. Je leur passai devant sans hésitation, parce que la plus belle des femmes de ce lieu venait juste de me dire qu'elle avait envie de moi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Peter et Char flairer et l'odeur de jasmin de la manifestation de désir de Bella me frappa de plein fouet. Je ravalai le grondement qui mourait d'envie de s'échapper de ma gorge. J'étais sur le point d'attraper ma veste quand je me souvins comment elle m'avait convaincu de monter sur ce taureau._

_Elle était à genoux sur la banquette pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus tout le monde quand je m'approchai d'elle, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Je me penchai, la saisis par la taille puis la déplaçai au bord de la banquette et l'embrassai avec toute la passion que je pouvais y mettre. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes elle lécha ma lèvre inférieure, réclamant l'entrée et j'approfondis immédiatement le baiser. Nos langues dansaient ensemble et ses mains resserrèrent leur prise dans mes cheveux ce geste fit se relever sa chemise, ce qui me donna accès à sa peau laiteuse._

_Je sortis un billet de cent dollars de ma poche arrière et le jetai sur la table je fis glisser mes mains sur ses fesses puis les enroulai autour de ses cuisses, je la soulevai et elle m'enveloppa rapidement de sa chaleur. Nous sortîmes du bar, tous deux enlacés quand nous atteignîmes la porte, elle se recula, cherchant de l'air, je déplaçai alors ma bouche le long de son oreille et de son cou. Elle n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle, je restai contre son pouls et créai un suçon, je souris contre sa peau. Actuellement, c'était mon seul moyen de la marquer._

_Je pris sa taille pour la reposer mais elle secoua sa tête pour me dire non. Je m'assis sur la moto, Bella enroulée autour de moi sur le devant. Je démarrai la moto et filai aussi vite que possible, et c'est là que Bella la coquine se montra pour jouer._

_Elle étira son cou pour atteindre mon oreille, encore un peu haletante, __**« Sais-tu que tu es la plus sexy des créatures, le plus sexy des hommes, humains et vampires confondus, qui ai jamais foulé cette terre ? » **__Je me souvenais encore de la première fois où elle m'avait posé cette question. _

_**« Je m'en rappelle, Ma'am. » **__elle gémit, mordit mon oreille et sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau. Elle se mit à faire des petits mouvements circulaires contre mon bassin, et je me délectai de cette chaleur qui se frottait contre moi._

_**« J'ai encore envie de d'attacher au lit major. » **__elle ronronnait contre mon cou et mordit d'un cou sec. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je m'inquiétai qu'elle se soit fait mal, mais écartai vite cette idée Bella savait. __**« Je veux faire courir ma langue sur tout ton corps. Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom de plaisir ! Je veux jouer avec toi jusqu'à que tu n'en puisses plus ! » **__Sa prise se resserra sur moi et j'avais la sensation que son corps entier battait contre moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à donner des coups de bassin contre ses hanches en mouvement. __**« Gare-toi, Major ! » **__Ordonna Bella. Cela me coupa de toutes les sensations, je la regardai dans les yeux et vis qu'elle était sérieuse et ressentis toute la passion dont j'aurais jamais besoin dans toute mon existence. __**« Maintenant Major ! » **__Exigea Bella. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je me soumettais volontiers._

_Je trouvai un chemin dans les bois et cherchai une plus petite clairière, mais en vain. Je m'arrêtai sur le chemin et me dis que personne ne nous verrai. C'était 3h du matin et il faisait nuit noire la seule lumière venait des feux de la moto._

_Avant de pouvoir mettre le kick, Bella attaquait ma bouche et tirait sur ma chemise. Je l'enlevai, elle la jeta par terre et s'affaira sur mon jean elle arracha la ceinture et allait la jeter mais je l'attrapai. Elle s'arrêta et m'interrogea du regard. __**« Tu es vraiment pressée ce soir beauté. »**__ Dis-je, confirmant ce qui était une évidence. Elle me sourit tendrement et commença à me pomper lentement, ma tête tomba en arrière, me régalant de la sensation._

_**« Je te veux en moi. » **__J'ouvris sa chemise d'un cou sec et me mordit la lèvre à la vue du soutien gorge qu'elle portait la fermeture sur le devant était une magnifique invention. Je le dégrafai et ses seins tombèrent dans mes mains je massais chacun d'eux et pinçais ses tétons. Bella avait intensifié ses frottements de bassin, et pour la première fois, je remarquai qu'elle ne portait pas de sous vêtement. _

_**« Tu ne portais rien en-dessous ce soir ? » **__elle sourit diaboliquement et confirma de la tête. Je remontai sa jupe et jetai un œil à sa chatte complètement nue. __**« Putain de merde, Bella ! Quand est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » **__Gémis-je._

_**« Il y a trois jours. Contente que tu apprécies parce que ça fait un mal de chien ! » **__Murmura-t-elle en roulant des hanches contre moi. Son sexe trempé frôla le Général et je ne pouvais plus attendre. J'avais envie de faire traîner et de m'amuser avec elle, mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je descendis mes hanches et poussai en elle. __**« Ugh ! Si bon ! » **__Sa tête se jeta en arrière d'extase, elle s'appuya contre la moto, posant ses bras sur le guidon. Sa poitrine était arquée vers le haut, m'offrant une vue imprenable, c'était l'une des vision les plus érotiques de toute ma vie. Je poussais en elle, ses gémissements et ses paroles s'amplifiaient et devenaient plus urgents._

_Je passai ses jambes par-dessus mes épaules et poussai en elle plus fort et plus profondément j'attrapai ses seins appétissants et ne cessai de pincer ses tétons. __**« Putain Jasper ! ugh ! Si gros ! » **__A ces derniers mots, mes poussées devinrent incontrôlables. Elle se mit à hurler son orgasme et à en appeler à Dieu je me servis de mon don pour prolonger son orgasme tandis que je changeais de position. Je me retirai d'elle mais elle criait toujours mon nom. __**« Jasper…Ugh…Jasper…Dieu…mien ! »**_

_Je nous déplaçai rapidement devant la moto, je la mis debout, écartai ses jambes et plaçai ses bras sur le guidon. Les talons qu'elle portait lui donnait la parfaite taille pour s'accorder à mon corps et je glissai en elle avec aisance. Elle criait encore à ma gloire, alors je diminuai la luxure que je projetai et elle fut réduite à de simples grognements. Attrapant ses hanches, elle se mit à claquer son corps contre le mien. Je me penchai sur elle, pressai son dos contre mon torse, mis mes mains sur les siennes et accélérai mes poussées. __**« Tu es si belle sous cet angle, beauté. Ne t'ai-je jamais dit que tu avais l'air d'un ange dans le clair de lune ? » **__Elle continuait entre grognements et gémissements. __**« Je suis désolée Darlin', mais je ne me soumets jamais. Tu as eu la chance de le voir une fois, ce qui fait de toi une femme chanceuse. Je suis plus habitué à te dire quoi faire et quand le faire est-ce que tu comprends ? »**_

_Son désir grimpa en flèche et je me rendis compte que Bella aimait les paroles lubriques ! Je dégageai ses cheveux et la marquai sur l'autre côté de son cou. De sa main libre, elle chercha à atteindre le derrière de ma main et de m'amener à elle. __**« Oh non, ma chère Bella ! » **__Je saisis ses deux mains et la déplaçai sur la moto, sans quitter le pays merveilleux qu'était sa chatte. Nous tournions maintenant le dos à l'avant de la moto, à cheval sur le siège, faisant face à l'arrière, je la penchai jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine et sa tête reposent sur l'assise. Je joignis ses mains et les enveloppai d'une des miennes. __**« Seulement que je te dis de toucher Bella. » **__elle gémit et tenta de se mener à la libération, mais grogna quand elle en fut incapable. Ce grognement fut ma perte plus de jeu. J'étais si proche mais je voulais qu'elle jouisse encore. Alors que mes coups de reins perduraient, je passai ma main devant pinçai ses tétons une fois puis descendis jusqu'à son clitoris qui subit le même sort. Elle se laissa porter sans honte dans un état de béatitude et je suivis peu de temps après._

La lumière venant de la fenêtre me sortit de mes pensées. C'était un beau souvenir. Plus tard, j'ai découvert que l'un de ses fantasmes était que l'on soit ensemble sur sa moto elle avait dit qu'elle voulait monter ses deux bêtes sexy.

Mes rêveries m'avaient filé une gaule incroyablement douloureuse. Bella commençait à remuer et je ne pus résister à l'aider à se réveiller. Je me laissai glisser et fis remonter ma main le long de son corps jusqu'à trouver ses seins, puis, tout doucement, je commençai à dessiner des cercles autour de ses mamelons. Elle gémit, se tourna sur le dos et jeta ses bras sur ses yeux. Le rythme régulier de son cœur m'indiquait qu'elle était encore endormie, mais je savais qu'elle était proche du réveil, et son mouvement m'avait juste donné un meilleur accès à son corps. Je retirai la couverture et contempla ses seins parfaits je soufflai légèrement et ses tétons se tendirent et durcirent immédiatement. Je pris son sein dans mes mains et déposai ma bouche sur son téton rose, le dessinant avec ma langue. Elle gémit encore mais ne bougea pas je suçai son téton et réalisai que je ne l'avais pas marquée depuis deux semaines. Je déplaçai ma bouche sur l'intérieur de son sein et me mis à le sucer jusqu'à ce que l'habituel suçon apparaisse. Je fis rouler son téton entre mes doigts et ses hanches poussèrent vers le haut, ce à quoi je ne pouvais résister. Je taquinai à nouveau son sein avec ma bouche et fis descendre mes mains jusqu'à son centre. J'avançai ma main entre ses cuisses et les écartai pour avoir pleinement accès à son corps. Je passai le long de sa fente pour récolter le fluide de son désir et l'étalai de partout, y compris sur l'orifice le plus serré de son corps. Je me mis à dessiner des cercles sur son clito tout en donnant des petits coups sur son téton, et finalement, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et sa respiration devint saccadée. Elle laissa sortit un long râle et poussa ses hanches contre ma main. Elle murmura mon nom, sa main qui était entre nous cherchait à atteindre mon pantalon, mais je m'éloignai d'elle, la faisant grogner. Elle oublia rapidement sa tentative alors que son orgasme approchait. Elle arriva à sa libération et roula pour se blottir contre moi.

Le reste de la matinée fut le témoin de tendres caresses. Peter et Char faisait comme si notre comportement les rendaient malades, mais en réalité, ils n'étaient pas mieux que nous. Le reste de la journée se passa encore plus lentement que le matin Peter et Char passèrent leur temps dans leur chambre, et durant un instant, j'aurais souhaité avoir l'ouïe de Bella. Bella et moi restèrent dans le bureau, à lire nous avions des goûts différents en matière de lecture mais nous essayions de lire les livres préférés de l'autre et d'en discuter ensuite. Bien que ce ne soit pas facile parce que les livres nous intéressaient peu, mais nous leur donnions quand même une chance.

Nous étions tous en train de nous préparer pour aller au rodéo bar, mais Char nous demanda si nous voulions essayer quelque chose de différent ce soir. **« Peu importe, du moment que nous sommes ensemble. » **dit Bella depuis la cuisine. **« Où veux-tu aller ? » C**har avait l'air un peu embarrassé avant de répondre à Bella.

**« Souviens-toi juste de garder l'esprit ouvert, ok ? » **Elle prit une profonde inspiration en regardant Bella, **« C'est un karaoké ! » **hurla-t-elle toute excitée mais Bella grimaça. **« Oh, allez, chérie ! Tu peux monter un taureau devant des gens que tu ne connais pas, tu t'envoie quasiment en l'air avec Jasper dans un bar, et tu peux embrasser la gonzesse la plus chaude du bar devant des chiens en chaleur, mais tu entends le mot karaoké et tu fais la grimace ! » **Char fit une pause pour reprendre inutilement son souffle. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et avança vers la porte en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de stupides vampires. Je haussai les épaules et suivis la nana sexy jusqu'à la moto Bella la regardait avec un sourire niais et j'étais presque sûr de savoir à quoi elle pensait, mais quand elle rougit, je sus exactement ce à quoi elle pensait.

**« Ah ! Comme j'aimerais voir ce qu'il y a dans ta tête à cet instant ! » **Soupirai-je dans ses cheveux en l'entourant de mes bras.

Elle posa sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, **« Je t'aime Jasper. » **murmura-t-elle dans la nuit elle se retourna dans mes bras et serra ma taille. **« Tu as la plus belle âme que j'ai jamais vue. » **je pouvais sentir la sincérité et l'honnêteté de ses mots, je lui fis un sourire maladroit et l'embrassai sur le front.

**« Allez viens beauté. »**

Peter et Char étaient entrain de débattre avec Bella de sa participation au karaoké. Bella était catégorique quand au fait de faire partie du public et non d'être une participante. **« Je ne comprends pas Bells ! Tu chantes tout le temps avec Jasper. » **Dit Peter, semblant un peu exténué, cela fut-il possible.

**« C'est dans l'intimité de notre maison, pas au milieu d'un foutu bar ! » J**e pouvais sentir la gêne de Bella, c'était étrange. Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais rien ressenti de tel pas depuis le temps où elle était avec Edward.

**« Allez Bella. Je ferai ce que tu veux. Je serai ton esclave d'un jour. Je ferai ta lessive pendant un moi. Quel est ton prix ? » **Demanda Char.

Je pus sentir la malice et l'amusement de Bella avant qu'elle parle. Elle s'éclaircit la voix, **« Ok. Il y a une chose que je veux. » **Elle ne dit plus rien le temps que ça fasse son effet.

**« D'accord Bella ! Qu'est-ce que ton petit cul sexy veut de ma splendide femme ? » **Évidemment, je grondai, apparemment, tout le monde savait que j'aurais toujours cette réaction.

**« En fait, je veux quelque chose de toi Peter. Bien sûr, du moment que ça ne gêne pas Char. » **Demanda-t-elle innocemment, faisant résonner mon grondement au plus profond de ma poitrine Bella fit une petite pression sur ma cuisse pour me rassurer.

**« Darlin', quoique tu veuilles, je te le donnerai. » **dit-il, le ton de sa voix puant le sexe à plein nez.

**« Je monterai sur scène si tu arrêtes de me draguer. » **dit-elle rapidement, et tout le monde autour de la table fut stupéfait. Peter avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses émotions contradictoires étaient hystériques, Char était dans le même état mais elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Bella était maline elle savait que Peter ne serait jamais d'accord, elle n'aurait donc pas à monter sur scène et chanter. Son sourire satisfait reflétait l'arrogance qui émanait d'elle.

**« Bella, tu me brises le cœur, et tu restes assise là, à sourire. C'est dur chérie ! Ok, qu'en dis-tu, je ne te drague pas pendant une semaine ? » **Bella secoua la tête alors Peter suggéra deux semaines. Elle secoua encore la tête et lui dit six mois.

**« Je t'en prie Bella ! C'est impossible de tenir si longtemps c'est irréaliste ! » **dit- Peter en levant les mains. Il devenait frustré. **« Ok, je t'accorde un mois, mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin que ça. »**

Bella scanna le bar des yeux et regarda la scène où quelques filles massacraient la version de Moulin Rouge avec Mya et Pink. Elle me regarda tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure je lui envoyai un peu d'assurance et elle me sourit. **« Ok, plus de drague sur Bella pendant un mois, d'accord ? » **il tendit sa main mais Bella hésita, **« Attends, il faut qu'il y ait une punition si tu dérapes, et on sait tous que ça va arriver. » **Quand Bella parla de punition, je savais que je n'allais plus jamais y penser de la même façon.

**« Bella ! Je suis blessé tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Je suis un militaire ! Un homme d'honneur un homme qui tient parole ! Je me sens insulté ! »**

**« Va te faire foutre avec ça ! Tu es tellement imbu de ta personne ! » **Nous rîmes à la tentative de Peter mais Bella ne se laissait pas facilement avoir. **« Ok, alors si tu me dragues… » **Bella était en pleine réflexion quand son excitation creva le plafond, **« Si tu me dragues, pas de sexe, quel qu'il soit, pendant 24h complètes, pour chaque écarts commis. PAS de sexe ! Avec QUI QUE CE SOIT, et pas de petits plaisirs personnels non plus. » **Finit Bella avec un air vraiment satisfait sur le visage.

Peter semblait frustré, mais apparemment, il avait vraiment envie de voir Bella sur scène. Je ne savais pas à quoi tout ça rimait nous nous amusions sans monter là-haut. **« J'accepte toutes tes conditions si tu chantes plus d'une chanson. » **Peter eut recours à ses yeux de chiens battus, ce qui me fit doucement ricaner.

**« D'accord. » **elle lui tendit sa main qu'il serra. **« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous voudrait y aller en premier. Il me faut un peu de courage. » **Dit-elle tout en faisant signe à la serveuse, puis elle commanda trois double shots de tequila. Char était la plus excitée par la soirée, elle y alla donc en premier. Nous nous mîmes tous à rire de son choix de chanson_, Like a Virgin de Madonna._ Peter était vraiment…excité, du temps que Char revienne à notre place.

Peter dut attendre un peu car d'autres personnes passaient, et entre temps, Bella en finissait avec son deuxième shot. Le tour de Peter arriva enfin, et _Freak on a Leash de Korn_ se mit en route. Nous rigolâmes tout le long de la chanson, mais Char avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il s'approcha de la table. Bella commanda un Long Island Ice Tea et finit son troisième shot. Je sentis sa résignation et sus qu'elle était prête.

Après 15 minutes d'attente, ce fut mon tour et je montai sur scène. La chanson commença, _Closer de Nine Inch Nails _sortit des enceintes. Bella s'avança sur le siège et me regardait d'un air rêveur. Elle soupira et me dit "je t'aime" du bout des lèvres. Le refrain commença et j'y mis toute l'intensité possible en le chantant…

_**I want to fuck you like an animal **_

_**I want to feel you from the inside**_

_**I want to fuck you like an animal**_

_**My whole existence is flawed**_

_**You get me closer to God**_

A la fin de la chanson, Bella mâchouillait sa lèvre. Elle me regarda à travers ses cils mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva mais ne dit rien non plus au DJ elle pointa du doigt la chanson qu'elle voulait et dut attendre qu'une personne passe avant. _I Get Off de Halestorm_ commença et Bella se mit tout de suite dedans.

_**I get off on you**_

_**Getting off on me**_

_**I'll give you what you want**_

Ses hanches se balançaient de manière aguicheuse, m'invitant à réclamer ce qui était à moi.

_**The kinda life we make**_

_**When your line is crossed**_

_**I get off**_

Elle laissa retomber ses cheveux et les balançaient d'avant en arrière au rythme de la musique, elle semblait vraiment se faire plaisir. Le bar entier était déchaîné même les femmes passaient un bon moment à la regarder.

Elle était à bout de souffle quand elle revint à table, et d'un coup, l'alcool agit sur elle et la fit tanguer. Elle demanda à la serveuse un verre d'eau glacée. Même ivre, elle restait responsable.

**« Ok sexy. Il te reste encore une chanson. » **Peter tapait des mains et se les frottait.

**« Tu te rends compte que de m'appeler sexy est une forme de drague, n'est-ce pas ? » **Peter se mit à faire non de la tête et Char dut consoler la reine des comédiennes. Et il osait m'appeler tapette ! Enfoiré ! Il se comportait comme une petite fille.

La dernière chanson de Bella était _I Kisses a Girl de Katy Perry._ Seulement, cette fois, elle chantait pour Char et tous les hommes du bar virent à qui la chanson s'adressait. Peter marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer avec Bella et se mit à bouder. Je levai les yeux au ciel quand je vis que Char tombait dans le panneau. Tapette !

Le trajet du retour fut plus que calme mais je crois que Bella avait trop bu. Par contre, elle voulait quand même coucher avec moi une fois entrés dans la chambre. Elle se mit à genoux devant moi pendant qu'elle déboutonnait mon pantalon, et ça me tua de devoir l'arrêter. **« Bébé, tu es saoule. Tu as besoin de dormir. » **Je la relevai et la guidai vers le lit.

Elle se prépara pour aller au lit, et une fois blottis l'un contre l'autre, elle relâcha une forte dose de désir qui me fit gronder dans son oreille, ce qui n'eut que pour effet de l'exciter d'avantages. En fin de compte, nous fîmes l'amour lentement cette nuit-là. C'est assez dur pour moi de lui faire l'amour quand elle a bu. J'ai l'impression de profiter d'elle, mais elle disait qu'elle aimait faire l'amour en ayant bu. Mais ce soir, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son habituel empressement, elle voulait que ce soit lent et tendre. Elle murmurait des mots d'amour et couvrait mon corps de caresses. C'était magnifique, mais…elle était incroyablement bourrée.

Je sortis du lit pour me préparer pour le jour suivant. Peter et Char partaient en milieu de matinée pour la partie de chasse, et j'avais une grosse soirée de prévue pour ma chère Isabella.

J'allai au grenier et cherchai mon uniforme. Je cherchai pendant 15 minutes avant de la trouver et vit qu'il avait besoin d'être lavé et repassé. Je le lavai et préparai les films pour la soirée. Bella avait décidé qu'elle voulait rester ici et qu'on passe du temps seuls puisque Peter et Char partaient pour deux jours. Bella commençait à remuer, je me précipitai alors dans la chambre pour commencer notre journée.

La journée fut tranquille. Depuis notre arrivée au Texas, Bella et moi n'avions pas eu un seul moment tous les deux vivre dans une maison avec deux autres personnes impliquait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un. Quand Peter et Char partaient chasser, en général, ils ne s'en allaient que la journée et revenaient à la tombée de la nuit. Bella se fit son petit déjeuner et son déjeuner nous prîmes un bain ensemble pour simplement nous relaxer. Je lui massai les épaules, elle dit que ça la détendait. Pour le dîner, je décidai de lui préparer à manger pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu plus. Elle avait été adorable, toute la journée dans son pyjama.

J'avais été impatient toute la journée pour ce soir et je ne pouvais plus attendre. _Not Another Teen Movie_ était à quelques minutes de la fin et je m'excusai pour monter dans la chambre m'habiller. _Eternal Sunshine of The Spotless Mind_ commença et j'entendis Bella s'allonger sur le canapé. J'attachai la dernière médaille sur mon uniforme et me regardai dans le miroir les souvenirs qui envahissaient ma tête étaient flous mais me firent sourire. J'allumai les dernières bougies dans la chambre et éteignis la lumière.

**« Pardon Miss Bella ? » **Dis-je avec mon accent du sud très prononcé et chargé de désir. Je vis la chair de poule apparaître sur son bras et sourit en pensant à combien cela allait être facile.

**« Mon Dieu ! » **murmura-t-elle en me regardant. Elle lécha ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux parcouraient mon corps.

**« Debout soldat ! » **exigeai-je sur un ton militaire. Elle se figea et me regarda les yeux écarquillés…

* * *

><p>Vous allez vous dire que ces deux là ont vraiment le feu aux fesses, hein?<p>

je vous le confirme, c'est bien le cas, lol, au moins ils s'éclatent!

Prochain chapitre, arrivée de nouveaux personnages dans la fic, TADAM...

Bizzzzzzzzzzzz


	15. Ch 15 : La visite de Jasper, 1ère partie

**Bonjour!**

**Et voilà, c'est partie pour la reprise! les vacances se sont bien passées, ça nous a fait du bien à tous, merci pour vos petits mots qui m'ont bien fait plaisir!**

**Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture et découvrir les nouvaux arrivants.**

*****ATTENTION*****

**Lemon très excplicite avec un Jasper en mode dominant**

**Un grand merci à ma super beta!**

la fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 15 : la visite de Jasper, 1ère partie

**JPOV**

Alors que Bella me déshabillait toujours du regard, sa respiration s'accéléra et un rougissement exquis illumina ses joues et sa poitrine.** « Garde à vous, Soldat ! » **Dis-je dans un grondement grave. L'animal en moi trépignait d'excitation, et le désir que projetait Bella ne faisait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Mon ton attira d'un coup son attention sur mes yeux un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle fit non de la tête. Quelle vilaine fille ! Elle voulait jouer, hein ? Mon grondement s'intensifia, et plus vite que ses yeux ne pouvaient le voir, j'étais accroupi devant elle, nez contre nez. Visiblement, il allait falloir que j'explique les règles à la petite fille innocente. **« Quel est mon nom Soldat ? » **Elle murmura Jasper. **« Non, Soldat, c'est Major pour toi ! Tu as compris ? » **Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. **« Très bien, Soldat ! » **je me reculai pour qu'elle puisse se lever. **« Debout, Soldat ! » **Elle ôta la couverture, se leva et me regarda dans les yeux.

**« Très bien. Maintenant, va dans notre chambre et tiens-toi près de la baie vitrée. Je te rejoins très vite, Soldat ! »**

**« Oui Major. » **Couina-t-elle, puis elle se tourna. Je lui tapai les fesses à ce moment-là et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Je l'écoutai ouvrir la porte de la chambre, se diriger vers la fenêtre et s'immobiliser. J'attendais là, que son excitation grandisse et cela marchait comme par enchantement. Cinq minutes passèrent, sa respiration était rapide et son cœur battait contre sa poitrine. Je pris la petite tapette en caoutchouc que j'avais achetée et montai les escaliers bruyamment, faisant s'accélérer sa respiration.

Elle était debout, près de la fenêtre, face à la porte, comme une bonne fille. **« Très bien Soldat ! » **je m'approchai de son corps autant que possible, mais sans la toucher, et elle gémit. Elle tendit la main et toucha l'une de mes médailles puis se mordit les lèvres. Rapidement, je plaçai ses bras derrière son dos et secouai la tête. **« Et la discipline, Soldat ? » **J'utilisais ses propres mots contre elle. **« Un bon soldat ne parle que lorsqu'on lui adresse la parole ne fait que ce qu'on lui demande. Si tu dis ou fait quelque chose sans ma permission, tu seras punie. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »** Elle hocha la tête. **« À voix haute, Soldat ! »**

**« Oui Major. »**

**« Très bien Soldat. Si je fais quoique ce soit qui fasse mal, tu me diras d'arrêter. Compris Isabella ? » **J'utilisais son prénom complet pour qu'elle comprenne que j'étais sérieux. Je voulais qu'elle passe un bon moment, mais pas aux dépens de sa sécurité.

**« Oui Major. »**

**« Tu as été une très vilaine fille, Soldat. Aucune femme ne m'avais jamais fait me soumettre comme tu l'as fait. » **Je me mis à tourner autour d'elle. Je m'arrêtai derrière elle et admirai les courbes de ses fesses. **« Déshabille-toi, Soldat ! » **Elle hésita et je lui mis un petit coup sur les fesses avec la tapette. **« Maintenant Soldat ! » **elle enleva ses vêtements, et j'imaginais qu'elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration. **« Tu as un si beau cul ! » **Je le pris en main et fis une petite pression son désir grimpa et elle gémit, donnant son accord. Je jetai la tapette sur le lit. **« Mets tes mains sur ta tête et joins-les ensemble. » **Elle fit ce qui lui était demandé, et je fis glisser ma main le long de son corps, saisis sa hanche et ramena ses fesses contre ma trique d'enfer. Le Général était au garde à vous depuis que j'avais mis cet uniforme et j'avais besoin de me libérer très vite. Je frottai son cul contre moi et Bella se mit à faire des petites rotations de ses hanches. **« Inacceptable, Soldat. » **Je la repoussai et claquai ses fesses, l'obligeant à reprendre une bouffée d'air. **« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé un quelconque mouvement. »**

**« Désolée, Major. » **dit-elle, mais je ne sentis aucun remords dans ses émotions. Je sentais de la joie, de la luxure, du désir, de la passion, du besoin, de l'urgence, du désespoir et de l'envie Bella y prenait plus de plaisir que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Je moulai mon corps contre le sien et passai les mains devant pour la caresser. J'empaumai ses seins et les massai, puis de mes pouces, j'effleurai ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils durcissent mes mains glissèrent plus au sud et le Général faisait la fête à l'idée de sa chatte complètement nue. Je passai un doigt le long de sa fente, elle était prête pour moi j'insérai un doigt en elle, elle relâcha son souffle bruyamment, et je sentis du soulagement mélanger à d'autres émotions. Je retirai mon doigt et m'attaquai à son clitoris cette fois, elle ne bougeait pas mais ses gémissement étaient plus intenses que d'habitude. Je suppose que ça venait de ses efforts à rester immobile. Son corps se mit à trembler et ses jambes lâchèrent au moment où l'orgasme l'emporta. De ma main qui était sur son ventre, je le pressai contre moi pour la soutenir sa respiration devenait erratique, elle libéra ses mains et attrapa la mienne pour l'enlever. Je la laissai m'écarter et attendis que les répliques de son orgasme se calment.

**« Soldat ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à retirer tes mains ! » **Elle se redressa et remit immédiatement ses mains sur sa tête. Je me mis devant elle et regardai son corps. **« Tu n'écoutes pas très bien, n'est-ce pas, Soldat ? Tourne-toi, penche-toi et place tes mains sur la banquette ! » **Elle fit ce que je lui dis et récolta l'odeur fraîche de son désir. Je m'agenouillai devant ses fesses, en léchai une et la claquai à l'endroit où j'avais laissé une trace humide. Elle couina mais ne bougea pas. Je baissai ma tête et savourai longuement son corps je partis de son clitoris jusqu'à ses fesses. **« Tu es si délicieuse. Debout Soldat ! »**

Bella haleta quand j'apparus devant elle. **« Défait mon pantalon et dégage le Général. » **Elle sourit à l'emploi du surnom, mais fit ce qui lui était demandée, une nouvelle fois. Je m'assis sur la banquette, **« je crois que le Général à besoin d'aide, soldat. » **finis-je en appuyant mon regard sur mon entre-jambe. Elle s'agenouilla et devint frénétique, elle me pompait encore plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire, puis sa petite bouche chaude engloutit entièrement ma queue, le spectacle devant moi me faisant presque jouir. Sa tête montait et descendait et elle gémit contre moi. **« Putain ! Ne t'arrête pas ! Suce gourmande ! » **Elle enroula sa langue autour de mon gland puis se mit à frapper ma queue contre sa langue tout en me regardant j'avais perdu le compte de tous les moments érotiques que j'avais eus avec cette femme, mais celui-ci faisait parti du top 3. Elle était foutrement splendide. **« Tu es la plus magnifique des putains de soldats que j'ai jamais vus ! » **Je poussai dans sa bouche et elle me prit encore plus profondément, je pus ainsi buter contre le fond de sa gorge quelques poussées de plus et je vins dans sa bouche. Lentement, et en douceur, elle continua ses mouvements de tête le temps d'achever mon orgasme. **« J'aime ta putain de bouche ! » **je me penchai et l'embrassai intensément. Je gémis dans sa bouche au moment où je me goûtais sur sa langue.

**« Je veux arracher tes foutus fringues ! » **Dit Bella contre ma bouche. Je grondai et la poussai contre le mur opposé de la chambre. **« S'il te plaît, Jasper ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai envie de toi ! S'il te plaît, prends-moi ! » **Je souris contre son cou en l'entendant supplier.

**« Ce n'est pas mon nom, Soldat ! Tu ferais un horrible prisonnier, tu sais ça ? Tu te laisses briser facilement. » **Je soulignai mon propos en poussant en elle et son corps s'arqua contre le mien. Le Général se contracta au contact de la chaude humidité et je ravalai un gémissement.

**« Je suis à toi, tu peux me briser. S'il te plaît, prends-moi ! Baise-moi ! Fo... » **Je m'enfonçai en elle violemment, sans crier gade, et elle hurla au contact. **« Oh Mon Dieu ! Putain Jas…Major ! » **Ses cris me stimulaient et je la pilonnais aussi fort que possible, sans la blesser, ou, encore pire, broyer son corps fragile. Ses jambes m'encerclaient solidement avec ses talons plantés dans mes fesses, ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps et ses ongles se plantaient dans mes biceps. Elle me rendait coups pour coups quand je me mis à siffler. **« J'aime le Major ! J'aime le foutu Major ! » **J'accélérai un peu plus la cadence et fus récompensé par une nouvelle série de cris de plaisir à la fin, elle ne criait plus mais répétait, encore et encore, mon nom. Je jouis rapidement avant elle, me retirai et la reposai au sol. Sa frustration et son envie me frappèrent brutalement et je m'appuyai contre le mur pour me stabiliser. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » **me hurla-t-elle, tout en frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

**« Va t'allonger sur le lit, Soldat ! » **je montrai le lit d'un geste de la main. Elle me grogna dessus, mais fis ce que je lui demandais. Une fois qu'elle fut confortablement installée, je montai sur le lit et surplombai son corps.

**« Major ? Je veux arracher tes vêtements ! Je veux sentir ton corps contre le mien ! S'il te plaît, déshabille-toi. Je veux voir ton sublime corps pressé contre le mien, dans le clair de lune. » **Implora-t-elle. Je me penchai pour l'embrasser mais me reculai quand elle s'avança à son tour. Je sentis son agacement augmenter comme plut tôt, et recommençai. Après quelques minutes à la taquiner, elle se redressa un peu, pris mon visage et dévora mes lèvres. Une de ses mains passa sur mes médailles, ce qui la fit gémir. Une fraîche odeur de son désir imprégna la chambre, et je devins dur comme un roc à l'idée que la simple vue de mes médailles, obtenues quand j'étais humain, l'excitait. Son autre main était agrippée à mes cheveux et elle s'en servit pour soulever son corps contre le mien et presser sa poitrine contre la mienne. Je me perdais dans son baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève une jambe et l'enroule autour de moi, pressant le reste de son corps contre le mien. Elle était douée je perdais le contrôle, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était satisfaire nos désirs à tous les deux.

Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je fis pression sur elle jusqu'à ce que son dos touche à nouveau le lit. Je retirai ses mains de mon corps et les plaquai au dessus de sa tête. Son désir creva le plafond et elle se mit à bouger son bassin pour aller à la rencontre de mon corps. Je plaquai son corps avec le mien pour qu'elle ne bouge plus et dis, **« discipline, Soldat ! » **elle gémit au ton de ma voix et se mis à remuer sous moi.**« Tu es vraiment une vilaine fille, Soldat ! Je crois que j'ai été trop gentil avec toi. »**

Je ne voulais pas déjà me servir des menottes, mais apparemment, Bella n'avait pas l'air d'écouter quand ses hormones entraient en jeu. Il y avait une part de moi qui n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point elle était incontrôlable, et une autre part de moi qui adorait qu'elle ne puisse pas se contrôler. C'était comme si, à la minute où elle touchait mon corps, elle perdait tout contrôle et ne voulait que moi il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais satisfaire ce que son corps réclamait.

Je tendis la main, attrapai les menottes et l'attachai au lit quand ses bras furent sécurisés au-dessus de sa tête, je baissais mes yeux sur le reste de son corps vulnérable. **« Tellement belle. » **dis-je alors que mes mains caressaient à nouveau son corps. **« Maintenant, Soldat, je crois qu'une vraie sanction est d'actualité. » **Je la retournai, dans cette nouvelle position, ses mains étaient emmêlées et son dos nu était exposé devant moi. **« Est-ce que tu veux jouir, Soldat ? »**

**« Oui, Major. S'il te plaît ! » **Elle se mit à nouveau à frotter ses cuisses, essayant de créer l'effet auquel elle aspirait. J'écartai ses jambes pour stopper son action mais elle grogna en réponse.

**« Tu ne jouiras que lorsque je te le permettrai, Soldat ! » **Sa respiration s'accéléra en prévision de la sentence je saisis ses fesses et les pétris je déposai un tendre baiser en haut de ses fesses. Je pris la tapette en caoutchouc et la claquait rapidement sur la fesse, elle gémit j'allai sur l'autre fesse et la claquai encore. Le deuxième gémissement était dû au plaisir et je savais que ça lui plaisait.

Des frissons apparaissaient sur le corps de Bella alors que je l'embrassais le long de sa colonne vertébrale en remontant depuis ses fesses quand j'atteignis son cou, le bout de ma queue frôla ses fesses, j'appuyai alors mon bassin contre elle, le contact nous faisant gémir tous les deux. Mon manche se pressa entre ses fesses et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser contre elle mon pré-sperme commençait à s'étaler entre nos deux corps, créant une sensation soyeuse et je continuai à frotter mon sexe entre ses fesses.

**« Permission de bouger Major ? » **demanda Bella d'une voix sensuelle. Je grognai et me pressai encore plus fort en entendant ses paroles.

**« Requête rejetée, Soldat ! » **La tension dans ma voix était évidente je me dégageai de son corps et la retournai. Une nouvelle fois, je pouvais voir l'essence de son désir couler de sa chatte étroite ! **« Toutefois, il est peut-être temps pour toi de jouir à nouveau. » **je projetai, en un flux constant, toute la luxure, tout le désir et toute la passion que je pus réunir. Ses gémissements furent d'abord lents et faibles j'augmentai d'un cran et elle commença à haleter et à gémir. Je descendis du lit et la regardai baiser dans le vide.

**« Ugh ! Putain Major ! Je t'en prie, touche-moi ! Touche-moi ! » **Elle exprimait ses désirs, la respiration hachée. J'augmentai encore un peu plus la dose, et décidai finalement de retirer mon uniforme. Quand Bella m'avait dit qu'elle voulait l'arracher, je l'avais presque fait pour elle, mais je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à détruire quelque chose qui me rappelait ma vie humaine. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il me restait une des rares choses dont j'étais fier.

Les cris de Bella, plaidant pour sa délivrance, me sortirent de mes pensées, je posai alors mon uniforme sur le valet et rampai entre ses jambes. Je fis une halte pour souffler sur son sexe, elle se tendit et cria encore plus. **« Ahhh ! » **Je m'allongeai entre ses jambes puis frottai mon bassin contre le sien jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus que sa chaleur je soufflai sur ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tendent et en taquinai un avec le bout de ma langue.

**« Bella, tu es le soleil de ma vie ! Ta beauté m'émerveille chaque jour ! Ta capacité à aimer fait fondre mon cœur mort ! Ton âme me fait croire que, peut-être, je peux en avoir une ! » **A cette dernière déclaration, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je l'embrassai passionnément tout en poussant en elle, lentement et tendrement.

**« Major, baise-moi ! Plus fort major ! » **Cria-t-elle. Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mon dos je me penchai et passai un coup de langue sur l'un de ses seins. **« Oui ! Continue ! Continue ! » **Son clitoris était gonflé et sensible, et un seul coup suffit à la faire exploser tout autour de moi et me presser comme un citron. Mon orgasme fut tel une éruption qui, je le jure, aurait pu faire sortir mes yeux de leur orbite. C'était le meilleur orgasme de ma vie et il ne s'arrêtait pas il semblait n'en plus finir.

Me retourner sans me retirer de Bella fut facile je remontai la couverture juste au dessus de ses fesses tandis qu'elle m'embrassait partout où elle le pouvait ! Je souris en pensant à son petit corps qui essayait de me dominer mais ce ne sera pas possible. **« Plus de soumission pour le Major compris Soldat ? » **Elle rigola, c'était comme une musique pour moi. Je roulai et l'entraînai avec moi, son corps avachi contre le mien, et je laisser traîner mes doigts le long de son dos.

**« Monsieur, oui Monsieur ! C'était foutrement incroyable Jasper ! » **Elle se blottit dans mon cou et ronronna.

La fatigue commençait à envahir son corps et elle bougea pour se rapprocher un peu plus. Son désir grandit et elle se recula un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux. **« Um…Jasper…Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus expérimentée de nous deux en matière de relations sexuelles, mais, est-ce que ça ne devrait pas, » **elle remua ses hanches pour souligner ses propos, **« disparaître après avoir éjaculé ? »** Elle gigotait toujours, ce qui augmenta son désir.

**« Darlin', je peux tenir toute la nuit avec ton magnifique corps ! » **je croisai mes doigts derrière ma tête et baissai le regard sur nos deux corps connectés, tandis qu'elle balançait toujours ses hanches contre les miennes. **« Toi, par contre, tu étais sur le point de t'endormir. Tu devrais vraiment dormir, beauté. »**

**« Stupides vampires ! Vous sous-estimez toujours les humains. Je peux tenir toute la nuit, moi aussi ! C'est sûr, je serai probablement épuisée le jour suivant et je dormirai plus tard, mais ne me sous-estime pas ! Je t'ai baisé avant, et je peux, et je vais le faire, encore ! » **Dit-elle avec conviction je ris devant ses efforts et pouvais aisément sentir son orgasme approcher.

**« Je ne te sous-estime pas. Je te dis juste que je suis trop bon bébé ! Avec moi, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'au matin ! » **Elle arqua un sourcil et un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres.

**« Alors, en avant cow-boy ! Je sais que je peux tenir jusqu'au matin, mais tu ne peux pas te servir de ton don pour me stimuler ou me faire dormir. C'est de la triche ! » **Dit-elle avec un air semi sérieux sur le visage. Elle accéléra ses mouvements après ça et mes yeux roulèrent en arrière.

**« Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de mon don pour te faire t'évanouir d'extase. » **Dis-je avec le plus arrogant des sourires et l'accent le plus prononcé que je pus sortir.

**« Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre cow-boy ! » **je me redressai à vitesse vampirique et capturai ses seins dans mes mains et ma bouche. Avec tous les petits jeux que j'avais faits ce soir, je n'avais pas accordé assez d'attention aux filles. Suçant doucement, je pris son sein dans ma bouche autant que je le pus et donnai des petits coups sur son téton, tandis que mon autre main faisait rouler son téton entre le pouce et l'index. Après avoir laissé ma marque, elle changea de technique et se mit à rebondir sur mes cuisses faisant sauter ses seins contre mon visage. Elle jouit rapidement et repose sa tête sur mon épaule pour reprendre son souffle.

**« Prête Soldat ! » **Après tout ce que nous avions fait ce soir, voilà qu'elle rougissait. Elle hocha la tête et m'embrassa doucement, puis notre marathon sexuel commença. Je nous retournai et commençait à lui faire l'amour, lentement, tendrement. Je n'étais pressé d'atteindre l'orgasme sachant que j'avais déjà joui plusieurs fois ce soir. Mon but, à cet instant, était de la faire perdre conscience tout en lui faisant l'amour. Il fallait que ce soit fait avant 6h du matin sans aucune raison particulière pour cet horaire précis. Je voulais juste qu'elle soit dans les vapes avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Après plusieurs heures de plus, le corps de Bella reposait mollement sur le lit, ses bras ayant abandonné mon corps dix minutes plus tôt. Elle était à deux doigts d'avoir un orgasme, mais je ne la laisserai pas craquer. **« Allez bébé ! J'en peux plus ! » **Elle descendit sa main et commença à faire rouler son clito entre ses doigts petite naïve, les ruses sont pour les enfants ! Juste au moment où elle allait atteindre sa libération, je retirai sa main et la plaquai au-dessus de sa tête avec l'autre. Elle pleurnicha et se mit à se frotter contre moi. Je jugeai qu'il était temps pour elle de jouir et accélérai mes mouvements tout en dessinant de lents cercles sur son clitoris. **« Oh Dieu…Oh Dieu…Dieu oui…Dieu… » **Elle hurla son plaisir et je m'écrasai contre sa sublime chatte pour faire durer son orgasme. C'était un de ses moments favoris elle disait que l'orgasme était meilleur quand il était prolongé de cette façon. **« Dieu oui…Oh dieu ! » **répétait-elle.

**« Bébé ? » **j'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses grand yeux marrons et me regarde. **« Dieu n'est pas là c'est juste Jasper. » **Dis-je doucement contre sa bouche.

Elle grogna et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière. **« Tu es le fils de pute le plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontré, Jasper ! Tu es mon Dieu ! Tu mon Dieu personnel ! » **Ses mots m'excitèrent et je rêvais de pouvoir la satisfaire encore.

Je nous changeai de position et optai pour le cheval renversé j'étais couché sur le lit, mon dos contre la tête de lit, et Bella était au-dessus de moi, dos à moi. Bella se reposa contre ma poitrine, j'avais ainsi une vue magnifique sur son corps je l'attrapai derrière les genoux et commençai à la faire monter et descendre sur moi. Bella eut un sursaut d'énergie et prit les choses en mains elle se releva un peu et plaça ses mains contre ma poitrine, ses pieds contre mes genoux et se mit à me chevaucher sauvagement. Je n'avais jamais pratiqué cette position avant, et à en croire ses intenses gémissements, elle non plus. Je remontai les mains pour prendre ses seins et jouer avec eux, sa tête retomba en arrière et ses cheveux caressaient ma poitrine, créant de nouvelles sensations. Étant un vampire, je n'étais pas chatouilleux, mais je pourrais probablement comparer la sensation à ça. **« C'est si bon Jasper ! »**

Je sentais le sang afflué au niveau de son clitoris, signe d'un orgasme imminent. Je passai ma main autour d'elle et fis rouler son clito sous celle-ci, Bella perdit complètement le contrôle. Elle se mit à s'empaler sur ma queue et à faire des bruits dont je ne l'aurais jamais crue capable. **« Putain Bella ! Ne t'arrête pas ! C'est trop bon bébé ! » **Bella pris ma main et la retira quand elle ne supporta plus les mouvements sur son clito et maintint la cadence alors que son orgasme faiblissait. Empoignant ses hanches, je la soulevai et martelai sa chatte gonflée.

Bella commença à bouger sa tête d'avant en arrière, grognant et protestant à cause de son hypersensibilité. Je jouis violemment et nous nous immobilisâmes, **« tu en as assez, bébé ? »**

Elle marmonna qu'elle était toujours réveillée. La levrette était ma position préférée et je trouvais que nous ne l'avions pas suffisamment pratiquée je la retournai et la plaçai sur ses mains et ses genoux. Elle se mit à gigoter quand je fis glisser mes doigts entres ses plis. **« ahhh ! C'est trop sensible Jasper ! » **J'étalai le fruit de son désir de partout et me glissai dans l'antre du paradis. Ça ne lui prit pas longtemps, après dix minutes environ, elle jouit encore et son corps se détacha progressivement du mien elle reposait sur le haut de son corps, ses bras écartés sur les côtés.

Je poursuivais mon œuvre et Bella marmonnait à quel point c'était bon. Il y avait quelque chose que je voulais essayer, mais pour laquelle je n'avais pas eu assez de courage pour demander. Et puis merde ! Voyons à quel point notre innocente Bella était extravagante ! Je commençai par masser son petit trou serré avec nos jus mélangés quand je la sentis de suite se mettre en alerte. **« Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

**« Tu me fais confiance Bella ? » **je souris à travers ma question.

**« Oui, mais… » **Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne puisse finir.

**« Tu réponds par oui ou par non bébé. » **je me penchai au-dessus d'elle et lui murmurai à l'oreille.

**« Oui. » **murmura-t-elle en avalant difficilement. Je sentis son consentement et sa confiance et je supposai que j'aurai du attendre aussi un peu de crainte en plus. Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais essayé ça avant et elle appréhendait la sensation.

Je me servis de mon pouce pour dessiner de petits cercles autour de sa petite entrée. Mon autre main était déjà en train de masser lentement son clitoris. Mon index poussa contre son petit trou et je ne savais pas trop si elle gémissait ou grognait. Je retirai mon doigt à moitié et la sentis se resserrer, détectant un grognement peu distingué. **« Ugh…Jas…Hummm ! » **mes poussées s'accélérèrent ainsi que la cadence de mon doigt dans son petit trou et de celui sur son clito et elle explosa tout autour de moi.

**« C'était…umm…différent. » **Dit-elle en hésitant elle avait aimé, elle ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Je l'allongeai, son dos contre moi et me glissai à nouveau en elle. Je tenais sa jambe en l'air et pompai en elle. Je vins rapidement, et elle marmonnait toujours, essayant de se maintenir éveillée. Ma queue mourrait d'envie de pouvoir bouger encore, mais je crois que j'avais gagné. Je dégageai le rideau formé par ses cheveux sur son cou puis déposai de légers baisers le long de sa gorge, et en quelques secondes, sa respiration se stabilisa et ses battements de cœur devinrent plus profonds et réguliers. Les couvertures correctement placées tout autour de nos deux corps, je me repassai le film de cette nuit dans ma tête.

Notre petit moment à tous les deux filait et avant de s'en rendre compte, Peter et Char était de retour les yeux rouges brillants. Bella et moi étions blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, finissant les films que nous avions commencés le jour de leur départ. **« Salut ma petite co…ahem…je veux dire, salut Bella. » **Peter regardait tout autour de lui, mal à l'aise, espérant secrètement ne pas avoir brisé les règles. Bella sourit devant sa tentative et laissa passer.

**« Comment se porte ce petit cul sexy ce matin ? » **dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. La mâchoire de Peter tomba.

**« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu ne peux pas me sortir ce genre de conneries si tu veux que je garde le contrôle ! » **Dit Peter, frustré.

**« Tu aurais du savoir ce que j'avais prévu Peter. Sérieusement, tu es teeeellement plus vieux que moi tu devrais connaître toutes les astuces. » **Dit Bella sans lever les yeux de la télé.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient à propos des règles, je regardai la pendule, redoutant ce qui approchait. Le soleil brillait, et je pensais que je pourrai peut-être utiliser cette excuse pour ne pas aller voir les Cullen, mais je repensais à Emmett et à quel point il avait été excité quand il avait entendu que je venais leur rendre visite. Il avait été déçu que Bella ne soit pas prête à venir, mais avait gardé ça pour lui et s'était tu. J'avais presque peur pour lui ce que je veux dire, c'est, que se passera-t-il quand la famille apprendra qu'il était au courant tout ce temps ?

**« Bon, assez de chamailleries. Je vais devoir y aller beauté. » **D'un baiser sur le front, je tentai de l'enlever de mes genoux, mais elle resserra sa prise sur moi et je fondis dans son étreinte désespérée.

**« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » **Bella la boudeuse montra son visage innocent. Attrapant son menton, j'inclinai sa tête en arrière et pris sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche, savourant son goût sucré.

**« Tu pourrais toujours venir avec moi. » **Bella apparut choquée que j'exprime à voix haute une telle opinion. Elle se sentait en conflit et sous pression. **« Je n'essaye pas de te mettre la pression Bella. Si tu ne veux pas venir, je comprends je te faisais juste part d'une autre option. » **La regardant profondément dans les yeux, je lui dis, **« je t'aime Isabella. Je te veux toujours, partout où je vais ! Je sais que deux semaines, ça semble long, mais c'est ce à quoi ils s'attendent si je ne suis pas en couple. Si je ne suis en pas couple, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour moi de ne pas rester longtemps par contre, si je leur dis que j'ai une compagne, ils vont vouloir la rencontrer. » **Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et ses émotions conflictuelles grandirent.

**« Bon, je crois que tu peux leur dire que tu es en couple, mais je ne veux pas les voir. » **Elle baissa les yeux.

**« Je sais bébé ! Je vais essayer de partir au bout d'une semaine, ok ? » **Elle secoua la tête et m'étreignis si fort que ça aurait pu être fatal si elle avait eu assez de force. Je lui envoyais tout mon amour et elle en fit de même.

Bella n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis que nous nous étions ouverts nos cœurs. Avec ses explications sur Jacob et la découverte qu'Edward l'avait quittée alors qu'il l'aimait, elle avait complètement perdu pied. Aujourd'hui, c'était pire que ça ses yeux étaient deux fontaines inépuisables et ses hoquets me brisaient le cœur. Quitter Bella, même pour une courte période, me donnait l'impression de la quitter pour toujours. Je n'en revenais pas de voir à quel point c'était dur de partir je savais que je serais triste, mais nos réactions n'étaient pas prévues.

Cette sensation de naufrage ne voulait pas s'en aller j'avais l'impression que c'était une étape importante de notre relation. Pas forcément un mauvais pressentiment, mais pas un bon non plus. C'était ridicule je me montais la tête et m'inquiétais parce que je voulais courir vers Bella et la prendre dans mes bras. Ça allait être une bonne chose pour nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? La distance renforce les liens du cœur. Quand je serai de retour, nous aurons sérieusement besoin de quelques moments l'un sans l'autre.

D'un autre côté, j'étais impatient de voir ma famille. J'aurais été heureux de rester avec Bella, mais maintenant que j'étais en route, j'avais hâte de voir tout le monde. Surtout Emmett et Carlisle j'étais un peu inquiet au sujet du lutin. La dernière fois que nous avions parlé, elle avait été un peu trop affectueuse, et je me demandais quelles émotions elle allait bien pourvoir relâcher. Emmett connaissait ma préoccupation et était prêt à assurer mes arrières et à m'aider dans n'importe quelles situations inconfortables. Du moins, autant que nous le pouvions, sans révéler que je sortais avec Bella depuis plus de deux ans.

Alors que je conduisais, je pensais à passer du temps avec tous les membres de la famille peut-être pourrions-nous faire une partie de chasse en famille. Emmett aimera cette idée, sans aucun doute, mais encore une fois, je m'inquiétais de passer trop de temps avec Alice. Bella avait raison j'allais devoir dire à la famille que j'étais en couple, mais j'allais devoir trouver une raison pour laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas encore la rencontrer. Une autre chose qu'il fallait que j'évite, c'était leur dire où je vivais je savais qu'ils allaient tous être suspicieux quand à ma façon de rester vague concernant des parties de ma vie. C'est ça j'allais devoir leur dire que je n'étais pas prêt à leur divulguer toutes les informations sur ma vie. Évidemment, Alice serait toujours inquiète de ne pas voir mon futur.

Le bracelet de Bella m'en bouchait un coin. Je n'arrivais pas croire que quelque chose d'aussi petit puisse totalement bloquer les visons d'Alice. Quand Alice le découvrira, elle sera vraiment énervée, ce qui se comprend. C'est gênant de ne pas pouvoir ce servir de son don, même si je n'en n'avais jamais fait l'expérience. La frustration d'Edward à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lire les pensées de Bella était ce qui me faisait le comprendre, sans ça, je n'aurai pas été capable d'en saisir la portée.

Putain ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à pendre Edward en considération ! J'espérais vraiment qu'il n'ait pas décidé de venir rendre une petite visite à la famille juste à ce moment là. Merde, et s'il était bien là ! Ça pourrait être l'œuvre d'Alice vouloir sa famille réunie. J'espérais qu'il aurait décliné l'invitation.

Après des jours de route, j'approchais de leur nouvelle maison, qui était aussi belle que les autres. En pensant à l'ampleur de toutes les maisons des Cullen, j'appréciais l'atmosphère plus familiale que Bella avait crée au Texas. Peter et Char ne s'attendaient pas à ça en ayant une humaine dans leur maison, mais elle était la pièce qui complétait les Whitlock. Les Whitlock ? Ça sonnait bien je me demandais si Bella avait changé d'opinion au sujet du mariage. J'adorerai faire d'elle une Whitlock, et je savais, qu'avec Bella, je n'avais pas à me faire de souci au sujet du plus gros mariage qu'ai connu le Texas. Oh merde ! Commence à bloquer tes pensées Whitlock !

Avant que je ne sois complètement descendu de mon pick-up, Esmé se précipita dans une étreinte maternelle et s'accrocha à moi comme si j'étais son fils disparu depuis longtemps. **« Jasper, c'est tellement bon de te voir ! » **elle me traîna le reste du chemin et resta collée à moi. **« Tu à l'air bien. Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi pourtant. » **La façon dont elle m'étudiait me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'avais pas encore parlé mais c'était comme si elle pouvait voir l'amour que j'avais pour Bella.

**« Tu es très belle Esmé. La maison est splendide, comme toujours. » **Elle me fit un petit merci et se décala pour le reste de la famille. Emmett me mit une tape dans le dos et me fis un sourire malin en raison de ce qu'il savait sur moi, Rosalie m'accueillit en me prenant dans ses bras et en me disant que c'était bon de me voir, et Carlisle s'avança, me prenant dans ses bras de façon très masculine suivit d'une tape dans le dos.

**« C'est bon de te voir, fils ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! J'aurais aimé que tu viennes plus souvent ! » **Dit-il sur un ton très paternel.

**« Je suis désolé Carlisle. J'avais des choses à terminer, ce cycle de fac puis j'ai décidé de prendre la route. Je suis resté bien occupé, jours et nuits c'était plutôt fatiguant. » **Emmett essayait de dissimuler son rire, mais sans succès, et tout le monde le regarda bizarrement. Je lui lançai un regard noir s'il faisait foirer ça, il serait à nouveau dans les mauvaises grâces de Bella.

**« Très bien fils. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Est-ce que tout le monde voudrait bien continuer cette conversation au salon ? » **Alice ne m'avait encore rien dit, mais je pouvais sentir ses émotions, espoir, amour, hésitation, inquiétude, mais celle qui me faisait le plus de souci, c'était le désir qu'elle m'envoyait. Ça n'allait pas être un séjour facile. Tout le monde se plaça près de sa moitié, et Alice s'assit sur le même canapé que moi, un peu trop près pour mon confort, pourrais-je ajouter.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir à quoi elle pouvait penser. Croyait-elle qu'elle pouvait me traiter comme un jouet ? Elle avait essayé un nouveau jouet et ça n'avait pas fonctionné, alors elle était prête à retourner à ce qui était confortable.

Alice avait un éclat dans les yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien, et je n'allais pas du tout me sentir mal de leur dire que j'avais une compagne qui m'attendait à la maison.

**« Alors **_**Jazzy**_**, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas pu te voir depuis que tu es allé à Seattle pour la fac. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu restes plus en contact avec moi. » **Ce faux air innocent s'installa sur son visage et elle continua, **« je me faisais du souci pour toi. » **Je dus refréner le rire qui menaçait de m'échapper. **« Et puis, comment es-tu habillé ? Le jean et la chemise à carreau ? Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris **_**Jazzy **_**? »**

**« Je suis désolée que tu n'approuves pas ma tenue Alice, mais j'aime mes vêtements. C'est ma paire de bottes préférée, elles signifient beaucoup pour moi. » **Rosalie examinait aussi ma tenue et avait un air désapprobateur sur le visage, puis ses yeux s'arrêtent sur mes bottes.

**« Je suis d'accord avec Alice, Jasper, mais si je dois trouver quelque chose de positif, je dirais que l'insigne sur tes chaussures est plutôt cool. » **chère Rosalie elle serait terrifiée de savoir que Bella les avaist choisies elle-même. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle qui regardait la bague Claddagh que j'avais à l'annulaire droit. Savait-il ce que ça voulait dire ? Probable après tout, il était sur terre depuis assez longtemps.

**« Putain ouais, mec ! J'adore le chapeau de cow-boy ! » **Emmett devait aussi y mettre son grain de sel. Je devenais de plus en plus mal à l'aise alors qu'il jugeait mes vêtements et mon cœur se tordait de douleur en pensant à la déesse qui m'attendait à la maison.

**« Assez parler de ses tenues. » **Merci chère Esmé la regardant pour croiser ses yeux, je la remerciai du regard et elle me fit un grand sourire. Ça me brisait le cœur de savoir que je lui avais tant manqué, mais j'avais besoin de vivre ma propre vie, et avec Bella, plus que jamais. C'était étrange que je ne considère pas cette maison comme un chez moi je suis sûr qu'Esmé avait préparé une chambre pour moi seulement, mais ce n'était plus ma maison.

**« Je t'en prie Jasper, parle-nous de ta vie. » **dit Carlisle qui était assis en face de moi.

**« Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit dans le jardin, j'ai été plutôt occupé. La fac est passée assez vite et ça a été une période très relaxante je me suis fait transférer à Seattle sans raison, juste un changement de décor, je suppose. Après l'année d'école, j'y suis resté deux mois puis je me suis décidé à voyager pas comme un nomade, mais avec la voiture et des vêtements tout en m'arrêtant dans des hôtels au hasard, pour me doucher et d'autres choses. » **Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres en repensant à un hôtel où il y avait des bestioles, Bella avait complètement paniquée. C'était hystérique. Emmett me souriait, repensant probablement aux "autres choses" auxquelles il avait assistées.

**« Est-ce que tu es allée en **_**Virginie ?**_** » **Cette petite merde ! La prochaine fois qu'on sera seul, je vais lui botter le cul ! Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il avait compris ce que ça voulait dire.

Je remuai dans mon siège et répondit aussi nonchalamment que possible, **« oui, je me suis arrêté dans cet **_**état**_**. C'est toujours un lieu très agréable à visiter. » **Il semblait que le sourire d'Emmett était greffé à son visage parce qu'il ne partait plus la joie et la pure malice qu'il dégageait furent assez pour me faire rigoler comme une fillette. **« J'ai fait une halte chez Peter et Charlotte, » **Alice fronça les sourcils elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à eux. Je crois que l'aspect buveurs de sang humain l'avait rebutée. Peter et Charlotte n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problème avec elle, mais je crois qu'Alice était un peu trop excentrique à leur goût, **« et j'ai passé du temps avec eux depuis. Après mon départ d'ici, je ne sais pas encore où j'irai. »**

**« Tu ne restes pas ? » **demanda Alice comme si je l'avais offensée.

**« Non, je ne l'avais pas prévu, Alice. J'avais pensé à, peut-être, une semaine et des brouettes. » **Les traits des visages de Carlisle et d'Esmé ne bougèrent pas, mais je pouvais sentir leur déception. Eux aussi souhaitaient que je reste, mais ce n'était pas possible pour le moment.

**« Jasper, est-ce que c'est une bague Claddagh ? » **étonnement, ce fut Rose qui posa la question à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment envie de répondre. Je détestais leur mentir, mais pour elle, je le ferai. J'avais bien fait comprendre à Bella que je n'avais pas honte de notre relation, mais elle n'était tout simplement pas prête. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'elle le serait un jour je pouvais peut-être sentir ses émotions, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir jamais comprendre le mal que lui a causé notre départ.

**« Ah…oui, en effet Rose. C'est un cadeau que m'a offert ma compagne pour Noël. » **Je sentis la vague de colère avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

**« QUOI ? » **hurla Alice un peu trop fort. **« Tu es en couple ! »**

**« Oh. Je suis si heureuse pour toi Jasper ! » **Alice regarda durement Esmé et je lui envoyai mes remerciements. **« Tu mérites d'être heureux Jasper. Est-elle avec toi ? Qui est-elle ? Je veux tout savoir. » **Merde ! Et c'est parti pour les mensonges j'espérais qu'ils me pardonneraient quand ils l'apprendront.

**« Merci Esmé. Oui, je suis en couple depuis environ deux ans maintenant. » **Je m'attendais à la surprise qui flottait dans l'air, mais Alice essayait de masquer sa colère avec d'autres émotions, et elle s'y prenait bien mal. Durant le trajet, j'avais espéré le meilleur entre Alice et moi, mais on dirait bien que ça n'allait pas aller dans ce sens. **« Elle n'est pas avec moi. Elle n'est pas prête à rencontrer une si grande famille. » **C'était presque vrai elle n'était pas prête à les revoir, mais la raison était fausse, et merde ! Ils survivraient !

**« Est-ce que ta **_**compagne**_** à quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je ne puisse pas te voir ? » **La voix irritée d'Alice me sortit de mes pensées.

**« Oui Alice. » **L'intérêt de Carlisle grimpa en flèche et je savais juste que le flot de questions allait arriver je devais mettre un terme à l'interrogatoire **« Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à parler de cette partie de ma vie. C'est très compliqué, et honnêtement, je ne suis pas prêt à la partager pour le moment. » **Ces parts de vérité me tuaient.

**« Sais-tu que je ne peux même pas te voir avec nous ? Je nous vois tous ensemble, je nous vois tous chasser plus tard, mais il y a des points noirs dans mes visions. Je suppose que ces points noirs te correspondent. Ta vie est tellement entrelacée avec la sienne, que je ne peux pas te voir même si tu es loin d'elle. »**

**« Je suis désolé que cela te perturbe Alice, mais elle est ma compagne. Je présume que mon destin est lié au sien. » **Je la regardai dans les yeux pour que ce soit bien clair, ma compagne était ma destinée et le serait toujours. Alice souffla à côté de moi, et à cet instant, elle me prenait la tête avec son attitude. Elle devait sûrement croire qu'elle m'avait à la bonne.

Carlisle s'éclaircit la voix inutilement, **« Chasser me parait une bonne idée. Je sais qu'Esmé et moi avons besoin d'y aller qui veux se joindre à Jasper pour une partie de chasse dans quelques jours ? » **Tout le monde confirma et se dispersa. Esmé me montra ma chambre et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez toi. Tu étincelais pratiquement quand tu es sorti de ta voiture. » **Elle sourit et quitta la pièce. Je restai dans ma chambre le reste de la nuit pour décompresser. J'avais envie d'aller faire un tour pour appeler Bella, mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un entende en particulier des petits lutins trop curieux. J'optai pour un texto, lui expliquant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'appeler et lui disant que je l'aimais et qu'elle me manquait. Elle me dit que Peter avait déjà brisé ses règles, et un grondement commença à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Apparemment, Char trouvait ça plus prévisible que Bella ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. L'habituelle douleur se fit sentir au niveau de mon cœur mort, je fermai alors les yeux, prétendant rêver de Bella.

Le jour suivant fut décontracté et je pris des nouvelles de chacun des membres de la famille, à l'exception d'Alice visiblement, elle faisait sa crise comme un enfant, par rapport aux récents événements. Plus tard dans la soirée, je fus finalement d'accord pour jouer à la console avec Emmett. Ce n'était pas mon passe-temps préféré, mais j'étais impatient de passer du temps avec lui. Nous jouions à Gears of War 2 et je lui bottais le cul, ce qu'il l'énervait toujours. C'était vraiment un don j'avais toujours été bon aux jeux vidéo, et pas seulement parce que j'étais un vampire, j'avais un truc pour eux.

Rosalie était dans le coin, lisant un magazine auto et Alice était dans sa chambre, à faire je ne sais quoi, Carlisle et Esmé étaient sur la méridienne, lisant chacun un livre, et Emmett et moi étions sur le canapé, discutant de tout et de rien. Je gagnai encore et en eu marre de jouer je posai la manette et me levai, m'excusant auprès d'Emmett pour arrêter si tôt.

**« TU FERAIS MIEUX DE FINIR CE QUE TU AS COMMENCE GENERAL ! » **je trébuchai presque sur mes pieds. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait juste de dire ça je pouvais sentir l'humour et la malice se déverser de lui, et son rire ressemblait à celui d'un fou. La famille entière ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit et regardait entre Em et moi. Sans un mot, je me rassis et finis le jeu tandis qu'Emmett rigola le reste de la partie. Il allait payer pour tout ça.

Le sourire de Bella me manquait, ses yeux expressifs, ses cheveux voluptueux, son magnifique corps, son intelligence, ses tout petits pieds, tout me manquait. J'avais parlé à Bella la nuit dernière et je pouvais dire qu'elle cachait quelque chose, elle rigolait beaucoup trop à travers le téléphone. Je n'étais pas inquiet, ça sonnait plus comme de l'excitation, je présumai donc que j'aurai une surprise à mon retour. En ce moment, nous étions tous en train de courir pour aller chasser. Alice ne m'avait pas parlé depuis que je lui avais révélée que j'avais une compagne, et aussi horrible que ça pouvait paraître, j'en étais content. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment de traiter avec elle, et puis, en réalité, c'était sa décision. Elle avait divorcé, pas l'inverse pensait-elle que j'allais l'attendre ? Elle ne devait pas vraiment me connaître. Aussi douloureux que ce fut quand elle m'avait quitté, je n'y reviendrais pour rien au monde. Ce que j'avais avec Bella était tellement mieux, et je pouvais être moi-même, vivre ma propre vie, et c'était merveilleux.

Emmett dévia du chemin quand il sentit un ours il en aura pour un moment, vu qu'il aimait jouer avec sa nourriture. Je capturai un lynx et un élan, puis traçait le reste de la famille à l'odeur. Je repérai la piste de Rosalie et la suivit quand Alice apparut devant moi elle était chanceuse que je ne lui sois pas rentré dedans à la vitesse où j'allais. Ce n'était pas bon.

**« Tu me manques ! » **dit-elle en regardant par terre, et je sentis sa sincérité.

**« La famille m'a manqué aussi. » **j'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise. Sa déception apparut brièvement avant d'être submergée par la détermination. Putain ! **« Alice, on ne peut pas faire ça. Je suis en couple. »**

**« Jasper, comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je t'aime ! Tu es mon… » **Je l'interrompis.

**« Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu as divorcé de moi pour ton vrai compagnon ! » **J'essayai de ne pas montrer de méchanceté dans ma voix mais échouai. **« Je comprends que tu te sentes triste, ou même seule, mais tu te montres irrespectueuse, pas seulement envers ma compagne, mais directement envers moi. Si tu ne peux pas faire face au fait que je suis passé à autre chose, alors je ne pense pas que l'on puisse être amis pour le moment. » **Mon inutile respiration se calma, je relevai les yeux et sentis la même détermination que plus tôt.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Tu jettes aux oubliettes tout ce que nous avions ! » **Avait-elle perdu la tête ? **« Je sais que j'ai rompu avec toi pour chercher celui que je croyais être mon âme sœur, mais j'avais tord Jasper. Tu es mon âme sœur ! Nous avons une histoire qui a duré 50 ans. Pourquoi voudrais-tu te débarrasser de ça ? J'ai fait une erreur et j'essaye de t'empêcher de faire la même. »**

**« Alice tu tournes en rond. Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, mais tu n'as rien à dire. Tu essayes de rejeter la faute sur moi tu fais en sorte que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je n'ai rien fait de mal Alice. Je suis avec elle depuis ces deux dernières années, et ça signifie plus pour moi que les cinquante années passées avec toi. Je n'essaye pas de te blesser, mais nous ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs. Tu dois le comprendre avant que je m'en aille. » **Je radoucis mon ton sur la fin.

**« Nous sommes des âmes sœurs Jasper ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant, mais tu es tout pour moi. Nous sommes une partie de l'âme de l'autre. » **Elle se raccrochait à tout qu'elle pouvait pour prouver qu'elle avait raison.

**« Alice, je sais que tu n'es pas mon âme sœur, parce que je l'ai déjà trouvée. Elle m'attend chez moi, en ce moment. Elle m'aime et ferait n'importe quoi pour moi. »**

**« Si elle est tellement géniale, pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici **_**près**_** de son compagnon ? »**

**« Je suis désolé Alice, mais son absence ne te concerne pas. Je suis désolé que les choses n'aient pas marché pour toi, Alice. »**Je la contournai à allure humaine puis reprenait la piste de Rosalie. Rosalie avait terminé et regardait Emmett se battre avec l'ours. Carlisle et Esmé approchaient mais prenaient leur temps pour rejoindre notre position. J'aimais leur insouciance ils ne se pressaient jamais pour faire quelque chose ou aller quelque part. Leur relation était magnifique.

Alice n'était pas revenue et j'espérais qu'elle se serait calmée quand je la reverrais. Emmett avait presque fini de jour avec sa nourriture. **« Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre Jasper ! Je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle de te laisser partir. » **Elle fit une pause et me regarda. **« Je suis contente que tu sois heureux. Tu mérités tout ce que tu désires de cette vie Jasper. J'espère qu'elle se sentira bientôt à l'aise et qu'elle viendra avec toi la prochaine fois. » **Je me rétractai intérieurement en pensant au moment où je lui présenterai à nouveau Bella comme ma compagne. Il semblerait que nous nous préparions pour un bon mélodrame.

**« Comment va Edward, Rose ? » **j'avais espéré très fort que quelqu'un en parlerait, mais personne ne l'avait fait et je craignais le pire.

Elle fit un bruit moqueur, comme si quelque part, je l'avais offensée. **« Il boude, comme d'habitude. Je crois qu'il est quelque part en Asie. Je ne suis pas sure, ça fait quelques mois que nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles. »**

**« Dans quel était d'esprit est-il ? »**

**« Qui sait, avec ce masochiste ! Il se punit toujours. Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a d'important avec cette humaine. Bon débarras. » **Le grondement menaçait d'exploser et Emmett regarda vers nous des vagues protectrices émanaient de lui. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Rosalie, mais il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas la remettre à sa place. Rosalie et moi ne parlâmes pas parce que je n'avais rien à dire après ça.

Emmett en avait finalement terminé avec son ours, il le balança et s'assit, j'en profitai pour me venger le plus rapidement possible. Je le nourrissais de tout le chagrin et le regret d'avoir tué un pauvre animal inoffensif la tristesse et le désespoir envahirent Emmett. Il se mit à pleurer comme un bébé, la tête entre ses mains, s'excusant d'avoir pris la vie de l'animal. Tout le monde rit, même Rosalie, mais Alice n'était pas en vue.

**« Et merde Jasper ! Garde tes émotions loin de moi ! » **Couina-t-il, toujours en pleurant. Tout le monde rigola bien puis je libérai Emmett. A la seconde où il fut relâché, il me fit tomber par terre depuis le rocher où j'étais assis. La majorité de la famille s'en alla pendant que nous luttions, et au loin, nous entendîmes tous les deux Rosalie râler à propos de nos pitreries, et elle finit par filer.

Le soleil se coucha et nous finîmes par nous relâcher et nous allonger par terre. **« J'ai envie de venir vous voir. » **dit Emmett, montrant une certaine insécurité. Doutait-il du pardon de Bella ?

**« Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu Emmett pas besoin de demander. »**

**« Ouais, mais il semblerait que je ne puisse pas échapper à Rose. Elle était en colère la dernière fois que je suis partie, et encore plus que je ne lui ai pas proposé de nous retrouver. J'espérais pouvoir amener Rosie ? » **Dit-il très doucement. Je savais qu'il comprenait ce que Bella ressentait pour la famille et je n'étais pas sûr de la façon dont elle réagirait. Après ce que je venais juste d'entendre de la part de Rosalie, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée.

**« Je ne sas pas Em. Tu sais que je vais devoir en parler avec elle d'abord. » **Il acquiesça et nous profitâmes du reste de la nuit, couchés sur le sol.

Tout le monde profitait du dimanche après midi à ne rien faire. Em et moi regardions un match de foot et Esmé tournait dans la maison, arrosant des plantes et faisant la poussière. Carlisle était dans son bureau faisant ce qu'il avait à faire et Rosalie était dans le garage, améliorant toutes les voitures. Alice était assise sur le canapé en face de moi, me jetant des coups d'œil régulièrement de derrière son magazine.

_Iris_ des Goo Goo Dolls sortit de mon téléphone mais j'envoyai l'appel sur messagerie ne voulant pas que la famille entende la voix de Bella. 45 secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonna encore et je le mis en silence, mais je commençais à m'inquiéter. 22 secondes plus tard, le téléphone sonna encore, et je savais, cette fois, que quelque chose n'allait pas et je décrochai. **« Allô ? » **j'entendis quelqu'un respirer dans le téléphone et je pouvais dire qu'elle avait pleuré et elle se mit à gémir dans le téléphone. Un bruit de mouvement couvrit la beauté en pleur à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**« Ne panique pas tout va bien, mais il faut que tu rentres ! » **Dit Peter de l'autre côté. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu ce ton dans la voix de Peter, c'était quand nous étions avec Maria, et mon cœur sombra…

* * *

><p>J'espère que l'uniforme vous a plu!<p>

Et voilà les Cullen, avec une Alice en tête de ma liste des prsonnes à abattre!

Qu'est-il arrivé chez les Whitlock?

Réponse au prochain époside!

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	16. Ch 16 : La visite de Jasper, 2ème partie

**Bonjour!**

**Comme la fin du chapitre précédent vous a laissé sur votre faim, et comme il était arrivé plus tard, j'ai eu envie de vous publier celui-ci rapidement.**

**Vous pouvez aussi remercier ma beta, love-jella19, qui l'a corrigé très vite, envoyé hier soir, reçu dans la nuit, quoi de plus parfait!**

**Merci à nouveau à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas un peu plus de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de lire ce que les gens pensent de l'histoire, pourtant, je ne suis pas du genre à réclamer, mais je pense aussi au travail fourni par l'auteur. Les reviews sont un bon moyen d'avoir une appréciation sur ce qui est fait, alors, n'hésitez pas!**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 16 : la visite de Jasper, 2ème partie

**BPOV**

Etre allongée sur mon lit, à regarder le plafond, commençait à devenir ennuyeux. Il fallait encore que je me douche et que je prenne mon petit déjeuner ce matin. Ces deux derniers jours sans Jasper avaient été calmes Peter et Char essayaient de m'occuper durant la journée, mais le soir, ils passaient du temps ensemble. Ce qui me laissait plutôt seule, mais je ne le leur dirai jamais, ils étaient un couple, et méritaient leur intimé et leurs moments à deux. Je suppose que je m'ennuyais, tout simplement, lorsque Jasper n'était pas là personne à qui parler, avec qui lire, prendre des bains…ne pense pas à ça. Tout ce que je vais faire, c'est m'exciter, et ensuite, je vais me faire charrier par Char sur ma merveilleuse odeurs.

Si j'arrêtais de me morfondre une minute et que je pensais à toutes les choses formidables dans ma vie, je réalisais à quel point la vie était bien remplie et complète. Quand Jasper et moi nous sommes rencontrés, j'en étais à un bon moment de ma vie. Avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie ne m'aurait pas déplu, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé personne avec qui la partager. Ce n'était pas comme quand j'attendais Edward, mais j'étais contente, même heureuse de la vie que j'avais. Après cette année et demie, je me sentais entière. Avant Jasper, je me sentais confiante, intelligente, et j'avais du succès j'étais bien dans ma peau et je savais combien c'était dur pour beaucoup de femmes. En particulier pour les femmes qui étaient aussi peu sures d'elles que je l'avais été, mais avec Jasper, je ressentais ces choses et bien plus encore : appréciée, aimée, désirée, sexy, et oserais-je dire, extrêmement belle. Si nous étions seulement amis, je crois que je ressentirai quand même cela, peut-être pas le côté sexy quand même, mais je me sentirai plus heureuse que je ne l'étais avant. Cela me montrait simplement à quel point cet homme était merveilleux et combien j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose. J'allais parler de ma transformation à Jasper dès qu'il rentrerait j'étais prête, et je crois que c'était le cas de tout le monde dans la maison. Je crois que c'était tout ce qu'il manquait à ma vie heureuse. J'étais vraiment excitée à l'idée d'en parler avec Jasper c'était tellement un amour. Il avait mis de côté cette discussion pour moi. Une nuit, après avoir fait l'amour, il avait dit qu'il le ferait quand je le voudrais. Mais je voulais le faire bien. Pourtant, je n'étais pas sure de sa réaction face à ce que je voulais. Je voulais qu'il me morde pendant un orgasme, en me faisant l'amour, mais je ne savais pas si c'était possible.

Il allait aussi falloir que j'en parle avec Peter et Char je savais qu'ils respectaient le régime alimentaire de Jasper, mais j'avais aussi besoin de savoir qu'ils m'aideraient à ne pas me nourrir de sang humain. Je savais qu'ils ne feraient jamais rien pour me blesser, mais je ne savais pas s'ils protégeraient l'humain que je pourrais attaquer. Si j'attaquais un humain, je voulais savoir qu'ils se battraient avec moi pour me tenir éloignée. Je crois que je devrais d'abord en parler avec Jasper il aurait probablement plus de discernement sur ce sujet que moi.

M'asseyant, je regardai ma chambre et remarquai que c'était trop net, mais je savais que je devais être capable de survivre sans Jasper. Il n'allait pas pouvoir être avec moi chaque minute du reste de notre existence, il fallait que je m'y habitue. Surtout si je refusais d'aller voir les Cullen avec lui je n'avais jamais voulu l'éloigner de sa famille, mais j'avais la sensation que c'était le cas. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de nulle part et aller leur rendre visite avec Jasper je ne trouvais pas ça honnête envers eux. Et puis, ce n'étais pas comme s'ils s'en souciaient, ils n'avaient pas essayé de me chercher, alors je ne voulais pas les voir. Je ne voulais pas aller chez eux. Je refusais de faire cette erreur une nouvelle fois. Jasper m'avait souvent dit qu'ils m'aimaient toujours, et que ça leur avait fait mal de partir, mais leurs actions disaient le contraire.

Je me douchai puis m'habillai, et j'avais décidé de ce que je voulais faire aujourd'hui. En entrant dans la cuisine, je vis Char regarder dans le frigo et je ne pus me retenir de rire, **« Tu as faim Char ? » **Elle ferma le frigo et sourit.

**« Non. Je pensais te faire le petit déjeuner. Alors j'ai ouvert le frigo, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire et aussi comment cuisiner. » **Elle rit, secouant la tête et se moquant d'elle-même. **« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir à ça. »**

**« Eh bien, j'apprécie l'idée. » **passant devant elle, je l'embrassai sur la tête et sortis les œufs du frigo. **« Je prendrai juste quelques œufs. » **Les œufs cuisaient dans la poêle et je me mis à penser à Jasper, ce qui devait sûrement se voir sur mon visage. Bien sûr, Peter ne manqua de le faire remarquer.

Jasper était parti depuis quelques jours, et je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas broyer du noir, mais vu l'expression qu'affichaient Peter et Char, j'échouais misérablement. **« Allez Bells. » **Peter m'appelai Bells maintenant c'était le seul surnom, sans danger, auquel il avait pensé. Ça ne me gênait pas qu'il m'appelle comme ça, mais ça me rappelait _mon_ Jacob le meilleur ami qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Mon cœur se serra mais je me repris avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. **« Haut les cœurs ! Il sera de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. » **Peter avait été très respectueux depuis que Jasper était parti, mais je pense que c'était dû, en grande partie, à notre arrangement concernant l'interdiction de "jouer" avec moi.

Ils avaient été très patients avec moi et mon petit moral, mais apparemment, quatre jours étaient suffisants et ils y mettaient le hola. **« Relax les amis. J'allais vous demander si on pouvait allez faire du shopping. Il pleut et je pensais qu'on pourrait tous y aller. » **

Char me fit un grand sourire nous n'étions pas aller faire les magasins depuis un bon moment. Peter se renfrogna à cette idée. **« Je suis obligé d'y aller ? » **couina Peter en regardant Char.

**« Bien sûr que non mon cœur. Bella et moi nous en sortirons très bien, juste nous deux. N'est-ce pas chérie ? » **Elle me décrocha son sourire sexy pour taquiner Peter et je lui fis un clin d'œil, directement sous ses yeux, puis partis mettre mes bottes.

**« Char, est-ce qu'on peut prendre la moto ? Ça ne te fait rien de monter derrière, pas vrai ? » **Je ne savais pas pourquoi je criais, elle m'entendait parfaitement bien. Char aimait la moto, mais quand elle allait faire du shopping, elle aimait prendre la voiture. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire les magasins, j'avais d'autres choses en tête pour aujourd'hui.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la destination prévue, j'eus un peu faim. Char et moi nous installâmes et je pus manger dans mon resto chinois préféré. **« Ok…umm…en fait, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire du shopping aujourd'hui, Char. » **Sans même la regarder, je savais que ses sourcils étaient relevés, attendant que je continue. **« Je n'essaye pas de t'offenser par rapport à ton contrôle, mais est-ce que toi et Peter seriez capables de gérer une plaie ouverte pendant une semaine environ ? » **murmurai-je.

Son visage se figea visiblement, je l'avais choqué avec le sens de ma question. Je passais ma commande tandis qu'elle assimilait l'information. **« Je pense que ça ira. Je crois que ça va dépendre de la profondeur de la plaie. » **Dit-elle, plus comme une question. Elle continuait de me regarder, de façon sceptique, comme si j'allais me couper sans raison.

**« Relaxe Char. Qu'est-ce que tu penses des tatouages ? » **Demandai-je, ayant l'impression de préparer le braquage d'une banque. **« J'ai envie de faire une surprise à Jasper. En fait, j'aimerais quelques tatouages donc pour en revenir à ma question, comment est-ce que vous irez face à de petites plaies ouvertes ? »**

**« La vache. Pendant une minute, j'ai eu peur je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais pas à ça. Ouais, je crois que j'irai bien, même pour y aller avec toi et regarder. » **Elle baissa la voix et poursuivit, **« Nous nous sommes nourris avant que Jasper s'en aille, donc ça devrait aller par contre, s'il y a des plaies ouvertes, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée que Peter et moi partions ce soir, pendant qu'une grande partie de la cicatrisation se fait, et nous pourrons aussi nous nourrir à nouveau pour plus de contrôle. » **Elle parut pensive durant une minute. **« C'est bon. Nous avions prévu de partir chasser dans deux jours, donc je suppose que nous pouvons y aller plus tôt. Est-ce que ça ira toute seule, pendant un jour ? »**

**« J'irai bien. A vrai dire, ça pourrait être agréable d'être seule un moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu de moment "à moi" depuis que Jasper a emménagé avec moi. Que peut-il arriver de pire ? » **Essayer d'imaginer ma vie avant était impossible et je souris à ma sœur. Pouvais-je l'appeler ma sœur alors que nous nous embrassions quelques fois ? Peut-être que j'allais me mettre à appeler Peter mon frère, pour l'énerver un peu.

**« En route Darlin'. Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce que tu veux. » **Elle me sourit et nous partîmes en direction du tatoueur.

La boutique avait l'air très sérieuse et accueillante. Alors que je regardais les tatouages en attendant le tatoueur, je devins nerveuse. Je savais que je voulais le tatouage, mais je redoutais la douleur.

Expliquer au tatoueur ce que voulais, fut facile il dit que j'étais quelqu'un de passionné et je lui expliquai la signification que ce tatouage avait pour moi. Je voulais un tatouage de l'image de Claddagh, avec les mains, la couronne et le cœur. J'avais toujours aimé l'histoire qui se cachait derrière elle et les bagues. Le modèle était très semblable à celui de la bague de Jasper. Le symbole se situait au centre du tatouage et à la place des bras, je voulais des lignes ondulées ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pensais aussi mettre quatre feuilles de trèfles et de vignes partant des mains, mais je me dis que ça faisait un peu trop. Je voulais quelque chose d'un peu fille qui sortait des mains, et c'était exactement ce que j'avais eu.

Quand le tatoueur eut terminé le dessin, je fus époustouflée et en totale admiration devant lui. Je lui dis combien c'était magnifique, et ma peur fut atténuée par mon excitation. Char était aussi très excitée elle sautait de partout, comme un certain lutin que je connaissais, c'était amusant à voir. Le tatoueur essayait de la convaincre d'en faire un, et je dus étouffer mon rire plusieurs fois.

Le tatoueur, Rocky, appliquait le dessin sur le haut de mon dos tandis que char regardait, jetant, de temps en temps, un œil sur d'autres tatouages. **« Respire Bella. » **Char essayait de me détendre. Rocky préparait l'aiguille et je devins un peu nerveuse.

**« Tu es prête Bella ? » **Demanda Rocky. Je hochai la tête et m'allongeai, regardant Char dans les yeux, et me relaxai instantanément. Je sentis des pincements sur le haut du dos mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal bien évidemment, je sentais l'aiguille piquer ma peau, mais j'étais contente que ce ne soit pas aussi douloureux que je le présumais. Les narines de Char se dilatèrent quand l'aiguille piqua pour la première fois, mais elle se contrôlait et regardait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Rocky, Char et moi discutions de tout et rien pour passer le temps, pendant qu'il créait le tatouage. Alors que nous discutions de ce qui se faisait la nuit dans les environs, je dis à Rocky que je voulais un autre tatouage ou deux. Il arqua ses sourcils et me demanda à quoi je pensais. Je n'avais pas encore parlé de ça à Char, alors j'espérais qu'elle aimerait l'idée.

**« Dans une ancienne écriture qui date de la fin des années 1800, je voudrais un nom tatoué sur mon cœur. J'ai recherché différents types d'écriture, et j'aime la police Bradley Hand Script. Tu peux faire ça ? » **

**« Aucun problème poupée dès que j'ai fini celui-ci, je m'attaque à l'autre. Tu as dis que tu voulais deux tatouages, quel est le deuxième ? »**

Je captai le regard de Char du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle me regardait avec admiration. **« Tu ferais ça pour lui ? » **demanda-t-elle, encore complètement surprise. Je lui souris et lui dit que je l'aimais.

**« Ouais. Pour le deuxième, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas en colère, parce que je le veux sur mes fesses. » **Dis-je rapidement, essayant d'éviter que le rougissement familier n'apparaisse.

**« Quoi ? » **Char cria si fort que tout le monde nous regarda.

**« Je veux ses initiales sur le haut de mes fesses. Je veux qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse les voir. » **dis-je fermement, m'assurant qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas en parler à Peter et que Rocky sache qu'il fallait le faire assez bas. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et Rocky compléta mon tatouage.

Rocky posa enfin l'aiguille et passa de la vaseline sur le tatouage, puis me dit de regarder ce qu'il avait fait. Dos au miroir, je tournai la tête, et ce fut à mon tour d'être subjuguée. Ce tatouage était magnifique je commençais à me remettre de l'énorme émotion qui compressait sur mon cœur. Je l'adorais, totalement, et j'espérais qu'il en serait de même pour Jasper. Char hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, **« C'est superbe Bella ! Jasper voudra sûrement être derrière toi plus souvent maintenant. » **Elle rit de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**« Je l'adore ! J'aime la façon dont les doigts sont ouverts, et les ondulations vont très bien avec. » **Je me tournai vers Rocky et le remerciai. Il était prêt pour mon second tatouage et me demanda de déboutonner ma chemise. Au départ, je trouvai ça un peu bizarre qu'un autre homme touche mon sein, mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il allait me peloter. Si ça, ça me mettait mal l'aise, je pouvais juste imaginer dans quel état je serai quand je devrai baisser mon pantalon.

Rocky termina ce tatouage bien plus rapidement que le gros. J'allai à nouveau vers le miroir et ressentit une grosse fierté et une bonne dose de désir. **« Isabella. » **Hoqueta Char. Elle n'avait pas de mots et je ressentais la même chose. Il était à couper le souffle. Avant que le tatouage ne soit appliqué, Char avait suggéré une écriture plus élégante, comme Edwardian Script, mais ça ne nous ressemblait pas, à Jasper et moi. L'écriture que j'avais choisie était simple, comme nous deux, et je l'adorai.

Maintenant, pour le dernier tatouage, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'on me demandait de défaire mon pantalon. Je le baissai de manière à libéré la moitié de mes fesses, et Rocky apposa les initiales "JW", écrites de ma main, dessus. Rocky repris son travail avec cette fichue aiguille, et je sentis des yeux sur moi je chopai Char en train de reluquer mon cul. Je raclai ma gorge pour attirer son attention et lui fis un regard réprobateur, mais aussi amusé. Quand le tatouage fut fini, les yeux de Char étaient plein de désir et elle lécha ses lèvres. J'en avais enfin terminé au total, cela avait pris 2h30 pour les trois tatouages et j'étais fière de moi. Rocky appliqua la vaseline puis banda les tatouages avec le film plastique. Il me dit de faire attention de bien les nettoyer les deux premiers jours et qu'ensuite ce serait bon.

**« Merci d'être venue avec moi Char. » **lui dis-je avec sincérité.

**« De rien. Ce fut un honneur et un vrai plaisir de voir ça. Ton amour pour lui brille dans tes yeux, et maintenant, on peut le voir sur ton corps. » **Dit-elle, très naturellement. **« Avant d'y aller, laisse-moi appeler Peter et lui dire que tu t'es fait faire **_**deux**_** tatouages pour qu'il soit préparé. » **je fus soulagée quand elle insista sur le deux. Elle avait compris mon insinuation tout à l'heure, et j'en étais contente.

Avant d'arriver à la maison, Peter nous retrouva au portail de leur propriété et courut avec nous, me posant des millions de questions sur les tatouages. **« Peter ! » **le grondai-je. **« Ne me distrais pas ! Il y a une humaine qui conduit une moto, là ! Je te montrerai à la maison, idiot ! » **Lui hurlai-je. L'enfoiré rigola et partit devant nous.

**« Ton mari est vraiment un emmerdeur ! » **criai-je encore, à un vampire pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Elle resserra légèrement sa prise sur moi et posa sa tête contre mon dos, juste en dessous de mon nouveau tatouage, **« Ouais, mais il est génial au lit. » **dit-elle, rêveuse.

Peter nous attendait impatiemment devant la maison, sur le porche, et examinait mon corps à la recherche des tatouages. Alors que j'avançais vers le porche, il cria, **« Nom de Dieu, femme ! Tu sens incroyablement bon ! » **Il gronda doucement à la fin de sa phrase. Je l'ignorai et passai devant lui, sans jeter un seul regard au vampire impatient. Je m'assis sur le canapé et commençai à jouer avec mes ongles, me disant qu'il allait falloir que je les fasse bientôt. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette connerie Bells ! Fais voir ! » **

Je regardai innocemment ses yeux rouges et dit, **« Voir quoi ? » **jouer l'imbécile fonctionnait comme un charme et la frustration s'afficha clairement sur son visage.

**« Ne joue pas avec moi ! Je veux voir ce que tu as fait ! Tu vas en mettre plein la vue au Major ! » **Je souris à la pensée de faire plaisir à Jasper, et des papillons commencèrent à danser dans mon ventre.

**« Ne touche pas ! C'est un peu douloureux ! » **Dis-je avec un regard dur qui en disait long. Il hocha la tête, excité les yeux brillants d'amusement. Je descendis ma chemise pour qu'il puisse voir le tatouage dans mon dos, il le trouva beau et je vis un peu de désir dans ses yeux, également.

**« Vraiment, Bells ! Il est magnifique ! Et où est l'autre ? » **Je me retournai et baissai le devant de ma chemise, les yeux de Peter sortirent presque de leur orbite quand il vit le nom de Jasper tatoué sur mon cœur. **« Putain de merde Bella ! Je crois que tu vas être la première à faire avoir une crise cardiaque à un vampire ! » **Ses yeux remplis de désirs étaient toujours posé sur le tatouage. Char racla sa gorge pour lui faire comprendre que sa façon de regarder devenait inappropriée.

Peter et Char partirent peu de temps après pour aller chasser. Depuis que Jasper était parti, je lui envoyais des textos pour rester en contact. Je désespérais de pouvoir lui parler et entendre sa voix sexy, mais il ne voulait pas risquer que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Emmett entende sa conversation. Je lui étais reconnaissante de penser à ça, mais j'étais quand même déçue de devoir me cantonner à des messages. Nous restions en contact de cette façon et cette nuit, j'étais seule.

Je finis de ranger après mon dîner et décidai de regarder un film. Je commençai à regarder _SuperGrave_, mais toutes les allusions sexuelles me faisaient fantasmer sur Jasper. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà toute excitée et agacée, je ne me sentais pas de me masturber. Puis me vint une idée formidablement diabolique je pris mon téléphone et cherchai la fonction enregistrement. Je m'enregistrai en train de me masturber puis l'envoyai à Jasper. Le message disait "à écouter loin de la famille". J'étais contente pour le moment et finis de regarder le film.

Le matin suivant, Char appela et me demanda si cela m'ennuyait qu'ils prennent un jour de plus. Evidemment, je n'avais aucun problème par rapport à ça et j'attendais, avec plaisir, d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi. Je décidai de prendre soin de moi, et au lieu de ma douche matinale habituelle, je pris un long bain plein de mousse. Je me rasai de partout et pris grand soin de mes cheveux, et fus complètement détendue à la fin du bain. Je me fis un petit déjeuner avec du pain perdu puis nettoyai derrière moi. Je poursuivis avec mon marathon cinématographique et lançai _Les Infiltrés._Je préparai le coin pour me faire une pédicure et une manucure.

J'adorai me faire des manucures; la pédicure, moins, mais je le faisais de temps en temps. Ce que je préférais, c'était faire mes ongles j'aimais me faire une french manucure ce n'était pas vraiment comme ce que l'on faisait en salon, je cois que je me débrouillais plutôt bien. J'avais un pinceau pour faire le bout blanc, et plus je le faisais, mieux c'était.

Le reste de la journée fila, et Jasper me renvoya un message disant que j'allais avoir des problèmes quand il rentrerait. Ce que j'avais fait me fit rire. Je rangeai la maison et décidai de me faire un dîner plus élaboré. Je me fis du poulet farci, des pommes de terre rôties et des asperges à la vapeur, avec du vin. C'était délicieux et j'étais un peu pompette à la fin du repas.

Je débordai d'enthousiasme quand Peter et Char furent en vue. J'avais apprécié le temps passé seule, mais j'étais excité de voir ma famille rentrer. Même voir Peter était sympa il me prit dans ses bras, mais de façon très correcte.

Le reste de la soirée se passa autour du feu. Peter et Char m'en racontèrent un peu plus sur leur passé, et, de temps en temps, y ajoutaient de joyeuses anecdotes à propos de Jasper. J'avais envie de popcorn, mais Peter dit qu'il allait m'en chercher.

Char et moi restâmes dehors pendant 20 minutes avant que je n'aille vérifier ce qu'il faisait. Je riais toute seule en l'imaginant se demander comment faire du popcorn au micro-ondes. La cuisine était vide mais le popcorn était dans le micro-ondes. J'allai dans le salon, Peter était dans le fauteuil, les yeux clos et le sourire le plus niais que j'aie jamais vu. Je ricanai parce qu'il était impossible de regarder son visage et de ne pas rire. **« Peter. » **Il ne broncha même pas quand je l'appelai. **« Peter ? » **Son sourire s'élargit et il me semblait qu'il gémissait. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment je savais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas dormir, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'ignorait. Je me mis devant lui et lui tapai dans le pied, me faisant mal à l'orteil au passage. Il se redressa d'un coup, les yeux grand ouverts. **« Tu vas bien ? » **Demandai-je, nerveusement. Il me foutait la trouille.

**« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Du quoi as-tu besoin Bella ? »** Il était très rigide et semblait mal à l'aise. Il me regarda dans les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis se tourna. Son comportement était très troublant s'il était humain, je jurerai qu'il pourrait être tout rouge en ce moment. C'était comme si je l'avais surpris en train de se masturber, ou autre chose.

**« Je suis venue voir ce que tu faisais. Tu étais parti me chercher du popcorn. » **Dis-je, sonnant plus comme une question. Finalement, il se reprit, nous prîmes le popcorn et rejoignîmes Char vers le feu.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Peter et Char eurent envie d'aller au rodéo bar. J'étais réticente à l'idée d'y aller sans Jasper, mais Char me dit qu'elle danserait plus avec moi qu'avec Peter. Stupides yeux de chien battu ! J'acceptai et choisis de faire une sieste avant de partir.

Un message de Jasper me réveilla après 2h de sieste. Il m'avertissait qu'Emmett voulait venir avec Rose parce qu'il ne pouvait pas partir sans elle. Mon cœur se déchira une nouvelle fois j'aimais Emmett et j'avais envie de le voir, mais Rosalie ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ses conneries ! Stupide Barbie ! Hélas, je dis à Jasper de dire à non à Emmett, en douceur. Je savais que ce n'était pas facile pour Emmett d'entendre ça, mais j'espérais qu'il respectait mes choix. Jasper dit qu'il comprenait et qu'il serait à la maison dans deux jours. Lire ça me transporta de joie. J'étais impatiente de le voir !

Char était habillée, comme d'habitude, de façon sexy. Par contre, moi je n'étais pas vraiment de cette humeur. Je me décidai pour quelque chose de confortable et mis un jean et une chemise avec des sandales. Expliquer mon choix de tenue à Char ne fut pas chose aisée elle n'était pas contente que je sois, selon elle, moins bien habillée.

**« Ca va peut-être briser les règles Bella, mais tu es très belle. Aucune de vous deux n'a besoin d'être bien habillée pour que votre beauté brille. » **Dit Peter avec sincérité.

**« Je suppose que je peux laisser passer, juste pour cette fois, Peter. » **normalement, je l'aurais fait punir par Char pour ce commentaire, mais c'était difficile de ne pas entendre la sincérité au ton de sa voix. J'appréciais qu'il se comporte en gentleman et pas comme un enragé, affamé de sexe. **« Merci Peter. »**

Nous utilisâmes la voiture de Peter, bien qu'il insistât sur le fait qu'il pouvait conduire la moto avec Char et moi dessus.** « Allez mesdames ! Une fille assise sur mes genoux et une autre à l'arrière ! » **Peter se mit à pleurnicher quand il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas gagner.

Char le remis à sa place et nous partîmes en direction du bar. Je me sentais un peu bizarre d'aller dans ce bar sans Jasper, mais j'étais déterminée à passer un bon moment. Jasper m'aimait et il avait dit qu'il serait de retour dans deux jours, de toute façon.

Le bar était animé, comme d'habitude. Il y avait du monde de partout, mais nous réussîmes quand même à avoir notre table. C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut faire quand on a de l'argent à quel point on peut influencer les décisions d'une personne dans la direction que l'on souhaite.

Nous commandâmes nos boissons mais j'avais envie d'y aller doucement ce soir, je pris juste une Corona et ils suivirent. Quand la serveuse nous apporta nos bières, elle prit ma commande pour manger je voulais quelque chose de nouveau ce soir et prit des ailes de poulet épicées.

Tout en attendant ma nourriture, je leur racontai des histoires sur Jasper dont je me souvenais du temps où j'étais avec les Cullen. Mes souvenirs préférés étaient, bien évidemment, ceux que j'avais de notre première année ensemble à Seattle. Je leur parlai du dessin qu'il m'avait fait qui était posé sur ma cheminée. En y pensant, j'envisageais d'y aller et de le récupérer.

Leur chanson préférée passait et ils avaient ce regard tout mielleux, mais ils restèrent à table pour ne pas me laisser seule vu que mon autre moitié était absente. Je les chassai et quelques secondes après leur départ, mon repas arriva. Je commençai à manger et remarquai qu'un homme me regardait et me souriait. Le sourire me mit mal à l'aise, je lui souris maladroitement et détourna le regard. Juste à cet instant, Peter et Char revenaient, grimaçant en voyant ma nourriture.

**« Je parie que si je verse du sang humain sur mon plat, vous le goberez. » **ils eurent l'expression la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue. On aurait dit que je les avais insultés.

**« Bella ! C'est tellement dégoûtant ! »** Dit Char, toute crispée. Je haussai les épaules et retournai à mes ailes de poulet. Nous continuâmes la soirée en plaisantant _Fell In Love With A Boy de Joss Stone_ se fit entendre et Peter me demanda si je voulais danser avec lui. J'acceptai et nous partîmes sur la piste de danse je détestais l'admettre, mais c'était agréable d'être dans ses bras. Je savais que ce n'était pas Jasper, mais ils étaient si familiers. Char nous demanda d'arrêter à la chanson suivante et la soirée se poursuivit ainsi. Nous restâmes sur la piste pendant un moment les bières me faisaient un petit effet sympa. A un moment, Peter était pris en sandwich entre Char et moi, et il avait l'air d'être au paradis. Un slow démarra et je dis à Peter et Char que j'allais prendre l'air, je transpirais et j'avais très chaud. Ils se mirent à danser ensemble et je sortis du bar.

Etonnement, les rues étaient vides je marchai le long de la rue jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la suivante puis fit demi-tour vers le bar. C'était une belle nuit il faisait encore chaud dehors, mais plus frais que dans le bar.

Jasper me manquait, je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, et je ne sais pourquoi, mais je me mis à penser à Edward. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait. La douleur familière dans mon cœur se fit sentir je m'arrêtai, regardai le ciel et fermai les yeux. Je lui souhaitais le meilleur et espérais qu'il trouverait son âme sœur. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte que j'avais dépassé le bar et fit demi-tour.

D'un seul coup, je fus face contre terre. Je ne compris pas que qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que je sente des mains autour de mes bras me ramener contre le corps de quelqu'un. Je pris une inspiration pour hurler à la mort et la relâchai. Après trois secondes, une main fut sur ma bouche et je fus poussée dans l'allée obscure. L'homme derrière moi ne disait pas un mot quand nous arrivâmes à la fin de l'allée, il me retourna et me plaqua contre le mur de briques.

L'arrière de ma tête me lançait. Quand je réalisai que sa main n'était plus sur ma bouche, je me mis à crier et appeler Jasper et Peter. Son poing rencontra ma bouche et l'impact me fit tomber au sol. Je pleurai quand il me releva et me colla au mur. Je luttais, tapais, me débattais et donnais des coups de poing sur son large corps.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et il essayait d'ouvrir ma bouche pour y insérer sa langue ensuite, il poussa son corps contre le mien, et sentir son érection me donna la nausée. Je fus soudain submergée par l'envie de vomir.

Je secouai la tête essayant de dégager mes lèvres des siennes quand je sentis ses mains sur mon pantalon, le déboutonnant. J'essayai de donner encore des coups de pied et je touchai directement son tibia, ce qui l'énerva. Il plaqua à nouveau le côté de mon visage contre le mur je pouvais sentir et voir le sang sur mon visage. Il coulait vers mes lèvres et le long de mon cou. Je n'arrivais pas croire que cela arrivait.

Il n'y avait personne pour me sauver ! Jasper était avec les Cullen et Peter et Char ne savaient pas où j'étais putain ! Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir et je bougeais beaucoup trop pour me concentrer sur quelque chose.

Il commença à descendre mon pantalon et mes pleurs se firent plus forts. J'entendis le bruit de sa boucle de ceinture, et aussi vite que ça avait commencé, ce fut fini. Il fut arraché de moi et plaqué contre l'autre mur. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et relevai les yeux je n'avais jamais vu un vampire se nourrir, mais, instinctivement, je savais que, vu leur position, il se faisait drainer. Son corps mou tomba par terre et mon regard rencontra les yeux rouges de mon sauveur…

* * *

><p>Qui est le propriétaire de ces yeux rouges, à votre avis?<p>

Bon tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas?

Comme à son habitude, Bella a toujours le chic pour attirer les situations merdiques, on ne se refait pas!

Et pour votre plus grand plaisir, dans le chapiyre suivant, le retour du plus sexy des vampires!

Bizzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	17. Ch 17 : Je rentre chez moi

**Bonjour!**

**Je vous apporte des nouvelles fraiches et, en particulier, l'identité du sauveur de Bella. Les avis sont partagés : **

**3 voix pour Peter**

**1 voix pour Jasper**

**1 voix pour Char**

**2 voix pour Edward**

**2 voix pour un vampire X**

**2 qui n'en ont aucune idée**

**2 qui connaissent déjà la réponse!**

**Titine 13110 : **ça y est, il est là ton Dieu de la guerre, il arrive!

**lecteur(rice) anonyme : **merci pour ta review, et toui, c'est bien une traduction.

**lisou : **je dois te dire que ta review fait chaud au coeur! je suis vraiment ravie que la fic te plaise autant, et contente de mon choix. je vais peut-être cassé le mythe du Dieu de la Guerre, mais il ne se montrera pas dans cette fic, l'auteur n'est pas du tout allr dans cette direction, on reste sur de l'histoire romantique.

**twilight-disparition27 : **merci à toi également pour ta très gentille review, ça me fat extrêmement plaisir de lire de telles choses. je repartirai très certainement sur une autre traduction quand j'aurai fini celle-ci. j'en ai plusieurs en vue, ça va être dur de faire un choix et il me faudra également l'accord de l'auteur, mais on verra ça en temps voulu.

**Après tout ça, comme d'habitude, un très gros merci à ma beta qui se déchire à chaque fois pour me renvoyer rapidement le chapitre corrigé, bizzzzzzzzzz T.**

la fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE <strong>

Chapitre 17 : Je rentre chez moi

**JPOV**

_**« Allô ? » **__j'entendis quelqu'un respirer dans le téléphone et je pouvais dire qu'elle avait pleuré et elle se mit à gémir dans le téléphone. Un bruit de mouvement couvrit la beauté en pleur à l'autre bout de la ligne._

_**« Ne panique pas tout va bien, mais il faut que tu rentres ! » **__Dit Peter de l'autre côté. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu ce ton dans la voix de Peter, c'était quand nous étions avec Maria, et mon cœur sombra…_

Sans un au revoir, je passai devant les Cullen et fus dans ma voiture à la seconde où l'appelle se termina. "Ne panique pas", avait dit Peter. Ça voulait dire qu'elle allait bien elle était en sécurité avec ma famille, mais, alors, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que mon séjour soit interrompu plus tôt ? Je relevai les yeux après avoir démarré, tous les Cullen me regardaient et Emmett courrait vers le garage, pour récupérer son Hummer, je supposais.

**« Emmett ! » **criai-je par la fenêtre. **« Tu ne viens PAS ! » **Emmett se figea quasiment en l'air cela aurait pu être comique si je ne pensais pas aussi désespérément à ma Bella.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bordel ? » **Hurla Emmett, visiblement furieux de ne pas aller voir comment allait Bella.

**« Emmett. » **gronda Esmé.

**« Emmett, vous n'avez pas besoin de venir, aucun de vous. Je peux prendre soin de ma compagne tout seul. » **Dis-je sèchement, sans laisser place à une quelconque discussion, mais apparemment, Emmett ne remarqua pas le ton employé.

**« Il a raison Jasper. Nous pouvons aider. » **Quelque part, dans ma tête, j'étais content qu'Alice m'appelle à nouveau par mon prénom entier au lieu du surnom qu'elle m'avait donné. Ses émotions montraient une inquiétude sincère pour ma compagne, et j'eus un petit espoir que notre amitié puisse peut-être être sauvée.

**« Ça ne concerne pas les Cullen. » **ils flanchèrent, visiblement. **« J'en ai fini avec ça. J'appellerai une fois rentré et après avoir vu comment va ma compagne. » **Partant sans rien dire de plus, j'étais dans ma voiture, la poussant à 160 km/h et m'inquiétant pour mon amour.

A chaque minute qui s'écoulait, je devenais de plus en plus inquiet elle n'avait même pas pu me parler, elle ne faisait que gémir à l'autre bout du fil. Elle avait besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là j'avais la sensation d'avoir échoué. Il fallait que je contrôle mes émotions, tous les "et si" me rendaient dingue.

Je me sentais très mal pour la façon dont j'avais parlé à tout le monde, particulièrement à Emmett. Il voulait réconforter sa petite sœur et je lui avais dit non. Par-dessus le marché, il ne pouvait dire à personne pourquoi il était aussi furieux de ne pas pouvoir venir. Plus je pensais à lui, plus je me sentais mal, je lui envoyai donc un SMS : Désolé pour mon comportement, Em. Mais tu sais qu'il est impossible que toute la famille débarque.

Replaçant le téléphone sur son support, je repensais à la chère Bella et à ce qui s'était passé. Plusieurs heures s'étaient passées à rouler droit devant et j'arrivais à court de carburant. La prochaine station service était à environ 1,5km et je prévoyais d'appeler Peter quand je m'arrêterai. Alors que je me garai, un texto d'Emmett arriva : Je comprends. Quand elle ira assez bien pour parler, fais en sorte que nous puissions nous appeler. Je suis mort d'inquiétude !

Nous le ferons. Mon message partit à Emmett, et pendant que je remplissais mon réservoir, j'appelai Peter.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, putain ? Elle va bien ? Je peux lui parler ? Qu'est-ce… » **Peter me coupa avant que je ne puisse en dire plus.

**« Laisse-moi te répondre, mec ! Je sais que tu es angoissé et en colère, mais calme-toi frangin. » **C'était un euphémisme ! Il avait raison, il fallait que je me détende. Si elle était en danger, il aurait dit quelque chose. **« Bien. Tout d'abord, physiquement, elle va bien. Elle a été un petit peu blessée. Elle a une assez grosse bosse à l'arrière de la tête. Non, tu ne peux pas lui parler maintenant Char essaye de l'endormir. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis cette nuit-là. Je suis surpris qu'elle soit encore réveillée. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te dire ce qui est arrivé au téléphone. J'en ai envie ! Mais ça ne ferait rien de bon de te le dire alors que tu es si loin. » **Il semblait abattu après avoir dit tout ça.

Le calme m'enveloppa après avoir entendu qu'elle n'était pas vraiment blessée physiquement, mais maintenant, je m'inquiétais pour son mental. **« Mec, tu dois me dire quelque chose. Je deviens dingue là. » **Entre temps, j'étais déjà remonté dans ma voiture et poussait au-delà des limites autorisées.

**« Je suis désolé Jasper. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, mais tu devrais vraiment parler avec Bella. En plus, elle ne nous a pas complètement décrit ce qui s'était passé. » **Putain ! Je ne supportais pas ça. Nous terminâmes cette conversation avec mes remerciements et je ruminai tout le reste du trajet.

Mon corps se tendit à l'approche de notre propriété. Le portail s'ouvrit, m'autorisant à entrer une fois que je fus hors de vue de la route principale, je sautai du pick-up et courus jusqu'à Bella. Je pouvais courir plus vite que ne roulait la voiture, c'était seulement plus pratique.

Après avoir localisé les battements de cœurs réguliers de Bella dans notre chambre, je fonçai à travers la porte d'entrée ; je n'étais disposé à perdre de précieuses secondes à ouvrir et refermer une porte. Heureusement, la porte de la chambre était ouvert, je m'arrêtai sur le seuil et trouvai Bella assise sur la banquette de la fenêtre, regardant dans le jardin. La pauvre chérie avait l'air épuisée. Mes nerfs et mon corps se calmèrent grandement en voyant de mes propres yeux qu'elle allait bien. **« Bella. » **je soupirai son nom. Sa tête se tourna d'un coup sec et elle rencontra mes yeux. Elle s'élança du banc et se jeta dans mes bras, déjà en pleurs avant de m'atteindre. Char glissa à côté de moi, nous laissant de l'intimité elle débordait de honte, de culpabilité, et d'un peu de soulagement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ça maintenant.

Bella ne voulait pas me relâcher alors que j'essayer de nous écarter. Au lieu de ça, je la ramenai vers le lit et nous y allongeai. Nous étions tous les deux couchés sur le côté, face à face, ses petites mains étaient accrochées à ma chemise et son visage était enfoui contre ma poitrine. Ses pleurs n'avaient pas diminué et elle commençait à hoqueter. Son corps tremblait tant que j 'avais l'impression qu'elle vibrait contre moi.

Ses sanglots finirent par se calmer, son corps se détendit et se fondit contre le mien. Ses fines jambes entremêlées aux miennes et ses bras enroulés autour de moi faisaient que son corps était collé au mien, et elle enfouit son nez dans mon cou. Après s'être repositionnée, elle s'endormit.

Je continuais de caresser ses cheveux pendant qu'elle dormait j'étais soulagé de l'avoir dans mes bras, mais j'étais toujours impatient de savoir ce qui était arrivé. Je sentis Char approcher avant de l'entendre elle s'arrêta au pas de la porte, évitant mon regard, la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait aurait pu asphyxier une personne. **« Char, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te sens aussi coupable. Elle va bien ! » **Dis-je aussi sincèrement que possible tout en l'aidant avec ses émotions. Un triste sourire s'afficha sur son visage mais elle évitait toujours de me regarder. **« Char, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. » **

Lentement, elle croisa mon regard et dit, **« Elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Apparemment, elle t'attendait. Ne la réveille pas. » **Je fus choqué je ne savais qu'un humain pouvait rester éveillé si longtemps. J'étais sûr qu'un humain tombait de sommeil avant qu'il ne se passe 24h.

Bella dormit durant 12h avant de finalement commencer à remuer. Ses magnifiques yeux chocolat s'ouvrirent et cherchèrent les miens. Elle sourit quand ils se rencontrèrent et murmura, **« Je t'aime, » **puis essaya de se rapprocher encore plus de moi et se rendormit.

J'avais probablement du projeter de la stupeur, parce que j'entendis les rires étouffés de Peter et Char, également stupéfaits qu'elle dorme encore. Six heures plus tard, elle se réveilla enfin mais ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. **« Bonjour mon cœur. » **murmurai-je dans ses cheveux, essayant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

**« Je suis affamée, Jasper. » **et comme pour souligner ses dires, son ventre fit un mélange de bruits, entre le gargouillis et le grognement. Je ris et bougeai pour aller lui faire le petit déjeuner.

**« Je vais le faire ! » **Cria Char de sa chambre et elle était déjà dans la cuisine à préparer quelque chose. Je me relaxais contre Bella et lui dit que Char s'en occupait. D'apparence j'étais calme et compréhensif, mais à l'intérieur, je hurlais, exigeais de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Bella se mit à triturer les boutons de ma chemise et je sentis sa honte et son anxiété arriver. Alors que j'étais sur le point de lui demander ce qui était arrivé, elle parla en premier.

**« Tu as apprécié ton séjour ? » **Elle refusait de me regarder mais je la laissai faire et lui racontai le temps passé avec les Cullen.

**« Je me suis amusé. C'était sympa de les revoir. Je leur ai dit que j'avais une compagne, mais je ne leur ai pas dit ton nom. » **Je lui dis avoir chassé avec Emmett, avoir lutté et joué avec lui. Je laissai de côté l'histoire avec Alice ce serait pour une autre fois. Elle rit une ou deux fois, mais ce n'était pas d'aussi bon cœur, comme elle savait le faire. Char avait fait une omelette au jambon et au fromage avec des criques de pommes de terre, façon restaurant. Quand Char les apporta, le ventre de Bella grogna encore plus fort.

Après le petit déjeuner, Bella prit son moment d'humanité et se doucha. Elle s'habilla dans la salle de bain avec un nouveau pyjama, puis revint au lit et se blottit contre ma poitrine.

**« Darlin', qu'est-ce que s'est passé ? » **Murmurai-je tendrement et de façon rassurante. L'odeur du sel me frappa avant que ne viennent les larmes, et un sentiment de honte et de répugnance envers elle-même s'abattit sur moi de plein fouet. **« Je t'en prie bébé ? »**

**« Je ne veux pas te contrarié. » **Murmura Bella avec une toute petite voix. C'était classique chez Bella quelque chose de mal lui arrivait mais elle ne voulait pas que ça me contrarie.

Elle commença à décrire la tentative de viol ! Dès la première phrase, je grognais déjà, tandis qu'elle expliquait ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'elle en pensait. Quand elle raconta qu'elle nous avait appelés, Peter et moi, en hurlant, je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux, je sentais aussi les émotions de Peter et combien il se sentait mal en entendant ceci. Elle m'avait appelé à l'aide mais je n'avais pas été là. Je commençais à ressentir la même aversion pour moi, qu'Edward avait ressenti pour lui, il y a quelques années. J'étais surpris de voir à quel point elle avait bien encaissé le coup de poing elle dit qu'il l'avait frappé à la bouche mais elle n'avait qu'une infime ecchymose. L'autre côté de son visage était éraflé d'avoir été frappé contre le mur, mais heureusement, elle guérissait bien et disait n'avoir presque plus mal. Quand elle décrivit le baiser, je fumais de rage et ma respiration se fit plus lourde. J'étais reconnaissant que Peter l'aie tué, mais une grande part de moi aurait voulu le faire moi-même, bien que le tuer n'eût pas suffit j'aurais adoré le faire souffrir, peut-être même l'amputer de sa virilité.

Elle finit son histoire par la vision de Peter se nourrissant du violeur. _**« Son corps mou tomba par terre et je regardai dans les yeux de Charlotte. » **_Attend…CHARLOTTE !

**« C'est Char qui t'a sauvée ? » **elle tremblait face aux souvenirs, je resserrai mon étreinte, mais j'étais soufflé. Char l'avait sauve ? J'étais persuadé que c'était Peter !

**« Je croyais que personne n'allait venir me sauver. Comme je l'ai dit, ils étaient en train de danser quand je suis sortie prendre l'air plus tard, ils m'ont dit que mon odeur était de partout dans la rue à cause de mes allers-retours, et qu'ils avaient dû se séparer pour me chercher. » **Elle essayait de calmer ses pleurs et prenait de profondes inspirations. **« Elle s'est nourrie devant moi ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. C'était comme lorsqu'on regarde un accident sur l'autoroute on sait qu'on devrait regarder ailleurs, mais c'est impossible. » **Elle respira profondément deux ou trois fois avant de poursuivre. **« J'étais tellement reconnaissante envers Char sur le moment, mais durant un court instant, j'ai eu peur qu'elle me vide de mon sang. » **Quelque part dans la maison, Char suffoqua et ressentit immédiatement du regret. **« Je sais qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement, mais Edward disait toujours que, lorsque vous chassez ou vous nourrissez, vos sens prennent le dessus et vous perdez la notion de ce qui vous entoure. » **le reste de ses explication firent que Char se sentait un peu mieux, mais elle ressentait toujours du regret. J'étais un peu énervé qu'elle se soit nourrie devant Bella, mais je sentais aussi sa fureur lorsque Bella racontait cette histoire, et je savais que c'était par instinct que l'on protégeait notre famille.

**« Char n'aurait probablement pas du se nourrir devant toi, mais elle te protégeait de la meilleure façon qu'elle connaissait. Peter et Charlotte t'aiment tu fais partie de leur famille Bella. » **Dis-je doucement, sur ton réconfortant. Bella hocha seulement la tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

Un grosse part de moi voulait tout casser, mais je me rendis compte que ça n'aurait rien de bon. Ça n'aiderait en rien, considérant que ce déchet humain était mort. Dans l'immédiat, mon principal souci était le bien-être de Bella. Elle s'en sortait toujours bien avec les mauvaises choses pour le moment, ça ne semblait même pas l'affecter. En repensant à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je devins furieux dans la seconde. J'étais heureux que Char ait tué cet homme personne ne voulait imaginer ce que j'aurais pu lui faire. **« Jasper ! Tes yeux sont noirs et tu projettes ta colère. » **Dit doucement Bella contre ma poitrine.

* * *

><p>Alors je dois dire que vous vous êtes toutes planté en beauté.<p>

Et Char alors?

Moi je crie haut et fort GIRL POWER!

Avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit sur la taille du chapitre, je sais il est trèèèèèèèèès court par apport aux autres (l'auteur avait eu un problème de PC à ce moment là), **je m'attaque à la trad du chapitre suivant pour compenser, il sera donc poster avant celui de Saving Bella (pour cells qui suivent aussi cette fic).**

Bizzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	18. Ch 18 : Passé, présent, futur

**Bonjour!**

**Comme promis voilà la suite, longue à traduire mais elle en vaut le coup, puisque Jasper découvre les tatouages de Bella.**

**Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à chaque review alors je tiens quand même à vous remercier ici : erika shoval, céline, philae89, titine13110, lilinette2008, crys063, oliveronica cullen massen, pompei, tia 63, Estelle Uzumaki, Menieemmett, Asuna93, Aryaueda, Ptitoonn Galswinthe, Slakware, Grazie et Morrijyg.**

**Merci à tous les autres lecteurs, mises en favoris et alerte!**

**Merci à ma beta, love-jella19, bizzzzzz**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 18 : Passé, présent, futur

**BPOV**

Honnêtement, j'avais eu peur de raconter à Jasper ce qu'il m'était arrivée j'avais pensé qu'il aurait perdu la tête. Etonnamment, il était resté calme. Nous avions passé le reste de cette journée au lit, ses bras constamment autour de moi. Nous avions déjà eu des moments plutôt tendres ensemble, mais celui-ci les battait tous il avait été si sensuel et si rassurant, sans même se servir de son don.

Char et Peter s'étaient surtout comportés comme mes servants, même si je leur avais dit d'arrêter. Je cois qu'ils se sentaient mal que "l'incident" se soit passé alors que j'étais sous leur surveillance. Ça n'avait aucun sens puisque c'était Char qui m'avait sauvée.

Je n'étais toujours pas certaine de mon sentiment face au fait que j'avais vu Char se nourrir. C'était une chose dont je ne pensais pas être le témoin, mais par la suite Char avait laissé tomber le déchet et s'était précipitée vers moi pour demander si j'allais bien.

Jasper et moi avions eu une petite discussion à propos des Cullen, il m'avait dit, en gros, ce qui s'était passé, et finalement, au bout d'une semaine, il m'avait raconté comment Alice s'était comportée. J'étais furieuse. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Alice puisse être comme ça avec le petit ami de quelqu'un. Jasper ne le savait pas, mais il m'avait donné une raison de plus de ne pas vouloir voir les Cullen. Je ne voulais pas avoir à gérer les conneries d'Alice, parce que je me battrai.

J'avais envoyé un message à Emmett, lui disant de m'appeler quand il le pourrait. Une minute plus tard, il m'avait appelée.

_**« Bella ? » **__Il semblait si inquiet, perdu et triste._

_**« Hey, grand frère! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **__J'essayais de faire comme si tout allait bien je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de quoique ce soit avec Emmett. Le connaissant, il allait probablement vouloir venir avec Rosalie, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. _

_**« Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je devenais dingue ici à ne pas savoir comment tu allais. » **__Il semblait toujours avoir l'air d'un petit chien perdu mon pauvre ours de frère !_

_**« Emmett, il n'y a pas de quoi se faire du souci, je vais bien. »**_

_**« Foutaises Bella ! Jasper ne se sauve pas comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses pour rien ! » **__Emmett se mit à hausser la voix à chaque mot._

_**« D'accord ! J'ai été…attaquée à l'extérieur d'un club mais Peter et Char étaient là pour m'aider. L'homme m'a poussée contre un mur, j'ai une jolie bosse sur la tête, quelques égratignures, mais c'est tout. » **__Lui dis-je, confiante._

_**« Bella, je pense vraiment que je devrais venir et passer un peu de temps avec vous. » **__On aurait presque dit qu'il pleurnichait. Je ne l'avais jamais empêché de venir ici avant._

_**« Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue Emmett. Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. » **__Dis-je, légèrement confuse._

_**« Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi Bella. » **__il y eut une longue pause à l'autre bout di fil. __**« Je pensais que la prochaine fois, je pourrais emmener Rosie. » **__cette phrase ressemblait plus à une question. Mon corps se tendit et mon cerveau se stoppa net._

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Le seul mot qui apparaissait était "Non ! Non ! Non ! Surtout Rosalie elle me détestait, pourquoi voudrait-il l'amener. Pour qu'elle puisse râler sur moi tout le temps. Je me mis à parler de façon hésitante, pas vraiment certaine de comment il allait recevoir la nouvelle. __**« Umm…Emmett, tu sais que je t'aime, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à voir tout le monde. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre Em, mais je ne sais pas si un jour je serai prête à les voir, ou même si j'aurai envie de les revoir. » **__Je notai le silence de l'autre côté du téléphone et me sentais mal, mais je me rappelais que je devais être honnête, surtout envers moi-même. Le temps où Bella se laissait se laissait marcher dessus était révolu. Le silence devenait gênant alors je tentai de parler à nouveau, __**« Comment ça va là-bas ? »**_

_Emmett ignora ma question et répondit à ce que j'avais dit, __**« J'ai essayé de comprendre Bella, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais je crois que je n'y arrive pas pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas être à nouveau une famille et voir toute la famille tous ensemble ? » **__Son commentaire m'agaça réellement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir la remarque qui suivit._

_**« Je ne les considère pas comme ma famille, Emmett ! Ma famille est morte ! Les gens que je considère comme ma famille sont ceux avec qui je vis ! » **__Jasper était entré dans la chambre à un moment donné et il fronçait les sourcils. Je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de mes émotions ou parce qu'il avait entendu que je ne considérais pas une partie de sa famille comme la mienne. En regardant son visage, je me sentis encore plus mal et essayai de m'excuser auprès d'Em._

_**« Oh. Bon, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien Sissy. Je te rappellerai dans quelques jours. » **__Dit-il rapidement puis il raccrocha._

Je m'étais sentie minable après cet appel. Une fois de plus, Jasper avait essayé de me réconforter, mais je n'étais pas certaine d'être la seule à en avoir besoin. Il n'avait rien dit au sujet de ma conversation avec Emmett, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante.

Jasper et moi avions eu la maison pour nous du fait de nos colocataires chasseurs d'humains. Peter et Char avaient prévu de partir plusieurs jours mais je n'avais pas voulu savoir ce que ça signifiait pour eux. Nous avions fait l'amour durant des heures j'avais perdu le compte après le cinquième orgasme. Jasper était toujours en moi tandis que j'étais allongée sur sa poitrine, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Jasper traçait des lignes le long de mon dos. Cela avait été foutrement extraordinaire ! Dévoiler mes tatouages à Jasper avait été la chose la plus excitante que j'avais jamais faite j'étais excitée et nerveuse, et rien que le souvenir me donnait des frissons.

_Peter et Char se préparaient pour la partie de chasse prolongée, et Jasper faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider à aller plus vite. C'était très comique et je ne faisais rien pour cacher mes pensées._

_**« Jasper, laisse-les faire. Ils vont bientôt partir et nous aurons la maison rien que pour nous. Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si excité, nous couchons ensemble, qu'ils soient là ou non. » **__Dis-je nonchalamment, tout en regardant mes ongles que Char avait fait il y a deux jours._

_Jasper finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé avec moi, la mine abattue, ou plutôt avec l'air d'un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder. Ceci me fit également rire, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer sa mine renfrognée. Pour dire la vérité, je voulais attendre. Nous n'avions pas faire l'amour depuis "l'incident", et je voulais qu'il découvre mes tatouages d'une certaines façons. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment, mais je voulais que ce soit spécial. Cependant, le chien en chaleur assis à côté de moi n'allait peut-être pas me laisser faire ma grande révélation. Les vampires ne montrent pas de signe d'impatience, mais regardez Jasper il regardait la télé sans vraiment faire attention et sa jambe rebondissait._

_Après le dîner, je débarrassai mes couverts et me demandai ce que Jasper fabriquait. Il était parti pendant que je mangeais, ce qui était rare pour lui. Une émission de télé réalité passait à la télé, et j'avais envisagé de me détendre devant, mais ma curiosité pris le dessus j'éteignis la télé et partis à la recherche de Jasper._

_Ma mâchoire tomba, ébahie, quand j'arrivai sur le palier du second étage le sol était recouvert de petits bonbons emballés dans du papier argenté. Il y avait des bougies à divers endroits tout le long du couloir, sur le sol, et d'autres décorations sur les murs._

_Les larmes coulèrent instantanément quand je vis la chambre il y avait la même chose par terre les bonbons et diverses bougies étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, il y en avait même sur la banquette de la fenêtre. Il y avait des bouquets de roses rouges de partout sur les tables de chevet et la commode. Le lit était recouvert de pétales de rose, et sur mon oreiller était posé une rose. Je la pris et la sentis, et du coin de l'œil, je vis de la lumière venir de la salle de bain. Le sol de la salle de bain était aussi jonché de bonbons et dans la baignoire, se tenait la plus magnifique des visions._

_Jasper était dans un bain d'eau chaude dans lequel flottaient des pétales de roses. Son visage était beau, et il m'apparut que, sans le savoir, Jasper avait rendu la révélation de mes tatouages spéciale. __**« Salut beauté. Tu sais, tu es plutôt pas mal, la bouche ouverte comme ça ! » **__Dit-il avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil._

_**« Jasper. » **__Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi. __**« Je suis…je…je suis sans voix. »**_

_**« Eh bien, tiens donc. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arrivé. » **__Ce sourire sexy était toujours collé à son visage. __**« Vas-tu me rejoindre ou rester là toute la nuit ? » **__Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi impatient toute la soirée il avait des projets pour ce soir._

_**« Jasper, c'est magnifique. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. » **__Dis-je, encore stupéfaite par la vue de la baignoire. Le Général était fin prêt et mon désir grimpa en flèche._

_**« Je suis heureux que tu aimes ce que tu vois Darlin'. » **__Il parla avec ce fort accent qui rendait mes jambes flageolantes et qui me faisait mouiller._

_**« He bien, cow-boy, si ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il se trouve que j'ai aussi quelques surprises pour toi. J'en ai une que tu peux avoir, et une que tu peux voir. Laquelle aimerais-tu ? » **__Demandai-je de manière aussi séduisante que possible. Le sourire de Jasper était à couper le souffle._

_**« Je vais prendre ce qui se trouve derrière la porte numéro deux. » **__dit-il en riant._

_Je plaçai la rose dans ma bouche, remarquant que Jasper avait enlevé toutes les épines. Me rapprochant de la baignoire je commençai à déboutonner ma chemise, et avant qu'il ne puisse voir son prénom, je me retournai, laissai tomber la chemise et relevai mes cheveux. __**« Tu aimes ? » **__demandai-je, un peu incertaine à présent que je l'avais dévoilé._

_**« Wow ! » **__je pouvais sentir ses yeux détailler mon dos et dévorer ma peau. __**« C'est incroyable Bella ! » **_

_**« Char est venu avec moi pour le faire j'aimais tellement la bague que je t'ai offerte que j'ai voulu avoir quelque chose qui me faisait penser à toi, et je voulais que ça représente toutes ces choses : fidélité, amitié et amour. »**_

_**« Les détails sont impressionnants, Bella. L'artiste est très doué. »**_

_**« J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te montrer. » **__Je défis mon soutien gorge et le laissai tomber devant, puis je pris une grande inspiration et me retournai, révélant son prénom sur mon cœur._

_Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur mon tatouage, __**« Bella ! » **__Dit-il à bout de souffle. Il fut devant moi en un clin d'œil, sans avoir quitté son prénom des yeux._

_**« Tu aimes ? » **__demandai-je d'une toute petite voix. Au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur le tatouage et se mit à ronronner. Ses doigts qui allaient et venaient sur le tatouage me rendaient haletante il prit mon sein en main, le soutenant, et le mouvement rendit le tatouage encore plus visible. Il baissa la tête et lécha le tatouage, ce qui intensifia ses ronronnements. Mes tétons se durcirent à ce son, et en se tenant si près de mes seins, Jasper remarqua que mes mamelons se resserraient et frôla le bout de mon sein de son pouce._

_**JPOV**_

_**« Tu es une femme exceptionnelle Bella. Putain, j'adore ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ? » **__Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Le monstre en moi hurlait, "mienne…mienne…mienne". Je voulais la revendiquer comme mon corps le réclamait je voulais plaquer mon corps contre le sien, le plus fermement possible, mais je ravalai mon venin et tirai son corps à moitié nu plus près du mien ma main restant, toutefois, sur son sein et son tatouage. C'était incroyable, je pouvais en sentir la texture sous mes doigts sensibles._

_Ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens, du désir, à la nervosité, à la peur. Elle craignait de ma réaction face aux tatouages. __**« C'est vraiment bête je sais que lorsque tu me changeras, ton venin coulera dans mes veines. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se verra, mais ça…ils sauront immédiatement à qui mon cœur appartient, et… » **__Avant qu'elle ne finisse, je l'embrassai et elle moula son corps au mien. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres et elle m'autorisa l'accès j'aimais la sensation de sa bouche. Je léchai son palais et elle gémit elle essaya de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche, mais je ne pouvais le permettre. Nous faisions l'amour sans problème, mais il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles je n'étais pas prêt à prendre de risque. Elle déversa sa déception, et en réponse, elle aspira ma lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et la mordit, ce qui me fit gronder. Elle se retira pour prendre de l'air et dit, __**« Et si on continuait dans la baignoire, cow-boy ? »**_

_Bella commença à retirer son pantalon et ses dessous tandis que je remontais dans la baignoire. M'adossant, je profitais de la vue pendant qu'elle se déshabillait mes grondements reprirent quand je vis son sexe nu __**« C'est foutrement splendide, Bella. » **__grondai-je._

_Bella rougit et baissa les yeux quelle créature surprenante. Nous passâmes les vingt minutes suivant à nous toucher et nous caresser bon, une de mes mains ne s'aventurait pas bien loin de son tatouage, mais mon autre main dessinait son corps. Nous parlions et profitions simplement du temps que nous avions pour nous. Je finissais une histoire sur mon enfance quand son désir augmenta, me laissant perplexe. __**« Est-ce que l'idée de moi à 15 ans te paraît sexy, bébé ? » **__demandai-je, de l'amusement évident dans ma voix._

_**« Non, ce n'était pas à ça que je pensais. » **__J'ouvris ma bouche pour demander, mais elle fit tourner ses fesses contre le Général, et je gémis fortement. Elle plaça ses mains sur les rebords de la baignoire et se mit à se frotter de haut en bas, le long de ma queue qui était délicieusement trempée, et par l'eau, et par ses propres fluides. Mordillant son cou, je laissai ma signature que j'aimais tant. Je ne crois pas que Bella les appréciait tant que ça, mais jusqu'à ce que je puisse la marquer réellement, ce serait comme ça._

_**« Quelle vilaine fille. » **__murmurai-je, haletant, dans son oreille. Son corps frissonna et le mouvement boosta mon égo._

_**« Mon Dieu, je te veux en moi ! A quel point me crois-tu vilaine Jasper ? » **__Ma main était partie à la rencontre de sa chatte et, lentement, je fis de petits cercles sur son clito, tandis que mon autre main caressait son tatouage._

_**« Tu es une très vilaine fille. » **__Elle essaya d'enlever ma main, je lui grognais dessus et elle rigola cette fille ne reconnaîtrait pas le danger, même s'il se baladait avec une pancarte._

_**« Tout doux cow-boy ! Je veux te le prouver ! » **__Dit-elle en léchant ma mâchoire. Je retirai mes mains et elle se leva de la baignoire._

_**« Nom de Dieu, Bella ! Combien as-tu fait de tatouages ? » **__Elle rit._

_**« C'est le dernier. » **__Les ronronnements et grondements avaient remplacé mes mots les trois tatouages étaient en rapport avec moi et j'en étais carrément dingue. Mais ce tatouage sur ses fesses était phénoménal il fallait que je la possède. Voilà, j'essayais de faire quelque chose de romantique et tendre, et Bella me transformait en ado enragé._

_Les gémissements commencèrent quand je me mis à lécher le tatouage de mes initiales sur ses fesses. L'odeur de Bella atteignit mon nez et je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'expirer, elle était sur le lit, les fesses en l'air je me glissai en elle, sans préavis ni hésitation, et Bella poussa un petit cri sous le coup de la surprise. __**« Tu es si serrée. » **__dis-je._

_Je traçai mes initiales du bout des doigts tout en poussant en elle. __**« A qui est ce cul ? » **__Le monstre en moi voulait que Bella reconnaisse verbalement à qui elle appartenait. Il en résulta qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler et elle cria mon nom, de façon incohérente. __**« Est-ce qu'il est à moi ? Répond-moi, Bella ! » **_

_**« A toi. » **__mes poussées s'accélérèrent. __**« A toi. **__» sa respiration s'accéléra. __**« Tout à toi. » **__Nous étions au bord du précipice, nous préparant à la chute, et alors que je me répandais en elle, Bella hurla, __**« Rien qu'à toi. »**_

**BPOV**

Nous avions fait l'amour de nombreuses fois cette nuit-là Jasper avait constamment une main ou un œil sur l'un de mes tatouages. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il les aime tant j'étais inquiète qu'il soit possible qu'il n'apprécie pas. Il insistait pour que je porte des chemises pour que son nom soit toujours visible ça ne me posait aucun problème.

Quelques jours étaient passés et le retour de Char et Peter était prévu pour demain. Nous avions fait l'amour deux fois ce soir, et j'avais fini dans un bruit sourd contre son corps de pierre. Jasper était toujours en moi et son inutile respiration ralentissait.

**« Jasper ? Est-ce que tu es heureux ? » **Une vague d'émotions me parcourut et je savais qu'il l'était. C'était vraiment une question stupide, mais quelques fois, les pensées ne pouvaient être filtrées.

**« Pourquoi demandes-tu Darlin' ? » **demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. **« Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse ? » **il souleva sa tête pour essayer de me regarder dans les yeux, mais ils étaient bien cachés contre sa poitrine.

**« Umm…et bien…je pensais que, peut-être, il était temps de me transformer. Avant de me faire attaquer, j'y pensais réellement, mais après ça… » **Je fis une pause pour réfléchir. **« Après ça, j'ai pensé que je devrais attendre jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. Ça fait deux mois maintenant, et notre anniversaire approche j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être le bon moment après notre anniversaire. » **

Jasper resta silencieux un moment et je le laissai penser à tout ce que je venais de dire. C'était la vie que je voulais, je ne savais simplement pas comment lui dire que j'étais prête. Si j'étais complètement honnête avec moi-même, je crois qu'une part de moi avait peur qu'il me rejette, en définitive. Edward avait été si inflexible sur ce sujet, j'espérais que Jasper n'empruntait pas le même chemin.

**« Darlin', arrête de t'inquiéter. Ça arrivera, mais seulement quand tu te sentiras prête. Mais bébé, tu n'as l'air très sûr dans l'immédiat. » **

**« Je suis sure, c'est juste que je ne savais pas comment le dire, et… » **Je recommençais à être nerveuse, parce que la façon dont je voulais que ma transformation se fasse n'était pas l'idéal. Je n'étais pas certaine que Jasper serais d'accord. Jasper m'encouragea à nouveau et je poursuivis, **« Et je…um…je voudrais que tu me mordes en me faisant l'amour. » **cela sortit plus comme une question, son sexe tressauta et son corps se tendit. Je m'étais préparée au refus qui, je le savais, allait venir.

**« Wow ! Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! » **Jasper s'assit, moi toujours sur lui mais j'évitais le contact visuel. Plus il restait silencieux, et plus le sentiment de rejet et de déception me parcourait. **« Bébé, s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Je réfléchis, ok ? Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas rejetée. Je te veux…pour toujours. J'essaye juste de voir comment ce genre de chose peut être possible. »**

Je tentais d'éliminer ce sentiment de rejet, mais certaines choses étaient impossibles. **« Tu es sure que tu veux faire ça Bella ? Je veux te garder pour toujours, mais une part de moi a l'impression de t'escroquer. » **Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait dit ça. Ma poitrine se contracta, et mes problèmes d'abandon refirent surface pour de bon. Je savais que Jasper m'aimait, et je savais que je réagissais de manière excessive, mais ces faits n'empêchèrent pas les larmes de couler.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 18 ans, regardant l'amour de ma vie m'abandonner. J'avais l'impression de regarder l'amour de ma vie quittant l'amour de sa vie. **« Bella, s'il te plaît ? Quoique tu penses, s'il te plaît, arrête. Je t'aime Bella ! » **J'entendais les mots, mais ma tête avaient cessé d'écouter, et j'essayai de descendre de ses genoux. Je savais que ça arriverait il changeait d'avis.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de dégager une de mes jambes, il saisit mes hanches et m'empala sur son membre en érection. Tout en gémissant, j'essayai de me repousser de sa poitrine, mais ses bras sur resserrèrent sur mon corps et il nous retourna, si bien que j'étais à présent sur dos et Jasper, au-dessus de moi. **« Bella, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. » **La magnifique queue de Jasper se mit à aller et venir en moi, et ma respiration s'accéléra, sans ma permission. Jasper disait autre chose, mais je n'arrivais pas me concentrer au loin, je m'entendais gémir sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il m'apportait.

Jasper se pencha en avant et pressa son corps entier sur le mien, il continuait ses poussées, c'était merveilleux de sentir son corps peser sur moi. Un souffle d'air passa près de mon oreille, mais il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser que Jasper murmurait dans mon oreille, **« Je t'aime, je t'aime, » **encore et encore. Soudain, je sentis ses dents contre mon cou et mon corps se figea, le souffle court. **« Est-ce que tu es avec moi, maintenant ? » **en regardant dans ses yeux, je vis l'amour et la passion qu'il éprouvait pour moi il projeta ces émotions et énormément de désir, m'emmenant rapidement à l'extase. Jasper me touchait, front contre front, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme, plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

**« Je t'aime Bella. Je crois que te transformer après notre anniversaire est une fabuleuse idée. » **Il s'arrêta pour m'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. **« Laisse-moi parler à Peter de ce que tu veux, et voir si c'est faisable, d'accord ? » **Jasper avait un air concentré sur le visage, comme s'il essayait de désamorcer une bombe.

A cause de mon insécurité, les larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau. Je savais que je réagissais excessivement, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. **« Je suis désolée Jasper. » **dis-je tout doucement contre ses lèvres. **« Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Je crois que j'ai encore quelques problèmes, hein ? » **J'essayai de sourire, mais je ne pensais y être parvenue.

**« T'en fais pas Darlin'. On en a tous. » **Son sourire était à couper le souffle, et je sus que j'étais pardonnée pour mon attitude névrosée.

Le temps semblait n'avoir aucun sens quand j'étais avec Jasper j'étais si heureuse quand j'étais avec lui que j'en oubliais même le reste du monde. Le jour que je redoutais approchait à grands pas et il était évident que Peter était de plus en plus excité à mesure que passaient les jours.

Finalement, on y était. Je pris mon temps pour sortir du lit et prendre ma douche je m'occupai même de mes cheveux et me maquillait pour gagner du temps avant de descendre. L'odeur et le son du bacon qui cuisait, me conduisirent dans la cuisine, Char était aux fourneaux, me préparant un petit déjeuner digne d'un régiment. **« Bonjour. » **dis-je en me raclant la gorge. Char me tendit mon café et me dit bonjour.

**« Nom de dieu ! » **Oh non ! Et c'est parti ! **« Tu as l'air d'un sexe sur pattes, chérie ! » **Cria Peter dans la cuisine. Le mois était écoulé, et jamais il n'avait trahi sa parole ça m'avait fait une bonne pause, mais voilà, il était prêt à se venger. **« La dernière fois que nous sommes sortis et que tu t'es laissée aller avec ma femme, j'ai presque joui dans mon pantalon. » **A ce stade, j'étais déjà en train d'avaler mon petit déjeuner, essayant de ne pas rire de lui je fini par faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il disait jusqu'à ce que je remarque que Jasper avait un regard de tueur. **« …gicler sur ton cul. » **je devais le stopper avant que Jasper n'en fasse de la charpie.

**« D'accord ! On a compris Peter, tu es libre de l'accord qu'on avait passé. N'en fais pas trop ! De plus, je crois que Jasper est sur le point de mettre en morceaux si tu n'arrêtes pas. »**

**« C'est vrai. J'avais beaucoup de choses contenues, j'avais besoin de me lâcher. » **Peter fit un signe de tête à Jasper. J'étais surprise qu'il ne nous évite pas le reste de la journée. Il avait l'air tellement content de lui, et je voyais qu'il cherchait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir me dire. Parce que désormais, bien évidemment, tout devait être à connotation sexuelle, puisqu'il en avait été privé si longtemps.

J'avais passé les deux dernières années de ma vie avec un homme-vampire merveilleux. Notre anniversaire fut beau et simple à l'image de notre relation. Tout avec Jasper avait été facile la seule partie difficile était ce que je m'étais infligée. Comme décrire ma relation avec Edward et Jacob ce fut dur, mais une fois sorti, nous en étions revenu à "nous".

C'était impressionnant à quel point Jasper me connaissait bien pour notre anniversaire, il m'avait fait un dîner à la maison, et ce fut un grand repas. Puis nous avions échangé nos cadeaux je lui avais offert une bague de la guerre civile sur laquelle était gravé "Pride Of The South". Il l'adorait ! Jasper m'avait offert un bracelet d'éternité gravé de "Mon Eternité".

Après notre échange de cadeaux, nous avions passé le reste de la soirée sur le canapé à regarder des films j'avais fait du popcorn et bu du vin. Peter et Char finirent par descendre regarder la télé, et heureusement, Peter se comporta très bien, pour une fois.

**JPOV**

**« Stop! Stop ! » **Hurlait Bella tout en essayant d'échapper à Peter autour du feu. Bella était dans une phase où elle emmenait son caméscope partout. Ça ne me gênait pas, mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce qui la poussait à tout filmer.

**« Ze veux sucer ton sang ! » **criait Peter à Bella, ses doigts crochetés près de son visage. Cet accent débile faisait toujours marrer Char, juste à cause de la stupidité de l'histoire derrière cet accent. Je n'appréciais pas qu'il court après ma compagne en parlant de vouloir sucer son sang.

N'importe quelle personne qui verrait ça, trouverait que c'était adorable, pourtant. Ils étaient vraiment comme frère et sœur j'imaginais qu'Emmett serait un peu jaloux après les avoir vus ensemble. Mais Emmett était toujours bien mieux dans le rôle du grand frère, puisqu'il ne draguait pas constamment Bella. Après l'accord passé entre Bella et Peter, il avait énormément réduit ses tentatives de flirt ou ses taquineries, peu importe la manière dont vous l'interprétiez. Mais cet enfoiré avait toujours besoin de s'exprimer.

**« Lover boy ? » **ronronna Char de manière aguicheuse à son adolescent de mari. Peter s'arrêta net et le petit sourire sur son visage allait de paire avec l'humeur de sa femme. **« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose que tu pourrais sucer. » **Je levai les yeux au ciel sérieusement, ils pourraient être plus discrets. Bella vint vers moi quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu son camarade de jeu. Elle posa le caméscope sur un support que l'on avait créé et qui offrait une vue sur la totalité de l'espace autour du feu, et le laissa tourner. J'ouvris mes bras et elle s'y glissa parfaitement. **« Bye, Sissy. » **Char fit un clin d'œil à Bella puis déguerpit pour que son mari puisse la prendre en chasse.

Bella et moi restâmes ici, à regarder les étoiles, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Je me délectais de l'amour de Bella pour je ne sais quelle raison, il était plus intense ce soir-là que les autres fois. Pas que je m'en plaignais, mais j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi ses émotions étaient plus fortes ce soir. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas été si puissants le soir de notre anniversaire.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre plus vite, sa respiration n'était pas rapide, mais elle prenait de profonde inspiration, comme si elle essayait de se calmer. Je testais ses émotions, elle était nerveuse et un peu gênée je voulais lui demander ce qu'elle avait, mais j'attendais qu'elle me parle. Elle se tourna légèrement vers moi et commença à jouer avec mes doigts.

L'impatience prenait le dessus sur toutes mes émotions je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Bella. C'est dans des moments pareils que je rêverais d'avoir le don d'Edward. Son visage était si près du mien que j'étais sûr qu'elle pouvait sentir mon souffle ses yeux étaient baissés, fixés sur nos mains jointes. **« Je t'aime ! » **Murmurai-je contre sa tempe puis y déposai un tendre baiser. Ce geste lui donna le courage qu'elle cherchait, elle sourit et m'embrassa sensuellement sur les lèvres.

**« Jasper ? » **commença-t-elle, peu sure d'elle. **« Après ma transformation, je devrai changer mon nom, pas vrai ? » **J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. **« Après ma transformation…um…est-ce que je pourrai…um… » **Elle inspira un bon coup et cracha le morceau, **« Après ma transformation, est-ce que je pourrai porter ton nom de famille ? » **Demanda-t-elle si rapidement que ça eut l'air d'être un seul mot, que mes oreilles ne captèrent presque pas.

Elle voulait mon nom de famille ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle voulait se marier ? Devrais-je le lui demander ? **« Um…ça ne me gêne pas, Darlin'. » **Nous fûmes silencieux quelques minutes avant que l'un de nous deux parle.

**« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses du mariage Jasper, mais je ne veux pas de tout ça. Je sais que nous somme différents de mes parents, mais je ne veux pas me marier, jamais. » **Elle commençait à être mal à l'aise et je supposais que c'était dû au fait de mon absence de réaction. Je savais que je voulais lui demander de m'épouser je n'étais pas de ceux qui étaient pour tous les chichis qui entouraient un mariage, mais le gentleman du Sud en moi avait besoin de lui demander sa main.

**« Tu ne veux pas te marier du tout ? » **je ne pus dissimuler la déception dans le ton de ma voix et cela se vit sur son visage.

**« Un jour, peut-être dans notre situation, le mariage me semble futile. Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi, et je vais passer l'éternité avec toi. Qu'est-ce qu'un morceau de papier et une fête nous apporteront de plus ? » **Elle était à bout de souffle et baissa le regard sur ses mains nerveuses.

**« Mais tu veux prendre mon nom ? » **Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. **« Si tu es prête à prendre mon nom, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous marier ? » **elle allait m'interrompre, mais je la fis taire d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres charnues. **« Je ne dis pas que nous devons nous marier demain, avant que tu ne sois transformée je dis juste, qu'un jour, je veux t'épouser. » **je finis en lui projetant ma sincérité et mon amour.

Bella resta immobile et silencieuse durant plusieurs très longues minutes. Finalement, elle bougea sur mes genoux, uniquement pour se repositionner et se mettre à califourchon sur moi. Elle fit courir ses mains sur ma poitrine, mes épaules puis les accrocha à mes cheveux et je sentis mes ronronnements commencer. Elle regarda profondément dans mes yeux et je sentis sa résolution avant qu'elle ne réponde, **« Pour toi ? » **Avant qu'elle ne se penche, je sentis l'odeur de son désir et fermai mes yeux ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes dans un désir brûlant et elle approfondit le baiser sans attendre. Sa petite et douce langue essaya de s'introduire dans ma bouche, mais je nous repoussai dans la sienne. Elle se soumit dans l'instant et le baiser devint long et intense. Elle se recula pour rependre de l'air et je traçai son cou de baiser, remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Elle attrapa mon lobe et mordit dedans gentiment, puis murmura dans mon oreille, **« Un jour, je me marierai avec toi ! » **

Nous fîmes l'amour passionnément, toujours face à face je ne pouvais pas imaginer de pas la regarder. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'être en couple puisse être comme ça. Je pensais qu'Alice et moi étions compagnons, et j'en étais heureux, mais ça…les sentiments entre Bella et moi étaient ravageurs et n'en finissaient pas.

Cette nuit-là, je restai debout et repensai à notre accord. Je n'avais aucun problème à l'accommoder, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne pouvais pas lui acheter une bague de fiançailles. Je lui achèterai une qu'elle pourra porter, maintenant, ou non cela m'importait peu. Mais il fallait que lui offre quelque chose je crois que c'était la même part de moi qui voulait la marquer comme étant mienne.

J'avais acheté un anneau de fiançailles/mariage après notre discussion aujourd'hui, plusieurs mois après, j'étais prêt à le lui offrir. Je voulais désespérément faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais me ravisai, car ce n'était pas le style de Bella.

Nous avions passé une soirée très palpitante au club, avec Char et Peter, mais, étonnamment, Bella et Char ne s'embrassèrent pas. C'était comme s'il y avait une entente entre elles en dehors de ce bar, jamais elles ne s'embrassaient, ni se touchaient de façon inappropriée toutefois, elles flirtaient sans relâche à l'extérieur du bar. Certaines choses que je ne comprendrai jamais.

Bella m'entourait de sa chaleur, fermement, dessinant des petits dessins sur mon ventre, et traçant de temps en temps mes adbos. Elle soupira et je faillis presque tomber de la moto sous le poids de la joie et d'un amour pur. Ces émotions là me décidèrent je ferai ma demande à Bella d'une façon qui lui conviendra.

Au virage, je pris une petite route jusqu'à l'endroit que l'on aimait tant. La confusion de Bella surpassa la joie et l'amour qu'elle ressentait, et je sentais ses yeux sur moi, cherchant une réponse. Elle me serrait rigoureusement, j'accélérai et me garai sur le côté.

Le désir de Bella était écrasant, et peut-être que j'aurai dû lui dire pourquoi je m'arrêtais ici. **« Darlin', pour autant que j'aime ces émotions, ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis arrêté. » **Je lui fis mon sourire sexy, teinté de désir.

Bella se mit à bouder et je ne pus me retenir. A vitesse vampirique, je la soulevai, pris sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche et la suçotai. **« Oh, Bella. » **soupirai-je contre ses lèvres. **« J'ai besoin d'être sérieux un instant. » **Elle s'excusa, je fis un pas en arrière tandis qu'elle restait contre la bête sexy.

**« Bella ? » **Je faisais tourner la bague dans ma main, à l'intérieur de ma poche, cherchant le courage de sortir le discours que j'avais préparé. **« Je t'aime, nous avons… » **Oh, au diable le discours. **« J'avais un discours tout prêt, mais je vais faire ça à ta façon. » **Elle commençait à ne plus rien comprendre, ce demandant à quoi je pensais. **« Tu as accepté de m'épouser, un jour, » **elle réalisait, **« et ça me va parfaitement, mais en attendant, nous sommes fiancés. Bella ? Me ferais-tu l'honneur de porter ma bague ? » **

La réticence dans ses yeux et ses émotions commençaient à me faire regretter ma décision, mais pas réellement. Jamais je ne pourrai regretter d'avoir demandé la main de cette magnifique créature. **« Um… » **Elle regardait la bague, les larmes aux yeux, **« Est-ce que c'est une bague Claddagh ? » **Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

**« Oui. C'est la partie bague de fiançailles, l'anneau a des diamants et est incurvé pour s'adapter à la bague. Je comprends Bella. Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles te marier, mais je voulais t'offrir quelque chose. Et si tu y réfléchis bien, c'est toi qui m'as fait ta demande. » **Je savais que ce que je lui disais allait la laisser perplexe, et cela avait l'effet escompté. Ses émotions étaient multiples, elle avait un air concentré, se repassant sûrement cette nuit où elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait prendre mon nom.

**« Ce n'était pas… » **Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda dans les yeux, son consentement était un peu flou vu qu'elle n'avait fait aucune geste vers la bague. **« D'accord Jasper. » **dit-elle d'une voix faible. **« Puisque **_**je**_** te l'ai proposé en premier, alors tu as déjà ton alliance. » **Elle fit un signe de tête vers la bague Claddagh que je portais à la main droite. **« Je t'épouserai quand tu voudras. La bague est absolument époustouflante ! » **Elle leva sa main, remuant son doigt avec un sourire joueur.

**« Tu me rends tellement heureux beauté ! Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit, je t'attendrai ! » **Dis-je en plaçant la bague sur son annulaire gauche. Ses larmes coulèrent et ses émotions étaient, pour moi, mon pays des merveilles. Elle me serra si fort dans ses bras, que je pensais qu'elle s'était peut-être fait mal contre mon corps de pierre. Ses baisers emprunts de désir attirèrent mon attention, et je sautai sur la moto puis rentrai à la maison à toute vitesse, avec Bella enroulée autour de moi.

Au moment ou j'arrivai dans la chambre, Bella se frotta contre mon importante et douloureuse érection et continua ses baisers langoureux contre mon cou, mordant de temps en temps le lobe de mon oreille. Je l'allongeai sur le lit, complètement habillée et arrachai mes vêtements. J'aurais pu jurer entendre Bella gronder faiblement à ce geste, mais les humains ne grondent pas. J'alignai mon érection avec son centre et poussai en avant Bella relâcha un grognement guttural et passa ses mains le long de mon dos. **« Je t'aime Jasper. » **

A ses mots, je lui envoyai une cargaison d'amour et de dévouement, mélangée à du désir ses yeux roulèrent, absorbant les émotions. Sa respiration s'intensifia et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent si je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était, je pourrais croire que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Je mordillai sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que je sente sa frustration, et approfondi le baiser. Ma bouche recouvrant la sienne, je poussai une nouvelle fois contre son centre et elle gémit dans ma bouche. En toute sincérité, ce doit être ce que je préfère étouffer ses gémissements et ses grognements avec ma bouche m'excite. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas se contrôler, et que peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouve ou ce qu'elle fait elle va être bruyante.

Bella devenait impatiente et essayait de retirer ses vêtements, mais son corps était trop collé au mien **« Jasper ? S'il te plaît. » **Supplia-t-elle tandis que son bassin cherchait mon érection, que je maintenais, en fait, au-dessus d'elle.

La bonté machiavélique de mon cœur prit le dessus, je plaçai mes mains sur les boutons de sa chemise et, lentement, commençai à les défaire. Elle murmura encore mon nom, cherchant le contact un peu partout. Au bout d'une minute, je n'avais défait que deux boutons et embrassais sa poitrine quand elle perdit le contrôle.

**« Bordel Jasper ! Arrache ces putains de fringues ! » **Ce n'était pas la réaction que j'attendais, mais j'aurais du je déchirai tous ses vêtements sans avoir à bouger. Elle gémit de satisfaction quand mon érection entra en contact avec son centre brûlant et se mit à faire glisser sa chatte de haut en bas, cherchant désespérément la friction qui apaiserait son corps.

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon dos quand ma langue rencontra son téton tendu à bloc. Avec mes lèvres, je pinçai son téton et elle souleva son bassin, réussissant presque à me faire glisser en elle. Ses vaines tentatives pour se libérer de moi étaient amusantes, elle perdait toute logique. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais m'échapper, mais elle essayait quand même.

Bella finit par abandonner, et resta allongée, les yeux fermés, appréciant les sensations que j'infligeais à son corps. Je sentis de la malice s'infiltrer en elle, et le sourire diabolique qui s'afficha sur son visage confirma qu'elle essayait une autre façon d'accélérer les choses. Son désir me frappa, égalant la sensation qu'avait un humain lorsque l'eau glacée de la douche s'abattait sur lui ses yeux étaient clos et elle arborait toujours ce même sourire.

Visiblement, Bella avait gagné ce round je descendis ma main vers son centre et son impatience grandissait à chaque centimètre parcouru. Ses plis soyeux étaient toujours humides pour moi je n'avais même pas besoin de la stimuler ou de vérifier si elle était prête. Mais j'aimais cette partie de l'acte, et le visage qu'elle avait quand j'atteignais son petit bouton brûlant était la raison pour laquelle je l'appréciais tant. Elle exhala profondément et se mit à faire des petites rotations, en synchronisation avec mes mouvements. Quand elle fut proche, je descendis ma bouche sur ses seins et jouai avec tandis que son orgasme arrivait au sommet.

Un de mes autres passe-temps préféré en rapport avec le corps de Bella, était de prolonger son orgasme le plus longtemps possible. Je pouvais toujours utiliser mon don, mais de cette façon c'était encore plus marrant. Bella essaya de resserrer ses jambes, mais mon corps faisait barrage. Elle essaya de se dégager puis ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes, essayant d'empêcher mes doigts de jouer avec son petit bout sensible.

Ses gémissements étaient hors contrôle et son corps convulsait, ses orteils étaient recourbé et ses talons plantés dans mon dos. **« Jasper ! stop…st…je ne peux pas…ooohhhh ! » **Ces petits bout de phrases m'apportaient toujours beaucoup de plaisir. Je dus plaquer ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle céda enfin et poussait des cris incohérents.

Quand je trouvai qu'elle avait eu assez d'orgasmes pour le moment, je positionnai mon sexe contre son centre et poussai lentement. Elle cria quand j'entrai en elle. Son plaisir grimpait en flèche, j'accélérai mes poussées puis la libérai et laisser l'orgasme faire son chemin. **« Oh Mon Dieu, Jasper ! »**

**« J'aime te regarder quand tu jouis, bébé ! » **dis-je entre deux grognements.

Nos ébats furent lents et orgasmiques. Bella approchait d'un nouvel orgasme et se mit à mordre mon cou. Ce geste déclenchait toujours une montée de venin dans ma bouche. Ma délivrance n'était pas loin derrière la sienne. Elle rompit notre baiser, me regarda droit dans les yeux et dit, **« Je suis prête ! »**

J'étais préparé à ce jour depuis que nous en avions discuté. Je savais qu'elle voulait être mordue pendant que nous faisions l'amour, mais nous n'avions toujours pas précisé de date. Alors, je m'y préparais à chaque fois que j'allais chasser, je me gorgeais de sang devant la possibilité que le soir même, serait le grand soir.

J'avais un peu peur. Dans le feu de la passion, je pouvais toujours perdre le contrôle, et c'était terrifiant. Tout en continuant mes poussées, je voulais mettre des mots sur mes craintes, **« Bella… » **Je fus interrompu par Bella qui me donna la force nécessaire.

**« J'ai confiance en toi. » **Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et attrapa mes épaules pour se positionner. Me tête retomba contre son cou son point de pulsations à quelques centimètres de mes dents.

Je me mis à lui murmurer des je t'aime à n'en plus finir. Bella m'envoyait son amour et sa confiance, mêlés à son désir puisque j'étais toujours plongé au paradis. Je m'armai de courage pour ce qui allait suivre, laissant le venin envahir ma bouche.

Bella devait être au sommet de son orgasme avant que je ne la morde, alors je

me mis à pousser en elle plus fort, en quête de cet orgasme que nous attendions tous deux, désespérément. Bella me criait son amour et son plaisir, et quand son dernier cri explosa, je mordis dans la peau de son cou.

* * *

><p>On y est, Bella est en cours de transformation, ce qui veut dire, qu'au prochain chapitre, Bella sera un vampire! Y en un qui va pouvoir se lâcher!<p>

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	19. Ch 19 : 10 ans plus tard

**Bonjour!**

**le voilà, le voilà, je suis désolée pour le retard...**

**Les bonnes nouvells c'est que c'est un très long chapitre et que la suite est déjà traduite, donc le délai de publication entre les deux sera assez court, cette fois!**

**Céline : pour Bella vampire, ça se passe maintenant, juste en-dessous. Pour ce qui est des Cullen...**

_Juste pour info, ce chapitre comporte des flash back qui sont en italique_

**Merci à ma beta pour la correction!**

la fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 19 : 10 ans plus tard

**JPOV**

**« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » **Le pasteur avait terminé son sermon, j'avais saisi Bella par la taille et l'avais tirée vers moi. L'anticipation de ce geste m'avait rendu lubrique, et les émotions tournaient en boucle entre Bella et moi. Juste avant que nos lèvres ne se touchent, Bella avait projeté son amour absolu et son adoration pour moi. Nos lèvres étaient entrées en contact et le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Pouvoir utiliser toute ma puissance sur Bella n'était comparable à aucune autre sensation dans ce monde.

Quand j'avais rêvé de la transformation de Bella, j'avais toujours pensé que quelque chose me manquerait, mais j'avais eu tord. Rien ne me manquait c'est sûr, ses rougissements et sa chaleur étaient agréables, mais qu'elle soit comme moi, était indescriptible. Même si nous étions tous les deux froids comme la pierre, elle me paraissait chaude, et je n'avais pas besoin de rougissement pour savoir qu'elle était gênée, ou ce genre de choses.

Bella s'était reculée avec un sourire magnifique, Peter et Char avaient applaudi et sifflé, dans le fond. **« Je vous aime Madame Whitlock. » **Ses sourires étaient maintenant magnifiquement aveuglants et le pasteur avait fait quelques pas en arrière.

**« Mon Dieu, je t'aime tellement, Jasper. » **

Quel chanceux j'étais d'avoir avec moi une créature telle que Bella ! Quand nous avions parlé mariage, il y a tant d'années, je n'avais pas imaginé que nous serions mariés, dix ans plus tard. A la façon dont Bella avait parlé du mariage, j'avais pensé que j'aurais à attendre des siècles avant de sauter le pas.

Un jour, Bella avait juste décidé qu'elle était prête, et je lui avais volontiers accordé tout ce qu'elle voulait faire. Cette idée m'avait mené à une petite chapelle de Las Vegas, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt j'avais pu porter mes bottes et mon chapeau de cow-boy, Bella, quant à elle, portait une blouse d'un rouge profond sur un jean noir moulant, et ses bottes de cow-boy. Elle avait aussi son collier d'éternité que je lui avais offert au début de notre rencontre, et les boucles d'oreilles offertes par Peter et Char. Durant ses années vampires, elle avait commencé à plus se maquiller – même si elle n'en avait pas besoin – et à légèrement boucler ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air d'une apparition.

Peter l'avait câlinée très tendrement, mais tout de même de façon appropriée, et je m'étais mis à penser à Emmett. Il mourait d'envie de voir Bella, mais elle refusait toujours de voir les Cullen. Il l'avait suppliée de venir leur rendre visite et depuis qu'Emmett était dans l'impossibilité d'échapper à Rosalie, les suppliques avaient commencé.

Alice appelait tous les trente-six du mois pour s'assurer que j'étais heureux. Elle allait piquer une crise quand elle verrait que l'homme qu'elle essayait de piquer, était celui de Bella, sa meilleure amie. Je ne savais pas si elle serait furieuse ou si elle se sentirait horrible.

Nous nous étions mis en route pour l'hôtel pour aller jouer. Bella et moi allions partir dans une heure pour notre lune de miel, et Peter et Char avaient voulu passer un peu de temps avec Bella avant notre départ. Ils l'aimaient vraiment comme quelqu'un de la famille, et cela réchauffait mon cœur, mort depuis longtemps. Ils l'avaient acceptée si facilement, et je savais que je n'aurais pas pu demander meilleure famille que ces deux là.

Nous étions en route pour l'Irlande Bella avait pensé que cela était parfait puisque nos bagues étaient originaires de là-bas. Elle était très excitée en dix ans, vous auriez pu penser qu'elle aurait voyagé partout où elle le voulait, mais Bella étant Bella, elle avait eu peur d'être entourée d'humains.

Il y avait environ un an, nous avions réussi à l'emmener dans ce bar qui lui manquait tant, et elle s'en était bien sortie. Ca n'avait pas été sa première fois au milieu d'humain, mais la première fois dans un espace fermé avec eux. Nous avions fait ça pendant une année, puis elle avait décidé qu'elle était prête à se marier.

Char avait eu du mal à dire au revoir à Bella, tandis que Peter n'avait cessé de lever les yeux au ciel. **« Char, ils ne partent que pour un mois. Vous avez été ensemble, chaque jour, pendant plus de dix ans je pense que nous pouvons tous profiter d'un moment seuls avec nos compagnons. N'es-tu pas d'accord, Darlin' ? » **Le désir de Char avait grimpé d'un coup et j'avais été prêt à déguerpir.

Le vol était magnifique les campagnes d'Irlande étaient à couper le souffle. Bella était évidemment sur le siège côté hublot, profitant du paysage. Durant mes 170 années, j'avais été de partout et tout vu, mais ressentir ces sensations au travers de Bella, c'était comme voir toutes ces choses pour la première fois.

Sentir ces émotions me ramena droit à son premier jour en tant qu'immortelle. Quelle aventure ce fut ! J'avais déjà changé des personnes avant regardez Peter, mais je n'avais jamais vécu une telle expérience.

_L'euphorie enveloppa mon corps tandis que je m'abreuvais de Bella. Je n'avais jamais goûté quelqu'un d'aussi savoureux qu'elle de toute mon existence. Bella tremblait encore sous l'effet de son orgasme quand je me détachai de son cou. Une larme solitaire s'échappa de son œil durant mon intrusion. Je me retirai d'elle et mordis rapidement ses poignets et ses chevilles puis je m'avançai vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et plantai mes dents. Je grognai contre sa jambe, le goût de son sang et l'odeur de son désir, mêlés à mon essence, se faufilaient jusqu'à mon nez tandis que je buvais._

_Peter et Char approchaient de la maison, je courus alors à la salle de bain chercher une serviette pour nettoyer Bella. Je l'essuyai et l'habillai mais elle ne fit aucun bruit. Ses émotions me disaient qu'elle était toujours avec nous elle ressentait la douleur comme toute personne, mais elle ne criait pas et n'agitait pas ses bras dans tous les sens._

_Après avoir enfilé un pantalon, j'ouvris la porte pour Peter et Char ils étaient alarmés, je présumais donc qu'ils avaient déjà senti le sang de Bella. Ils débarquèrent comme ils étaient de la police._

_Je dus prendre le temps de leur expliquer ce que Bella voulait pour après ce qu'elle attendait de Peter et Char. Au début, ils ne furent pas très réceptifs, seulement parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas complètement pourquoi elle voulait s'abstenir, mais finalement, ils choisirent d'honorer les souhaits de Bella, de la façon dont elle le voyait._

_Après 48h, nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Bella n'avait pas fait un bruit, ni aucune forme de mouvements Char était perchée sur la banquette de la fenêtre, Peter était au pied du lit, fixant le mur, alors que j'étais blotti contre Bella, essayant de lui envoyer toutes les émotions positives que je pouvais._

_Le deuxième jour, le soleil commençait à se lever quand le cœur de Bella s'emballa. Il battait si fort que je pensais qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Peter, Char et moi échangeâmes un regard, pensant qu'il était trop tôt pour que la transformation soit achevée. _

_Sa douleur s'intensifia et elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement puis se mit à haleter. Peter et Char se tenaient près de la porte, l'attendant, mais prenant aussi toutes les précautions de sécurité pour le réveil d'un nouveau-né. Peter était devant Char, protecteur, pas de façon manifeste, mais pas moins protectrice pour autant. Il baissa les yeux de manière soumise et non menaçante, considérant le réveil éminent du nouveau-né Char affichait la même expression._

_La poitrine de Bella culmina au plus haut point et elle émit un cri déchirant qui nous fit tous fléchir. Sa poitrine retomba et quand elle toucha le lit, son cœur s'arrêta et nous nous figeâmes._

_Nous devenions plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait tandis qu'elle était là, allongée j'étais littéralement en train d'attendre que ma belle au bois dormant se réveille. Elle chercha inutilement de l'air et ouvrit les yeux. Elle fixait le plafond essayant, j'imaginais, de comprendre ce que voyaient ses nouveaux yeux. Elle était confuse et émerveillée._

_**« Bella. » **__murmurai-je si bas que des vampires auraient eu du mal à m'entendre, puis je fis un pas vers elle. Sa respiration et son corps se figèrent, et je la sentis affolée. Elle s'échappa du lit si vite que j'eus du mal à la suivre. Elle atterrit sur notre commode, perchée comme un oiseau. __**« Darlin', tout va bien. » **__Je levai les mains, signe universel de capitulation. Peter et Char maintenaient leurs positions, mais de temps en temps, jetaient un coup d'œil à Bella. Le désir de Peter grimpa en flèche, et Char était en admiration devant elle. __**« Te souviens-tu de nous ? » **__Je priais pour qu'elle se souvienne de certaines choses que nous avions vécues ensemble. A cet instant, je compris pourquoi elle avait toujours ce foutu caméscope avec elle. Elle s'était bien plus préparée à cette vie que je ne l'avais pensé. Elle s'était servie du caméscope pour mieux se rappeler de sa vie._

_**« Jasper ? » **__La voix de Bella sonna comme le plus beau des accords que j'aie jamais entendu et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement. Ses yeux louchaient, comme si elle avait du mal à me voir, et elle inclina sa tête sur le côté._

_**« Oui, Darlin'. » **__Je fis un autre pas en avant, mes mains toujours levées. __**« De quoi te souviens-tu mon cœur ? » **__Demandai-je avec prudence, essayant d'estimer ses souvenirs espérant secrètement qu'elle en ait assez. Heureusement, elle se rappelait de mon prénom._

_Elle regarda vers le sol, puis tout autour de la pièce, évaluant ses propres souvenirs. __**« Je me souviens de tout. » **__Murmura-t-elle très vite. C'était impossible que quelqu'un se souvienne de tout._

_**« Vraiment ? » **__Demanda Peter, ce qui fit bondir Bella de l'autre côté de la chambre, sur la banquette de la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je pus sentir sa confiance et son sentiment de sécurité alors qu'elle atterrissait derrière moi. __**« Désolé, Bells. » **__Peter leva les mains, imitant ma posture._

_**« Jasper ? » **__Appela Bella et je me tournai vers elle. Je pouvais voir ses narines se dilater, analysant l'air autour de nous. Elle essayait probablement de déterminer qui représentait une menace pour elle. Elle lécha ses lèvres puis me regarda dans les yeux. Se détendant rapidement, elle me plaqua contre le mur opposé, mes mains verrouillées de chaque côté, et dans des moments pareils, il était impossible de contrôler le Général. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle avait besoin de faire avant même de s'intéresser au sexe, mais ses gestes étaient dominateurs et exigeants, et cela m'excitait. J'essayai de dégager mes bras de son emprise, ce qui la fit gronder et resserrer sa prise. C'en était presque douloureux sa force de nouveau-né brillait à cet instant. Elle fit glisser son nez le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon point de pulsation et lécha, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. __**« Tu sens comme la maison. » **__Dit-elle contre mon cou, enfouissant son nez dans le creux entre mon épaule et mon cou._

_Dans le fond, Char soupira, soulagée qu'il ne se passe rien de méchant. Les instincts de Bella se réveillèrent et son étreinte devint écrasante. __**« A moi ! » **__Gronda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Mon caleçon bondit à ces mots, elle le sentit et ronronna._

_**« Fais-lui la misère Bella ! » **__Cria Char avant de déguerpir de la maison. Peter se mit à rire, ferma la porte, et sortit de la maison, tranquillement._

_**« Nous avons nos téléphones Jasper. Bella ? » **__Bella cessa de me renifler et pencha sa tête dans sa direction. __**« Vas-y doucement avec le Major. Je veux le retrouver un seul morceau, soldat. » **__Le rire de Peter s'évanouit dans l'air._

_**« A moi ! » **__Gronda une nouvelle fois Bella, se pressant contre moi et frottant son centre contre mon érection déchaînée. Je lui donnai un coup de bassin._

_**« Tout à toi, Darlin' » **__Dis-je d'une voix rauque. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire l'amour pendant des années s'envoyer en l'air ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Le regard dans les yeux de Bella me disait qu'elle était sur le point de me posséder. J'avais hâte._

_Elle attaqua mes lèvres et plongea sa langue dans ma bouche, c'était foutrement fantastique de la sentir en moi sans inquiétude. Elle gagna la bataille à l'intérieur de ma bouche je lui donnerais ce qu'elle voudrait._

_Elle relâcha mes bras pour entrelacer ses petites mains dans mes cheveux elle tira avec force sur ma tête et attaqua ma gorge, mordillant et suçotant de bas en haut. A cet instant, sa joie était enivrante elle prenait vraiment plaisir à être capable de me déplacer et de faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi._

_Essayant d'être aussi rapide qu'elle, je permutai nos corps, de façon à cee qu'elle soit plaquée au mur, et l'odeur de son désir se répandit dans la chambre, instantanément. Je gémis contre son cou, l'odeur était encore plus suave, en tant que vampire. Être intime sans avoir à se soucier de son sang était aussi nouveaux, et c'était excitant de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais avec Bella._

_Je m'appuyai vigoureusement contre son centre et elle grogna, __**« J'aime sentir ton poids sur moi. » **__Je taquinai le bout de ses seins à travers son t-shirt, mais, visiblement, Bella le vampire était impatiente. Elle déchira son haut, me donnant plein accès à ses seins, ronds et tendus. Pour la première fois, je mordis son téton, et Bella gronda son envie de sexe. Le son se dirigea directement vers ma queue et je me pressai contre elle, à maintes reprises, simulant l'acte._

_Ensuite, Bella s'affaira à arracher le reste de nos vêtements, et nos corps se reconnectèrent dans un bruit sourd. Je n'allais pas plus gaspiller son temps, je me glissai en elle et frappai contre son corps comme j'avais toujours voulu le faire. Ses cris me stimulaient, et quand elle demanda plus fort et plus vite, je me laissai aller à mon côté animal et lui donnai tout de moi. __**« Jasper ! » **__Elle était proche, j'accélérai à nouveau, lui montrant de quoi j'étais réellement capable._

**« Jasper ? » **Alors que j'arrivais au bout de ma délivrance, j'ouvris mes yeux qui rencontrèrent directement l'arrière d'un siège d'avion. Je fus un peu perdu pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je m'étais laissé aller rêvasser.

**« Eh bien, cow-boy. J'espère vraiment que tu pensais à moi, sinon tu vas devoir t'expliquer. » **Dit-elle malicieusement, avec un regard bien appuyé sur mon entre-jambe. J'étais complètement excité et ça se voyait à travers mon jean. Bella m'envoya ses émotions les plus lubriques.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas interrompu, Darlin' ? Je n'ai pas grondé ou fais autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demandai-je, un peu gêné de m'être laisser aller en public.

**« Je profitai du spectacle. » **Elle sourit et lécha ses lèvres, **« Les expressions de ton visage étaient exquises et je ne me suis pas sentie capable de t'arrêter en plein élan. En plus, les émotions qui t'habitaient étaient enivrantes. » **Je jetai unœil autour de moi pour voir si j'avais affecté quelqu'un. **« T'en fais pas, cow-boy, j'ai tout gardé pour moi. »**

Bella était vraiment une femme délicieuse. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait pourrait, à lui seul, humilier n'importe quel vampire. **« En fait, tu m'as interrompu. Pourquoi ? » **

**« Nous allons atterrir et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un moment pour…ahem…ajuster le Général. Les femmes de ce vol n'ont pas besoin de voir ce qui m'appartient. » **Dit-elle, sa possessivité ressortant d'elle. Bella était incroyablement possessive, et je trouvais ça carrément attachant. Certains verraient ça comme de la dominance, moi je trouvais ça super sexy.

Je conduisis jusqu'à la villa et Bella regardait tout ce qu'il y avait sur le chemin. Si elle n'avait pas ses sens de vampires, elle ne pourrait pas voir tout ce qu'elle voudrait.

Alors que nous nous garions, nous nous retrouvâmes devant une résidence absolument magnifique. Le site web appelait ça une villa isolée, mais ça ressemblait à un putain de château. Bella m'envoya son admiration et j'étais plus que d'accord avec elle. Tout était vert et marron, à l'endroit même où ça devait l'être Bella aimait particulièrement le marron, je n'en connaissais pas vraiment la raison.

Rapidement, je soulevai Bella dans mes bras, elle simula un petit cri de surprise pour gonfler mon égo. Elle se mit à rire alors que nous approchions de l'entrée du château. **« Mme Whitlock. » **dis-je poliment avant de franchir le seuil.

L'endroit avait une pièce principale immense. Une des salles de bain avait un toit mais un seul mur, donc, en fait, la salle de bain était à l'extérieur, et avait une grande baignoire sur pieds. La chambre était impeccable le robuste lit king size avait une moustiquaire chic – la moustiquaire servant, évidemment, à éloigner les bestioles des humains – le couvre-lit semblait avoir été fait pour une personne de sang royal, avec ses couleurs noires et or de partout.

La pièce principale, ou pièce de vie, était aussi à l'image d'un roi. Les meubles étaient plus grands que la normal et confortables, même pour mon corps de pierre. La cheminée était ancienne et collait parfaitement au style de la villa, ou château. Il y avait de nombreuses pièces, chambres, salles de bain, bureaux, une cuisine, bien sûr, et un jardin.

Le jardin était à couper le souffle, la piscine reluisante, et le jacuzzi, attrayant il y avait un hamac suspendu entre deux arbres, et une balancelle, de l'autre côté du jardin. Et bien évidemment, la particularité que nous préférions était la forêt adjacente. Il y avait un chemin qui menait sur le côté du château, et j'avais hâte d'y aller.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et Bella et moi décidâmes de faire un feu et de nous blottir sous la couette pour lire. Nous étions assis depuis une heure et je voyais que Bella avait la tête ailleurs. **« J'aime ça Jazz. » **Finit-elle par dire.

**« Tu aimes quoi, beauté ? » **Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

**« Être seule, avec toi juste comme ça. » **Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, un peu timide à cet instant. Bella était une créature fascinante. Après toutes les choses et activités que nous avions partagées, elle trouvait encore le moyen d'être gênée devant moi. Je trouvais ça attendrissant. **« Ne te méprends pas, j'aime Peter et Char, mais c'est agréable de ne pas être tout le temps avec d'autres personnes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est, qu'en aucune façon, je ne voudrais être nomade, mais crois-tu que, une fois par an, nous puissions partir un mois ou deux et vivre sans se soucier de rien ? » **Elle me regarda dans les yeux, pleine d'espoir. Ce sentiment ce confirma quand elle me le fit partager.

Surprenante créature, en effet les capacités qu'elle possédait en faisaient un être unique. Personne n'aura jamais connaissance de ses pouvoirs à moins d'une absolue nécessité. Je savais que ces ordures de Volturi ne reculeraient devant rien pour mettre la main sur elle. Les seuls qui connaissaient son pouvoir étaient Peter et Char, et seulement parce qu'ils étaient présent quand elle l'avait découvert.

Bella était retournée à sa lecture, finalement capable de se concentrer, maintenant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Une fois de plus, mes pensées dérivèrent vers la beauté assise à côté de moi…

_Bella et moi nous écrasâmes sur le lit mais il protesta et céda sous notre force. __**« Darlin', tu es incroyable. Je ne pensais pas qu'être avec quelqu'un pouvait sembler si vrai. » **__Elle acquiesça d'un petit hum et se blottit contre mon corps, frottant déjà son centre contre moi. __**« Bébé, j'adorerais faire ça toute la nuit avec toi, mais tu as besoin de chasser tu n'as pas soif ? » **__Demandai-je, l'inquiétude s'entendant clairement dans ma voix. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de ma part de lui avoir fait l'amour en premier lieu, au lieu de m'occuper de sa soif, mais elle était forte et exigeante, et je ne pouvais pas lui résister, pas plus que je ne le voulais._

_**« Maintenant que tu en parles, ma gorge me fait mal. Oui ! Allons-y maintenant ! » **__Sa soif devint si intense que j'avais presque du mal à gérer la mienne. Elle sauta du lit, et en une seconde, s'habilla de mes vêtements. Elle était exquise, vêtue ainsi. Elle portait mon caleçon noir et blanc, un soutien gorge vert et un débardeur noir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. __**« Allez trainard. Je suis presque tentée de partir sans toi. » **__Elle se détourna de moi et cria, __**« PETER ! CHAR ! JE VEUX CHASSER ! » **__Ils sortirent de la maison en trombes._

_Peter et Char ne faisaient qu'observer, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment je chassais. Ils n'étaient jamais venus avec moi, et je pouvais sentir la curiosité émaner d'eux. __**« Vous n'avez jamais vu Jasper chasser ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si curieux ? » **__Humm ? Je ne trouvais pas que leurs visages exprimaient leur curiosité._

_Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre à la question de Bella, l'odeur d'un ours arriva jusqu'à elle et elle fila, sans aucune hésitation. Ses instincts prirent le dessus et elle tua l'ours, avec grâce. J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire qu'elle était propre, mais elle en avait de partout. Le débardeur noir était couvert de sang d'ours, ainsi que quelques parties de son corps, ce qui était, en fait, plutôt sexy je me voyais déjà la lécher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit toute propre. Concentre-toi Jasper ! Elle a besoin de chasser._

_Elle repoussa l'ours et était sur le point de se tourner vers nous, quand elle repartit. Peter demanda où elle allait, vu qu'aucun de nous n'avait rien senti, mais je n'avais pas de réponse à lui donner. Elle était vraiment rapide, et je me rendis compte que j'allais devoir garder un œil sur elle, de manière plus efficace. Elle pourrait attaquer un humain en ce moment même, que je ne le saurais même pas._

_Peter, Char et moi nous mîmes à la recherche de Bella, et après plusieurs minutes de panique, nous tombâmes sur elle, drainant un autre ours, recouvrant sa proie de manière protectrice. Peter et Char restèrent en arrière, tandis que j'avançais de quelques pas, mais Bella se mit à me grogner dessus. Elle était un vampire depuis presque 48 heures, mais la maturité dont elle faisait preuve m'avait fait oublier l'âge qu'elle avait réellement. _

_Elle continuait de gronder tout en drainant sa victime et me regarda dans les yeux, aspirant toujours le sang. Je reculai et levai les mains pour lui montrer que je capitulais. Ses grondements s'apaisèrent et ses yeux changèrent encore ils n'avaient plus ce rouge vif d'il y a deux jours, ils étaient noirs comme la nuit et je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'elle allait faire._

_**« Recule Major ! » **__Murmura Peter avec insistance. Je secouai la tête et maintins ma position._

_Bella enleva ses lèvres de l'ours mort et demanda, d'une façon étrangement calme, __**« N'as-tu pas encore compris que tu m'appartiens ? » **__Peter et Char se mirent à rire alors que nous commencions à tous comprendre ce qui allait se passer entre Bella et moi. Elle allait me revendiquer, comme une compagne le devrait._

_Je n'avais pas ce même besoin urgent de la revendiquer, parce que je l'avais déjà fait de bien des façons, et le monstre et l'homme en moi en étaient tous deux satisfaits. Le plus incroyable, c'est que Bella avait marqué son corps de sa propre volonté et l'avait revendiqué pour moi. A vrai dire, la transformation avait embellit le tatouage, et le marbre sous l'encre le faisait briller et lui donnait plus de relief. Ensuite, il y avait, évidemment, la marque de ma morsure sur son cou. Bella ressentait l'envie de me mordre. Connaissant Bella, elle allait probablement se sentir mal après avoir fait ça, à cause de toutes mes autres cicatrices, mais celle-ci, je l'attendait avec impatience. Elle vaudrait la peine d'endurer la douleur._

_Bella relâcha sa proie et fonça sur moi à une vitesse inestimable. Elle voudrait mettre la honte à ce pauvre Edward je crois qu'elle surpasserait n'importe quel vampire, de ses capacités, à sa beauté, il n'y avait personne qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Rosalie allait se prendre une sacrée claque quand elle verrait Bella si elle la voyait un jour._

_Bella se jeta sur moi et attaqua ma bouche alors que je pouvais déjà sentir la sienne sur le Général…_

Encore perdu dans mes pensées, je me refocalisai sur le présent, alerté par la sensation de la bouche de ma femme autour de ma queue, qui frappa le fond de sa gorge, à plusieurs reprises. Dieu merci, les vampires n'avaient pas de problèmes d'écœurement. **« Putain Bella ! Tu pourrais prévenir ! » **Dis-je, sans force.

Elle relâcha mon membre avec un petit pop, et je grondai sous l'effet. **« Je l'ai fait mon amour. Tu ne faisais, tout simplement, pas attention à ta magnifique femme ! » **Elle aimait déchirer les vêtements et les siens furent en lambeaux en peu de temps, ce qui donna une vue complète sur son corps délicieux. Je la rejoins en arrachant également mes vêtements. Elle se mit à gronder à la minute où ma poitrine fut à nu. Elle était toujours tellement excitée quand elle me regardait, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir comme un Dieu en sa présence.

Elle fit pression sur mes boules et soudain, je me libérai dans sa gorge. Elle savait comment travailler mon corps, c'était certain. Alors que mes ronronnements se calmaient, elle continuait à lécher et caresser ma queue, déposant de légers baisers un peu partout. **« Je t'aime Bella. » **

Elle aimait me montrer sa domination, c'était juste quelque chose à laquelle je devais m'habituer. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'humaine que je pouvais contenir et façonner selon mes envies…

_Plus tard dans la soirée, le visage plongée au cœur de son intimité, je lapai tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Son orgasme arrivait à sa fin et je me préparai à la maintenir, prolongeant son orgasme, comme j'aimais tant le faire._

_A la minute où son orgasme fut terminé, elle donna un coup de rein si fort, qu'elle m'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la pièce. __**« Oh merde ! » **__J'étais trop abasourdi pour dire quoique ce soit. Ma petite coquine glissa du lit et déambula vers moi, balançant ses hanches._

_**« On dirait que tu ne plus me retenir cow-boy. » **__Je déglutis alors que ses mains se resserrèrent autour des mes poignets, au-dessus de ma tête. Son ton était délicieusement vicieux, tandis que plein de choses lui passaient en tête. __**« Crois-tu que je suis capable de te maintenir en place ? » **__demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que ça prenait._

_En un clin d'œil, je fus restreint au sol, à côté du lit, sur le dos. J'essayai de donner des coups de bassin pour l'enlever, mais elle grogna de plaisir, sentant ma queue se frotter contre elle. Lentement, elle la fit glisser en elle, et travailla mon corps à un rythme tortueusement lent. Je devenais impatient et essayait de me soulever plus vite, mais ses jambes étaient trop puissantes. Mon corps, ma virilité ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser. Je n'aimais pas me faire dominer, mais d'un autre côté, c'était incroyablement sexy._

_Bella se mit à accélérer et je fus frapper par une forte dose de désir. L'orgasme m'envahit et je jouis plus fort que jamais. Bella criait que c'était trop bon, encore et encore. Cette sensation était phénoménale ça devait être l'orgasme le plus long que j'ai jamais eu. Il a bien dû durer vingt minutes avant que Bella ne s'effondre sur ma poitrine. __**« Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Jasper ? » **__Dit-elle, d'un ton accusateur, même si je crois que ce n'était pas dans son intention._

_**« Je ne sais pas Darlin', mais tu dois reconnaître que c'est le meilleur orgasme qu'aucun de nous n'aie jamais eu. » **__Dis-je tout en caressant son dos._

_**« Ouais, mais tu t'es déjà servi de ton don avant, et ce n'a jamais été comme ça. » **__Elle avait raison, mon don était puissant, mais je ne m'étais jamais rapprocher d'un truc pareil._

**« Putain Jasper ! À quoi est-ce que tu penses depuis ces dernières 48 heures ? Tu t'es tapé une gaule monstrueuse dans l'avion, puis une autre il y a deux heures, et encore maintenant. S'il te plait, laisse-moi entrer dans ta tête. »**

Je hochai la tête et le désir de Bella augmenta instantanément tandis qu'elle lisait mes pensées. Les capacités de Bella, quelle aventure ce fut de les découvrir !

Elle se mit à rire quand mes pensées partirent tout autre part. **« Ce fut deux années très amusantes. Quoique, vous avoir, toi et Peter, à débattre sans arrêt de mes capacités, était encore plus drôle. » **Je ris avec elle en y repensant.

**« Je dois dire que ma partie préférée a été de faire tourner Peter en bourrique. Quand il a finalement admis que je pouvais lire ses pensées, on aurait dit que son jouet favori lui avait été confisqué. » **Dit Bella sans arrêter de rigoler…

_Bella s'en sortait extrêmement bien dans le style de vie qu'elle avait choisi. Peter et Char étaient surpris par son self contrôle et son habilité à penser de façon cohérente. Bella attribuait ces bons résultats au fait d'avoir eu le choix et d'avoir connu le vampirisme avant la transformation. J'étais d'accord je crois que ça avait tout à voir avec sa transformation. J'avais changé de nombreuses personnes, et elles avaient toujours réagit avec la même confusion, colère et soif de sang._

_Pourtant, d'un autre côté, elle ressemblait beaucoup à un nouveau-né ses pensées sortaient rapidement et toutes embrouillées. La plupart du temps, personnes ne comprenait de quoi elle parlait, des fois, c'était comme si elle pouvait lire nos pensées. _

_Nous avions donc conclu qu'elle avait le don d'empathie nous avions joué avec son don, et je pouvais dire, sans aucun doute, qu'elle était empathe. Peter et Char adoraient son don il semblait que Bella et moi nous nourrissions l'un l'autre, et c'était un cercle d'émotions sans fin. Je détestais voir ce qui se passait si jamais nous nous mettions en colère._

_La première fois que nous avions fait l'amour après sa transformation, nous avions tout de suite remarqué une différence, et je crois que c'est de s'en être rendu compte qui nous a fait sortir de cette spirale. Nous étions rentrés à la maison et en avions parlé avec Peter et Char, mais durant la conversation, Bella faisait l'impasse sur certains points et je pensai à eux, ce qui fit rebondir mon désir entre nous deux. Sans un mot, Bella attaqua ma bouche, et avant que je ne le réalise, il s'était passé quatre jours._

_Nous avions fini par nous doucher et rejoindre le vrai monde, mais Peter et Char étaient épuisés et nous remercièrent pour avoir arrêté. Ils étaient exténués, pour autant que cela soit possible pour un vampire. Ils partirent chasser immédiatement. Apparemment, Bella et moi projetions quand il y avait trop d'émotions entre nous. Je garantis à Peter et Char que nous aurions ceci sous contrôle d'ici dix ans._

_C'était environ une semaine après la transformation de Bella, nous passions une soirée tranquille et elle parlait à cent à l'heure. Personne n'essayait plus de l'interrompre quand elle changeait sans arrêt de sujet de discussion. Elle commençait à s'agiter, se leva de mes genoux et balança ses bras autour d'elle. Ses mains étaient au dessus de sa tête, je pouvais voir son dos nu et le Général se mit à remuer…soudain, Bella gronda sur Peter de façon inhabituelle._

_**« Quoi ? » **__Dit Peter, ressentant un peu de peur, mais il essayait de le cacher._

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » **__Demanda Bella d'une voix étrangement calme, mais on pouvait y distinguer une pointe d'espièglerie. Char et moi devions avoir un air perdu sur le visage, parce que Peter savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de notre part._

_**« Personne n'a rien dit ! Tu parlais encore à cent à l'heure et nous t'écoutions. » **__Dit Peter pour sa défense._

_**« Oh ? Tu viens juste de dire… » **__Bella s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et regarda nos expressions confuses. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens, comme on pouvait s'y attendre pour un nouveau-né. Mon Dieu, elle était magnifique ! Je l'aimais de tout mon être, mais avec cette tenue serrée, je ne pouvais que penser à la faire basculer pour…__** « Mon Dieu, Jasper ! Je suis en pleine crise et tout ce dont tu peux parler, c'est de sexe ! Peut-être que, après avoir compris pourquoi ton frère ressent le besoin de me dire des choses cochonnes, je pourrais m'occuper de tes besoins. »**_

_Sa colère commençait à grandir et je pensais qu'elle venait juste de lire dans mes pensées. Avant que je ne puisse parler, Bella intervint, __**« Je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées ! C'est ridicule ! Edward est le seul à pouvoir faire ça, et tu le sais. »**_

_PUTAIN DE MERDE !_

_Bella finit par s'arrêter et me regarda alors que tout un tas de jurons me passaient par la tête. __**« OHMONDIEU ! » **__hoqueta-t-elle. __**« Non Jasper ! On connait déjà mon don je suis empathe, juste comme toi ! Je ne veux rien d'autre ! »**_

_**« BORDEL ! Tu peux lire dans les pensées ? Eh ben, c'est juste putain de génial ! Tu sais, les choses que tu pourras entendre, ce sont juste des pensées qui ne sont pas censées sortir…juste des pensées ! » **__Peter faisait face à cette nouvelle avec médiocrité. Bella hocha la tête faisant comprendre qu'elle était d'accord ça allait demander un peu de temps avant de s'y habituer. Au moins, en vivant avec Edward, j'avais appris à contrôler mes pensées, mais pauvres Peter et Char…ça allait prendre un certain temps._

Bella et moi avions tant ri que nous aurions pu en pleuré. La beauté de ses capacités est qu'elle peut choisir de s'en servir ou pas. L'empathie, la télépathie, et la capacité de "voir" le futur, elle pouvait aussi contrôler les éléments de la Terre – la terre, le vent, le feu et l'eau – elle pouvait mettre n'importe quoi en lévitation, et elle avait un bouclier mental et physique. Ses boucliers étaient vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Elle pouvait protéger votre corps et votre esprit avec elle, ou protéger les personnes seulement.

Peter et moi avions eu de longues discussions à propos de ses facultés, et nous avions tous deux de solides et valables théories, mais c'était celle de Bella qui avait le plus de sens.

Bella pensait que, techniquement, elle n'avait qu'un seul don, celui d'absorber et de reproduire une capacité. Elle pensait qu'elle avait reçu l'empathie, la télépathie et la capacité de voir le futur, des Cullen, et que le contrôle des éléments ainsi que la lévitation, viendraient d'autres personnes rencontrées durant ces deux premières années. Elle pensait qu'elle avait dû croiser ou avoir été à proximité d'un vampire avant de connaître les Cullen c'était la seule façon pour expliquer le bouclier. Le dernier nomade avec qui nous avions été en contact pouvait traquer, un peu comme James l'avait fait avec Bella. Mais ce nomade était capable de traquer par la vue il pouvait voir sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, presque comme la vision d'un aigle. Après le départ du nomade, Bella se plaça au sommet d'une montagne et me dit exactement ce que Peter et Char étaient en train de faire, puis elle les appela pour confirmer. Peter et moi fûmes convaincus et approuvâmes sa théorie.

Elle était plutôt puissante mais Bella étant Bella, elle ne voulait aucun des pouvoirs qu'elle possédait. Elle pensait que l'enseignement que Peter et moi lui avions donnée pour se battre était suffisant pour se protéger.

Elle était aussi très effrayante. Oui, le Dieu de la Guerre avait peur d'une fille de 45 kilos. Quand elle avait découvert sa capacité à contrôler les éléments, elle nous avait tous foutu la trouille, même à elle. Le feu grandissait dans son corps et sortait par ses poignets la chose la plus flippante que j'avais jamais vu, fut de voir Bella assise au milieu d'un feu jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Peter, Char et moi avions tremblé de peur. Elle était restée dans le feu pendant 18 heures et en était ressortie nue ses cheveux étaient intacts et elle n'avait pas une égratignure. Ce fut terrifiant.

Environ cinq ans après sa transformation, elle avait voulu apprendre à se battre, elle ne voulait pas être faible – même si avec ses pouvoirs, elle était tout sauf faible – elle voulait quand même savoir, au cas où ils "disparaitraient un jour". Maintenant, elle était vraiment mortelle. Entre ses pouvoirs et ce que Peter et moi lui avions appris…je n'irai pas lui chercher des noises.

A côté de moi, Bella se mit à rire, indiquant qu'elle était toujours en train de lire mes pensées. **« Ne soit pas gêné… J'aime que tu penses à moi avec une haute estime. J'ai l'impression d'avoir de la valeur. » **Elle dit la dernière partie à voix basse et avec embarras.

**« Tu es plus que ce que je mérite, mon cœur. Je suis béni de t'avoir à mes côtés. » **Lentement, son amour grandit dans sa poitrine et son corps entier commença à se réchauffer. Puis toutes ses émotions me submergèrent son amour, sa passion, son admiration, son respect et son désir. Nous n'avions plus besoin de mots depuis longtemps les émotions étaient tellement plus fortes.

L'Irlande était magnifique. Bella et moi passions beaucoup de temps à explorer et visiter, mais nous passions encore plus de temps dans le feu de la passion. Notre lune de miel avait durée plus d'un mois, durant nos ébats amoureux, nous perdions toujours la notion du temps.

Ce soir était censé être notre dernier soir, mais nos corps avaient d'autres projets. Nous avions commencé la journée de façon très chaste nous en étions retournés à de tendres caresses et des mots doux. Nous avions chassé avant l'aube, lu dans le jardin et étions allés nous baigner à l'heure du déjeuner.

Nous étions allées sur notre plage isolée et avions nagé dans l'océan pendant des heures. La plupart de notre temps fut passé sous l'eau, depuis que Bella trouvait que c'était une prouesse extraordinaire. Bella arrivait à se faufiler, ce qui était très facile grâce à son invisibilité comme je le disais, son bouclier était une arme très puissante.

Elle attrapa mon pied et me traina jusqu'à ce que je pivote et brise sa prise. Physiquement, j'étais toujours plus fort qu'elle mais elle avait aimé me dominer durant cette première année. Cela avait été du sexe purement animal et nous en avions adoré chaque minute. Quand sa force avait commencé à s'amenuiser, j'en avais bien profité pour la punir.

Je vis l'eau onduler et chargea, espérant que ce soit Bella. En étant maintenant assez sûr, je percutai son corps et nous coulâmes vers le fond de l'océan, en raison de mon élan. Juste avant que nous n'atteignîmes le sol, Bella réapparut dans mes bras et verrouilla ses membres autour de moi. Nous touchâmes le fond, faisant se connecter nos sexes et je sentis le diaphragme de Bella vibrer du fait de son gémissement étouffé.

Son désir était élevé et continuait son ascension Bella aimait être poursuivie. Même en tant que vampire, elle aimait jouer à la proie traquée, cela la rendait très excitée.

Tandis que nous remontions doucement à la surface, Bella déchira son maillot de bain et arqua un sourcil. Je supposai qu'elle attendait que je me déshabille, mais j'aimais quand elle m'arrachait mes vêtements. Ça me donnait cette irrésistible sensation d'être désiré.

Nous fendîmes la surface de l'eau et elle se mit à se frotter contre ma queue, à travers mon caleçon. Elle me rendait dingue elle savait ce que j'attendais, mais faisait durer le plaisir, juste pour s'amuser. Elle se mit à ronronner et je restais là, la laissant n'en faire qu'à sa tête, de façon vicieuse, devenant plus dur à chaque seconde.

Je pouvais sentir l'envie de mordre arriver. Ce fut dur à supporter la première année j'aurais du y être préparé, puisque, même en tant qu'humaine, elle me mordait tout le temps. Je ne m'en souciais pas beaucoup à cette époque elle était un nouveau-né, honnêtement, elle ne connaissait rien d'autre. Elle marquait son compagnon et c'était par pur instinct, prise dans le feu de l'action. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal après elle connaissait mes sentiments par rapport à mes cicatrices, et s'en voulait pendant des jours après l'avoir fait. Cela lui prit du temps pour se rendre compte que ses morsures ne me dérangeaient pas. Je me sentais liée à elle, et de plus, ce n'en était que plus normal puisqu'elle avait marqué son corps de mon nom, et qu'elle portait aussi la marque de ma morsure.

Avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de se lever, j'arrachai mon caleçon et la retournai je me glissai rapidement en elle, et son grondement enragé me prouvait qu'elle avait, en effet, prévu de me mordre. Je pouvais déjà entendre ses dents s'approcher.

Ses grognements se transformèrent vite en ronronnements ses mains vinrent dans mes cheveux et s'y agrippèrent tandis que je la percutais. **« Vilaine Bella. Je t'ai dit de ne plus mordre ! » **Une de mes mains saisit son sein et pinça son téton, l'emmenant rapidement vers un autre orgasme.

**« Jasper ! » **Son désespoir avait pris le dessus, et je ne pus m'empêcher de nous envoyer dans les affres du désir. Son corps tremblait sous l'effet de l'énorme dose de luxure que je lui avais envoyée, et elle se mit à hurler mon nom. J'étais préparé à ce qu'elle me projette son désir en retour, mais ça n'étais jamais bien bon. Le désir qui venait de Bella surpassait tout, et je m'y perdais à chaque fois.

Nous atteignîmes la rive mais je ne m'embarrassais pas à aller jusque sur la plage. Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'écume, l'eau venant sur nous toutes les 30 secondes. Avec le désir qui tournait entre nous, je poussais en elle à vitesse vampirique, couvrant ses cris de ma bouche. J'adorais qu'elle gémisse, grogne, crie ou ronronne dans ma bouche.

Ce désir qui circulait entre nous était une sensation incroyable. C'était dur à décrire, mais la meilleure façon de l'expliquer était que c'était comme poursuivre constamment l'orgasme, ou encore mieux, la libération. Quand nous arrivions à un certain point, c'était comme jouir en permanence. Quand vous arrivez à ce point, c'est comme si vous essayiez, encore plus fortement, d'atteindre cette libération. C'était phénoménal.

C'était la meilleure baise que j'ai jamais eue. **« PUTAIN JASPER ! Dis-le à voix haute ! » **J'aurais du savoir qu'elle allait m'écouter. Elle adorait lire mes pensées quand nous nous laissions autant aller.

**« Tu…es…la meilleure…que…j'ai jamais eue ! » **Dis-je entre chaque poussée. Les ronronnements de Bella commencèrent à se faire plus forts, elle prit le contrôle et me retourna sur le dos. Je n'avais jamais aimé me faire dominer, mais avec Bella, c'était incroyable ! J'aimais la voir comme ça j'aimais savoir que je pouvais obtenir d'elle ce genre de réaction. **« Tu es splendide. » **La complimentai-je tandis qu'elle me chevauchait avec ardeur.

**« Plus. » **Grogna Bella, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses seins rebondissant sous ses efforts, ses petites mains ancrées à ma poitrine.

**« Domine-moi Bella ! » **Bella réussi à aller encore plus vite et je sus que j'allais jouir très vite. **« J'aime te voir me baiser ! »**

Son amour pour moi ressortait d'elle durant les moments les plus bizarres, et cet instant en faisait partie. Nous étions en pleine baise, et soudain, son amour pour moi la submergeait. Elle maintint son allure mais recouvrit ma poitrine et captura mes lèvres. Nos corps étaient scellés, mes mains reposaient sur ses hanches et sentaient ses muscles se contracter tandis qu'elle me chevauchait. **« Tu es si bonne Bella ! Tu as l'air d'une déesse, à cheval sur ma queue ! » **Marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle grogna dans ma bouche.

Son antre se resserra, elle était au bord de la jouissance. Encore une fois, son envie de mordre se glissa parmi ses émotions j'attrapai sa tête et la tins fermement dans mes mains. **« S'il te plait, Jasper ! » **Me suppliait-elle, sachant que je savais ce qu'elle demandait. Elle se mit à onduler ses hanches, juste de la façon dont j'aimais, et je sus que j'allais céder. Au moins, avec elle, les morsures étaient toujours au même endroit.

**« S'il te plaît ! » **exigea-t-elle maintenant, comme elle n'obtenait pas de réponse. Je relâchai sa tête et saisis ses hanches pour contrôler ses mouvements. Son sourire était à couper le souffle. Elle dévora mes lèvres suçant vigoureusement celle du bas. Elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, cherchant son point fétiche, et alors que son orgasme la consumait, elle m'envoya toutes ses émotions, essayant de tempérer la sensation d'être mordu. Nos orgasmes nous emportèrent, nos cris de plaisirs emplirent l'air et Bella referma ses dents sur moi. Ce geste sublimait son orgasme et elle m'envoyait toujours cette sensation avec reconnaissance.

Nous émergeâmes de notre bulle cinq jours plus tard, ayant un supplément à payer, puisque nous étions censés être partis il y a quelques jours. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, Peter et Char avaient l'air de s'ennuyer et étaient excités de nous voir, ou peut-être plus Bella que moi.

**« Nouvelles marques Major ? » **demanda-t-il Peter avec un sourire diabolique. **« Regardez ce petit chaton devenir plus fort qui aurait cru que cette petite chose ferait obéir le Major ? » **Continua Peter sans que ce soit particulièrement diriger à quelqu'un. Le grondement qui m'échappa lui signifia de se calmer, et Bella avait une expression embarrassée.

Elle se déhancha jusqu'à lui et murmura, de façon séductrice, à son oreille, **« Imagine les choses que je lui permets de faire, et tu comprendras pourquoi il me laisse le dominer. » **Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis Bella et Char disparurent dans la maison.

Bella défit les bagages avec l'aide de Char et lui donna les cadeaux pour elle et Peter. Je savais que Bella voudrait se détendre après tant de temps passer loin de la maison, alors Peter et moi allumèrent un feu et je pris ma guitare. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas chanté notre chanson, et je pensais que ce serait une jolie façon de terminer notre lune de miel.

**« Aimerais-tu te doucher Major ? » **Murmura Bella, de manière aguicheuse, depuis la fenêtre de notre chambre.

**« Sûrement pas ! Il n'y aura pas de douche ensemble ce soir ! » **Bella et moi le regardâmes avec surprise et incrédulité. **« Vous allez disparaître pendant des jours ! Vous venez juste de rentrer de votre lune de miel, nom d'un chien ! Vous devez être rassasiés ! » **Sa dernière phrase ressemblait plus à une question, mais je suppose qu'il marquait un point.

Bella affichait un sourire et hocha la tête, **« Ok Peter ! » **puis elle se tourna vers moi, envoya son amour et dit, **« Plus tard, Major ! » **Elle disparut mais je pouvais entendre et visualiser tout ce qu'elle faisait.

**« Arrête ça, enfoiré ! Vous venez juste de passer un mois, isolés sur une plage devant une propriété faites une pause, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » **Au moment où je regardais Char pour une explication sur son emportement inhabituel, cela fit tilt Peter voulait passer du temps avec sa famille. Nous lui avions manqué. Je pouvais le sentir maintenant, et je me sentais un peu mal pour avoir ignorer notre famille. Je crois que nous pourrions attendre quelques jours avant de profiter l'un de l'autre.

**« Je ne peut qu'être d'accord avec toi, Major ! » **dit Bella en s'avançant vers mes bras et en s'installant sur mes genoux.

**« Darlin', n'es-tu pas censée m'avertir quand tu écoutes là dedans ? » **dis-je un peu agacé, parce que je ne savais jamais quand elle s'y introduisait. Je n'avais rien à lui caché, mais des fois, vous avez juste envie d'intimité, vous voyez ?

**« Désolé bébé. »**

Des heures plus tard, Bella monopolisait toujours la conversation, racontant des histoires sur notre lune de miel. Comme toujours, ça ne dérangeait personne j'adorais regarder Bella. Même si, techniquement, elle était morte, elle me semblait plus vivante maintenant que lorsqu'elle était humaine. Je lui avais donné mon avis, un jour, et elle avait dit que c'était probablement parce que, maintenant, elle était mon égal. Il n'y avait plus à se soucier de la soif de sang, de la toucher trop vigoureusement ou de la serrer trop fort c'était juste comme ça. Et c'était un concept magnifique.

Au bout d'une heure de plus, Bella donna une chance à Char de poser des questions toutefois, je ne voyais pas comment Char pouvait encore avoir des questions.

**« Le mariage était tellement beau Bella. Ta robe blanche toute simple était splendide et collait parfaitement à ta personnalité. » **Char se répandait en compliment envers Bella.

**« Et bien, c'est grâce à toi chérie. » **Peter souffla dans son coin, parce que Bella avait donné un surnom à Char mais pas à lui. **« Tu en restée à ce que je voulais, et tu ne sauras jamais à quel point j'apprécie ça. Tu n'as pas essayé de m'imposer tes goûts. Tu m'as fait une robe de mariée magnifique. » **Finit Bella avec sincérité, envoyant son amour à Char. Char fit un petit sourire et continua à parler de la robe.

Bella fut la première à entendre quelqu'un approcher, elle se mit en posture défensive et se mit à gronder. Elle mit tous ses pouvoirs en actions et se sentit blessée et un peu honteuse, humm ? Le vampire qui approchait était en colère et n'essayait pas de le cacher.

Le reste d'entre nous se mit en position de défense en une fraction de seconde Peter et moi protégions nos compagnes, même si Bella insistait sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée. Elle était si têtue elle refusait de comprendre que c'était dans notre nature de protéger notre compagne. Indifférente, elle se tenait à mes côtés au lieu d'être derrière moi, comme Char l'était avec Peter. Si nous la laissions faire, elle se mettrait devant nous elle protègerait sa famille à n'importe quel prix.

**« Est-ce que c'est un nomade, Bella ? » **Demanda Char, de derrière.

Bella se mit à secouer la tête, **« Non, c'est Emmett. » **Dit Bella, se sentant coupable. Il nous avait entendus parler du mariage et il était furieux. Juste à cet instant, il franchit les arbres, des flammes dans les yeux.

**« Un peu que je suis furieux ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu ne pas m'inviter Bella ? » **La culpabilité de Bella se déversait de son corps par vagues.

**« Emmett, je suis désolée. Tu n'as pas pu échapper à la famille pendant dix ans je me suis dis que tu ne pourrais toujours pas. » **Finit Bella doucement, la honte commençant à s'infiltrer.

Peter et Char s'étaient détendus et avaient repris leur place autour du feu, regardant se dérouler la scène entre les ex frères et sœurs.

**« Il n'y a pas d'excuse Bella. Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire j'aurais pu t'offrir un cadeau ou autre chose. Et toi ! » **La colère d'Emmett se dirigea soudainement vers moi. **« Je suis ton frère, je te connais depuis presque un siècle, et tu ne peux pas, au moins, m'envoyer un message. Comment peux-tu prêcher pour la famille et, ensuite, me laisser en dehors de ça ? » **Ce commentaire toucha un point sensible sur Bella et sa colère grandit. J'essayais de lui envoyer des vagues de calme, mais ça ne marchait pas. Bella allait se défendre, mais fut à nouveau couper par Emmett. **« Non seulement vous vous êtes mariés sans me le dire, MAIS TU ES UN PUTAIN DE VAMPIRE ! QUAND EST-CE QUE C'EST ARRIVE ? » **Il continuait ses babillages et Bella le laissa vider son sac avant de parler.

**« Je t'aime Emmett. » **Ce début surprit tout le monde sa colère crevait le plafond et je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle commence comme ça, mais sa voix prit ce ton étrangement calme, qui faisait frissonner mon âme. **« Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire les louanges de la famille devant moi, tu as perdu ce privilège il y a bien longtemps. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai pensé que tu ne pourrais pas venir, et je ne voulais pas que tu aies à cacher cette information quand Edward rentrerait. Pour ce qui est de la partie vampire, eh bien, je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. C'était entre Jasper et moi. Peter et Char n'étaient pas là quand c'est arrivé ils sont rentrés quand j'étais en cours de transformation. » **Elle fit une pause et prit une inutile inspiration, **« Je suis un vampire depuis dix ans maintenant. Jasper et moi sommes rentrés de notre lune de miel, juste ce matin. »**

Tout le monde s'arrêta et un silence gênant s'installa entre nous tous. **« Je suis désolée Emmett je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser ou de te laisser en dehors de tout ça. Tu sais ce que je ressens à propos des Cullen, et je ne suis pas prête à aller dans cette direction, ok ? » **Demanda-t-elle, ressemblant à cette fille de 17 ans que nous avions laissée derrière nous, à Forks.

**« D'accord Sissy ! » **Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Bella lui envoya son amour, ses yeux s'élargir et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand tout dérapa.

**« EMMETT ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ? TU AS DIS QUE TU PARTAIS FAIRE UNE PARTIE DE CHASSE PROLONGEE PAS RENDRE VISITE A QUELQU'UN. » **Emmett se décala, la jalousie de Rosalie mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, sauf Peter, qui était comme un gosse dans une confiserie. Emmett se décala encore et révéla la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Rosalie hoqueta de surprise et le choc put se sentir et s'entendre dans le monde entier. **« Bella ? » **murmura-t-elle.

**« Salut Rosalie. » **Dit Bella poliment, les dents serrées.

**« EST-CE QUE TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? JE T'EN PRIE ? NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES AVEC ELLE ? » **Rosalie dépassait les bornes maintenant, et si elle ne faisait pas attention, Bella allait la remettre à sa place. J'étais toujours côte à côte avec Bella, regardant la scène qui se jouait devant nous. La colère, l'envie et la jalousie de Rosalie, combinée à la colère de Bella étaient assez pour faire exploser ma tête.

Les questions de Rosalie me firent gronder, parce qu'elle était à moi, et aussi à cause de toutes les émotions qui m'encerclaient. Bella m'envoya du calme, cela fonctionna vaguement, au moins, les grondements cessèrent. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'aucun de nous n'avait entendu Rosalie je crois qu'il y avait tellement d'agitation entre Bella et Emmett que personne ne faisait attention.

Visiblement, Rosalie était loin derrière Emmett puisqu'elle n'avait pas entendu ses plaintes rageuses à l'encontre de Bella. **« Bébé, ce n'est pas ce tu crois. »**

**« NE M'APPELLE PAS BEBE, EMMETT CULLEN ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC ELLE ? » **La jalousie de Rosalie était toujours présente, à pleine puissance. Bella me regarda et j'acquiesçai de la tête, puis nous lui envoyâmes tous deux du calme pour qu'elle se détende.

**« JASPER HALE, ARRETE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QUE TU JOUES AVEC MES EMOTIONS EN CE MOMENT ! » **Elle se calmait mais avait toujours envie de crier.

**« Rosalie ? » **Rosalie jeta un regard meurtrier vers Bella. **« Il n'y a rien entre Emmett et moi. Je suis une femme mariée, et c'est un homme marié et heureux. Tu dois te calmer. » **Dit Bella doucement, mais cela eut l'effet inverse sur Rosalie.

**« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! » **Elle finit quand même par se calmer. Emmett expliqua tout à Rosalie et lançait des regards noirs à Bella. Je dus gronder sur Rosalie quelques fois pour qu'elle arrête ça, simplement, parce que ça m'énervait. Je savais pourquoi Rosalie avait un problème avec Bella à Forks, mais je n'étais pas Edward, et je n'allais pas m'emmerder avec ces conneries.

Emmett en arrivait à la partie expliquant que Bella et moi étions en couple quand elle était humaine, et elle piqua encore sa crise. Je n'étais pas préparé pour ce qui suivit. **« COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA A JASPER, BELLA ? TU NE PEUX PAS AVOIR UN FRERE, ALORS TU TE RABATS SUR L'AUTRE ? » **La colère de Bella augmentait à mesure des accusations. **« COMMENT PEUX-TU ETRE AVEC JASPER ALORS QUE TU ES TOUJOURS AMOUREUSE D'EDWARD ? » **Rosalie en finit de crier et nous laissa tous sur le cul. Tout le monde était confus et Bella était toujours furieuse, mais la confusion prenait le pas sur le reste, dans son esprit.

**« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis toujours amoureuse d'Edward ? Ça fait plus de dix ans, et je n'ai pas eu une seule nouvelle de lui. » **Bella essayait de rester calme, mais je savais qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser dans la seconde.

**« JASPER NOUS A ENVOYE TON LIVRE. JE PEUX LE DIRE D'APRES LA DEDICACE. TU ES UNE PUTAIN DE SALOPE ASPIRANTE VAMPIRE ! »**

Rosalie grimaça quand elle me regarda puis tourna la tête pour éviter le contact visuel. **« Ca suffit Rose ! Tu n'as aucune foutue idée de ce dont tu parles, alors ferme-la ! » **Bella me coupa.

**« FERME TA GUEULE ROSALIE ! » **Dit Bella à Rose, sarcastiquement. **« TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI, ET JE TE SUGGERE DE FERMER TA JOLIE PETITE BOUCHE SI TU NE VEUX PAS QUE JE PERDE MON CALME. » **Dit Bella haut et fort. Je crois que Rosalie sentit son pouvoir et ne dit plus un mot. Je la pris sur mes genoux et lui envoyai des vagues relaxantes avec mon amour. **« La dédicace du livre était pour Jasper, Rosalie pas pour Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pensé que c'était pour Edward, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et Jasper le sait. » **Bella respirait profondément, essayant de se détendre, pour ne pas faire de mal à Rosalie.

**« J'ai cessé d'être amoureuse d'Edward il y a longtemps. Pas que tu mérites des explications, mais Jasper et moi n'étions pas à la recherche d'une relation quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est juste arrivé, c'est tout. » **C'était tout ce que Bella dirait à ce sujet. **« Maintenant, tu dois apprendre un certain foutu respect, Rosalie. Tu ne débarques pas chez quelqu'un pour hurler comme tu l'as fait. Je crois que Peter et Char méritent des excuses pour ton comportement. » **Rosalie se sentait comme une enfant que l'on grondait, et marmonna des excuses.

Emmett et Rosalie partirent parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler des mensonges qu'il avait dit pour pouvoir voir Bella. Rosalie n'était pas heureuse de la situation et n'appréciait toujours pas Bella. Comme Bella l'avait dit, elle devait apprendre le respect, elle venait chez Bella et lui manquait de respect, mais aussi au reste de la famille.

Emmett et Rosalie décidèrent de rester. A mon avis…Emmett avait fait beaucoup de léchage de bottes pour que Rosalie accepte de rester. Emmett voulait passer du temps avec sa sœur, et quand Rosalie vit à quel point cela le rendait heureux d'être près d'elle, elle ne put le lui refuser.

Toutefois, ces joyeuses retrouvailles furent de courte durée Bella était furieuse que Rose sache pour elle, et qu'Emmett en soit la cause. Elle ne le lui reprocha pas ouvertement, mais cela se sentait dans ses regards et dans le ton qu'elle employait envers lui. Ce pauvre gars ne pouvait simplement pas gagner.

**« Tu penses que j'ai tord ? » **Demanda-t-elle, sortit de nulle part.

Maudit don de lire dans les pensées. **« Non Bella. Je me sens juste mal pour lui. Il ne peut pas gagner quand il s'agit de toi il fait tellement d'effort et quelque chose vient lui barrer la route. Techniquement, c'est de sa faute si Rosalie est ici. Il n'aurait pas du partir sans arranger les choses avec elle, mais est-ce si terrible qu'elle le sache ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils font partie de notre famille, Bella. »**

**« C'est ta famille, pas la mienne ! » **Bella avait apparemment l'impression qu'elle disait ce qui était évident.

**« Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, bébé ! » **

Emmett et Rose étaient restés sur la propriété, dans une autre maison que nous avions construite, pour passer des nuits avec un peu plus d'intimité. C'était une putain de résidence. Au début, c'était un projet pour Bella, pour qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa force, et ensuite, nous nous y sommes tous laisser prendre. Il y avait plusieurs chambres les nôtres se trouvaient à chacune des extrémités de la maison. Plusieurs salle de bains, un grand salon, une pièce de divertissements Char avait voulu construire une cuisine, mais Bella avait trouvé que c'était une perte de temps puisque nous ne mangions pas, et que personne ne verrait jamais la maison.

Environ une semaine après l'arrivée d'Emmett et Rose, les choses se calmèrent, et Bella et Rose se montraient cordiales. Aucune n'était heureuse de la présence de l'autre, mais Bella voulait voir Emmett et c'était le seul moyen. J'étais moi-même en colère contre Rose, mais j'étais aussi heureux de la voir. Cela faisait plus de dix et c'était sympa de rattraper le temps.

Rose demanda si je voulais aller chasser pour que l'on puisse discuter, mais le grondement possessif de Bella la prit par surprise. Je dis à Rose de me donner une minute et j'allais jusqu'au feu, autour duquel ils étaient assis. La possessivité et la jalousie de Bella se répercutaient sur tout le monde et les mettaient mal à l'aise. **« C'est bon nous pouvons discuter ici. » **Cela sembla apaiser un peu Bella.

**« Allez beauté. Nous allons juste chasser. Nous serons de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. » **Elle hocha la tête, sachant qu'elle se montrait ridicule, mais lança un regard meurtrier à Rose qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

Nous courions, profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. Je pouvais sentir que Rose avait quelque chose à dire, mais elle savait difficilement par où commencer. **« Vas-y, crache le morceau Rose. Tu n'as jamais été de celle à taire tes pensées. » **

Je finis par m'arrêter, espérant que cela l'encouragerait. **« Je crois juste que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir voulu t'impliquer avec elle en tant qu'humaine ? Pourquoi avoir voulu lui prendre sa vie, Jasper ? » **Rose était triste, mais me regardait toujours dans les yeux.

**« Rose, comment expliques-tu le fait de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre. J'aime énormément Bella ! Tellement que sa vie humaine en a été sublimée quand elle s'est transformée elle me fait croire que j'ai une âme. » **Les yeux de Rose s'emplirent de venin, elle était surprise par mes paroles et l'admiration commençait à se manifester.

**« Bon, d'accord. Oublie-la une seconde comment as-tu pu faire ça à Edward ? Il sera dévasté quand il le découvrira, et pour Alice ? »**

**« Arrête-toi là Rose. Pour commencer, Alice n'a absolument rien à voir avec ceci. Elle a divorcé et est passée à autre chose. Si elle ne croyait pas que j'en ferais autant, c'est son problème. »**

Rose m'interrompit, **« Elle parle encore de toi Jasper. Elle espère, qu'un jour, vous serez à nouveau ensemble. »**

Ça commençait à sérieusement m'énerver de parler d'Alice et de ses hypothèses délirantes. **« Comme je l'ai dit, c'est son problème. La dernière que je suis venu, je lui ai dit que j'étais en couple et que ça ne changerait pas. Si elle ne peut pas l'accepter, ça la regarde ! » **Ça m'agaçait. Avec toute cette discussion autour d'Alice, quelque chose me vint en tête. **« Tu n'as appelé aucun des Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? » **J'attendais nerveusement sa réponse, qui semblait ne pas venir.

**« Non. Emmett m'a demandée de ne pas le faire. » **Dieu merci.

**« Rose, il faut que tu comprennes que nous lui avons tous fait du mal quand nous sommes partis. Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas, mais tu l'as, toi aussi, blessée. Que tu l'aimais ou non, elle te considérait quand même comme de la famille une sœur. » **Rose souffla à ces mots.

**« C'est absurde Jasper. Je l'ai traitée de façon horrible, pourquoi m'aurait-elle vu comme une sœur ? » **

**« Je lui ai posée la même question. Elle te voyait comme la grande sœur, toujours agacée par sa petite sœur. Elle t'aimait même si tu ne l'appréciais pas. » **Je fis une pause pour la laisser assimiler tout ça c'était dur à accepter, pour elle. **« Rosalie, c'est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon. Elle ne porte pas de jugement et ne fait aucune supposition. Elle respecte et aime les personnes qui l'entourent. Elle est aussi protectrice que toi vous avez ça en commun. » **Quelque part, j'avais percé la carapace de Rose et sa culpabilité commençait à s'infiltrer en elle. **« Si tu le veux, tu peux te faire pardonner je suis sûr qu'elle t'en donnera l'occasion. Probablement plus facilement qu'avec Emmett, puisque tu ne lui avais jamais montrée une quelconque émotion, outre de la colère. » **

**« Mais, Jasper, et Edward ? Ça va lui briser le cœur. » **Elle avait raison, mais je n'avais toujours pas de réponse juste à donner à qui que ce soit.

**« Je sais Rose. Mais je suis tombé amoureux…c'est tout ce que j'ai réellement à dire. Il l'a quittée et ça l'a pratiquement détruite. Elle a perdu son père et sa mère, et aucun de nous n'était là pour l'aider. Je l'ai trouvée quand elle était en 3****ème**** année à la fac, vivant dans sa première maison. Elle a tout fait toute seule. Edward a réduit son âme en mille morceau, un ami l'a aidée à se reconstruire, puis elle est tombé amoureuse d'un humain…enfin, assez humain…et il lui a brisé le cœur, mais cette fois, elle n'avait personne pour la soutenir elle a du se débrouiller seule. Elle est forte Rose. Tu aurais été fière. » **La culpabilité de Rose tripla durant mon speech mon court résumé de la vie de Bella. Je sentis de l'acceptation de la part de Rose, et sus que le pire était passé, et que, peut-être, elle voudrait essayer de créer une relation avec Bella.

Nous finîmes de chasser et retournâmes à la maison. **« Tu as l'air heureux Jasper. Je ne pense pas t'avoir vu aussi heureux. » **Je lui souris alors que nous franchissions la ligne d'arbre, et nous vîmes que tout le monde était toujours autour du feu.

Bella arqua un sourcil mais je secouai la tête. Bella n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement dit. Elle respecterait ma décision de ne pas le lui dire.

**BPOV**

Tout le monde était excité pour le jour suivant. Le temps devait être couvert, et nous voulions tous aller faire les magasins. Char et moi n'avions pas fait ça depuis plus d'un mois, et nous étions toutes les deux très contentes de sortir. Nous nous étions divisés en deux groupes, comme d'habitude les mecs et les filles faisaient leur shopping chacun de leur côté.

Alors que nous nous installions dans les voitures, Rose restait, gênée, près des garçons, peu sure d'elle ce qui, j'en suis sure, était une première pour elle. **« Viens, Rose. Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire les magasins avec les garçons ! » **Criai-je depuis le siège passager de la voiture de Char. Rose fit un petit sourire, puis embrassa Emmett et courut vers la voiture de Char.

Rose resta silencieuse le trajet entier, pendant que Char et moi parlions toujours du mariage et de la robe. **« Est-ce que je peux voir ta bague, Bella ? » **Char me donna un coup de coude, me sortant de ma stupeur. Je me retournai et tendit ma main à Rose. Je pouvais sentir son admiration en regardant la bague.

**« Merci, Rose. » **Je bloquais toujours les pensées des autres, mais ressentir leurs émotions n'était pas si terrible que ça, considérant que, si cela devenait écrasant, je pouvais toujours mettre mon don sur off.

**« Je n'ai rien dit. » **Dit Rose confuse.

**« Je peux sentir tes émotions. Pour ça, je suis comme Jasper. » **C'est ainsi que Rose fut immergée dans la discussion. Je lui expliquai mes capacités, et bien sûr, Char se sentit obligée de raconter des histoires débiles et comiques, comme ma découverte, par exemple. C'était agréable. Rose riait, ce que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire. La conversation fut simple et détendue après cela.

Char voulait s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe et essaya de me convaincre d'en faire de même, et Rosalie, plus que quiconque, soutint les arguments de Char. Je mis fin à tout ça immédiatement je n'étais plus cette bonne poire d'autrefois, et je n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe. J'achetai quelques nouvelles choses, mais les bijoux étaient ce que je préférais acheter ces derniers temps. Mais habituellement, je n'achetais rien parce que Jasper aimait acheter ce genre de choses pour moi.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous restâmes silencieuses, écoutant la musique. **« Je suis désolée Bella. » **C'était si bas, que je ne l'entendis presque pas, mais je savais que c'était Rosalie. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, je lui fis comprendre par mes émotions que j'acceptais ses excuses, et nous en restâmes là. Après ça, elle semblait plus légère Jasper voulait que leur discussion reste entre eux, et j'essayais de respecter ça, mais c'était dur, sachant que j'avais la possibilité de le découvrir. Toutefois, je résistai et nous arrivâmes à la maison avant les garçons.

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent, le feu était allumé, il y avait de la musique venant de la maison, et j'avais apporté la guitare de Jasper, parce que Rose voulait entendre la chanson que nous avions composée ensemble.

Avant que nous ne puissions jouer, Jasper voulu m'offrir quelque chose qu'il avait vu et il avait pensé à moi. Char et Rose frappèrent, respectivement, Peter et Emmett, car elles n'avaient rien reçu. Cela me fit rire et j'attendis mon cadeau.

Alors que je commençais à le déballer, Jasper sentit le besoin d'expliquer le choix du cadeau. **« Quand je l'ai vu, cela m'a fait pensé à toi, lorsque tu étais humaine, et que nos cœurs étaient si étroitement liés qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un. » **Dit-il tendrement. La bague était magnifique et je décidai de la porter à l'annulaire droit.

**« Elle est splendide Jasper, merci. » **Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres mais il l'approfondit aussitôt. Je gémis dans sa bouche et notre désir commençait à prendre le contrôle quand Peter y mit un frein.

**« Nous avons de la compagnie, arrêter ça ! » **Nous cria Peter. Emmett et Rose étaient surpris mais aussi confus quant à son besoin d'empêcher un couple de se montrer son amour.

Char prit la responsabilité d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait quand nous devenions intimes, et ensuite, il fallut expliquer à Emmett mes pouvoirs. Tout le monde me regarda d'une drôle de façon, quand ils se rendirent compte que je n'avais pas révéler toutes mes capacités. Char m'a regardée de la même façon, tout à l'heure, dans la voiture. Ce n'était pas que je ne leur faisais pas confiance, mais Aro avait la possibilité de voir tous les souvenirs et toutes les pensées, je n'avais envie d'être dans la tête de personne.

Jasper et moi étions rentrés dans la chanson et c'était magnifique. Le soleil se couchait lentement, j'avais ma famille et Rose avec moi, et Jasper avait retrouvé une petite partie de sa famille avec le retour de Rose. Nous étions heureux, à des niveaux différents.

Nous terminâmes la chanson et entendîmes un hoquet de stupeur derrière nous. Tout se passa au ralenti tandis que je tournais la tête pour voir l'auteur inconnu de ce bruit…

* * *

><p>Comment trouvez-vous cette bella vampire?<p>

Alors, qui vient d'arriver, à votre avis?

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz

Em.


	20. Ch 20 : Les Cullen

**Bonjour!**

**Voici le moment tant attendu...QUI est là?**

**Vous avez presque toutes pensé à Edward ou Alice, ce qui serait effectivement, la suite logique et je peux voux dire que vous aviez toutes raison, en quelque sorte!**

**J'adore ce chapitre!**

**Celine, twilight-disparition27, Noeline merci pour vos reviews. Moi aussi j'aime leur relation, ils sont en parfaite harmonie tous les deux.**

**Merci à ma beta pour son travail de correction, et pour tout le reste ;)**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 20 : Les Cullen

**JPOV**

Un mélange d'émotions me parcourut le corps alors que Bella et moi finissions la chanson. Regardant ma famille, je savais que ça ne venait pas d'eux, et à ce moment précis, un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre derrière nous. Tout sembla se passer au ralenti. Bella, Peter et Char se tendirent et les émotions de Bella partirent dans tous les sens Rose et Emmett avaient un air coupable et surpris, et bien évidemment, je savais avec certitude qu'ils ressentaient ce qui était écrit sur leurs visages.

Le reste des Cullen se tenait derrière Bella et moi, à la lisère de la forêt. Ils semblèrent tous sous le choc quand ils posèrent leurs yeux sur ma magnifique Bella.

Belle finit par se retourner et se figea sur place son corps était complètement immobile, elle avait cessé de respirer et je ne pouvais plus sentir ses émotions. C'était nouveau et cela m'inquiétait. Toutes ces années, je m'étais vraiment senti en sécurité par rapport à notre relation, et avais pensé que, lorsqu'Edward réapparaîtrait dans nos vies, elle resterait avec moi, mais ne pas sentir ses émotions m'effrayait et une étincelle de peur me parcourut le dos.

Je remarquai qu'Edward ne faisait attention à personne, ou alors Bella nous bloquait tous. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella et rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Il était comme un homme aveugle qui voyait pour la première fois. J'avais du mal à lire ses émotions elles s'infiltraient en lui si vite, et changeaient si vite, que je n'arrivais pas les suivre.

Les Cullen finirent par s'approcher de notre feu et se placèrent devant Bella nous nous mîmes ensemble, sans même l'avoir prévu. Alice était frustrée, probablement parce qu'elle ne pouvait voir personne, mais elle était excitée de revoir sa meilleure amie, après tant de temps. Carlisle et Esmé se sentaient coupables mais étaient ravis de voir leur fille, perdue de vue depuis longtemps. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de savoir ce que ressentait Edward en ce moment.

Les yeux de Bella et Edward étaient verrouillés sur ceux de l'autre et ils restèrent immobiles durant plusieurs minutes. Bella ne bougeait pas et ne respirait pas alors qu'Edward la regardait avec admiration. Son amour était écrasant et son désir se manifestait bien plus que lorsqu'elle était humaine. Après voir ravalé mon grondement, je pensais que quelqu'un devrait dire quelque chose, je me préparai donc à parler quand, soudain, Peter fut à mes côtés et Edward s'élança vers Bella.

Quand leurs lèvres se connectèrent, je vis rouge. Peter posa sa main sur mon épaule et m'assura que Bella pouvait prendre soin d'elle, mais il ne put empêcher le grondement enragé qui sortit de ma poitrine. Carlisle, Esmé et Alice me regardèrent avec confusion.

Edward pris Bella dans ses bras et la serra fort je ne crois pas que Bella était consciente de ce qui se passait à cet instant. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts sous le choc et je pouvais y voir sa souffrance. Personne ne pouvait le voir à part moi, et il y avait une ancienne tristesse au fond de son âme, pour un amour, perdu il y a longtemps.

Bella sembla sortir de son état de stupeur quand Edward essaya d'approfondir le baiser. Elle le repoussa et il eut l'air confus et triste. **« Edward… » **Je voyais toujours rouge et avais besoin de leur dire qu'elle était à moi. Mais avant que Bella ne puisse finir, Edward essaya de l'interrompre.

**« Bella. » **Dit-il avec tant d'adoration, que je me sentis coupable pour la première fois depuis que tout cela avait commencé. Il caressa sa joue comme lorsqu'elle était humaine, et son amour grimpa en flèche alors que sa main s'attardait sur sa peau de marbre.

Elle avait l'air si triste, mais elle continua de parler. **« Edward, je suis mariée. » **La main d'Edward se figea sur son visage et il eut l'air complètement brisé. Elle prit la main qui était sur son visage et la serra fort. **« Je suis désolée Edward mais… »**

Edward l'interrompit encore. **« Tu es mariée ? » **Demanda-t-il, disant ces mots à voix haute. Son incrédulité et son chagrin était aussi forts que son amour. Sa colère arriva et son regard devint froid la main de Peter se resserra sur mon épaule, me rappelant de rester là où j'étais. Les émotions de Bella me revinrent à toute vitesse sa culpabilité et son chagrin arrivent plus que n'importe quelle autre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable de rien, mais après avoir regardé dans ses yeux à lui, comment ne pas l'être. Il avait l'air si détruit. Il devait se rappeler que c'était ce qu'il avait choisi pour elle, et que c'était ce qu'elle avait choisi, aussi.

Alors qu'Edward était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, essayant d'assimiler le fait que Bella était mariée, Carlisle, Esmé et Alice tentèrent d'intervenir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward regarder l'alliance de Bella et ses yeux se remplirent de venin.

**« Oh Bella ! » **Cria Esmé alors qu'elle essayait de s'approcher de Bella. Bella fit un pas en arrière et baissa les yeux. Esmé s'arrêta net, blessée que sa fille veuille s'éloigner d'elle. **« Bella ? » **Bella regardait toujours par terre, ne sachant pas quoi dire à la femme qu'elle considérait comme une mère et qui l'avait quittée.

Personne ne disait rien, et cela devenait de plus en plus gênant à chaque minute qui passait. **« Esmé, Carlisle, c'est bon de vous revoir. Salut Alice. » **Alice me fit un grand sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel pitié, dîtes-moi qu'elle n'a aucun espoir de prétendre que je suis à elle. Ce serait la cerise sur ce putain de gâteau.

**« Bonjour Jasper. » **Carlisle parlait pour la première fois et regardait Bella avec inquiétude. **C'est bon de te voir Bella. Tu nous as manqué. » **La tête de Bella se redressa d'un coup sec et sa colère augmenta un peu.

**« Je vous ai manqué ? » **Demanda-t-elle d'une si petite voix qu'il fallut que je la regarde pour être sûr qu'elle avait bien parlé. Carlisle et Esmé sourirent tendrement et hochèrent la tête.

**« Evidemment idiote. Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella ! » **Intervint Alice qui se trouvait légèrement derrière Esmé.

**« Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelée, ou au moins, dit au revoir ? » **La voix de Bella était froide et dure, et tout le monde pouvait voir que ça allait être une longue journée. Bella avait tant de ressentiment par rapport à la façon dont nous avions laissé les choses, et elle avait eu de nombreuses années pour consolider ce sentiment cela allait être moche.

Les Cullen ne savaient pas quoi dire ils regardèrent Edward pour qu'ils les aident, mais son esprit était encore bien trop loin. **« Bella, Edward pensait que ce serait mieux si… » **Carlisle essayait d'expliquer ce que j'avais entendu, il y a des années, mais Bella le coupa, sa colère visible de tous.

**« Je ne parle pas d'Edward ! Je demande pourquoi aucun de vous n'a essayé de dire au revoir, ou même de passer un coup de fil, ou d'envoyer un message, ou un email ? » **Bella commençait à projeter sa colère et prit une minute pour se calmer. **« Comment pouvez-vous traiter votre supposée **_**famille**_**, » **elle cracha ce mot comme si c'était une insulte, **« de cette façon ? »**

**« Bella, nous sommes peut-être partis, mais tu n'as jamais cessé de faire partie de la famille. » **Dit fermement Esmé avec amour. Bella souffla de façon moqueuse à son commentaire et à l'amour qui émanait d'elle. **« Ma fille m'a manqué ! »**

Regardant Edward, j'estimai qu'il devrait bientôt sortir de son état de choc. Ses yeux étaient de moins en moins dans le vide. Je me sentais coupable, mais il s'était lui-même infligé ça. Il lui avait tourné le dos pensait-il qu'elle allait l'attendre indéfiniment. Si c'était le cas, c'était plutôt cruel et peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le disait.

Apparemment, Bella ne protégeaient pas nos pensées parce qu'il tourna d'un coup sa tête vers moi, et s'ensuivit un sourd grondement. **« JE L'AIME ! » **La surprise s'immisça en chacun de nous quand Edward revint à nous. Il fut à nouveau devant elle, prit sa main et parla à tout le monde, mais n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella. **« Je l'ai quittée pour la garder en sécurité. Je t'aime toujours Bella ! » **Sa voix augmenta encore plus, et je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre dans ma tête. **« Je t'ai dit que les humains n'aimaient pas de la même façon que nous j'ai toujours su que je t'aimais plus et ça m'allait, mais… » **Murmura-t-il et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Edward, choquées qu'il puisse lui dire de telles choses. Même Rose grondait doucement, ce qui me laissa sur le cul.

**« Excuse-moi ? » **Bella laissa retomber sa main et sa colère creva le plafond puis je sentis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant. C'était carrément épouvantable. J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'intérieur de ma poitrine mon cœur me faisait physiquement mal, et tout ce qui me traversait l'esprit, était cette envie de pleurer. Je m'écroulai au sol et cela retint l'attention de Bella.

**« Merde, désolée Jasper ! » **Elle m'épargna le ressenti de ses émotions et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis autrement.

Il y a des années, une nuit, nous avions parlé d'Edward et des Cullen, et je lui avais demandée ce qu'elle avait physiquement ressenti lorsque nous étions partis je voulais le sentir par moi-même. Elle avait refusé et n'avait plus voulu en parlé, et je n'avais pas insisté. Je savais maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu me le montrer c'était l'une des pires choses que j'avais ressenti de toute ma vie. C'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait quand nous étions tous partis ? Mon Dieu. Comment avait-elle fait pour traverser ça ?

Edward me regardait furieusement quand je repris mes esprits apparemment, il se concentrait seulement sur mes pensées. Au lieu de penser à Bella, je l'appelai Virginie. Je voulais que Virginie se sorte de cette situation toute seule avant de dire à Edward tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Avec le prénom Virginie qui flottait dans ma tête, Edward semblait perdu.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? » **Bella était furieuse et sa famille le savait à ce moment-là, j'étais content qu'elle détourne le regard noir d'Edward de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward entende quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle dégageait cette attitude mortellement calme mais énervée, et Peter et moi étions tous les deux d'accord pour dire que ça nous foutait la trouille. Il était difficile de dire quand elle allait frapper, et c'était vraiment flippant.

Edward commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais Bella ne voulait pas de ça elle me communiquait sa colère et Char vint à côté de moi pour aider Peter à me contenir. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai qu'Alice regardait étrangement entre Bella et moi peut-être qu'elle assemblait les pièces du puzzle, en fin de compte. Carlisle et Esmé avaient honte et étaient mal à l'aise Rose et Emmett étaient les deux seuls encore assis, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

**« AUTANT QUE TOI EDWARD ! JE T'AIMAIS CARREMENT PLUS QUE TOI ! TU M'AS DIT QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS ASSEZ BIEN ET QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS DE MOI ! » **Bella hurlai même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle criait si fort qu'elle effrayait les animaux qui se trouvaient à des kilomètres de nous. Sa colère me frappa encore, mêlée au bagage émotionnel de ses 17 ans, et je me rendis compte qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. Merde ! Pense Virginie pas Bella !

**« **_**TU**_** M'AS LAISSEE SEULE DANS LA FORET APRES AVOIR PIETINER MON AME ! **_**TU**_** M'AS ABANDONNEE SANS UN REGARD EN ARRIERE AUCUNE PUTAIN D'HESITATION. NE T'AVISE PAS DE ME DIRE QUE JE NE T'AIMAIS PAS AUTANT VU LA FACON DONT **_**TU M'AS LAISSEE**_** ! » **La voix de Bella augmenta une seconde, **« JE SAIS QUE JE T'AIMAIS PLUS. » **Bella respirait avec difficulté et son corps tremblait de colère.

**« Tu es mariée. » **Dit Edward comme s'il avait finit par assimiler ce concept. **« Tu es passée à autre chose comme je… » **Bella n'osa même pas le laisser finir sa pensée.

**« J'AI DORMI AVEC MA FENÊTRE OUVERTE PENDANT 9 MOIS A ATTENDRE QUE TU REVIENNES ! » **Bella ne m'avait jamais dit ça. **« J'AI ATTENDU CHAQUE JOUR, ESPERANT QUE TU GRIMPERAIS ENCORE A MA FENÊTRE. TU HANTAIS CHANCUN DE MES PUTAINS DE REVES TU ETAIS DANS CHACUNE DE MES PENSEES QUAND J'ETAIS EVEILLEE. J'ENTENDAIS TA VOIX COMME SI TU ETAIS JUSTE A CÔTE DE MOI. » **Bella m'avait raconté ça avant, mais là, il me semblait que je comprenais mieux; son chagrin se voyait clairement sur son visage, et de temps en temps, elle avait ce regard dans le vide.

**« J'ETAIS PRETE A TE DONNER MA VIE POUR ETRE AVEC TOI, MAIS TU N'EN VOULAIS PAS ! TU NE VOULAIS PAS DE MOI ! » **Edward commençait à s'énerver d'être interrompu et leva la voix sur Bella.

**« Je voulais que tu es une vie normale et heureuse, comme cela devait être. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour toi. Je te voulais Bella de tout ton être, je te voulais ! Mon départ à prouvé combien je t'aime ! J'ai sacrifié mon bonheur pour que tu puisses avoir une vie humaine. » **

Le calme meurtrier de Bella était de nouveau là, et le regard vide aussi elle regardait dans la forêt alors qu'elle poursuivit, **« J'ai eu une vie normale Edward, avec des décès, des chagrins des problèmes avec ma mère, de la solitude, et des problèmes avec l'abandon. Est-ce que c'était tout ce que tu voulais pour moi, Edward ? » **Sur ses lèvres, son nom ressemblait à une injure. **« Tu n'avais aucun droit de choisir pour moi. Si tu ne voulais pas me transformer, très bien alors tu aurais dû carrément me le dire. Pourquoi me mentir ? Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu m'as détruite. Tu t'es servi de mes insécurités contre moi, pour que je te laisse partir est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est tordu ? » **

**« Tu m'as cru si facilement Bella. » **Edward regardait dans l'autre direction, se remémorant probablement la même chose que Bella. **« Je savais que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu me laisse m'en aller. »**

**« He bien, mes putains de félicitations Edward ! Ça a marché ! » **Dit-elle sur un ton glacé et avec un regard froid et dur. **« Je suis passée à autre chose. »**

Alors que Bella et Edward se lançaient la balle, tout le monde regardait la scène remplie d'émotions qui se jouait devant eux. Emmett se sentait coupable il pensait sûrement que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient tous venus. Je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient là. Sans doute que le petit lutin avait ressentit le besoin de fourrer son nez partout parfois, j'aimerais juste qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires.

Edward regarda vers le sol et un inconfortable silence nous enveloppa. Personne ne savais quoi dire, ni dans quelle direction aller après ça. **« Tu m'as manqué chaque jour. Il n'y a pas eu un moment où je ne pensais pas à toi. N'as-tu pas ressenti ça ? » **Murmura Edward à Bella, la voix brisée.

**« Oui Edward. C'était comme ça. Me raccrocher à toi me tuait. » **Bella fit une courte pause et continua, **« Je me suis noyée en essayant d'entendre ta voix. J'ai rompu ma promesse, comme tu as rompu la tienne. » **Je ne comprenais pas complètement ces propos, mais Edward était en colère et choqué.

**« Je n'ai jamais rompu une promesse que je t'avais faite. » **Bella se mit à secouer la tête.

**« Tu as rompu ta promesse au moment même où tu l'as faite. Tu as dit que ce serait comme si tu n'avais jamais existé tu pouvais prendre mes photos, ton CD, mais tu ne pouvais pas prendre mes souvenirs. Mes souvenirs m'ont hantée tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai enduré. » **La souffrance de Bella se réveillait et je pus entendre un sanglot dans sa poitrine. **« Ne minimise pas ce que j'ai traversé, juste parce que je suis passée à autre chose. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, ni comment je me suis sentie durant toute cette période. »**

**« J'essayais de te rendre les choses plus faciles pour que tu ailles de l'avant. » **

**« SI TU VOULAIS RENDRE LES CHOSES PLUS FACILES, TU AURAIS DU ME QUITTER EN ME LAISSANT SAVOIR QUE TU M'AIMAIS ENCORE ! N'AI PAS L'AIR SI SURPRIS JASPER M'A DIT IL Y A LONGTEMPS QUE TU M'AIMAIS TOUJOURS. TU AS EU UNE PUTAIN DE BELLE VIE COMPAREE A CE QUE J'AI TRAVERSE. »**

**« Bella, je ne crois pas… » **Bella coupa encore Edward.

**« TU ES PARTI AVEC LE LUXE DE SAVOIR QUE JE T'AIMAIS TOUJOURS. TU NE M'AS ABSOLUMENT RIEN LAISSEE. MON ÂME MOURAIT UN PEU PLUS CHAQUE JOUR EN PENSANT QUE JE N'ETAIS PAS AIMEE OU DESIREE. TU NE M'AS PAS SEULEMENT QUITTEE, MAIS TU AS AUSSI FAIT PARTIR TOUT LE MONDE. J'AI CONTINUE MA VIE EN PENSANT QUE TA FAMILLE NE M'AIMAIT PAS NON PLUS. »**

**« Bella, tu fais partie de cette famille. Tu l'as toujours été notre famille t'a aimée à l'instant ou tu as mis un pied dedans. » **Esmé intervint, essayant d'apaiser la situation qui commençait à s'envenimer entre Bella et Edward.

**« Bella, Edward pensait que ce serait le mieux… » **Tenta une nouvelle fois, Carlisle, mais Bella le stoppa avec un regard qui pourrait tuer.

**« Vous avez choisi votre fils. » **elle dit le mot "fils" les dents serrées, mais se calma un peu en pensant à ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. **« Je comprends vraiment. Il est votre famille c'est ce qu'on fait pour la famille. Malheureusement, je n'en faisais pas partie, comme vous le dîtes si bien. Je ne suis pas votre famille, alors ne restez pas là à m'insulter, et à jurer que vous me considérez comme votre fille, votre famille, votre sœur, » **elle regarda Alice, **« ou votre meilleure amie. Parce que, visiblement, ces mots ne veulent rien dire pour vous. » **Bella fit encore une pause puis regarda Edward. **« J'espère que la prochaine fille qui croisera ta route aura plus de chance que moi. » **

**« Bella, tu dois me pardonner. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. » **Le chagrin d'Edward menaçait de m'engloutir complètement. Edward tomba à genoux devant Bella et leva ses yeux brillants de venin.

**« Quand j'avais 18 ans, merde, même à 19 ans, je t'aurais repris sans hésitation, sans aucun doute, sans aucun regard envers mes propres sentiments. Tu me manquais tellement, » **La voix de Bella se brisa pour la première fois et un sanglot lui échappa, **« ça me bouffait. Ça me tuait de m'accrocher à un amour qui ne voulait plus de moi. J'ai dû trouver un moyen d'aller de l'avant. »**

Edward s'était mis à sangloter pendant qu'elle parlait, il la tenait au niveau de ses genoux, la serrant un peu trop fort à mon goût. Tous les yeux regardaient ailleurs j'étais le seul à regarder la scène qui se jouait devant nous.

**« Bella, je t'en prie…trouve un moyen de me pardonner…je passerai l'éternité à me racheter. » **Dit Edward contre son ventre, frottant ses pouces sur son dos. Bella regardait vers la forêt pour contenir ses sanglots.

**« J'ai voulu t'entendre dire ça si longtemps, Edward. J'avais l'habitude de rêver de nos retrouvailles j'ai toujours pensé que tu me reviendrais pour moi. » **Bella baissa son regard sur Edward. **« Pour moi Edward. Si vous n'étiez pas tombé sur moi aujourd'hui, aucun de vous ne m'aurait cherchée pour voir comment j'allais. » **Edward se mit à faire non de la tête. **« Vous n'auriez pas dit " ça suffit". » **Bella défit les bras d'Edward et s'agenouilla face à lui, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. **« Je suis désolé Edward, mais je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Une partie de mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours tu as été mon premier amour, et après tout ce temps, je peux enfin me souvenir de toi et de ce qui était bien. Ça m'a prit du temps pour y arriver, et je chéris ses souvenirs, mais je suis mariée Edward. Je suis heureuse Edward je sais, qu'un jour, tu la trouveras, et elle sera tellement bien pour toi, que tu oublieras tout de moi. » **

Edward la prit dans ses bras et la serra comme s'il allait mourir et ne jamais la revoir. Il essayait de contrôler ses sanglots, mais en vain. Etrangement, je pouvais sentir le venin piquer mes yeux alors que je les regardais.

Tout le monde avait l'air triste j'avais surpris Alice essayant d'attirer mon regard – pour je ne sais quelle raison – mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour une seule femme, et elle était, actuellement, dans les bras d'Edward. Ils pleuraient tous les deux leur amour perdu et se disaient au revoir Bella avait finalement eu la rupture qu'elle attendait depuis des années.

Carlisle s'éclaircit, inutilement, la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. **« Alors, Bella, où est l'heureux mari dont tu as parlé ? » **Ils ne pensèrent même pas à regarder dans ma direction. A cette pensée, la tête d'Edward se tourna brusquement vers moi, et si le regard pouvait tuer…pense Virginie !

Bella ignora son regard noir et embrasa sa joue, puis se leva pour venir vers moi. Elle arriva à ma hauteur, prit ma main et dit, **« Ben, je sais déjà que vous l'appréciez. » **Dit-elle en plaisantant, essayant d'alléger la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient surpris mais acceptaient. Pour Alice et Edward, c'était une toute autre histoire Edward était furieux, et Alice était blessée et en colère.

**« Bella. » **Dit Alice choquée. **« Comment es-tu pu ? » **La colère de Bella se réveilla.

**« Comment j'ai pu quoi, Alice ? Sortir avec un homme célibataire ? » **Dit Bella.

**« C'est mon mari. » **Dit Alice à bout de souffle. Je crois que c'était à moi d'intervenir et de finalement dire quelque chose, parmi toute cette merde émotionnelle.

**« Attend Alice. Nous avions divorcé depuis longtemps avant que je ne rencontre Bella. Il n'y avait pas de nous j'ai rencontré Bella quand tu étais encore avec Elijah alors n'essaye pas de jouer la carte du "nous". » **Alice ouvrit puis ferma la bouche, deux ou trois fois, cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais elle savait que j'avais raison.

**« Qui est Virginie, Jasper ? » **Mon cerveau se figea comment avait-il pu entendre ça, mais rien de ce que j'avais pensé d'autre.

**« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » **Demanda Bella, confuse devant la question d'Edward, semblant sortir de nulle part.

**« Jasper pensait à une femme qui s'appelle Virginie durant la majeure partie de nos retrouvailles. » **Dit Edward, avec cordialité, mais il transpirait la suffisance. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner face à sa question, parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir qui était Virginie pour moi. Bella finit par comprendre et son corps se tendit Edward avait l'air encore plus perdu et se mit en colère. **« Pourquoi est-ce que je peux entendre les pensées de personnes ? » **Demanda Edward en regardant tout le monde.

**« Je peux protéger les autres d'attaques physique et mentales. » **Dit Bella doucement. Elle détestait révéler ses capacités, mais se sentait extrêmement coupable à cause d'Edward. Carlisle se sentit immédiatement intrigué et regardait Bella comme un projet de sciences. Les autres étaient en admiration devant l'incroyable créature qui se tenait là.

**« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas voir ton futur ? » **Demanda Alice. Bella secoua la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus là-dessus. Alice avait toujours l'air blessée, mais, maintenant, on pouvait rajouter découragée, à la liste. Bella l'ignorait.

**« Pourquoi protégerais-tu les pensées de ton **_**mari**_**, s'il pense à une autre femme ? » **Edward insistait pour obtenir une réponse, espérant probablement me faire avoir des problèmes avec ma femme. Connard.

**« Edward, il ne pense pas à une autre femme. Je peux t'assurer que je suis la seule femme à laquelle il pense. » **Dit Bella avec confiance.

**« Alors, qui est Virginie ? » **Insista une nouvelle fois Edward.

Bella se sentait encore coupable puis parla, **« Edward, je suis désolé mais ça ne te regarde pas. Encore une fois, je te garantis que je suis la seule femme de ses pensées. » **Bella regarda subtilement Alice en disant cela, et ça n'échappa à personne. Bella me projetait sa possessivité, et le monstre en moi aimait foutrement ça. Edward semblait contrarié et blessé par ses mots, mais comme elle l'avait dit, ça ne le regardait pas.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle et Esmé qui semblaient chamboulé par ces nouvelles, mais cela ne me découragea pas. **« Nous nous sommes mariés il y a un mois. Nous venons juste de rentrer de notre lune de miel. Est-ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous autour du feu ? Nous étions en train de chanter et de discuter, ou alors, si vous voulez rester avec nous, nous pouvons vous installer dans la maison d'invités. »**

**« Je pense que nous pourrions nous installer puis vous rejoindre. » **Je hochai la tête et Char se dirigea vers Esmé pour l'aider avec les bagages, tout comme Peter. Alice et Edward se retournèrent vers leurs véhicules, la queue entre les jambes. Emmett et Rose allèrent aussi donner un coup de main je supposais que tout le monde cherchait à nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Alors que Rose passa près de nous, elle envoya à Bella sa compréhension, la regarda dans les yeux et poursuivit son chemin vers la famille. Bella lui sourit et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit partie.

**« Tu vas bien, Bella ? » **Lui demandai-je doucement. Elle se retourna immédiatement contre moi et s'accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait.

**« Serre-moi juste. » **Murmura-t-elle contre ma poitrine. Nous restâmes comme ça un moment les autres se dirigeaient vers la maison d'invités pour s'y installer. **« Jasper ? J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment. Je ne serai pas longue j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, ok ? » **Je lui envoyai mon inquiétude et ma réticence je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'elle parte dans un moment pareil. Je ne ressentais rien de sournois de la part d'Edward, mais la partie jalouse de moi était inquiète.

**« Reviens-moi vite. » **cette phrase avait un double sens et elle le savait.

**« Toujours. » **Dit-elle en se penchant vers mes lèvres et elle m'embrassa passionnément. Alors que sa langue demandait l'entrée, elle me foudroya de tout son amour pour moi elle déposa deux baisers légers sur mes lèvres, puis fila loin de moi.

Avec un peu de chance, elle ne sera pas partie longtemps. Je supposais que je pouvais aller aider les autres à s'installer. Espérons qu'Edward ne serait pas trop horrible face à la situation toutefois, je pouvais très bien voir Alice jouer la garce envers Bella. Enfin, allons voir comment ils s'en sortent…

**BPOV**

Comme je l'avais dit à Jasper, j'avais besoin de digérer toute cette merde je venais juste de me confronter à la famille qui m'avait abandonnée, il y a si longtemps. Maintenant que je regardais en arrière, j'avais l'impression que c'était la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était moi, et être avec eux, c'était ce que j'avais désiré. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça, mais je pouvais honnêtement dire que j'étais contente de moi et de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Après avoir drainé rapidement deux cerfs, je grimpai au sommet d'une petite montagne et regardai le coucher de soleil. Je n'arrivais pas à croire la tournure qu'avaient pris ces retrouvailles j'avais toujours pensé que ce serait différent. J'avais toute cette colère qui avait enflée au fil des ans, et je pensais que ça allait être le drame du siècle quand je reverrais les Cullen.

Voir Edward comme ça, avait anéanti toute ma colère, et je m'étais senti incroyablement coupable. Je savais que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être, mais regarder dans ses yeux noyés de chagrin, sans parler du fait que je pouvais ressentir sa peine se déverser, avait vraiment tout changé.

A contrecœur, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la famille ça ne faisait que deux heures, mais je savais que Jasper allait s'inquiéter. Quand tout serait réglé, je pourrai prendre plus de temps pour moi, dans l'immédiat, j'avais besoin de rassurer Jasper sur le fait que j'étais à lui, et lui à moi. Je n'avais vraiment pas aimé certains des regards qu'avait lancé Alice à Jasper, mais j'avais assez confiance pour savoir qu'il n'irait nulle part ailleurs.

A environ deux kilomètres de la montagne sur laquelle je m'étais perchée, je sentis d'horribles émotions approcher, et je stoppai ma course pour chercher à qui elles appartenaient. J'ouvris mon esprit, et alors que je captais ses pensées, je le vis sortir de derrière une rangée d'arbres.

Un frisson me parcourut le dos alors que je rencontrai de grands yeux redoutables en face de moi. Cela n'allait pas se finir bien….

* * *

><p>Vous allez vous dire, encore quelqu'un d'autre?<p>

Mais ce sera la dernière personne, promis.

On se rapproche tout doucement de la fin, plus que 3 chapitres et je suis déjà triste...

Mais j'ai déjà un autre projet en vu, je vous en dirai un peu plus plus tard.

Bizzzzzzzz

Em.


	21. Ch 21 : Qui estu?

**Bonjour!**

**Je suis dans un état d'esprit un peu bizarre là ; d'un côté, j'ai hâte de vous publier les chapitres, et de l'autre, je voudrais faire traîner le plus possible, car la fic touche bientôt à sa fin, ça fait tout drôle.**

**Celine, encore une fois, merci de laisser une review, dommage que tu ne sois pas inscrite, je pourrais te répondre en privé et avant de publier. J'avoue aussi qu'dward m'a un peu fait de la peine, c'est une des rares fic où je ne le trouve pas trop imbu de sa personne, mais il a fait une erreur et il en paye les conséquences, tant pis pour lui.**

**Merci à ma beta T. (love-jella19) qui me suit sur mes trad.**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 21 : Qui es-tu ?

**JPOV**

Quand j'arrivai à la maison d'amis, les Cullen étaient dans leurs chambres en train de s'installer, et tous les autres étaient dans le salon. Emmett fut le premier à parler, **« Où est- partie Sissy ? »**

**« Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule et qu'elle ne serait pas longue. Elle nous rejoindra près du feu quand elle sera prête. »**

Je me joignis aux autres sur le canapé, attendant que les Cullen descendent pour retourner près du feu. Dire que j'étais perdu était un euphémisme je ne savais pas comment réagir face à la réaction de Bella d'avoir vu Edward. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme je l'avais prévu quoique, en y pensant, je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais.

Quand j'avais rencontré Bella, il y a tant d'années en arrière, elle avait dit qu'Edward était de l'histoire ancienne, et il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas la croire. Elle avait essayé de faire sa vie avec d'autre avant de me croiser elle avait dit que ça faisait toujours mal de penser à ce qui s'était passé et à la façon dont il l'avait quittée. Après lui avoir dit qu'Edward l'aimait toujours, elle avait dit que ça faisait encore plus mal.

Comme elle l'avait dit ce soir, quand elle avait 18 ans, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre et elle l'aurait accepté à bras ouverts, mais c'était différent maintenant elle était totalement différente de la fille de 17 ans que nous avions connue à Forks.

Rage, jalousie et incrédulité me sortirent de mes pensées sur Bella et Edward. Tournant sur ma gauche, je vis Alice et Edward qui se tenaient là, me fixant d'un regard brûlant. Franchement, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire je ne pensais pas que quoique que je dise puisse aider, je les laissai donc s'asseoir et ruminer leurs émotions.

Carlisle et Esmé finirent par descendre et nous retournâmes près du feu où tout le monde s'installa. Apparemment, Alice ne pouvait plus se contenir, et son attitude raffinée se volatilisa. **« Bella, Jasper ? Comment as-tu pu ? Est-ce que c'est la compagne dont tu nous as parlée la dernière fois que tu nous as rendu visite ? » **Elle parlait à cent à l'heure et je me dis que je n'allais rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout déballé. **« Comment est-ce que tu as pu me faire ça, et Mon Dieu…à Edward ? Est-ce que l'amour de sa vie est à ce point attirante que tu t'es senti obligé de lui sauter dessus et de la lui piquer ? » **Ok, j'essayais de rester poli et de la laisser dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais je crois qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'elle disait. Avait-elle oublié qu'Edward l'avait quittée ?

Alors que j'allais dire ce que je pensais, Edward parla, **« Je suis parti pour la protéger pour éviter que cette chose n'arrive. Elle aurait dû avoir une vie normale, et pas cette existence sans âme. » **Edward fumait, mais ne faisait que répéter toute cette connerie qu'il avait dit quand il était parti, et tout ce qu'il venait juste de lui dire, il y avait à peine une heure.

**« Edward, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as quittée c'était une noble intention, mais ça l'a détruite. Elle en est ressortie avec des problèmes auxquels elle doit encore faire face aujourd'hui ! Ne prétend pas savoir ce qu'elle a traversé parce que tu pensais qu'elle aurait une "vie normale" et heureuse. Je n'ai pas fais ça intentionnellement ! » **Je fis une pause et pris de profondes, mais inutiles, inspirations pour me calmer.

**« Tu es mon frère… » **Je le coupai avant qu'il ne puisse finir. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

**« Edward, c'est une relation qui a mûri. Nous sommes devenus amis et nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. Tu l'as quittée. Tu devais savoir qu'elle finirait par passer à autre chose. Tu as perdu tout droit sur elle, le jour où tu l'as abandonnée dans cette forêt. »**

**« Pas avec un autre vampire ! » **Cria-t-il, furieux.

**« Ce n'a jamais été à toi de choisir Edward. Elle a choisi cette vie avec moi nous sommes sortis ensemble plusieurs années avant de franchir ce pas, et elle m'a montré, de bien des façons, que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. » **Je soupirai, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation devant tout le monde. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Bella ne voulait pas rendre visite aux Cullen. C'était beaucoup de drames, et nous n'y étions pas habitués. Notre vie, ici, était très calme. **« Elle est forte…elle n'a jamais eu d'accident, » **Je regardai Esmé et Carlisle, **« vous seriez fiers d'elle. » **Ils me sourirent tristement, souhaitant avoir été présents durant toutes ces années.

**« Tu es un salaud égoïste. J'aurais donné ma vie pour qu'elle reste avec moi pour toujours j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, mais j'ai fait ça pour elle. »**

**« Je sais Edward, mais répéter la même chose ne changera rien. Bella et moi sommes ensemble depuis plus de dix ans. » **Alice hoqueta, prenant finalement conscience que je n'étais plus à elle. **« Elle t'avait oublié avant que je ne la rencontre elle n'était plus amoureuse de toi. Ne lui rend pas les choses plus difficiles, elle se sent extrêmement coupable de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir comment elle allait, alors pourquoi serait-elle allée vers vous ? »**

**« C'est pour ça qu'elle a reculé face à moi ? » **Intervint Esmé, la blessure s'entendant dans sa voix.

**« Oui, Esmé, c'est une des raisons. Elle a été énormément blessée par nous tous, en particulier par Alice et Edward, et même si elle est passée à autre chose, elle n'a pas oublié. Cela a pris des années à Emmett pour qu'elle l'accepte. » **Dis-je, fatigué de cette discussion.

**« Des années ? » **Murmura-t-elle en regardant vers Emmett pour qu'il confirme. Il hocha la tête, un peu honteux. **« Emmett, comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ? Depuis combien de temps parles-tu avec elle ? »**

Emmett garda la tête baissée et parla à voix basse, **« Quelques mois après leur rencontre à la fac de Seattle. J'étais venu lui faire une surprise et je l'ai trouvée chez lui. » **Edward gronda involontairement, du fond de sa poitrine, Esmé hocha la tête, et Carlisle se décida finalement à parler.

**« Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Comment s'est passée sa période nouveau-né ? » **Demanda-t-il, éloignant, heureusement, la conversation de ma relation avec elle.

Je souris, repensant à sa première rencontre avec quelques randonneurs. **« Carlisle, tu aurais été si fier. Dans une situation aussi grave, elle était plutôt comique. » **Peter, Char et moi rigolâmes un peu, repensant à ce jour "ou tout allait bien dans le monde".

**« Elle s'est tout de suite arrêtée et a bloqué sa respiration. Elle avait l'air d'une biche surprise par des phares. » **Peter pris la suite de l'histoire sans que l'on lui demande et je lui envoyai une vague d'agacement suite à son intrusion, mais il m'envoya promener d'un geste de la main et poursuivit. **« Elle courait de partout, comme un poulet avec la tête redressée. » **Il claqua son genou et Char rit avec nous. **« Visiblement, ses instincts lui disaient de prendre ce qu'elle désirait, mais l'autre partie d'elle-même lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça… Elle s'est battue avec elle-même, physiquement parlant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de courir d'un côté à l'autre, essayant de décider de les attaquer ou non. J'ai trouvé que c'était complètement hystérique. »**

**« Tu dis qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'accident ? »** Je me fis un peu plus grand, sachant que je transpirais sûrement de fierté par tous les pores.

**« Pas une fois. » **Je souris à Esmé tandis qu'elle me regardait avec fierté.

**« En parlant de Mme parfaite, où est-elle maintenant ? » **Coupa Alice de manière grossière, la jalousie dégoulinait d'elle et ça la rendait amère. Peut-être devrais-je aussi lui rappeler qu'elle m'avait quitté. Que c'est bizarre comme les deux personnes, qui ont quitté leur moitié, peuvent se montrer jalouses et blessées parce que les autres sont passées à autre chose.

Edward se mit à me grogner dessus, discrètement, et je changeais le fil de mes pensées. **« Après vos retrouvailles avec elle, elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule. » **Alice souffla et Edward se montrait inquiet, regardant en direction de la forêt.

**« Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée qu'elle soit toute seule ? » **Je fis un petit bruit moqueur face à cette pensée.

**« Ce n'est pas un nouveau-né, ni une enfant elle a le droit d'être seule si elle en a envie. » **Dis-je avec colère. Elle n'était plus la petite humaine qu'il connaissait et il allait devoir s'y faire, de plus, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de savoir où était ma femme. Une fois encore, Edward siffla à cause de mes pensées. **« D'ailleurs, elle est tout à fait capable de se défendre. »**

**« Putain ouais, frangin. Avec l'entraînement qu'elle a reçu de ma part et du Major personne ne peut s'y frotter ! » **Cria Peter, ayant tout l'air d'un fier papa.

**« Tu lui as appris à se battre ? » **Hurla Edward, consterné.

**« Bien sûr, elle voulait apprendre et c'est une bonne idée. » **Char se mit à rire en repensant au raisonnement de Bella, et Peter sourit. Une fois de plus, je fus coupé dans mon récit mais cette fois, ce fut Char qui prit la suite.

**« Bella a dit que c'était comme un humain qui prenait des cours d'auto-défense, et qu'elle en avait le droit alors, Peter et le Major lui ont montré des mouvements et des tactiques de défenses. Ce furent deux mois très amusants. » **Char se mit à rigoler, **« Avec celui-là, elle en a besoin. »**

**« Hey…j'aime la maintenir sur le qui-vive…sur ses gardes, tu vois. » **Dit Peter en haussant les épaules, sachant que ses attaques surprises énervaient toujours Bella.

**« Jasper, dis m'en plus sur Bella, comment est-elle maintenant ? » **Demanda Esmé, d'un air rêveur, pensant à sa fille qu'elle n'avait pus vu depuis longtemps.

**« Elle a eu du mal après notre départ, mais c'est son histoire, si elle a envie de la raconter. » **Esmé hocha la tête, comprenant. **« Quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle était si différente vous auriez tous été stupéfaits elle a toujours été indépendante, mais après avoir perdu ses parents, elle l'est devenue d'avantages. » **Esmé et Alice hoquetèrent face à cette nouvelle et je sentis le chagrin de Rosalie. Apparemment, ni Bella, ni Emmett n'avait tout raconté à Rosalie.

**« Qu'est-il arrivé à Charlie ? » **Alice se détacha finalement de son sentiment de jalousie, assez pour demander pour Charlie et je pus aussi sentir son chagrin pour le pauvre homme.

**« Comme je l'ai dit, je préférerais que ce soit elle qui vous le dise, mais pour faire court, Charlie a eu une crise cardiaque quelque temps après notre départ. Durant la deuxième année de fac de Bella, Renée a eu un accident de voiture et est morte sur le coup. » **Un chœur de "oh non" et de "Mon Dieu" se fit entendre autour du feu. **« Ça a été dur pour elle, mais elle a survécu, et quand je l'ai rencontré, elle avait sa propre maison et allait être diplômée. Nous nous sommes retrouvés en dernière année à Seattle, elle ne craignait pas de me blesser. » **Ricanai-je, repensant au premier jour de notre rencontre.

**« Elle est toujours aimante et pleine de compassion sauf quand il s'agit d'un Cullen. J'ai du gagner le droit d'être pardonné, moi aussi. » **Nous continuâmes ainsi quelques temps Carlisle et Esmé se délectaient de l'histoire de Bella, tandis que Peter, Char et Emmett y contribuaient ou racontaient l'une de leurs anécdotes. Alice commençait à se radoucir à mesure que nous parlions de Bella, elle commençait à comprendre, et de ce fait, à accepté ce qui s'était passé. La meilleure amie qu'elle avait quittée si subitement lui manquait, et elle voulait la retrouver. Edward se noyait dans son apitoiement et dans sa haine, mais au fond, ça lui plaisait d'entendre des histoires sur les années de Bella qu'ils avaient manquées.

**« Elle ne rougit plus aussi facilement j'étais plutôt dégouté d'ailleurs. » **Emmett poursuivit sur un des nouveaux traits de Bella. **« Le meilleur moment, c'est quand je suis allé les voir pendant leur voyage… » **Je coupai Emmett.

**« Emmett, cette histoire est personnelle et un peu inappropriée, tu ne trouves pas ? » **Emmett se mit à bouder et Edward recommença avec ses sifflements. Emmett avait sûrement dû terminer l'histoire dans sa tête.

Peter et Char parlaient de leurs souvenirs préférés de Bella, ceux du bar. Je n'écoutais plus et regardais vers la forêt, me demandant quand Bella allait revenir. Je savais qu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps, mais franchement, elle avait oublié Edward depuis des années que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Edward se moqua silencieusement de moi mais je l'ignorai je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser. J'avais essayé de ne pas penser à certaines choses, mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

J'essayai d'étendre mon don pour voir si je pouvais la sentir à proximité, mais en vain. Je jetai un œil à mon téléphone, me demandant quelle heure il était, mais il était encore tôt. Je reportai mon regard vers la forêt, admirant l'horizon et la vue, quand un nuage pourpre de fumée s'éleva au-dessus des arbres.

Je ne réfléchis même pas et ne dis rien à la famille. Je me mis à courir avant même que mes fesses ne quittent le sol et filai en direction de la fumée. J'entendais les pas légers de ma famille et des Cullen derrière moi Peter et Emmett était en mode protecteur et étaient très inquiets. Edward me rejetait la faute pour l'avoir laissée sans protection, avec toute l'inquiétude que j'avais en tête, je ne trouvais pas la force d'être en désaccord avec lui. Toutes les femmes étaient inquiètes, Alice se faisait sincèrement du souci pour Bella, et dans un petit coin de ma tête, je pris conscience que c'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction, mais là, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Je pus finalement sentir quelqu'un…je pus sentir l'odeur de Bella par-dessus celle de la fumée, et je pus sentir une odeur inconnue. Après ce qu'il sembla des heures, je déboulai dans une petite clairière et me figeai devant ce que je vis…

**BPOV**

Le vampire inconnu ne disait rien, mais je sentais toutes ses émotions colère, peine, frustration, amour, triomphe, mais la plus forte était la revanche. Cette émotion me fit frissonner, et je savais que je devais ouvrir mon esprit mais je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.

_C'est un putain de vampire ! Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, bordel ? Peu importe, je vais quand même la détruire !_

En entendant ça, je sus qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire. J'allais devoir me battre, et visiblement, ce serait jusqu'à la mort. Je me mis accroupie, me préparant pour son attaque, ce qui le fit s'accroupir, à son tour. Je pouvais tout lire dans sa tête il n'avait même pas besoin de me parler.

Il vengeait sa compagne, Victoria. Il s'appelait Riley, et me cherchait depuis que j'avais vécu à Forks. Cette petite information me prouvait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très futé si ça lui avait pris tout ce temps pour me trouver. Il avait la même façon tordue de penser qu'elle j'avais été l'objet de son obsession, ce qui avait causé sa mort, et lui, il m'en tenait responsable au lieu de s'en prendre à la créature qui l'avait tuée. Cette idée me convenait, pour autant que j'en voulais aux loups par rapport à ma relation avec Jacob, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'ils aient à faire face à cette créature.

Une petite part de moi espérait toujours que je puisse l'en dissuader je ne voulais pas tuer une autre créature, mais si ça devait être lui ou moi…** « Comment tu t'appelles ? » **Demandai-je innocemment, essayant de lui envoyer du calme. Il me rugit dessus, un grognement sourd et guttural…ok, ça n'avait pas marché. Je mis mon autre don en route pour pouvoir prédire ses mouvements et le tuer facilement, le garder immobile et lui mettre le feu. Je lui redemandai et son nom traversa ses pensées…_Riley._

**« Riley, ça n'a pas à se passer comme ça… Je sais que tu es en colère pour Victoria, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle était obsédée par moi. » **Il se figea et me regarda incrédule, puis finit par parler.

**« Je vois que tu es talentueuse. » **Il abandonna sa posture et il afficha un air suffisant. **« Je le suis aussi. » **Dit-il avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux qui me donna à nouveau froid dans le dos.

A cet instant, tout s'arrêta. Je ne pouvais plus rien sentir, plus rien entendre, plus rien voir. J'essayai de bouger, mais rien. Visiblement, il avait juste dit qu'il était talentueux, mais quel était son putain de pouvoir pour qu'il puisse neutraliser les miens ? Aucune de mes capacités ne fonctionnait, et en ce moment, j'étais vraiment contente d'avoir forcé Jasper à m'entraîner et à me montrer comment me défendre. Il fallait que je sois confiante je pouvais gagner. J'avais été entraînée par deux des meilleurs enfoirés, et par une autre qui avait été entraînée par ces deux mêmes et qui avait de l'expérience.

Restant dans ma position accroupie, parée pour son attaque, je dis une nouvelle fois, **« Tu ne veux pas faire ça Riley, même si tu réussis à me tuer, il y a plusieurs autres personnes qui m'attendent, ils te trouveront et te tueront. » **Je fis une pause, espérant que ça irait dans la direction que je désirais. **« Est-ce que ça vaut le coup de mourir ? »**

Ce fut la mauvaise question à poser car il attaqua. Je pouvais dire, de par son attaque seule, qu'il n'était pas entraîné. Il se jeta sur moi, la bouche ouverte, dégoulinante de venin il me plaqua sur le sol, essayant d'atteindre mon cou. Je plaçai ma main sur son cou pour le maintenir à distance, mais il mordit mon poignet.

Jasper m'avait mordue depuis ma transformation, mais ça ne m'avait jamais fait mal ou déranger, mais là, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Peut-être que je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était douloureux parce que Jasper et moi étions toujours dans les affres de la passion.

Me remettant dans le combat, je le piquai dans les yeux et il relâcha rapidement mon poignet. Je le repoussai, tentant une nouvelle fois de stopper ce combat. J'avais de la fierté à n'avoir jamais tué d'humain, je n'aurais jamais pensé, qu'un jour, j'aurais peut-être à tuer l'un des miens.

**« Riley, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas me battre. » **Ce que je voulais vraiment lui dire, c'était que je n'avais pas envie de le tuer je ne voulais être responsable d'avoir pris une vie, qu'il soit mort ou vivant. Il ne le prendrait sûrement pas bien. **« S'il te plaît. » **Suppliai-je.

Il s'arrêta un moment, secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et reprit sa position accroupie. Merde ! Je me remis aussi dans cette position, et mes insécurités me revinrent en pleine figure et si je ne pouvais pas le battre ? Et s'il était plus fort que moi ?

Enfin, j'allais bientôt le découvrir…

Riley était peut-être plus vieux que moi, mais il n'avait clairement aucune expérience. Une nouvelle fois, il attaqua, bouche ouverte, s'en servant comme seule et unique arme. Je l'esquivai quand il s'approcha de moi et le lançai dans un arbre de l'autre côté de la clairière où nous nous trouvions. L'espace qui nous entourait était étrangement calme la plupart des animaux s'étaient dispersés. La cime des arbres était immobile, dû à l'absence de vent c'était comme si la forêt, dans toute sa beauté, ne prenait pas conscience de notre présence.

Le bruit sourd que Riley fit en frappant l'arbre me rendit malade il vola à nouveau vers moi, rugissant tout le temps. Quelque part, dans un coin de ma tête, je disais que les bruits qu'il faisait étaient bizarres. Ses grognements ressemblaient à un humain se gargarisant avec un bain de bouche.

Alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur mon visage, Riley claqua son corps contre le mien, me ramenant à des problèmes plus important que les bruits qu'il faisait. Il avait l'avantage sur moi, me tenait plaquée et cherchait mon cou. Je me mis à paniquer mais me servit d'un mouvement que Char m'avait appris à l'écart des garçons.

Char avait des histoires bien plus horribles à raconter que celles de Peter et Jasper réunies, mais elle avait encaissé toute cette merde, et m'avait appris comment survivre dans un monde dominé par les mâles. Quand n'importe quel mâle attaque, il faut toujours aller vers ses bijoux de famille. Toutefois, c'était différent pour les vampires ils ne ressentaient pas autant la douleur que les mâles humains. Mais, ça pouvait aider à leur faire perdre leur concentration ce dont j'avais besoin pour stopper sa descente sur mon cou.

Je lui donnai un coup de genoux si fort que ça le souleva de mon corps, mais pas assez pour que je puisse me dégager. Je tendis mon bras et le crocheta autour de son cou. Ça ressemblait à un mouvement d'étranglement, mais ça marchait. Je resserrai ma prise et tirai vers le bas, pressant sa tête sur le sol mou. Ses mains cherchaient mon cou mais échouèrent.

Avant de faire mon mouvement suivant, je levai les yeux et regardai le magnifique ciel obscur. Les étoiles brillaient et je pensai à Jasper. Même dans le plus sombre des moments, il était mon étoile, me montrant le chemin de la maison. Je savais que je devais retourner vers Jasper c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il fallait que je le voie et que je le prenne dans mes bras il fallait que je sente son amour pour moi. Je trouvais que parfois, c'était de la triche quand il se servait de son don, mais à cet instant, je ne voulais rien de plus que sentir son amour.

Je me tournai vers mon assaillant et vis une petite partie de son cou exposée. Char m'avait montré ce mouvement en entier, celui où je mettais mon adversaire au sol de façon peu conventionnelle, mais j'entrevis le moment où je devais frapper et n'hésitai pas. Plus j'enfonçai sa tête dans le sol et plus son cou était exposé.

Dans un geste rapide et précis, je fondis sur son cou et lui infligeai la plus grosse morsure jamais vue. Riley hurla de douleur quand j'injectai mon venin dans son corps de pierre. Ses grondements s'intensifièrent et je pus voir dans ses yeux, que sa furie avait pris le dessus. Je suis sûre que si je regardai dans sa tête, tout ce je verrais, ce serait du rouge.

Grâce à sa rage qui le contrôlait, il me retira de sur lui et m'envoya de l'autre côté de la clairière, où ma tête heurta violemment un arbre. Pas assez pour me blesser, visiblement, mais assez pour m'immobiliser et me désorienter un peu.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien temps il passa à me frapper au visage en hurlant, mais quand je repris finalement mes esprits, il parlait à nouveau de Victoria. Il m'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux et me renversa sur le sol le tirage de cheveux me faisait plus de mal que de me faire jeter au sol, ce qui me fit siffler en continu.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il me maintenait au sol je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'allais perdre Jasper je pouvais le voir sur le visage de Riley. Je ne cessai d'essayer de me libérer, mais dans le fond, j'avais accepté mon destin. Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant le sourire de Jasper, ses yeux et son corps magnifiques la façon dont l'eau tombait en goutte le long de son dos, ses épaules quand il me recouvrait avec passion sa voix et la façon dont il prononçait mon prénom. Mon merveilleux mari, Jasper…je ne voulais pas le quitter…je n'avais pas à le quitter.

Riley était à un centimètre de mon cou, et soudain, Jasper disparu, et je vis rouge…

**JPOV**

Bella était en boule, près d'un feu, sanglotant. Le feu était trop gros pour être normal et je savais qu'elle avait utilisé sa capacité à le créer; c'était aussi logique quand je savais qu'elle n'avait pas de briquet sur elle.

Ses vêtements étaient presque en lambeaux, du venin recouvrait son corps je pouvais sentir le sien et celui du vampire inconnu. Ça avait vraiment dû être un combat très physique, parce que sa douce odeur était complètement dissimulée par celle de l'autre vampire.

La clairière dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait dû être plus petite avant qu'ils n'y arrivent. Je pouvais voir des arbres de partout cassés, dans divers endroits il y avait des traces de partout dans le sol, l'herbe était éparpillée cela me rappelait mes jours à la guerre, et aurait souhaité que Bella ne vive jamais ça.

Quand je reportai mon attention sur Bella, elle se balançait toujours sur elle-même, en sanglot. On aurait dit qu'elle ne savait même pas que j'étais là, ou que plusieurs vampires approchaient, à cet instant même. Alors que j'allais parler, je fus encore interrompu, par quelqu'un.

Edward franchit la ligne des arbres et avança vers elle à allure humaine pour ne pas l'effrayer. **« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? » **Dit Edward comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui envoyait mon agacement.

_Recule Edward…c'est ma femme ! _Criai-je quasiment, dans ma tête. Il eut l'air coupable, mais ne ralentit pas ses pas en direction de ma femme. **« Edward. » **L'avertis-je fermement.

La tête de Bella se releva d'un coup et ses yeux rencontrèrent instantanément les miens. Elle avait l'air tellement en peine je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi elle était si triste. Connaissait-elle le vampire ? C'était la moins importante de mes questions j'en avais tant en tête, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

**« Jasper ? » **Murmura Bella sans rompre le contact visuel.

**« Tout va bien Bella. Tu es en sécurité. » **Murmurai-je doucement tout en lui envoyant mon amour. Je pouvais toujours dire quand elle recevait les influences, parce qu'elle me les renvoyait aussitôt pas l'émotion que je venais de lui envoyer, mais la sienne, la vraie. A la minute où cela la frappa, elle se jeta dans mes bras, sanglotant toujours, mais maintenant, elle essayait de parler.

**« Je…je ne…voulais pas…faire ça, Jasper. J'ai essayé de lui parlé…mais il n'arrêtait pas. » **Pendant ce temps, le reste de la famille était arrivé dans la clairière, et Peter et Char furent immédiatement à mes côtés, cherchant un quelconque danger, pendant que je consolais ma compagne.

**« RAS. »**

**« RAS. »**

Peter et Char étaient toujours en alerte, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient sécurisé "leur zone", ils reportèrent leur attention sur Bella. Elle s'était mise à s'excuser pendant que Peter et Char faisaient leur tour de reconnaissance.

**« Darlin', de quoi es-tu désolée ? Que s'est-il passé bébé ? » **Edward avait assez de jugeote pour garder ses bruits pour lui pour le moment, mais je sentais quand même tout, tandis que je prenais soin de _ma compagne, Edward._ Il tourna la tête sur cette dernière pensée et regarda le feu.

**« Il voulait me…me…tuer. » **Cette fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de réagir bruyamment, et un sifflement m'échappa avant que je ne tente de le masquer.

**« Qui bébé ? Qui as-tu tué ? » **Elle me regarda et cela me brisa le cœur. Il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux et sa lèvre tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion.

**« R…Riley. » **J'étais perdu, vu que nous n'avions jamais rencontré de Riley. **« C'était le compagnon de Victoria après James. Les loups ont tué Victoria, mais apparemment, ils ne savaient rien de son compagnon. » **La voix de Bella s'égalisait au fur et à mesure.

Au nom de Victoria, plusieurs sifflements se firent entendre chez les Cullen. **« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par Victoria ? » **Bella détourna la tête des Cullen et l'enfouit contre ma poitrine. Elle m'envoya de l'assurance, m'encourageant à raconter son histoire. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'énergie mentale pour le faire elle-même.

**« Après notre départ de Forks, Victoria a traqué Bella pour venger son compagnon, James. » **Les femmes Cullen hoquetèrent face à cette nouvelle choquante. Edward n'avait jamais pensé que Victoria serait une menace, mais il avait eu tord. Je commençai à penser à son histoire, voyant ce que je pourrais leur dire, quand Edward siffla assez fort pour que tout le monde le regarde, mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle quand il parla.

**« Des loups-garous. Comment as-tu pu fréquenter avec des loups-garous ? Est-ce que tu sais combien ils sont dangereux ? » **Bella ne bougea pas mais répondit à ses questions.

**« Aussi dangereux que de traîner avec des vampires ? » **Demanda-t-elle, ressentant de la provocation et de la suffisance quand il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**« Nous sommes plus sûrs qu'eux. » **Lui hurla-t-il en retour.

**« Ben, tu es partis, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es parti et a emmené tout le monde avec toi ! » **Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. **« Tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu m'as fait me sentir inutile comme si tout ce que nous avions eu tout les deux n'était qu'un putain de mensonge ! Je n'étais même pas assez bien pour avoir quelque chose qui m'appartienne ! » **A cette dernière phrase, la culpabilité d'Edward augmenta et il baissa la tête, honteux. **« Ce n'est pas le moment. » **Murmura-t-elle, abattue, alors qu'elle observait la posture d'Edward. **« Jasper ? » **Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux ambre. **« Emmène-moi dans notre endroit j'ai besoin de chasser et je veux être seule, **_**juste avec toi. »**_Souligna-t-elle pour que tout le monde sache qu'ils devaient rester à leur place.

Je hochai la tête et dis à Peter et Char que nous serons de retour dans la journée de demain.

**« Ouais, ok. Vous allez partir des jours, vous vous moquez de qui ? » **Plaisanta-t-il, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. D'habitude, je trouvais ça déplaisant, mais dans l'immédiat, je crois que Bella en avait besoin. Il tendit la main, et dans un geste complètement fraternel, replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et l'embrassa sur le front, lui envoyant tout son amour. Char fit de même, mais pris sa joue dans sa main et la regarda, la laissant ressentir son amour et son inquiétude. Bella hocha la tête et Char partit derrière Peter.

**« Ils vont aussi chasser. » **Dit Bella, toujours blottie contre moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je m'adressai à tous les Cullen, leur disant qu'ils étaient les bienvenus pour rester et que nous serions de retour d'ici un ou deux jours.

**« Avant que tu ne partes Bella, est-ce que je peux regarder si tu es blessée ? » **demanda Carlisle, respectant les limites qu'elle avait posées.

**« Merci Carlisle, mais je vais bien. Je ne suis pas blessée. » **Dit elle fermement, et sur ce, je filai vers notre coin dans les montagnes, celui que nous aimions tant.

Alors que nous courrions, Carlisle dit qu'ils attendraient près du feu et qu'ils s'occuperaient de nettoyer la zone du combat je le remerciai rapidement puis nous fûmes hors de portée d'oreille. Je me sentais cent mois mieux en ayant Bella dans mes bras, mais j'avais toujours besoin de réponses. Franchement, je mourais d'envie d'avoir ces réponses, j'avais besoin de tout entendre de la bouche de Bella.

**« Patience Jasper. » **Murmura-t-elle contre mon t-shirt, les yeux fermés. Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner et elle ricana. **« Je t'aime Jasper. »**

* * *

><p>Je ne sais si certaines avaient pensé à Riley, une l'avait évoqué.<p>

Je tiens aussi à faire remarqué que l'auteur a bien négocié la partie pouvoirs de Bella. Comme certaines, je trouvais que c'était un peu trop, mais il n'y a eut aucune démonstration de la géniallissime Bella, tout à la force des bras!

Bon, je suppose que vous vous doutez bien que l'allusion au petit coin tranquille va mener à quelque chose de beaucoup moins "tranquille"...

Bizzzzzzzz

Em.


	22. Ch 22 : Conséquences

**Bonjour!**

**Comme toujours, un gros merci pour toutes les reviews, les mises en favoris et en alerte, ça me fait plus que plaisir!**

**Celine, pour t'inscrire, il faut que tu cliques sur Sign Up (en haut à droite), ensuite tu n'as plus qu'à rentre ton nom d'utilisateur, ton adresse mail (2 fois) et ton mot de passe (2 fois), tape le mot code, accepte les conditions ( I agree...)et valide.**

**Galswinthe et Ranianada, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre en MP, la fonction est désactivée sur votre compte. Je vous remercie donc ici pour vos petits mots!**

**Un gros gros merci à ma beta!**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 22 : Conséquences

**JPOV**

Blottie contre moi, Bella me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière. Qui aurait pu prévoir que Victoria trouverait un crétin et s'accouplerait avec pour qu'il l'aide dans son désir de vengeance ? Bella me raconta ses tentatives pour calmer Riley pour éviter ce combat à mort. Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle quand elle décrivit la façon dont elle lui avait pris sa vie.

En tant que nouveau-né, Bella avait été effrayée et avait agi par instinct comme tacler Peter quand il s'approchait trop ou ce genre de choses. **« Je n'avais jamais connu ça Jasper. Quand j'ai enfin accepté ma mort, j'ai commencé à te dire au revoir mes pensées n'étaient que pour toi et j'ai vu rouge, j'étais enragée à l'idée que Riley m'éloigne de toi. » **Je resserrai ma prise sur elle, tombant un peu plus amoureux d'elle à chaque instant passé ensemble. Je savais que c'était un moment étrange pour ressentir ça, mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher ces émotions. **« Il avait la capacité de bloquer mes pouvoirs, ça n'était jamais arrivé et j'ai eu peur. Je ne pensais pas que je me reposais autant dessus, je crois qu'avoir tous ces pouvoirs m'a rendu arrogante. » **Elle marquait un point tous les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait pouvaient créer une certaine suffisance et faire se sentir invincible.

Bella continua de décrire son pouvoir et le testa sur moi, comme avec son bouclier, j'étais incapable de manipuler ses émotions. Nous devrons attendre de rentrer à la maison pour le tester d'avantage, mais elle avait vu juste pour une bonne partie. Comme ses autres capacités, elle était capable de l'activer ou non, selon son désir. Secrètement, j'en étais heureux, parce que j'aimais sentir ses émotions quand elle ressentait le besoin de me bloquer, j'avais l'impression d'être vide, comme s'il manquait une part de moi.

Quand Riley fut en pièces, elle dit que son pouvoir cessa de fonctionner et elle pu se servir de sa capacité à créer le feu. Elle avait eu si honte et avait été si dégoûtée de ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle était restée assise là et avait pleuré. Elle s'excusa pour m'avoir inquiété et ne pas être rentrée directement elle était ridicule de s'excuser pour quelque chose comme ça, mais c'était Bella.

**« Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien, Bella. Te défendre n'est que pur instinct, tout comme ta réaction après avoir pris la vie de quelqu'un tu te soucies des gens, c'est une part de la personne que tu es. »**

**« Je me sens juste tellement sale, Jasper. J'espère ne jamais avoir à refaire ça. » **Elle soupira contre moi, acceptant finalement sa décision.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, nous envoyant mutuellement notre amour. Je m'allongeai sur le sol, observant le ciel, et Bella se mit à faire des petits dessins sur ma poitrine, nous étions tous les deux heureux dans notre bulle. Franchement, je crois qu'aucun de nous ne voulais retourner à la maison le drame qui nous y attendait n'avait rien d'attrayant.

Lentement, je l'allongeai sur son dos, me positionnant au-dessus d'elle, reposant mon poids sur son corps séduisant, je la regardai tendrement dans les yeux et me mis à dessiner son visage. J'avais besoin de sentir chaque centimètre de son corps pour m'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien et qu'elle était avec moi, et personne d'autre.

Bella déchira lentement mon t-shirt au milieu et l'ôta de mon corps. Elle me sourit timidement et haussa les épaules alors qu'elle caressait mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre, et c'était merveilleux de sentir ses mains sur moi.

Bella soupira doucement quand je commençai à déposer de tout petits baisers sur son visage. Notre désir grandissait, mais il n'était pas question de ça nous dépendions l'un de l'autre pour tant de choses et notre intimité du moment en faisait partie. J'adorais faire l'amour à Bella, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Nous restâmes comme ça un ou deux jours. Chacun notre tour, nous couvrions l'autre de baisers et de caresses. L'amour et la compréhension voyageaient entre nous en un flux continu. Le doux rire musical de Bella rompit le charme je la regardai, confus. Que pouvait-elle trouver de drôle en ce moment.

Les émotions de Bella changèrent en timidité et embarras je supposais qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de rire si fort. Je lui envoyai de la curiosité et elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, puis tendit la main vers mon membre très tendu. **« Depuis combien de temps es-tu comme ça, bébé ? » **Demanda-t-elle d'une voix très innocente. Maintenant, ce fut mon tour de hausser les épaules.

**« Peu importe j'ai juste besoin de t'avoir contre moi, dans mes bras. » **Murmurai-je contre sa bouche. Quand nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, nos corps frémirent, impatients. Bella gémit et ouvrit sa bouche nous approfondîmes rapidement le baiser et, involontairement, je me frottai contre elle. **« Je suis toujours dur quand je suis près de toi, bébé. »**

Notre baiser redevint de simples petits bisous et Bella demanda, **« Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ? » **Nous savions tous que la situation allait être difficile, mais Bella n'avait pas réalisé à quel point.

**« Quelque part, je savais qu'Edward m'aimait encore… Tu me l'avais dit, et Emmett me l'avait dit, mais le sentir est quelque chose de complètement différent. Pendant que je lui criais dessus, j'ai commencé à me sentir coupable à cause de sa peine. Sa douleur et sa peine était écrasantes, Jasper. » **Bella souffla après ça, et reposa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous étions maintenant allongés côté à côté la moitié du corps de Bella recouvrait le mien.

**« Je vais devoir lui parler, seule, Jasper. » **Je protestai immédiatement mais fut coupé par Bella. **« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça Jasper, mais ça doit se faire. Tu sais qu'Edward ne va pas bien l'accepter, et je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'il comprenne et, avec un peu d'espoir, qu'il passe à autre chose. » **Dit Bella, tout en regardant ses mains tracer le haut de mon corps.

Bella et moi décidâmes qu'il serait mieux de chasser sur le chemin du retour. Nous n'étions partis que depuis un peu plus de 24h, mais je savais que Peter et Char attendaient impatiemment notre retour.

Bella sentit l'ours la première, alors elle mit une option dessus et détala. J'étais vraiment réticent à la laisser partir seule, mais elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle, alors je pris une profonde inspiration, testant mon environnement et me mis à la rechercher de mon repas. Je ne trouvais rien de ce que je voulais je retournai dans la direction de Bella, espérant trouver un autre ours.

Je tombai sur Bella jouant avec un autre ours ce devait être le mâle, puisqu'il y avait une femelle, morte, à quelques mètres d'elle. Regarder Bella était hypnotisant, elle était belle et féroce.

Elle s'amusait quand j'entendis, **« As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? » **demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se prit un coup de patte de l'ours. **« Putain ! » **Souffla-t-elle. Visiblement, elle aimait cette chemise et n'était pas très contente.

**« Non, j'espérais trouver un ours dans le coin. » **Dis-je avec petite allusion dans la voix. Cela attira à nouveau son attention et elle me regarda avec un peu de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle avait bu un ours entier et en voulait plus… Mon Dieu ! Elle avait l'air si déçu que je me contenterais de n'importe quel cerf que je trouverais par ici.

Alors qu'elle plaquait l'ours, elle dit, **« Nous pourrions partager… ? » **Dieu que j'aimais cette femme… Je n'avais jamais partagé un repas avec quelqu'un, mais ça avait l'air particulièrement enivrant. J'avançais à pas humain et je pouvais voir l'excitation dans les yeux de Bella je me mis en position accroupie, traquant ma proie. Quand je ne fus plus qu'à quelques mètres, Bella brisa le cou de l'ours et enfonça ses dents, ses yeux sur moi durant tout ce temps.

Bella ne put contenir un grondement quand j'arrivai derrière je la humai intensément avant de plonger mes dents, juste à côté d'elle. Nous nous regardions du coin de l'œil tout en vidant l'ours.

Durant toutes ces années, je n'avais jamais vu Bella perdre une goutte de sang, mais à cet instant, il en coulait au coin de sa bouche. Je gémis à cette vue avant même d'y penser. Son désir s'envola au son de mon gémissement, et il s'échappa encore plus de sang.

Il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes et l'ours avait encore une bonne quantité de sang. Bella relâcha l'ours et regardait chaque mouvement que ma bouche faisait tournant le dos à l'ours, elle se mit à ronronner et pressa son corps contre le mien.

L'homme et le monstre entrèrent en conflit dans ma tête l'ours était presque fini, mais l'homme voulait le laisser tomber. Rien à foutre ! L'homme gagna et puis, je pourrais toujours attraper un cerf sur le chemin du retour. Je relâchai l'ours dans un grognement rempli de désir, attrapai Bella et écrasai nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Le désir de Bella était de partout, me submergeant. J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes, luttant pour dominer. L'homme et le monstre voulaient tous deux prendre le dessus, mais Bella aussi apparemment, et elle lutta vigoureusement pour le baiser.

Ses petites mains étaient emmêlées dans mes cheveux, tirant sur ma tête de la façon dont elle le voulait. Je lui grondai dessus quand elle refusa d'abandonner elle était tellement bagarreuse. Son grognement fut rauque et exigeant comme toujours, elle fit quelque chose d'inattendu. Plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible, elle nous projeta contre l'arbre le plus proche. Elle claqua mon corps contre l'arbre et plaqua mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, fit courir sa langue le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon oreille. Elle commença à mordre et d'un coup, referma ses dents.

Bella et sa putain de manie de mordre elle avait essayé quand elle était humaine, et quand elle était devenue vampire, elle avait continué. Toutefois, toujours au même endroit, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant c'était une expérience déroutante quand elle me mordait durant nos rapports. Le plus grand des plaisirs et la plus grande douleur mixés ensemble, qui me faisait presque jouir instantanément à chaque fois. **« Bella. » **Grognai-je. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur mes poignets, sachant que j'allais bientôt me libérer.

Avec ses dents, elle détacha mon pantalon et descendit la braguette puis l'enleva. Je sifflai quand elle frotta son sexe chaud contre mon érection. Elle comprima mes poignets en me regardant dans les yeux, me faisant savoir qu'elle voulait que je laisse mes mains ici. J'y concédai… Pour l'instant. Elle commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise, lentement, léchant et mordillant mon corps tout en descendant le long de mon corps. Elle ouvrit ma chemise et prit mon téton dans sa bouche elle se mit à lécher des cicatrices ici et là, et son désir augmenta encore plus, pour autant que ce fut possible j'aimais la façon dont elle réagissait face à mon corps. Après toutes ces années avec elle, j'étais à l'aise près d'elle, et elle me rendait fier de mon corps quand nous étions avec d'autres personnes.

S'agenouillant, elle verrouilla ses yeux aux miens tout en entrainant mon boxer avec elle. Je grognai quand je fus libéré de ma prison mon excitation se construisait à mesure du rythme lent qu'elle imposait. Mes mains étaient toujours au-dessus de moi, pour lui faire plaisir, mais je devenais impatient. **« Bébé ? S'il te plait ? » **Ma queue commençait à s'agiter le sourire de Bella était magnifique quand elle admirait ma queue remuante.

**« Je t'aime Jasper. » **Elle leva les yeux et les planta dans les miens quand elle parla. C'était une des nombreuses choses que j'aimais chez Bella jamais elle ne disait je t'aime en retour. Elle ne le disait que lorsqu'elle le sentait je savais que ça avait l'air bizarre, mais que pouvais-je dire : j'adorais ça !

Elle me prit immédiatement dans sa bouche, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. **« Putain de merde, Bella ! » **Criai-je alors que mes yeux roulèrent en arrière. Le mouvement de sa tête s'accéléra et ses mains se baladèrent de partout remontant sur ma poitrine, empaumant mes boules, attrapant mes fesses et ainsi de suite. J'étais proche de mon orgasme et je ne pouvais plus rester immobile pour elle je descendis mes mains vers ma chemise, essayant de la retirer, mais Bella se mit à me gronder dessus et les vibrations sur ma queue étaient fantastiques. Je me mis à pousser mes hanches contre sa bouche et ses grognements cessèrent, mes mains continuèrent leur descente jusqu'à sa tête et l'immobilisèrent tandis que je baisais sa bouche. **« Ughn… Tu as une si jolie petite bouche Bella… Putain… Ooh ! » **Bella gémissait autour de ma queue et passait sa langue partout où elle le pouvait. Ses mains s'affairaient sur mes boules. **« J'y suis presque… Presque. » **Puis Bella gratta ses dents le long de ma hampe et j'explosai dans sa bouche. Je pompai lentement dans sa bouche, terminant mon orgasme alors qu'il arrivait à sa fin, Bella me bombarda de désir, d'amour et du pic de mon orgasme et je jouis à nouveau. **« Nom de Dieu Bella ! »**

Je m'avachis contre l'arbre et ma tête tomba en arrière mon corps picotait de partout et j'étais épuisé. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant mais j'espérais qu'elle le referait. Je ne le sentis pas, mais Bella s'était blottie contre moi et elle caressait ma poitrine. Je remarquai qu'elle était encore complètement habillée et que j'avais mes chaussettes et mes chaussures.

**« Tu es de retour, cow-boy ? » **Murmura tout bas Bella, à mes côtés.

**« Combien de temps suis-je parti ? » **je ris. Il n'y avait que Bella pour être capable de faire perdre la tête à un vampire.

**« Presque vingt minutes. »**

**« Darlin', c'était incroyable. » **Dis-je, appuyant sur mon accent pour elle. Elle sourit alors que son désir augmenta. **« Tu es une femme diabolique. » **Elle se mit à rire.

**« Contente que tu te sois fais plaisir. » **Encore plus de rire. **« Il faut que nous rentrions. » **Elle s'assit, remis sa chemise en place et l'épousseta.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » **Je saisis ses poignets pour l'arrêter. Elle ne comprenait pas.

**« Nous rentrons… ? » **Dit-elle comme une question, incertaine.

**« Darlin', je ne peux pas te laisser insatisfaite. J'ai envie de te donner tant de plaisir ce que tu m'as fait ressentir, c'est indescriptible. Tu as donné à un homme l'opportunité de vivre un multiple orgasme je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. » **Elle rit et essaya de se débarrasser de moi.

**« Tu sais que je n'ai besoin de rien. Ça me satisfait de savoir que tu as vécu un truc qu'aucun autre homme ne connaîtra jamais. » **Elle riait encore. Je vois, il allait falloir la convaincre. Je pouvais la sentir je savais qu'elle était excitée, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle le niait. Je la frappai d'une dose de désir et la vaincus immédiatement. Sa tête retomba en arrière et ses yeux se fermèrent.

**« Aahh ! » **Son corps heurta doucement le sol, **« Bon, si tu insistes. »**

J'arrachai aussitôt ses vêtements et m'imprégnai d'elle. Sa peau crémeuse était incroyable, sa chatte rasée, splendide et trempée ses tétons durcissaient sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme ses respirations inutiles. C'était une putain de déesse.

Plaçant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi, je reposai tout mon poids sur elle elle gémit et s'arqua contre mon corps autant qu'elle le put. Mon sexe était contre le sien et elle se frottait contre moi, cherchant désespérément la friction dont elle besoin. **« Jasper. » **Supplia-t-elle. Je laissai mon désir voyager jusqu'à elle, et fit des mouvements circulaire de mes hanches pour la taquiner, tandis que j'embrassais son cou et sa poitrine.

Je déposai de légers baisers tout le long de son corps toutefois, j'évitai ses tétons, là où elle me voulait le plus. **« J'aime ton odeur Bella. » **Dis-je en passant un grand coup de langue de l'arrière vers l'avant.

**« Oohh, Jasper. » **Ses hanches cherchaient plus de contact, et je prenais tant de plaisir, que j'augmentais la dose de désir que je lui envoyais, au niveau supérieur. **« Oh, putain, Jasper ! Je te veux en moi, s'il te plaît. »**

**« Patience, beauté. » **Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres dégoulinantes. Mes épaules maintenaient ses jambes écartées et je plongeai à l'intérieur, récoltant des "Ahhh" et "Ohhh" de Bella. Sa saveur était hors catégorie meilleure que n'importe quel sang que j'avais déjà goûté et honnêtement, elle me rappelait le sang que j'avais bu pour lui donner cette vie. Cela faisait de Bella une femme très spéciale je pourrai passer des jours et des jours ici bas, à lui donner du plaisir. Bella se mit à trembler, et comme lorsqu'elle était humaine, elle essaya de se dégager, comme quand elle ne tenait plus. Mes instincts prirent le dessus et mes mains empoignèrent ses hanches fermement, la maintenant en place tandis que je continuais mes assauts sur ses lèvres gonflées. **« Mienne. » **Grondai-je tout bas et les vibrations firent gémir Bella.

**« Jasper… S'il te plait… Dedans… Plus… » **Continuait de gémir Bella, de façon incohérente. Elle jouit encore et je finis par arrêter et la léchai tendrement tandis qu'elle redescendait de son extase. Je rampai sur son corps, et lentement mais délibérément, je glissai entre ses plis humides. **« Ughh… Jasper. » **Murmura-t-elle tendrement, son contentement et son amour s'écoulant librement de son corps.

Le monstre se calma et voulait montrer son amour autant que moi. M'allongeant sur Bella, pressant tout mon poids sur elle, je l'embrassais partout où je le pouvais son visage, sa poitrine, ses seins, ses lèvres, ses oreilles, n'importe quoi. Tout en m'appuyant sur elle, je poussai en faisant des mouvements circulaires. Habituellement, j'étais plutôt du genre à ne pas perdre de temps, mais l'intimité que nous avions partagée n'était en rien comparable à ce que nous avions déjà eu, et je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine.

**« Tu es tout pour moi… Ne pars jamais… » **Murmura Bella à travers son inutile respiration.

**« Mon éternité. » **Murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, et nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Les mains de Bella labouraient mon dos, s'y accrochaient, couraient dans mes cheveux, et agrippaient mes fesses. Elle me rendait coup de bassin pour coupsde bassin, durant des heures, et nous finîmes par atteindre l'orgasme, lentement, mais intensément pour peu que cela est du sens. Nous avions totalement perdu le contrôle, noyés dans la sensation de l'autre.

Bella ne voulait pas me relâcher après que je me sois écroulé sur elle j'essayai de bouger à plusieurs reprises, mais elle ne cessait de réclamer cinq minutes supplémentaires. Cassant mon cou pour pouvoir la voir, je caressai son visage de la main. **« Darlin' ? » **Elle soupira dramatiquement et cela me fit rire.

**« Très bien. Allons-y. » **Elle me relâcha, je pris mon pantalon et le ferma quand je vis que Bella se tenait là, nue. Je pris soudain conscience que j'avais arraché ses vêtements. Je pris ma chemise et la lui tendis elle me fit un petit sourire et se mit en route en la boutonnant.

Nous marchâmes à allure humaine, main dans la main, parlant de tout et de rien, sur tout le chemin du retour. Aucun de nous n'était vraiment sûr du temps qu'il s'était écoulé, vu que nous étions partis sans nos téléphones nous connaissant, j'étais certain que ça faisait quelques jours. Le soleil venait juste de se coucher, et la lune éclairement magnifiquement le ciel. Son visage étincelait et ses yeux brillaient d'amour, mon cœur fondait devant la magnifique créature à mes côtés.

**« Je me demande ce que fais la famille. » **Dit Bella avec désinvolture alors que nous passions les arbres, mais tout le monde était encore réuni autour du feu, le regard rivé sur nous. Peter et Emmett avaient d'énormes sourires sur leurs visages à la vue de nos tenues Edward et Alice étaient blessés et jaloux Char et Rose montraient un peu d'envie, ce qui me rendait un peu fier de moi, pour être honnête. Edward gronda de façon moqueuse, à ma pensée, mais Bella intervint. **« Calme Major. Les filles veulent sûrement passer un peu de temps avec leurs hommes. » **Bella sentit mes émotions et remisa les idées qui faisaient rage dans ma tête. Je haussai les épaules, nous saluâmes tout le monde et nous dirigeâmes vers notre chambre.

**« Bella ? » **Edward se leva et la regarda, les yeux remplis de chagrin. Elle hésita une seconde et se retourna. **« Est-ce que je peux te parler après que tu… » **Il s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise, **« Te sois rafraîchie ? » **Bella hocha la tête et était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand Alice explosa.

**« Où est-ce que vous étiez passés, bordel ? Ça fait quatre jours que nous sommes arrivés avez-vous oublié que vous aviez des invités ? » **Alice ressentait de la trahison alors qu'elle regardait Bella. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à sa question, pace qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce que nous faisions, et des images de Bella passèrent dans ma tête. Bella avait sûrement dû me bloquer après l'épisode de tout à l'heure parce qu'Edward me regardait fixement il avait l'air constipé.

Je me demandais si Bella lisait mes pensés à cet instant, parce qu'elle demanda exactement ce que pensais. **« Veux-tu vraiment savoir Alice ? » **Bella regarda Alice droit dans les yeux et Edward fléchit sous l'insinuation. Alice s'indigna et allait répondre, quand Peter, une fois de plus, prit sur lui pour répondre à la place de Bella.

**« Depuis qu'elle a développé cette merde d'empathie, ils sont devenus de vrais bêtes. » **Cette fois, ce fut Alice qui fléchit. **« En fait, c'est comme un cercle d'émotions, ils se nourrissent l'un l'autre, et parfois, cela peut prendre un moment avant que ça ne se termine. »**

**« Ils auraient pu se séparer assez longtemps… » **Ce fut Bella qui coupa Alice cette fois.

**« Ça ne marche pas comme ça Alice. C'est difficile à expliquer. » **Bella me regarda, de la compassion dans le regard. Elle était vraiment trop gentille Alice se montrait ouvertement impolie, et elle essayait d'épargner ses sentiments. **« C'est la même chose avec n'importe quelle émotion quand nous sommes en colère, nous alimentons l'autre, parfois, nous nous disputons un bon moment, que ce soit un sérieux problème, ou pour savoir qui va conduire la moto- »**

**« Tu conduis une moto ? Sais-tu comme c'est dangereux ? » **Bella rit de ce que venait de dire Edward, mais elle se ravisa rapidement, quand le visage d'Edward devint plus sérieux, et la connaissant, elle ne voulait probablement blesser personne.

**« Um… Tu réalises que je suis un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Bella entre quelques rires. Alice se préparait à râler à propos d'autre chose, mais je l'arrêtai quand je pris conscience que ma magnifique femme était à moitié nue devant une large audience. A cette pensée, Edward se mit à reluquer Bella et je ne pu contenir un grondement.

**« Désolé. » **Dit Edward doucement, évitant le regard de tout le monde si nous pouvions rougir, c'est ce qui arriverait à Edward en ce moment.

**« Bella et moi vous rejoignons dans une minute. Nous avons besoin de nous rafraîchir. » **Le désir de Bella grimpa et Edward siffla. Apparemment, Bella ne me bloquait plus je suppose qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher. Les grondements furent rapidement de l'histoire ancienne. **« Viens beauté. » **Alice souffla encore. Bella et moi filâmes vers notre chambre pour nous doucher et nous rafraîchir, comme nous l'avions dit.

**BPOV**

Jasper et moi avons eu une douche fabuleuse. J'aimais les moments où mon guerrier se montrait doux et tendre j'aimais quand il caressait simplement ma peau ou qu'il ronronnait quand je faisais les choses les plus simples. C'était formidable d'avoir un homme si merveilleux dans ma vie à chaque fois que je regardais dans ses yeux, je savais que j'étais vraiment bénie de l'avoir dans ma vie.

J'étais assise à ma coiffeuse, me brossant les cheveux pendant que Jasper s'habillait, et je regardais les photos de notre vie. Notre vie qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle des Cullen j'étais réellement heureuse où j'étais, et je n'avais pas envie que ça change.

Avec la venue des Cullen, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui allait se passer. La seule joie de ces retrouvailles, était que, maintenant, Jasper pourrait les voir sans rien cacher il n'y aurait plus de mensonge. J'étais heureuse pour lui, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas les voir.

Alice était là, à piquer une crise pour un homme qu'elle avait rejeté sans hésitation, et elle était en colère parce que nous étions ensemble. Elle m'avait ignorée tout aussi facilement, et peut-être que c'était mesquin d'avoir encore de la rancœur après tout ce temps, mais ils n'avaient aucune idée du mal qu'ils m'avaient fait. Seul Jasper savait, parce qu'il pouvait sentir mes émotions, mais je continue de penser qu'il ne pourra jamais véritablement comprendre ce que j'avais traversé.

Ça m'énervait qu'ils se soient attendus à ce que je les accueille à bras ouvert. Comme je l'avais dit à Edward, l'ancienne fille de 18 ans qu'il avait quittée l'aurait fait j'avais prié pour que cela arrive après qu'il soit parti. Penser au passé me rendait amère, et j'avais besoin de me distraire. Jasper termina et nous rejoignîmes la famille autour du feu, accueillis par un silence de mort. Je refusais de me sentir mal ils étaient venus ici sans prévenir c'était chez moi, et je n'allais pas changer ma façon de faire les choses.

Carlisle fut le premier à parler, évidemment. Je levai les yeux au ciel à cette pensée. **« Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelques jours depuis ton attaque, mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? » **Question stupide…manifestement, j'allais bien, mais je devais reconnaître qu'il essayait, je suppose.

**« Oui, Carlisle. » **Dis-je un peu plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je crois que, rien que de leur parler, réveillait la garce cinglante en moi.

**« Je suis fière de toi chérie. » **Dit Char, dans les bras de Peter. Elle était blottie entre ses jambes, il avait ses bras autour d'elle. Peter débordait aussi de fierté à cet instant. **« C'est bon de savoir que toutes les choses que nous t'avons apprises paient. Bien sûr, j'aurais souhaité que tu n'aies jamais à t'en servir, mais je suis si contente que nous ayons pris le temps de te les enseigner. » **Je pouvais sentir ce que Char ne voulait pas dire devant tout le monde elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait s'ils m'avaient perdue.

**« Je t'aime aussi, grande sœur. » **Je lui envoyai tout mon amour et elle inclina la tête avec respect tandis qu'Alice hoqueta. Mon Dieu, elle était déroutante. Es-tu furieuse contre moi parce que je suis avec ton ex-mari ? Es-tu bouleversée d'avoir abandonné ta sœur ? Que voulait-elle ? Jasper haussa les épaules, répondant silencieusement à mes émotions. Apparemment, l'empathe expérimenté ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans le cerveau dérangé du lutin.

**« J'aurais aimé voir ça. » **Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un coup vers Emmett mais il regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. Rosalie secouait la tête, avec un tendre sourire, mais Edward faiblissait face à ce qu'il voyait dans sa tête. J'ouvris mon esprit et toutes les pensées s'abattirent sur moi, mais je fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur Emmett.

Actuellement, il imaginait une succession de combats entre moi et un vampire inconnu. J'avais toujours le dessus, un sourire sur le visage, ne semblant pas affectée par l'épreuve. Emmett me tapota la tête, comme la petite sœur que j'étais pour lui. Je me refermai quand je remarquai qu'Edward me regardait.

**« Emmett, s'il te plaît, cesse de penser à ça. Je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir. » **Dis-je pour me distraire du regard d'Edward. Il ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise, je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi lui dire.

**« A quoi pensait-il bébé ? » **Demanda Jasper, et Alice regarda au loin, vers les arbres.

**« À moi, en train de tuer un vampire sans visage, avec le sourire. » **Une vague d'admiration me frappa et je regardai vers Jasper, mais il ne faisait pas attention à moi. A cet instant, il regardait furieusement Edward, qui lui, me regardait, ses émotions clairement affichées sur son visage : admiration, amour et désir. Apparemment, Edward ne prêtait pas attention à Jasper encore une fois, il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Sa curiosité était aussi forte que le reste de ses émotions et il finit par parler.

**« Peux-tu réellement entendre ce que nous pensons tous ? » **Toujours cette admiration dans sa voix de la fierté commençait à s'infiltrer doucement parmi ses émotions, et son désir venait peu à peu au premier plan.

**« Oui Edward. » **La colère que j'avais attendue plus tôt lors de notre petite réunion, arrivait finalement. Pourtant, pourquoi arrivait-elle avec une question si innocente et les émotions positives qui émanaient de lui ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Edward avait l'air un peu honteux et je pouvais sentir sa gêne, à ce moment là, j'étais contente de m'être coupée de tous les autres. **« Mais je choisi de ne pas écouter tout le temps. » **Elaborai-je pour qu'il ne soit pas plus embarrassé.

**« Je ne comprends pas. » **Dit-il. Bien sûr qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas ce luxe.

**« Je peux couper mes pouvoirs même s'il n'y a pas de nécessité de le faire pour certains d'entre eux, j'en ai la possibilité. »**

**« Comment les coupes-tu ? » **Le côté curieux d'Edward prenait le pas sur son amour pour moi pour le moment.

**« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ça. J'ai juste à y penser et ça se fait. Mon bouclier marche de la même façon, je pense à protéger quelqu'un et voilà. Je ne peux pas te donner plus d'explication que celle-là. » **Je haussai les épaules et regardai par terre. Je ne supportais pas l'intensité de son regard.

**« C'est stupéfiant mon a… Heu… Bella. » **C'était gênant. La main de Jasper se resserra sur mon corps, remarquant le dérapage d'Edward.

**« Sissy est une championne ! » **Brailla Emmett qui effraya les animaux alentours. Il savait toujours comment apaiser les tensions, pas vrai ? **« Allez viens Sissy, voyons si tu peux me battre ! » **Emmett bondit loin de Rosalie et se plaça à plusieurs mètres du groupe, prêt pour un combat. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face au comportement de mon grand frère.

**« Emmett ! » **Dis-je, me sentant déjà épuisée. **« Je ne me bats pas avec toi ! »**

**« Allez Sissy ! » **Emmett pleurnichait comme un petit frère, au lieu de se comporter en grand frère. **« Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! As-tu peur du grand méchant loup ? » **Durant un quart de seconde, je fus ramener au temps des feux de camps et des corps chauds un temps où je fus heureuse, pour une courte période des yeux marrons foncés et un sourire aussi brillant que le soleil. Jasper me sortit de mes souvenirs.

**« Reviens avec moi, beauté. » **Je lui souris et déclina une nouvelle fois.

**« Pourquoi Peter et Emmett ne se battent-ils pas ? » **Demanda Char innocemment.

**« Pourquoi nous battons-nous ? » **Demanda Esmé et elle fut ignorée. Carlisle lui sourit et la serra dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

**« Je vais aussi me charger de vous, enfoirés ! Allons-y ! » **Les yeux d'Emmett pétillaient de joie.

**« Emmett ! » **Essaya de le gronder Esmé, mais elle fut encore ignorée et Carlisle se mit à ricaner.

**« Laisse tomber ! Pourquoi ne vous battez-vous pas tous ? » **Intervint, étonnamment, Rosalie. En fait, j'étais d'accord avec elle, c'était une idée géniale.

**« Oh ! On pourrait utiliser de l'huile ! » **J'y mettais mon grain de sel, rêvant à eux trois, torse nu, et luttant au clair de lune.

**« Nous pouvons aller à cette clairière ! » **Suggéra Char.

**« Je suis offensé mesdames. Je ne vais pas parader pour le plaisir de vos yeux, petites perverses ! » **Clama Peter, puis un sourire illumina son visage. **« Je suis partant ! »**

Jasper secoua automatiquement la tête. **« Désolé mesdames, » **Commença-t-il en caressant ma joue, **« je préfère rester ici. » **Alice grogna, de façon vraiment très grossière, et détourna la tête. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de me parlé autrement que pour me crier dessus quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

**« Tapette. » **Soufflèrent Peter et Emmett, et Esmé leva les mains en l'air, capitulant. Je regardai mon dieu et lui envoyai mon amour, quand Edward se leva et s'éloigna.

**« Jasper ? J'ai besoin de parler à Edward. » **Jasper me serra plus fort et je sentis sa peur. **« Je t'aime toi ! Je crois que ça mettra un terme, une bonne fois pour toutes, à cette histoire. » **Finis-je et me dégageant de sa prise. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, alors il me laissa partir et je partis dans la direction qu'Edward avait prise.

**« Sois prudente, Bella, je t'en prie. » **Supplia-t-il.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« Reviens-moi vite. » **Murmura-t-il tout en regardant dans la forêt, à l'opposé de moi. Alors que je commençais à courir, je remarquai qu'Alice essayait d'attirer l'attention de Jasper, je me figeai et me mit à gronder. Elle se tourna pour me regarder. Je lui envoyai toute ma possessivité et un peu de peur. Elle s'immobilisa, figée sous mon regard. Elle déglutit péniblement et détourna son regard la première.

Heureuse de m'être fait comprendre, je suivis Edward.

* * *

><p>Vous l'aurez donc compris, le prochain chapitre verra la confrontation privée entre Bella et Edward.<p>

Alors, est-ce qu'elle va retomber dans ses bras ou le fracasser contre un arbre?

Je vous rappelle que pendant ce temps, Alice est seule avec Jasper...

A bientôt pour la suite.

bizzzzzzzzz

Em.


	23. Ch 23 : Résignation et compréhension

**Bonjour!**

**C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je poste ce nouveau chapitre puisqu'il annonce la fin de cette aventure.**

**Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de ma dire que je dois m'arrêtr là pour cette fic, mais je suis contente et fière d'y être parvenue.**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et m'excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu en privé.**

**Merci à ma beta pour son travail de correction.**

**Je vous laisse savourer la fin de cette hsitoire et vous retroue en bas.**

La fic appartient à sweetness4683

* * *

><p><strong>THE WONDERS OF LIFE<strong>

Chapitre 23 Résignation et compréhension

**BPOV**

Edward ne rendait pas les choses faciles je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de passer la soirée à poursuivre mon ex. Il m'avait toujours dit qu'il était le plus rapide de la famille, mais j'étais époustouflée j'allais à fond, mais je n'avais pas l'impression de gagner du terrain.

Au diable ! Je pensais vraiment qu'Edward et moi avions besoin de parler, mais je n'allais pas courir après son cul toute la nuit !

**« Assez Edward ! » **Criai-je, plus fort que nécessaire. Mes mouvements se stoppèrent au fond de la forêt, je fus tenter de lire ses pensées, mais, honnêtement, j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver. Je n'avais pas envie de me sentir mal pour lui. Il m'avait quittée ! **« Je ne vais pas te courir après toute la nuit si tu veux parler, je reste là pendant encore cinq minutes et ensuite, je retourne à la maison ! Décide-toi rapidement ! » **Demandai-je sèchement, n'ayant pas envie de jouer à ces jeux puériles.

Il ne restait que quelques secondes et Edward finit par se montrer, ne bougeant pas, au-delà d'une ligne d'arbres bordant une autre petite clairière. Son visage et ses yeux étaient baissés, évitant les miens comme la peste. Ma colère dominait toujours mes émotions, et il empirait la situation en ne disant rien. Il avait l'air si brisé, mais je ne voulais pas me sentir désolée pour lui je devais me le rappeler.

**« Tu me manques ! » **Soupira-t-il vers le sol.

**« Je sais. » **Sa tête se releva d'un coup, surpris par ma réponse. **« Je me souviens de la sensation après ton départ. » **Il ne méritait pas plus d'explication, mais merde !

**« Bella. S'il te plaît, donne-moi une autre chance… Je peux te rendre heureuse. Viens à la maison avec moi. » **Supplia Edward, le désespoir clairement présent dans le ton de sa voix et sur son visage.

**« Edward… Je suis à la maison. C'est chez moi depuis si longtemps que je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Edward, je suis mariée. » **L'agacement s'entendit finalement nettement dans ma voix. Evidemment qu'il savait que j'étais mariée comment pouvait-il montrer si peu de considération envers Jasper ? **« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre Edward. J'essaye vraiment de ne pas être cruelle, mais je suis heureuse. Cela m'a prit du temps pour l'être autant, et tu voudrais m'enlever ça ? » **Je m'arrêtais, le laissant y réfléchir, et puis la colère me gagnait.

**« Bella, comment as-tu pu, avec Jasper ? Mon frère ? Le mari d'Alice ? Est-ce que nous ne signifions rien pour toi ? » **Là, il m'énervait.

**« Ne t'avise pas de me sortir ces conneries Edward ! » **Il flancha, regardant par terre à nouveau. **« Comment j'ai pu faire ces choses ? Et ce que tu as fait Edward ? » **Je respirais fortement, essayant de contenir la rage qui courait dans mes veines sans vie.

**« As-tu oublié que tu m'as quittée ? » **Edward me coupa avant que je ne puisse finir, ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

**« Je suis parti pour te protéger, pas pour que tu puisses être avec un autre vampire. » **Sa respiration commençait à ressembler à la mienne.

**« Ce n'est pas ton choix, Edward. Je comprends tes raisons, sincèrement mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'as fait du mal… Enormément. » **

**« Quand Jasper t'a dit que je t'aimais encore, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cherché, ou appelé, au moins… Je… » **Il arrêta de parla, et l'intensité de ses yeux me mis, une nouvelle fois, mal à l'aise.

**« Edward, tu m'énerves ! » **L'intensité de son visage fut remplacée par la surprise. **« Désolée de ne pas avoir été capable de profiter de ma vie selon tes foutus standards. J'ai fait au mieux avec le peu qu'il me restait ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça avec ton frère ? Apparemment, tu essayes de lui faire la même chose en essayant de m'influencer pour que je quitte Jasper et que je reprenne une relation avec toi. »**

**« Mais… »**

**« Au moment où j'ai rencontré Jasper… Je… » **Ses yeux étaient remplis de venin, et je savais que ça allait lui fait encore plus de mal, mais il devait savoir. **« Je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre contact avec toi quand il m'a parlé de tes sentiments. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec les Cullen. » **Je terminai, la voix teintée de chagrin.

**« C'est ce que je ne comprends pas Bella. Tu disais que tu me voulais… Comment as-tu pu cesser de m'aimer ? » **Parfois, j'oubliais qu'Edward avait eu moins d'expérience que moi j'avais été la première fille qu'il aimait, et apparemment, j'étais la seule.

Prenant de profondes inspirations, je marchai jusqu'à un rocher et m'assis dessus. Je tenais ma tête dans mes mains et essayai de me calmer. Quand je pensais à Edward, la colère se manifestait en moi facilement, mais quand je le regardais, mon cœur avait de la peine pour lui. Je me souvenais de ce que ça faisait de ne pas se sentir aimé et désiré.

La forêt était animée par les animaux qui se déplaçaient autour de nous. Edward était toujours immobile comme la pierre, au même endroit où il se trouvait quand nous étions entrés dans la forêt, et il y avait des rayons de soleil qui commençaient à filtrer. Hmmm ? J'avais dû chasser Edward plus longtemps que prévu. Je me mis à trifouiller mes doigts, une manière de faire très peu commune chez les vampires je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. C'était comme un anti-stress.

A vitesse vampirique, Edward fut à genoux devant moi. **« Il doit y avoir une part de toi qui m'aime toujours, Bella. L'amour que nous avions n'a pas disparu il était fort. C'était pour toujours ! » **Edward plaidait sa cause avec plus de confiance qu'auparavant. Avais-je fait quelque chose qui lui avait donné cette assurance ?

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes et les serrai fort. **« Edward, je t'aimerai toujours, je voudrais tant te détester, mais je ne pourrais pas. J'ai été furieuse pendant longtemps, mais je ne pourrai jamais te détester. Mais, Edward, si notre amour était pour toujours, comment as-tu pu me quitter ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » **Le venin me picotait les yeux en repensant à cette période de ma vie. **« Je sais que tu voulais que je sois en sécurité, mais je ne l'étais pas, Edward. »**

Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il m'avait fait, alors je lui racontai. Je lui parlais des mois perdus, du fait que j'entendais sa voix, et tout le reste. Il se mit à pleurer quand je lui dis pour le saut de la falaise. **« Jacob était la lumière de mes ténèbres. Je lui en étais tellement reconnaissante il me traitait comme une reine et comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi dans le monde. » **Je regardai par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward, pensant à une autre tragédie. **« Quand Charlie est mort, il a été incroyable. Il est resté à mes côtés sans poser de questions, me réconfortant quand j'en avais besoin. Pour l'aimer complètement, il fallait que je te laisse partir. » **Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je serrai ses mains. **« Ce n'était pas juste pour Jake que je sois amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il méritait mieux que moi, et au final, c'est ce qui s'est passé. Il s'est imprégné et notre amour s'est rompu. Tu sais, j'avais toujours pensé que nous arriverions à rester amis, mais il m'a rejeté, juste comme tu l'avais fait, et cela m'a encore plus détruite. »**

**« Je t'ai dis, hier que tu avais eu un avantage par rapport à moi. Tu as pu partir en sachant que je t'aimais encore. Je n'ai pas eu ça j'ai pensé de pas être désirée et aimée. Avoir perdu mes parents n'a en rien aidé tous ceux que j'aimais m'ont quittée volontairement ou sont morts. »**

**« J'ai fini par me remettre, et j'ai commencé à fréquenter des mecs, ici et là, mais je ne me suis jamais senti assez bien pour personne. » **Edward posa sa tête sur mes genoux et pleura encore plus, me murmurant son amour. Son absolue détermination me donnait l'impression qu'il souhaitait que l'on revienne à l'époque où j'étais à lui. J'écartai les cheveux de son visage et murmura, **« Je suis désolée Edward. » **Je lui envoyai ma sincérité et il me regarda.

**« Je peux te prouver ce que tu veux, Bella. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en prie. » **Ses mains se déplacèrent sur mes hanches et il resserra sa prise il se fraya un chemin entre mes jambes jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit contre mon ventre.

Puis ses mains se déplacèrent en haut de mon dos et il me plaqua contre lui. **« S'il te plaît, donne-moi une chance Bella. »**

A cet instant, je cédai. Ma colère s'évanouit et la pitié remplaça tous les mauvais sentiments que j'avais pour lui. **« Edward, je suis désolée. » **Dis-je entre deux sanglots tout en essayant de le repousser. Il resserra encore plus ses bras et se mis à crier.

**« Non, Bella. Ne me quitte pas. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te le prouver, n'importe quoi ! Tu es à moi ! Tu es censée être à moi ! »**

Je n'étais pas préparée à son attaque il me prit par surprise et réussit à m'embrasser. C'était agréable et familier. J'avais l'impression d'être une pute en pensant ça j'étais mariée et j'autorisais un autre homme à m'embrasser. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger et je me rendis compte que je réagissais.

Je me souvenais l'avoir supplié de vraiment m'embrasser, de me toucher, et il me l'offrait enfin. Il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres, et quand elle rencontra la mienne, il approfondit immédiatement le baiser et rapprocha son corps du mien. Mais je ne pouvais pas le supporter j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ralentis le baiser jusqu'à l'interrompre, pris son visage entre mes mains et caressai ses joues de mes pouces. Il y avait tant d'espoir dans ses yeux que je commençais à réellement me détester pour ce que j'allais faire.

Un sourire triste s'afficha sur mes lèvres et le venin emplit à nouveau mes yeux. Je l'embrassai doucement une nouvelle fois. **« Au revoir Edward. »**

Alors que je m'éloignais, j'entendis ses sanglots s'amplifier à mesure que la distance augmentait. Quand je fus hors de sa vue, je courus en direction des seuls bras que j'avais toujours voulu autour de moi. J'espérais qu'il trouverait un moyen de me pardonner d'avoir embrassé Edward. Ce n'était pas intentionnel je n'avais jamais eu l'idée de l'embrasser, ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Pitié, laissez-le me pardonner…

**JPOV**

Toutes les fibres de mon corps demandaient à la suivre. Entre l'attaque récente et la présence d'Edward, j'avais besoin d'être près d'elle j'avais besoin de la sentir, de savoir qu'elle était à moi et rien qu'à moi.

**« Jasper ? » **Appela Esmé, elle rayonnait de fierté, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, ce qui me troublait. De quoi était-elle si fière ?

**« Oui ? »**

**« Après avoir entendu certaines histoires sur toi et Bella, je dois dire que je suis très fière de toi.** **Tu as pris soin d'elle quand aucun de nous ne l'a fait ****tu l'as aimée quand elle pensait que personne ne l'aimait. La retenue dont tu as fait preuve envers elle, montre à quel point tu as mûri depuis ton arrivée chez nous. J'ai toujours été fière de penser à toi comme à un fils, mais maintenant, je ne vois pas comment contenir cette joie absolue que je ressens quand je te regarde. ****Tu es un homme bien Jasper, et je suis heureuse pour toi. »** Putain ! Elle m'avait presque fait pleurer… Presque. Carlisle, qui se tenait près d'Esmé, approuva de la tête.

**« Je suis d'accord avec Esmé. Tu as l'air plus léger que la dernière fois où nous avons vraiment passé du temps ensemble. C'est merveilleux de te voir heureux Jasper. J'ai également… » **Alice l'interrompit, grossièrement, et il la regarda d'un air réprobateur.

**« Est-ce que je peux te parler Jasper ? » **Dit-elle d'une voix suppliante, dégoulinant de désir. Je crois qu'Alice avait perdu la tête, au moins Edward était seulement triste, il n'était pas en plein délire.

**« Non Alice. Il n'y a rien à dire nous nous sommes dit tout ce qui était nécessaire quand tu m'as quitté. J'aimerais beaucoup être ton ami, mais si tu n'admets pas ça, je ne te permettrai pas de rester ici, et de manquer de respect à ma femme et à moi. C'est fini depuis longtemps entre nous Alice au lieu de faire une fixation sur moi, tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur la femme que tu considérais comme ta meilleure amie. »**

Alice était ridicule. Je n'avais vraiment rien à lui dire à cet instant précis, on dirait même qu'elle se souciait peu de savoir si Bella reviendrait dans sa vie. Bella avait remarqué qu'Alice se montrait distante avec elle, et ça ne passait pas bien. Alice ne faisait que renforcer l'idée qu'aucun Cullen ne tenait à Bella.

**« Eh bien, il y a certaines choses qui ont besoin d'être dites en privé. » **Implora-t-elle encore une fois.

**« Sens-toi libre de parler maintenant Alice. Je n'ai rien à cacher à notre famille, mais je n'irai nulle part avec toi. » **Cela sembla plus dur que prévu, mais elle finit par céder.

**« Bien. Je veux parler de notre relation. » **Je ne pus me retenir. Je commençai à lui rire au nez c'était cruel, mais elle me portait sur les nerfs. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice se comporter comme ça avant ; je me demandai ce qui avait changé. **« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu rigoles Jasper. Je suis sérieuse et j'aimerais te parler. » **Peter et Char étouffaient leurs rires tandis que le reste des Cullen semblait mal à l'aise.

**« D'accord, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »**

**« Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison. Peut-être que nous pourrions prendre quelques vacances et passer du temps, juste tous les deux. » **Ouep. Alice était dingue.

**« Alice, est-ce que tu as perdu la tête. Je suis marié ! Pourquoi irai-je quelque part avec toi ? » **Hurlai-je, fatigué de cette conversation débile.

**« Tu ne le seras pas longtemps. » **Mon cœur flancha à ces mots. Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? **« Bella va te quitter pour Edward, et ensuite, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » **Etonnamment, ce fut Char qui gronda sur Alice les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent sous l'effet de la peur, sachant que Char était plus que capable de prendre n'importe qui autour du feu.

**« Ne parle pas de ma sœur de cette façon ! Elle n'est pas aussi faible que vous tous le pensez. » **Tous les Cullen tressaillirent, même Emmett. Char se calma sous mon influence dans les bras de Peter, et je lui envoyai ma gratitude pour avoir pris la défense de Bella. Char hocha la tête et sourit fièrement.

**« Alice tu dois essayer de comprendre ceci Bella ne me quitte pas pour être avec Edward. Elle l'avait oublié longtemps avant notre rencontre. » **Je regardai tous les Cullen. **« Je suis désolé que ce soit un tel choc pour vous, mais c'est comme ça, et ceci, » **je désignai Alice et la direction que Bella avait pris à la suite d'Edward, **« est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle ne voulait pas vous voir. » **Croisant le regard d'Alice, je m'adressai tout particulièrement à elle. **« Et si l'un de vous n'aime pas ça, libre à lui de partir quand il le souhaite. » **Evitant le regard meurtrier d'Alice, je poursuivis pour les autres Cullen, **« Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, mais vous n'êtes pas forcés de rester. »**

**« C'est… » **Recommença Alice.

**« Ca suffit Alice. » **Exigea Carlisle. **« Jasper a été clair, et tu manques de respect à sa famille, dans sa maison. Passons à autre chose, veux-tu ? » **J'étais reconnaissant envers Carlisle, à l'instant. Carlisle et Esmé avaient déjà accepté ma relation avec Bella et étaient heureux pour nous. A la différence d'Alice et Edward, ils avaient compris que ces deux-là avaient perdu leur chance quand ils nous avaient laissés partir.

Alice ne dit pas grand chose tout au long de la nuit, mais je voyais qu'elle essayait d'entrapercevoir quelque chose. Je me demandais si je devais lui dire pourquoi elle ne voyait rien. Je m'amusais vraiment bien c'était super de passer du temps avec les Cullen. Rose riait, Esmé était morte de rire et Peter et Emmett étaient les auteurs de ces divertissements.

Le soleil commençait à se lever et j'étais inquiet pour Bella. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien. Emmett et Peter prévoyait de mettre des maillots de bain, de se badigeonner d'huile, et de se battre dans le jardin pour le retour de Bella, mais je dus les en dissuader. Ma femme n'avait pas besoin de voir d'autres hommes se battre de cette façon. Char et Rose essayèrent de me persuader de me joindre à eux mais je les regardai bizarrement.

**« Redescend sur terre Jasper. Je veux voir mon mari, pas toi. » **Rigola Rose devant mon regard.

**« Je peux battre n'importe lequel ! » **Dit Char avec assurance. Peter et moi haussâmes nos sourcils. Que croyait-elle ? Elle savait ce dont Peter et moi étions capable. **« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Vous vous êtes tous les deux adoucis avec l'âge. » **Ricana-t-elle et Rose se joignit à ses rires.

Et merde. Comment pouvais-je résister à ma sœur ? Char et moi commençâmes à faire semblant de nous battre. Je n'y mettais pas toute ma force, mais elle, si. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour relâcher toute la tension de cette dernière semaine.

Tout le monde était partagé les femmes encourageaient Char, même Alice. Les hommes me soutenaient et Peter ne cessait de me rappeler quel membre j'allais perdre si je blessais sa femme. Char essaya de me plaquer au sol et je la laissai penser qu'elle avait gagné. Char était à califourchon sur mes hanches, essayant de bloquer mes poignets, avec un sourire sur le visage. Je ris devant sa détermination, ce qui déclencha une vague de désir intense, que je savais venir d'Alice. Encore une fois, elle me mettait mal à l'aise. Vu comment les choses se passaient avec elle, j'allais peut-être devoir lui demander de partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se contrôler.

Ignorant Alice et son désir, je continuai de me "battre" avec Char, quand un grondement menaçant, vrombit à travers la forêt et sur nos terres. C'était si fort que les vitres de la maison tremblèrent. Char sursauta, surprise, et fut instantanément aux côtés de son compagnon. Nous regardions tous autour de nous pour trouver la source de ce bruit quand je fus frappé par la jalousie et la colère.

Bella nous avait déjà vus, Char et moi, combattre de cette façon de nombreuses fois elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse. Peut-être qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas l'imaginer être jalouse de Char.

Bella apparut à travers les arbres, sans Edward, et je sentis l'inquiétude de Carlisle et Esmé pour leur fils. Bella avait peut-être été en colère, mais jamais elle n'aurait fait de mal à Edward. Me sortant de mes pensées pour me focaliser sur ma femme, je remarquai qu'elle ne me regardait pas. À cet instant, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice, cible verrouillée. C'était comme l'œil du tigre Alice était sa proie et elle ne s'échapperait pas.

**« Bébé, » **J'avançai vers Bella quand elle leva la main, me faisant m'arrêter net. Je pouvais ressentir la douleur de ce qui s'était passé avec Edward elle était très triste, mais la jalousie et la colère absorbaient son jugement. A vrai dire, j'avais un peu peur pour Alice. Sans ses visons, Alice était plutôt une proie facile. **« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**

**« Demande à ton ex-femme ? » **Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent de peur quand elle réalisa que Bella avait probablement lu tout ce qu'elle pensait et ressentait. **« Aimerais-tu partager tes pensées avec **_**mon mari**_**, chère Alice ? »**

**« Je… Je… Je… P… Pensais… » **Bégaya Alice sans aucune pensée cohérente. Je ne sais pas d'où sortit la confiance d'Alice, mais elle s'immisça d'un coup en elle. **« Je pensais à Jasper. » **Oh merde. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Les Cullen avaient l'air inquiet, mais s'ils savaient de quoi Bella était réellement capable, ils auraient l'air terrifié. Peter et Char se faisaient aussi du souci pour le bien-être d'Alice. Le vent se mit à souffler et des nuages noirs arrivèrent.

Bella avança vers Alice, mais tout le monde, à l'exception des Whitlock, se plaça devant elle. **« Bella, je t'en prie. Je suis sûr qu'Alice n'aurait pas dû penser ces choses, mais tu dois te calmer. » **Dit Carlisle.

**« Je l'ai clairement prévenue, avant de partir, de ne pas faire la con avec mon mari. » **

**« Va te faire foutre Bella. Tu ne peux pas contrôler mes pensées et puis, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi… » **Bella coupa rapidement Alice.

**« Brave fille… Il n'y a pas de combat avec moi juste de l'extermination. » **Bella sortit le grand jeu pour leur montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle fit un geste de la main, comme si elle partageait la Mer Rouge en deux, et tous les Cullen dégagèrent de son chemin. La peur d'Alice nous frappa tous les deux et Bella se mit à rire. **« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre Alice. » **Bella était devant Alice qui avait le regard baissé, elle semblait terrifiée. Toutefois, intérieurement, j'étais complètement excité j'adorais quand Bella prenait le contrôle, elle ressemblait à une putain de déesse. **« Je vais te dire, encore une fois, poliment, d'oublier Jasper. Il n'est plus à toi il est A MOI ! » **Putain, et voilà, le général était réveillé.

**« S'il est à toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'odeur d'Edward ? » **Rit Alice avec un petit sourire arrogant. Bella fit quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais pensé la voir faire. Elle frappa Alice en pleine figure, fort. En fait, si fort qu'Alice tomba par terre.

**« Je ne te le redirai pas Alice. » **Elle se détourna d'elle et posa ses yeux sur moi. **« Je suis désolée c'était déplacé. » **Dit-elle en s'adressant au Cullen. Bella attrapa ma main et me tira du demi-cercle que nous avions formé devant Alice. **« Nous reviendrons plus tard, Char. Je t'aime chérie. » **

**« Attend Bella. » **Cria Esmé. Bella s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. **« Où est Edward ? » **

**« Cela montre à quel point vous me connaissez peu. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Edward, mais je ne sais pas où il est. Suivez ma trace dans cette direction, et vous le trouverez peut-être toujours assis dans la clairière. » **Bella se tourna vers Esmé et bloqua ses yeux sur elle. **« Comment peux-tu penser ça Esmé ? » **Quoiqu'Esmé ait pensé, cela l'avait clairement blessée c'était écrit sur son visage.

Bella et moi courûmes jusqu'à atteindre notre autre cachette. Nous en avions des tas, nichés dans des grottes, sous des cascades, et la liste se poursuivait. Celle-ci était plus une vieille cabine cachée dans les bois. Il ressemblait beaucoup au chalet qu'il y avait sur la propriété de Forks. Il n'était pas autant équipé, il n'y avait pas toutes ces technologies, juste une bibliothèque bien fournie, ainsi que des lits et des canapés confortables. C'était un endroit reposant.

Bella ne dit pas un mot sur le chemin nous menant ici son anxiété m'inquiétait. Je me fichais de ce qui s'était passé avec Alice. Cela me rendait fier et me faisait sentir désiré. Bella me faisait sentir comme un homme c'était un sentiment incroyable. Et avec cette pensée, mon monde s'arrêta.

**« Edward et moi nous sommes embrassés. » **Lâcha Bella rapidement sa honte se déversait d'elle par vagues et elle ne s'était même pas tournée vers moi. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et je pouvais sentir le venin qui avait gagné ses yeux.

Mon cœur mort avait mal. C'était comme si elle avait plongé sa main en moi et l'avait arraché. Je n'arrivais pas croire qu'Alice avait raison je n'arrivais pas croire qu'elle me quittait. Attend… Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce show avec Alice ? Nous voulait-elle tous les deux ?

**« Je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux que toi. » **Quel horrible moment pour lire mes pensées. **« Je suis désolée. Je vais arrêter. » **Un peu de cran, enfoiré ! Ne saute pas aux conclusions.

**« Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé, Bella ? » **Dès que j'eus fini de poser ma question, elle se mit à pleurer et il me fut impossible de ne pas aller vers elle. Je me plaçai derrière elle et l'entourai de mes bras elle se retourna rapidement je ne l'ai presque pas vue faire. Elle enfouit son visage contre ma poitrine, ses mains plantées dans mon dos, et tout en elle, de ses émotions au langage de son corps, criait le désespoir.

**« Je ne voulais pas. Il s'est mis à genoux et m'a supplié de le reprendre, puis il a mis ses bras autour de ma taille et a collé son visage contre mon ventre. » **Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'entendre ça, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de me dire tout ce qui s'était passé. L'andouille ! Elle croyait que j'allais la quitter pour un tout petit baiser. **« Je n'ai pas fait attention et il m'a embrassé, mais je… Je… » **Elle enfouit son visage encore plus, mais je savais ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté.

**« Dis-moi, bébé. » **L'enthousiasme palpitait dans son corps grâce à mes paroles tendres.

**« Je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser, et je l'ai embrassé en retour. Après plusieurs secondes, je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai dit au revoir. » **Fin. Dieu merci je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle m'avait quitté.

**« Bella ? Bella, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi ? » **Ses yeux tristes croisèrent les miens et je lui envoyai mon pardon et mon amour. **« Je pardonne le baiser Bella. Tu disais juste au revoir comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour ça ? La façon dont les choses se sont terminées entre vous n'était pas bien, et maintenant, la fin de votre histoire est plus acceptable. Maintenant, je sais que je n'ai plus à me soucier qu'un homme t'enlève à moi. »**

**« Tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ? » **Demanda Bella d'une toute petite voix, me rappelant ses jours humains.

**« Non, bébé. Je ne pourrais jamais être furieux contre toi. Puis-je t'embrasser ? » **Bella attaqua mes lèvres sans retenue. Je comprenais elle voulait désespérément sentir la connexion que nous partagions surtout après avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui donnerais tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Même si aucun de nous n'avait besoin de respirer, nous nous séparâmes, haletant, essayant de nous reprendre. **« Il faut que je te dise beauté la façon dont tu as gérer m'a foutrement excité. » **Le plus délicieux des sourires s'étala sur son visage, mais, en réalité, elle semblait un peu timide.

**« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Alice mais j'étais tellement en colère contre elle. Les choses qu'elle pensait m'ont rendue furieuse. Surtout que c'est elle qui t'a quitté j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas que j'aie marqué mon territoire, pour ainsi dire. »**

**« Pas du tout, Darlin'. Je suis totalement à toi, maintenant et à jamais. » **Après avoir soulevé Bella, nous entrâmes dans la cabine, je la déposai sur le grand lit et écartait ses jambes. Bella aimait quand je laissais tout mon poids reposer sur elle, et elle gémit immédiatement. **« Je t'aime Bella Whitlock. » **Ses yeux étaient à nouveau brillants de venin, mais je les embrassai, chassant ses larmes.

**« Je t'aime tellement Jasper. » **Son sourire atteignit finalement ses yeux, et son baiser fut aussi passionné qu'elle. Je glissai facilement ma langue dans sa bouche et l'explorai. Elle arracha mes vêtements, un sourire timide sur le visage. J'en fis de même avec elle et me baignai dans la lumière de son magnifique corps.

Je frottai le Général contre elle et attendit le parfait gémissement qui, je le savais, allait venir. **« … Ughn… » **Ses seins appétissant m'appelaient et je les mordillai gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse contre moi, cherchant ce qu'elle désirait le plus. **« S'il te plaît, Jasper ? »**

**« Bien sûr, Darlin'. » **Lentement, je me glissai en elle, écoutant chacun de ses gémissements et ensuite le ronronnement arriva. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce son. Je poussai en elle et donna un coup de langue sur son téton.

**« Oh… Putain… Jasper… »**

**« Je sais bébé… Oh bébé ! » **Elle glissa sa main autour de nos corps et massa mes boules, signant ma fin. Je descendis ma main, pinçai son clitoris et sentis son corps vibrer sous l'orgasme. Nous criâmes tous deux le nom de l'autre quand nous fûmes au point culminant de notre jouissance.

Nous restâmes allongés ici, nous regardant dans les yeux durant des heures, sans avoir besoin de dire un seul mot. **« Je suppose que nous devons à nouveau rentrer. Je promets de bien me tenir cette fois. Par contre, je n'écouterai plus Alice. » **Il faisait nuit quand nous partîmes en direction de la maison. J'espérai juste que les choses iraient mieux, maintenant que tout le monde avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…

**EMPOV**

Quelle putain de journée !

Le drame ne me concernait même pas, mais j'étais épuisé. Rosie m'avait pardonné de n'avoir pas été honnête au sujet de Bella. Rosie comprenait elle savait combien Bella comptait pour moi et, au final, elle ne pouvait pas m'en tenir rigueur.

Après la super démonstration de Bella, elle et Jasper avait filé pour être à nouveau seuls tous les deux. J'espérais qu'ils reviendraient avant quatre jours. S'ils s'en allaient pour aussi longtemps, on pourrait espérer qu'ils appellent quelqu'un pour prévenir, enfoirés !

Alice avait eu l'air de se pisser dessus, si cela nous était possible. La peur était évidente dans ses yeux. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être empathe pour sentir sa peur c'était inscrit dans chacun des pores de son visage. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle, la peur se lisait sur son visage et elle était en position pour se battre. Qui aurait cru que la petite Bella Swan aurait pu engendrer la peur chez un vampire… Ha ha !

Peu de temps après leur départ, Carlisle et Esmé partirent à la recherche d'Edward, et Alice se retira dans sa chambre dans la maison d'amis. Rosie était toujours blottie contre moi et j'étais vraiment heureux d'avoir ma femme et notre relation jamais je ne voudrais la quitter.

**« Je t'aime Rosie. » **Elle me fit le sourire que j'aimais tant j'étais le seul à y avoir droit. Il était authentique et réellement joyeux.

**« Voir tout ça me fait apprécier ce que nous avons pas de complication, pas de drame. » **Elle embrassa ma joue et repris sa position contre moi. Rosie regarda Peter et Char qui était dans une position semblable à la notre et demanda, **« Alors… Bella est plutôt effrayante, non ? »**

Peter se mit à éclater de rire et Char avait un air fier sur le visage. **« Vous n'avez encore rien vu. » **Le visage de Rosie s'affaissa, pensant à tout ce que nous ne savions pas.

**« Est-elle vraiment heureuse ? » **Leur demanda Rosie.

**« Je l'ai toujours connue heureuse. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment elle était avant ça. Jasper dit que cela a été la période la plus noire de sa vie. Je ne vous juge pas, mais pouvez-vous imaginez ce que c'est que de voir toutes les personnes que vous aimez vous abandonner ? Il y a de quoi devenir dingue ! » **Ajouta Char.

**« Eh bien, maintenant qu'elle est vampire, nous avons toute l'éternité pour nous faire pardonner. » **Rosie haussa les épaules et je fus un peu surpris d'entendre de telles paroles venant d'elle.

**« Tu le penses vraiment Rose ? Nous pourrons venir la voir et faire partie de sa vie ? » **Je savais que j'avais l'air d'un enfant qui demandait quelque chose, mais entendre ça, de façon si sincère, me rendait heureux.

**« Bien sûr. Je n'ai jamais été enthousiaste à l'idée qu'elle devienne vampire, mais c'est fait maintenant je crois que j'aimerais la connaître. » **Dit-elle en m'adressant un petit sourire. **« Pouvez-vous nous parler de leur vie ensemble ? Jasper m'a vraiment manqué, et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur sa vie depuis qu'il a décidé de partir de son côté. » **Cette question donna à Peter, le plus franc des sourires.

**« Je peux même vous donner mieux. » **Il bougea si vite que Char tomba presque par terre. Elle se rattrapa et secoua la tête. **« Venez. » **Hurla Peter depuis la maison.

Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés pendant que Peter courait de partout, fouillant dans des boîtes. Entrant puis sortant de la chambre de Jasper et Bella, il finit par récupérer tout ce qu'il voulait et mit en route le lecteur DVD.

**« J'ai quelque chose de mieux que mes talents de conteur. » **Dit-il en s'installant à côté de Char. Elle regardait son mari avec adoration, sûrement à cause de ses pitreries. Il démarra la première vidéo. **« Quand Bella était encore humaine, elle a acheté un caméscope pour filmer sa dernière année en tant qu'humaine. Ils ont voyagé avant de venir ici, et elle a tout filmé. Puis, après sa transformation, elle a continué et a capturé beaucoup de moments de nous tous. La plupart des photos de familles qui sont dans la maison, sont d'elle. »**

Rose et moi étions très intéressés par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça me semblait une idée géniale. La première vidéo commença avec Jasper et Bella au bord d'un lac. Jasper était en boxer, allongé dans l'eau, essayant de convaincre Bella de venir.

_« Allez beauté. Pose ce caméscope et viens piquer une tête avec moi. » Pleurnicha Jasper._

_« Oh non ! Pas besoin d'avoir mon corps humain sur vidéo pour l'éternité. Je suis bien où je suis en plus, j'aime te regarder. » Bella zooma sur le corps de Jasper. Elle soupira exagérément._

_« Darlin', si tu persistes dans tes pensées, je crois que je vais devoir te convaincre. » Jasper lui envoya un peu de désir pour accentuer son point de vue._

_« Hmmm. Arrête de tricher Jasper. Tu n'as pas le droit de manipuler mes émotions pour gagner » Ricanait Bella tout en gémissant. Bella finit par zoomer sur le visage de Jasper. « J'aime comme tu scintilles, bébé. »_

_Soudain, Jasper se leva avant que Bella ait le temps de cligner de l'œil, et se mit en position accroupie. « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Jasper commença à avancer vers Bella, ses yeux la suivaient, comme la proie qu'elle était. « Arrête ça Jasper ! » Bella essaya de se montrer ferme. Elle posa rapidement le caméscope sur le rocher derrière elle, oubliant de l'éteindre. Le caméscope était couché sur le côté, capturant ce qui se déroulait. Bella poussait des petits cris tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait, s'éloignant de l'eau. Jasper partit rapidement, grondant d'une voix basse et rauque. « Arrête de jouer avec moi ! » Bella riait encore, essayant de faire comme si elle était agacée._

_Bella apparut à écran, dans un bikini rouge, ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Finalement, Jasper la souleva dans ses bras et la jeta par-dessus son épaule dans un profond grondement qui sonnait la victoire. « Tu es à moi ! » Bella finit par taper son dos et ses fesses tout en gigotant dans ses bras. « Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, mon amour. »_

Tout le monde riait de leur comportement. **« Ils avaient l'air si amoureux. » **Dit Rosie, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. **« En fait, ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. » **Tout le monde acquiesça tandis qu'arrivait la prochaine scène.

Ils étaient dans la voiture et parlaient de Peter et Char. Bella posait des questions sur leur personnalité sur ce qu'ils aimaient ou pas.

_« Bella, je veux que tu sois aussi sur les vidéos. Donne-moi le caméscope que je te filme un peu. » __Demanda Jasper se sentant mal à l'aise d'être devant l'objectif si longtemps. __« Tu dois partager sinon tu éteins ce truc. »_

_« C'est bon… C'est bon. » __Finit par céder Bella. __« Gros bébé. » __Murmura Bella ce qui fit rire Jasper. Bella posa le caméscope sur le tableau de bord, pointé vers Jasper, puis elle se blottit contre lui, en plein dans le champ de l'objectif. Bella mangeait un beignet tandis qu'ils continuaient de parler._

Nous fûmes tous embarqués dans leur vie, qui défilait sur l'écran. Il y avait de nombreux moments plein d'humour, des moments tendres, et ces vidéos me faisaient chaud au corps, juste en pensant à la vie qu'ils s'étaient créée.

Nous avions tous perdu la notion du temps, et Esmé et Carlisle entrèrent alors le crépuscule faisait son apparition. **« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » **Demanda Esmé.

**« Des films qu'a fait Bella. » **Lui répondit Rose.

**« Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, si vous voulez. Rose voulait en savoir plus sur la vie de Bella, et je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon que ça. » **Peter semblait satisfait de lui, adhérant aux vidéos autant que nous autres.

**« Bella a fait des films ? » **Demanda Carlisle, et Peter lui expliqua la même chose qu'à nous.

Jasper et Bella étaient finalement arrivés au Texas, chez Peter et Charlotte, et les vidéos devinrent encore plus dingues. Il semblait que la scène suivant montrait un Noël, et ils avaient installés le caméscope sur un trépied dans le coin de la pièce.

Il y avait beaucoup de cadeau et ils ouvraient les leurs, chacun leur tour. Alors que Jasper ouvrit un cadeau venant de Bella, Edward et Alice arrivèrent. Edward avait sa main autour de l'épaule d'Alice dans un geste réconfortant.

**« Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ? » **demanda Edward.

**« Bien entendu, mais je vous préviens, nous regardons des vidéos que Jasper et Bella ont fait quand elle était encore humaine. » **Edward tourna brusquement la tête vers Peter, l'air choqué. Les épaules d'Alice s'affaissèrent, vaincue, et elle hocha la tête puis alla s'asseoir à côté de Rose. Edward s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, juste à côté d'Alice. Edward était subjugué par la Bella humaine qui s'animait à l'écran.

**« Est-ce que c'est Noël ? » **Demanda Edward.

**« Oui. C'est son dernier Noël en tant qu'humaine et la meilleure partie arrive. » **Peter se mit à rire et Char ricana devant son excitation.

_« Tiens ! Ouvre celui-là. » Peter tendit à Bella une grosse boîte. Elle était presque aussi haute que Bella._

_« Mon Dieu Peter. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Bella, surprise._

_« Ouvre-la, sexy. » Le grondement d'avertissement de Jasper se fit entendre, comme d'habitude, mais tout le monde l'ignora, même Jasper lui-même. Bella arqua un sourcil à son intention et secoua la tête._

_« J'ai peur. » Bella attrapa un côté, le déchira et rougit instantanément. Bella était gênée, essayant de recouvrir le cadeau._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est Bella ? » Demanda Jasper, ayant une petite idée, vu sa nature à être embarrassée. Avant que Bella ne puisse répondre, Peter intervint._

_« Je pensais vous prendre quelque chose que vous pourriez utiliser tous les deux. » _

_« C'est rien, t'en fais pas pour ça. » Dit Bella entre deux grognements tout en essayant de le déplacer hors caméra. Bella quitta l'écran, posant la grosse boîte contre le mur. Peter était mort de rire en la regardant._

_« C'est une balançoire sexuelle. » _

_Simultanément, nous entendîmes Char frapper Peter derrière la tête, Jasper rire, et Bella, hors objectif, gémir, « Oh Mon Dieu, tuez-moi tout de suite ! »_

Encore une fois, tout le monde rigolait. Alice avait un petit sourire sur le visage et Edward regardait par la fenêtre. Tous les autres regardaient Peter. **« Quoi ? J'ai trouvé que c'était un super cadeau. » **Il haussa les épaules, encore satisfait de son cadeau.

Nous regardâmes encore plus de vidéos, et plus nous en regardions plus Alice se détendait, et se mit même à rire de Jasper et Bella, et dit des choses positives sur leur relation. Edward n'en était pas à ce point, mais de temps en temps, je pouvais voir un sourire triste sur son visage.

Une heure plus tard, la scène ressemblait exactement à un des moments que nous avions déjà partagés autour du feu. Char avait du tenir le caméscope pointé sur Jasper et Bella, et de temps en temps, elle regardait Peter qui souriait et faisait des grimaces.

**« C'est la première fois qu'ils ont chanté leur chanson devant la caméra et devant nous. Ce fut une nuit magique. » **Peter ressentit le besoin d'introduire ce moment particulier. Jasper et Bella se regardaient dans les yeux, Jasper jouait de la guitare. Quand Bella commença à chanter, nous nous immobilisâmes tous Peter avait raison. Ça avait vraiment dû être une nuit magique, parce que personne, dans la pièce, ne bougeait et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Alice et Edward avaient une certaine intensité dans le regard.

Jasper et Bella chantaient une chanson que Bella avait écrite, quelque temps avant, _N'importe où. _Quand le refrain arriva et qu'ils chantèrent ensemble, j'eus envie de pleurer. C'était magnifique. Je ne pus résister je resserrai mon étreinte autour de Rosie et embrassai le haut de sa tête, en retour, elle embrassa ma poitrine tout en continuant de regarder.

Alors que la chanson se terminait et que tout le monde soupirait de contentement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

**BPOV**

Jasper et moi arrivèrent finalement assez près de la maison pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il s'y passait et tout ce que nous pouvions capter, était ce qui ressemblait à nos films personnels.

**« Qui regarde nos vidéos ? » **Questionna Jasper, surpris.

Apparemment, tout le monde regardait nos films. Je me demandais en quoi cela était-il plus intéressant que regarder la télé. Tous se tournèrent pour nous regarder quand nous ouvrîmes la porte. Toutes femmes avaient les yeux brillants de venin et d'amour. Je fus surprise de voir que cela incluait Alice. Tous les hommes nous regardaient avec fierté, à l'exception d'Edward. Il se dégageait de lui un sentiment d'acceptation, de tristesse et de peine.

**« Ça ne me gêne pas, mais pourquoi regardez-vous nos vidéos ? »**

**« Rosalie se posait des questions, donc plutôt que de lui raconter, j'ai préféré lui montrer. » **Peter semblait bien trop fier de lui. L'énorme sourire qu'il arborait confirma mes soupçons.

**« Bella. »**

**« Bella. »**

Edward et Alice parlèrent en même temps. Edward fit signe à Alice de commencer. Je détestai admettre que j'étais un peu sceptique sur ce qu'Alice avait à me dire après le spectacle de tout à l'heure.

**« Je suis désolée Bella. Mon Dieu, Bella… Je suis désolée pour tant de choses. Mais je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait avec Jasper tout dernièrement. J'avais du mal à accepter qu'il n'était plus à moi. Mais le plus important, je suis désolée d'être partie il y a tant d'années. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça j'aurais dû être l'amie, » **Elle s'arrêta et me regarda dans les yeux, **« la sœur que tu méritais d'avoir. J'espère, qu'avec le temps, tu me pardonneras, mais j'espère aussi que tu me laisseras me racheter. » **

Je bougeai, mal à l'aise, et mordis ma lèvre, pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre. **« Merci Alice. Je m'excuse pour le comportement que j'ai eu plus tôt. C'était totalement déplacé et plutôt théâtral. » **Alice essaya de protester. **« Non, Alice, je suis désolée pour ça. J'accepte tes excuses, mais ça va prendre du temps pour retrouver l'amitié que nous avons eue, si cela est même possible. »**

**« Je comprends Bella. » **Alice baissa la tête et repris sa place sur le canapé. Je levai les yeux vers Edward pour voir ce qu'il avait à dire.

**« Bella. » **Il dit mon prénom avec tant d'adoration que ce fut difficile de ne pas répondre. **« Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait hier. C'était inapproprié et irrespectueux. Je suis désolé Jasper. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous manquez de respect. » **Encore une fois, tout le monde regardait et absorbait chacun des mots mais ils avaient l'air de ne pas vraiment comprendre puisqu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé. **« Je suis toujours amoureux de toi. » **Jasper et moi nous tendîmes en signe de réponse à ses paroles. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il dise ça, surtout devant tout le monde.

**« Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de passer à autre chose. » **J'essayai de lui dire que c'était possible, mais il m'arrêta, **« Je t'en prie Bella. Laisse-moi dire ceci. » **Je hochai la tête et ferma ma bouche. **« Je vais essayer d'aller de l'avant. Après avoir regardé vos nombreuses vidéos, je peux voir que tu es heureuse dans ta vie. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi je veux que tu aies un bonheur sans fin. J'espère, qu'un jour, je pourrais accepter ton offre et être ton ami, mais c'est trop tôt pour le moment. » **

Le putain de venin dans mes yeux m'agaçait. Les mots d'Edward me brisaient le cœur. Je ne voulais qu'il soit malheureux, mais les choses étaient comme ça et je ne pouvais pas les changer. Il se tourna vers les Whitlock, **« Merci pour votre hospitalité. Je partirai dans la matinée. » **Il se tourna vers sa famille. **« Je vous contacterai quand je saurai où je vais. » **Il se retourna vers moi et regarda Jasper avec prudence. **« Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras avant de partir ? » **Je regardai Jasper, ne sachant pas si je devrais, considérant ce que j'avais fait avant. Jasper m'envoya son amour et son assurance, et j'avançai dans l'étreinte d'Edward. Je lui donnai une chose qu'il avait toujours voulue je lui ouvris mon esprit.

"Je t'aimerai toujours Edward".

Edward me serra vraiment fort plus que je ne m'y étais attendu. Son étreinte était amicale, mais désespérée. Il caressa mes cheveux comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois durant mes années humaines. **« Merci. » **Chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux. Il me serra contre lui une fois de plus et murmura à mon oreille, **« Fais attention à toi. » **Il fut parti avant que je ne puisse répondre. J'avais du mal à avaler la boule que j'avais dans la gorge. Je regardais du côté où il était parti et tentais de ramener mes émotions au calme. Heureusement, Jasper décida qu'il était temps de m'aider pour cela et m'envoya du calme. Je lui souris.

**« Je pense que je vais partir avec Edward. » **Dit Alice en se levant, elle s'éloignait quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. **« Hey ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton don que je ne peux pas te voir ? »**

**« Non. » **Je montrai mon bracelet. **« Il a été béni par les loups à La Push. Si je ne pouvais pas vous voir je ne voulais pas que tu me vois. » **Je haussai les épaules.

Elle était à moitié dehors quand elle se retourna. **« Bella, est-ce que je peux t'appeler, de temps en temps ? » **Je hochai la tête et elle partit.

**« On peut dire que tu sais comment faire du vide. » **Dit Peter, et s'ensuivit une claque sur sa tête de la part de Char. **« Quoi ? »**

Edward et Alice partirent le matin, comme ils l'avaient dit. Je passais autant de temps que possible avec Esmé et Carlisle. Je me montrais cordiale, mais ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point ça faisait mal de, ne serait-ce que, regarder leurs visages. Ils s'étaient excusés, comme tout le monde, mais ce n'était que des mots. J'avais besoin de preuves, de gestes, et ça ne se ferait qu'avec le temps.

Esmé demanda aussi si elle pouvait m'appeler et j'acceptai. Je sentis sa peine quand elle essaya à nouveau de me prendre dans ses bras et que je reculai. Je suppose que c'était puéril, mais je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Elle hocha la tête, comprenant, et étreignit Jasper. Rosalie et Emmett s'en allèrent avec eux, mais pas sans un mot d'au revoir de Rosalie. **« Je t'appellerai. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne vais pas te demander la permission. Décroche le putain de téléphone quand je le ferai. » **Elle me fit un beau sourire et partit.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Peter et Char décidèrent de partir chasser deux ou trois jours.

Quand Jasper et moi fûmes enfin seuls, nous fîmes l'amour, encore et encore. Ce fut bon, du début à la fin j'avais enfin pu mettre un terme à cette histoire, besoin dont je n'avais pas vraiment eu conscience. Mon cœur souffrait pour Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas regretter ce qui s'était passé, en raison de l'homme merveilleux qui était contre moi.

Nous étions nus, bien entendu, et blottis l'un contre l'autre. Je me tournai dans ses bras pour lui faire face et caressai sa poitrine et son ventre. Ses ronronnements me faisaient l'aimer encore plus. **« Je t'aime aussi Bella. Pour tant de raisons. »**

**« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai dit je t'aime ? » **Lui demandai-je, comme sorti de nulle part. Il hocha la tête, confus, se demandant où je voulais en venir. **« On dirait bien qu'on a eu notre éternité. » **Je grimpai sur ses cuisses, comme je l'avais fait, il y a tant d'années en arrière, sauf que cette fois, j'étais nue. J'étais à califourchon sur lui, pas de manière sexuelle, enfin pas encore. J'embrassai son cou et me reculai pour le regarder. Il me regarda dans les yeux, les siens remplis de désir et de passion. **« J'aime tout de toi Jasper. J'aime ton esprit, ton corps,» **J'insistais sur le mot corps tout en caressant sa poitrine et en me frottant contre lui. **« Et ton âme. Tu as la plus belle des âmes. J'aime tes avant-bras et ton dos. J'aime la façon dont ton orteil du milieu est plus court que ton gros orteil, » **Dis-je en riant et Jasper me fit l'honneur de rire en retour. **« J'aime que tu me laisses être moi, j'aime que tu m'aimes. » **Il y avait un million de raison me venant en tête. **« J'aime que tu me protèges, j'aime que tu te montres possessif envers moi, j'aime ton sourire arrogant, j'aime ta réaction face à mon caméscope, » **Les yeux de Jasper brillait d'amour et d'adoration, mais aussi avec humour. Je pourrais continuer pour l'éternité, hmmm ? J'avais l'éternité, maintenant, non ? **« J'aime la façon dont tes cheveux tombent devant tes yeux, j'aime tes yeux… »**

**T****he end**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est fait, c'est réellement fini pour la fic, mais l'auteur a écrit 2 outtakes pour lesquels j'ai demandé l'autorisation pour les traduire. <strong>

**Je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement de toutes vos reviews, mises en favoris et en alerte, de l'intérêt que vous avez porté et cette fiction.**

**J'aimerais également remercier ma beta love-jella19 qui me suit sur toutes mes trad.**

**Je ne vous dis évidemment pas au revoir puisque j'ai d'autres trad en cours que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil, dont une toute nouvelle.**

**Merci encore et à bientôt.**

**Bizzzzzzzzzz**

**Em.**


End file.
